The Warning!
by Dracos prinzessin
Summary: Nach Harrys glorreichem Triumph über Voldemort beschließen die Schüler, ihr siebtes Schuljahr zu wiederholen – auch Draco. Draco nutzt diese Chance jedoch nicht, um seinen Ruf zu verbessern. Er benutzt das letzte Schuljahr, ebenso das Praktikum im Ministerium, um seine Triebe zu befriedigen, indem er Hermine ständig auflauert.
1. Neuanfang

_Drei Dinge helfen, die Mühseligkeiten des Lebens zu tragen: Die Hoffnung, der Schlaf und das Lachen._

 _\- Immanuel Kant_

 **The Warning!**

* * *

 **\- Kapitel eins -**

 **Neuanfang**

Vor wenigen Wochen noch hätte Hermine nicht damit gerechnet, je wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Vor wenigen Wochen dachte die junge Hexe, dass sie all das _nicht_ überleben würde, dass sie in diesem Krieg, den Voldemort anführte, umkommen würde. Dank Harry lebten die Mensch wieder in Freiheit und Frieden. Sie mussten sich nicht mehr davor fürchten, dass hinter der Ecke eine Gruppe Todesser lauern würde, die nur darauf wartete, jemanden wie Hermine um die nächste Ecke zu bringen. Harry war es gelungen, Lord Voldemort – nach vielen Jahren der Schreckensherrschaft – zu stürzen und die Zauberwelt von einem Tyrannen zu befreien. Harry fügte die Puzzleteile, die Dumbledore ihm vorlegte, zusammen und dadurch war es ihm möglich, diese Bestie zu vernichten.

Ein langer und auch ein steiniger Weg lag hinter Harry, Hermine und Ron. Ein ganzes Jahr streiften sie durch die Grafschaften, durch verschiedene Bezirke und viele Wälder, weswegen sie alle drei ihr letztes Schuljahr nicht antreten konnten.

Und morgen wäre es soweit. Hermine würde wieder in ihr geliebtes Zuhause zurückkehren können. Sie konnte dem Medienrummel entfliehen, ebenso Harry und auch Ron. Alle drei wurden belagert. Ihre Person war präsent und interessant und das war Hermine unangenehm. Sie wollte nicht der Mittelpunkt von England sein. Jedes Mal, wenn ein neues Foto von ihr im _Tagespropheten_ zu sehen war, zerknitterte sie die Zeitung und rollte genervt mit ihren Augen.

Ihre Mutter missbilligte das Verhalten dieser Zauberzeitung zutiefst. Jane Granger war genervt, wenn wieder eine Eule in ihr Haus geflogen kam, mit einer weiteren Bitte um ein Interview mit Hermine. Ihr Vater hingegen war stolz auf sein Mädchen. Er war es, der Hermine immer aufmunternd zulächelte und ihre Entscheidungen respektiere, während ihre Mutter sich immer die Hände über ihrem Kopf zusammenschlug und fluchtartig den Raum, in dem sie gerade waren, verließ.

Hermine war froh, dass sie dem ab morgen entkommen konnte. In Hogwarts war sie sicher und sie war auch so gespannt darauf, wie sich alles in Hogwarts verändert hatte. Ob das Schloss wieder genauso aussah, wie vorher? Oder hatten die Lehrer gravierende Veränderungen vorgenommen? Auf der einen Seite war Hermine froh, ihr Elternhaus verlassen zu können, aber auf der anderen Seite wusste sie nicht, was sie morgen in Hogwarts erwarten würde. Bis jetzt kamen noch keine Erinnerungen hoch – sie stecke all das, was sie erlebte, bisher gut weg, doch wie lange würde das dauern? Würde erst in Hogwarts alles hochkommen, da sie dort, wo alles sein Ende fand, wieder mit den Erinnerungen konfrontiert worden wäre? An dem Ort, an dem sie Freunde und Bekannte sterben sehen musste?

Hermine setzte sich auf ihr frisch gemachtes Bett und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Ihre Arme breite sie aus und dachte über alles nach. Ihre Gedanken waren sehr unsortiert. Sie liebte Hogwarts, aber sie fürchtete sich seit Kriegsende auch davor. Es war zum Verrückt werden... Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie ihre Seele all das auffassen würde, wenn sie durch das große Eichenportal, welches zur großen Halle führte, hindurch ging und Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche klettern würden.

In Hogwarts hatten sie Fred, Lupin und Tonks verloren. Hermine, Harry und Ron sahen, wie Professor Snape in der heulenden Hütte ermordet wurde – von Nagini! Sie sahen, wie sich Nagini auf den Zaubertränkemeister stürzte und ihm mehrmals mit ihren messerscharfen Fangzähnen in die Kehle biss. Wie Nagini ihr Gift in Snapes Blutbahnen katapultierte...

Merlin, alles würde ab morgen anders sein. Hermine würde Hogwarts mit anderen Augen sehen. Sie würde ein neues Schuljahr beginnen - ohne Dumbledore, ohne Snape, aber auch ohne Angst.

Sie stand auf und zog noch einmal Harrys Brief aus ihren Büchern heraus. Sie hatte den Brief extra in eines der schweren Bücher gelegt, um das Pergament wieder zu glätten. Harry hatte ihn mehrmals zerknittert, weil er sich anscheinend nicht sicher war, ob er ihn abschicken oder komplett von vorne anfangen sollte. Hermine konnte das Verhalten bloß belächeln. Schließlich freute sie sich, denn immerhin schrieb Harry, wie versprochen – im Gegensatz zu Ron.

Ron schrieb ihr nicht mal aus Anstand. Nein, er war viel zu faul, um sich die Mühen zu machen. Er gab offen zu, dass er ihr nicht schreiben wollte, aber sie kannte Ron. Sie hatte in all den Jahren gelernt, damit umzugehen.

 _Hermine,_

 _freust du dich auf das neue Schuljahr? Ich muss zugeben, dass es mir doch sehr schwer fallen wird, durch die Hallen zu spazieren. Du weißt, ich bin nicht sonderlich gut im Briefe schreiben._

Hermines Schmunzeln breitete sich weiter aus. Das war ihr egal, ob Harry ein lyrisches Meisterwerk auf Papier zauberte oder einfache Worte wählte. Sie war froh, dass er ihr überhaupt schrieb. Sie freute sich über jede kleine Notiz ihrer Freunde, aber sie konnte sich auch vorstellen, wie Harry gebeugt über dem Pergament saß, sich am Kopf kratzte und überlegte, was er Hermine nur schreiben könnte.

 _Hast du schon dein Schulsprecherabzeichen bekommen? Du hast noch gar nichts erzählt oder willst du uns einfach überraschen und hast aus diesem Grund nichts erzählt?_

Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen zogen sich zusammen, ihre Lippen kräuselten sich und mehrere Emotionen huschten über ihr Gesicht. Zum einen Wut, weil sie eben diesen verdammten Brief, in dem sich das Abzeichen befinden sollte, nicht bekam. Trauer, weil sie insgeheim wusste, dass das Abzeichen inmitten der Ferien kam und sie somit ausgeschlossen war. Zorn, weil sie nicht wusste, wer _ihr_ Abzeichen bekam. Neid, weil sie der Person, die das Abzeichen bekam, dieses Privileg nicht gönnte. Auch wenn das gegen ihre Prinzipien verstieß und sie nicht missgünstig war, aber innerlich hatte sie einfach felsenfest mit diesem Abzeichen gerechnet. Worauf hatte sie sonst hingearbeitet?

Natürlich arbeitete sie auch für ihre Zukunft, aber sie arbeitete eben auch für dieses Abzeichen. Sie hatte sich ihre Zensuren ehrlich erarbeitet und nun wurde alles vernichtet, indem sie diesen Brief nicht bekam.

„Man", stieß Hermine aus und setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett. Ihr Kopf sank gegen ihre Brust und die Haare warfen sich vor ihr Gesicht. „Das ist so unfair." Sie blieb in der gebückten Haltung sitzen und las Harrys Brief weiter.

 _Ich habe, für das Quidditchteam, Angebote aus Irland und Schottland bekommen, aber ich denke, das wäre nichts für mich. Sonst müsste ich das letzte Jahr nicht wiederholen, oder? Nein, nein, ich glaube, dieses Auorentraining wäre das Ideale für mich._

Hermine grinste, nachdem sie schniefte. Hinter Harrys Satz hatte er ein Gesicht gemalt, welches lachte. Harry bekam – ohne überhaupt etwas dafür tun zu müssen – Angebote ohne Ende. Aber sie gönnte es Harry. Harry hatte so viele Jahre leiden müssen, dass sie ihm – vor allem ihm – dieses Glück gönnte. Er war wirklich ein Held und nach Hermines Meinung, verdiente ein Held dieses Glück.

 _Ich freue mich, wenn wir uns endlich wieder sehen. Ich soll dir von Ron, Ginny und dem Rest schöne Grüße ausrichten._

 _Bis morgen,_

 _Harry_

Ja, Hermine freute sich auch, wenn sie ihre besten Freunde endlich wieder in ihre Arme schließen konnte. Sechs Wochen waren doch immer eine lange Zeit, in der sie sich nicht sahen. Für Harry war es üblich bei den Weasleys zu sein. Dort war seine Familie und das verstand Hermine. Auch für sie waren die Weasleys zu einer Ersatzfamilie in der anderen Welt geworden. Molly war eine herzensgute Seele, die alles dafür tat, dass man sich in ihren vier Wänden wohl fühlte. Sie liebte Molly und auch Arthur, für ihre zuvorkommende und herzliche Art.

Nach dem Krieg waren Molly und Arthur einmal hier gewesen, woran Hermine ungern zurückdachte.

Während ihre Mutter ihre Nase rümpfte, war ihr Vater sehr angetan. Arthur war begeistert, da er dieses Treffen als eine Chance sah, um alles zu erkunden und Hermines Vater über das Prinzip von Gummienten auszufragen. Arthur lernte viele neue Dinge über die Muggel und deren Technik kennen und ihre Mutter? Nun, ihre Mutter war nur anstandshalber so freundlich und fragte Molly über die Küche der Magier aus, obwohl Hermine wusste, dass es ihre Mutter nicht im Geringsten interessierte. Jane Granger tat das einfach aus Höflichkeit, da es ihr immer wichtig war, was die Außenwelt von ihr hielt. Hermine saß damals sehr bekümmert mit ihren Eltern und den Weasleys im Salon.

„Hermine, kommst du?", rief ihre Mutter von unten nach oben. Sie klang gehetzt.

„Ich komme, Mum!", rief Hermine zurück, stand vom Bett auf, legte Harrys Brief in ihr Buch zurück und marschierte zur Tür. Schon als sie die Treppe hinunter ging, konnte sie ihre Mutter und ihren Vater in der Küche hören. Sie schienen zu diskutieren.

„Jane, das ist doch eine Entscheidung, die das Kind zu treffen hat. Misch dich da nicht ein."

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Wovon sprach ihr Vater? Sie näherte sich langsam der Küche, um weiter zu lauschen. Das erinnerte sie, als sie damals alle – Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und die Zwillinge - im Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12 die geheimen Treffen des _Phönix-Orden_ belauscht hatten, da man sie nicht in die Gespräche mit einbezog. Einmal schnappte sich Krummbein eines der Langziehohren... Wieder schmunzelte Hermine, als sie diese Erinnerung Revue passieren ließ. Sie hatte so wunderbare Erinnerungen und war glücklich, zur Zaubergesellschaft zu gehören.

„Eben, sie ist ein _Kind_ und noch lange nicht erwachsen. Sie kann solche Entscheidungen nicht alleine treffen", protestierte ihre Mutter heftig. „Ich möchte das Beste für meine Tochter, David. Du etwa nicht?"

„Doch natürlich, Jane. Wo denkst du nur hin? Trotzdem denke ich, dass das Hermines Entscheidung ist und auch bleiben soll. Sie ist in der magischen Gesellschaft angesehen, ist in der magischen Welt bereits volljährig." David Granger war, im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau, sehr interessiert, was Magie betraf und hatte auch Hermine sehr genau zugehört, als sie erzählte, dass das magische Recht besagte, dass man mit siebzehn volljährig war.

„Aber nicht in der normalen Welt!", giftete Jane. „Hier, in unserer Welt, David, wird sie erst in zwanzig Tagen volljährig."

Hermine schüttelte hinter der Wand ihren Kopf. Ihre Mutter war fürchterlich. Man hätte sie mit Reinblütern gleichsetzen können. Mit dem Unterschied, dass diese die Muggelwelt hassten und ihre Mutter zwar die Zauberwelt nicht hasste, aber auch nicht überzeugt davon war. Sie sah das Böse in dieser Welt. Sie misstraute dieser Welt – Hermines Welt –, weil Jane diese Welt nicht kannte und sie der Auffassung war, allem zu misstrauen, das man nicht kannte. Das war schon immer so und ihre Mutter würde dieses Charakteristikum nicht ablegen.

„Mum, ich glaube, ich kann für mich selbst entscheiden." Hermine trat von der Wand weg und betrat die Küche.

Jane Granger drehte sich daraufhin um. „Ach, wirklich? So, wie du entschieden hast, uns einfach zu verzaubern und nach Australien zu schicken?"

Okay, ihre Mum war noch sauer, weil Hermine sie mit dem _Obliviate_ belegte, weil sie ihre Eltern schützen wollte. Wieso war sie so garstig deswegen? Nur, weil Hermine ihnen diese Entscheidung abgenommen hatte, um ihre Eltern vor dem Tod zu schützen? War sie deswegen so widerspenstig? Hermine wollte ihre Eltern schützen. War das so verwerflich? Dachte ihr Mutter, Hermine hätte kein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt? War ihre Mutter so borniert und glaubte, dass sie – weil sie Muggel waren – sicher gewesen wären? Gerade weil sie Muggel waren, waren sie für Voldemort ein leichtes Ziel. Gerade weil Hermine mit Harry Potter befreundet war, waren ihre Eltern wertvoll. Wertvoll im Sinne von, dass Voldemort ihre Eltern hätte entführen und foltern können, um an Hermine und im schlimmsten Fall auch an Harry heranzukommen.

Wieso verstand ihre Mutter diese Angst, diese Sorge, die Furcht und die Beklommenheit nicht? Mehrmals entschuldige sich Hermine, als sie ihre Eltern zurück nach London gebracht hatte. War irgendwann nicht auch einmal der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem ihre Mutter Ruhe geben konnte?

Oft empfand Hermine ihre Mutter als herzlos, als ob sie keinerlei Empathie für jemand anderen empfinden konnte. Wüsste sie es nicht besser, würde Hermine behaupten, ihre Mutter wäre mit Draco Malfoy verwandt...

Wieder zogen sich ihre Augen zusammen, als sie an Draco Malfoy dachte... Dieser... Dieser...

„Hermine!", holte Jane ihre Tochter aus den Gedanken zurück und blickte ihr entgegen. Sie nahm eine Teekanne, füllte Wasser ein und stellte sie auf den Herd. „Ich rede mit dir!", ergänzte sie, als sie ein Teeei aus dem Schrank nahm.

„Ja, Mum. Genau. Als ich euch nach Australien verschifft habe, habe ich nur an mich gedacht." Hermine war verletzt. Ja, fast denunziert. Erst bekam sie dieses dämliche Abzeichen nicht und nun begann auch ihre Mutter mit Vorhaltungen, mit Vorwürfen, ja, Hermine regelrecht anzuklagen.

Jane schüttelte ihren Kopf, hob eine Hand in die Luft und ließ sie sofort wieder sinken, bis die Hand gegen ihr Becken stieß.

„Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?", fragte Hermine, als sie die Küche weiter betrat und sich neben ihren Vater setzte. Sie beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er seine morgendliche Zeitung konzentriert durchblätterte.

„Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn du nach Oxford wechselst." Jane stützte ihre Hände auf der Küchenzeile ab und betrachtete ihre Tochter ausgiebig.

„Oxford?", wiederholte Hermine mit skeptischem Blick. Das meinte ihre Mutter doch ironisch, oder? Sie machte Witze. Sie wollte Hermine ärgern, weil sie immer noch sauer war.

„Ja, Oxford! Du sollst was anständiges lernen, Hermine!" Auch Jane nahm am Tisch Platz und starrte zu ihrer Tochter. Sie hoffte, sie könnte sie mit ihrem Blick manipulieren. Es wäre einfach das Beste für Hermine.

„Mum, stopp. Ich glaube, unsere Vorstellung, _was_ das Beste für mich ist, gehen ziemlich auseinander", wehrte sie sich. Nein, sie würde nicht nach Oxford gehen. Heute nicht, morgen nicht und auch in drei Monaten nicht. Sie würde morgen durch die Barriere zwischen Gleis neun und zehn gehen und mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach Hogwarts fahren. Was sonst? „Ich lerne in Hogwarts was anständiges." Waren ihre Zensuren nicht Beweis genug? Sie würde auch die lästigen Artikel im _Tagespropheten_ als Beweis durchgehen lassen, die ständig Hermines Brillanz glorifizierten.

Ihre Mutter war nicht überzeugt. Das sah Hermine. Sie sah, wie ihre Mutter beleidigt aufstand, die Kanne vom Herd nahm und das Teeei im Innern der Kanne verschwinden ließ.

„Ich werde nicht nach Oxford gehen, nur weil du möchtest, dass ich Zahnmedizin studiere!" Das war nicht zu fassen! Missmutig schaute sie zu ihrem Vater, der aufsah und den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstand. Er klappte seine Zeitung zu und nahm die Brille vom Gesicht.

„Jane, es ist ihre Entscheidung. Wenn sie nach Hogwarts möchte, und davon bin ich überzeugt, dann wird sie auch gehen. Haben wir unsere Tochter nicht zu einem eigenständigen Menschen erzogen, der seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und Fehler selbst machen muss?" Angespannt schaute David Granger zu seiner Frau auf, die mit verschränkten Armen vor der Spülmaschine stand und beleidigt aus dem Fenster sah. „Jane, Hermine möchte keine Zahnmedizin studieren. Wieso bist du so uneinsichtig?"

Auf ihren Vater war Verlass. Ihr Vater akzeptiere immer ihre Entscheidungen, respektierte ihre Wünsche und stand zu Hermine, was sehr erleichternd war. Auch wenn Hermine sich durchaus gegen ihre Mutter zur Wehr zu setzen wusste, war sie doch froh, ihren Vater im Rücken zu haben.

„Und wieso bist du so uneinsichtig, wenn es um das Wohl unserer Tochter geht?"

„Bin ich nicht, aber ich spreche unserer Tochter genug Intelligenz zu, dass sie am besten weiß, was sie will, wo sie will und wann sie es will!" David saß gelassen auf seinem Stuhl. Vor ihm dampfte eine Tasse Kaffee, die er jedoch bis jetzt nicht angerührt hatte.

„Du bist unmöglich, David." Beleidigt ließ sie die Teekanne außer Acht und ging aus der Küche. Hermine vermutete, dass sie nun ins Bad flüchtete, sich für die Arbeit fertig machen wollte und anschließend im Auto auf ihren Mann warten würde.

Hermine stieß die angestaute Luft aus, die sie die ganze Zeit über angehalten hatte. Eine Diskussion mit ihrer Mutter war immer anstrengend, weil ihre Mutter glaubte, immer alles besser zu wissen. Hinzu kam, dass sie immer Recht behalten wollte. In Konstellation mit ihrer eiskalter Art, machte genau dieses Verhalten ihre Mutter zu einem unausstehlichen Menschen. Zu einer Rabulistin und Pedantin. „Danke, Dad, aber ich hätte das auch alleine geschafft", grinste Hermine ihm entgegen.

„Ich weiß, Schatz." Behutsam strich er über Hermines Rücken. „Ich finde deine Entschlossenheit gut. Wie sagen die Jugendlichen heutzutage? _Zieh dein Ding durch?_ ", lächelte ihr Vater ihr entgegen und ballte die Hand zur Faust, wartete darauf, dass seine Tochter es ihm gleich tat und schlug dann gegen ihre Faust. „Winston Churchill sagte einmal, dass man keine Probleme löst, die man auf Eis legt. Deine Mutter wird sich beruhigen, Hermine. Soll ich dich morgen zum Bahnhof fahren?"

Sie mochte die Art ihres Vaters. Immer, wenn sie traurig war, kam er mit einem Zitat und heiterte sie damit auf. Ihr Vater war, neben Harry, Ginny und Ron, ihr ruhender Pol. Ein Mensch, in dem sie immer Rückhalt finden würde. „Oh nein, musst du nicht. Ich werde zum Bahnhof apparieren und mich dort mit Harry und Ron treffen."

„In Ordnung." Mit einem letzten Lächeln senkte er seinen Kopf und las seine Zeitung weiter. Auch er würde sich gleich fertig machen und gemeinsam mit seiner Frau, die sicher gleich im Auto sitzen würde, zur Arbeit fahren.

„Ich werde noch schnell zur Winkelgasse apparieren und ich denke, dass ich zum Abendessen wieder hier sein werde." Sie stand auf und ging nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Sie würde sich erst duschen, sich anziehen und dann durch die Winkelgasse streifen. Zuletzt war sie – in Bellatrix' Gestalt - dort, als sie mit Harry und Ron in Gringotts eingebrochen war, um einen Horkrux ausfindig zu machen. Sie freute sich darauf, endlich wieder durch die Straßen zu schlendern, vor Geschäften stehen zu bleiben und sich die Waren im Schaufenster anzusehen. Auch fragte sie sich, wie es jetzt in der Winkelgasse aussah. Die Konjunktur erholte sich, die Konjunkturzyklen waren nicht mehr verzerrt und für das nächste Jahr prophezeite man eine Expansion und einen Boom. Eine Rezession wurde nicht einmal erwähnt und die Menschen fingen an, ihre Welt wieder aufzubauen, indem neue Geschäfte eröffneten, um die Wirtschaft immer weiter anzukurbeln.

Nach der Dusche streifte sie sich das Handtuch von ihrem Körper und zog sich eine dunkle Jeans, Turnschuhe, ein graues T-Shirt und eine luftige Strickjacke an. Wieso sie sich nicht mit Magie trocken zauberte? Sie wollte nicht gänzlich unabhängig von der Magie sein. Sie dachte wieder an Malfoy... Ob er überhaupt vierundzwanzig Stunden ohne Magie auskam, oder ohne Hauselfen?

Um ihrer Mutter bis zum Abendessen nicht mehr über den Weg zu laufen, beschloss sie, von ihrem Zimmer aus direkt in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren. Hermine schnappte sich ihren Geldbeutel, in dem sich der Schlüssel ihres Verlieses befand und verschwand aus ihrem Zimmer.

Sicher landete sie in einer Seitenstraße, nahe der Nokturngasse. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie sah, was für Kreaturen die Gasse entlang spazierten. Einmal war sie auch dort unten, als sie mit Harry und Ron – man mochte es kaum glauben, dass sie wieder über diese Person nachdachte – Draco Malfoy verfolgten. Wieso dachte sie heute soviel über diesen Idioten nach? Ob es daran lag, dass sie ihn morgen zum ersten Mal wieder sah und das gleich ein ganzes Schuljahr lang? Höchstwahrscheinlich.

Eigentlich müsste dieser... dieser Sack lebenslang Hausverbot in Hogwarts erhalten. Er hatte es so verdient! Für alles einfach. Sie wollte nicht einmal, dass er Hausverbot bekam, weil er sie jahrelang immer diffamierte und beleidigte. Nein, sondern weil er zu den Todessern gehörte. Er folgte Voldemorts Gruppierung, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Er lebte nach den Regeln dieser Barbaren.

Alleine diese Gedanken machten sie wütend, trieben sie fast zur Weißglut.

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sie sich einer Person näherte, in die sie unausweichlich laufen würde, da auch diese Person mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und demnach keinerlei Möglichkeit bestand, Hermine auszuweichen.

Vielleicht würde er auch gar nicht in Hogwarts auftauchen, dachte Hermine. Merlin, sie ärgerte sich, dass er plötzlich so präsent in ihren Gedanken war. Vielleicht hatte Malfoy soviel Anstand und wiederholte sein siebtes Jahr nicht? Das wäre -

„Autsch", stieß Hermine aus, als sie gegen einen harten Widerstand lief. Sie blickte ruckartig auf. Schwarzer Umhang, breiter Rücken. Ihr Kopf wanderte höher. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich -", aber sie hielt abrupt inne. Diese Haare...

Diese blonden Haare! Nein! Nein, sie würde ihn jetzt nicht auch noch hier sehen? Nein, er beanspruchte schon ihre Gedanken, weil sie so wütend auf ihn war. Nein, nein, nein! Merlin wollte ihr wirklich einen Denkzettel verpassen, dafür, dass sie gedankenverloren durch die Winkelgasse lief.

Auch die angerempelte Person drehte sich um, da ihm die Stimme vertraut vorkam. „Granger."

Merlin, warum? Ihren Kopf legte sie in ihren Nacken. Sie schaute hinauf in den Himmel. Er war heute so klar und keine Wolke hatte sich gebildet. Es hätte ein so schöner Tag werden können...

„Was ist?", knurrte er ungehalten. „Beende deinen Satz!", forderte er immer noch knurrend.

Nun blickte Hermine wieder in seine Richtung. Wie konnte er so unverschämt sein? Okay, sie hätte aufpassen können, aber so affektiert auf sein Recht zu bestehen? Das war... Das war... Ja, das war typisch Draco Malfoy. Wieso überlegte sie überhaupt noch? Mit erhobenem Haupt wollte sie an ihm vorbeimarschieren, bis sie zurückgehalten wurde.

„Ich warte!" Seine Hand berührte ihre Schulter, was er selbst als sehr ungewöhnlich empfand.

Er wollte also, dass sie sich entschuldigte? Sicher wollte er das, aber nach diesem Auftreten, der Hermine deutlich zeigte, dass er sich keinen Deut gebessert hatte, würde sie sich gewiss nicht entschuldigen. „Worauf?", fragte sie ungeniert. Ganz unverbindlich. Als ob sie nicht wüsste, wovon er sprach.

Draco musterte ihre Erscheinung und feixte. Pansy, Gregory und Blaise, die neben ihm standen, waren still. Keiner der Drei gab einen Laut von sich. „Auf ein Eingeständnis? Eine Entschuldigung, aufgrund deiner Desorientierung? Wie wäre es damit, denn, das wolltest du doch tun, richtig? Dich entschuldigen." Sein Kopf neigte sich zur Seite, ehe er sie blitzschnell losließ.

Hermine taumelte zurück, durch den Druck, den er durch den Stoß auf sie ausübte.

„Draco, hör auf!", verlangte Pansy und schlug ihren Ordner gegen seinen Oberarm.

„Sei still, Pansy", fauchte Draco, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Sein hasserfüllter Blick galt nur Granger. Seine schiefergrauen Augen bohrten sich fast in ihre Haut. Auch Hermine war sprachlos, dass ausgerechnet Pansy einschritt, ihm ihren Ordner gegen den Arm schlug und verlangte, dass er aufhörte. Ihr Blick war starr auf das Mädchen mit den kurzen, schwarzen Haaren gerichtet. „Siehst du, Pansy? Auch Granger denkt, dass du nicht ganz richtig tickst! So schaut sie jedenfalls", sprach Draco weiter.

„Du bist ein Idiot", keifte Pansy, wandte sich ab und verließ gemeinsam mit Gregory, den sie am Arm mit sich zerrte, die Gruppe. Draco verstand nicht, weshalb sie ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und einen Neustart wagen wollte – in Hogwarts. Mit Gregory! Sie beide beschlossen, sich in ihrem letzten Jahr anzustrengen, einen guten Abschluss zu absolvieren und arbeiten zu gehen. Sie wollten nicht mehr nach diesen Idealen leben, die beinahe ihr beider Leben zerstört hätten.

Dracos Blick war immer noch auf Granger gerichtet. Er tastete sich mit seinen Augen von oben nach unten. Er betrachtete den Körper, durch dessen Adern zwar rotes Blut floss, das sie aber nicht zu einer wahren Hexe machte. Er hasste es, dass Muggelgeborene immer Vorrang hatten. Immer bevorzugt wurden, obwohl es nur den Reinblütern zu verdanken war, dass Zauberer nicht schon lange ausgestorben waren. _Drachenmist!_ „Also, was ist?"

„Ja, ist ja schon gut. Es tut mir Leid", erwiderte Hermine enerviert. Mit keiner Silbe war diese Entschuldigung ernst gemeint.

„Nochmal. Dieses Mal mit mehr Ehrlichkeit", befahl er herrisch. Nur weil er halbwegs bekehrt wurde, Potter für ihn und seine Familie aussagte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er Potters kleinem Häschen auf ewig dankbar sein musste, geschweige denn, ihr mit Respekt gegenüber treten musste. Er hatte nie verlangt, dass Potter für ihn aussagte. Merlin, verdammt! Er stand in Potters Schuld, richtig? Ja, aber nicht in Grangers Schuld.

Malfoy hatte nicht mehr alle Nadeln an der Tanne. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und marschierte an ihm vorbei. „Na dann. Bis morgen, Granger!", rief er ihr hinterher und steckte belustigt seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen.

Hermine wirbelte herum. Er würde also tatsächlich zurückkommen... Sie wollte etwas erwidern, auf seine Provokation eingehen, doch alles, was passierte, war, dass sich ihr Mund nur öffnete, ohne dass ein Laut ihre Kehle verließ. Sie gebot sich zur Räson. Das musste sie, ehe sie etwas aussprach, was sie vielleicht bereuen könnte. Denn im Gegensatz zu Malfoy, besaß Hermine Manieren.

„Willst du was sagen?", rief er wieder zu ihr herüber, aus wenigen Metern Entfernung. Er stemmte belustigt seine Hände in die Hüften und wartete auf eine Antwort ihrerseits. Doch alles, was er sah, war ihr offener Mund. „Offenbar nicht", lachte Draco, schlug Blaise auf die Schulter, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er gehen wollte – zurück in den _tropfenden Kessel_ , um den letzten Ferientag noch zu genießen.

Oh! Ein wirkliches Aas war er, war es immer gewesen. Malfoy würde das als Triumph deuten, weil er sie hatte stehen lassen. Dabei war das ihr Plan gewesen. Ihr Plan, verflucht! Sie wollte ihn stehen lassen. Nicht umgekehrt. Er durfte nicht einmal mehr denken, dass er über irgendetwas – Situationen, Taten oder sonst was – die Macht haben würde. Er sollte sein letztes Schuljahr beenden – wozu er, ihrer Meinung nach, jegliches Recht verloren hatte, als er sich den Todessern anschloss – und sie einfach in Ruhe lassen. Gut, dass sie doch nicht zur Schulsprecherin ernannt wurde, wenn sie daran dachte, dass Malfoy ebenfalls Schulsprecher hätte werden können. Nein, das hätte zu zwei Möglichkeiten geführt, denn bei ihrem Glück wären er und sie sicher zusammen zu Schulsprechern gewählt worden und sie sah sich schon, dass sie ihn anflehte, das Amt niederzulegen oder aber, wie er ihr das Leben zur Hölle machte, was er auch so tun würde. Nur jetzt konnte er das eben nur auf den Fluren oder im Unterricht. Wären sie Schulsprecher, hätte er jederzeit die Möglichkeit, hätte viel mehr Freiraum, sie anzugreifen oder ähnliches...

Gott, ihr Kopf tat weh, als sie sich so viele diffuse Gedanken wegen Malfoy machte. Sie sollte schleunigst das erledigen, weswegen sie auch hier war. Sie drehte sich um, nachdem sie Malfoy und Zabini wenige Sekunden nachsah, bis auch sie in der Menschenmenge verschwunden waren. Stattdessen erfreute sie sich daran, dass die Menschen wieder die Öffentlichkeit aufsuchten und keinerlei Angst mehr ausgesetzt waren.

„Glaubst du, sie ist Schulsprecherin?", fragte Blaise, als er neben Draco ging und sie sich immer weiter durch die Winkelgasse schlichen. Seinen Umhang hatte er sich galant über seinen Arm gelegt.

„Mit Sicherheit. Ich frage mich eher, wieso sie alleine hier ist?" Wo waren Potter und das Wiesel? Sonst waren sie doch auch immer zusammen, klebten aneinander und machten alles zusammen.

„Was solls. Potter und Weasley hatten wohl keine Lust", warf Blaise belanglos ein.

„Möglich", grummelte er. Draco wollte gar nicht über sie nachdenken. Es reichte schon, dass er sie ab morgen wieder ein Jahr sehen musste. Ihm war klar, dass Granger ihr letztes Jahr definitiv wiederholen würde. Sie war eine unbelehrbare Besserwisserin, ein nerviger Bücherwurm. Natürlich würde sie die Schule mit Bestnoten abschließen wollen.

„Wäre von Vorteil, wenn du dich einfach mit ihr arrangierst." Blaise zog die Tür des _tropfenden Kessels_ auf und ließ Draco den Vortritt.

„Und was lässt dich denken, dass ich mich mit ihr arrangieren sollte?" Wirklich lustig. Er sollte sich mit Granger arrangieren, weil sie jetzt gegen ihn gelaufen war und er das Gespräch mit ihr beendet hatte? Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. „Was soll das?"

„Ich meine ja nur", erwiderte Blaise und hob unschuldig seine Hände. „Es wäre einfach ein guter Anfang, nach allem, was passiert ist – zwischen dir und ihr."

„Augenblick! Meine Differenzen mit Granger gehen dich nichts an. Ich werde sie nicht anders behandeln, als sonst auch. Außerdem lenkst du ab!", giftete Draco, als sie sich an einen Tisch setzten, der weiter abseits stand.

„Dann ignoriere sie wenigstens. Ich -" Wie begann man so ein Gespräch? Wie erklärte man seinem besten Freund, was in den Ferien passiert war?

„Spuck es aus." Draco war nur noch mehr genervt. Diese Wandlung, die alle durchlebten, kotzte ihn an. Das ganze Verhalten grenzte eher an Heuchelei, statt wirklicher Einsicht, dachte Draco.

„Ich bin mit Ginny Weasley zusammen, was bedeutet, dass du Granger öfter sehen wirst." Nun war es raus, aber Draco war auch Blaises Freund. Freunde erzählen sich doch solche Dinge, die das Leben veränderten, oder? Es gab kein zurück mehr. Nun musste er sich Draco und seinem misstrauischen, skeptischem und wütendem Blick stellen.


	2. Machtspiel

**\- Kapitel zwei -**

 **Machtspiel**

Hätte er den Feuerwhiskey früher bekommen und bereits angesetzt, hätte er ihn spätestens jetzt ausgespuckt. Nicht nur Granger war der Mittelpunkt ihres Gesprächs, nun war es auch die kleine Weasley... Wann sollte diese Liaison entstanden sein? Waren jetzt alle übergeschnappt? Goyle und Pansy hatten offensichtlich zueinander gefunden. Die Zwei konnten es zwar noch nicht so zeigen und jetzt auch Blaise mit der kleinen Weasley? Grundgütiger, das waren Nachrichten, die man am liebsten sofort vergessen oder gar nicht erst bekommen wollte. Wohin führte das?

Hatten sie sich in den Ferien ihren Kopf irgendwo angestoßen? Ließen sie nicht genug Sauerstoff an ihre Zähne oder worin lag dieses dringende Bedürfnis seiner Bekannten, sich plötzlich binden zu wollen?

Draco hasste diese Gefühlsduselei. Er war nie der Mensch für Liebe oder Beziehungen und hatte auch nicht vor, zu solch einem Beziehungstypen zu mutieren. Er kannte keine Liebe und wollte sie nicht kennenlernen. Er wollte Sex. Das wollte er. Nichts anderes. Klare Abläufe und klare Regeln. Unverbindlich. Man müsste niemandem Rechenschaft ablegen. Man konnte tun und lassen, was man wollte und war zu nichts verpflichtet. Er wollte nur den Körper der Mädchen, sonst nichts. Liebe... Widerwärtige, belanglose Zeitverschwendung, nichts weiter. Für Liebe musste man sich aufopfern und das wollte Draco noch nie.

Aber viel schlimmer war die Tatsache, dass Blaise mit der kleinen Weasley anbandelte. Merlin!

„Ist das dein ernst?", spuckte Draco ihm angewidert entgegen. Er konnte Blaise nicht verstehen, wie er sich auf so etwas einlassen konnte, was weit unter ihnen stand. Die Weasleys waren Blutsverräter - die Größten, die er kannte. „Die kleine Weasley?" Gott, die Vorstellung verursachte einen Würgereiz in seiner Kehle. Draco hasste die Weasleys! Ja, wahrhaftig! Sobald diese Familie erwähnt wurde, spiegelte sich in seinen Augen der blanke Hass. Blaise war doch vorher genauso wie Draco, oder nicht? Auch für Blaise war das sicher nur ein Spiel. Blaise benutzte ebenfalls die Mädchen für seine Befriedigungen. Nie zog er ernsthafte Bindungen in Erwägung.

Blaise lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. Jetzt war er schon von Anfang an ehrlich und das war offenbar ein Fehler. Eindeutig würde Baise daraus seine Lehre ziehen. „Sie ist süß, weißt du?"

 _„Süß?"_ , kicherte Draco sarkastisch. „Ich dachte schon, dir geht es nicht gut."

„Das ist kein Spiel, Draco!", wehrte sich Blaise vergeblich. Natürlich kannte er Draco und wusste, was er dachte. „Ich mag Ginny Weasley wirklich."

„Weiß der Goldjunge schon davon? Willst du dir einen besseren Ruf durch sie verschaffen, oder worin liegt deine Intention? Ich kann es mir nämlich echt nicht erklären und vorstellen will ich es mir erst recht nicht." Der Feuerwhiskey wurde endlich zu ihrem Tisch gebracht. Draco schnappe sich das Glas und kippte die kalte, klare, feurige Flüssigkeit seine Speiseröhre hinab. Merlin, er müsste noch einen trinken, um Blaise weiter zuhören oder viel eher dieses Gespräch _ertragen_ zu können – das traf es schon eher.

„Ich verbessere mir meinen Ruf nicht durch sie. Außerdem sagt das gerade der Richtige, was?"

Oh, verdammte Hippogreifkacke. Er hätte Blaise niemals von seiner _Besessenheit_ erzählen dürfen. Draco hätte dieses Geheimnis wirklich für sich behalten sollen. Sonst hütete er doch auch solche privaten Angelegenheiten wie einen Schatz, den er aus einem versunkenen Schiff an die Oberfläche transportierte. Diese Besessenheit, die er selbst so sehr an sich hasste, viel mehr verabscheute. Er konnte nicht erklären, wann oder woher sie kam. Fakt war, dass sie da war und dieser Umstand war nervtötend. Ja, schon fast ätzend. Er hasste Granger, aber er entwickelte eine seltsame Angewohnheit. Er wollte sie. Er wollte sie in seinem Bett, mit ihr unvorstellbare Dinge tun und genau das hatte er Blaise erzählt. Es war wirklich ein Fehler gewesen, ihm davon zu erzählen.

„Schwachsinn", fauchte Draco und kippte den nächsten Feuerwhiskey in seinen Mund. Der Whiskey brannte so wunderbar herrlich in seinem Mund. Wie die brennende Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinab lief... Das Gefühl war betörend und genauso empfand er Granger. Betörend.

„Draco, du entwickelst eine Obsession. Ist dir das bewusst?" Blaise machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen. Draco erzählte ihm im letzten Schuljahr - als Granger, Potter und Weasley nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkamen - dass er eine eigenartige Besessenheit gegenüber Granger entwickelt hätte. Draco erzählte ihm, wie abstoßend er das selbst fand und doch nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte. „Das kann gefährlich werden!" Blaise bedachte ihn mit einem sorgenvollen Blick und dachte daran, wie gefährlich all das werden konnte. Wenn Draco seine Sucht nicht in den Griff bekäme und auf dumme Ideen kommen würde... Nicht, dass er seinem besten Freund eine Persönlichkeitsstörung anlasten wollte, nein, gewiss nicht, aber er machte sich Sorgen. Ständig sprach Draco von ihr...

„Ich weiß das auch, verdammt!", flüsterte Draco verhalten und schaute sich im _tropfenden Kesse_ l um. Draco wollte vermeiden, dass das an die falschen Ohren kam. Nicht auszudenken, was passierte, wenn jemand hörte, _worüber_ sie sprachen. Immerhin war Draco ein bekanntes Gesicht. Er sah sich die Bedienungen an, die mit ihren knappen Röcken durch den Raum liefen und die Gäste dazu animierten, noch mehr zu trinken. Gott, diese Gören. Immer, wenn er sich in der letzten Zeit in einem Mädchen vergrub, stellte er sich vor, dass sie Granger wäre. Es war eine Qual. „Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht? Denkst du, ich bin mir darüber nicht im Klaren?"

„Kommt mir nicht so vor", erwiderte Blaise ruhig. Er wollte Draco nicht in die Enge treiben, aber er wollte auch seinen besten Freund nicht stehen lassen. „Vielleicht solltest du mir ihr reden? Granger erscheint mir als vernünftig."

Mit ihr reden? Und wie er mit ihr reden würde, nur nicht über Banalitäten. Er würde ihr klar zu verstehen geben, dass sich ihr niemand zu nähern hatte, außer er selbst. Ob sie damit einverstanden wäre? Ganz sicher nicht, aber Draco war es schon lange egal, wenn er ehrlich war. „ _Vernünftig?_ Granger? Reden wir von derselben Granger? Du glaubst tatsächlich, dass sie mit _mir_ ", Draco zeigte mit seinem Finger auf sich, „vernünftig reden wird? In welcher Zeitzone lebst du?"

„Du kannst es zumindest versuchen, oder? Was hättest du zu verlieren?" Blaise nahm sein Glas und ließ die Flüssigkeit im Innern hin und her schwappen. Jedes Mal, wenn der Whiskey gegen die Innenseite seines Glases stieß, entstanden Wellen. Zu beobachten, wie diese Wellen in der Flüssigkeit entstanden, beruhigten Blaise ungemein. Es war sein Ausgleich, um mit Draco zu reden.

Was er zu verlieren hätte? Vieles. Zuerst einmal würde er sein Gesicht verlieren. Granger würde ihn kompromittieren. Er hatte auch keine Lust mehr, darüber zu reden. Ständig die Vorhaltungen, ständig dieses Gut zureden. Draco hatte es satt. Er würde zur Toilette marschieren, der kleinen blonden Kellnerin zuzwinkern und darauf hoffen, dass sie nicht dem Klischee entsprach und seine Andeutungen verstand. Er hoffte, sie würde ihm folgen. Draco hoffte, er könnte wenigstens für zehn Minuten Granger vergessen können. „Du entschuldigst mich?"

Blaise drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl und folgte Dracos Blick. „Nein, bleib sitzen. Das bringt dich auch nicht weiter." Schnell platzierte Blaise seine Hand auf Dracos Schultern, um ihn daran zu hindern und zurück auf den Stuhl zu drücken.

„Ich muss aufs Klo, verdammt." Nun wollte Blaise ihn auch noch kontrollieren? Ihm die Leviten lesen und ihm gleichzeitig sagen, was richtig und falsch war? Super. Hätte er all das früher gewusst, wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen, sich _Freunde_ anzuschaffen. Er sah ja jetzt, was dabei raus kam, wenn man zu viel von sich preisgab.

„Ja, um dich mit der Blondine zu begnügen. Ich hab das schon verstanden", deutete Blaise lapidar und setzte sein Glas an. „Sie wird dir nicht helfen können, dein Verlangen nach Granger zu stillen." Nein, das würde Draco nicht helfen. Ein Gespräch würde ihm helfen, aber keine Ablenkungen, in denen er andere Frauen verführte. Viel eher würde das alles verschlimmern, da der Drang nach der echten Granger immer intensiver werden würde.

Beleidigt blieb Draco sitzen und verschränkte seine Arme. Dann würde er eben morgen in Hogwarts seinem Drängen nachgeben. Er hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt und Draco bekam immer das, was er wollte. _Immer!_ Daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Er würde Granger in sein Bett bekommen. „Fein!"

„Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten." Blaise hielt zwei Finger in die Höhe.

„Oh, das klingt interessant", schnalzte Draco und sah in eine andere Richtung. Wenn Blaise irgendwelche Möglichkeiten vorschlug, kam nie etwas gescheites raus.

Blaises Blick klärte sich und er fuhr fort, ohne auf Dracos Sticheleien einzugehen. „Entweder du vergisst sie." Blaise sah, wie Dracos Blick zurück huschte und ihm damit unfreiwillig zeigte, dass das ausgeschlossen wäre. „Oder du redest mit ihr." Als hätte er eine perfekte Rede gehalten, streckte sich Blaise und verschränkte seine Arme ebenfalls vor der Brust. „Um eines der Dinge wirst du nicht herumkommen, meinst du nicht?"

Oh, er würde drum herumkommen. Indem er sie einfach nahm. Dann müsste er nicht mit ihr reden! Draco konnte sehr überzeugend sein, wenn er wollte und beim Merlin, er _wollte_. Das bewies er sich selbst schon oft genug, wenn er mit einer Frau intim werden wollte. „Für dich gibt es auch eine Möglichkeit." Draco schob das Glas in die Mitte des Tischs und funkelte sein Gegenüber an. „Halt dich raus!" Zum ersten Mal dachte Draco ernsthaft darüber nach, woher diese Besessenheit kam. Zwar machte er sich vorher schon Gedanken, aber verwarf sie sofort, weil er sich all das nie eingestehen wollte. Hinzu kam, dass er Blaise gerne weit weg hexen würde - auf eine verlassene Insel oder so.

„Du wirst an Potter nicht vorbeikommen", erklärte Blaise diplomatisch.

Dracos Augenbraue flog nach oben. „Du sagst mir also, dass du an die kleine Weasley ran kommst, aber ich nicht an Granger? Wegen Potter?" Das war ja witzig. „Potter steht nicht über allem." Er zog seinen pechschwarzen Umhang enger um sich. Er hasste es, wenn seine Kleidung darunter hervor blitzte. „Potter ist nicht ausschlaggebend dafür, klar? Außerdem hätte Potter mehr Interesse an der kleinen Weasley, als an Granger, das versichere ich dir", fügte er augenzwinkernd hinzu. Bevor Potter Granger wollte, würde eher die Hölle gefrieren und Draco würde ihn in die tiefsten Abgründe stoßen. Zweitens würde Potter eher die kleine Weasley wollen, statt seine beste Freundin. Immerhin sah auch er leider die Blicke, die das Narbengesicht der rothaarigen Weaselette zuwarf.

„Du spielst mit dem Feuer, Draco."

„Das ist das Schöne daran", beantwortete Draco Blaises Warnung. „Deswegen spielst du doch auch mit dem Feuer", feixte er.

„Granger ist keine Sache, die du mit Galleonen erledigen kannst. Sie ist nicht käuflich, verlass dich drauf", bemerkte Blaise einschneidend. Irgendwie musste er Draco zur Vernunft bringen. Das konnte wirklich nicht gesund sein, was Draco sich in seinem Kopf zusammenstellte. „Alleine, dass du ihr seit den Sommerferien hinterher spionierst." Blaise fasste sich an seinen geschorenen Kopf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie bis jetzt nichts gemerkt hat! Noch schlimmer, dass ich das alles mit ansehe und davon weiß. Und Potter ist nicht mit Ginny zusammen. Er hat damit nichts zu tun."

„Ach, und was habe ich mit Potter zu tun? Auch nichts oder ist er mit Granger zusammen? Was das andere betrifft - alles eine Sache der Übung!" Draco wunderte sich, dass er sich gar keine Gedanken darüber machte, dass Blaise alles an die kleine Weasley verraten könnte, aber das würde Blaise nicht tun. Blaise war sein _Freund_ , zumindest behauptete Blaise das immer. Ja, Blaise schimpfte sich sogar als seinen _besten Freund_. „Wenn man so lange im Dunkeln leben musste, wird man ein Meister im Verbergen."

„Es ist sinnlos, was? Du hast es dir in den Kopf gesetzt, Granger in dein Bett zu bekommen."

„Dann hör doch einfach auf, mit mir zu diskutieren?", schlug Draco vor und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. Blaise wurde langsam wirklich lästig, aber noch behielt Draco seine Nerven. Noch konnte er Stärke zeigen. Wobei, was hieß _noch_? Er würde seine Stärke auch weiterhin behalten, das stand fest wie ein Zauberstab zum Zauberer gehörte.

„Kann es sein, dass du dich in sie _verliebt_ hast?", fragte Blaise spitz. Er wusste, Draco war noch nie verliebt gewesen. Seine Begierde nach schönen Frauen ging nie weiter als bis zur Bettkante hinaus. Draco wollte nur den Körper der Frauen, sich daran austoben und von vorne anfangen. Auch Blaise mochte lange dieses Spiel, bis er Ginny kennenlernte. So richtig kennenlernte... Sie gab ihm das Gefühl, sich geborgen und wohl zu fühlen. Etwas, was er bei all den anderen Frauen noch nie spürte.

Ha, was? Gut, dass er von Granger besessen war, ließ er noch durchgehen, aber das? „Quatsch!" Verliebt? Das Wort klang so surreal in seinen Ohren. Nein, Granger war einfach eine verbotene Frucht, die er zuerst kosten wollte. Sie war unberührt und er wollte der Erste sein. Wenn er sie einmal gehabt hätte, wäre alles vorbei, ganz sicher und sie würde ihn niemals vergessen. Nie mehr! Das war seine Mantra. All die Männer die folgten, wären bedeutungslose Gesichter, aber ihn, wenn er der Erste wäre, würde sie niemals vergessen. Sie würde die anderen Männer immer mit ihm vergleichen, aber als er darüber nachdachte, wie Granger eventuell andere Männer haben könnte, hätte er kotzen können. Von jetzt an, würde kein anderer Mann mehr in ihre Nähe kommen – jedenfalls nicht so, dass sie mit jemandem intim verkehren konnte. „Du redest Unsinn! Du scheinst schon zu vernebelt zu sein - von billigen Gefühlen."

„Vielleicht", deutete Blaise mit erhobenem Finger an. „Vielleicht, aber früher oder später wird es dir genauso ergehen. Verlass dich drauf. Es sei denn, du kommst klar und lässt sie in Ruhe." Was sollte er noch sagen? Er konnte nicht immer an Dracos Umhang hängen und aufpassen. Wenn Draco unerkannt bleiben wollte, dann konnte er das auch verdammt gut. Blaise dachte nur, Granger wäre etwas aufgefallen, aber das schien nicht der Fall gewesen zu sein.

Draco würde Granger schon sehr bald klar machen, was er wollte. Da sie mit Sicherheit Schulsprecherin geworden war, könnte er sie vor ihrem Turm abfangen. Sie wäre nicht mehr ständig von ihren dämlichen Freunden umgeben und somit war die Gelegenheit einfach günstiger, wenn er sie vor dem Schulsprecherturm abfangen würde. Er streckte ein Bein unter dem Tisch aus und stierte zu Blaise hinüber. Er versuchte seinen _besten Freund_ \- denn, das war Blaise doch angeblich - mit Blicken zu töten, um ihm zu zeigen, wie wenig er von seinen Beurteilungen und Analysen hielt – nämlich nichts. Gar nichts! „Wars das?", wollte er genervt wissen.

„Mach das, was du für richtig hältst. Ich sage dir trotzdem, das ist der falsche Weg", manifestierte Blaise. Jetzt weiter mit Draco zu diskutieren wäre sinnlos. Man kam einfach nicht zu diesem sturem Bock durch.

Machen, was er für richtig hielt? Natürlich würde er das machen. Da ließ er sich auch nicht von Blaise abhalten oder dazwischenreden.

 **XxX**

„Los, Hermine! Jetzt zeig endlich dein Abzeichen", drängte Ron, als er, Harry, Hermine, Ginny und Neville ein passendes Abteil gefunden hatten. „Du hast uns die ganzen Sommerferien auf die Folter gespannt."

Angespannt setzte sich Hermine dazu. Es war ihr peinlich, zugeben zu müssen, dass sie gar kein Abzeichen bekam, obwohl sie die ganzen Ferien über nur darauf gewartet hatte. Es schmerzte sie wirklich, dass McGonagall – die nach dem Krieg Schulleiterin geworden war – so wenig Vertrauen in ihre Schülerin hatte. Es waren fast seelische Schmerzen, so verletzt war Hermine. Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe, als sie in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde sah. „Ich habe _kein_ Abzeichen bekommen." Ihr Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster des fahrenden Hogwarts-Express.

„Bitte?", fragte Harry irritiert nach und schob seine Brille seinen Nasenrücken hinauf. Sicher hatte er sich nur verhört. Sein Oberkörper beugte sich nach vorne, während er auf die richtige Antwort von Hermine wartete.

„Wie?", kam es erstaunt von Ginny und Ron. Ihre Münder klappen synchron auf und sie starrten perplex in Hermines Gesicht. „Du machst Witze?", fragte Ron vorsichtshalber nach. „Oder? Du machst doch jetzt gerade einen Witz?"

„Nein", antwortete Hermine niedergeschlagen. Die Landschaften zogen an ihren Augen vorbei und sie musste sich fest auf ihre Zähne beißen, um nicht los zu schreien. „Ich habe kein Abzeichen bekommen", wiederholte sie deprimiert. Die Gegebenheit zuzugeben, führte ihr noch mehr vor Augen, wie ernst das war. Sie wurde nicht zur Schulsprecherin ernannt. Es war die pure Realität. „Meine Mum wollte auch, dass ich nach Oxford wechsle."

„Nach Oxford?", hakte Ginny nach. „Warum?" Ihr war es schleierhaft, weshalb Hermines Mutter das wollte.

„Um später Zahnmedizin studieren zu können." Es tat gut, über etwas anderes zu reden und nicht immer wieder daran erinnert zu werden, dass sie keine Schulsprecherin sein würde. So konnte Hermine ihre ganze Wut, ihren Zorn und ihre Trauer auf ihre Mutter projizieren. „Sie wollte schon immer, dass ich Zahnärztin werde, aber mein Vater und ich ich haben ihr meinen Standpunkt verdeutlicht." An ihrer Abteiltür ging gerade Malfoy vorbei. Sie sah, wie er seine Schritte verlangsamte und sie im Augenwinkel ansah. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, jedoch so, dass es niemand mitbekam, woraufhin sie sich an gestern erinnerte, als sie gegen ihn gelaufen war...

Er hatte sich kein Stück geändert. Dieser unfassbar gemeine Mensch!

„Meinst du nicht?"

„Was?", fragte Hermine, da sie Ron nicht zuhörte. Viel zu sehr war sie wieder in ihrer Erinnerung gefangen. Malfoy war ein Idiot. Sie klammerte sich an das Faktum, dass sie ihn nur noch dieses Jahr sehen musste und auch nicht in allen Unterrichtsfächern. Das war ihr rettender Anker. Vielleicht war Professor McGonagall so kulant und würde Gryffindor nicht so oft mit den Slytherins in einen Klassenraum zwängen. Aber was wusste Hermine schon? Sie wurde ja auch keine Schulsprecherin.

Man, sie hätte gerne ihren Frust hinausgeschrien.

„Ich habe gesagt: Vielleicht hat McGonagall sich auch geirrt oder du wirst erst während der Eröffnungsfeier zur Schulsprecherin ernannt?", fantasierte Ron erneut. Er konnte es nicht glauben und hielt das alles immer noch für einen schlechten Scherz.

Das war lieb von Ron – ohne Zweifel. Er gab sich die größten Mühen, sie aufzuheitern, aber das würde nicht helfen. Hermine war realistisch genug, um zu wissen, dass McGonagall sich nicht irrte, ihr kein Fehler unterlaufen war und sie Hermine auch nicht während der Feier zur Schulsprecherin ernennen würde. „Unwahrscheinlich. _Professor_ ", betonte Hermine und schaute Ron mahnend in die Augen, „McGonagall irrt sich in dieser Hinsicht bestimmt nicht. Wieso sollte sie auch?"

„Die Eule kann sich verflogen haben?", warf Harry ein. Auch Rons Kopf nickte heftig, um Harry zuzustimmen.

„Auch das ist unwahrscheinlich." Dass Eulen vielleicht ein oder zwei Tage länger brauchten, in Ordnung, aber verflogen? Nein, Eulen waren zuverlässigere Boten, als die Postboten in der Muggelwelt.

Sie alle führten eine hitzige Diskussion, eine waghalsige Debatte, gefüttert mit den wildesten Spekulation, wieso und weshalb Hermine nicht zur Schulsprecherin ernannt wurde. Sie grübelten, philosophierten und dachten darüber nach, wer an Hermines Stelle sein würde. Wer könnte geeigneter sein, als sie? Niemand war gewissenhafter im Umgang mit den Schulregeln als Hermine. Harry vermutete, weil sie immer dabei war, wenn in Hogwarts etwas schief ging. Die ganze Zugfahrt über hielt das Gespräch an. Kein anderes Thema war präsenter und das störte Hermine. Sie wollte nicht die ganze Zeit daran erinnert werden. Immer wieder versuchte sie, einen anderen Aspekt zu finden oder über eine andere Problematik zu sprechen. Auch bemerkte sie, dass Malfoy ziemlich oft an ihrer Abteiltür vorbei lief und seine Schritte sich jedes Mal kurz verlangsamten.

Was sollte das?

Wütend kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen. Sicher wollte er irgendwelche Informationen erspähen, diese weitertragen oder einen Plan aushecken. Irgendetwas war hier faul!

Hermine bat Harry diskret – ohne, dass das ganze Abteil etwas hörte - um seinen Tarnumhang. Sie belog ihn sogar und erzählte, sie wolle wissen, wer Schulsprecherin geworden war. Sie sagte ernsthaft, dass sie zum Abteil laufen und schauen würde, wer es geworden war. Merlin, sie fühlte sich schrecklich, aber würde sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen, würde Harry mitkommen wollen und das könnte unter Umständen zur Eskalation führen. Hermine wollte nicht schon während der Zugfahrt Punkte für Gryffindor verlieren, wenn sie Malfoy auflauerte.

Am Ende würde Harry das alles noch missverstehen. Vielleicht würde er sich die wildesten Hirngespinste ausmalen, wenn er tatsächlich wüsste, dass Hermine Malfoy hinterher spionierte.

Hermine zog den Umhang über ihren Körper und öffnete vorsichtig die Abteiltür. Sie schlängelte sich an mehreren Schülern vorbei und das war schwieriger als gedacht, wenn man bedachte, wie viele Schüler sich auf den Fluren des Zuges befanden. Sie wollte in das Abteil, in dem die Slytherins und vor allem Malfoy war. Sie wollte wissen, was für ein Spiel er treiben wollte. Nur, um vorbereitet zu sein...

Harry wäre auch dankbar, wenn er vorher wüsste, mit was er es zu tun bekäme.

Mühselig erreichte sie das besagte Abteil. Gerade, als sie die Hand ausstreckte, um in den nächsten Waggon zu gelangen, wurde sie von hinten gepackt. Der Umhang wurde nach oben gezogen und die Person, die nach Hermines Schultern packte, kam unter den Umhang. Hermine konnte nicht schreien, da ihr Angreifer sofort eine Hand auf ihren Mund presste. Der andere Arm schlang sich um ihre Taille, womit sie gegen einen unbekannten Körper gepresst wurde. Auch noch so, dass ihre Arme gefangen waren und sie nicht ihren Zauberstab erreichte.

Mist! Mist! Mist!

„Tz, tz, tz", schnalzte Draco mit seiner Zunge. „Wirklich unvorsichtig!", flüsterte er ihr zu und seine Hand ruhte auf ihren Lippen, sodass kein Laut hindurch zischen konnte.

Hermine lief es eiskalt ihren Rücken hinab, als sie die Stimme von Malfoy erkannte. Unter tausend anderen würde sie diese kalte, furchterregende Stimme erkennen. Sie fing an sich zu wehren. Versuchte ihren Körper zu befreien, doch das machte alles nur schlimmer. Malfoys Arm, der um ihre Taille geschlungen war, packte fester zu, womit sie noch enger an seinen Körper gedrückt wurde.

„Du willst doch die Existenz von Potters Umhang nicht offenbaren, oder?" Immer noch hielt er seine Hand auf ihren Mund gedrückt. Seinen Kopf lehnte er gegen ihre Schläfe, als er ihr diesen Satz zuflüsterte. „Hat Potter dir nichts von unserem Zusammentreffen - im Hogwarts-Express - im sechsten Schuljahr erzählt? Denn, wenn er dies getan hätte – was besser für dich gewesen wäre – wüsstest du, dass ich schon lange weiß, dass das Narbengesicht einen Tarnumhang – dazu noch einen wirklich unsichtbaren Umhang – besitzt." Seine Nase ließ er über ihre seidigen Haare gleiten. Gott, sie roch so gut. So fantastisch und verführerisch, aber er würde sich hüten, sie zu berühren. Das hatte er noch nie nötig, eine Frau zu irgendetwas zu zwingen. Nein, irgendwann würde sie wollen, weil ihr Verlangen nicht mehr zu bändigen wäre. So lange würde er warten, sich in Geduld üben und wenn sie soweit war, wäre er bereit und zur Stelle. „Ich vermute, sein Umhang ist wirklich eines der _Heiligtümer_ , was?"

Er erwartete eigentlich keine Antwort, aber er war neugierig. „Wenn es stimmt, dann nicke!"

Hermine war starr vor Schreck. Sie wollte diejenige sein, die ihn belauschte; natürlich ohne erwischt zu werden und schon gar nicht von Malfoy persönlich. Nun stand sie hier, gefangen in Malfoys Griff, der ihr auch noch ihren Mund verschloss. Hermine weigerte sich, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Definitiv würde sie nicht nicken. Was viel interessanter war, von welchem Zusammentreffen sprach Malfoy? Es gab, im sechsten Schuljahr, ein Zusammentreffen zwischen Harry und ihm?

Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort. Das war abzusehen. Die kleine, tapfere, mutige Löwin stellte sich der bösen Schlange. Mit dem Unterschied, dass die Schlange gewann und sich um den Körper der Löwin schlang. „Kann ich meine Hand wegnehmen, ohne, dass du schreist?" Sie würde schreien! Er wusste es, aber er wollte einfach auch wissen, ob sie bereit war, zu kooperieren. „Denk dran, wenn du schreist, kann jeder erfahren, dass Potter einen Tarnumhang besitzt. Stell dir vor, das gerät an die falschen Leute und Potter verliert seinen Tarnumhang? Wegen dir?", flüsterte er wieder in ihr Ohr. Mit seiner Hand um ihre Taille, zog er sie weiter in eine Ecke, weil ein Schüler gerade das Slytherin-Abteil verließ. „Noch schlimmer wäre, wenn man uns zusammen sieht, oder?" Das würde sie sicher besänftigen. Niemals würde sie zulassen, dass Potter seinen Umhang verlor, geschweige denn, dass man sie beide hier zusammen sah, wenn alles aufflog.

Sollte sie um Hilfe schreien? Harry bekäme wirklich seinen Tarnumhang weggenommen, wenn irgendeiner der Lehrerschaft erfuhr, dass Harry so einen Umhang besaß. Man könnte Harry vielleicht im Nachhinein sogar nachweisen, dass er des Öfteren durch das Schloss - nachts, mithilfe des Umhangs - schlich.

„Also? Kann ich meine Hand wegnehmen?", wiederholte Draco seine Frage. Er beobachtete sie eben genau, als sie aufgestanden war, wie ihre Abteiltür geöffnet wurde, aber niemand heraustrat. In dem Moment versteckte er sich und wartete auf sie, bis er einen zarten Windhauch spüren konnte, der ihm versicherte, dass sie vor dem neuen Waggon stand, welcher sie direkt zum Abteil der Slytherins geführt hätte. Ab dem Zeitpunkt schritt er langsam nach vorne, verließ sein Versteck und hatte den Umhang gepackt. Zum Glück waren seine Sinne soweit ausgeprägt, dass er leise Windstöße verspüren konnte, sonst wäre dieser Versuch gescheitert.

Hermine nickte eifrig. Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig? Irgendwann müsste sie auch wieder zurück - zu Harry, Ron, Ginny und Neville. Wenn sie zurück käme, würde sie einfach behaupten, dass niemand im Abteil der Schulsprecher saß.

Sie war gar nicht so töricht, wie er dachte. „Du weißt, was gut für dich ist." Dass sie auch wusste, was gut für ihre sogenannten Freunde war, war wie ein lästiges Furunkel, das man schleunigst loswerden musste. Langsam zog er seine Hand zurück, aber nicht den Arm, den er um sie gelegt hatte. Den ließ Draco an Ort und Stelle. Jetzt würde er ihr die Chance, sich zu verteidigen und zu wehren, nicht geben.

„Lass. Mich. Los!", zischte Hermine aufgebracht. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was gerade passierte. Wieder lief sie in Malfoy; praktisch in seine Arme.

„Nein, dann rennst du ja weg", hauchte er in ihr Haar. Draco genoss ihren Duft und es brachte ihn fast um, nicht weitergehen zu dürfen. Aber er war auch ein Geduldskünstler, wenn es darum ging, zu warten. Hauptsache, er würde am Ende gewinnen. Wenn er dafür Opfer bringen musste, kam er dem natürlich nach.

„Was willst du?", fauchte Hermine und achtete stets darauf, dass sie nicht mit Malfoy entdeckt wurde. Das wäre ihr wirklich peinlich und Hermine wusste auch nicht, wie sie die Situation hätte erklären können.

„Die Frage ist eher, was du von _mir_ willst? Wieso bist du hier? Hier fängt das Abteil der Slytherins an." Ihr zierlicher Körper fühlte sich warm an, doch das Beben ihres Körpers konnte er auch spüren. Draco konnte problemlos einen Arm um sie schlingen und sie gleichzeitig daran hindern, wegzulaufen oder ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen. Er liebte seine Kraft, dank des harten Quidditchtrainings der letzten Jahre. Er wusste, das würde sich noch auszahlen. „Hör auf zu zittern!", befahl er gebieterisch.

„Was planst du?", flüsterte Hermine, ohne ihn zu sehen. Immer noch hielt er sie mit einem Arm gefangen. Wie erniedrigend.

Das erstaunte Draco. Sie dachte wirklich, er plante etwas? Gegen wen? Gegen sie, gegen Potter oder gegen Weasley? Wusste sie auch schon, dass Blaise mit der kleinen Weasley zusammen war? So etwas erbärmliches, wie eine Beziehung führte? „Das glaubst du? Dass ich etwas plane?" Sie war so naiv und das machte sie zugleich erotisch. Aber woher sollte sie auch wissen, dass er gegen niemanden intrigierte? Sie hatten schließlich nie Kontakt zueinander.

„Malfoy", zischte Hermine, „lass mich sofort los. Das ist lächerlich!"

„Nein!" Wieder wurde Dracos Griff fester. Wieder brachte er ihren Körper ein Stück näher an seinen Körper und es war eine süße Qual, ihren Körper zu spüren, aber überhaupt nichts machen zu können. „Lächerlich ist, dass du dich hierher schleichst und denkst, du könntest – wie einst Potter – uns ausspionieren. Euren Triumph über den dunklen Lord lässt dich übermütig werden, Granger. Sei vorsichtig", drohte er.

„Dass du dich noch hierher traust!", entgegnete sie. Drohte er ihr gerade? Und was sagte er? Harry versuchte Malfoy einst auszuspionieren? Meinte er das, als er von einem _Zusammentreffen_ zwischen Harry und sich sprach? „Wieso bist du hier?"

Ah, das meinte sie also. Sie war sauer, weil er – der böse Draco – zurück nach Hogwarts kam. Dracos Hand schnellte nach vorne und presste sich erneut auf ihren Mund. Nein, das wollte er nicht hören. Sie würde ihm, wegen seiner Vergangenheit und seiner Aktivitäten, keine Vorwürfe machen und anhören würde er diese Proteste und Bezichtigungen schon gar nicht; nicht von ihr. Sie hatte zu sputen und sonst nichts. „Legst du es darauf an, dass man uns sieht? Wenn ja, empfehle ich, dass du noch ein bisschen lauter sprichst." Seine Worte trieften vor Sarkasmus.

Heftig schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf.

„Dann wirst du mir zuhören, verstanden?" Vorsichtig führte er ihren Kopf zu sich nach hinten, sodass ihr Hinterkopf gegen seiner rechten Schulter lehnte. Mit dem Daumen strich er behutsam über ihre Wange.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und dachte über ihre Optionen nach. Hatte sie überhaupt welche? Nun ja, nur Optionen, die sie hier mit Malfoy verrieten und das wollte sie tunlichst vermeiden. Hermine wollte nicht mit ihm gesehen werden. Das würde unnötige Fragen aufwerfen. Die Gerüchte würden brodeln. Anschließend nickte sie wieder. Sie gab nach... Verflucht!

Ob er eine Besessenheit entwickelte, um das Trauma zu verarbeiten? Wollte er sich selbst strafen, indem er einer Muggelgeborenen hinterher spionierte, weil er versagte? Wollte er die Trauer überwinden, weil seine Seite verlor? Konnte er nicht wahrhaben, dass all die Ideale, an die er - seit er denken konnte - glaubte, mit Voldemort untergegangen waren? Er wusste es nicht, aber das brauchte er auch nicht. Schließlich war dieses Verlangen vorhanden - seit geraumer Zeit, um genau zu sein, seit seinem letztem Schuljahr. Langsam wanderte die Hand, die auf ihren Mund gepresst war, hinab zu ihrem Hals. „Du musst wissen, wenn ich mir etwas in den Kopf setzte, Granger, dann bekomme ich das auch – ausnahmslos." Er ging auf ihre Frage, weshalb er zurück nach Hogwarts kam, nicht ein. Das ging sie nichts an. Es hatte sie nicht zu interessieren, dass er ihretwegen hierher kam, um seine Triebe zu befriedigen. Natürlich hätte er ihr sagen können, um zu lernen, aber sie hätte es sowieso nicht geglaubt.

Ihr Herz begann immer schneller zu schlagen. Hermine wusste, dass das Herz eines Erwachsenen im Durchschnitt siebzig Mal schlug, aber ihr Herz schlug jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment, das Doppelte in der Minute. Sie konnte die Kontraktionen ihres Herzens fast zu gut spüren. Was würde er ihr nun sagen? Ihr Atem wurde immer lauter, immer unkontrollierter.

Auch Draco spürte, wie sie immer unruhiger wurde. „Man möchte meinen, du hättest den Krieg unter irgendwelchen Zaubertränken durchlebt. Glaub mir, wenn ich dir was tun wollen würde, hätte ich das längst getan. Du kannst also davon ausgehen, dass dir in meiner Gegenwart nichts passiert", flüsterte er ihr in einer beruhigenden Tonlage ins Ohr. Natürlich hatte er nicht die Absicht, ihr Schaden zuzufügen. „Kannst du mir also weiter folgen, ohne dass ich mir Gedanken darüber machen muss, ob du jede Sekunde zusammenbrichst?" Langsam nahm er seine Hand von ihrem Mund.

Oh Gott, er gab gerade zu, dass er anscheinend genauso schlimm und gefährlich sein konnte, wie Voldemort es gewesen war. Sie könnte versuchen, ihn zu treten... Wäre das eine geeignete Option? Nein, dann würde er entweder aufschreien oder seine Meinung ändern und ihr doch etwas antun.

„Malfoy", sprach Hermine zitternd, „w-was wil-lst du?" Sie hätte niemals hierher kommen sollen. Sie hätte einfach bei Harry und Ron sitzen bleiben sollen. Sie hätte das Gespräch über die Schulsprecher ertragen sollen... Das wäre annehmbarer, als das hier. „Wieso bist d-du immer wieder an unserem Ab-Abteil vorbei gegangen?"

Sie hatte ihn also doch bemerkt. Nun, das war auch gewollt. Eigentlich wollte er sie an irgendeinem Abend, vor dem Schulsprecherturm, abfangen und sein Anliegen erörtern, doch die Versuchung war einfach zu groß, nachdem sie ihren Schutzraum verlassen hatte. „Was ich will, willst du wissen? Bist du sicher, dass du das wissen willst?", stellte er quälend langsam seine Gegenfrage und fuhr mit seinen beringten Fingern ihren Hals entlang. Er wollte so vieles. „Im Grunde ist mein größtes Verlangen bereits hier."

 _Was?_

„Komm, Granger. Enttäusche mich nicht. Du weißt, was das bedeutet", ergänzte Draco gelangweilt, als sie nicht antwortete. Sie wollte mit ihm spielen. Dieses Spiel würde er nur zu gerne mit ihr spielen.

Wieder schüttelte sie heftig ihren Kopf. Nein! Nein, sie wusste es nicht. Sie wollte es auch plötzlich nicht mehr wissen. Ihre Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn, weil sich eine einfache Kognition nicht festigen konnte. Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie Angst verspürte oder sauer war.

„Hast du deine Sprache verloren?" Sie wollte doch spielen, oder? Wo war ihr Engagement? Ihren Einfallsreichtum und ihre Intelligenz hatte er noch ganz anders in Erinnerung. Stattdessen war sie nun wortkarg und schwieg mittlerweile recht konsequent.

„Hau endlich ab!", erwiderte sie immer noch zitternd.

Nun, doch nicht so konsequent. „Oh, du warst mal besser", spottete Draco. „Komm, streng dich an, dann fällt es dir mit Leichtigkeit auf. Dein Scharfsinn, dein Ingenium, deine Genialität und dein freches und vorlautes Mundwerk haben dich noch nie hängen gelassen." Seine suggestive Haltung war fast beängstigend, auch für ihn, aber er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Vor niemandem und schon gar nicht vor ihr. Das würde ihn angreifbar machen. Sie hätte somit die Möglichkeit, ihn anzugreifen. Lucius hatte ihm immer eingebläut, dass Schwäche oder Gefühle einen verwundbar machten.

Gott, gestern war er noch unfreundlich und kühl. Malfoy hatte sie zurechtgewiesen und gemaßregelt. Jetzt? Jetzt war er gefährlich und aufdringlich und Hermine konnte sich vorstellen, dass das hier noch die humane Art war und Malfoy durchaus schlimmer sein konnte. „Lass endlich los!", forderte sie erneut.

„Du wiederholst dich." Er müsste ihr also noch Manieren und Anstand beibringen. Oh, wie gerne er das täte.

„Dann geh einfach?", schlug sie nun genervt vor. Ihr Mut schien kontinuierlich zurückzukehren.

„Gleich, aber zuerst solltest du wissen, nein, viel eher verinnerlichen, dass ich immer das bekomme, was ich will. Mein Verlangen nach dir reicht bis ins Unermessliche und diesem Verlangen will ich nachkommen. Für dich wäre es gesünder, wenn du dem zustimmst." Wieso er ihr das so offen sagte? Weil er sein Spiel spielen wollte und sie wisse musste, woran sie war und wie weit sie in Zukunft gehen durfte.

Was? Was sagte er da? „Malfoy, es reicht", murrte sie und begann sich nun heftiger zu wehren. Immer wieder wagte sie einen Versuch, sich zu befreien, um ihrem Zauberstab ein Stück näher zu kommen und Malfoy dahin zu hexen, woher er gekommen war. „Du versuchst mich anzupissen und bist nicht mal so höflich, um es mir als Regen zu verkaufen? Ich habe das Gefühl, du willst mich vorsätzlich verarschen!" Sie fand zu ihrem Mut zurück. Endlich!

„Zynismus steht dir so schlecht, aber ich sehe, dein _gryffindor'scher Mut_ kehrt endlich zurück, mitsamt deinem zügellosem Mundwerk." Wie niedlich sie war, wenn sie sich sträubte. Das trieb seinen Jagdinstinkt nur noch mehr an. So machte es viel mehr Spaß, wenn er seine Beute jagen musste. „Versuch nicht, dich mir zu entziehen!" Natürlich wollte er, dass sie sich ihm entzog. Er wollte sie jagen, aber ihr gleichzeitig Angst machen. Sie sollte wissen, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. Er war nicht mehr der kleine Junge, den sie im dritten Schuljahr geschlagen hatte. Sein Griff lockerte sich, nachdem er überprüfte, dass niemand in ihrer Nähe war und er gefahrlos unter dem Umhang hervorkommen konnte. Er ließ sie endgültig los und schritt zur Abteiltür. Er wusste genau, wo sie stand und zwinkerte ihr zu, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und zu seinem Platz wanderte. Er wusste auch, dass sie nichts ihren Freunden verraten würde. Wenn doch, würde er ihr sehr genau sagen, dass er dieses Verhalten missbilligte.

Hermine indes stand noch mehrere Sekunden, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, an Ort und Stelle. Sie war nicht im Stande, sich zu bewegen oder ihm hinterher zu rufen. Erst, als Malfoy mehrere Momente verschwunden war, fand sie ihre Beweglichkeit und huschte zurück zu Harry, Ron, Ginny und Neville, die immer noch diskutierten - nachdem Hermine erzählte, es wäre niemand im Abteil gewesen - wer denn nun Schulsprecherin geworden war.

Gott, Hermine war verwirrt und konnte sich nur schwer auf das Gespräch konzentrieren. Sie redete sich die ganze weitere Fahrt ein, dass das niemals ernst gemeint war. Dass er sich einen bösen Spaß erlaubte, um sie zu ängstigen und, dass das so schnell nicht mehr vorkam.


	3. Schauspielerische Leistungen

**\- Kapitel drei -**

 **Schauspielerische Leistung**

Natürlich sagte sie nichts zu Harry oder Ron, nachdem sie in ihrem Abteil ankam. Auch Ginny schien beschäftigt zu sein, als sie alle in der großen Halle saßen. Ständig wanderte Ginnys Blick umher, als ob sie nach jemandem suchte. Die Auswahlzeremonie war bald vorbei. Nur noch drei Schüler standen vorne, die in das passende Haus zugeteilt werden mussten, dann könnte sie endlich was essen. Ihr Magen rebellierte, aus Angst, aber auch aus Neugier, denn bevor das Essen begann, würde McGonagall die Schulsprecher vorstellen.

Bei Merlins Unterhose, sie war nervös.

Wer hatte ihr das Abzeichen weggenommen? Gleich würde Hermine Gewissheit haben und wissen, wer denn in McGonagalls Augen prädestinierter wäre als Hermine.

Hermine fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. Es war, als wären Augen auf sie gerichtet, die sie sonst nie ansahen. Sie konnte die erwartungsvollen Blicke im Rücken spüren. Jeder schien zu ahnen, dass sie es war, die das Abzeichen bekam, doch sie alle irrten sich... Müde und träge hob sie ihren Kopf, ihr Blick wanderte durch die Halle. Fast alle Schüler verhielten sich vorbildlich und schauten nach vorne, um den Worten von Professor McGonagall zu lauschen. Nur wenige Ausnahmen kicherten oder unterhielten sich leise, so wie Ron und Harry. Hermine saß neben Harry und Ron schob eines der Quidditchmagazine zu ihm herüber und deutete wild gestikulierend und mit mehreren Fingern auf verschiedene Dinge, die in dem Heft abgebildet waren.

„Hey!", flüsterte Hermine drohend und ihr Kopf ruckte in McGonagalls Richtung, die auf dem Podest stand – nachdem der letzte Schüler nach Slytherin eingeteilt wurde – und ihre Rede begann. Sie forderte die Schüler dazu auf, aufeinander zuzugehen. Sie forderte, dass man einander half und nicht gegeneinander arbeitete. Sie sagte, der Schlüssel zum Erfolg wäre Kameradschaft und der Wille, alles für den Anderen zu geben. „Hört zu!", schimpfte Hermine.

„Wieso?", zischte Ron, der Hermine schräg gegenüber saß. „Schließlich redest du doch auch gerade und hörst _nicht_ zu und fang nicht mit diesem _Multitasking Quatsch_ an. Außerdem ist das nur eine Rede, Hermine, wie jedes Jahr. Reg dich ab!" Ron wollte gar nicht erst darauf eingehen, aber wieso maßregelte Hermine ihn und Harry ständig? Er konnte nicht verstehen, wieso Hermine so niedergeschlagen war. Ron konnte dem Abzeichen nie was abgewinnen, da es mit viel Arbeit verbunden war.

Beleidigt schaute sie an Ron vorbei. Wieso war er so unausstehlich? Vor sechs Wochen hatte er sie noch geküsst. Jedoch bemerkten beide, dass mehr – als freundschaftlicher Liebe – nie zustande kommen könnte, da weder Ron noch Hermine etwas für den jeweils anderen, außer Freundschaft, übrig hatte und sie sich nicht verletzen wollten. Aber Hermine dachte auch, dass das alles etwas verändert hätte. Dass Ron sie endlich mal als Frau sah und sie dementsprechend behandelte, doch geändert hatte sich nichts. Man könnte Rons Verhalten – Hermine gegenüber - damit vergleichen, wie brutal er sein Frühstücksei morgens köpfte. Mit derselben Grobheit trat Ron ihr gegenüber.

Sie strich sich gerade eine lose Strähne hinter ihr Ohr, als ihr Blick zufällig zu Malfoy wanderte. Sofort kniffen sich wieder ihre Augen zusammen. Dieses Aas. Seine selbstgefällige Haltung erinnerte sie an seine lächerliche und zeitgleich seltsame Aussage. Wie er dort saß, als ob nichts gewesen wäre und das Schlimme war, dass er sie ansah – ununterbrochen. Sein Blick wanderte nirgendwo anders hin. Auch zuckte sein Augenlid nicht. Wusste Merlin, wie lange er schon starrte, bevor sie es mitbekam. Hermine hätte gerne mit ihrer Hand irgendein Zeichen von sich gegeben, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er woanders hinsehen sollte.

Dieses Grinsen... Es machte sie so unglaublich wütend. Wie kokett und selbstsicher er neben Goyle und Zabini saß. Wie grazil, distinguiert und unkonventionell er seinen Kelch anhob und weiterhin so frech grinsen konnte.

Sollte das eines seiner idiotischen Machtspiele werden? _Dieses Kretin!_ Sie fand nicht das richtige Wort, welches nur ansatzweise ausdrücken konnte, wie abgrundtief ihr Hass gerade war. Im Anschluss sah sie, wie er seine Arme verschränkte. Anscheinend wartete er, bis sie weg sah und das als Sieg verbuchen konnte, aber auch Hermine würde sich zur Wehr setzen. Trotzig und verärgert schaute sie ihm entgegen. Malfoy konnte ruhig sehen, wie genervt sie seinetwegen war. Er sollte sehen, dass er sich diese Spiele mit ihr nicht erlauben konnte. Hermine Granger würde sich nicht, wegen eines Blickes, kleiner machen und ihm das Schlachtfeld überlassen.

„Ich darf nun die neuen Schulsprecher vorstellen und sie bitten, nach dem Essen zu mir zu kommen, um weitere Instruktionen zu erhalten."

Hermines Kopf flog augenblicklich in die Richtung der Schulleiterin. Ihr war es gerade egal, ob Malfoy sein dämliches Spielchen gewann. Ihre ganze Konzentration lag auf der Professorin. Ihre Augen schauten gebannt auf Professor McGonagalls Lippen.

„Ich bitte _Luna Lovegood_ und _Ernie Macmillan_ sich kurz zu erheben."

Einige Gryffindors schauten irritiert zu Hermine, da wohl jeder damit rechnete, dass sie zur Schulsprecherin ernannt werden würde, aber dem war wohl nicht so. Hermines Wangen färbten sich rot, als ihr die vielen Blicke bewusst wurden. Ja, Drachenmist. Sie selbst hatte mit diesem Amt gerechnet; nicht nur die Anderen. Zuerst wollte sie sich die Hände vor ihr Gesicht schlagen, aber das würde nur noch mehr unterstreichen, wie verletzt sie war. Nein, sie würde auch gewiss nicht in Tränen ausbrechen. Hermine würde Haltung bewahren und Größe zeigen. Sie gönnte es Luna, denn die Wahl hätte viel dramatischer ausgehen können. Wenn man bedachte, dass auch Pansy Parkinson hätte Schulsprecherin werden können – oder noch schlimmer, Draco Malfoy! Mit einem aufgezwungenem Lächeln winkte sie Luna zu und klatschte danach.

Harrys Mund stand offen. Ron ließ seine Gabel geschockt und langsam auf den noch leeren Teller sinken. Seine blauen Augen huschten zu Hermine und Luna; immer wieder hin und her, nicht sicher, auf wen er seinen Blick konstant richten sollte. Hermine hatte sich tatsächlich keinen Scherz erlaubt...

Nachdem der Applaus abebbte, ertönte wieder McGonagalls Stimme. „Das ist nicht die einzige Neuigkeit." Gespannt schauten die Schüler wieder zurück zu ihrer Direktorin und die Gespräche unter den Schülern verstummten. „Das Kollegium und ich haben vier Schüler ausgewählt, die zu einem Praktikum ins Ministerium eingeladen werden. Diese Schüler sollen unsere Schule repräsentieren. Sie sollen zeigen, wie weit wir uns – nach all den schrecklichen Ereignissen – entwickelt haben." Kurz pausierte sie, ehe sie ein Pergament aus ihrem Umhang herauszog.

Gelangweilt rollte Hermine mit ihren Augen. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht, nach der Schule dort zu arbeiten, da sie mit eigenen Augen erleben musste, wie korrupt das Ministerium agierte und nach den Vorschriften von Voldemort handelte, von daher war dieser Punkt eher uninteressant. Das Ministerium war so schnell gefallen, dank ihrer _eigenen_ Reihen – nicht so wie Hogwarts. In Hogwarts hielten überwiegend alle zusammen. Viel eher hätte man das Ministerium hierher einladen sollen, damit auch diese Menschen sehen konnten, was Zusammenhalt und eine Gemeinschaft bedeutete. Die Schule wurde in sechs Wochen komplett restauriert und neu aufgebaut – durch den Zusammenhalt der Lehrer! Auch das war ein Zeichen des Zusammenhaltes. Ja, eindeutig hätten die Ministeriumsbeamte hierher kommen sollen, um sich eine Scheibe hiervon abzuschneiden. Hier konnten sie lernen, sich nicht bestechen zu lassen.

„Hermine Granger, Gryffindor." Minerva setzte ihre Brille aufrecht hin, hielt das Pergament straff und begann, die Namen darauf vorzulesen.

 _Nein!_ Nein! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Wieder schnellte ihr Kopf in die Richtung ihrer Direktorin – dieses Mal sah man ihr den Schock im Gesicht an, denn sie spürte Harrys Hand beruhigend über ihre Schulter gleiten. Harry schien sie wirklich zu kennen, denn seine Berührung war sanft und aufmunternd zugleich. Auch schien er zu wissen, dass Hermine nicht im Entferntesten Lust hatte, zurück zum Ministerium zu gehen, mit dem ganzen Wissen, was sich alles dort abgespielt hatte – von Korruption bis Mord. Auch hatten sie dort mit ansehen müssen, wie Sirius starb.

„Susan Bones, Hufflepuff. Anthony Goldstein, Ravenclaw und Draco Malfoy, Slytherin! Auch Sie bitte ich, nach dem Essen – gemeinsam mit den Schulsprechern – in meinem Büro zu erscheinen. Sie werden dann weitere Anhaltspunkte, bezüglich der Anreise und Aufgabenbereiche, erhalten." Mit diesen Worten schritt Professor McGonagall zu ihrem Stuhl, der in der Mitte der langen Lehrertafel stand, und ließ sich darauf nieder – wie es sonst immer Dumbledore getan hatte...

Sofort wanderte ihr Blick zu Malfoy, der sie ebenfalls ansah. Statt sich aufzuregen, schien er sich zu freuen, denn ein dreckiges Grinsen erschien auf seinen Zügen. Er toppte sogar seine eigene Dreistigkeit, als er seinen Kelch anhob, Hermine zuprostete und einen Schluck trank.

„Deswegen wurdest du keine Schulsprecherin", flüsterte Ron ihr zu und lächelte sie an. „Du musst was viel wichtigeres machen, als auf kleine Schüler aufzupassen, die sich nachts aus den Betten schleichen", versuchte er weiter auf Hermine einzureden, nur um sie wenigstens ein bisschen aufzuheitern.

Hermine nickte nur. Nein, Ron schien sie nicht ganz so gut zu kennen wie Harry und was hieß _auf kleine Kinder, die sich aus ihren Betten schleichen, aufpassen?_ Waren sie, in dem Alter, denn anders gewesen? Nein, denn Harry, Ron und sie waren selbst oft genug auf Streifzügen durch die Korridore von Hogwarts und verdankten es nur Harrys Umhang, dass sie nie erwischt wurden und wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten wurde ihr das Amt, das sie so lang anstrebte, verwehrt? Wegen dem Praktikum, das sicher nicht ein Schuljahr dauerte? Aber Hogwarts zu repräsentieren, wäre sicher auch eine verantwortungsbewusste Aufgabe, mit der sie sich zufrieden geben konnte, oder? Sie könnte tiefere Einblicke im Ministerium erhalten. Sie konnte erfahren, wie sich das Ministerium nach dem Krieg erholte und ob sie ihre Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erhöht hatten. Sie könnte in Bereiche eindringen, die man so schnell nicht erreichte, oder? Zumindest hoffte sie das, denn vielleicht könnte sie dann verstehen, weshalb das Ministerium gefallen war. Hermine hoffte es inständig, denn auch das Ministerium würde aus Fehlern sicher lernen und mit Kingsley als Minister wäre das durchaus realisierbar.

Völlig desinteressiert stocherte sie in ihrem Kalbsfilet herum. Sie freute sich vielleicht ein bisschen auf die Aufgabe, aber dann war da noch Malfoy... Ihr Blick richtete sich kurz auf ihn und sie war froh, dass er sie dieses Mal nicht ansah, sondern angeregt mit Zabini sprach.

Sicher sprachen sie schon darüber, wie Malfoy ihr das Leben so richtig zur Hölle machen konnte oder sie machten sich lustig, weil Hermine keine Schulsprecherin geworden war.

„Magst du dein Fleisch nicht haben?", fragte Ron trivial nach und kratzte sich dabei verlegen an seiner Wange.

„Nimm es, wenn du magst." Sie hatte sowieso keinen Hunger mehr. Hermine wartete nur, bis Luna, Ernie, Susan oder Anthony sich erhoben, mit denen sie dann gemeinsam zu McGonagall gehen konnte. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie mit Malfoy alleine gehen, geschweige denn in seiner Nähe sein. Das Aufeinandertreffen im Zug hatte ihr gereicht. Weitere Zusammenstöße würde sie unterbinden.

„Sollen wir zusammen gehen?", fragte Luna, die gerade in dem Moment verträumt zu ihrem Tisch spaziert war.

„Äh, klar", erwiderte Hermine sofort dankbar, schielte kurz zu Malfoy und als sie sah, dass auch er aufstand, packte sie Luna am Arm, winkte noch Harry, Ron und Ginny zu und verließ mit Luna die große Halle. Von Luna würde Malfoy sich sicher fernhalten, außer er besaß so wenig Anstand und würde sie ansprechen. Immerhin war Luna lange in Malfoy Manor gefangen gehalten worden und das hatte sicher auch Malfoy nicht vergessen.

„Wieso rennst du so?", wollte Luna lächelnd wissen. „Wir haben Zeit!" Fast hechelte Luna, während Hermine ihren Arm weiterhin gefangen hielt und sie durch die Flure zog.

„Ich äh, will nur pünktlich sein", antwortete sie betreten und schaute über ihre Schulter, doch Malfoy erschien nicht in ihrem Blickfeld. Zum Glück. Gott, er machte sich nur einen Spaß, ganz sicher und trotzdem machten ihr seine Worte Angst. Sie dachte sogar immer noch darüber nach, Merlin! Aber steckte in Spaß nicht immer ein Funken Wahrheit? Erst diese Diskussion mit ihrer Mutter und jetzt Malfoy – dass sie nicht Schulsprecherin wurde, ließ sie sogar außen vor. Nein, sie gönnte es Luna wirklich.

„Bist du nicht böse auf mich?", fragte Luna im selben Augenblick. Dieses Mal war ihre Stimme fest und nicht verträumt. Zum ersten Mal schien Luna wirklich bei sich selbst zu sein und ihre Umgebung wahrhaftig wahrzunehmen. Ihre stahlblauen Augen, die soviel Ehrlichkeit ausstrahlten, bohrten sich in Hermines bernsteinfarbene Augen.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Sah man ihr etwa so deutlich an, dass sie mit dem Abzeichnen gerechnet hatte? Wenn ja, wäre es ihr sehr unangenehm. „Ich bin doch nicht böse auf dich."

„Weil ich das Abzeichen habe."

„Ach, nein. Denk das nicht, Luna", winkte Hermine ab und hakte sich ein Stück fester unter Lunas Arm. „Ich bin deswegen doch nicht böse. Ich gönne es dir wirklich." Sie lächelte dem blonden Mädchen zu. Nein, wirklich böse war Hermine gar nicht. Die Wut ebbte immer mehr ab, auch wenn der Neid sicher noch einige Tage präsent wäre.

Als sie an der Treppe ankamen, die zum Schulleiterbüro führte, war die Treppe bereits nach oben ausgefahren, was bedeutete, dass bereits jemand oben war. Langsam ging sie mit Luna die Treppe rauf und konnte sehen, wie Malfoy lässig gegen die Wand lehnte.

„Malfoy!", begann Hermine verwirrt. „Nimm deinen Fuß von der Wand." Das war zwar nicht Hermines Aufgabe, aber sie wollte auch nicht, dass Malfoy sich mit einem seiner Füße an der Wand abstützte, nur, damit der gnädige Herr bequemer stand. „Machst du das zu Hause auch?" Eigentlich sollte sie mit Malfoy gar nicht weiter reden, ihn ignorieren und sich stattdessen fragen, wieso Malfoy es geschaffte hatte, vor ihnen anzukommen, obwohl Hermine ein schnelles Tempo vorlegte.

Draco grinste ihr nur entgegen, ohne seinen Fuß von der Wand zu nehmen. Seine Arme waren verschränkt. Sein Blick nach unten gerichtet, so, dass mehrere Strähnen in sein Gesicht fielen. Ihre aufbrausende Art war niedlich. Er wäre derjenige, der ihr diese Anmaßungen austreiben würde. „Bist du _Schulsprecherin_?", fragte Draco betont und gehässig, weil er wusste, dass es sie verletzen musste. Er war irgendwie erstaunt, dass sie nicht zur Schulsprecherin gewählt wurde. Mit Blaise hatte er, nach der Ernennung, ebenfalls diskutiert und auch Blaise war sichtlich verwirrt gewesen, dass Granger kein Abzeichen bekam. Er ging fest davon aus, aber vielleicht war das auch besser so. So musste er sich keine Gedanken machen, ob der männliche Schulsprecher Hand an sie legen würde. Denn dort oben im Turm würde es niemand bemerken, wenn sich die Schulsprecher amüsierten. So würde sie weiterhin in ihrem Mädchenschlafsaal bleiben und niemand würde sie anfassen. Allein der Gedanke machte ihn rasend, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie jemand anfassen würde.

Hermines Mund stand vor Wut offen. Diese Dreistigkeit, die Malfoy besaß. _Unglaublich!_ „Nein, aber -"

„Dann sei still", unterbrach Draco ihre gerade wohl schon einstudierte _Pseudo-Schulsprecherantwort._

„Draco, nimm deinen Fuß von der Wand!", mischte sich nun Luna ein, aber statt ihn böswillig anzusehen, lächelte sie ihm entgegen.

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und kam der Forderung der neuen Schulsprecherin nach, was Hermine zur Weißglut trieb, wie er sehen konnte. Innerlich lachte er, aber sein Blick war ernst auf die beiden Mädchen gerichtet, die mit ihm gemeinsam darauf warteten, dass McGonagall endlich die Tür öffnete und sie hereinbitten würde. War das blonde Mädchen nicht wütend? Sie sollte es, nach Dracos Meinung. Immerhin war sie über Monate eine Gefangene auf Malfoy Manor, aber sie schien keinen Groll gegen Draco zu hegen, trotz der Strapazen, denen Lovegood ausgesetzt gewesen war.

Auch Susan, Ernie und Anthony erschienen wenige Minuten später vor dem Schulleiterbüro. Während sich alle miteinander unterhielten, sei es wegen der Schulsprecheraufgaben oder den Aufgaben im Ministerium. Draco jedoch hielt sich zurück. Er sprach mit niemandem und lauschte nur den Stimmen, die ihn umgaben. Granger war so nah und doch so unerreichbar in diesem Moment. Ohne das sie es bemerken konnte, beobachtete er sie. Immer wieder huschten seine Pupillen zu ihrer Gestalt und wieder weg. Er sog ihre Erscheinung auf und dachte daran, wie es wäre, wenn...

Die Tür schwang auf und alle sechs schritten zurück. Auch Draco entfernte sich von der Wand und betrat als Letzter das Büro. Sein Blick war fest auf Granger gerichtet, wie elegant sie sich fortbewegte und wie rasend es ihn machte.

Sie kamen alle vor dem Schreibtisch der Direktorin zum Stehen. Draco stellte sich mit ein wenig Abstand neben Granger und verschränkte gelangweilt seine Arme vor der Brust und schenkte diesem ganzen Spektakel nur sehr wenig Aufmerksamkeit – zumindest spielte er sein Desinteresse sehr gut. Immerhin wäre er mit Granger im Ministerium, könnte sie somit immer im Auge behalten. Auch Hermine fiel auf, wie er sich neben sie stellte. Sie hob ihr Kinn und schaute demonstrativ Professor McGonagall an.

„Die Aufgaben der Schulsprecher sollten klar sein. Die Schüler wurden angewiesen, in der großen Halle auf Sie beide", McGonagall zeigte auf Luna und Ernie, „zu warten. Desweiteren müssen Sie sich bitte um einen geregelten Ablauf der Patrouillen bemühen. Ich erwarte spätestens übermorgen Ihren ausgearbeiteten Plan." Sie kramte bereits nach weiteren Pergamenten in ihrem Stapel. „Sie sind außerdem dazu befugt, den Schülern, die sich nicht ordnungsgemäß verhalten, Punkte abzuziehen. Ich verlange, dass Sie Ihr Amt nicht missbrauchen oder den Schülern Ihres Hauses Vorteile verschaffen", warnte sie weiter. „Außerdem werden Ihnen in den nächsten Tagen die Passwörter von allen Häusern mitgeteilt werden." McGonagall sah in Lunas und Ernies Gesicht und wartete auf weitere Fragen, die jedoch nicht folgten. „Das war es dann fürs erste. Sollten dennoch Fragen auftauchen, wissen Sie, wo Sie mich finden." Sie entließ die Schulsprecher und wartete, bis sie das Büro verlassen hatten, ehe sie sich an die vier übrig gebliebenen Schüler wandte.

„Auch an Sie habe ich klare Anweisungen. Ich erwarte Präzision, Disziplin und dass Sie Hogwarts ehrenvoll repräsentieren. Dieses Praktikum ist ein Privileg und das Kollegium und ich haben uns sehr lange darüber Gedanken gemacht", fuhr die Direktorin fort. Sie sammelte vier Pergamente zusammen und reichte jedem eins davon. „Dort stehen die Uhrzeiten drauf, an denen Sie zu erscheinen haben und wie lange Ihr Dienst ist. In zwei Tagen beginnt der erste Praktikumstag."

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor McGonagall", unterbrach Hermine sie vorsichtig und hob sogar ihre Hand, als ob sie sich im Unterricht befinden und melden würde. „Womit werden wir reisen?" Ihre Augen hatten das Blatt innerhalb von Sekunden überflogen und alle wichtigen Informationen in ihrem Kopf gespeichert.

„Sie werden ein altes Klassenzimmer zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen. Von dort aus werden Sie jeden Tag zum Ministerium flohen und zurück."

„Wie lange geht dieses Praktikum?" Sie hatte, im Gegensatz zu den Schulsprechern, viele Fragen. „Werden wir in verschiedenen Abteilungen arbeiten?" Sie betete, dass das der Fall wäre. Nur ungern würde sie mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten müssen. Das wäre eine Folter.

Professor McGonagall lächelte zaghaft. Sie kannte ihre begabte Schülerin nicht anders und wäre sie nicht für diese Position, Hogwarts zu repräsentieren, geeignet, hätte Minerva sich persönlich dafür eingesetzt, dass Hermine Granger Schulsprecherin geworden wäre. „Das Praktikum wird drei Wochen dauern. In dieser Zeit werden Sie natürlich vom Unterricht freigestellt. Ich erwarte jedoch, dass Sie alle, sobald Sie nach ihrem Arbeitstag wieder nach Hogwarts kommen, den Schulstoff nachholen und sich einlesen. Sicher werden Ihre Häuserkameraden Sie dabei unterstützen."

„Natürlich", beantwortete Hermine die Frage automatisch für die Anderen mit, wobei sie mit dem Punkt, dass sie vom Unterricht freigestellt waren, nicht unbedingt einverstanden war, aber sie verbot es sich, Professor McGonagall zu unterbrechen, gar ihre Autorität zu untergraben oder ihre Kompetenz in Frage zu stellen.

Draco indes schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und grinste in sich hinein. Das war typisch Granger. Wie gerne würde er ihr all das austreiben. Ihre Gier, alles zu lesen, zu wissen, zu ergründen und zu erfahren. Diese Gier machte sie keineswegs unattraktiv, nur benahm sie sich eben auch nicht fraulich und das wollte Draco.

„Sie werden in zwei Paare eingeteilt und natürlich habe ich Ihren Eifer nicht vergessen, Miss Granger. Wie Sie sich immer für die Häuservereinigung eingesetzt haben."

Nein! Hermine ahnte böses und ihr Mund klappte auf. Sie schickte ein Stoßgebet nach dem anderen zum Himmel. Gebannt wartete Hermine, ob sie nun in die Hölle geschickt wurde, oder ob ihr Gebet erhört wurde und sie endlich einmal mit Glück gesegnet worden war. Ja, sie setzte sich zwar für die Häuservereinigung zwischen allen Häusern - speziell aber Gryffindor und Slytherin - ein, aber das hieß doch nicht, dass sie mit einer Schlange – die noch Draco Malfoy hieß – zusammen arbeiten wollte. Sie fand diese ewigen Streitereien nur unmöglich und versuchte immer dagegen vorzugehen oder zu schlichten, aber mit Malfoy war das doch nicht umsetzbar. Sie schluckte und es kam ihr wie Stunden vor. Stunden, in denen sie vor dem Prüfungssaal umher tigerte und auf ihre Ergebnisse wartete.

„Deswegen werden Sie mit gutem Beispiel vorausgehen und mit Mister Malfoy zusammen arbeiten." Die restlichen Pergamente legte Minerva zusammen und verstaute sie in ihrer Schublade. Das Portrait von Professor Dumbledore hing hinter ihr. Der ehemalige Schulleiter saß in einem Stuhl und schlief, daneben hing ein Portrait von Snape, für das sich Harry eingesetzt hatte, nachdem er die wahren Beweggründe von Snape erfuhr.

Ruckartig wanderte ihr Kopf zu ihm... Diesem bösen Etwas. Sie wusste genau, wo er stand. Hermine hätte sich gar nicht umdrehen müssen, aber er sollte ihren zornigen Blick ruhig ertragen. Er musste ihn ertragen. „Muss das sein?", fragte sie gepresst und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Sie versuchte Mitleid zu erregen. Irgendwie musste sie diesem Chaos entgehen, ohne unhöflich oder unkooperativ zu erscheinen.

Während Granger versuchte, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen, lachte Draco innerliche Lachtränen. Besser konnte man ihm nun wirklich nicht mehr in die Karten spielen. Es wurde von Minute zu Minute immer besser. Draco musste nicht einmal etwas dafür tun - keinen einzigen Finger krumm machen.

„Also, ich denke." Hilflos suchte sie Rat bei Susan und Anthony. Sie hoffte, einer der beiden würde sich bereit erklären und selbst mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten, aber keiner der beiden ließ etwas dergleichen durchsickern. „Ich meine, Malfoy und ich können _nicht_ zusammen arbeiten."

Herrlich! Gleich müsste sie sich erklären. Belustigt sah er zu, wie Granger sich immer weiter um Kopf und Kragen redete.

„Sehen Sie das auch so, Mister Malfoy?", richtete Minerva nun das Wort an Draco. Ihr Blick war streng und ähnlich wie Dumbledore, schaute auch sie über ihre Brille hinweg zu ihrem Schüler.

„Ganz und gar nicht, Professor. Ich denke, Miss Granger und ich werden gute Ergebnisse erzielen können", erwiderte Draco und sein Gesicht, samt seiner Mimik, sah sehr ernst zu seiner Direktorin. Er musste sie nur überzeugen, dass auch er seine Sätze ernst meinte. Wenn das geschafft wäre, stünde ihm nichts mehr im Weg – für die nächsten drei Wochen.

„Malfoy!", entrüstete sich Hermine und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „ _Was_ soll das?" Dieser Mistkerl machte das doch mit Absicht. McGonagall musste dieses Schauspiel, was er hier perfektionierte, durchschauen. Unmöglich konnte sie ihm das glauben. „Das glaubst du dir doch selbst nicht!", fauchte sie in seine Richtung.

„Miss Granger!" Minerva unterbrach Hermine streng und zeigte ihre Missbilligung anhand ihres Blickes. „Ich sehe keinerlei Anzüglichkeiten und finde das Engagement von Mister Malfoy sehr zuvorkommend und lobenswert. Das ist doch der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung."

„Professor." Hermine klang verzweifelt. Sie wollte nicht mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten, aber sie merkte auch, je mehr sie sich wehrte, umso mehr zog sie den Unmut ihrer Direktorin auf sich, da sie das Schauspiel dieses impertinenten Frettchens glaubte. Wütend schaute Hermine zu ihm. „Malfoy und ich. Das kann nicht gut gehen."

Minerva wandte sich an Susan und Anthony. „Wäre denn einer von Ihnen bereit, mit Miss Granger oder Mister Malfoy, je nachdem, zu tauschen?"

Dracos Blick wanderte zu den beiden Angesprochenen, er versuchte sie mit seinen Blicken zu töten, zu erdolchen, zu weiß Merlin noch was, wenn sie es wagen sollten, mit Granger tauschen zu wollen. Wieso er sich die Blicke erlauben konnte? Weil Granger und McGonagall die beiden ansahen und auf Antworten warteten. Würde Goldstein es wagen, würde er ihm die drei Wochen zur Hölle machen und Bones? Nun Bones wollte bestimmt nicht mit ihm arbeiten, weil er sie im sechsten Schuljahr nur benutzte, um seinen Samenstau abzubauen. Das nahm sie ihm bestimmt noch übel.

Anthony hob seine Hände. „Ich arbeite gerne mit Susan. Wir müssen nicht tauschen." Susan wiederum nickte nur zustimmend, ohne Draco anzusehen.

Verdammt, das durfte nicht wahr sein. Schnaubend drehte sie sich zu Malfoy um, der nur wieder dieses dreckige Grinsen im Gesicht trug. „Malfoy, sei einmal in deinem Leben ehrlich. Du willst nicht mit mir zusammen arbeiten und wenn, dann nur, um mich zu tyrannisieren. Gibs endlich zu", verlangte Hermine. Was im Zug passiert war, würde sie nicht erwähnen. Ihr selbst war das viel zu unangenehm und wer wusste, ob ihr Glaube geschenkt wurde.

„Miss Granger", mischte sich Minerva ein. Ihr war dieses Treiben nun endgültig zu viel. „Wir haben das bereits mit dem Ministerium besprochen. Weder Miss Bones, noch Mister Goldstein wollen tauschen. Sie werden mit Mister Malfoy das Praktikum absolvieren!" Für die Professorin war das Thema erledigt.

„Aber -"

Gebieterisch hob Minerva ihre Hand, was Hermine sofort verstummen ließ. „Ich werde keine Ausnahmen machen. Wenn", begann sie missmutig, „Sie nicht damit einverstanden sind, dann können Sie dieses Praktikum abtreten." Professor McGonagall war dafür bekannt, dass sie den Schülern aus ihrem ehemaligen Haus keine Vorteile verschaffte. Sie behandelte jeden Schüler gleich und würde dieses Verfahren beibehalten.

Dracos Augen wurden größer. Sollte er jetzt einschreiten und anbieten, dass er sie nicht ärgern würde? Aber er könnte sich auch zurückhalten und abwarten. Ja, das sollte er tun, denn Granger war viel zu stolz, um etwas so wichtiges nicht anzutreten. Ihre Karriere, ihr Abschluss – all das waren Dinge, die höchste Priorität in Grangers Leben hatte. Nie würde sie das aufs Spiel setzen, was sie in ihrer Karriere voranbringen könnte. Sollte sie dennoch in Erwägung ziehen, das Praktikum nicht zu machen, könnte er immer noch eingreifen und den reumütigen Jungen, der naiv und dumm war, vorspielen. Genug Talent zum schauspielern schien er ja zu haben, wie er eben unter Beweis stellte.

„Nein", ergab sich Hermine kleinlaut. Zuerst wollte sie sagen, dass Malfoy das Praktikum an einen Schüler, der diese Aufgabe zu schätzen und zu würdigen wusste, abtreten sollte, doch sie hielt sich im Zaum. Professor McGonagall schien schon wütend genug zu sein.

„Dann sind wir uns einig", verabschiedete Minerva ihre Schüler und zeigte zur Tür.

Alles war unfair. Die ganze Welt schien sich gegen Hermine zu verschwören und als sie das Büro verließ, rannte sie aus Angst, Malfoy würde sie einholen und weiter auf sie – verbal - einprügeln, davon. Susan und Anthony ließen sich Zeit und unnötig auf die beiden warten würde sie auch nicht. Wie sähe das auch aus? Sie machte sich auch keine Gedanken, weshalb Malfoy vor Luna und ihr vor dem Büro angekommen war.

Ihre Schritte wurden immer schneller, aber da es bereits abends war, lag das Schloss in friedlicher Stille vor ihr und somit war jedes Geräusch doppelt so laut, was es ihr auch erlaubte, zu hören, dass jemand hinter ihr war. Bevor sie sich rechtzeitig umdrehen konnte, packte Malfoy sie bereits an ihren Armen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht", begann Draco, als sie zu ihm herumwirbelte und böse zu ihm hinauf sah, „dass du dich gegen die alte McGonagall und deren Entscheidungen stellst. Wie unartig!" Sein Gesicht sank nach unten, wodurch er Granger in dem Licht, welches die Fackeln nur spärlich abgaben, besser sehen konnte.

„Malfoy, lass das, verdammt nochmal!" Hermine riss sich los und rieb sich über ihre Arme. „Geh mir aus den Augen. Solltest du es wagen und meine Zensuren gefährden, verwandle ich dich in ein Frettchen. Mit der Verwandlung solltest du dich ja auskennen." Was, zum Teufel, wollte er nur von ihr? Hatte er sie nicht sieben lange und quälende Jahre gedemütigt? Ihr die Hölle auf Erden bereitet? War er so unersättlich, dass er sie immer weiter tyrannisieren musste, solange er noch die Chance hatte?

Nun war auch Dracos Geduldsfaden gerissen. Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich, als er sie an den Schultern packte und gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand presste. „So so, ein Frettchen also, ja?" Bissig sah er zu ihr hinab und packte sie noch fester, als sie begann, sich zu wehren. „Wie niedlich." Diese Verwandlung... Sie war schmerzhaft und ekelerregend. Diese elende Verwandlung verschaffte ihm diesen Beinamen und er verabscheute ihn. „Pass auf, dass ich dich nicht in irgendetwas verwandeln werde!"

„Willst du mir drohen?", fauchte Hermine. Hoffentlich kämen Susan und Anthony bald, damit sie sahen, wie Malfoy mit Hermine umging. Hermine hegte die Hoffnung, dass sie diesem Martyrium – welches ihr mit Malfoy unmittelbar bevorstand – umgehen konnte, sobald Susan oder Anthony für Hermine aussagen und bestätigen konnten, wie unkollegial, degoutant und idiotisch Malfoy war.

„Nein, ich sagte bereits, dass du dich in meiner Gegenwart nicht fürchten musst. Oder fürchtest du dich?" Sein Gesicht näherte sich ihrem und er versuchte sie mit seinen grauen Augen zu durchbohren. Sein Daumen strich über ihre Wange, hinauf zu einer Haarsträhne, die er grob hinter ihr Ohr steckte.

„Eher gefriert die Hölle, bevor ich mich vor dir fürchte!", spie sie aus und versuchte seine Arme, die sich fest um ihre Schultern krallten, wegzustoßen. „Und hör auf, mich ständig anzufassen!"

„Wieso empfindest du dann meine Aussage als Drohung? Und ich soll aufhören? Sei froh, dass dich wenigstens einer anfasst!" Nun wurde auch Draco wütend. Wieso lief sie nicht in der Spur? Wollte er sie deswegen in seinem Bett, weil sie so schwer zu bekommen war? Weil sie sich wehrte und Draco dieses Spiel genoss?

„Hau endlich ab, Malfoy!", zischte Hermine aufgebracht. Wieso kamen Susan und Anthony nicht? Sie konnten doch nicht ewig in McGonagalls Büro bleiben. Schließlich wäre morgen Unterricht. In drei Tagen würden sie vier für drei Wochen freigestellt werden, um ihr Praktikum im Ministerium anzutreten.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du es mir so angenehm wie möglich machst und dich nicht wie ein pubertäres Mädchen benimmst und dich zierst, wie ein kleines, prüdes Mäuschen?", schlug Draco lächelnd vor und ließ seine Zähne hervorblitzen.

„Spinnst du?", keifte sie übertrieben laut und schaute erbost in Malfoys Gesicht.

„Ich kann dir vieles beibringen", ergänzte er jetzt argwöhnischer, da auch Draco verstand, dass das alles schwerer werden würde, wie erhofft. Sie war so unfassbar stur.

„Malfoy, selbst wenn du der letzte Mann auf der Erde wärst, würde ich dich nicht wollen", spuckte sie ihm ins Gesicht. Was glaubte er eigentlich, wer er war? Adonis? Wobei sie diese Art der Kunst nicht einmal schön fand. Bilder von Monet, Picasso oder van Gogh waren Kunst.

Draco legte sein Gesicht so, dass es im Dunkeln lag. „Ach wirklich?", knurrte er leise und krampfte sich in ihren Handgelenken fest. Blaises Stimme spukte in seinem Kopf, die ihm immer wieder zuflüsterte, dass er – im Bezug auf Granger – Recht hatte und sie anders war.

„Was lässt dich denken, ich würde _dich_ wollen?"

„Mein gutes Aussehen? Mein Charme? Mein Charakter? Such dir was aus!" Nun, im Grunde genommen wollte er, dass sie sich am Anfang wehrte, aber nie dachte er, dass er auf solch eine robuste Gegenwehr stieß. Ein bisschen zieren hier, ein paar Albernheiten da, ja, das kalkulierte er fest mit ein, aber das? Mit solch einer Resistenz hatte er nicht im Ansatz gerechnet, wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war.

Sein Aussehen machte seine Ansichten, seine Eigenschaften und seinen Charakter nicht besser. Auch wenn Malfoy ein gutes Aussehen vorweisen konnte und er nicht in den falschen Gentopf gegriffen hatte, war das nicht das Maß aller Dinge. Es gab viel wichtigere Dinge, als Aussehen, befand Hermine. „Du widerst mich so an!", feuerte Hermine ihm entgegen.

Wieder packte Draco fester zu. „Immerhin etwas, oder?" Merlin, er war so stinkwütend. Er müsste gleich von ihr ablassen, um sich nicht völlig zu vergessen. Sie war wohl die Einzige, neben seiner Mutter, die ihn so in Rage versetzen konnte. In anderen Fällen war er immer der unnahbare und eiskalte Draco Malfoy, aber sie brachte Emotionen in ihm hervor, die er sich in seinen wildesten Albträumen nicht einmal ausmalte. „Morgen Abend, zehn Uhr, vorm Raum der Wünsche! Sei pünktlich." Ruckartig ließ er ihre Schultern los und zog sich zurück. Genau im richtigen Augenblick, denn er vernahm mehrere Geräusche. Er hörte Schuhe, die über den Boden schleiften. Draco konnte sich rechtzeitig zurückziehen, sich umdrehen und seinen Weg in die Kerker fortführen. Er wusste einfach, dass sie kommen würde, wenn nicht... Nun, dann musste er sich etwas überlegen, aber er war überzeugt, dass er furchterregend genug geklungen hatte.

Merlin...

Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Sie bildete sich das alles ein und würde gleich aufwachen, genau. Die letzten Tage, die sie wahrgenommen hatte, waren bloß Träume. So musste es sein, denn niemals würde ihr das Schicksal solche Lasten auf ihre Schultern legen, oder?

War sie etwa so ein böser Mensch in ihrem vorherigen Leben gewesen? Wurde sie jetzt dafür bestraft?

Viel zu spät kamen Susan und Anthony um die Ecke. Erschöpft lehnte sie gegen die Wand und ignorierte auch, wie die beiden an ihr vorbei marschierten und ihr zunickten. Auch sie schienen ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, weil sie Hermine sich selbst überlassen hatten. Aber was brachte ihr das schlechte Gewissen der beiden? Nichts... Sie musste schließlich mit Malfoy arbeiten.

Langsam erholte sie sich auch und ging zum Gryffindorturm. Morgen könnte Malfoy vor dem Raum der Wünsche warten, bis er schwarz wurde. Er könnte sich auf den Kopf stellen und trotzdem würde Hermine nicht dorthin gehen. Da wäre sie ja von allen guten Geistern verlassen, wenn sie wirklich in Erwägung ziehen würde, dahin zu gehen – in eine Schlangengrube. Ob sie Harry und Ron davon erzählen sollte, sobald sie im Turm ankam? Ron würde sich wieder nur unnötig aufregen, Malfoy morgen früh vor dem Unterricht womöglich noch verprügeln und Harry würde sagen, dass man das alles ruhig, diplomatisch und gelassen angehen sollte.

Natürlich schätzte sie Harrys pazifistische Ansichten, wie er versuchte, alles ohne Gewalt zu lösen, aber er schien dadurch auch oft den Ernst der Lage zu verkennen.

Ob sie ihnen vielleicht von Malfoys Forderung erzählen sollte? Oder sollte sie sich nur darauf beschränken, zu erzählen, dass sie mit ihm zusammen arbeiten musste?

Sollte sie komplett schweigen? Drachenmist! Das neue Schuljahr würde gut beginnen, wenn sie schon am ersten Tag Geheimnisse vor ihren besten Freunden hatte.

Oder sollte sie mit Ginny sprechen? Ginny war ihre beste Freundin und Freundinnen waren dazu da, um genau über solche Dinge zu sprechen. Unangenehme Dinge, die das Leben begleiteten und nun auch von Hermine Besitz ergriffen hatten.

Hermine erreichte viel zu schnell das Portrait der fetten Dame und schaute sie unschlüssig an. Wenn man wollte, dass die Zeit verging, verging sie überhaupt nicht und konnte sich wie Kaugummi ziehen. Wollte man jedoch die Zeit anhalten, lief die Zeit unaufhaltsam ab. Man konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die Zeit lief einfach weiter, ohne, dass man etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Vielleicht sollte sie sich einen _Zeitumkehrer_ besorgen und Professor McGonagall eine Notiz, irgendetwas, hinterlegen, die sie dazu animierte, ihre Entscheidung zu überdenken. Hermine selbst schmunzelte über ihre Überlegung. Anschließend hob sie selbstbewusst ihren Kopf. Was dachte sie überhaupt über Malfoy und dessen idiotische Forderung nach? Glaubte er wirklich, sie würde dem nachkommen, was er verlangte? Bestimmt nicht. Sie würde weiterleben wie bisher und würde Malfoy ignorieren. Unglaublich, dass sie sich überhaupt über so etwas Gedanken machte, was sowieso nur vergeudete Zeit wäre, die sie sinnvoller nutzen würde, wenn sie sich auf das Praktikum vorbereite.

Die erste Hürde wartete jedoch im Innern des Gryffindorturms.

Es war, als hätten sie alle auf Hermine gewartet, denn sie standen um das Sofa herum, welches vor dem Kamin stand und hielten Hermine den Platz frei. Wie eine Art Thron, auf dem sie sitzen und ihre Erzählungen und Erfahrungen mit ihnen teilen sollte. Harry saß auf der Lehne des Sofas, Ron saß links und Ginny rechts neben ihrem Bruder.

„Und?", fragte Ron zuerst, als Hermine sich niedergeschlagen auf das Sofa setzte und ihren Kopf in den Nacken legte. „Erzähl", drängte Ron sie weiter und war überhaupt nicht in der Lage, Rücksicht auf Hermine zu nehmen, da er viel zu neugierig war.

„Ron, kannst du mal abwarten?", nörgelte Ginny und verschränkte, wie ihre Mutter es immer tat, die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Schnaubend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, wegen der Ungeduld ihres Bruders. Was er wohl sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, mit wem sie zusammen war? Ron war schon immer seltsam, wenn es um Ginnys Beziehungen ging. Als sie mit Dean Thomas ausging, echauffierte sich Ron wie ein kleines Kind, dem man sein Spielzeug wegnahm, aber darüber konnte sie sich noch später Gedanken machen, wobei ihn nicht einmal das im Ansatz etwas anging, mit wem Ginny zusammen war, aber Brüder waren eben nun mal... Brüder.

„Ja, vielen Dank auch, Ginny", maulte Ron und schaute in eine andere Richtung. Sein feuerrotes Haar konnte man von seinem roten Gesicht fast nicht mehr unterscheiden.

Was würde es bringen, wenn sie weiter schwieg? Harry und Ron würden es sowieso bald erfahren. Ginny ebenso. „Nun, das Praktikum hört sich vielversprechend an." Sie schaute in skeptische Gesichter, da sie es nicht voller Begeisterung - wie sonst irgendetwas, was sie erfreute - erzählte.

„Vielversprechend?", bohrte Harry nach und schielte hinüber zu Ron und Ginny, die ebenfalls ratlos zu Harry sahen und mit den Achseln zuckten.

„Ja, das Praktikum dauert drei Wochen. Wir dürfen von einem alten Klassensaal aus zum Ministerium flohen und abends wieder zurück nach Hogwarts." Hermine kam nicht drum herum. Sie würde ihnen erzählen, dass sie mit Malfoy arbeiten müsste, aber nicht, dass er solche dubiosen Forderungen an sie stellte. „Vom Unterricht sind wir befreit", ergänzte sie missmutig.

„Und deswegen ziehst du so ein Gesicht, richtig?", fragte Ron nach und verkniff sich sein Grinsen. Er wäre froh, wenn er zum Ministerium flohen konnte und somit vom Unterricht befreit wäre.

„Ja", stimmte Hermine zu. Sie konnte es irgendwie nicht über sich bringen, obwohl es sich hier um ihre besten Freunde handelte. Sie konnte doch nicht so feige sein, oder? Zählten Mut und Tapferkeit nicht zu den Tugenden von Gryffindor? Doch, diese Tugenden zeichneten die Gryffindors aus. „Ich muss mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten", sprudelte es aus ihrem Mund und erleichtert sank sie in die Kissen, die auf dem Sofa lagen.

„Was?", riefen Ron und Harry gleichzeitig, während Ginny stumm blieb und Hermines Hand in ihre nahm. „Wie, du _musst_ mit Malfoy arbeiten?" Ron schien seine Gesichtsfarbe schlagartig zu ändern. Eben zierte sein Gesicht noch ein sattes rot, welches nun durch ein kalkweißes Gesicht ersetzt wurde.

„Wir wurden in Gruppen eingeteilt und Susan arbeitet mit Anthony und ich dafür mit Malfoy."

„Das kann McGonagall doch nicht machen", entfuhr es Ron enerviert. „Ich weiß sowieso nicht, wieso sie Malfoy vorgeschlagen hat!"

„Du musst auch nicht alles wissen, Ron", fauchte Ginny und wandte ihr Gesicht wieder genervt zu Hermine. „Vielleicht hat sich Malfoy ja geändert, oder glaubst du, Professor McGonagall hat ihn einfach so ausgewählt? Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine!", versuchte sie einfühlsamer als Ron zu sagen.

Keine Sorgen machen? Das war alles leichter gesagt als getan. Malfoy war kein unschuldiges Kind, das beleidigt die Arme verschränkte, wenn man ihm seine Bauklötze wegnahm. Nein, Malfoy war gefährlich. Wieso stand Ginny überhaupt auf Mafoys Seite? Oder war Hermine einfach noch zu konfus, um Ginny zu folgen?

„Geändert?", lachte Ron. „Klar, Malfoy ist super nett. Wer erinnert sich nicht gerne an den netten Malfoy?" Nun war er es, der seine Arme verschränkte und seinen Mund zu einem Schmollmund verzog. „Harry", versuchte Ron es auf diesem Weg, „sag ihr, dass sie sich irrt!"

„Ihr seid so borniert!", keifte Ginny, bevor sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Sie würde jetzt ins Bett gehen und sich nicht weiter über ihren grobschlächtigen Bruder aufregen.

Hermine hätte gerne verstanden oder viel eher gewusst, weshalb Ginny davon ausging, dass Malfoy sich geändert haben könnte, bis Ron sie wieder zurückholte. „Man könnte fast meinen, sie wäre in Malfoy verliebt!", höhnte Ron und kräuselte angewidert seine Lippen, als er seine Gedanken laut aussprach.

Könnte das sein? Könnte Ginny sich in Malfoy verliebt haben? Sie würde jetzt zu Bett gehen. In zwei Tagen würde das Praktikum beginnen und sie wollte die zwei letzten Unterrichtstage genießen. Sie verabschiedete sich von Harry und Ron, folgte Ginny nach oben in den Schlafsaal und vergaß das Treffen, welches Malfoy von ihr verlangte.

Morgen früh - so waren Hermines letzte Gedanken - während des Frühstücks, würde sie mit Ginny sprechen...


	4. Umgeben von Schlangen

**\- Kapitel vier -**

 **Umgeben von Schlangen**

Die letzte Nacht war ziemlich kurz. Hermine hatte sich mehrmals hin- und hergewälzt. Viele Gedanken versuchten sich in ihrem Kopf einzunisten, und sie wollten, dass Hermine gezielt darüber nachdachte. Nicht einmal ein ruhiger Schlaf wurde ihr gegönnt. Man wollte sie wirklich und wahrhaftig quälen. Sie putzte sich die Zähne sorgsam und schaffte es sogar, ihre Haare zu bändigen, die abschließend zu einem glatten Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden wurden, ehe sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, um nachzusehen, ob Harry und Ron schon hier waren, aber der Raum war leer... Niemand war hier gewesen und Ginny war auch nicht im Schlafsaal, was soviel hieß, dass sie schon am Frühstückstisch sitzen musste.

Wieso hatte Ginny sie nicht geweckt? Dann hätten sie zusammen zum Frühstück gehen können.

Übermorgen würde sie ins Ministerium apparieren und mit Malfoy _zusammen arbeiten_ müssen. Heute Abend sollte sie sich auch mit Malfoy vor dem Raum der Wünsche treffen. Von wegen. Er könnte warten, bis er schwarz war. Er könnte sich auf den Kopf stellen und irgendeinen Tanz aufführen. Sie würde seinen Forderungen nicht nachkommen. Nicht heute, nicht morgen. Nein, überhaupt gar nicht. Immer noch regte Hermine sich darüber auf, was ihm einfiel, so etwas von ihr zu verlangen, ja, gar ihr zu _befehlen._

Es musste sich um einen üblen Scherz handeln. Sicher saß er im Gemeinschaftsrum und lachte sich scheckig, weil er glaubte, sie wäre so naiv und er hätte sie eingeschüchtert. Bekanntlich fraß der Teufel in der Not Fliege und Hermine wusste sich zu helfen - sofern er sie nicht wieder hinterrücks angreifen würde.

Sie erreichte die große Halle und sah Ginny schon am Tisch sitzen – mit Blaise... Kurz stocke Hermine der Atem. Sie schloss ihre Augen, als sie am Portal inne hielt und blinzelte daraufhin mehrmals, nur um erneut festzustellen, dass Blaise Zabini neben Ginny saß. Tatsächlich und wahrhaftig saß der dunkelhäutige Slytherin neben Hermines bester Freundin. _Warum?_

Schnaubend beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte, bis sie am Tisch der Gryffindors ankam. „Ginny?", fragte Hermine gehetzt und sah in das geschockte Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin. Nun, Hermine war auch geschockt, da sich ihr Verdacht zu bestätigen schien, was Malfoy anging...

„Hermine!", erklang Ginnys Stimme, mehrere Tonlagen höher als gewohnt. „Du bist schon auf?" Verlegen wich sie Hermines Blick aus und suchte Hilfe bei Blaise, doch dieser stand auf und schaute zu Hermine hinab. Er überragte Hermine um zwei Köpfe.

„Na, Granger? Alles klar?" Grinsend sah er auf das Mädchen hinab und er hoffte sehr, dass Draco seine Zuneigung - Blaise nannte es in Gedanken schon eine Obsession - in den Griff bekam. Würde Draco hören, dass Blaise dessen Besessenheit als Zuneigung abtun würde, würde Draco ihm dafür den Hals umdrehen. Draco bezeichnete dieses Verlangen vermutlich als Aggressionsabbau oder Spaß an der Freude. Vielleicht, so dachte Blaise, wollte Draco sich auch nur selbst etwas beweisen... Wirklich sicher war sich Blaise nicht. Er konnte nur vage Thesen aufstellen, sie aber leider nicht belegen. Er würde sich sogar soweit aus dem Fenster legen und behaupten, Draco wolle Lucius irgendwie strafen oder treffen, aufgrund des Verlangens zu einer Muggelgeborenen.

„Nein!", erwiderte sie pikiert und stapfte an Zabini vorbei. Nichts war klar und in Ordnung schon gar nicht. Wieso, in Merlins Namen, trieben sich die Schlangen in ihrer Nähe herum? Sie stieg über die Bank und ließ sich neben Ginny nieder; darauf wartend, dass Zabini endlich verschwand, das Feld räumte und sie alleine ließ. „Ginny, was ist hier los?", wollte sie begierig wissen, als der dunkelhäutige sich endlich auf den Weg zum Slytherintisch machte.

„Hermine, ich -", begann Ginny, doch sie wurde sofort unterbrochen.

„Versuchst du über Zabini an Malfoy heranzukommen? Wir dachten schon darüber nach, ob du in Malfoy verliebt bist!", platzte es aus Hermine heraus. Das Zusammensein von Ginny und Zabini lieferte Hermine nur noch mehr Gründe, ihre Vermutung – die Ron und Harry teilten – zu äußern. Sie konnte ihre Mutmaßung nicht länger für sich behalten, denn wenn Ginny sich in Malfoy verliebt hatte, so musste sie ihrer besten Freundin beistehen und ihr sagen, wie niederträchtig und egozentrisch Malfoy sein konnte – wenn das einer bestätigen konnte, dann Hermine. Sie litt jahrelang unter seinen Demütigungen, unter seinem Spott und seiner Häme. Fahrig schüttete sie sich daraufhin Orangensaft in einen der silbernen Kelche, die auf dem Tisch standen. Ihr Appetit war verflogen, als sie Zabini so nah neben Ginny sah.

„Hermine, du -"

„Ginny, Malfoy ist gefährlich!", unterbrach Hermine sie warnend. Musste sie etwa mehr dazu sagen? Sie durfte nicht auf Ginnys Erklärungsversuche eingehen. Sicher wollte sie sich nur herausreden. Aufgebracht griff sie in den Brotkorb und schnappe sich ein Brötchen, das sie viel zu eifrig und hastig der Länge nach auf schnitt. „Ich kenne Malfoy", erklärte sie weiter, wie eine einstudierte Anekdote, und bestrich ihr Brötchen aggressiv. „Er ist ein Ekel!" Die Butter war streichzart und trotzdem hakte Hermine darin herum.

„Stopp!", rief Ginny bestimmend und ihre Hand landete ruhig auf Hermines Hand, in welcher sie ein Messer hielt. „Du missverstehst das alles, Hermine. Ich bin _nicht_ in Malfoy verliebt."

„Eben, genau das meine ich", erwiderte Hermine energisch und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du solltest -" Moment. Hermine unterbrach sich selbst und ihr Kopf ruckte zu Ginny, die sie freundlich ansah. „Bist du nicht?" Sie klang erleichtert.

„Nein und seit wann _kennst_ du denn Malfoy?", fragte Ginny fies grinsend nach und griff ebenfalls nach einem Brötchen. „Davon weiß ich ja noch gar nichts. Habe ich was verpasst?" Ginny wollte vom eigentlichen Thema ablenken, da sie sich einfach noch nicht sicher war, ob sie sich schon öffnen konnte.

„Ginny, du weißt, was ich meine! Und nein, du hast nichts verpasst, aber sieben Jahre sind ausreichend, um festzustellen, wie abartig Malfoy ist." Vielleicht sollte Hermine doch erzählen, _wie gut_ sie Malfoy kannte und was er von Hermine verlangte. Sicher würde Ginny ihre Ängste danach besser verstehen, aber noch hoffte Hermine, dass das ein makaberer Scherz von Malfoys Seite war. Ein Spiel, das ihm – wenn Hermine ihn weiterhin ignorierte – langweilig werden würde. Im schlimmsten Fall würde es sich zu einem Spiel entwickeln, worüber Malfoy die Kontrolle verlieren könnte, aber soweit dachte Hermine nicht. Den Teufel an die Wand malen würde sie auch nicht.

„Hermine, ich bin mit Blaise zusammen." Nun war es raus. Gesprochene Worte konnte man nicht zurücknehmen und das wollte Ginny auch nicht. Sie schämte sich nicht für Blaise, sie musste sich auch nicht vor Hermine schämen. Sie war ihre beste Freundin. Weshalb sollte sie sich für ihre Beziehung, für ihre Liebe, schämen? Es gab keinen Grund dafür.

Genüsslich biss sie in ihr Brötchen, als Ginny diesen vernichtenden Satz beiläufig erwähnte. Das große Stück, welches sie noch kaute, schluckte sie quälend ihre Speiseröhre hinab. Hermine klopfte sich sanft auf ihren Brustkorb, bevor sie ihren Mund öffnete. „Was sagst du?"

Ginny lief rot an, nachdem Hermine noch einmal so genau nachfragte. Mit so einer ähnlichen Reaktion rechnete Ginny zwar, aber der Blick, den Hermine ihr zuwarf, ließ sie erröten. „Ja, du hast richtig gehört und deswegen denke ich auch, dass Malfoy sich geändert hat. Denkst du nicht, dass man sich verändern kann?" Auch Ginny biss in ihr Brötchen und machte Ron fast Konkurrenz, indem sie einen großen Bissen hinunterschluckte, nur um wieder herzhaft hineinzubeißen.

Nun, doch. Auch Hermine dachte und wusste es zum Teil, dass sich Menschen ändern konnten. Schließlich änderten sie sich alle. Manche zum Positiven und andere eben zum Negativen, aber Malfoy? Malfoy war sicher noch derselbe Egoist, derselbe Narzisst, der er schon immer gewesen war. „Nicht Malfoy!" Hermine hatte wirklich gute Gründe, um an einer Veränderung von Malfoy zu zweifeln. „Malfoy kann sich gar nicht ändern, denn dafür müsste man Emotionen und Gefühle kennen. Etwas, was Malfoy gänzlich unbekannt ist", behauptete sie vehement weiter. Hermine konnte das wirklich nicht denken, auch wenn er in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr, als er Dumbledore töten sollte, seinen Stab sinken ließ, was aber noch lange nicht hieß, dass aus Malfoy ein vernünftiger, heranwachsender und selbstloser Mensch geworden war. „Aber", ertönte ihre Stimme, jedoch mit einem kritischen Unterton, „wie kommt es zu dieser Beziehung zu Blaise? Wann hat das angefangen? Wissen Harry und Ron davon?" Fragen über Fragen.

„Harry und Ron? Wo denkst du hin? Nach dem Krieg habe ich Blaise besser kennengelernt. Wir lieben uns, Hermine. Er hat sich verändert und ich sage dir, Malfoy hat sich auch verändert." Ihre Finger tippten mehrere Male auf die polierte Tischplatte, als sie ihren Satz zu Ende führte.

Okay, Harry und Ron wussten also nichts. Gar nichts! Aber Zabini und lieben? Hermine dachte letztes Jahr auch, sie würde etwas für Ron empfinden. Nach sieben Jahren glaubten sie beide, sie würden sich lieben und am Ende stellte sich heraus, dass das nicht der Fall war. In der Kammer des Schreckens küssten sie sich zum ersten Mal, nachdem sie gemeinsam Helga Hufflepuffs Becher zerstört hatten. Es fühlte sich schön und für einen kurzen Augenblick auch richtig an. Jedoch holte die Realität beide auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Während Ron dieser Liebe eine Chance geben wollte, wollte Hermine diesen Schritt vermeiden, da am Ende einer von ihnen verletzt worden wäre. Ihr selbst tat dieser Schritt Leid, aber aus Mitleid wäre sie nicht bei Ron geblieben, da er so etwas nicht verdiente, denn dafür schätzten beide - auch wenn Ron seine Gefühle nie so offen zeigen konnte - die Liebe zu sehr, um dieses erzwungene Glück, welches für einen kurzen Moment anhielt, aufrecht zu erhalten. Auch hätte Hermine nicht geglaubt, dass ihr bester Freund, wie Hermine sich das vorstelle, sich öffnen konnte. Immer wenn Harry dabei war, sprach Ron niemals über Gefühle, aber als sie mit Ron alleine war, klappte es einigermaßen – jedenfalls so weit, dass sie vernünftig darüber sprechen konnten. „Ich dachte immer, du und Harry..."

Auch Hermine fiel es noch ein wenig schwer, darüber zu sprechen, obwohl Ginny neben ihr saß – ihre beste Freundin.

„Ich auch", gestand Ginny nüchtern. „Aber Harry sieht mich einfach nicht. Ich kann nicht ewig warten, verstehst du?" Ihre Arme schlangen sich um ihren Körper. Viele dachten, dass sie und Harry zusammen kämen, auch Ginny dachte das, aber als der Krieg vorbei war und Ginny darauf hoffte, endlich gesehen zu werden, wurde ihr mit jedem Tag mehr klar, dass Harry nicht der Richtige für sie war. „Blaise sieht mehr, als eine Freundin in mir, weißt du?" Ginny baute darauf, auf Verständnis zu stoßen und blickte vorsichtig zum Slytherintisch, an welchem Blaise alleine saß. Die restlichen Slytherins saßen etwas abseits von ihm.

„Du kannst aber doch nicht von Liebe sprechen", erwiderte Hermine gepresst. Sie sah bereits die Diskussion zwischen Ginny und ihr. „Wie lange kennst du ihn? Ich meine, seit wann führt ihr _ernsthafte_ und _wirkliche_ Gespräche? Selten, oder? Immerhin wissen Ron und Harry nichts davon. Liebe ist ein so großes Wort." Gewiss wollte sie Ginny nichts böses, aber sie wollte auch nicht, dass ihre beste Freundin sich in etwas verrannte und am Ende diejenige war, die verletzt wurde. Sie traute den Schlangen einfach nicht. „Halt mich für verrückt, aber glaubst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen zu schnell geht?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig nach.

„Ich habe sehr viel mit Blaise gesprochen und was Harry und Ron angeht - ich bin, denke ich, alt genug, um selbst Entscheidungen zu treffen; auch wen ich liebe, Hermine. Ron ist zwar mein Bruder, doch hat er sich in mein Leben nicht einzumischen und Harry? Harry hatte seine Chance", erwiderte Ginny traurig und ihre Mundwinkel fielen nach unten. „Ich verrenne mich in nichts. Du denkst, es wäre naiv, richtig?"

Ja, das dachte Hermine wirklich. Zum Teil war das alles auch naiv. Man konnte sich nicht nach ein paar Wochen _lieben._ Zu einer intensiven Bindung, zu einer funktionierenden Beziehung, gehörten mehrere Faktoren. „Vertraust du ihm etwa so sehr?" Sie sah Ginnys immer wütenderen Gesichtsausdruck, als eine stattliche Eule vor ihr auf dem Tisch landete und durch ihre großen Flügel beinahe ihren Kürbissaft umgeworfen hätte. Erschrocken wich Hermine, und auch Ginny, zurück.

„Etwas früh für Post", sagte Ginny und sah den idealen Zeitpunkt, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Das denke ich auch", gab Hermine von sich und band den Brief los. Es war kein Absender darauf zu erkennen. Wer schickte ihr mit solch einer schönen Eule, so früh, Post? In eleganter Handschrift war nur _Granger_ mit grüner Tinte auf den Umschlag geschrieben und sofort faltete sie den Brief auseinander.

 _Granger,_

Nur einer benutzte diese Anrede, dachte Hermine angesäuert.

 _ich hoffe, du vergisst unser Treffen heute Abend nicht. Du solltest wissen, dass ich Unpünktlichkeit nicht ausstehen kann, aber du bist ja eine Perfektionistin. Ich weiß auch, dass du furchtbar neugierig bist und wissen willst, was es alles damit auf sich hat. Dem komme ich nach und werde dir heute Abend alles weitere erklären._

 _Ich erwarte dich._

Keine Signatur, nichts. Kein Hallo – nicht, dass sie so etwas erwartete –, keine Begrüßung. Er ging wohl davon aus, dass sie sofort wüsste, von wem dieser Brief stammte. Nur flüchtig überflog sie den Zettel, da sie bereits wusste, von wem der Brief kam, als sie dieses _Granger_ , was wohl zur Begrüßung diente, auf dem Pergament entdeckte. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie ihn versetzte. Sie hatte diesen Entschluss bereits gefasst, als er dieses abnormale Treffen vorgeschlagen hatte und auch ihre Neugierde war erstaunlich niedrig. Da wusste Hermine schon, dass sie seinen Befehlen nicht folgte. Was wollte er auch tun, wenn sie nicht kam? Sie mit bösen Blicken traktieren? Nun, damit konnte sie leben. Schließlich tat sie das schon seit Jahren. Außerdem würde sie an sich selbst zweifeln, wenn sie sich _alleine_ mit Malfoy treffen würde.

„Wer schreibt dir?", fragte Ginny mit vollem Mund.

„Meine Eltern", log sie und steckte den Brief hastig in ihren Umhang. Sie belog ihre beste Freundin, weil sie nicht den Mut fand, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, nachdem sie Ginny so vor den Kopf stieß, wegen der Beziehung, die sie zu Blaise führte.

 _Aber Ginny war ehrlich zu dir, spuckte ihr Gewissen..._

Nein, noch konnte sie nichts sagen. Dass ihre Eltern immer erst schrieben, wenn Hermine ihnen eine Eule zukommen ließ, schien Ginny nie wirklich wahrgenommen zu haben, sonst wäre ihr diese Lüge sofort aufgefallen, denn Hermines Eltern besaßen keine Eule.

„Oh, deine Mutter? Entschuldigt sie sich, weil sie dich nach Oxford schicken wollte?"

Merlin... Ginny war so ehrlich und sie? Hermine belog sie. Sie fühlte sich wirklich schlecht und grausam. Nach allem, was sie gemeinsam durchmachen mussten, log Hermine...

Sie folgte Ginnys Blick, als sie ihr auswich und sah, wie Malfoy durch das Portal stolzierte. Jedoch suchte er nicht ihren Blick. Sein Gesicht war stur zu Blaise gerichtet, bis er sich neben ihm niederließ und ruckartig hinaufblickte, direkt in Hermines Gesicht. Ertappt sah sie noch kurz zu ihm und wandte sich danach wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.

„Weißt du", erzählte Ginny mit vollem Mund, ohne diesen Zwischenfall - zwischen Hermine und Malfoy - zu bemerken. „Das Essen habe ich ziemlich vermisst, wobei nichts über Mums Lachsfilet geht." Sie genoss sichtlich ihr Frühstück und erfasste gar nicht, wie Hermine verlegen ihr Brötchen betrachtete. „Findest du nicht?"

„Doch, doch. Das Essen ist gut", gab Hermine ihrer besten Freundin recht. Sie war so unkonzentriert und dabei würde sie heute und morgen noch zum Unterricht müssen und dann ein Praktikum im Ministerium absolvieren – mit Malfoy. Viel schlimmer konnte es auch nicht kommen, oder? Hermine war leicht genervt. Heute Abend sollte sie auch noch zu Malfoy kommen. Gerne würde sie sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er vor dem Raum stand und auf Hermine wartete. Sie konnte sich seine Haltung schon vorstellen. Seine Arme wären verschränkt, er würde gegen die Steinwand lehnen und auf seinem selbstverliebten und selbstgefälligen Gesicht wäre ein dreistes und dreckiges Grinsen, aber da sie nicht käme, würde sich dieses Grinsen schlagartig ins Negative verändern. Ob er schon einmal versetzt wurde? Falls nicht, würde er spätestens heute damit Bekanntschaft machen.

Wirklich schade, dass sie es nicht sehen würde, denn sicher ging Malfoy davon aus, dass sie kam. Offenbar war er der Annahme, er hätte sich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt – was er leider auch hat – und sie würde jedem Befehl, den er von sich gab, Folge leisten. Haha, wenn der bloß wüsste, wie sehr Hermine auf seine Erwartungen spuckte. Malfoy würde sich heute Abend umsehen, oh ja.

Auf der anderen Seite warteten jedoch die bösen Gedanken, die Angst vor seiner Reaktion... Mit solch schrecklichen Gedanken sollte sie demnach gleich in Arithmantik. Professor Vector würde sich sicher freuen...

 **XxX**

Pfeifend betrat Draco die große Halle. Er trug noch eine dunkelgraue Sporthose und ein lockeres T-Shirt. Er war vor zweieinhalb Stunden aufgestanden und joggte um den schwarzen See. Ein Ritual, das er vor zwei Jahren begonnen hatte. Draco war fast entzückt, wie sehr sich sein Körper in diesen zwei Jahren veränderte. Nicht nur das Quidditchtraining zahlte sich aus, sondern auch sein Ritual, auch wenn er dafür zwei Stunden seines kostbaren Schlafes verlor, aber das war es ihm eindeutig wert. Er kam frisch gebadet aus dem Vertrauensschülerbad. Ein Vorteil, den er sich verschaffte, als er mit einer Vertrauensschülerin eine intime Begegnung im Vertrauensschülerbad hatte. Seitdem nutzte er diesen Vorteil und genoss das große Bad, mit den vielen Wasserhähnen und der riesigen Wanne. Nie war jemand um diese Uhrzeit dort anzutreffen, also konnte er dieses Privileg genauso nutzen.

Jedes Mal, wenn er aus der Wanne stieg, konnte er seine Muskeln zucken sehen, die durch das warme Wasser belebt und erfrischt wurden.

„Guten Morgen, Draco!", begrüßte ihn Blaise und schob sich gerade eine Gabel voll mit Rührei in seinen Mund. Er hob seinen Kaffee und trank einen Schluck, ehe er erneut zu Draco sah. „Scheinst nicht gut geschlafen zu haben, oder?"

„Warum?", brummte Draco. Er mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn man morgens wie ein wild gewordener Werwolf zu sprechen anfing und Blaise war so ein Werwolf. Er redete ununterbrochen auf jemanden ein, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Träge rieb er sich seine Schläfe, obwohl er doch bereits wach sein müsste. Das Joggen half immer, aber heute... Heute war es ein wenig anders. Draco dachte seit gestern Abend an das Treffen – heute würde er Granger in sein Bett bekommen und dann wäre alles vergessen. Dann konnte er endlich wieder in Ruhe leben und sich anderen Frauen zuwenden. Für Draco war es fast schon anstrengend, immer wieder nur an eine Frau zu denken.

„Weil du guckst, als würdest du jemanden umbringen wollen", schloss Blaise und trank wieder einen kräftigen Schluck des heißen Kaffees. „Du solltest am Besten drei Tassen Kaffee, schwarz, in dich schütten, wenn du den ersten Tag überleben willst."

Blaises Ratschläge waren so nervtötend. Verächtlich blickte Draco auf. „Willst du nicht zu Weasley oder traust du dich nicht, weil Granger nebenan sitzt?" Draco war nicht unbedingt der Mensch, der morgens etwas essen musste – schon gar nicht nach dem Sport.

„Wir haben uns schon begrüßt. Also, Granger und ich."

„Tatsächlich?", grinste Draco süffisant. Gedanklich war er erstaunt und rechnete mit dieser Antwort nicht. „Wie findest sie es denn, dass du ihre beste Freundin begattest?"

„Du begattest Frauen, Draco." Blaise würde nicht auf Dracos Provokationen eingehen. Das wollte er doch nur, um von sich selbst abzulenken. Aus diesem Grund war Draco auch so genervt, weil er selbst, tief im Innern, wusste, dass Blaise recht hatte – was Granger und die Gesamtsituation betraf. „Oder sollte ich speziell Granger sagen?" Nun, jetzt provozierte Blaise ihn, aber auf anderem Wege konnte man Draco offensichtlich nicht gegenübertreten. Man musste mit diesem selbstverliebten und von sich selbst überzeugten Menschen so reden.

„Heute Abend ist das vorbei, mein Freund", höhnte Draco und verschränkte zufrieden seine Arme. Heute Abend, wenn er Granger genommen hätte, wäre alles vergessen.

„Ach, wirklich? Wie hast du das denn angestellt?", wollte Blaise wissen und tat es Draco gleich. Er legte die Gabel zur Seite und ließ sein Rührei unbeachtet. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit lag nun auf Draco und dessen Antwort. Skeptisch schaute Blaise zum Gryffindortisch, an dem Ginny und Granger saßen. Sie frühstücken unbekümmert und schienen auch durch Dracos Anwesenheit nicht in Panik auszubrechen – auch nicht Granger. Sie aß genüsslich weiter und unterhielt sich mit Ginny. „Draco, ich weiß nicht", ergänzte Blaise, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Draco nicht antwortete und das auch nicht vorhatte.

„Was weißt du nicht?" Als Draco zum Gryffindortisch sah, sah er, wie Granger erschrocken wegschaute. Kurz feixte er, als er sich wieder an Blaise wandte. Er machte sie also nervös... Ihre Angst konnte er riechen und diese Angst roch so himmlich.

„Alles. Wirst du sie im Ministerium in Ruhe lassen?" Angespannt schaute Blaise seinen besten Freund an. Seinen besten Freund, den er seit Kindertagen kannte, mit dem er im Sandkasten gespielt hatte und schon die wildesten Nächte durchlebt und durchzecht hatte. Viele lustige, aber auch viele ernste und gefährliche Aktionen hatten sie schon hinter sich. Man musste nur an den Krieg denken, den sie unter Todesängsten überlebt hatten.

„Du nervst." Draco wollte davon nichts mehr hören. Blaise nervte ihn und obendrauf machte Granger ihm alles umso schwerer, indem sie so stur und bockig war. Wenn sie sich doch einfach ergeben würde, und er sich in ihr vergraben konnte, dann wäre alles vorbei. Er würde sie in Ruhe lassen, was sie doch auch wollte. Draco selbst wollte das, aber die Gier und das Verlangen waren einfach zu groß, um alles einfach zu vergessen und abzuhaken.

Gut, so könnte er mit Draco also nicht weiter verfahren. Blaise musste sich eine andere Strategie zulegen. Eine, in der er Draco umwickeln konnte und er auf seine Fragen eingehen _musste_. Immerhin lag in der Ruhe die Kraft, oder? „Wieso, glaubst du, macht ihr dieses Praktikum?"

Kritisch hob Draco eine seiner Augenbrauen nach oben, als er zu Blaise sah. Nun, er würde das Spiel von Blaise mitspielen. „Ich denke, weil das Ministerium unsicher ist. Das Ministerium hat einiges wieder gut zu machen, oder? Oder sie wollen kontrollieren, wie weit Hogwarts sich entwickelt hat. Keine Ahnung. Sie scheinen ihren Kontrollzwang aber noch nicht abgelegt zu haben." Wie lange Blaise dieses Spiel wohl durchziehen würde? Viel zu oft spielte Lucius mit Draco solche Spiele, um auf so etwas banales hereinzufallen.

„Also ich glaube, dass Granger immer noch vernünftig mit dir reden würde", wagte Blaise erneut den Versuch, da er sah, dass Draco nicht einsichtiger wurde. Somit konnte er auch gleich beim Thema bleiben, ohne um den heißen Brei zu sprechen. „Sie misstraut uns vielleicht, aber -"

„Blaise", begann Draco und sein Kopf legte sich in den Nacken, „was genau verstehst du unter _"Du nervst"_ nicht? Deine Absichten, mir zu sagen, wie gemein, heimtückisch, ordinär und grausam ich doch bin, sind sinnlos. Wem willst du was beweisen, durch deine selbstlose Art? Weasley sitzt nämlich zwei Tische weiter." Draco wurde es zu bunt. Er wollte keinen Aufpasser.

„Man, du kapierst es nicht. Du bringst dich in Teufels Küche. Granger will dich nicht, sonst hätte sie es dir doch gezeigt oder gesagt. Du kommst mit Zwang nicht weiter." Merlin, dieser blonde Sturkopf. So ignorant und borniert konnten nur die Malfoys sein. Blaise befürchtete, dass Draco irgendetwas unüberlegtes tun könnte und somit nicht nur sich, sondern auch Granger, in Gefahr bringen konnte. „Ich will dir bloß helfen."

Blaise konnte ihm nicht helfen. Draco warf sein Brötchen auf den Teller, stand auf und schultere seine Tasche. „Wir sehen uns, wenn du begriffen hast, was es heißt, mir nicht weiter auf den Sack zu gehen."

„Ziemlich feige, Draco", spottete Blaise, in der Hoffnung, Draco würde zurückkommen und endlich wach werden. Sein bester Freund musste das Problem angehen und nicht davor wegrennen.

Ohne sich herumzudrehen, streckte Draco seine Hand nach oben, drehte sie, sodass er seinen Mittelfinger Blaise entgegenstrecken konnte und dieser die Geste eindeutig verstand. Er war nicht feige, nur die anderen Menschen wollten sich immer in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen. Nie hatte Draco um Hilfe oder einen lächerlichen Ratschlag gebeten und trotzdem wollte Blaise seine unnötige Meinung kundtun. Er drückte Draco seine Meinung quasi auf. Man könnte es auch Zwang nennen.

„Oh, komm, Draco. Dann warte wenigstens auf mich."

Nur halbherzig hielt Draco an, aber sein Blick war stur zum Eichenportal gerichtet. Natürlich wusste er, dass Blaise sich Sorgen machte und ein guter Freund sein wollte, aber konnte er sich aus dieser Angelegenheit nicht raushalten? Draco wollte damit selbst zurechtkommen. Er musste damit zurechtkommen. Gewissermaßen kam er auch schon damit zurecht. Schon immer löste er seine Probleme alleine, auch dieses würde er alleine in den Griff bekommen und bewältigen – ohne Blaise oder Gregory. Schon während des Krieges dachte er oft darüber nach, wie Granger unter ihm lag und heute Abend wäre der erlösende Abend, an dem alles enden würde und seine Besessenheit wie weggeblasen wäre; als hätte es so etwas wie eine Vernarrtheit in Granger niemals gegeben.

 **XxX**

Arithmantik war angenehm gewesen, da das zu den Lieblingsfächern von Hermine gehörte. Wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie dieses Jahr eigentlich nicht mehr hier wäre – vorausgesetzt, es wäre nicht zu einem Krieg gekommen – wurde ihr ganz mulmig in der Bauchgegend. Sie mochte Hogwarts von Herzen und es war ein komischer Gedanke, dass sie nächstes Schuljahr nicht mehr hier wäre. Im letzten Jahr kam sie gar nicht dazu, sich über ihren weiteren Werdegang Gedanken zu machen, da Voldemort ihre gesamten Gedanken in Anspruch nahm. Immer wieder arbeitete sie mit Harry und Ron an einem Plan, an die Horkruxe zu kommen und jetzt? Jetzt musste sie sich mit einem Beruf auseinandersetzen und womöglich wäre das Ministerium ein geeigneter Anfang, um zu testen, ob sie sich nicht doch vorstellen könnte, dort zu arbeiten.

Gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron marschierte sie zum nächsten Unterricht, den sie mit den Slytherins hatten.

Der erste Unterricht, mit Malfoy...

Zwar hatten sie oft darüber gesprochen, aber so richtig wollte es Hermine einfach noch nicht in den Kopf. „Harry, wieso hast du überhaupt für Malfoy ausgesagt?" Sie wollte keinen Streit, aber es ließ ihr auch andererseits keine Ruhe. „Was hat dich dazu bewegt?" Als Harry für die Malfoys aussage, entging die gesamte Familie Malfoy einer Haftstrafe in Askaban.

„Genau, wieso hast du das gemacht?" Ron sprang auf den Zug auf. „Ich hätte Malfoy in Askaban versauern lassen. Verdient hätte er es am meisten."

„Er tat mir irgendwie Leid, wie er im Gerichtssaal gesessen hat. Völlig in sich gekehrt, als würde er alles bereuen. Versteht ihr?"

„Ja", kommentierte Hermine.

„Nein!", protestierte Ron und teilte sein Unverständnis nur zu deutlich mit, als er sich grob eine Haarsträhne vor seinen Augen wegblies.

Hermine konnte sich in Harry hineinversetzen. Er war schon immer der Mensch gewesen, der in anderen stets das Gute gesehen hatte. Eine Eigenschaft, die Harry – laut Lupin – von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, aber wüsste Harry, was Malfoy von ihr verlangte, würde auch er seine Meinung gewiss ändern. „Du denkst an Dumbledore, oder? Als ihr auf dem Astronomieturm wart?"

„Auch", gestand Harry wehmütig. „Er ließ seinen Stab sinken, obwohl er die Chance hatte, Dumbledore umzubringen. Auch Dumbledore sah, dass Draco kein Mörder ist."

„Ach", schmatzte Ron, als er vor der Tür genüsslich in einen Apfel biss, „ich glaube ihm trotzdem nicht. Das war alles nur sehr gut geschauspielert, wenn ihr mich fragt. Wenn ihr einen Beweis wollt", deutete Ron an und nickte mit seinem Kopf und einem vollen Mund in eine andere Richtung, „dann seht, wie er wieder durch die Korridore stolzieren kann."

Heute wäre ihre erste Zaubertrankstunde – ohne Snape. Seit den Geschehnissen, hatten sie alle drei – selbst Ron – einen ganz anderen Snape vor Augen. Als Harry ihnen erzählte, dass Snape schon immer seine Mutter liebte, hielt Hermine sich ihre Hände vor den Mund und war erschüttert. Welch grausiges Leben musste Snape gelebt haben? Ein Leben, das aus Lügen aufgebaut war. Wie schaffte es dieser verbitterte Mann, so lange unter diesem Deckmantel zu leben? Weil er, angesichts seiner Gefühle zu Lily Potter, verbittern war, ja. Hinzu kam das gefährliche Doppelleben, das er über ein Jahrzehnt führte, alles im Sinne von Lily. Im ersten Schuljahr schützte Snape sogar Harry, als Harry beinahe vom Besen gefallen wäre.

Professor Slughorn ließ die Schüler ein und platzierte sich vor der Tafel, als er mit einem Zauberstabschlenker eine Rezeptur auf dem Schiefer erscheinen ließ. „Arbeiten Sie bitte in Zweiergruppen", wies er die Schüler an, doch schaute er dabei unentwegt zu Harry. Ein feines Lächeln huschte über seine alten, faltigen Züge, als er sich der Tafel zuwandte und den Zutatenschrank öffnete.

Hermine setzte sich zu Harry, da Ginny direkt auf Ron zusteuerte. Vermutlich, um Zabini zu besänftigen und er nicht mitten im Unterricht eine Eifersuchtsattacke erleiden würde, wenn sie sich neben Harry gesetzt hätte, aber sie hätte ja auch neben Hermine sitzen und mit ihr arbeiten können, oder? Wie wohl Harry und Ron, sofern sie davon erfuhren, auf diese Wahrheit reagieren? Harry würde es eventuell gelassen hinnehmen und akzeptieren, dachte Hermine, da er nicht mit Ginny zusammen war, aber Ron? Ron spielte immer dann den großen Bruder, wenn es am wenigsten angebracht war.

„Heute gehe ich mal die Zutaten holen", grinste Harry Hermine entgegen und stand freiwillig auf.

„Ich hoffe, du hast ein neues Buch?", quittierte Hermine ihre Aussage genauso frech grinsend und spielte auf Snapes altes Zaubertrankbuch an - durch welches Harry unglaubliche Zensuren in seinem sechsten Schuljahr erhielt. „Wenn nicht, suche ich mir einen neuen Partner!" Plötzlich wurde sie von etwas am Kopf getroffen. Um den Attentäter noch auszumachen, flog ihr Kopf herum, aber niemand schaute sie ertappt an. Hermine schaute auf den Tisch. Dort lag ein zerknülltes Stück Pergament, nach dem sie sofort griff und entfaltete.

So etwas unverschämtes! Nun wusste sie, von wem diese Nachricht kam. Blitzschnell drehte sie ihren Körper auf dem Stuhl herum und schaute in die letzte Reihe.

 _Ich muss dich an heute Abend nicht erinnern, richtig? Du bist ein schlaues Mädchen und hast die Uhrzeit und den Treffpunkt gewiss nicht vergessen..._

Slughorn würde es nicht stören, wenn Hermine sich umdrehte, da dieser bereits schon bei Harry stand und sich ausgiebig mit ihm unterhielt. Nichts hatte sich geändert, seit Slughorn hier unterrichtete. Immer suchte der Professor die Nähe zu Harry und genoss sichtlich die Gespräche, die sie führten. In der letzten Reihe saßen ausschließlich Slytherins. Nur Lavender und Parvati saßen dort und ihre Blicke schielten immer verlegen zu Malfoy und Zabini.

Schnaubend griff sie nach ihrer Feder und notierte ebenfalls einen Satz darauf.

 _Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich deine Einladung dankend abgelehnt habe? Lade Lavender ein. Sie wird sich bestimmt freuen._

Wie ein Pascha saß er auf seinem Stuhl. Die Arme hinter seinem Hinterkopf verschränkt und seine schiefergrauen Augen schauten sie an. Verdammt, sie hätte gerne geflucht. Sie holte aus, doch mit einer flinken Handbewegung hatte er diesen blöden Zettel auch noch ohne weitere Umstände gefangen. Kurz hoben sich seine Augenbrauen, als er ihre Zeile las und schaute daraufhin zu Lavender.

Ihr Satz tat ihr im Endeffekt leid, da sie Lavender sicher nicht in die gleiche Situation bringen wollte, aber sie war gerade wieder so wütend auf ihn. Wann kam endlich Harry mit den blöden Zutaten? Hermine schaute nach vorne, doch Harry stand immer noch neben Slughorn und die Beiden schienen sich nicht stören zu lassen. Keine fünf Minuten später flog erneut ein Zettel an ihren Hinterkopf.

Ihr Blick war abfällig, pejorativ und abschätzend. Wenn sie ihn wenigstens angiften könnte, wäre das bedeutend beruhigender, aber nicht einmal das konnte sie, ohne, dass die ganze Klasse etwas mitbekam. Lavenders und Parvatis Blicke waren offenbar so verschleiert, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie Malfoy ständig einen Zettel nach vorne warf. Mürrisch entfaltete sie erneut das Papier. Unter seinem und ihrem Satz reihte sich ein neuer Satz ein. Ein einziges Wort, wohlgemerkt...

 _Eifersüchtig?_

Ihr Mund öffnete sich stumm, aber empört. Nein, darauf würde sie nicht mehr reagieren. Sie zerknüllte das Papier und ließ es mit einem Evanesco Zauber verschwinden. Als ob sie auf Lavender eifersüchtig wäre. Einmal war sie auf Lavender eifersüchtig, in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr und das wegen Ron! Lavender tat Hermine im Moment eher leid, weil sie Malfoys Art anschmachtete und er sie sowieso nicht ernsthaft interessant finde würde – außer für eine Nacht.

Die beiden Unterrichtsstunden über spürte Hermine seinen Blick in ihrem Rücken, was ziemlich unangenehm war. Sie fühlte sich verfolgt und beobachtet und ihrem Gemüt tat das nicht gut, da sie Ron nach dem Unterricht sogar anblaffte, er solle seine Hausaufgaben – als er sie um einen Tipp fragte – selbst erledigen.

„Hermine?", hielt Harry sie zurück, als sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame ankamen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er behutsam. „Du wirkst angespannt. Ist es wegen Oxford?"

Jetzt wäre der perfekte Augenblick, um wenigstens Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ihm zu erzählen, was sie belastete und wo sie heute Abend erscheinen sollte. Das wäre sicher ein lustiger Spaß, wenn Harry, statt Hermine, vorm Raum der Wünsche erschien, aber das wollte sie auch nicht. Harry und Malfoy würden sich im schlimmsten Fall wieder angreifen, obwohl Malfoy nun mehrmals in Harrys Schuld stand. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte Malfoy sich entschuldigt, weder bei Harry, noch bei Ron oder Hermine – an ein Danke schien Malfoy noch nicht einmal einen minimalen Gedanken zu verlieren. Nein, stattdessen traktierte er Hermine weiter. Es würde ein schwieriges Schuljahr werden.

„Ja?", antwortete sie eilig und viel zu vorschnell. „Alles okay." Das war immer ein Fehler ihrerseits, denn, wenn sie zu schnell und zu übereifrig antwortete, war in der Regel nichts in Ordnung. Ihr Pony hatte sie sich lang wachsen lassen und dies ebenfalls eilig, mit ihren Händen, nach hinten gekämmt.

„Sicher?", fragte Harry wachsam und schaute Hermine eindringlich an. Überzeugt war er auf keinen Fall, viel eher wuchs sein Misstrauen. Immerhin kannte er seine beste Freundin schon viel zu lange.

„Ja!", erwiderte Hermine nun standfester. Auch ihre Haltung festigte sich. Sie merkte, dass ihre Fassade zu bröckeln begann und das musste sie verhindern. Hermine wusste, sie könnte das Problem mit Malfoy selbst in den Griff bekommen und müsste ihren besten Freund nicht mit solchen Lappalien belasten. „Ich bin nur ein bisschen aufgeregt, wegen dem Praktikum. Außerdem bekommt Ron jetzt die Chance, sein letztes Schuljahr zu wiederholen und zu genießen. Er sollte seine Hausaufgaben also selbst erledigen, wie du!", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu, bevor ihre Hand nach vorne huschte, um auch Harrys unbändige Haare nach hinten zu streichen.

„Weißt du, wir machen uns nur Sorgen, Hermine." Seine Arme sanken hilflos zur Seite, während er Hermine gewähren ließ. „Wir glauben, dass das vielleicht _zu viel_ ", Harry betonte dieses _zu viel_ , „für dich ist. Wegen der Schulsprecher-Auswahl, dann noch Oxford -"

„Harry", begann Hermine liebevoll, „wie du siehst, bin ich hier und nicht in Oxford. Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Ich freue mich auch für Luna – besser, als jemand anderes. Überlege mal", erzählte Hermine süffisant weiter, „Pansy wäre Schulsprecherin geworden. Das wäre ein Grund, sauer oder wütend zu sein, vielleicht auch ein Grund, an McGonagalls Autorität zu zweifeln, aber Luna und Ernie sind doch geeignet." Nun konnte sie das Thema auf einen anderen Mittelpunkt lenken.

„Aber du hast wirklich lange darauf hingearbeitet, genau auf diese Position."

Auch das entsprach der Wahrheit. Immer, wenn sie Percy sah, wie er sein Abzeichen zur Schau trug, wollte sie auch Schulsprecherin werden, nur nicht in dieser machthaberischen und arroganten Haltung, wie Percy es tat. „Es ist alles in Ordnung", wiederholte Hermine mit einem ernsten Unterton. Sie ging auf das Portrait zu, nannte das Passwort und winkte Harry, dass er ihr folgen sollte. In Ordnung war, dass Luna Schulsprecherin geworden war und Hermine nicht nach Oxford ging. Der Rest... Ja, der Rest war mittelmäßig, aber das würde sie schaffen. Übergangslos folgte Harry ihr.


	5. Dracos Konsequenz

**\- Kapitel fünf -**

 **Dracos Konsequenz**

Der heutige Tag war eindeutig nicht Hermines Tag. Überall, wohin sie auch ging, hörte sie seltsame Geräusche. Sie dachte, jemand würde sie verfolgen, ihr nachstellen und sie beobachten. Es war so unheimlich und immer, wenn sie dachte, es käme überraschend und sie würde den ominösen Täter erwischen, drehte sie sich ruckartig um. Doch niemals ertappte sie jemanden, der sie verfolgen könnte. Es war eben der normale Schulalltag und doch fühlte Hermine sich unsicher, als sie durch die Flure, zur Bibliothek, zum Essen oder zum Gryffindorturm ging.

Sie würde noch paranoid werden.

Dennoch, es waren Schritte, die sich gefährlich anhörten. Als ob sie nicht erkannt, aber sehr wohl wahrgenommen werden wollten. Es war beängstigend und doch stellte sich Hermine ihrer Angst.

Morgen wäre der letzte Unterrichtstag, bevor sie drei Wochen zum Ministerium ging. Eigentlich freute sie sich immer mehr. Hermine rechnete damit, dass sie alle vier eine Wohnungen zur Verfügung gestellt bekämen, aber nachdem sie erfuhr, dass Malfoy ihr dreiwöchiger Partner war, wollte sie nicht im Entferntesten daran denken, wie es wäre, wenn sie sich eine gemeinsame Unterkunft hätten teilen müssen, wobei Hermine auch glaubte, dass so etwas nicht zustande gekommen wäre... Man bedachte sehr wohl, was passieren konnte, wenn sich die Schüler näher kämen oder schlimmeres.. Sie miteinander intim geworden wären. Natürlich würde McGonagall alle Register ziehen, um solch eine _Chance_ zu unterbinden – zu Hermines Glück, woraufhin sie halbherzig lächelte, aufgrund dessen, dass sie wenigstens im Bezug darauf, Glück zu haben schien.

Sämtliche Bücher hatte sie sich zu Rate gezogen, was sie im Ministerium machen konnte oder was sie dort erwartete. Gerne würde sie Mister Weasley einmal über die Schulter schauen, um zu sehen, welche Praktiken angewandt wurden, um die Muggel von ihrer Welt fernzuhalten, welche Vorkehrungen getroffen wurden, um zu verhindern, das magische Artefakte in die Hände von Muggeln gerieten oder wie gehandelt wurde, wenn magische Gegenstände doch den Weg in Muggelhände fanden.

Die Mysteriumsabteilung wäre sicher auch spannend, wenn man sie unter den richtigen Umständen kennelernte. Als sie im fünften Schuljahr durch die Mytseriumsabteilung liefen, oder viel eher gehetzt wurden, fühlte sich Hermine schrecklich, da die Todesser hinter ihnen her waren, aber wenn geschultes Personal dabei wäre und Hermine noch etwas dabei lernen könnte, wäre das schon praktisch. Es gab fünf Räume, die sie zu gerne studieren würde. _Die Eingangshalle, den Raum des Denkens, den Raum der Zeit, den Raum der Prophezeiungen und den Raum der Liebe._ Alles unterschiedliche Räume, die es wert waren, genauer unter die Lupe genommen zu werden. Hermine baute darauf, falls sie einmal dahin käme, dass Malfoy ihr das Leben nicht allzu schwer machte und sie sich ungestört umsehen konnte.

Neben der Mysteriumsabteilung würde sie aber auch die magische Strafverfolgung interessieren. Als sie mit Harry und Ron dort gewesen war, erfuhr sie nur, wie Umbridge unschuldige Muggel nach Askaban schickte. Das war ein grausames Erlebnis, weil Hermine zu dem Zeitpunkt – da sie Mafalda Hopfkirch war – nichts unternehmen konnte und hilflos zusehen musste. Außerdem könnte Malfoy darüber hinaus Einblicke erhalten, wie mit seinesgleichen verfahren wurde – zurecht, wie Hermine befand.

Ständig wanderten ihre Augen zu der großen Uhr, die mittlerweile im Gemeinschaftsraum angebracht war. Vieles hatten die Lehrer durch den Wiederaufbau verändert, hinzugefügt oder weggelassen. Einige Statuen, die durch den Krieg völlig zerstört waren, wurden nicht wieder aufgebaut, da das nicht möglich war - Dinge, die mit schwarzmagischen Flüchen belegt wurden, konnten nicht repariert werden; wie Georges Ohr. Auch er musste mit dem Loch an seinem Kopf leben und es schien ihm zu gefallen, da er ständig Witze darüber machte. Auch die Wasserspeier, die einst vor Professor Dumbledores Büro thronten, waren fort. Umso schöner wurde die große Halle ausgeschmückt. Während dem Abendessen surrten kleine Glühwürmchen durch die Halle, um die Atmosphäre anzuheben. Auch der Innenhof wurde vergrößert und die Klassenzimmer mit neuem Mobiliar ausgestattet.

Jedes Mal, wenn der Sekundenzeiger tickte, ruckten Hermines Pupillen im gleichen Takt, wie der Zeiger. Es war kurz vor dem Treffpunkt mit Malfoy. Noch fünf Minuten und es wäre zehn Uhr abends... Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie sich versucht abzulenken, woran sie leider immer wieder gescheitert war. Nicht einmal ihre geliebten Bücher konnten sie ablenken.

Hermine hätte sich ihre Augen herausnehmen und sie auf die Buchseiten pressen können und trotzdem hätte sie keinen einzigen Satz, den ihr Gehirn versuchte aufzunehmen, verstanden. Sie gab sich die größten Mühen, den ganzen Tag über, und trotzdem überkam sie mit jeder weiteren vollen Stunde mehr und mehr die Angst.

Oft stand sie, als sie sich nachmittags in die Bibliothek zurückzog, auf und wollte nur noch zu Harry, Ron oder Ginny rennen, ihnen die Wahrheit sagen und darauf hoffen, dass sich alles von alleine regelte, aber sobald sie stand und den ersten Schritt tun wollte, blockierte etwas ihre Nervenstränge, die für das Gehen verantwortlich waren. Als ob die Synapsen, welche für die einfache Bewegungssteuerung - zwischen Gehirn und Beinen - verantwortlich war, getrennt worden wären. Auch schien eine unsichtbare Barriere, die sich vor Hermine aufbaute und sie daran hindern wollte, ein weiterer Faktor zu sein – so lange, bis sie erschöpft in ihren Ledersessel zurücksank. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", schimpfte Hermine leise und hoffte, Madam Pince würde sie nicht maßregeln.

Hermine spürte, wie ihr immer bewusster wurde, dass das kein Spiel mehr war. Malfoy meinte all das, was er ihr sagte, ernst. Er setzte es sich in den Kopf, Hermine herumzukriegen.

Ihr am Ende auch noch zu schaden. Sie bloßzustellen, wenn er sein Ziel erreicht hätte, aber dem würde sie zuvorkommen. Hermine würde auf gar nichts mehr eingehen und ihn rigoros und auch konsequent ignorieren. Irgendwo musste sie einen Anfang machen und Grenzen ziehen. Aber war es nicht so, dass, wenn man Grenzen immer wieder verschob, man irgendwann nicht mehr wusste, wo die Grenzen anfingen?

Als sie ihre Gedanken schweifen ließ und Harry mit Ron neben ihr, vor dem Kamin, über die neusten Quidditchuniformen sinnierte, vergaß sie völlig, dass es bereits nach zehn war – um genau zu sein, war es schon zehn nach zehn, aber vielleicht war er gar nicht zu dem Raum gelaufen... Vielleicht wollte er sie einfach nur testen und wissen, ob sie ihm bereits verfallen war.

Diese Dämonsgedanken mussten schleunigst verschwinden. „Ron, sollen wir noch eine Runde Zauberschach spielen?" Für jede Ablenkung war Hermine dankbar, aber was wollte Malfoy schon tun? Den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors stürmen? Wohl kaum! Morgen früh, wie ein wild gewordener Stier, zum Gryffindortisch trampeln? Auch das schloss Hermine, in sich hinein grinsend, aus. Niemals würde Malfoy solch ein Verhalten an den Tag legen. Er würde zu viel von seinem Innern preisgeben – etwas, das Malfoy immer verbergen wollte und auch mit Bravour, über viele Jahre, geschafft hatte.

Rons Kopf schoss nach oben und irritiert blickte er Hermine an. „Du magst doch gar kein Zauberschach?"

„Wann war das? Im ersten Schuljahr?" Hermine schlenderte zu einem der Tische und wartete auf Ron und Harry. Sie setzte sich an einen Tisch, auf dem bereits ein Schachbrett und die Figuren parat standen. Ron benutzte seine Figuren, die er mit einem _Accio-Zauber_ herbeifliegen ließ. Seine Figuren vertrauten ihm, sodass sie ohne Verweigerung Rons Spielzüge vollzogen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das den armen Figuren antun willst?", fragte Ron nach und schenkte ihr ein böses Grinsen.

„Los", befahl Hermine gespielt bissig. „Setz deinen ersten Zug!" Gebannt wartete sie, bis Ron seinen ersten Bauer auf das Schlachtfeld ziehen ließ.

„Ich mache mir ja nur um deine Figuren Sorgen. Sie sehen nicht so aus, als ob sie deinen Kommandos folgen. Am besten ignorierst du auch ihre Ratschläge und sei standhaft!", erklärte Ron vorsintflutlich. „Dann sollten sie eigentlich das tun, was du verlangst." Er schickte einen Bauern aufs Feld und beäugte Hermine.

Nun, Hermine hatte eine Begabung für Poker. Ihr Dad brachte es ihr schon mit acht Jahren bei und manchmal durfte Hermine in den Pokerrunden ihres Vaters mitspielen. Als achtjährige fiel es ihr bedeutend leichter, ein Pokerface aufzusetzen. Je älter sie wurde, umso schwerer fiel es ihr. Sie konnte den Menschen nicht mehr so fest in die Augen sehen, seit ihre Mutter ihr einmal sagte, dass die Augen der Spiegel der Seele seien. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt konnte sie es nicht mehr, aus Angst, sie würde irgendwelche Qualen – was ihrer eigenen Meinung nach schwachsinnig war – darin erkennen können. Genauso fürchtete sie es auch umgekehrt. Sie glaubte, andere Menschen könnten in ihren Augen lesen, wenn sie nur lang genug hineinsehen würden und Dinge erkennen konnten, die Hermine unangenehm waren.

„Danke, Ronald", erwiderte sie feixend und schickte ebenfalls einen Bauer aufs Feld. Jedoch nahm die Figur eine ganz andere Position ein, als Hermine vorgab. Der Bauer fügte sogar hinzu, dass das ein schlechter Zug sei und sie besser seinen Nebenmann genommen hätte. Ja, wenn es um Schach ging, würde sie wohl immer die statischen Figuren der Muggel bevorzugen.

„Bist du eigentlich aufgeregt?", fragte Harry, als Ron gerade seinen nächsten Zug setzte. „Ich meine, wegen dem Praktikum? Kannst du dir erklären, weshalb ihr das machen müsst?"

„Ja, man", mischte sich Ron ein. „Und dann noch mit einem wie Malfoy arbeiten musst? War McGonagall nicht ganz bei sich?", nuschelte Ron und seine Augen hafteten auf dem Spielbrett. Er war in seinem Element. Seinen Kopf legte er auf seine Hände, die auf der Tischplatte ruhten. Seine Augen behielten die Situation ganz genau im Auge.

„Ronald, -"

„Ich meine ja nur. Möglich wäre es doch, oder?", setzte er sich zur Wehr.

„Nein, wäre es nicht?" Hermine konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Ron einem Lehrer so etwas unterstellen konnte. „Professor McGonagall ist, denke ich, durchaus in der Lage, einem Fluch zu widerstehen – vorausgesetzt, du meinst das!" An eine andere Möglichkeit wollte sie nicht denken.

„Und ich dachte, ich wäre impulsiv und dynamisch, aber ihr beide übersteigt meine Vorstellungen bei weitem", witzelte Harry und versuchte, Anschluss an diese Unterhaltung zu finden.

„Ron war sowieso gerade - mit seinen eloquenten Ergüssen - fertig, oder?"

Alle drei brachen in Gelächter aus, nachdem Hermine diesen Satz aussprach. Die Stimmung war wieder, wie die drei sie sonst auch gewöhnt waren und Hermine somit auch auf Harrys Frage eingehen konnte.

„Ich glaube, das Ministerium versucht sich in ein besseres Licht zu rücken. Durch das Praktikum können sie den Tagespropheten voll schreiben und jeden x-beliebigen Leser dazu nötigen, all das zu glauben. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie manipulativ die Medien sind. Die Medien haben eine so extreme Macht, womit sie echt was bewegen könnten. Stattdessen schlachten sie alles aus und -"

„Ahm", hüstelte Harry, „du schweifst ab?" Auch Harry mochte diesen medialen Putsch nicht, aber dagegen anzukämpfen wäre sicher ein Kampf gegen Windmühlen, obwohl Kingsley als Zaubereiminister schon vieles, in den wenigen Wochen, zum Positiven verändert hatte. Und Harry kannte die Macht der Medien sehr wohl. Er selbst war dieser Hetze am Ende des fünften Schuljahres ausgesetzt.

„Stimmt." Sie blies sich eine Strähne weg und schaute zu Harry. „Ich glaube, dass das Ministerium einfach sehen will, ob Hogwarts – nach der Schlacht – überhaupt wieder im Stande ist, Schüler aufzunehmen, ob die Lehrer auch noch in der Lage sind, in den Gemäuern zu unterrichten, in denen vor sechs Wochen noch Krieg herrschte."

„Deswegen sucht McGonagall also die besten Schüler raus?", fragte Harry sich selbst und fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger und Daumen über seine Unterlippe.

„Malfoy einer der _besten_ Schüler?", prustete Ron los und schaute zum ersten Mal zu seinen Freunden hinauf. „Ich bitte dich, Harry!"

„Klar, sieh dir Dracos Zensuren an", erwiderte Harry nachdenklich. In allem war Malfoy besser – außer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und im Quidditch. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte Harry zehn Punkte mehr als Malfoy. So war es zumindest immer über die Jahre. Noch konnte sich das ändern.

„Dann schreibt er eben ab?", schlug Ron vor und zuckte mit seinen Achseln.

„Von wem?", grinste Hermine. „Von Pansy? Oder von Goyle?" Oh Merlin, wie ungewöhnlich. Für gewöhnlich lästerte Hermine nämlich nicht über den Intellekt ihrer Klassenkameraden, aber bei den Slytherins würde sie eben immer wieder gerne eine Ausnahme machen.

„Hermine", Rons Hände hoben sich, damit er alles besser erklären konnte. „Du stimmst mir zu, richtig? Wir wissen alle, dass Malfoy so eloquent wie ein _Tossa_ ist." Ron wollte nicht verstehen, wie sein bester Freund auf diese absurde Idee kam, dass Malfoy tatsächlich etwas - das mehr als Stroh war - im Kopf haben könnte.

„Sicher hat ein _Toaster_ ", korrigierte Hermine ihn, „mehr Intelligenz aufzuweisen, im toasten, als Malfoy. Da gebe ich dir definitiv Recht." Ron hatte sich also tatsächlich das Buch durchgelesen, das Hermine ihm vor zwei Jahren zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Es handelte sich dabei um ein Buch, voll mit Muggelsprichwörtern. „Aber wir dürfen eben nicht vergessen, dass Malfoy wunderbare Zensuren hat – woher auch immer."

„Das denke ich auch", gab Harry Hermine recht und verschränkte seine Arme. Seit er Malfoy so verloren im Gerichtssaal sah, konnte er einfach nicht mehr diesen bösen Todesser in ihm sehen. Als Malfoy den Zauberstab gegen Dumbledore sinken ließ, dachte Harry, Malfoy hätte Respekt oder Skrupel, mehr aber auch nicht. Zumindest hoffte er, dass seine Menschenkenntnis ihn nicht im Stich ließ, was Malfoy anging. „Denkst du, er wird Schwierigkeiten machen - im Ministerium?"

„Das will ich nicht für ihn hoffen!", drohte Hermine und sah Harry an, als ob sie zu allem bereit wäre und Draco Malfoy in ein anderes Jahrhundert hexen würde, wenn er es wagen sollte und irgendetwas tun würde, was nicht auf dem Lehrplan oder ihrem Dienstplan stand. Ängstlicher, als sie vorhatte, schielte Hermine wieder zur Uhr. Es war bereits kurz vor halb elf. Sicher war Malfoy nicht vor dem Raum der Wünsche oder war sogar nur zwei Minuten davor stehen geblieben, ehe er zurück in die Kerker ging.

„Ihm kannst du ruhig einen Vogelschwarm auf den Hals hetzen!", fügte Ron hinzu und erinnerte sich, als Hermine dies bei Ron selbst tat und er gerade so entkommen konnte.

„Nur mit noch mehr Vögeln!", fuhr Harry belustigt fort.

„Und vielleicht die Vögel durch Adler ersetzen, die ihm die Augen herauspicken." Beide, Ron und Harry, kamen gerade richtig in Fahrt.

„Oder du hext ihn stumm!", ergänzte Harry und streckte seine Arme von sich, womit er andeuten wollte, dass das _Malfoyproblem_ einfach zu lösen wäre.

„Zu human", erläuterte Ron. „Du musst ihn da treffen, wo es wirklich wehtut! Zumindest ihm weh tut. Und _was_ ist das?" Fast hätte Ron vorgeschlagen, Hermine solle ihm zwischen die Beine treten. „Richtig, sein Aussehen! Zauber ihm Pickel ins Gesicht. Viele, hässliche und dicke Pickel. Du kannst auch George schreiben, der dir die Pralinen schickt, die er Filch in unserem fünften Jahr untergejubelt hat und er davon ganz dicke Eiterbeulen bekommen hat."

Schon lange hatte Hermine nicht mehr so herzhaft gelacht. Harrys und Rons Vorschläge waren zu lustig, als dass Hermine weiter an das Treffen mit Malfoy denken konnte. Endlich bekam sie die Ablenkung, nach der sie sich so lange sehnte.

 **XxX**

Draco war pünktlich. Seinen besten Umhang hatte er sich über die Schultern gezogen, seine Haare waren zerzaust, da die Frauen offensichtlich darauf standen und die meisten Damen seine Frisur, nach dem Sex, sowieso zerstörten. Als ihm das klar wurde, beschloss er, seine Haare fortan immer so zu tragen. Es wirkte maskuliner und nicht so streng, wie sonst immer, als er sich noch die Haare zurück kämmte oder irgendein magisches Gel benutzte.

Er nickte Blaise im Vorbeigehen zu, als er die Kerker verließ. Ganz sicher konnte Blaise sich denken, wohin Dracos Reise ging, auch wenn Zabini ihm sagen würde, wie sinnlos es wäre. Aber wollte Draco das hören? Nein, denn er konnte die nervige Stimme seines Freundes ja bereits in seinen Gedanken zischen hören und das reichte für sein ganzes Leben. Wenn ihn Blaises Meinung interessieren würde, hätte er sich ja auch zu ihm setzen können. Aber tat er das? Nein, eben nicht.

Merlin, er war nervös. Diese Nervosität kannte Draco nicht, wenn er sich mit Frauen traf.

Draco war sich darüber bewusst, dass Granger nicht so leicht zu haben war. Spätestens, als er sie immer aufsuchte und mit ihr sprach. Er hatte ihr sogar Komplimente, bezüglich ihrer Genialität, gemacht und trotzdem kam er nicht weiter. Granger verweigerte ihm stets den Zutritt zu ihren Gedanken, sowie zu ihrem Körper, aber sie würde kommen. Sie würde ihn nicht versetzen, dafür war er viel zu deutlich und illustrativ.

Es war zehn vor zehn und er wollte pünktlich sein, da er Granger kannte und sie sicher auch schon fünf Minuten früher da wäre.

Ohne groß darauf zu achten, unentdeckt zu bleiben, schritt er durch die Flure. Draco fiel auf, je offensichtlicher man etwas tat, umso weniger fiel es auf.

Der Weg zum Raum der Wünsche kam ihm heute unendlich lange vor. Immer wieder richtete er seine Hose und zog seinen Umhang enger um sich, sodass die Beule in seiner Hose nicht zu sehen war. Schließlich wollte er Granger nicht erschrecken. So, wie er sie kannte – und er kannte sie ja – würde sie in Panik verfallen und weglaufen. Gott, sie war so verboten für ihn und trotzdem konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken.

So viele Fragen, auf die er eine Antwort wollte - wie weich zum Beispiel ihre Haut war. Immerhin waren die Schuluniformen sehr traditionell und konservativ gehalten worden. Man konnte nichts erahnen und Granger lief womöglich nur in diesem dämlichen Gryffindorturm in normaler Kleidung herum. Dämlich, dass er diese Details vorher - auch, als er ihr in den Ferien nachspionierte - nie so bewusst wahrnahm, sonst wüsste er, was sich vielleicht unter der Uniform für Überraschungen verborgen hätten, aber sei es drum. Heute war der Tag der Abrechnung. Heute bekäme er Gewissheit, obwohl seine Definition bezüglich des Glück stets lautete, dass man keine Termine und vor allem leicht einen sitzen haben sollte. Heute musste er jedoch eine Ausnahme machen, denn der Termin - das Treffen mit Granger - war enorm wichtig. Ebenso wichtig war auch, dass er nüchtern war. Er wollte Grangers Duft und ihren Körper nie mehr vergessen und hätte er Alkohol getrunken, wäre die Gefahr groß, dass genau das - diese Details zu vergessen - eintreffen würde.

Draco bog um die nächste Ecke und konnte schon die Wand, in der sich eine Tür entwickelte, wenn man drei Mal daran vorbeiging, sehen und seine Schritte beschleunigten sich.

Das Wasser lief ihm im Munde zusammen. Die Gier, das Verlangen, seine Begierde und seine Neigung fraßen sich immer mehr zur Oberfläche. Dracos Augen wurden größer, je näher er dieser Wand kam und in Granger laufen würde...

Resignation trat in sein erhelltes Gesicht, als er vor der Wand zum Stehen kam.

 _Sie. War. Nicht. Da!_

„Fein, Granger", knurrte Draco und beschwor die Uhrzeit herauf. „Fünf Minuten hast du noch." Merlin, in fünf Minuten war er von den Kerkern bis hierher gelaufen? War das eine Bestzeit, von der Draco gar nichts mitbekam? Lief er doch so schnell? Scheißegal, wie er so schnell hierher gekommen war. Fakt war, dass Granger nicht hier war, aber noch hatte sie ja Zeit.

„Sicher will sie mich nur ärgern", keifte er weiter. Er wirbelte seinen Umhang zurück und begann auf und ab zu gehen; ohne an den Raum zu denken.

Fünf Minuten lief Draco auf und ab. Punkt zehn blieb er stehen und tippte aufgeregt mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden. „Miststück!", schnaufte Draco. Sie kam nicht und wenn Granger nicht um Punkt zehn kam, würde sie gar nicht kommen. Sie war eine Perfektionistin und war immer pünktlich. _Immer!_ „Verfluchte Scheiße", brüllte Draco. Es war ihm egal, wenn man ihn jetzt erwischte. Dann müsste er eben nachsitzen oder Pokale polieren – ohne seinen Zauberstab und während Filchs Anwesenheit. Es war ihm sowas von egal.

Mehrmals hatte er sie daran erinnert. Draco war recht freundlich – auf seine Art und Weise eben. Soweit ihm das halt möglich war. Und sie? Sie ignorierte ihn und kam nicht. Wieso? Was war an ihm so widerlich, dass sie nicht kam.

Auch wenn sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, aber seine Augenbrauen samt Augen zogen sich unheilvoll zusammen. Wütend... Nun, er würde sich jetzt nicht gerade selbst als wütend bezeichnen, da Lucius ihm immer wieder sagte, dass die Malfoys ihre Fassung und Contenance nie verloren. Nein, wütend war Draco nicht. Draco war kurz davor auszurasten! Er holte mit seiner Faust aus und schlug gegen die harte Steinwand, um seine Wut zu unterdrücken, damit er diese gezielt gegen Granger – und nur gegen sie – einsetzen konnte.

Jetzt würde _Miss Perfekt_ ihn richtig kennenlernen. Langsam atmete er ein, langsam atmete er aus, bevor er sich an der kalten Wand, entlang seines Rückens, zu Boden gleiten ließ. Seine Knie zog er an und seinen Zauberstab hielt er zwischen seinen Fingern. Er war sogar bereit, etwas netter zu werden, wenn sie nur gekommen wäre, aber sie legte es wahrlich darauf an, dass er aus seiner Haut fuhr. Während er seinen Stab von der einen zur anderen Hand wandern ließ, dachte er nach, wie er Granger am besten zeigen konnte, wie sauer er war.

Einen Heuler schloss er direkt aus. Das war kindisch und primitiv. Feige obendrauf. Nein, er wollte sie zur Schnecke machen, damit sie in seiner Anwesenheit immer kleiner wurde.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde überlegte und versuchte er vor dem Raum der Wünsche einen teuflischen Plan auszuhecken, bis er zu dem Entschluss kam, dass er ihr dieses Verhalten erst gar nicht durchgehen lassen durfte. Alleine, dass er schon soviel Zeit in Anspruch nahm und intensiv darüber nachdachte, wie er Granger die Hölle heiß machen konnte, machte ihn fuchsteufelswild. Wenn Draco die Oberhand, in diesem seltsamen Spiel, behalten wollte, musste er sofort agieren. Sicher hob er seine linke Hand, in der sich sein Zauberstab befand. „ _Accio_ Nimbus 2001!"

Geduldig wartete er weitere zwei Minuten, bis sein Besen um die Ecke – direkt auf ihn – zugeflogen kam und Draco ihn sicher auffing. Noch nie wurde er so hinterhältig versetzt. Noch nie ließ ihn eine Frau stehen und Granger wäre nicht die erste Frau, die ihn so behandelte – sicher nicht, nein! Sie würde nicht den Anfang machen. Bis dato bekam er jede Frau in sein Bett. Granger musste man eben nur noch knacken, weil sie unsicher und rein war. Jede Frau konnte man bezwingen - die Eine schneller, die Andere eben nicht so schnell. Draco würde ihr Zieren als Vorspiel bezeichnen, basta.

Wie von einem Blitz verfolgt, flog Draco durch die Flure, bis zu einem offenen Fenster, aus dem er herausfliegen konnte. Die Nacht, oder besser gesagt der angehende Abend, war wolkenlos. Die Sterne konnte man wunderbar in der lauen Sommernacht beobachten. Diese Nacht wäre perfekt und wollten Mädchen nicht immer solche romantischen Situationen? Draco war sogar bereit, einen romantischen Raum zu erschaffen – seinetwegen auch mit Rosenblättern auf dem Bett... Ja, so tief war er schon gesunken, dass er auf ihre Bedürfnisse eingegangen wäre und sie trat es mit Füßen, indem sie nicht zu ihm kam.

Draco steuerte seinen Besen immer höher. Nicht nur Potter kannte das Schloss – auch Draco kannte es zu Genüge. Er konnte ungefähr erahnen, wo der Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors lag. Auch diesen Vorteil hatte er sich nicht gerade ehrenhaft verschafft. Im fünften Schuljahr wollte sich eine der Patilschwestern mit ihm treffen; eben genau in diesem Schlafsaal und Draco hatte dankend abgelehnt. Merlin, nie hätte er damit gerechnet, jemals da hinein zu gehen. Aber außergewöhnliche Umstände, erforderten außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen, denn wenn er Granger ungestraft davon kommen lassen würde, würde sie ihm weiterhin auf der Nase herumtanzen – ihn womöglich noch ausspielen und am Ende gewinnen.

Der Turm ragte wie ein Erker heraus und langsam flog Draco heran. Das Schöne hierbei war, er konnte die Fenster aufzaubern, weil er sich auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts befand und keine Schutzzauber darauf lagen. Anders war es mit dem Schutzzauber, der über das Schloss gelegt worden war und jedem Außenstehendem den Zutritt verweigerte. Selbst Muggel konnten, dank eines Abwehrzaubers, das Schloss nicht betreten. Zielsicher fokussierte er das Fenster. Es brannte keine Kerze im Schlafsaal, was Draco symbolisierte, dass sie alle schliefen oder sich noch niemand im Schlafsaal befand, aber er würde warten, ausharren und Stunden warten, bis Granger kam.

Er bekäme keinen Schlaf? Auch das war ihm eigentlich Jacke wie Hose. Im Notfall würde er einen _Aufputsch-Zauber_ über sich legen, um den morgigen Unterricht zu überstehen. Daran sollte sein Vorhaben nämlich nicht scheitern.

Wieder zog Draco seinen Stab und legte einen _Desillusionierungszauber_ über sich. Vorsicht war eben besser als Nachsicht, wenn man bedachte, dass er, wenn er aufflog, gewaltige Probleme bekommen könnte. Draco müsse sich dann erklären, was er im Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors zu suchen hatte. Grundgütiger, entweder wäre das eine fabelhafte und witzige Erzählung oder man würde ihn für verrückt und pervers halten und ihn gleich ins St. Mungo verweisen. McGonagalls empörtes Gesicht konnte er sich nur zu gut vorstellen – egal, welche Erzählung er wählen würde, McGonagall würde toben.

 _„Alohomora!"_ , flüsterte Draco und das Fenster öffnete sich geräuschlos. Er schätzte die Uhrzeit auf kurz vor Elf. Er stieg von seinem Besen und stand nun auf der äußern Fensterbank. Er dankte dem Wetter, dass der Wind nicht zu heftig wehte, sondern eher einer luftigen Brise gleichkam. Vorsichtig und ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, landete Draco auf dem Holzboden und ging in die Knie; trotz seines Zaubers.

Seine grauen Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an die Dunkelheit, wonach er fünf Betten ausmachen konnte. Drei der fünf Vorhänge waren zugezogen und Draco hoffte, dass sich hinter einem der drei Vorhänge Granger befand... die friedlich schlief. Durch den Windhauch bäumten sich die Vorhänge in friedlicher Atmosphäre auf, was Draco irgendwie beruhigend fand, da im Kerker so etwas wie ein Luftzug nie zustande kam.

Ob er verrückt war? Nun, mittlerweile schloss er selbst das nicht mehr aus. Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, hatte Blaise recht, als er darauf hindeutete, dass Draco eine Obsession, gegenüber Granger, entwickeln könnte.

Langsam, und stets weiter darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch von sich zu geben, erhob sich Daco und glitt auf leisen Sohlen zu dem Bett, das Draco am nächsten stand. Er fand die roten Vorhänge und das rote Baldachin hässlich... Es war so gewöhnlich und Draco mochte nichts gewöhnliches. Das Silber, was den Großteil der Slytherin-Kerker ausmachte, ließ alles mondäner, exklusiver und kultivierter erscheinen.

Am Bett angekommen, zog er den Vorhang zurück und das erste, was er sah, war ein Berg voller blonder Locken. Mist! Das war nicht Granger, sondern Lavendel? Leila? Merlin, wie hieß das Mädchen, von dem Granger heute schrieb, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit über anschaute und Draco das nur mit einem Lächeln hinnahm? Ja, er war es gewohnt, von Frauen angesehen zu werden und diese Zuneigung genoss er in vollen Zügen. Nur leider war ihm das, seitdem er Granger in seinem Bett haben wollte, nicht mehr wirklich möglich, da diese Besserwisserin immer wieder in seinen Gedanken auftauchte und er vergeblich daran arbeitete, zu seinem alten, lukrativen – aber auch exzessiven – Leben zurückzufinden.

Das Mädchen schlief mit offenem Mund und ein großer dunkler Fleck schimmerte auf ihrem Kissen. Angewidert verzog er den Mund, als ihm klar wurde, dass das wohl Speichel sein musste... Ihm fiel der Name partout nicht ein. Es war auch egal. Knurrend ließ er den Vorhang fallen und eilte zum nächsten Bett.

Diesen Vorhang zog er genervter zur Seite und endlich! _Endlich!_ Schnell löste er den _Desillusionierungszauber._

Dort, genau da, lag Granger. Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihren. Ihre Haare lagen wie ein Rahmen um ihr Gesicht, um es noch mehr hervorzuheben. Seine Nasenspitze war genau über ihrer eigenen. Er müsste nur seinen Finger heben und er könnte sie berühren, aber zuerst wollte er ihren Anblick genießen... So lange, bis... ihm ein Augenpaar entgegen starrte.

Reflexartig, bevor Granger aufschreien konnte, drückte er eine Hand auf ihren Mund und stieg auf ihr Bett.

Merlin, wenn man ihn jetzt - in dieser Haltung und dieser prekären Situation - entdecken würde... Potter wäre sein kleinstes Problem. Er war in einer Höhle voller Löwen, die ihn meucheln wollten – bis auf den weiblichen Anteil. Er schickte ein Gebet zu Merlin, dass sein Vorhaben unbemerkt blieb. „Sei still!", befahl er Granger und schaute ihr dabei wütend in die Augen. Mit seiner freien Hand versuchte er blind nach dem Vorhang zu greifen und diesen zuzuziehen.

Als ihm das gelang, konzentrierte er sich auf die Frau, die unter ihm lag – getrennt durch eine Decke. „Wieso bist du nicht gekommen? Bin ich dir so zuwider?" Er näherte sich wieder ihrem Gesicht und nahm eine angenehmere Position – für sich und für sie – ein. Er fixierte sie mit seinem Gewicht, während er ihren Körper ein Stück weit in ihre Matratze drückte und trotzdem machte sie keine Anstalten, sich zu wehren. Verdenken konnte er es ihr nicht. Sie musste sich tierisch erschreckt haben, als sie plötzlich eine fremde Anwesenheit wahrnahm, ihre Augen träge und müde öffnete und in ein _fremdes_ Gesicht, das ihr mit funkelnden Augen entgegen sah, blickte. Da sie Draco auch nicht antworten konnte, versuchte er, in ihren geweiteten Augen zu lesen, die ihm nur zu bereitwillig Auskunft geben wollten.

„Weißt du", mit seiner freien Hand stützte er sich neben ihrem Kopf, auf einem der Kissen, ab. „Dir war doch bestimmt klar, dass auf eine Aktion eine Reaktion folgt, oder?", flüsterte Draco unbeirrt weiter. Einen _Muffliato_ konnte er nicht über ihr Bett legen, sondern nur über den gesamten Raum, also blieb bloß das Flüstern, wodurch es ihm schwer fiel, seine Aggressionen zu verdeutlichen, übrig. Seine wütende Stimme, ebenso seinen rauen Ton, konnte er angesichts der Lage nicht anwenden, da er ansonsten schreien müsste, aber sein Blick würde helfen. „Dachtest du, du kannst dich einfach entziehen?"

Ihre Starre machte ihn noch wütender. „Granger!" Draco ließ von ihrem Mund ab und packte sie stattdessen an ihren Schultern. „Wehr dich endlich, verdammt!", knurrte er. „Ich hasse es, wenn du versuchst, unnahbar zu sein!", spuckte er ihr weiter entgegen.

Als wäre das ein Kommando, reagierte Hermine und wehrte sich stumm. Sie stieß ihm vor seine Brust und gerade wollte sie ihre Beine heben, als Draco ihr zuvorkam, seine Beine über ihre legte und sie gerade daran hindern konnte, dass ihr Knie in seiner Mitte landete. „Bist du sauer, weil wir im Ministerium zusammen arbeiten und ich derjenige war, dem McGonagall in die Karten spielte? Ja, ich muss zugeben, ich war gemein und habe dich in eine unangenehme Situation gebracht."

„Malfoy", pochte Hermine und ihr Puls stieg in ungeahnte Höhen. „ _Was_ machst du hier? _Wie_ bist du hier herein gekommen?" Ihr Zauberstab lag auf ihrem Nachttisch... Mist!

„Durch das Fenster?", gab er belanglos zu. „Ich bin sicher nicht durch euren Gemeinschaftsraum gestiefelt."

„Raus hier!" Hermine durfte nicht schreien. Die Situation würde auf sie zurückfallen, wenn man sie mit Malfoy erwischen würde. Sie wäre _das_ Gesprächsthema. Am Ende würde man ihr noch eine Liebschaft mit diesem blonden, idiotischen und selbstverliebten Selbstdarsteller andichten.

„Ähm, nein! Benutze lieber deine große Klappe um mir eine verdammt gute Ausrede aufzutischen!", schlug er gehässig vor. Und gehen? Er würde gehen, wenn es ihm passte und nicht, wenn sie danach verlangte.

„Malfoy, ich bin nicht verpflichtet, deinen Anforderungen nachzukommen. Was denkst du dir eigentlich?" Sie lag unter Malfoy. _Unter Malfoy!_ Sie müsste längst schreien, um Hilfe rufen, aber ihre Stimme versagte, sobald sie auch nur den Versuch wagen wollte. Andererseits umhüllte sie auch die Angst. „Geh jetzt endlich runter von mir, sonst -"

„Sonst was?", wollte er spöttisch wissen. „Wirst du dann schreien, ja? Uh, ich zittere vor Angst!"

„Dein schäbiges Lachen wird dir noch früh genug vergehen", giftete Hermine tapfer zurück.

„Durch und durch Gryffindor. So edelmütig und tapfer. Dann kannst du mir auch sagen, wieso du mich versetzt hast", forderte Draco wieder.

„Oh", begann Hermine bissig und ließ das ausgesprochene _"Oh"_ ganz und gar nicht mitleidig klingen. Viel eher konnte man den Spott heraushören. „Wurde der arme Malfoy sitzen gelassen? Etwas, das du nicht gewohnt bist?" Sie wunderte sich, wieso niemand im Schlafsaal wach wurde? Schliefen die restlichen Mädchen so gut oder benutzten sie magische Ohrstöpsel? Von Parvati wusste sie, dass sie mit einer Augenbinde schlief...

„Ich gehe einfach davon aus, dass du verhindert warst und mich nicht hast absichtlich warten lassen, richtig?"

„Du irrst dich, Malfoy!"

„Komm doch einfach meinen Forderungen nach und du bist mich los", erwiderte er und hoffte, sie würde einlenken.

„Nein!", antwortete Hermine klar und präzise.

„Es wäre nur eine Nacht." Merlin, sie war so unfassbar stur. Er hatte gehofft, sie würde endlich begreifen - da er sie schon hier aufsuchte - dass er alles ernst meinte, was er sagte. Er glaubte sogar, ihr Angst machen zu können, aber selbst das schien nicht der Fall zu sein oder auch sie war – wie Draco – ein verborgenes Talent, was die Schauspielerei betraf.

„Ich sagte nein! Verschwinde endlich." Hermine war selbst über sich erstaunt, dass sie all das über sich ergehen ließ.

„Du würdest es nicht bereuen."

„Ich bereue es, dass ich dich kenne, Malfoy."

Grimmig öffnete sich sein Mund. Mit so einer Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet. Natürlich war die Divergenz zwischen ihnen gigantisch, aber damit, was sie gerade sagte, rechnete er keine Sekunde. Ja, Hass war eventuell auf beiden Seiten vorhanden, aber Hass konnte man umwandeln – Verachtung nicht... „Deine Aufsässigkeit wird dir zum Verhängnis." Gerade hatte ihn sein Mut verlassen, ebenso wie seine Wut und seinen Zorn. Sie ließen Draco hinterhältig im Stich.

Granger verachtete ihn... mit jeder Pore ihres Körpers...

„Raus, hab ich gesagt!" Hermine nutzte ihre Chance, stieß Malfoy wieder vor seine Brust, sodass er zurücktaumelte und sie immer mehr Luft zwischen sich und Malfoy brachte. Es gelang ihr am Ende, ihn außerhalb ihrer Individualdistanz zu bringen. Indessen rutschte ihre Decke hinab, sodass ihr kurzes Nachthemd und ihre nackten Oberschenkel zum Vorschein kamen, aber selbst das war ihr gerade egal.

Dieser vernichtende Satz geisterte immer wieder in Dracos Kopf. Als wäre sein Kopf die Sonne und die Erde wäre Grangers Satz, der immer wieder um Malfoys Kopf kreiste. Sie wollte Krieg – den sie bekommen würde. Den Kampf hatte sie heute zwar gewonnen, aber die Schlacht würde Draco gewinnen, sobald er sich erholt hatte. Dann würde er mit noch mehr Härte zurückschlagen, ihr zeigen, wie weit sie gehen durfte und wie zielstrebig Draco war – sei es auch mit roher Gewalt! Schnell und flink blitzte sein Zauberstab auf, als er ihn aus seinem Umhang zog und ihren geschockten Ausdruck sah. „Ich werde dich nicht verfluchen – nicht heute jedenfalls!" Mit Genugtuung sah er, wie sich ihre Augen erneut weiteten und sie jetzt diejenige war, deren Mund sich empört öffnete. Die Antwort, weshalb sie nicht kam, bekam er heute auch nicht, aber er würde sie bekommen; um jeden Preis. Mit einem geschickten Handgriff legte er wieder einen _Desillusionierungszauber_ über sich, bestieg seinen Besen auf der äußeren Fensterbank und sah noch, wie Granger zum Fenster eilte, dieses eifrig schloss und dem Besen, auf dem sie niemand erkennen konnte, hinterher sah.


	6. Hedonistisches Kalkül

**\- Kapitel sechs -**

 **Hedonistisches Kalkül**

Wütend war er gestern Abend vor den Kerkern, die zu den Räumlichkeiten der Slytherins führte, gelandet. Nur konnte er nicht unbemerkt in seinen Schlafraum gelangen, da Blaise – wie sollte es auch anders sein – auf dem schwarzen Ledersofa – mit einem Buch in der Hand – saß und auf Draco gewartet hatte. Man konnte es Schicksal oder einfach auch Pech nennen. Offenbar hatte das Leben ihm genug in die Karten gespielt und seine Glückssträhne war somit vorbei. Selbst seinen besten Whiskey hatte Blaise geöffnet und mehrere Gläser davon getrunken.

Amüsiert ließ er das Gespräch Revue passieren.

 _„Ich nehme an, du bist nicht weiter gekommen?", fragte Blaise blasiert und hob sein Whiskeyglas, als Draco bedächtig die schwarzen Marmorstufen hinunter kam._

 _Nun, Blaise schien bereits nicht mehr ganz nüchtern zu sein. Vielleicht konnte man jetzt besser mit ihm reden. Draco wagte den Versuch und setzte sich, ohne Aufforderung, zu seinem besten Freund. „Wie kommst du darauf?" Auch er schüttete sich, ohne zu fragen, die goldene Flüssigkeit in das zweite Glas, welches vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Blaise schien Draco also doch ein Stück weit zu kennen und stellte schon automatisch ein Glas für ihn bereit. „Ich war über eine Stunde weg", erzählte er weiter, während er die Whiskeyflasche verschloss._

 _Blaise beschwor mehr schlecht als recht eine Uhr herauf und beäugte sie skeptisch. Der Whiskey schlug ziemlich schnell an, somit hatte er auch einige Probleme, die Zahlen zu entziffern. „Muss nichts heißen", erklärte er nuschelnd und winkte ab. Draco wäre ansonsten viel entspannter, wenn er seine Triebe befriedigt und seinen Druck bearbeitet hätte. Da er aber nicht entspannt zurückkam, ging Blaise davon aus, dass nichts passiert war oder, im schlimmsten Fall, Granger gar nicht erst erschienen war._

 _„Das kann vieles heißen", widersprach Draco und starrte in das offene Kaminfeuer. Seine Haare schimmerten golden darin und auch die Flammen spiegelten sich in seinen Augen wider, was einen unheimlichen Kontrast zu seinen sonst dunkelgrauen Augen herstellte. „Oder bist du mit Weasley nach fünf Minuten fertig?"_

 _„Hey!", sagte Blaise spitz und stellte erbost sein Glas ab. Er schien auf einen Schlag nüchtern zu sein. „Ginny und ich sind eine ganz andere Welt. Außerdem muss ich nicht erst mit ihr ins Bett, um zu wissen, dass ich etwas für sie empfinde. Bin da anders, als andere Personen."_

 _Wenn das ein gemeiner Seitenhieb, seitens von Blaise, sein sollte, müsste er aber noch gewaltig viel üben, denn es traf Draco nicht im Geringsten, dass er unterstellt bekam, keine Gefühle zu kennen. „Ach, willst du mir wieder erzählen, ich wäre in Granger verliebt und wüsste es selbst noch nicht?" Belustigt überschlug Draco seine Beine, breitete seine Arme aus und legte sie entlang der Rückenlehne ab, während er zu Blaise hinüber sah. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, war Draco nämlich vollkommen nüchtern und ganz bei Sinnen. Was aber eher daher kam, weil er erst einen Schluck des Whiskeys getrunken hatte._

 _„Nein, ist schon gut. Also, wie war es?" Schon wieder lief Blaise gegen die Draco-Mauer._

 _„Sie hat mich versetzt", begann Draco verärgert. Er beschloss, einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen. Mehr wie: 'Ich habe es dir gesagt', konnte Blaise nicht sagen und auch daran war Draco bereits gewöhnt, womit es also kein Beinbruch wäre, wenn sein bester Freund sich abermals wiederholte. Jedoch war aber auch noch die Wut vorhanden. Die Wut, die Granger in Draco auslöste, als sie ihm offenbarte, dass sie es bereute, ihn zu kennen. „Wieso verabscheut sie mich?" Nun klang seine Stimme anders - nicht mehr verärgert, sondern bestürzt und befangen._

 _„Das hat sie gesagt?" Blaise schien mit jedem Wort nüchterner zu werden, während Draco immer mehr Whiskey in sich hinein schüttete. Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und schaute zu Draco hinüber. „Ich dachte, sie wäre vernünftig."_

 _„Scheint sie zu sein", gab er genervt zu, griff nach seinem Whiskey, holte aus warf sein volles Glas mit voller Wucht in das Feuer, wodurch die Flammen aufloderten. Er war so genervt von Blaise, von sich selbst und von Granger. Ihre Worte schnitten sich tief in sein Fleisch - bis zu seiner Seele, worin sch Grangers böse Phrasen festsetzen wollten, aber Draco kannte eine Lösung: alles mit Alkohol zu betäuben. Ob es von Nutzen war? Völlig egal! „Ansonsten hätte sie mir ihre Denkweise und ihre Überzeugung nicht mit soviel Evidenz veranschaulicht, oder? Es war die Hölle!" Nur langsam beruhigten sich die Flammen, in welche Draco sein Whiskeyglas geworfen hatte._

 _„Tat weh, was?" Blaise konnte nur erahnen, wie miserabel sich Draco fühlte, da er für gewöhnlich ein Mensch war, der solche Einblicke in seine Gefühlswelt nicht gewährte. Blaise dachte sogar daran, dass Draco nicht im Stande war, überhaupt zu fühlen._

 _„Was willst du eigentlich hören, Blaise?" Wollte Blaise darauf wirklich noch eine Antwort? War seine Handlungsweise nicht prägnant und plastisch genug?_

 _„Die Wahrheit?"_

 _Die Wahrheit... Draco schmunzelte kurz. „Ja, es tat weh! Zufrieden?" Es klang schrecklich, wenn man zugab, dass etwas im Innern schmerzte und diese Erkenntnis war überhaupt nicht befreiend, wie andere immer wieder bekräftigten. Draco konnte nun mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass es überhaupt nicht entlastend war, wenn man sich seinen Schmerz eingestand und von der Seele sprach. Diese Last lag nun viel schwerer auf seinen Schultern, nach Dracos Urteil._

 _„Nein, denn es geht dir dadurch richtig mies", schloss Blaise. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du sie einfach in Ruhe lässt?" Er sah Dracos bösen Blick, der ihm unmissverständlich klar machte, dass in Ruhe lassen keine Option war. „Oder dich zumindest änderst? Nicht mehr so garstig oder verlangend bist?"_

 _„Blaise, da ist nichts. Es ist einfach nur ein Verlangen, nichts weiter." Ja ein Verlangen, das nicht geringer, sondern durch Grangers Halsstarrigkeit noch untermauert und größer wurde._

 _„Ein Verlangen, das sicher später mehr will, als nur etwas einmaliges. Draco, ich sage dir, das bringt dich nicht weiter." Es war schwierig mit einem Draco zu kommunizieren, der verletzt war und keine Ablehnung kannte. Um seiner Ernsthaftigkeit mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen, tippte_ _er seinen Finger mehrmals auf die Tischplatte._

 _„Das Beste kommt noch. Ich war im Schlafsaal -"_

 _„Was?", schoss es aus Blaise heraus, der sich nach vorne lehnte, seine Arme auf seinen Knien abstützte und seinen Körper nach vorne beugte. Blaise wusste sofort, von welchem Schlafsaal Draco sprach. Das war das verrückteste, was er aus Dracos Mund je gehört hatte und aus Dracos Mund kamen schon viele absurde Gedanken, Ideen, Rat- und Vorschläge. „Du bist mit deinem Besen rein geflogen, stimmts? Der kam nämlich in einem Affenzahn hier durch den Raum geflogen. Du bist verrückt!"_

 _„Krank, oder?" Draco erkannte das selbst und sah es auch ein, jedoch würde er nicht aufgeben. Er würde so lange weiter machen, bis er an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Das schwor er sich und auch Granger. Sie musste mit den Konsequenzen leben, wenn sie schon nicht kooperieren wollte - natürlich ohne Zwang, denn das hatte ein Draco Malfoy nicht nötig. Früher oder später wurde jede Frau schwach._

Merlin, das Gespräch gestern Abend war wirklich erdrückend, fand Draco, als er im Unterricht saß und aus dem Fenster schaute, denn anfangs dachte er noch amüsiert daran zurück, aber in der ganzen Zwischenzeit hatte sich sein Ausdruck stark verändert. Gestern Abend fühlte Draco sich zum ersten Mal wirklich verletzt und unbrauchbar. Nie spürte er solch eine harte Antipathie, die darin gipfelte, dass er noch erleben musste, dass er verabscheut wurde – von einer Frau; von dem anderen, schwächeren Geschlecht, mit welchem er bisher niemals Probleme hatte.

Kurz blickte er zu der vorderen Reihe, in der Granger mit Potter und den beiden Weasleys saß. Da sie alle ihr siebtes Jahr wiederholten, waren auch gleichzeitig mehr Schüler im selben Jahrgang und auch diese Tatsache war nervig. Der Geräuschpegel wurde automatisch erhöht und er sah Menschen, die er gar nicht sehen wollte. Und Granger? Granger saß am Tisch, als wäre gestern Abend nichts gewesen. Als wäre Draco nie in ihrem Schlafsaal gewesen. Das musste ihr doch schon zeigen, wie sehr er dieses Treffen mit ihr brauchte, wenn er schon so weit ging.

Granger war aber immer anders...

Verdammt, ja. Sie war anders, aber nicht im positiven Sinne, denn sie war stur, dogmatisch, störrisch und unbelehrbar. Eigentlich sollte er sich von solch untypischen Frauen abwenden, aber Granger hatte etwas. Etwas, was Draco reizte und er unbedingt kennenlernen wollte. Er kaute, untypisch für Draco, auf seinem Daumennagel und beobachtete sie, wie sie vorbildlich zur Tafel blickte und fleißig alles abschrieb. Wie schaffte es Blaise bloß, so ruhig zu bleiben, während er sah, wie Ginny Weasley zwischen Potter und Granger saß. Draco selbst wäre am liebsten aufgestanden, hätte Weasley am Kragen packen können und von Granger entfernt.

War der Schlüssel _Vertrauen_? Nein, wie könnte er Granger vertrauen? Sie kannten sich eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Was nur zur Hälfte stimmte, denn Draco fand immer mehr über Granger, das Buch mit siebzig Siegeln, heraus - auf eine unehrenhafte Art, aber wie sonst wäre er an Informationen gekommen?

Sollte er sich mehr am Unterricht beteiligen, damit Granger eher Notiz von ihm nahm, obwohl er immer der ruhige Schüler war, der stumm seine guten Noten einkassierte? Verflucht, wieso machte er sich überhaupt diese Gedanken? Wollte er Granger wirklich beeindrucken? Nein! Er wollte mit ihr schlafen, ja.

Morgen früh würden sie gemeinsam zum Ministerium apparieren und er nahm sich vor, sie nicht in Ruhe zu lassen. Dank der Tatsache, das er mit ihr zusammen arbeitete, würde er sie auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen können, was er als einen enormen Vorteil verbuchte. Leichter hätte man es ihm nicht machen können und doch freute er sich irgendwie, mit Granger zu arbeiten. So würde er sehen können, wie durchdacht und geschickt sie arbeiten würde, denn von nichts kam bekanntlich nichts. Er würde hoffentlich eine Seite an ihr kennenlernen, die nicht jeder kannte und sich mit ihr auf einem gehobenem Niveau unterhalten können - wenn sie ihn ließ. Naja. Vorstellbar war es . Gelangweilt – nachdem er beschloss, sich nicht am Unterricht zu beteiligen – streckte er sein Bein unter dem Tisch hervor und ließ seine Feder unter seinem Kinn umher wandern. Die Feder kitzelte ihn sanft und beruhigte ihn, während er das Geschehen vor sich passiv beobachtete.

Fast wäre er eingeschlafen, als die Schulglocke ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte.

Nach dem Unterricht wartete er, bis Granger ihre Tasche gepackt hatte und, im Gegensatz zu ihren Freunden, in Richtung Bibliothek schritt. Was auch sonst?

„Warte kurz", rief er, als er ihr folgte und gleichzeitig den Weg versperrte. „Können wir kurz reden?"

„Nein?" Hermine wollte ihn nur ungern zur Seite schieben, aber Malfoy ließ ihr diesbezüglich einfach keinen Spielraum. Sie musste ihn zur Seite schieben, ihn anfassen, da er freiwillig nicht zur Seite gehen würde. Was wollte er überhaupt schon wieder?

„Ich wollte aber mit dir reden", verteidigte sich Draco und schritt zur Seite, als sie ihn bestimmend zur Seite schob. „Du scheinst mich gerne zu berühren, kann das sein?" Sein laszives Grinsen breitete sich über sein ganzes Gesicht aus.

„Du scheinst zu sehr von dir überzeugt zu sein, denn zu einer Konversation gehören zwei und ich kann dir versichern, dass ich nicht mit dir reden will", erklärte Hermine sachlich, als wären sie noch im Unterricht und schlug Malfoy vor, dass man den Zauberstab anders hielt.

Engstirniges Mädchen! Er biss wirklich auf Granit. „Es dauert doch gar nicht mal so lange? Du bist doch gar nicht so ätzend, wie du immer vor mir tust."

„Und du bist nicht so unwiderstehlich wie du denkst, Malfoy!" Hermine stoppte und drehte sich abrupt zu ihm herum. „Gestern Abend hast du mir sehr wohl bewiesen, wie taktlos und unverschämt du bist. Mehr, was Dreistigkeit angeht, kannst du das Ganze nicht mehr überbieten."

„Dann sei doch einmal nicht so philiströs und engstirnig? Oder hast du einen Knoten im Höschen?" Trotz allem hielt Draco weiter mit ihr Schritt, als sie sich in Gang setzte. Granger würde ihn nicht einfach stehen lassen. Er beendete Gespräche, nicht sie!

„Du spinnst doch", feuerte Hermine zurück. „Du warst es, der einfach in unseren Schlafsaal kam - nachts und unerlaubt. Du warst es, der irgendwelche sinnlosen und widerlichen Forderungen gestellt hat, die ich einfach nicht erfüllen möchte und dann besitzt du die Dreistigkeit, mich im Hogwarts-Express zu überfallen. Und jetzt? Jetzt besitzt du noch die Frechheit und unterstellst mir, ich wäre philiströs und engstirnig? Fahr dir mal an deinen Kopf! Und noch etwas", fuhr Hermine bedächtig fort. „Glaub nicht, dass du irgendeine Auswirkung auf mein Höschen hättest!" Ihre Wangen nahmen einen zartrosa Ton an.

„Der Vorfall im Hogwarts-Express war erst passiert, nachdem du versucht hast, uns zu belauschen", entgegnete er spitzbübisch und lief weiterhin neben ihr. Erstaunlicherweise ging Draco immerhin auf eine Tatsache ein. Auf seine Aktion im Schlafsaal würde er nicht weiter eingehen. Mit ein wenig mehr Gefühl oder Emotionen könnte er sie eventuell dazu bewegen, sich wenigstens mit ihm zu unterhalten. „Außerdem arbeiten wir zusammen. Du kommst nicht drum herum, mit mir zu sprechen, oder? Irgendwas muss ich doch bei dir bewirkt haben? Auch wenn es nichts mit deinem Höschen zu tun hat." Sein Mitgefühl hielt sich in Grenzen. Er konnte seinen zynischen Unterton nicht so leicht ablegen - es gehörte zu ihm, wie Bücher zu Granger gehörten.

Sichtlich genervt blieb sie noch einmal stehen, als sie in einem leeren Gang ankamen. Das war immer so. Sobald Hermine der Bibliothek näher kam, wurden die Flure leerer. „Wenn du ein normal denkender und anständiger Mensch wärst, der etwas Menschlichkeit in sich tragen würde, würde ich mich auch gerne mit dir _unterhalten_. Nur besitzt du nichts davon, Malfoy. Ich werde mich an meine Aufgaben halten und wenn das voraussetzt, dass wir ab und zu einige Wortfetzen miteinander wechseln müssen, dann ist es so, aber mehr auch nicht", stellte Hermine eisern klar.

Nun war sie es aber, die ziemlich weit unter die Gürtellinie ging. Er hätte auf Blaises stumpfen Hinweis hören sollen. Draco hätte sich wirklich von ihr fernhalten sollen, aber es war schwierig, wenn er sein Begehren ständig um sich herum tänzeln sah und sie dann auch noch so bockig war, und sich partout nicht auf ihn einlassen wollte. „Moment mal. Ich war noch ziemlich sanft und menschlich." Naja, immerhin wurde es dadurch interessant, auch wenn er mit soviel Gegenwehr niemals gerechnet hätte, aber es war wie bei einem Vorspiel. Einem langen Vorspiel. Er war immer noch die Schlange, die sich triumphal um den Körper der Löwin schlängeln würde, nach erfolgreicher Jagd.

„Was uns den Unterschied zwischen dir und mir zeigt. Ich verstehe darunter nämlich etwas anderes. Zum Beispiel, dass man schlafende Menschen nicht erschreckt und ihnen daraufhin den Mund zuhält." Wütend sollte sie sein, jawohl. Ihren Zauberstab hätte sie ziehen müssen, aber wenigstens bot sie ihm Paroli.

Merlin, sie würde sich irgendwann wünschen, sie hätte sich einfach ergeben, dachte Draco. Immer mehr Wut sammelte sich in Dracos Bauch, obwohl er das nicht wollte. Er wollte doch einfach nur Sex. Das war doch etwas menschliches und sogar natürliches! „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag."

„Danke, nein. Ich wäre imbezil und leichtfertig, wenn ich mich auf einen Deal mit _dir_ einlassen würde. Außerdem", begann Hermine entnervt, „wieso folgst du mir? Wieso reden wir?" Das war ihr schleierhaft. Malfoy war doch sonst nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Wieso verstand er nicht, dass er Grenzen überschritt und sie einfach ihre Ruhe haben wollte? _Vor ihm!_

„Wenn du dich auf mich einlässt, lasse ich dich in Ruhe und du wirst nichts mehr von mir hören." Er hasste seine gesprochenen Worte selbst, da er es so erniedrigend und demütigend fand, wie er sie quasi anbettelte, ihr wie ein kleiner Junge hinterherrannte, nur um das zu bekommen, was er von ihr wollte. Kranker und perverser konnte man wohl wirklich nicht sein. Noch schlimmer war, dass Draco sich wiederholte. Dieser Fanatismus würde aber erst nach einer Nacht mit Granger verschwinden – vorher nicht.

„Auf wiedersehen, Malfoy! Ab hier möchte ich gerne _alleine_ sein", replizierte Hermine und deutete auf das Schild, das auf die Bücherei hinwies. So ein Widerling. Er ließ nichts unversucht, um seinem Willen zu bekommen. Noch einmal drehte sie sich um, als sie vor der Bibliothek zum Stehen kamen. „Wir arbeiten zwar ab morgen zusammen, das heißt aber nicht, dass das irgendetwas ändert!"

Das änderte alles! Er bekam mehr Zeit mit ihr und würde seinem Ziel ein Stück weit näher kommen. „Willst du mich wirklich zum Feind haben, Granger?", fragte Draco sehr ernst und hart nach. Die Stimmung sank immer tiefer.

„Seit sieben Jahren -"

Nun reichte es Draco. Er packte sie vor der Bibliothek an ihren Schulter, schob sie in eine Nische und zog seinen Zauberstab, den er übergangslos gegen ihren Bauch hielt. „Sprich nicht weiter! Ich bin mir sehr wohl darüber bewusst, was du sagen willst. Ich habe deine Worte von gestern Abend nicht vergessen und ich rate dir einfach, mich nicht mehr als deinen Feind zu sehen, verstanden?"

„Nur Feinde pressen den Zauberstab an den Körper seines Gegenübers!", zischte Hermine und schnappte nach Luft.

„Du bist aber ein Fuchs", lachte Draco und steckte seinen Stab zurück. „Mag sein, aber anders komme ich mit dir einfach nicht in ein vernünftiges Gespräch, verstehst du das?"

Nun würde sie Malfoy all seine Provokationen zurückzahlen. Seine ständigen Berührungen würde er jetzt teuer bezahlen müssen. „Weil man mit dir nicht vernünftig reden kann!" Diese elenden Scherze, die er sich erlaubte, waren so infantil und stumpfsinnig. Irgendwann würde er den Spaß daran verlieren und sie in Ruhe lassen, nur musste sie so lange auch standhaft bleiben, aber wie lange konnte sein Drängen noch anhalten? Einen Tag? Höchstens zwei... Spätestens wenn sie zusammen arbeiteten, würde er die Lust verlieren.

„Ach so." Unschuldig hob er seine Hände von ihren Schultern weg. „Mit dir kann man das aber, stimmts?"

„Natürlich!" Beleidigt blies Hermine ihre angestaute Luft nach außen und kämmte sich ihre Haare zurück, die durch das zurückdrücken von Malfoy aus ihrer ursprünglichen Form gefallen waren.

 _„Natürlich!"_ Oh, wie Draco seinen ach so begabten und Frauenverstehenden Freund Blaise aufziehen konnte. Man bot Draco gerade den Beweis. Nein, viel eher bekam er den Beweis auf einem silbernen Tablett serviert, dass Granger nicht vernünftig war – was das miteinander Sprechen anbelangte. „Wir unterhalten uns ja auch gerade sehr vernünftig."

Heftig schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf. „Ich habe schon viel zu lange meine Zeit hier verschwendet. Machs gut und bis morgen, Malfoy!"

Draco wartete, bis sie in der Bücherei verschwunden war und folgte ihr unauffällig. Sie saß gelassen im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek, aber doch konzentriert auf ihre Buchseiten. Sie schien in eine andere Welt eingetaucht zu sein, denn anders hätte sie ihn gehört, da Draco mit seinem Fuß gegen eines der Regale stieß, aber ihr Kopf hob sich nicht. Sie saß immer noch ruhig auf ihrem Platz und blätterte eine Seite nach der anderen um. Immer wieder fragte er sich in Gedanken, was so toll an ihr sein könnte, was sein Interesse einfach immer höher trieb, obwohl sie so stur und borniert war.

War es ihr Gesicht? Fand er sie vielleicht auch einfach nur hübsch? Lag es daran, weil sie in Gryffindor und die verbotene Frucht war, die er eigentlich nicht haben durfte und er sich gegen Lucius' Indoktrinierung wehrte? Aber was könnte es sonst sein? Was aber wiederum die Frage aufwarf, was genau er so reizend fand und wieso er soviel Zeit investierte?

Immer tiefer fiel er in seine Gedanken und rieb sich über seine zerzausten Haare.

„Spannend?"

Erschrocken zuckte Draco hinter dem Bücherregal zusammen, als die Realität ihn einholte. Anschließend blickte er in das fies grinsende Gesicht von Harry Potter. _Harry Potter!_ Na, das war ein super Zeitpunkt. Nicht nur, dass er zusammenzuckte, oh nein, sondern auch, dass Potter sich noch seinen Teil denken konnte und auch würde. Sensationell! Mist! Er zuckte vor dem Narbengesicht zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." Draco glättete seinen Umhang und wollte gehen, als Harry ihn zurückhielt.

„Und ich weiß nicht, was du vorhast", erklärte Harry konsterniert, „aber wenn du Hermine etwas antust, mache ich dir dein Leben zur Qual!" Er wirkte sehr gefasst und ernst, als er Draco zu sich herumwirbelte. Er war auch auf einen Aussetzer von Malfoy vorbereitet, rechnete mit jeder Reaktion, aber nichts dergleichen folgte, was Harry misstrauisch werden ließ.

Bald hätte Draco mit allen Gryffindors gesprochen. Fehlten nur noch die beiden Weasleys, dann wäre das _charismatische_ Quartett komplett. Wieso musste Potter ihn jetzt gerade sehen? „Tja, ich weiß ja nicht, was du so siehst, aber ich bin nicht wirklich davon angetan, mit Granger zu arbeiten. Wie und ob ich ihr das Praktikum schwer mache, hängt ganz von ihrer Besserwisserei ab", erläuterte Draco und sah mit festem Blick zu Potter. Es war, als wüsste Potter irgendetwas, aber Granger hatte bestimmt nichts gesagt, oder doch? War sie so verzweifelt und er so furchterregend, dass sie sich Trost und Schutz von ihren Freunden erhoffte? Hatte sie sich in ihren _Schutzraum_ zurückgezogen? Nein, denn ansonsten würde Potter ganz anders reagieren – viel heftiger, viel formloser und affektiver.

Ging er gestern Abend zu weit, als er in den Schlafsaal ging?

Ja, eindeutig ging das zu weit. Draco war froh, dass sein Verstand das ebenfalls so sah und ihm somit sagte, dass er nicht ganz verrückt wäre.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte damals einen verlassenen und verlorenen, jungen Mann in den Gerichtssälen getroffen. Irre ich mich, Malfoy? War mein Handeln ein Fehler?" Auch Harry achtete darauf, dass Hermine die Kollision zwischen Malfoy und ihm nicht bemerkte.

Die Sache war vorbei! Mit straffer Miene und seiner perfiden Maske, stieß er Potter weg von sich und seinem Körper. „Das war deine alleinige Entscheidung. Ich habe dich nicht darum geben, womit du mich auch nicht erpressen oder an mein Gewissen appellieren kannst. Schreib dir das hinter deine Ohren." Wenn Draco wirklich fies und gemein sein wollte, hätte er Potter erzählen können, mit wem die kleine Weasley eine Beziehung führte, aber im Umkehrschluss würde er Blaise somit der Gefahr aussetzen, mit Potter auf Kriegsfuß zu sein – wobei Draco noch nicht einmal von einer Gefahr von Potter ausgehen würde. Potter... Der mit seiner idealistischen, philantropischen und friedlichen Welt – fern jeglicher Realität. Ständig sah er das Gute in einem Menschen, der noch soviel Hass ausstrahlen konnte und dennoch versuchte Potter in den kleinsten Poren etwas Gutmütigkeit zu finden. Der Goldejunge war ein Narr.

„Weil ich denke, dass auch in dir etwas wie eine Seele oder ein Gewissen ruht." Nein, er musste sicher nicht für Malfoy aussagen, aber er sah doch seinen Ausdruck. Er erkannte die Leere in Malfoys Augen, die ins Nirgendwo starrten, als er - fast ängstlich - vor dem Zaubergamot saß.

Da hatte Draco wieder den idealen Beweis. Sicher sah er auch in Draco was gutes, auch wenn Draco es noch fünfzig Mal abstreiten würde. Selbst, wenn Granger ihm erklären würde, dass es in Draco keinen guten Kern gab, würde Potter das anders sehen. „Dann muss ich dir sagen, du bist ein dämlicher Idiot, ein ignoranter Philanthrop, der zu viel pauschalisiert und die Welt - trotz deines Triumphes über den dunklen Lord - nicht zu kennen scheint. Du hättest, wie ich es dir im zweiten Schuljahr bereits ans Herz gelegt habe, fürs Ballett trainieren sollen, denn offensichtlich hast du deinen _Erfolg_ nur deinem unverschämten Glück zu verdanken."

„Meinetwegen und wieso beobachtest du Hermine?", fragte er anzüglich, aber auch mit einem gewissen Spott und einem Tropfen Misstrauen in der Stimme. Malfoy konnte denken, was immer er wollte, denn Harry wusste, was er sah und ließ sich auch durch Malfoys Provokationen nicht beirren. Auch Harry hatte in den sieben Jahren dazu gelernt. „Gewöhnlich ist das ja nun auch wieder nicht, oder? Schließlich ist sie doch, deiner Meinung nach, unter deine Würde."

Dreckiger Penner! Auf der anderen Seite konnte er aber getrost damit leben, wenn Potter das von ihm dachte. Das war seine Lebensversicherung, um von Potter nicht gevierteilt zu werden. „Ich beobachte niemanden. Du solltest deine Brille reparieren lassen, damit auch du wieder einen klaren Durchblick hast und von Würde wollen wir gar nicht erst anfangen." Immer noch regte sich Draco auf, dass er eiskalt erwischt wurde. Wäre es wenigstens Blaise gewesen, hätte Draco darüber hinwegsehen können, aber doch nicht bei Potter, der immer und überall versuchte, den Helden zu spielen.

„Niedlich, Malfoy, aber meine Brille ist in einem perfekten Zustand", erwiderte Harry und nahm seine Brille von der Nase, um sie ausgiebig zu bestaunen. „Was die Würde angeht -"

„So will ich es überhaupt nicht hören", feuerte Draco leise, aber knurrend, zurück. Er mochte Potter wirklich noch nie, ging ihm gerade auf. „Du kannst dir noch nicht einmal ein Brot schmieren und willst mir etwas über Würde erzählen, _das_ ist niedlich, Narbengesicht." Draco schnappte sich willkürlich ein Buch, marschierte zum Pult von Madam Pince, um sich eintragen zu lassen und verließ mit einem letzten, stechenden Blick auf Potter die Bücherei. Verdammt! Wieso tauchte er auch in den ungünstigsten Situation auf – bis er sich ins Gedächtnis rief, dass Potter auch in viel schlimmeren Situation hätte auftauchen können.

Auch Harry wartete, bis Malfoy die Bibliothek verlassen hatte. Es war ein bizarres Bild, das Harry vorfand, als er Malfoy so ruhig hinter dem Regal hatte stehen sehen. Auch glaubte Harry ihm nicht, als Draco ein Buch aus dem Regal zog und Harry glauben lassen wollte, er sei nur der Bücher wegen hier gewesen. Harry wusste sehr genau, auf wen Malfoys Blick gerichtet war, nur konnte er nicht einschätzen, was genau Malfoy vorhatte. Nachdem Malfoy verschwunden war, fuhr er seinen Weg fort. Eigentlich wollte er mit Hermine über eine Hausaufgabe sprechen und plötzlich sah er Malfoy – hinter besagtem Regal...

Verrückt. Einfach nur verrückt. Was ging bloß in Malfoy vor? Harry würde Hermine nichts davon verraten, sonst würde sie sich noch weiter hineinsteigern und am Ende ihr Praktikum vermasseln, weil sie zu unkonzentriert und darauf fixiert wäre, Malfoy genau im Auge zu behalten. Irrte Harry sich wirklich und er half Malfoy, indem er für ihn aussagte, um irgendwelche Machtspiele auszuleben? Gott, hoffentlich war seine Aussage vor dem magischen Zaubergamot kein Fehler gewesen... Hoffentlich würde Harry diesen Schritt nicht irgendwann bereuen, weil er Hermine dadurch womöglich in eine noch viel größere Gefahr brauchte.

 **XxX**

Lässig schlenderte Draco durch die Hallen, als ihm eine hervorragende Idee kam. Ja, wieso kam er nicht schon viel früher darauf? Die kleine Weasley würde ihm eine unglaubliche Hilfe bieten und wenn er das irgendwie schaffen wollte, musste er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen. Dann würde er eben mit der rothaarigen Nervensäge und Blaise nach Hogsmeade gehen oder sich an den schwarzen See setzen, um seinen teuflischen Plan voranzutreiben.

So viele Ideen breiteten sich plötzlich aus. Jede Konzeption konnte er nach und nach – wenn Granger weiterhin so stur blieb – abarbeiten. Irgendeine Lösung gab es immer.

Alles kribbelte ihn ihm. Seine Haut schien schon Feuer zu fangen, als er an seine Möglichkeiten dachte. Wie es dann wohl wäre, wenn er mit Granger schlafen würde? Ein intensiveres Kribbeln lief seinen Rücken hinab, da er eigentlich den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes bevorzugte, aber Granger musste man eben nachhelfen. Wie sich seine Haut erst anfühlen würde, wenn Granger unter ihm läge? Merlin, dann würde er innerlich verbrennen.

Draco dachte darüber nach, was genau eigentlich eine Obsession sein könnte, die er gegenüber Granger entwickelte. Ja, mittlerweile erkannte auch er dieses Problem, da er ständig hinter ihr her war, sie beobachtete, sie bedrängte und sich – seiner Meinung nach – die schönsten Dinge mit ihr vorstellte.

War er irgendwie abhängig von ihr? Körperlich absolut, finanziell überhaupt nicht. Wollte er sie so sehr, dass er es in Kauf nahm, dass sie seelischen Schaden davon tragen könnte? Nein, aber Granger war sonst immer tapfer und konnte sich zur Wehr setzen. Immerhin konnte Draco antizipieren, dass es durchaus passieren _könnte_ , dass Granger Schaden davon trug. Das war ein Pluspunkt, diese Epiphanie, oder?

Aber war er nicht auch genügend prädestiniert für sie? Sie hätte keinen besseren finden können. Draco selbst fand, dass er attraktiv genug war, aber wieso sah das Granger nicht? Dachte sie wirklich, es käme nur auf die inneren Werte an? Alle Menschen waren oberflächlich. Niemand würde eine Garnele nehmen, wenn man den Hummer haben konnte. Fand sie ihn wirklich nur so abstoßend, weil er sie, während ihrer Schulzeit, diffamiert hatte? Konnte man darüber nicht hinwegsehen? Draco könnte es, da es ihm nie etwas ausmachte, was andere Menschen von ihm hielten. Dieser Kelch der Emotionen ging an ihm vorbei, Merlin sei Dank - bis Granger kam. Sie schaffte es, gewaltige Wut und Zorn in ihm hervorzurufen.

Er könnte sie dozieren. Wieso nahm sie diese Hilfe nicht an? Er polarisierte, was in seinen Augen ein Geschenk für sie sein musste. Mit seiner Hilfe und seinen Mitteln, könnte sie es zu was bringen. Oder kam es ihr angeblich auch darauf nicht an? Es war schrecklich, wenn man die Lösung eines Problems nicht kannte.

Draco verlangte von Granger eben Servilität. War das der ausschlaggebende Punkt? Konnte sie damit nicht umgehen?

Jetzt würde er Blaise aufsuchen und hoffen, dass Ginny Weasley auch anwesend war, denn sie brauchte er, um einen kleinen Bonus zu erhalten, der ihn um Welten weiterbringen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er ihr ein Kompliment machen? Oder tat man das nicht, wenn jene Frau mit dem besten Freund zusammen war? Tja, das war nie ein Thema und jetzt wurde alles auf einmal komplizierter, weil Blaise irgendwelche Gefühle entwickelte, womit Draco nichts anfangen konnte.

Zuerst sah er in der großen Halle nach, doch der Treffpunkt war am unwahrscheinlichsten. Draco vermutete, dass die kleine Weasley ihrem Bruder und Potter noch nichts erzählt hatte. Als nächstes suchte er die Bibliothek wieder auf, aber auch dort wurde er nicht fündig und auch Granger hatte die Bücherei längst verlassen. Er ging hinunter zum schwarzen See, wo er endlich fündig wurde, als er Blaise hinter einem Baum kurz hervorblicken sah.

Grinsend näherte er sich dem Baum. Was ihn jetzt wohl erwartete? Blaise mutierte zu einem Gentleman und Draco assoziierte ihn mit einem Weichei.

„Na, kleine Weasley?", rief Draco pfeifend. Nun ja, er konnte alte Gewohnheiten eben doch nicht auf Kommando ablegen. Er war eben doch ein Arsch, was Freundlichkeit anging. „Was sagt dein Bruder dazu?" Er erschien hinter dem Baum und verschränkte belustigt die Arme, während er seinen Kopf neigte und das Szenario abschätzig bewertete. Das Gesicht von Ron Weasley hätte Draco zu gerne gesehen - ja, sogar bezahlen würde Draco dafür.

„Malfoy!", fauchte Ginny erschrocken und entfernte sich von Blaise.

Die Geste nahm Draco sehr bewusst wahr. „Scheinst ja richtig zu Blaise zu stehen, wenn du dich schon entfernst, wenn _ich_ hierher komme."

„Hey, Draco", versuchte Blaise zu schlichten. „Ganz ruhig bleiben."

„Bin ich doch?" Draco hatte doch noch gar nichts getan und schon war er der Sündenbock? Aus dem Grund mochte er auch keine Liebe und Beziehungen. Freunde hatten kurzerhand keine Zeit mehr und wollten nur noch Händchen halten oder mehr Zeit mit der Freundin verbringen – auch das war ein lästiges Mitbringsel einer Beziehung. Frauen versuchten systematisch den Mann einzuquartieren. Sie wollten immer mehr und mehr Zeit in eine Beziehung investieren, obwohl man sich kaum kannte; was wohl der Grund dafür war, dass man mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachte. Das sah Draco ja noch ein, aber Draco selbst würde seinen Freiraum nicht aufgeben wollen. „Ich habe bloß eine legitime Frage gestellt, aber getroffene Hunde bellen, was?", fragte Draco an Ginny gewandt. Jetzt würde nur noch Ron Weasley fehlen und Draco hätte mit allen eine _geistreiche_ Konversation geführt.

„Kannst du nicht andere Menschen herumkommandieren und nerven?" Ginny stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften und trat automatisch wieder an Blaise heran. Natürlich musste Malfoy wissen, was sie und Blaise hier taten. Sie waren beste Freunde und mit Sicherheit hatte Blaise seinen Freund eingeweiht... Auch sie hatte beste Freunde und traute sich nicht, sich ihnen anzuvertrauen, aber Blaise sagte es seinem besten Freund.

„Nein, ich degradiere die Unterklasse gerne noch eine Etage tiefer", bemerkte Draco zynisch und schaute sich seine Fingernägel genauer an, ehe er ruckartig zurück in das Gesicht einer puterroten Weasley blickte. Okay, er war wirklich fies und bot dem rothaarigen Mädchen keine Möglichkeit, ihn überhaupt gerne zu haben, aber sobald er Weasley sah, sah er ihren grenzdebilen Bruder. „Noch ein bisschen und du hast deine Haarfarbe erreicht", bohrte Draco weiter. Nun, eben hatte er gegen Granger und eigentlich auch gegen Potter - sprachlich gesehen - verloren, das musste er jetzt wieder gut machen, indem er Weasley schikanierte.

„Willst du dazu gar nichts sagen?", wandte Ginny sich erbost an Blaise.

Gerade öffnete Blaise seinen Mund, doch statt seiner Stimme, kam ihm Dracos Stimme zuvor. „Kannst du dich nicht alleine wehren? Nur, weil du mit Blaise _zusammen_ bist, heißt das nicht, dass er alles für dich ausbaden muss." Es tat verdammt gut, nach dem Gespräch mit Granger und Potter, wieder die Oberhand zu haben.

„Hey", flüsterte Blaise und trat näher an Draco heran. „Was soll das denn?"

Als würde Draco überlegen, ließ er seine Hand über sein Kinn gleiten. Spielte Blaise jetzt den edlen Ritter und stellte sich schützend vor die Kleine? So schnell zerbrach also eine Freundschaft, wegen einer Frau. Eine triumphale Erkenntnis. Nun wusste Draco auch, woran er bei Blaise war. „Ich wollte lediglich wissen, ob Weasley genauso ehrlich und offen ist wie du, Blaise. Nichts weiter. Wenn du mir das zum Vorwurf machst, dann weiß ich nicht, was du unter Freundschaft verstehst."

„Nein, ich habe es nur Hermine erzählt", keifte Ginny beleidigt zurück.

„War sie... begeistert?", wollte er nun doch interessierter wissen, als er zugeben wollte. Wenn Granger mit dieser Beziehung keine Probleme hatte... Dann könnte sie ja auch rein theoretisch mit ihm eine Nacht verbringen, oder? Dann schien es ja keine Probleme, bezüglich der Häuserdifferenzen, zu geben. Dann konnte ihr auch die Meinung ihrer Freunde egal sein, wenn es der kleinen Weasley auch egal war?

„Was geht es dich an, Malfoy?" Ginny ließ sich auf einem nahe liegendem Stamm nieder und stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf ihren Knien ab.

„Ich meine ja nur. Granger ist ja nicht einmal begeistert, dass ich mit ihr arbeite. Was soll sie also zu eurer Beziehung erst gesagt haben? Euphorisch war sie sicher nicht." Er wollte seine Frage und sein Interesse so untendenziös und indifferent wie möglich stellen, aber Ginny gleichzeitig um den Finger wickeln. Weasley durfte nur keinen Verdacht schöpfen, sonst wäre sein Plan in Sekunden ruiniert. Seinen, wie er fand, genialen Plan würde er somit ja selbst zerstören, wenn er sein destruktives Verhalten an den Tag legte. Ob er den verständnisvollen, toleranten und einfühlsamen Draco spielen sollte? War in einem Krieg – den Granger mühelos hätte umgehen können – nicht alles erlaubt? Er warf ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, was sie zu erweichen schien. Ja! Gedanklich klopfte Draco sich auf die Schulter.

„Na ja. Nein, war sie nicht, aber sie missgönnt mir mein Glück auch nicht."

„Wie bizarr, denn ich dachte, Granger wäre realistisch", deklarierte Draco feixend und lehnte sich gegen einen alten Baum, dessen Verfall schon vorprogrammiert war.

„Draco, was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Blaise fassungslos und erzürnt nach. Was wollte Draco ihm eigentlich damit sagen? Dass er und Ginny keine Zukunft hatten? Wenn ja, weswegen? Wäre Blaise nicht ein verdammt guter Freund, müsste er sich spätestens jetzt darüber Gedanken machen, wieso er Draco weiterhin so verfahren ließ - mit Kalkül und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

„Denkst du, Weasley bleibt bei dir, wenn Potter und ihr Bruder von euch erfahren?" Das meinte Draco sogar ernst. Nie glaubte er daran, dass Weasley seine kleine Schwester mit einem Slytherin sehen wollte. „Oder wieso versteckt ihr eure Liebe?" Das Wort _Liebe_ setzte Draco in Anführungszeichen. „Wenn sie dich so sehr liebt, wie sie mir weismachen will, dann erkläre mir, wieso sie es den anderen nicht einfach sagt? Nichts wäre leichter, oder?", fragte er an Ginny gewandt. „Ich meine, wenn man verliebt ist, steht man doch zu demjenigen, oder?"

Aufgebracht kräuselte Blaise seine Lippen. Das sagte ja der Richtige. Im Gegensatz zu Draco, stand er zu seinen Gefühlen. Wieso also stand Draco nicht zu Granger? Eben, aus Angst, aber das konnte er ihm vor Ginny ja nicht an den Kopf werfen. Gerne hätte Blaise es getan und einen Backstein hinterher geworfen. „Tun wir, Draco. Das alles ist nur kompliziert."

Für Draco gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder wollte Weasley nichts sagen, weil sie Angst vor Ablehnung hatte und die kleine Weasley auch nicht daran glaubte, dass Blaise danach weiterhin zu ihr stehen würde oder sie liebte Blaise nicht aufrichtig genug. Vielleicht hatte Blaise vor Monaten etwas mit einer Freundin von Weasley gehabt und Ginny wollte sich nun rächen? Es gab so viele Thesen, aber worauf basierten diese? Auf Dracos Zwist mit den Gryffindors? Möglich... Er riss mehrere Grashalme aus der Erde, ehe er sich zum Gehen aufrichtete. „Ja, dann... Viel Spaß!" Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust mehr auf die Heuchelei... Kompliziert... Wers glaubte wurde selig.

Ohne weitere Worte drehte er sich herum und wanderte zum Schloss hinauf. Besser wäre, wenn er sich jetzt in seinem Bett vergrub und erst morgen wieder aufstand – dann wäre er endlich mit Granger alleine, die dann nicht weglaufen konnte, da sie zusammen arbeiten mussten. Ha!


	7. Lehrjahre sind keine Herrenjahre

**\- Kapitel sieben -**

 **Lehrjahre sind keine Herrenjahre, Draco Malfoy**

Gewaltige Kopfschmerzen plagten Draco am Morgen, nachdem er aufgewacht war. Der Schlafsaal lag in friedlicher Stille vor ihm, doch entdeckte er recht schnell den Verursacher seiner Kopfschmerzen - eine Schnapsflasche, die völlig entleert auf seinem Nachtschrank lag und vereinzelte Tropfen aus dem Flaschenhals glitten. Sein tägliches Ritual, um den schwarzen See zu joggen, fiel ins Wasser, da er einfach nicht die Lust verspürte, sich aus dem Bett zu quälen und zu laufen. Wieso auch? Er stieß bei dem Mädchen, das er wollte, auf Gegenwehr. Wozu also noch die Mühe machen, wenn im Selbstmitleid zerfließen um einiges leichter war?

Träge blickte er auf seine goldene Taschenuhr, die ihm Lucius zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Es war sechs Uhr. Da war joggen sowieso unnötig. In einer Stunde müsste er sich in dem alten Klassenzimmer einfinden, um anschließend zum Ministerium zu flohen. Müde schaute er zu den anderen Betten, die noch im Schlafsaal standen. Blaises Vorhang war bereits aufgezogen, woraus er schloss, dass sein Freund schon unterwegs war.

Sicher bei der kleinen Weasley, da sie ihr Techtelmechtel unter Verschluss hielten.

Gregory lag noch in seinem Bett, denn sein Schnarchen drang bis zu Draco herüber, was ihn auch dazu trieb, sein Bett zu verlassen. Es klang, als würde Goyle Bäume im Akkord fällen. Selbst wenn er seinen Kopf unter seinem Kissen vergrub, könnte er mit Sicherheit das Schnarchen hören - man konnte es unmöglich _nicht_ hören.

Nachdem Draco unter der Dusche ankam, wurden auch seine Sinne wachgerüttelt und er bereute, dass er in seiner kurzweiligen Lethargie dachte, sein Training würde keine Früchte tragen. Merlin sei Dank wurde er wachgerüttelt und würde gleich morgen wieder sein Training aufnehmen. Noch während das nach Tannenduft riechende Wasser auf seine Muskeln prasselte, beschloss er, dass Lethargie keinen Platz in seinem Innern finden würde. Alles würde gut werden. Ja. Auch nahm er sich vor, Granger nicht mehr allzu sehr zu belästigen, aber an seinem Plan würde er festhalten, nur musste er sich noch genaue Gedanken machen, wie er an das, was er wollte, herankommen konnte. Schließlich würde _das_ , was er wollte, nicht einfach so auf der Schulter der kleinen Weasley liegen, außer er hätte - wie der Goldjunge - unverschämtes Glück, aber darauf baute Draco nicht. Draco würde Granger in Sicherheit wiegen und im richtigen Moment zuschlagen. Ja, das würde er sich zur Priorität setzen.

Das warme Wasser rüttelte nicht nur seine Muskeln wach, sondern auch seinen Verstand. Immer mehr spürte er sein rationales Denken zurückkehren.

Zurück in seinem Schlafsaal traf er auf Blaise, wie dieser sich in sein Bett zurück schleichen wollte. Draco hatte seinen Vorhang extra zugezogen, um Blaise im Glauben zu lassen, dass Draco noch schlief oder joggen war.

„Na, wie wars?", flüsterte Draco, als er nur im Handtuch bekleidet in den Schlafsaal zurückkehrte.

„Man", rief Blaise erschrocken aus, bevor er sich umdrehte. „Du hast mich erschreckt." Hastig drehte er sich wieder um, um nachzusehen, ob jemand durch seinen Aufschrei wach geworden war.

„Schlechtes Gewissen?", fragte Draco und lächelte wissend zu ihm herüber. Er nahm sich Unterwäsche, ein Seidenhemd und eine schwarze Stoffhose. Seine schwarze Krawatte legte er sich um den Hals.

„Nein, aber wenn man, wie du, in ein Zimmer schleicht, dann erschreckt man sich." Blaise zog sich gerade noch einmal seine Hose aus, um in sein Bett zu steigen und die letzte Stunde, die ihm noch blieb, zu schlafen. „Ich habe mich mit Ginny getroffen und würde meine letzte Stunde gerne noch genießen."

„Schon klar. Aber du schleichst dich ja auch zurück in dein Bett - nicht ich. Du solltest morgens mit mir laufen, das würde dich wachrütteln, statt dich heimlich nach draußen zu schleichen." Draco stieg in seine Socken und seine Hose, danach setzte er sich auf sein Bett, um seine Schuhe zuzuschnüren. Blaise hielt sicher wieder nur Händchen, denn, wenn mehr passiert wäre, würde Blaise ganz anders reagieren. Heute würde er Granger vielleicht noch einmal nerven, danach würde er sich zurückziehen und warten... Irgendwann würde sie schon kommen. Immerhin wusste sie, wie er zu ihr stand und was er wollte. Lange konnte sie nicht so standhaft bleiben wie sie tat und wenn alle Stricke rissen, würde er zu seinem Plan übergehen, der bis dahin hoffentlich ausgereift war.

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal", schlug Blaise müde vor und vergrub seinen Kopf unter seinem Kissen, welches seine glühenden Wangen kühlte.

Und Draco machte sich Sorgen, wegen einer näher rückenden Lethargie? Grundgütiger, Blaise war das beste Beispiel, dass Draco inmitten seines Saftes lag und Blaise von Lethargie befallen war. Er hoffte nur, dass er selbst nicht so werden würde. Was noch viel besser war, war, dass Blaise offenbar schlafen konnte; trotz dieser unerträglichen Schnarcherei. Draco hatte mit Pansy - sofern ihre _Beziehung_ zu Goyle standhielt - jetzt schon Mitleid.

Er warf sich seinen Umhang über und verschloss die eiserne Kette, die den Umhang zusammenhielt, bevor er wach und gut gelaunt seinen Raum verließ. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins lag leer vor ihm. Nur im Kamin knisterte noch die Glut von gestern Abend. Auf dem Tisch standen noch zwei Butterbierflaschen, die Draco mit Hilfe des _Evanesco-Zaubers_ verschwinden ließ. Man wusste ja nie, welcher Lehrer einen Kontrollgang hierher machen würde und am Ende alles auf sie zurückfiel. Am Ende bekämen sie noch Punktabzug und das durfte nicht passieren, nein. Dieses Jahr würde sein Haus diesen verdammten Hauspokal gewinnen – nicht Potter. Draco hoffte insgeheim auch auf den Quidditchpokal, doch diese Hoffnung gab er schon auf, bevor das Schuljahr anfing.

Potter war einfach – und es tat Draco weh, das zuzugeben – zu talentiert, um nicht zu gewinnen. Potter hatte eben dieses verdammte Glück gepachtet, was Quidditch anging.

Die Zeit lief immer weiter, bis er um viertel vor sieben vor dem Klassenzimmer ankam und... Granger erblickte. Sie schien bereit zu sein. Bereit, alle Aufgaben in sich einzusaugen und mit Bravour zu meistern. In dem Moment hätte er sie gerne auf den Boden geworfen. Hier konnte sie überpünktlich sein, aber als er sie zum Raum der Wünsche gebeten hatte, kam sie nicht. Verdammt!

„Morgen", nuschelte Draco und verschränkte die Arme. Er besann sich zur Contenance.

Erstaunt hob Hermine ihren Kopf und schaute zu Malfoy hinüber. Hatte er sie gerade, wie einen normalen Menschen, begrüßt? „Guten Morgen", erwiderte sie verwirrt und klammerte sich an ihrem Klemmbrett fest. Sie rechnete eigentlich wieder mit einem überheblichen Malfoy, doch dieser lehnte stumm an der Wand und schaute nach seiner Begrüßung in eine andere Richtung – etwas völlig untypisches für einen Malfoy.

Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?

Was konnte das bedeuten, wenn er so gelassen wirkte? War er von sich überzeugt und sah sich bereits auf der Zielgeraden, weswegen er so lässig und gefasst wirkte? Aber ihre Gedanken wurden bereits wieder unterbrochen und schlagartig änderte sie auch ihre Meinung. Er war nicht gelassen und wollte sie auch nicht in Ruhe lassen.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du schon übereifrig fleißig. Denkst du, das verbessert dir dein Zeugnis? Die silberne Plakette bekommst du dadurch auch nicht, Granger." Draco stieß sich von der Wand ab und stellte sich neben sie. „Lass also, auch um deinetwillen, einmal deine Besserwisserei und geh das Ganze langsam an oder wir beide bekommen in den nächsten drei Wochen Probleme." Immer noch ein wenig müde rieb er sich die Schläfen. Dachte er eben nicht noch, dass er wach sei? Ein fataler Irrtum, wie er feststellte. Die bitterbösen Kopfschmerzen kehrten zurück, wenn er an ihren Mund dachte, der wie ein unaufhörlicher Wasserfall plappern würde.

Oh! Das war nicht zu fassen. Er drohte ihr bereits Probleme an? „Malfoy, auch wenn es dich nicht interessiert und du dieses Praktikum nicht schätzt, dann -"

„Ssshhh", forderte Draco sanft und schloss seine Augen, während sein Zeigefinger auf seinen Lippen landete. „Du redest zuviel. Du willst dich immer erklären und das nervt." Wenn er sie schon in Ruhe lassen wollte, dann musste sie eben mit seiner anderen Seite klar kommen. Sie hätte es durchaus angenehmer haben können, aber Granger brauchte wohl noch einige Momente, Tage, Wochen? Draco hoffte nicht, dass sie Wochen brauchte... „Du musst niemandem Rechenschaft ablegen, außer _mir_ natürlich", fügte er betont, aber einem lächelnden Ausdruck, und mit geschlossenen Augen hinzu. Viel zu gut konnte er sich ihren entgleisenden Blick vorstellen.

Sicher verschränkte sie nun ihre Arme und ihre Wangen waren tiefrot.

„Malfoy!"

Grinsend öffnete er ein Auge und konnte sie im Augenwinkel dampfen sehen. Unsichtbare Lavafontänen sprießten aus ihrem Kopf und mit den roten Wangen hatte Draco nicht ganz unrecht. „Beende deine Sätze. Das habe ich dir schon in der Winkelgasse gesagt", ermahnte er sie, als nach zehn Sekunden keine weiteren Sätze folgten. Das Lächeln war verschwunden und Draco öffnete beide Augen. Sein Blick war brennend und die Spannung zum Greifen nah. Wie gerne würde er diese Divergenz zwischen ihnen durchbrechen...

„Und ich sage dir zum letzten Mal, dass du mich nicht herumkommandieren sollst. Lass deine Obszönitäten." Hermine wirbelte ihren Kopf herum und war jetzt diejenige, die seinem Blick auswich.

„Meine Aufforderung, deine Sätze zu beenden, empfindest du als obszön? Merlin, was machst du erst, wenn wir eine wirklich obszöne und vulgäre Unterhaltung führen?", wollte Draco wieder lachend wissen. Sie war allerliebst, wenn sie sich sträubte und er fühlte sich nur noch mehr bestärkt. Granger musste man umwerben und jagen. Jagen bis zum bitteren Ende. „Versteckst du dich dann und vergräbst dein Gesicht unter deinen Händen?" Ihre Prüderie würde er ihr gerne austreiben. Zwar nicht am Anfang, aber nach und nach.

„Versuchst du lustig zu sein? Du bist es nicht", erklärte Hermine kühl. Sie wollte sich mit diesem Praktikum wirklich anfreunden, damit klar kommen, dass Malfoy ihr Partner war und er versuchte alles, um ihr das Praktikum im Vorfeld madig zu machen.

„Ich bin auch nicht lustig, sondern sehr ernst. Du dagegen scheinst enorm lustig zu sein, aber ich tendiere wohl doch mehr zu frigide." Dachte sie etwa immer noch, er erlaubte sich einen Spaß. „Sei einfach nicht spießig heute. Können wir uns darauf einigen?" Draco wählte den versöhnlichen Weg und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Eine Geste, die für Draco so unüblich war, denn, wenn er einen Deal einging, hatte er für gewöhnlich auch einen Nutzen davon, was hier nicht der Fall war.

Weitere Minuten, ohne dass Hermine auf seinen Vorschlag oder seine Geste einging, waren vergangen, ehe Susan und Anthony um kurz vor sieben aufgetaucht waren. Sie wirkten beide abgehetzt. So, als ob sie aufeinander warten wollten, aber einer der beiden verschlafen hatte. Hermine tippte auf Anthony, da seine Haare in alle Richtungen standen und tiefe Augenringe sein Gesicht zierten. Die Höhe, und worauf Hermine eigentlich noch gerne eingegangen wäre, war, dass Malfoy ihr Frigidität unterstellte. Sie war nicht gefühlskalt. Das war zweifellos Malfoys Part!

„War McGonagall schon hier?", fragte Anthony hastig nach und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften, als er sich nach vorne beugte.

„Nein", kam es von Hermine und Draco gleichzeitig und Anthony erhob sich erleichtert.

Um Punkt sieben öffnete sich die Tür und ihre Direktorin bat sie herein.

Das Klassenzimmer sah wirklich verlassen auf. Die Tische und die dazugehörigen Bänke waren mit weißen Tüchern bedeckt. Alte Käfige wurden darin aufbewahrt und der Kamin war mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt. Der silberne Kronleuchter wurde ebenfalls ein Opfer des Zerfalls dieses alten Klassenzimmers. Die Kerzen darin waren modrig oder komplett abgebrochen und Hermine konnte sehen, wie Malfoy angeekelt seine Nase rümpfte.

„Entspricht nicht deinen Standards, was?", flüsterte sie wütend in seine Richtung. Er war ein so oberflächlicher Mensch, der, sobald etwas anders war, alles als unwürdig und abstoßend empfand. Oberflächlichkeit konnte einen Menschen, trotz attraktivem Aussehen, zu einem sehr hässlichen Menschen werden lassen. Nie würde ein Malfoy lernen, wie ein normaler Mensch zu leben. Es war, als würde Malfoy das Extreme dem Normalen vorziehen.

Oh, nun fing sie wieder Streit an und wollte sich plötzlich mit ihm _unterhalten_? „Scharf beobachtet." Draco war klar, dass sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt haben musste.

McGongall bekam von diesem Schlagabtausch nichts mit, während sie zum Kamin marschierte und das Flohpulver in der Schale begutachtete. „Gibt es Unklarheiten?", fragte sie, mit der Schale in der Hand und drehte sich zu ihren Schülern.

Draco rollte seine Auge, bevor Granger ihren Arm in die Luft strecken konnte. Er ahnte so etwas bereits, aber da er vor McGonagall den braven und einsichtigen Schüler spielte, provozierte er sie nicht und hörte ihr sogar zu.

„Professor", Hermine räusperte sich, ehe sie anfing. Zwar hatte sie das Informationsblatt ausgiebig durchgelesen und hätte es auswendig aufsagen können, jedoch stellten sich ihr gleich mehrere Fragen. „An wen müssen wir uns wenden? Auf dem Informationsblatt war diesbezüglich nichts zu finden."

Minerva stellte die Schale auf dem Kaminsims ab und faltete ihre Hände zusammen. „Mister Robin Sterling wird Sie empfangen und in die entsprechenden Abteilungen einweisen. Sie werden dort weitere Informationen erhalten."

„Wo genau werden wir landen? Im Atrium?" Auch diese Frage stellte Hermine.

„Ja", erwiderte Minerva kurz und bündig. „Ich erwarte Sie heute Nachmittag um sechzehn Uhr hier. Das Ministerium hat eine Sondergenehmigung erlassen, die Ihnen ermöglicht, um diese Zeit zurückzukehren. Ab morgen werden Sie diese Prozedur, zum Ministerium zu flohen, alleine durchführen." Sie wollte ihren Schülern mehr Verantwortung übertragen und wenn sie es schafften, pünktlich zu sein, wäre das ein Anfang.

Sie hatten also bereits Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ergriffen, obwohl Hermine vermutete, dass es die Idee ihrer Direktorin war, den Kamin nur zu gewissen Uhrzeiten zu öffnen, damit niemand unbefugt nach Hogwarts eindringen konnte. Selbstbewusst schritt Hermine nach vorne und wollte den Kamin zuerst besteigen. Sie würde Malfoy schon zeigen, dass sie nicht einzuschüchtern war. Auch würde sie ihm nicht zeigen, dass sie eigentlich Angst vor ihm und seinen dubiosen Forderungen hatte. Je mehr Selbstbewusstsein und Stärke sie ausstrahlen würde, umso schneller würde Malfoy das Interesse verlieren, da er nur blinde Schafe gewohnt war, die ihm verfielen, und mit Stärke noch nie konfrontiert wurde. Schließlich schaffte sie es auch immer vor Harry und Ron, Stärke zu zeigen und inmitten des Krieges ihre Nerven zu behalten. Wieso sollte das also bei Malfoy anders sein? Nur, weil er eine furchterregende Haltung annehmen konnte? Das konnte Voldemort auch und auch hier zeigte sie, oder versuchte es zumindest, Stärke zu zeigen.

„Professor?" Hermines Stimme festigte sich. „Wie erhalten Sie Kenntnisse über unserer Arbeit?" Auch zu dem Punkt fand Hermine keine Antwort auf diesem Informationsblatt. Eigentlich stand nichts wissenswertes drauf.

„Mister Sterling wird mir wöchentliche Berichte zukommen lassen. Er wird Ihre Arbeit schriftlich erfassen und durch Gespräche Ihrer Abteilungsleiter beurteilen. Sollten Sie weitere Fragen haben, ist Mister Sterling Ihr Ansprechpartner." Minerva richtete ihre Worte nicht nur an Hermine, sondern auch an Susan, Anthony und Draco.

Selbstsicher und ohne daran zu denken, dass der Kamin - der schon mehrere Jahre nicht mehr in Betrieb war - sie sonst wohin flohen konnte, stieg sie hinein. Die Asche unter ihren Füßen roch nach altem, modrigen Etwas, was selbst Hermines Nase nicht genau herauskristallisieren konnte. Sie griff in die Schale und als sie das Flohpulver hineinwerfen wollte, musste sie mehrmals niesen und konnte gerade noch ihren Mund verschließen, ehe etwas nuschelndes herauskam und sie sonst wo gelandet wäre.

Das wäre sicher eine lustige Schlagzeile in Hogwarts geworden und mit dem entsprechenden Spott honoriert worden, wenn man Hermine gefunden und zurückgebracht hätte.

Vorsichtig und auf ihre Nase achtend, warf sie das Pulver in den Kamin. „Zaubereiministerium, London." Somit würde sie automatisch in einem der vielen Kamine ankommen, die im Atrium aufgestellt waren. Die grünen Flammen flackerten auf, die ohne Umschweife Hermine verschlangen. Sie konnte nur noch ein boshaftes Grinsen von Malfoy und die Stimme von Professor McGonagall vernehmen, bevor mehrere Kamine an ihr vorbeizogen und sie im richtigen zum Stehen kam.

Eilig trat sie heraus, bevor noch jemand gegen sie flohen konnte. Sie klopfte sich provisorisch den Ruß von ihrem Umhang und wartete, bis der Nächste hierher kam. Da um sieben Uhr die Arbeitszeiten begannen, war es proppenvoll. Von überall kamen Leute, wie damals, als sie mit Harry und Ron heimlich hierher kam, in dem Körper von Mafalda Hopfkirch. Eilig liefen sämtliche Altersklassen, von jung bis alt, an ihr vorbei und rempelten sie aus Versehen an. Das redete Hermine sich zumindest ein.

Auch ein junger Mann stieß gegen ihre Schulter.

Sauer hob Hermine ihr Klemmbrett auf, als ihr dies aus der Hand fiel, doch als sie sich umdrehte, stockte ihr kurz der Atem. Ein junger, hochgewachsener Mann stand vor ihr. Seine blonden Haare waren kurz geschnitten und auch wenn Hermine diese blonde Haarfarbe immer wieder mit Malfoy in Verbindung brachte, sahen sie an diesem jungen Mann sehr ansehnlich aus. Seine strahlend blauen Augen schauten lieblich zu ihr hinab und unsicher drückte Hermine ihr Klemmbrett gegen ihre Brust.

„Entschuldigen Sie", begann der Mann und als er wieder zu Hermine sah, da er sich ebenfalls bücken wollte, um das Klemmbrett aufzuheben, erkannte er sie. „Miss Granger?", fragte er stockend nach.

„Ja?", piepste Hermine aufgeregt und im selben Moment tadelte sie sich stumm. Ihre Stimme klang fürchterlich.

„Sie sind eine der Praktikanten?", fragte er verblüfft und hielt Hermine seine Hand hin, die sie übereifrig annahm. Nun ja, er war darüber informiert worden, dass er für die Praktikanten zuständig war, doch hatte man ihm die Namen nicht mitgeteilt. Noch immer lief hier alles drunter und drüber, seitdem der Krieg vergangen war.

Die Hand des Mannes war warm und angenehm zu berühren. „Ja?" Merlin, sie verhielt sich völlig infantil. Das musste aufhören. Das war nur ein Mann, der sie angerempelt hatte. Nichts weiter. Es gab keinen Grund für solch ein Verhalten und für Schnappatmungen, so fühlte es sich jedenfalls für Hermine an, gab es auch absolut und überhaupt gar keinen Grund.

„Dann warten wir doch einfach zusammen auf die anderen, in Ordnung? Ich bin übrigens Robin Sterling. Ich werde Ihre Arbeit beurteilen", ergänzte er mit einem netten Lächeln und hielt ihr wieder seine Hand hin.

Völlig irritiert wegen ihrem Verhalten, da sie sich selbst so nicht kannte, schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf und gebrauchte nach mehreren Sekunden ihren Kopf. „Nun", endlich kam ihre Sicherheit zurück, „meinen Namen kennen Sie ja bereits", erwiderte sie ebenfalls lächelnd und schüttelte erneut die Hand des Mannes.

„Wer kennt ihn nicht?", entgegnete er zwinkernd, als sie sich gemeinsam in Richtung der Kamine begaben, um die anderen Drei abzufangen. Was ziemlich schwierig, angesichts dieser Menschenmenge, war. In der Hoffnung, die Menge würde abebben, je näher sie den Kaminen kamen, beschleunigten sie ihre Schritte, jedoch kam es Hermine vor, als würden immer mehr Menschen ins Atrium strömen. Die Masse lief immer dichter beieinander. Die Gespräche klangen allesamt gehetzt, genervt, müde und träge. „Ist... Ist Harry Potter auch einer der Praktikanten?" Robin wollte desinteressiert klingen, doch es misslang ihm.

„Nein", antwortete Hermine und schaute argwöhnisch zu Robin Sterling herüber. Konnte sie ihm die Neugierde verübeln? Nein, denn Harry verdiente den Ruhm, auch wenn er selbst diese Präsenz hasste. Sie schätzte Robin Sterling nicht älter als fünfundzwanzig und war verblüfft, wie ein Mann in so jungen Jahren bereits eine offensichtlich hohe Position im Ministerium erreichen konnte. Leider stand es ihr nicht zu, private Fragen zu stellen. Zu gerne hätte sie gewusst, wie er das geschafft hatte, in welcher Zauberschule er war und was genau er eigentlich hier tat. Es musste etwas wichtiges sein, ansonsten würde man ihm nicht soviel Verantwortung in die Hände legen. Auch wenn ihr private Fragen gestattet wären, konnte sie diese vergessen, denn weiter hinten erblickte Hermine bereits Susan, die am Kamin stehen blieb und darauf hoffte, dass Anthony aus demselben Kamin kam.

Heftig winkte Hermine durch die Masse hindurch und machte auf sich aufmerksam. Was wäre passiert, wenn Hermine nicht von Robin Sterling angerempelt worden wäre? Wie hätte sie in dieser Menge einen Menschen ausfindig machen sollen, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte? Das hatte sie völlig vergessen zu fragen.

Nach mehreren Sekunden entdeckte sie auch Malfoy und Anthony.

„Wärst du nicht so vorbildlich in den Kamin gestiegen, hättest du noch gehört, wie McGonagall uns gesagt hat, dass Mister Sterling", spuckte Draco, „am Kamin Nummer dreizehn wartet", erklärte er gehässig weiter. Er besah sich den Mann und kam nicht drum herum, ihn sofort zu hassen. Er wirkte auf Draco unsympathisch, überheblich, hochmütig und hoheitsvoll. Ein Arsch eben.

Während sie sich alle fünf durch die Menschenmenge schlängelten, hielt Draco Abstand und beobachtete. Er nahm sich Lucius' Ratschlag zu Herzen. _'Sei deinen Freunden nah, Draco, aber deinen Feinden noch näher'_ und dieser Sterling war sein Feind.

Nach einem Fußmarsch von gefühlten drei Meilen, erreichten sie endlich einen Teil des Ministeriums, der nicht überfüllt war und sie in einem gesunden Abstand zueinander stehen konnten, ohne den Körper des jeweils anderen zu berühren.

Sterling zog im Anschluss ein Pergament aus seinem Umhang. „Nach meinen Unterlagen wurden Sie alle bereits in Gruppen eingeteilt. Miss Granger, mit wem arbeiten Sie?" Er wandte sich an Hermine, da ihr Name der Einzige war, den er bisher kannte, aber das würde sich nun gleich ändern.

„Mit Draco Malfoy." Angewidert zeigte sie auf Malfoy und versuchte, da sie nicht zu Draco sah, etwas von den Worten auf dem Pergament zu erhaschen.

„Sind Sie ein Verwandter von Abraxas Malfoy?", wandte Robin sich interessiert an den jungen Mann, auf den Hermine zuvor deutete.

„Ja", gab Draco genervt zu. Ihm schmeichelte es überhaupt nicht, dass dieser Idiot Interesse an Dracos Verwandtschaft zeigte. Es interessierte ihn kein Stück.

„Mein Vater befand sich zu dem Zeitpunkt im Studium. Er wollte schon immer Heiler werden und hat mir von dem Vorfall berichtet", erzählte Robin ganz offen und betroffen, als er Dracos Namen auf seinem Pergament notierte.

„Schön für Sie!" Wer war dieser Mensch? Sterling selbst besaß keinen Namen, den man kannte. War das demzufolge ein normales Verhalten der Menschen, die ein Nichts waren? Die man nicht kannte? Ergötzen diese sich daran, wenn man einen Menschen traf, dessen Name eine Bedeutung in der Gesellschaft hatte? Egal ob positiv oder negativ? Sein Großvater Abraxas war an Drachenpocken erkrankt und überlebte diese Krankheit nicht. Was wollte dieses Kretin ihm demnach sagen? Dass es ihm Leid tat? Wollte er sich nur wichtig machen und etwas sinnloses beitragen, um nicht in der Stille unterzugehen? Wenn es Letzteres war, dann würde man die Autorität dieses Mannes leicht untergraben können, wenn er schon zu solchen langweiligen Maßnahmen griff, nur um die Stimmung zu halten.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Achselzucken nahm er Dracos Antwort zur Kenntnis. Er wandte sich nun an Susan und Anthony und schrieb auch deren Name akribisch und gut lesbar auf sein Pergament.

„Miss Bones, Sie werden mit Mister Goldstein für drei Tage in der _Mysteriumsabteilung_ , im neunten Stock, arbeiten und Mister Wyder über die Schulter schauen. Das ist der zuständige Abteilungsleiter, der Sie in Ihre Aufgaben einweisen wird." Er deutete mit seiner Hand zu den Aufzügen. „Ich werde mit Ihnen in das zuständige Stockwerk fahren." Folglich wandte er sich nun an Hermine und Draco. „Sie beide werden drei Tage in der _Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten_ , im siebten Stock, arbeiten. Misses Smith ist Abteilungsleiterin und wird ebenfalls im dazugehörigen Stockwerk auf Sie beide warten."

Oh nein, sie würde ihre ersten drei Tage im sportlichen Bereich verbringen. Etwas, was sie nicht mochte, aber sie würde es überstehen. Hermine sah das Ganze als eine Herausforderung – eine waghalsige Herausforderung, ähnlich einer harten Prüfung. Immer wieder rief sie sich in ihr Gedächtnis, dass sie Herausforderungen und Prüfungen mochte. Vielleicht lief auch hier alles anders und sie würde etwas dazulernen? Schließlich lernte man immer wieder dazu, oder?

Im Aufzug stellte Draco sich neben Granger und konnte mehrmals einen Blick auf ihre Kleidung werfen und Merlin, sie wollte ihn wirklich quälen. Ihre Schuhe waren ihm ja bereits vor dem Klassenzimmer aufgefallen, aber der Umhang - den sie mittlerweile lässig über ihren Arm gelegt hatte - verdeckte bis dato den Rest. Sie trug tatsächlich einen dunkelblauen Bleistiftrock, eine schneeweiße Bluse und einen dunkelblauen, zum Rock passenden, Blazer. Ihre Füße steckten in pechschwarzen Pumps, deren Absätze nicht hoch waren, aber dem ganzen die Krone aufsetzte. Ihr Beine erschienen ihm, nur durch diese dreckigen, aber auch verräterischen Schuhe, zwei Mal länger als sonst und Granger war tatsächlich in der Lage, in diesen Schuhen zu laufen. Merlin, sie lief in Pumps, als täte sie in Hogwarts nie etwas anderes. Als hätte sie schon immer welche getragen. Die Schuhe änderten auch ihre gesamte Gangart, womit es Draco unmöglich war, nicht wenigstens einmal auf ihren Hintern zu sehen und Gott ja, er musste sich auf seine Faust beißen, als er sich unbeobachtet fühlte und sie vor ihm lief, nachdem sie die Aufzüge verlassen hatten.

Wenn sie drei Wochen lang in solch einem Outfit erscheinen würde, würde sie es aber wirklich bis zur Spitze treiben und Draco auf eine harte Probe stellen.

Oder war das vielleicht sogar Absicht und sie tat das willkürlich, mit dem Wissen, wie quälend es für Draco sein musste? Oder war er diesbezüglich zu anmaßend und sie tat es nur wegen der Arbeit, weil sie vorbildlich war und der Norm entsprechen wollte? Verdammt, er tippte auf das Letzte und das war schlecht!

Nach einer endlos langen Fahrt, und noch unerträglicheren Gedanken - bezüglich Grangers Outfit -, kamen sie im siebten Stockwerk an. Robin Sterling übergab seine Schützlinge an Misses Smith. Die ältere Dame war eine quirlige, fröhliche und quietschende Frau, auf deren Nase eine dicke Brille thronte. Ihre roten Haare waren zu einer imposanten Frisur nach oben gesteckt worden, was Draco eher an ein Vogelnest erinnerte. Auch war ihre Kleidung farblich überhaupt nicht passend abgestimmt gewesen. Sie trug eine grüne Hose, die sich mit ihrem grellen pinkfarbenem Hemd biss, während ihre Füße in braunen Stiefeln versteckt waren. Ihr Gesicht war übertrieben geschminkt und das Schlimmste war ihr purpurroter Lippenstift. Indessen fragte sich Hermine, nach welchen Kriterien diese Frau ihre Kleidung zusammen stellte?

„Ich tippe auf farbenblind", äußerte sich Draco spöttisch, nachdem er den Abstand zu Granger geschlossen hatte.

„Sei still!", fauchte Hermine, wonach ihr ein böser Gedanke kam. Konnte Malfoy Gedanken lesen? Hermine dachte nämlich ebenfalls daran, dass Misses Smith farbenblind sein könnte.

„Was denn? Ich sage nur das, was du denkst", feixte Draco und schlenderte weiter neben ihr her. „Und noch einmal, weil du es bist: Ich lasse mir von dir nicht vorschreiben, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe."

„Ach, aber mir willst du alles vorschreiben?", wollte sie entrüstet wissen. Sie ging auf seinen ersten Teil nicht ein. Die Angst, Malfoy könnte wirklich ihre Gedanken lesen, war einfach zu groß. Lieber würde sie die Wahrheit nicht wissen wollen, aber woher sollte Draco auch die Kunst des Gedankenlesens gelernt haben? Harry erzählte ein einziges Mal von Snapes Privatunterricht und stellte mithilfe verschiedenster Gestiken klar, wie schwierig und ermüdend Legilimentik und Okklumentik waren.

„Ja, und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du nicht weiter das sture Zicklein spielst. Ich bin es wirklich leid, Granger, denn normalerweise muss ich nicht so lange warten", erwiderte Draco eisern. Alles, was er sich heute noch unter der Dusche schwor oder beschlossen hatte, war mit einem Ruck über Bord geworfen. Hermine Granger schaffte es, alle Entscheidungen, die er getroffen hatte, vergessen zu lassen und zurück zu seinem alten Muster zu finden.

Abschließend kamen sie, Malfoy, Misses Smith und Hermine in einem kleinen Büro an. Es kam einer Besenkammer gleich, dachte die junge Gryffindor überrascht.

„Nun, Sie werden heute die alten Berichte noch abheften", begann Misses Smith die Arbeit zu erklären. „Aktenordner finden Sie dort im Regal und bitte sortieren Sie die Berichte nach Datum."

Wütend verzog Draco sein Gesicht. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und seine Lippen kräuselten sich. Granger war für einen kurzen Moment vergessen. „Moment. Ist das Ihr ernst? Wir sind hier, um die Arbeit, für die Ihre Mitarbeiter zu faul sind, zu erledigen? Morgen können wir dann Kaffee kochen?" Aus Draco sprudelte die Wut, wie aus einem Vulkan. Ihm war auch die Bewertung egal. Obwohl Lucius in der Gesellschaft in Ungnade gefallen war, so würde ihm sowohl sein Nachname, als auch sein Gold viele Türen öffnen. Das Schuljahr war ihm ebenso egal, doch seine Mutter war – neben Granger – der einzige Grund, weshalb er zurück nach Hogwarts kam. Auch wenn er kein gutes Zeugnis erhalten würde, könnte Draco bis zu seinem Lebensende von dem Gold leben, das Lucius in Mengen hortete und dank Potters Aussage nicht eingefroren wurde. Daher wiegte er sich in Sicherheit, weshalb er es auch nicht für nötig befand, dem Befehl der alten Hexe nachzukommen.

Unterdessen war Hermine schon dabei, artig die Ordner vom Regel zu nehmen, auf welchem – wie in dem alten Klassenzimmer – eine dicke Staubschicht ruhte.

„Mister Malfoy, Lehrjahre sind keine Herrenjahre!", bemerkte Misses Smith, nachdem sie ihre Brille von der Nase hob und Draco Malfoy intensiv betrachtete. „Was haben Sie erwartet?" Die quirlige Art war verschwunden und blitzartig stand eine Frau vor ihm, die den Ernst der Lage erkannte.

Für dieses ineffiziente und inhaltlose Sprichwort hätte er sie am liebsten geschüttelt. „Arbeit, von der ich vielleicht was lernen kann? Oder ist das zu viel verlangt?" Es lag nicht in Dracos Interesse, gleich am ersten Tag Ärger zu bekommen, doch diese _Aufgabe_ , wie es diese Frau nannte, war eine Zumutung. Dann hätte er auch in Hogwarts bleiben können, denn dort war der Bildungsstand der Schüler nicht höher als hier. Wenn er schon mit dieser Frau Ärger bekam, würde der Streit mit Granger nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

„Aber das tun Sie doch."

„Was lerne ich bitte von Berichten sortieren?"

„Sie lernen, Dinge zu sortieren."

„Wie fortschrittlich", scherzte Draco. Meinte die alte Schachtel das wirklich ernst? War das ihre Argumentation? War er der Habitus des Beleidigen oder war Misses Smith die argumentative Mittellose? „Findest du nicht auch, Granger? Berichte sortieren klingt ganz wunderbar, nicht? Wir werden uns vor so vielen Herausforderungen gar nicht mehr retten können." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und wollte gerade einen Spruch einleiten, als die alte Hexe ihn unterbrach.

„Sie werden diese Arbeit natürlich ohne Ihren Stab vollziehen. Jeder fängt einmal klein an, Mister Malfoy."

Bitte was? Das war Absicht! Die Hexe machte das absichtlich. Würde _Misses Smith_ , äffte Draco in Gedanken, noch ein Wort verlieren, würde er überschäumen.

„Malfoy, hör jetzt auf und hilf mir." Hermine legte die Ordner auf den Boden und zog einen der Stapel zu sich heran. Ihr Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte und Draco konnte die nächste Auseinandersetzung bereits spüren. Wunderbar, er würde acht Stunden damit verbringen, dämliche Berichte zu sortieren. Was er wirklich erwartete? Nun, wenn sie schon hier waren, dann wollte Draco auch wissen, was hier gearbeitet wurde. Gerne hätte er gewusst, wie eine Quidditchweltmeisterschaft organisiert wurde. Das wäre doch zumindest ein passabler Anfang gewesen und passte außerdem zum Sportbereich.

Als Misses Smith bemerkte, wie Draco zu Hermine ging, lächelte sie verzückt und wirkte kurz wie Dolores Umbridge in ihren _besten_ Zeiten. „Wunderbar. Wie ich sehe, kommen Sie zurecht." Wieder in ihr ulkigen Art, winkte sie den beiden zu und verließ das Zimmer.

„Ich fasse es nicht!", brach es aus Draco heraus. Seine Hand fegte die Berichte auf dem Schreibtisch zu Boden. „Wie kannst du dich von denen herumkommandieren lassen, aber meine Bitte immer wieder ausschlagen?"

„Spinnst du?", rief Hermine aufgebracht, als sie das Chaos realisierte. Alle Berichte lagen auf dem Boden verstreut - direkt vor ihren Füßen.

„Merlin, bist du eine Hexe oder nicht?", knurrte Draco expressiv.

„Wir dürfen aber keinen -"

„Ist mir scheißegal", kommentierte Draco ihren kläglichen Versuch, sich herauszureden und ihn am besten noch zu maßregeln. Das konnte sie ja hervorragend. Voller Elan zog er seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Berichte wieder auf einen ordentlichen Stapel fliegen. Hogwarts war schon ein Irrenhaus, aber hier – das hoch geschätzte Ministerium – war die gottverdammte Zentrale. „Ich dachte eigentlich, wir würden was produktives tun, was eventuell auch etwas mit der entsprechenden Abteilung zu tun hat oder hattest du diese Vorstellung?"

„Nein, hatte ich nicht."

„Fein!", fauchte Draco und ergab sich. „Dann arbeiten wir diesen Schwachsinn eben auf Muggelart ab. „Ich hätte es vielleicht noch verstanden, wenn wir das in der _Muggelabteilung_ getan hätten, aber schön. Lassen wir uns ausbeuten, zum Wohl!" Aus seinem Umhang zog er einen silbernen Flachmann, auf dem ein Drache eingraviert war. „Auch ein Schlückchen aus der Ökopumpe?" Er hielt ihr, nachdem er den Flachmann absetzte, die Flasche hin.

Ein alkoholischer Geruch umspielte Hermines Nase. „Dir ist nicht mehr zu helfen", winkte sie ab. „Und nein, ich will kein Schlückchen aus deiner _Ökopumpe._ "

„Auch gut. Mehr für mich also." Direkt setzte Draco das silberne Behältnis an seinen Mund und ließ die Flüssigkeit seinen Gaumen kitzeln und seine Speiseröhre brennen.

 **XxX**

Keinen Finger hatte Malfoy in den acht Stunden krumm gemacht. Hermine quälte sich durch die ganzen Berichte und sobald sie die Augen schloss, sah sie immer noch die unzähligen Worte und Zahlen vor ihrem geistigen Auge flimmern. Und Malfoy trank immer weiter. Dadurch, dass er den Flachmann nie ganz leer trank, konnte er _– dank Gamps Gesetz der elementaren Transfiguration –_ ihn immer wieder mit Alkohol befüllen.

Hermine war wirklich froh, dass sie gleich in Hogwarts ankam und vermutlich – verursacht durch ihren Schlafmangel – ins Bett fiel, aus dem sie erst wieder morgen früh aufstehen würde. Vielleicht konnte sie Ginny noch rechtzeitig informieren, ihr etwas vom Abendessen mitzubringen.

„Goldstein und Bones hatten sicher angenehmere Stunden", nuschelte Draco belustigt, als er leicht torkelnd mit Hermine zum Kamin schritt.

„Kannst du dich wenigstens halbwegs so benehmen, dass man dir nicht ansieht, dass du was getrunken hast?", fragte Hermine besorgt und schaute sich ständig um. Sie wollte nicht mit einem betrunkenem Malfoy erwischt werden, was sie beide womöglich noch, um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, das Praktikum kosten könnte. „Malfoy, im Gegensatz zu dir, müssen viele Menschen für ihre Karriere arbeiten. Wir bekommen keine Unmengen an Galleonen in die Wiege gelegt."

„Hast du was gesagt?"

„Nein." Hermine ergab sich. Ihr fehlte die Kraft, um sich weiterhin mit ihm zu streiten. Sie konnte nicht einmal an Robin Sterlings stahlblaue Augen denken.

„Du bist ziemlich langweilig", bohrte Draco weiter, denn er hatte jedes Wort verstanden. „Ist es nicht anstrengend, sich ständig an die Regeln zu halten? Musst du immer so pedantisch und genau sein?"

„Ja, weil ich was erreichen will und mich nicht auf ergaunerten Galleonen ausruhen kann." Sie wusste, dass das gemein war, aber Malfoy ließ ihr auch keine Wahl.

Ein böser Fehler! Grimmig stieg er zuerst in den Kamin und hoffte, dass sie allein wären, wenn Granger im Klassenzimmer ankam. Geduldig, und gar nicht mehr angeheitert, wartete er, bis sie kam und wie in den Lauf einer Pistole sah – obwohl es sich nur um Dracos Zauberstab handelte, der direkt auf sie gerichtet war.

„Malfoy, was soll das?"

„Was soll das heißen? _Ergaunerte Galleonen?_ "

„Nun, wie soll ich es dir erklären? Nicht ehrlich verdient? Gestohlen?"

„Verdammt nochmal, ich weiß, _was_ ergaunert bedeutet! Unser Erbe wurde nicht ergaunert." Er trieb sie immer weiter in eine Enge, aus welcher sie nicht mehr flüchten konnte. Lange genug, über Tage, hatte er nun bereits mit ihr Katz und Maus gespielt. Das war jetzt definitiv zu Ende. Er hatte genug gesehen und gehört, weswegen ihm bald der Kragen platzen würde. Draco ließ seinen Stab erleuchten, da das Zimmer bereits in einer angenehmen, aber nicht vollkommenen, Dunkelheit lag und hielt ihn in Grangers schockiertes Gesicht. Er konnte ihre Angst riechen. Sie klebte an ihr und auch Draco wusste, dass sie nur zu gerne ihren Stab ziehen würde. „Los, zieh deinen Stab. Ich weiß, dass du ihn ziehen willst, oder hast du Angst?"

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, Malfoy." Mutig stellte sie sich ihm gegenüber. Etwas anderes blieb ihr auch gar nicht übrig, da er sie in die Enge getrieben hatte und ihr - durch seinen Stab, der auf sie gerichtet war - den Fluchtweg abschnitt.

„Wenn man schon von _nicht vorhandener Angst_ spricht, Granger, sitzt sie dir schon im Genick. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich meinen Stab nicht einsetze. Ich bin zwar nicht dein Feind, aber ich bin auch kein Gryffindor, der niemanden angreift, nur, weil derjenige unbewaffnet ist."

„Nun, das lässt tief blicken. Ich kann wenigstens noch in den Spiegel sehen, Malfoy! Etwas, was du nicht von dir behaupten kannst und ja, wir Gryffindors greifen keine wehrlosen Menschen an." Auch Hermine wurde wütend und sie konnte spüren, wie ihr Zorn die Angst überwog.

„Du hast nichts gelernt. _Gar nichts!_ ", stichelte Draco lachend. Ihm kam plötzlich eine neue Idee. Eine neue Option. Sie machte sich um Galleonen Sorgen? Sie wollte Gold? Existenzängste, die Draco ausnutzen könnte und würde. Unverzüglich zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben. Jedoch ließ er den Stab auf sie gerichtet. „Ich würde deine Zeit auch mit 50.000 Galleonen dotieren. Was sagst du? Du müsstest dir um deine Zukunft keine Sorgen machen."

Was? _Was_ bot er ihr gerade an?

„Was?", schrie Hermine panisch und war kurz davor, ihr Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. „Malfoy, du kannst mich nicht kaufen. Niemals!"

„Ab einer gewissen Summe ist jeder käuflich", revidierte Draco ihre Aussage mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Ich biete dir 55.000 Galleonen", fuhr er unbeirrt fort.

„Mich nicht! Und auch nicht für 55.000 Galleonen." Entschlossen stemmte sie ihre Hände in ihre Hüften. „Erkläre mir bitte, weshalb ich so interessant für dich bin. Eine Tatsache, die ich nicht verstehen kann und eigentlich auch nicht will. Aber es ist mir völlig schleierhaft und ich habe es die ganze Zeit für einen blöden, idiotischen Witz gehalten, mit dem du später vor deinen Freunden prahlen willst, aber mittlerweile glaube ich, dass du den Verstand verloren hast." Sie ließ Malfoys Stab keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Du bist unberührt, Granger. Das macht dich so reizvoll", gab Draco ehrlich zu. „Niemand hat dich vorher angefasst und das wird auch weiterhin niemand tun - bis auf meine Wenigkeit, wohlgemerkt", erklärte er sachlich und mit ernstem Ausdruck.

„Geht es noch lächerlicher?" Zuerst wollte Hermine in Gelächter ausbrechen, aber nach Malfoys Gesicht zu urteilen, meinte er das, was er von sich gab, ganz offensichtlich ernst, womit das Gelächter, das bereits nach oben wanderte, verschwand. Hermine wusste nicht, wohin es verschwunden war und konnte auch gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Viel zu schockiert und fassungslos war sie wegen Malfoys Beweggründen. Das war also der lächerliche Grund? Wie kam er auf solch eine Idee? War ihm so langweilig? Wusste er einfach nichts mit seiner Zeit anzufangen und dachte sich währenddessen diesen Plan aus? Und was sie sich ebenfalls fragte: Stand es auf ihrer Stirn geschrieben, dass sie Jungfrau war? Er wollte sie als Erster, um später damit hausieren zu gehen, um Hermine in ein schlechtes Licht zu rücken. Das war der Grund...

„Nein, das meine ich ernst. Niemand wird dich anfassen, verstehst du das?" Seine eisgrauen Augen verdunkelten sich, ein regelrechter Sturm wütete darin.

Und jetzt bekam Hermine Angst. Angst, die sie nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Sie musste ihn davon abbringen. Aber wie? Wie konnte sie Malfoy abschrecken? Oh Gott! Der rettende Gedanke kam spontan und dafür war sie dankbar. Ein feines Lächeln begann ihr Gesicht zu schmücken. „Zu spät, Malfoy." Jetzt würde sie ihm den Todesstoß versetzen. Nach dem nächsten Satz könnte sie in Ruhe leben, ohne ständig Malfoy im Rücken zu haben. „Ich bin _keine_ Jungfrau mehr."

„Was?" Das Dunkel, das sich um seine Augen legte, verschwand augenblicklich. Dracos Mund klappte empört auf und sein Stab sank instinktiv. Mit dieser Antwort hatte er keine Sekunde gerechnet. _Wer_ hatte sie angerührt? Wer verdammt? Sie würde es ihm bestimmt nicht sagen – jedenfalls nicht heute. Gott, der Gedanke ließ ihn gerade tausend Tode sterben.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden und jetzt wünsche ich dir einen _nicht_ angenehmen Tag." Zielstrebig wanderte sie auf ihn zu, schob ihn angewidert zur Seite und marschierte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Mit wütendem, mit zornigem, mit einem explosiven und hasserfüllten Blick sah er ihr nach. Er musste mit ansehen, wie selbstgefällig und ruhig sie die Tür verschloss und ihn mit diesem Wissen alleine ließ. Sie war keine Jungfrau mehr... Jemand anderes hatte Granger berührt und sie beschmutzt. Das Privileg, Granger als Erster zu haben und sich somit unvergesslich in ihre Gedanken einzubrennen, hatte ihm jemand anderes genommen, aber wer? Seinen Zauberstab hob er wieder und ließ sämtliche Bücher, die er erblicken konnte, gegen die harte Steinwand knallen. Er war tatsächlich gerade dabei auszurasten – dank Granger! Fuck! Wieder versetzte sie ihm einen sinnbildlichen Schlag ins Gesicht und es traf ihn schlimmer, als der reale Schlag im dritten Schuljahr.


	8. Entschlossenheit

**\- Kapitel acht -**

 **Entschlossenheit bringt jedes Hindernis zu Fall**

Die Reue, dass er Granger überhaupt angesprochen hatte, folgte gleich nach der Resignation. Er wäre in seinem Bett besser aufgehoben gewesen und trotz der Vehemenz, dass Lethargie in seinem Leben keinen Platz finden dürfte, breitete diese sich gerade enorm schnell aus. Es war zum Kotzen. Die Bücher, die er noch vor wenigen Sekunden aus den Regalen gefeuert hatte, lagen verstreut vor seinen Füßen. Manche waren aufgeschlagen, andere erlitten durch den Aufprall Risse in ihren sensiblen Einbänden, aber es war ihm egal. Wenn es nach Draco ginge, hätte jedes Buch kaputt gehen können, während Granger daneben stehen könnte und weinen würde, weil er den Büchern _weh tat_. Gott, noch nie regte ihn eine Frau so dermaßen auf!

Gerade erst schleuderte Granger ihm ins Gesicht, dass sie bereits Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte – nur eben nicht mit ihm und das fuchste Draco unheimlich. Wobei auch fuchsen das falsche Wort war. Er war sauer, weil jemand anderes Granger anfassen konnte und er nicht.

Dachte sie ernsthaft darüber nach, dass er jetzt sein Interesse ihr gegenüber verlieren würde? Durch ihre eigene Aussage hatte sie sich gerade selbst den letzten Nagel in ihren Sarg geschlagen, denn jetzt wurde seine Neugier noch größer. Er wollte wissen, wer ihm zuvorkam. Oh Merlin, sein perfider Plan nahm immer deutlichere Konturen an, seine Gedanken zeigten ihm die wildesten Bilder, die bestialischsten Methoden, was ihn zu dem Entschluss brachte, seinen Absichten Taten folgen zu lassen.

Ja, perfide war der Plan allemal, aber wenn Granger mit so unfairen Mitteln kämpfte, würde Draco eben doppelt so hart zurückschlagen.

Aufgrund ihrer bereits gesammelten Erfahrungen, hatte Draco einen Vorteil. Oder? Das war doch vorteilhaft, richtig? Somit könnte Draco direkt zu seinen Vorlieben übergehen, ohne Rücksicht auf Granger zu nehmen, denn das hätte er getan – ihretwegen. Aber trotzdem wollte er wissen, welcher _Wichser_ ihm seine Arbeit weggenommen hatte. Entschlossen und enthusiastisch verließ er den Raum und wusste genau, wohin er als nächstes gehen musste. Draco riss die Tür auf und ließ sie donnernd ins Schloss fallen.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Ziel stieß er mit mehreren Schülern zusammen, die er fauchend zur Seite stieß. Was mussten diese nervigen Erstklässler auch jetzt durch das Schloss wandern? Konnten sie ihre Regelverstöße nicht dann vornehmen, wenn Draco wo anders war?

„Draco?", rief eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm, doch keine Sekunde dachte Draco daran stehen zu bleiben. „Jetzt warte doch mal!"

Nein, er würde nicht stehen bleiben, doch dieser Gedanke war nur so lange von Bestand, bis es ihm reichte und abrupt stehen blieb, nachdem das Mädchen mehrere Male seinen Namen rief und ihn nicht einholen konnte. „Was ist?", knurrte er ungehalten und stierte mit wütendem Blick Daphne nieder. Das blonde Mädchen blieb ebenfalls stehen – ihr Blick war jedoch erschrocken und ängstlich. „Gott verdammt, könnt ihr alle eure Sätze nicht mehr beenden?", knurrte er nahtlos weiter. Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten.

„Doch", rechtfertigte sich Daphne, wonach sie unschuldig an Draco vorbei sah. „Ich dachte, wir könnten übermorgen zusammen zu der Party. Die.. Die in den Kerkern oder nach Hogsmeade vielleicht?"

Nach dem Krieg war den Schülern - ab dem fünften Jahrgang aufwärts - erlaubt worden, nach dem Unterricht ins Dorf zu gehen. Die Lehrer sahen keine Gefahr mehr, doch wurden sie nachlässig, indem sie den Schülern freie Hand ließen, _ob_ und _wann_ sie ins Dorf gehen wollten. Das Einzige, was festgelegt wurde, waren die Uhrzeiten. Sie waren, je nach Jahrgang, unterschiedlich. Während Schüler des fünften Jahrgangs um zwanzig Uhr im Schloss sein sollten, war es den Schülern in Dracos Jahrgang gestattet, bis zweiundzwanzig Uhr im Dorf zu bleiben. Gelangweilt blickte er nun auf das blonde Mädchen, mit ihren üppigen Brüsten, die er noch vor Wochen und aus Trotz mit seinem Mund verwöhnt hatte. Himmel nochmal, was war er erbärmlich geworden. Allerdings stand Draco zu seinen Neigungen, ohne in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen. „Ich habe gerade überhaupt keine Zeit", winkte er daher ab und wollte an ihr vorbei.

„Sehen wir uns dann in Hogsmeade?", überrumpelte Daphne ihn in ihrer Verzweiflung, was sich darin äußerte, dass sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe biss. Sie betete innerlich, dass Draco ja sagte.

Um dieses nervige Mädchen schneller loszuwerden, beschloss er, ihrem Drängen einfach nachzugeben. So konnte er auch ganz unauffällig mit Blaise und Ginny nach Hogsmeade, ohne, dass Blaise etwas böswilliges dahinter sah. Eigentlich kam ihm Daphne sogar ganz gelegen. „Ja, gute Idee."

 _„Wirklich?"_ Ihr Blick veränderte sich, wodurch ihre Verblüffung die Verzweiflung überwog.

„Wirklich, aber ich muss dringend weiter. Ich frage Blaise, ob er mitkommt, in Ordnung?" Nun, Blaise würde mit Sicherheit ablehnen, da er sein _Tête-à-tête_ vor den anderen gemein hielt und die Gefahr groß war, dass Daphne, nachdem Draco sie abserviert hätte, ihre Klappe nicht halten konnte und ganz Slytherin von Blaises Beziehung erzählen könnte. Er würde sich etwas überlegen müssen oder Daphne einfach die Erinnerung löschen. War das eine Option? Ja, denn Draco wollte an sein Ziel, demzufolge nahm er alle Wege und Steine, die sich darauf befanden, in Kauf. Irgendwann musste er ja vorankommen. Draco wollte nicht immer auf derselben Stelle verweilen.

„Oh, also." Daphne war nicht wirklich begeistert von der Idee. „Ich dachte, wir gehen _alleine_?"

Oh nein, ein überdeutliches nein. Nach Daphnes Aussage zu urteilen, sollte ihr Treffen eines dieser _billigen Verabredungen_ werden, die Draco verabscheute. Man saß sich in einem kitschigen Café gegenüber und das Mädchen wartete darauf, dass der Junge endlich die Hand des Mädchens ergriff und ihr die Frage aller Fragen stellte. Dabei wollte Draco in keinster Weise Daphne fragen, ob sie Händchen halten wollte – alleine der Gedanke verursachte ein unschönes Brennen in seiner Speiseröhre. Er würde sich höllisch langweilen und Daphnes verliebte Blicke ertragen, ja, all das nahm er in Kauf... Was ihm selbst Angst einjagte. „Blaise kommt nicht alleine."

„Oh, ich verstehe", kicherte Daphne in ihre vorgehaltene Hand.

Klasse. Zwei Dinge waren gerade passiert, sowie ein Entschluss. Erstens, Daphne wusste nun, dass Blaise auch in Begleitung kam, das Zweite war, dass sie dachte, dass das so etwas wie ein _Pärchen-Abend_ werden würde und der Entschluss, Daphnes Erinnerungen an diesen Abend zu löschen, stand ebenfalls fest. Draco konnte den Abend schon in seinen Gedanken abspielen und es waren keine schönen Gedanken. „Ahm, ja, aber du entschuldigst mich?"

„Natürlich", kicherte sie immer noch verhalten, aber so laut, dass es einem Grunzen gleichkam.

„Ahm, ja dann, bis übermorgen", verabschiedete sich Draco höflich und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um seinen Weg fortzuführen. Merlin, worauf hatte er sich gerade eingelassen? Er hätte doch besser mit ihr zu der Party in die Kerker gehen sollen – dort hätte er sich wenigstens betrinken und sich Daphne schön saufen können. Aber nein, er musste ja im Eifer des Gefechts zustimmen, mit ihr nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Tja. So konnte er sich höchstwahrscheinlich in Madam _Puddifoots Café_ einen Koffeinschock einhandeln.

Vorsichtig und immer wieder über die Schulter blickend, näherte sich Draco einem Klassenzimmer. Es war ein Vorteil, wenn man jahrelang durch das Schloss wanderte und sich auskannte. Draco wusste, um welche Uhrzeit die Klassenzimmer leer und auch verschlossen waren. Nun ja, wenigstens konnte ihm die Tatsache - angesichts der Nachlässigkeit der Lehrer, die ihren Schülern vertrauten und keines der Zimmer mit einem extra Schutz versiegelten - ein Lächeln abgewinnen. Das Klassenzimmer, welches er aufsuchte, verbarg sich in den unteren Etagen des Schlosses. Um diese Uhrzeit waren keine Schüler freiwillig hier, da sie, sobald der Unterricht zu Ende war, das Weite suchten; Draco war in der Hinsicht nicht anders und würde sich in seiner Freizeit auch lieber von den Unterrichtsräumen fernhalten. Doch heute war alles ein wenig anders...

Noch einmal, zur Sicherheit, schaute Draco über seine Schulter. Zu sehen war niemand und das war Dracos Zeichen. Sicher und geübt zückte er seinen Zauberstab, den er zielsicher auf das Türschloss richtete. _„Alohomora!"_ , flüsterte er und das Schloss klickte ohne Probleme auf. „Slughorn, du bist ein Narr und doch viel zu gutgläubig. Schlechte Eigenschaft für einen Slytherin", stellte er fest und verschwand hinter der Tür.

Die Kapuze seines Umhangs zog er über seinen Kopf um unerkannt zu bleiben. Vorsicht war eben immer noch besser als Nachsicht. Würde man ihn erwischen, könnte er an demjenigen vorbeilaufen, ohne erkannt zu werden; das war jedenfalls der Plan... Und Pläne hörten sich in der Theorie immer hervorragend an.

Der Schrank, den Draco ins Auge fasste, war ebenfalls verschlossen. Doch auch hier erwartete der Slytherin-Schüler keine Probleme. Er wiederholte den Zauber und rüttelte an dem Glasschrank, aber es passierte nichts. Beeindruckt davon, dass Slughorn doch etwas Misstrauen seinen Schülern entgegenbrachte, wiederholte er erneut den Zauber, doch auch dieses Mal geschah nichts - der Zustand des abgeschlossenen Schrankes blieb bestehen. „Clever, aber nicht clever genug!", feixte Draco und ließ seine Finger knacksen. Dachte der alte Mann wirklich, man käme nicht an den Inhalt, nur weil er seinen Schrank mit einem Schutz versiegelte? Wenn man etwas um jeden Preis bekommen wollte, bekam man es auch! Theoretisch gesehen könnte Draco auf einen Zauber stoßen, wenn er die Scheibe einschlug, aber das dachte Slughorn wohl auch. Wenn ein Schüler davor stand und den Rückzug antrat, aus Angst, auf einen Zauber zu stoßen, mussten auch die Gedanken des alten Mannes gewesen sein. Aber genau das war es, was Draco dazu brachte, die Scheibe einzuschlagen. Slughorn dachte, die Schüler würden soweit nicht gehen, da die Angst einfach zu groß war, und aus dem Grund ließ er weitere Schutzzauber aus. Hundertprozentig! Draco war sich sicher.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie weit ich gehen kann, was?" Seinen Umhang zog er ein wenig vor sein Gesicht, aus Angst, die Scherben die klirren, könnten in seinem Gesicht landen und ihn schneiden. Seine linke Hand ballte er zur Faust, nachdem er den Stab in seine Robe steckte. Anschließend betrachtete er das Glas, in welchem er sich spiegeln konnte, jedoch durfte er keine Zeit verlieren, weshalb er ausholte und die Scheibe einschlug.

Kein Zauber lähmte oder verfluchte ihn.

„Eindeutig ein Narr", bemerkte Draco und lachte seinen Hauslehrer innerlich aus. Nachdem Draco den Entschluss fasste, seinen Plan durchzuziehen, hatte er schon lange Vorkehrungen getroffen. Das Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung war in der Hinsicht sehr hilfreich, da dieser verdammte Trank, den er brauen musste, nicht im Unterricht gelehrt wurde. Akribisch suchten seine Augen die einzelnen Regale und Phiolen ab. Immer wieder schielte er auf ein Blatt Pergament, das er zuvor aus seiner Robe zog und in seiner rechten Hand hielt. Darauf standen in der richtigen Reihenfolge die Zutaten. Haargenau hatte Draco sich die Seite mithilfe eines Zaubers von besagtem Buch auf ein Pergament kopiert, samt Brauzeit, Siedepunkt und Dauer. Schließlich durften keine Fehler passieren.

Die erste Zutat waren _Flohrfliegen_ , die er im ersten Regal entdeckte und in seiner Umhängetasche verschwinden ließ. Die _Blutegel_ und das _Flussgras_ folgten, sowie die anderen Zutaten, die nötig waren, um Granger wieder einen Schritt näher zu kommen. Innerlich feierte Draco sich selbst für diesen glorreichen Triumph. Wie gerne hätte er Blaise davon erzählt, doch der würde ihm wieder unlustige Vorträge halten. Zugegeben, einiges entsprach schlicht und ergreifend der Wahrheit, aber Draco war viel zu stolz, um das vor seinem besten Freund zuzugeben, denn Fehler einzusehen, war etwas für Schwache. Auch Lucius sagte das immer wieder.

Im Grunde genommen war Draco ziemlich genervt davon, dass er immer wieder alte Sprichworte von Lucius in Erinnerung rief, aber sie halfen ihm, sein Verhalten zu rechtfertigen. Dennoch hasste er seinen Vater. Es gab aber auch Momente, in denen er seinen Vater verehrte, vergötterte und ihn für den größten und tollsten Menschen hielt, aber auch das war nicht von langer Dauer. Heute war Lucius barbarisch und von Selbstmitleid zerfressen. Gründe, seinen Vater zu hassen, hatte Draco tausende und Lucius gab ihm immer mehr Gründe, aber trotzdem... trotzdem fand er immer wieder Bezug zu seinem Vater, was schrecklich war.

So leise, wie Draco sich rein schlich, so leise musste er auch wieder aus dem Klassenzimmer. Nachdem er alle Zutaten hatte, entwendet aus Slughorns Vorräten, ging er auf leisen Sohlen zur Tür, öffnete diese einen Spaltbreit und schielte hindurch. Niemand schien hier zu sein. Keine Geräusche drangen zu seinem Gehör, wonach er sich durch den Spalt schlängelte und die Tür verschloss.

Ganz langsam, ganz sachte. Behutsam schoben seine Hände die Tür dem Schloss immer näher...

„Was machst du da?"

Merlin, verdammte Hippogreifkacke! Die Tür knallte die letzten Zentimeter ins Schloss. Schnaubend drehte der Ertappte sich um, lehnte mit dem Rücken zur Tür, die Kapuze weiter in sein Gesicht gezogen und anhand der Stimme wusste Draco, _wer_ vor ihm stand. „Pansy, was ist?" Merlin, wieso hielt ihn heute jeder auf und wieso wurde er immer im ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt erwischt? Ein Segen, weil er mit Granger arbeiten konnte, aber ein Fluch, damit ihn jeder, egal bei was, erwischen konnte? Wenn dem so war... Nun... Dann... Dann wollte er trotzdem nicht tauschen. Punkt!

„Ich habe dich gefragt, was du da gemacht hast!", wiederholte Pansy ihre Frage eindringlicher und schüttelte ihr schwarzes Haar zurück. Ihren Kopf neigte sie zur Seite, um unter Dracos Kapuze zu sehen, doch es misslang ihr. Viel zu tief hatte Draco sie ins Gesicht gezogen.

Wütend zog er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Es war sowieso sinnlos, sie weiterhin ins Gesicht zu ziehen. Pansy hatte ihn erkannt und das, obwohl sie es nicht hätte wissen können. „Spionierst du mir nach?", fragte er stattdessen verärgert. Unsicher durfte er keineswegs klingen. Das würde ihn bloß verraten. „Nicht gerade vorteilhaft, wenn du mit mir alleine auf einem leeren Gang stehst."

„Was ist nur aus dir geworden, Draco? Ich habe dich zufällig gesehen." Pansys Augen waren weit geöffnet. Sie erkannte den Draco, den sie immer kannte, nicht wieder. Nie drohte er ihr irgendwelche Konsequenzen an. Natürlich fielen ihr mit der Zeit seine Seitenhiebe auf, aber nie wäre Pansy auf die Idee gekommen, dass Draco sie verfluchen würde. Mit ihm hatte sie, bevor sie mit Gregory zusammen kam, so oft geschlafen und jetzt war er völlig verändert. Um genau zu sein, begann die Verwandlung von Dracos Verhalten im sechsten Schuljahr.

„Zufällig? Natürlich! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, in Ordnung?", murmelte Draco in ihre Richtung und wollte gehen. Selbstgefällig drückte er sich an dem Mädchen vorbei, doch erneut wurde er durch ihre Stimme zurückgehalten.

„Willst du darüber reden?", flüsterte Pansy, was Draco dazu animierte, endlich stehen zu bleiben und nicht wie eine Furie den Gang hinter sich zu lassen. Sie meinte ihren Vorschlag ernst...

Reden? Pansy wollte mit ihm reden? Worüber? Über das Wetter? „Worüber denn?" Dadurch, dass er seine Kapuze vom Kopf zog, fielen seine Haare vor die Stirn. Sein Ausdruck war, wie üblich, gelangweilt. Der Bedarf nach einem Gespräch war gedeckt. Granger hatte ihm bereits den Todesstoß verpasst. Blaise redete ständig auf ihn ein. Daphne nervte ihn. Potter erwischte ihn, als er Granger beobachtete und es war anscheinend nur natürlich, dass nun Pansy auftauchte. Fehlten nur noch Goyle und die beiden Weasleys... Immer noch stand Draco genervt vor Pansy. Sein Ausdruck änderte sich nicht, auch wenn Pansy immer näher kam. Nach und nach begann er einfach, seine perfide Maske auch vor seinen _Freunden_ aufzuziehen. Er fühlte sich dahinter einfach sicherer...

„Ich weiß nicht?" Hilflos breitete Pansy ihre Arme aus, die kraftlos zur Seite sanken. „Worüber du möchtest?", schlug sie vor und schaute inständig in Dracos Gesicht. „Wieso du zum Beispiel in Slughorns Klassenzimmer einbrichst?"

Wieder ertappt! „Pansy, es geht dich einfach nichts an. Lass meine Angelegenheiten auch meine Angelegenheiten bleiben, damit lebst du am besten, glaub mir."

„Was?" Erschrocken hielt Pansy Draco am Arm fest. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Gar nichts!" Draco riss sich los und richtete seinen Umhang. Einmal tat er etwas gutes, wollte Pansy aus allem raus halten und das war offenbar auch falsch. Sie war entweder wütend, weil er sich ihr nicht anvertraue oder, weil sie den Braten roch. Leider glaubte Draco, dass Pansy die Lunte roch. „Es geht dich nichts an und jetzt lass mich in Frieden."

„Du kannst nicht alles alleine lösen, oder?"

„Seit wann bist du so nervig und anhänglich geworden? Benebelt diese Beziehung zu Gregory deine denkende Gehirnhälfte? Du scheinst zu vergessen, wer vor dir steht, denn genau das kann und werde ich. Ich werde meine Probleme alleine lösen", stellte er böse klar.

„Auch du musst einsehen, dass du deine Freunde brauchst", belehrte das Mädchen ihn und in ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen. Draco verabscheute die Liebe, ja, er glaubte nicht einmal daran und Pansy verletzte es, dass sie mit ansehen musste, wie Draco zu Grunde gehen würde, wenn man ihm nicht half. „Seit dem Krieg haben sich alle verändert. Alle, außer dir."

„Pansy, es wäre sowieso utopisch zu denken, ich hätte mich geändert. Eure Heuchelei kotzt mich an. Was war der Antrieb für eure plötzliche Veränderung? Erkläre mir das! Und wage dich nicht und sage, es sei die Einsicht, Potters Sieg oder die Tatsache, dass das alles, woran wir geglaubt haben, falsch war. Wenn ja, dann ist das eine Lüge, da ihr alle jahrelang diesen Idealen gefolgt seid", schlussfolgerte Draco und sah Pansy hart an. Seine Mimik sprach Bände.

„Doch, Draco. Es ist nicht gespielt, wenn ich sage, dass die Einsicht uns dazu bewogen hat."

„Lügnerin!", spie Draco ihr entgegen und seine Augen waren kein stürmisches grau mehr, sondern flüssiges Silber, das in der Sonne glänzte und gefährlich heiß werden konnte, sobald man das Silber der Wärme noch mehr aussetzte. Er packte Pansy, wie Granger, am Arm und zog sie zu sich heran. „Das ist eine gottverdammte Lüge, Pansy! Belüg mich und die anderen, aber nicht dich selbst." Lachend stieß er sie von sich. Wieso er plötzlich lachte? Aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er sich ebenfalls immer wieder selbst belog und wie ein kleinkarierter Gryffindor klang. „Ihr seid doch alle gestört!", brüllte Draco, als er sich umdrehte und Pansy stehen ließ.

Was genug war, war eben genug und Draco regte sich fürchterlich darüber auf, wie vermessen seine Klassenkameraden doch waren. Nur um in ein perfektes Bild zu passen, folgten sie dem Strom, bis auf Draco. Er genoss es immer, dagegen zu schwimmen.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, sind wir wirkliche Freunde. Dir ist doch alles egal!"

Langsam, aber auch gefährlich, drehte Draco sich erneut um. „Pansy, übertreib nicht. Du machst so lange, bis das Fass überläuft und dann ist es zu spät." Blitzschnell ließ Draco seinen Zauberstab hervorschnellen, dessen Stabspitze er allerdings noch nach unten hielt, aber jederzeit bereit, einen Fluch oder einen einfachen _Silencio_ abzufeuern. Hauptsache, er müsste dann Pansys Stimme nicht mehr hören.

„Du verträgst die Wahrheit nicht, Draco Malfoy!" Pansy stand stocksteif an Ort und Stelle. Als sie heute Morgen aufgestanden war, hatte sie keine einzige Sekunde gedacht, dass sie sich mit Draco streiten würde. _Keine einzige Sekunde!_

„Es reicht!" Sein Zauberstab ließ er nach oben wandern. „Noch ein Wort!"

„Dann sprich endlich mit uns." Beleidigt stecke Pansy ihre Hände in die Hüften und blickte trotzig zu Draco, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck ihn nicht berühren würde. Es war ihm schlichtweg egal, wie sie ihn ansah oder ob sie ihn überhaupt ansah. Wenn Draco sie verfluchen wollte, würde kein Blick der Welt helfen - so kalt war Draco schon geworden. „Wir machen uns Sorgen."

Sorgen? Hatte Blaise geplaudert? Draco hoffte es nicht, da er ansonsten seinen besten Freund in sämtliche Einzelteile zerlegen müsste. „Es gibt nichts, worüber ich mit euch sprechen müsste. Auch eure _Sorgen_ sind unbegründet." Nun reichte es ihm wirklich. „Und jetzt gehe ich. Mein Tag war super, also verderbe mir nicht die Stimmung, Pansy!" Sein Tag war super scheiße, ja, aber das musste Pansy ja nicht wissen. Sie wurde lästig, wie Blaise, da auch sie offensichtlich den Drang verspürte, zu reden.

„Unmöglich bist du, hörst du? Unmöglich!", rief Pansy ihm noch hinterher, als er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand.

„Danke für die Blumen", schrie Draco zurück, obwohl er bereits um die Ecke gebogen war. Wie kam sie überhaupt nur auf den Gedanken, dass er mit ihr über _irgendetwas_ sprechen wollte? Was genau meinte sie damit? Sah er so bedürftig und mitleiderregend aus? Wenn ja, würde er sich vom Astronomieturm stürzen, da er so hart an seiner Maske gearbeitet hatte und diese Arbeit nicht umsonst gewesen sein durfte.

 **XxX**

Malfoy tickte wirklich nicht ganz richtig. Blindwütig rannte sie durch die Flure, als sie den Raum kokett und prätentiös verlassen hatte. Erst als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, raufte Hermine sich ihre Haare und ruinierte damit ihre Frisur, die sie heute Morgen in mühevoller Kleinarbeit hochgesteckt hatte. Normalerweise hätte Malfoy für diese bodenlose Frechheit eine Ohrfeige oder einen netten _Beinklammer-Fluch_ verdient, aber sie wollte nur noch eine gesunde Distanz zwischen Malfoy und sich bringen.

Im Laufschritt erreichte sie den Gryffindorturm. Immer wieder musste sie sich umdrehen, um sicherzustellen, dass Malfoy ihr nicht gefolgt war, denn nach seinem Gesicht zu urteilen, war er kurz davor, ihr wieder nachzurennen, sie zur Rede zu stellen oder irgendwelche Verbindlichkeiten einzufordern, zu denen Malfoy nicht einmal das Recht hatte, diese zu beanspruchen. Als sie dann auch noch Harry und Ron sah, wie sie gelangweilt an einem Tisch saßen, auf dem ihre nicht gemachten Hausaufgaben lagen, war sie kurz davor, alles hinzuwerfen und mit einem der beiden zu tauschen. Die Jungs konnten hier im Schloss bleiben, dem Unterricht folgen und mussten nicht mit einem selbstverliebten, arroganten und hochmütigen Schnösel arbeiten, dessen Vater ihm wohl nicht oft genug sagte, wie lieb er ihn hatte.

Ja, Lucius Malfoy trug eine erhebliche, wenn nicht sogar die ganze Schuld an Malfoys Verhalten und seinen Taten. Letztlich waren es doch die Eltern, die ihr Kind erzogen, nicht wahr? Eltern dienten dazu, den Kindern ein anständiges Leben vorzuleben, oder?

„Hey", ergriff Harry als erster das Wort. „Pünktlich wie immer. Erzähl, wie war es?"

Auch Ron hob träge seinen Kopf und griff beherzt in eine der Keksdosen, die Misses Weasley geschickt hatte. „Viel wichtiger ist doch, wie es mit dem Ekelpaket Malfoy war?" Missmutig stopfte er sich einen etwas größeren Keks in den Mund.

„Malfoy? Malfoy war stinkfaul!", enervierte sich Hermine und ließ sich auf einen leeren Stuhl fallen. „Wir sollten Akten neu katalogisieren und was tut Malfoy? Malfoy tut nichts." Es tat gut, ihn zu kritisieren. Sie konnte ihre angestaute Wut endlich rauslassen.

„Ja, das kann er ja auch am besten", beschwerte sich Ron mit vollem Mund, sodass mehrere Kekskrümel aus seinem Mund kullerten. „Beschwer dich oder kommt das automatisch in den Bericht?"

„Wie denn? Misses Smith war nicht anwesend. Andernfalls wäre er sicher ein braver Junge gewesen." Hermine legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. Sie war erschöpft. Acht Stunden Akten sortieren war schlimmer, als Wahrsagen mit Professor Trelawney. Hermine dachte immer, die Schule wäre anstrengender als arbeiten, da man in der Schule sitzen und zuhören musste, aber heute musste sie die Erfahrung machen und feststellen, dass auch Arbeit anstrengend sein konnte – egal, wie klein und unbedeutend sie einem erschien. „Sollte ich jemals im Ministerium arbeiten, dann nie in der Sportabteilung!"

„Du warst in der Sportabteilung?" Rons Augen waren kurz davor, aus den dazugehörigen Orbitae zu fallen. Dass Malfoy faul war und Hermine sich doch beschweren sollte, war vergessen. „Hast du etwas über die nächste Weltmeisterschaft gehört? Den Austragungsort vielleicht?"

„Ron", Harry sprang für Hermine in die Bresche, „ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine etwas mitbekommen hat, wenn sie Akten sortieren musste. Aber", er wandte sich nun an Hermine, „vielleicht solltest du dich wirklich bei McGonagall beschweren, wenn Misses Smith nicht dabei war. Es ist sowieso sehr seltsam, dass man euch am ersten Tag bereits alleine ließ – ohne jegliche Aufsicht." Harry schien in Gedanken zu sein. Hatten die Menschen aus alldem, was sie erleben mussten, nichts gelernt? Wieso ließ man zwei Schüler unbeaufsichtigt? Selbst wenn es nur der Abstellraum des Ministeriums gewesen wäre.

„Wie lange bist du noch in der Abteilung?" Rons gesamte Aufmerksamkeit lag auf Hermines Lippen.

„Noch zwei Tage, dann wird gewechselt."

„Also, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht... Manchmal kommt Galvin Gudgeon ins Ministerium und wenn du ihn siehst, dann -"

„Ron, passiert dann dasselbe, wie bei Krum im vierten Schuljahr?", entgegnete Harry grinsend und schlug ihm kameradschaftlich gegen den Arm. Harry spielte auf Rons Eifersuchtsattacke an, nachdem Hermine mit Viktor Krum, dem Sucher der bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft, zum Weihnachtsball gegangen war.

„Quatsch, aber Galvin ist Sucher bei den _Chudley Cannons_." Die Aktion im vierten Schuljahr war Ron heute noch unangenehm, aber er hatte sich eben Sorgen um seine beste Freundin gemacht. Das durfte ja noch erlaubt sein, oder nicht? „Also", Ron hob schnell seine Arme, „sofern Malfoy dir nicht in die Quere kommt und du Zeit hast, würdest du -"

„Wenn ich dazu komme und Galvin sehe, dann frage ich nach einem Autogramm."

„Aber wieso machst du das, Hermine? Du hasst das Ministerium. Wieso lässt du dich so untergraben?" Harry kannte Hermine. Wenn ihr etwas nicht passte, dann sagte sie das auch – ohne wenn und aber. Das tat sie auch in der Schule, jedenfalls nach dem Unterricht und nur in Harrys und Rons Gegenwart, aber sie tat es. „Ich meine, eine gute Bewertung hin oder her, aber alles musst du dir nicht bieten lassen."

„Harry, es geht um meine Zukunft. Ich bin nicht Harry Potter, der sämtliche Angebote, von überall, bekommt." Eine Anspielung darauf, dass man Harry Potter alles in den Schoss legte, ohne, dass er etwas dafür tun musste.

„Entschuldige." So wollte Harry gar nicht klingen. Er wollte nicht herablassend wirken, aber Harry wusste, wie selbstbewusst Hermine war. Ja, Hermine wurde zur Frau und es war sehr ungewohnt für Harry, diesen Umstand einzusehen, aber sie alle wurden älter, reifer und klüger. Der Eine früher, der Andere später. Harry selbst wuchs viel zu schnell in seine Rolle als _der Auserwählte_ und konnte viel mehr Empathie, als Ron, aufbringen. „Aber nur, weil du deine Meinung sagst, bist du ja noch lange kein böser Mensch, oder?"

„Ich möchte einfach mein Praktikum beenden und dann meinen Abschluss. Das war der erste Tag und dann noch mit Malfoy."

Nein, er würde Hermine definitiv nicht erzählen, in welcher Situation er Malfoy in der Bibliothek erwischte. Das würde Hermine nur noch mehr aus der Bahn werfen und aufregen. „Sicher? Soll _ich_ mit McGonagall reden?"

„Kannst du jederzeit tun, Harry, sofern es nicht um mich oder das Praktikum geht!" Morgen würde sie sicher anders reagieren. Heute war der erste Tag und schließlich musste man die Menschen erst einmal kennenlernen, bevor man sich etwas wie Widerstand leisten konnte. Ja, sie hasste das Ministerium, aber sie wollte unbedingt – egal unter welchen Umständen – eine anstandslose Beurteilung. Sie wollte ihre weiße Weste, im Bezug auf die Schule, weiterhin behalten. „Mit Malfoy werde ich schon klar kommen. Ich denke, ich habe ihm heute meinen Standpunkt noch mehr verdeutlicht und er hat ihn auch verinnerlicht."

„Genau, Hermine." Ron ballte seine Hand zur Faust und schlug auf den Tisch. „Lass dich nicht lumpen von Malfoy!"

Harry hingegen verhielt sich still. Er hoffte für Hermine, dass sie damit klar kam und auch umgehen konnte. Wer, wenn nicht Hermine, wusste schon, wie gefährlich Malfoy sein oder werden konnte? Immer öfter fragte er sich, seit er Malfoy erwischt, ob es nicht ein Fehler gewesen war, für ihn auszusagen und Malfoy somit vor Askaban zu bewahren. Ob er das als Druckmittel einsetzen konnte? War Harry schon so weit, so etwas zu denken? Ja, wenn es anscheinend um Malfoy ging, musste man alle Register ziehen. Er war so verwirrt, konfus und verdutzt. Die Gesamtsituation war einfach nur abstrakt.

„Ja, sonst wird er wieder in ein Frettchen verwandelt", pflichtete Hermine Ron bei.

„So siehts nämlich aus, oder Harry?"

„Hm?" Harry schaute auf. „Ja, genau!" Er war überhaupt nicht bei der Sache. Während Hermine immer weiter über das Ministerium erzählte, dachte Harry darüber nach, was in Malfoy vorging. Wieso beobachtete er Hermine wirklich? Was war der Grund? Sollte Harry tatsächlich von Malfoy verlangen, Hermine in Ruhe zu lassen? Schließlich stand der blonde Engel, der in Wahrheit die Ausgeburt des Bösen war und sich in einem Engelskostüm versteckte, in Harrys Schuld und diese Schuld könnte er von Malfoy einfordern. Nur mit einem Ohr bekam Harry indessen mit, wie Hermine von einem Robert oder Robin sprach, den Nachnamen hatte Harry nicht einmal gehört, so sehr war er in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen...

 **XxX**

Mit deutlich besserer Laune als eben, suchte Draco nun nach Blaise. Er musste ihn noch darüber informieren, dass sie gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade gehen würden. Blaise, Draco, die kleine Weasley und Daphne. So war das eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen, da Draco andere Wege einschlagen wollte um an sein Ziel zu kommen, aber jetzt war es nicht mehr zu ändern. Normalerweise wollte Draco, wenn er Blaise und das Rothaarige Wiesel in Hogsmeade gesehen hätte, sich einfach dazusetzen, jedoch war er nun dazu gezwungen, Blaise zu fragen, ob sie zusammen nach Hogsmeade gingen, denn alleine würde er das Spektakel mit Daphne keine fünf Minuten überleben. Zwar war Daphne nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, aber es war zwingend erforderlich, dass die kleine Weasley anwesend war, sonst wäre alles umsonst, womit er seinen Plan vorerst in die Tonne hätte kloppen können. Er brauchte Weasley... Sie war für sein weiteres Verfahren unabdingbar.

Zumindest musste er nicht lange nach Blaise suchen. Draco hatte schon die Befürchtung, er müsste das ganze Schloss nach ihm absuchen, da er sich wieder mit seiner _Freundin_ traf.

Um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, ließ sich Draco niedergeschlagen neben Blaise fallen. Er machte nun gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.

„Alles klar?"

Misstrauisch hob Blaise eine Augenbraue. „Ja, und bei dir?" Langsam ließ er das Buch, welches er interessiert las, sinken und richtete sich auf.

„Da du derjenige warst, der mir gesagt hat, ich soll Granger vergessen, wirst du auch derjenige sein, der mir hilft." Draco überkreuzte seine Beine und schaute zu seinem besten Freund. Er hoffte, sein Blick war stechend genug, um Blaise einzuschüchtern.

„Gerne", bemerkte er und legte sein Buch zurück auf den Tisch. „Wie kann ich dir helfen?" Blaise war froh, dass Draco sich seine Worte offenbar zu Herzen genommen hatte.

„Wir gehen nach Hogsmeade. Du, meinetwegen auch die kleine Weasley", Draco musste es so belanglos wie möglich ausdrücken, als ob ihm nichts egaler sein könnte, ob Ginny Weasley mitging, „ich und Daphne."

„ _Daphne?_ Du gehst mit Daphne aus?" Sofort wurde Blaise hellhörig. „Sei vorsichtig, Draco. Du wirst dich verbrennen. Uns ist ja wohl beiden mehr als klar, dass Daphne nicht nur Händchen halten will. Es ist ja auch mehr als offensichtlich, dass sie mehr für dich übrig hat, als gesund wäre."

„Willst du auf was bestimmtes hinaus?" Natürlich wusste Draco, wie Daphne ihn fand. Er bemerkte ihre Blicke ständig, aber sie kam einfach im richtigen Augenblick.

„Hättest du dir nicht einfach ein anderes Mädchen aussuchen können?"

„Warum? Sie hat mich gefragt und ich habe mich an deinen Ratschlag erinnert." Ja, er würde Blaise ein schlechtes Gewissen bereiten, denn ihm kaufte Draco seinen Sinneswandel auch wirklich ab. Nachdem er Draco erzählte, dass er eine Beziehung zu Ginny Weasley führte, glaubte er Blaise umso mehr. Und nur mit einem schlechten Gewissen konnte er Blaise dazu bringen, mit nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.

„Verletzte Frauen können gefährlich werden!", warnte Blaise und kratzte sich über seinen Drei-Tage-Bart.

„Sie soll mich nur ablenken. Ich werde danach ihre Erinnerungen löschen." In Dracos Kopf klang alles so plausibel und logisch. Es konnte gar nicht schiefgehen. Blaises Sorge, oder was auch immer, war unbegründet.

„Ich hoffe, dein Plan geht auf." Blaise war da ganz anderer Ansicht. „Dann können wir ja ohne Bedenken nach Hogsmeade, andernfalls nicht, da die Gefahr zu groß wäre, dass Daphne plaudert und sicher täte sie das, wenn du sie verarschst."

„Mit Sicherheit, aber wie du siehst, habe ich an alles gedacht. Ich sehe nur nicht ein, dass ich das alleine durchstehen muss, obwohl du derjenige warst, der diese Schnapsidee - Granger zu vergessen - hatte." Ja, er hatte Blaise geknackt. Nach wie vor war er begabt genug, die Menschen in seiner Umgebung zu manipulieren und irgendwann würde das auch bei Granger funktionieren – nur eben mit mehr Geduld.

„Gut, und wann soll das sein?"

„Übermorgen."

„Schön, dann übermorgen und Draco?" Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht sah er zu Draco und berührte freundschaftlich seine Schulter. „Ich bin froh, dass du was an der Situation änderst, auch wenn du sicher elegantere Wege gefunden hättest. Aber du wirst sehen, es wird dir helfen."

Seine Berührung war ätzend. Nichts hasste Draco mehr, als angefasst zu werden, aber er ließ es über sich ergehen. „Ja, sicher." Es würde ihm niemals helfen, wenn er sich mit anderen Frauen traf. Es hatte bisher nicht geholfen, wieso also sollte es jetzt anders sein? Nachdem Granger ihm diese Hiobsbotschaft übermittelte, wollte er sie umso mehr. Wer wusste schon, welche verborgenen Talente in ihr steckten? Außerdem wollte er auch wissen, mit wem sie geschlafen hatte. Dieses durchtriebene Früchtchen... Immer auf unschuldig getan und in Wirklichkeit hatte sie es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Das Sprichwort _'Stille Wasser sind tief'_ , traf eindeutig auf Granger zu.


	9. Ein Kampf gegen Windmühlen

**\- Kapitel neun -**

 **Ein Kampf gegen Windmühlen**

Draco wachte mit einem unguten Gefühl auf, nachdem er gestern mit Granger den zweiten Praktikumstag hinter sich gebracht hatte. Der Unterschied war, dass er sie gestern in Ruhe ließ. Na ja, bis auf seine zynischen Bemerkungen, war alles okay gewesen. Seine Art würde er wohl nie ablegen können und als er sie aufgefordert hatte, ihren schnatternden Mund zu halten, war sie beleidigt zurück in das Büro der magischen Sportabteilung gegangen. Die restlichen Arbeitsstunden hatte sie ihn ignoriert und auch kein weiteres Wort mehr mit ihm gesprochen, aber selbst damit konnte Draco leben; vorerst. Nur mit einer Tatsache nicht und zwar die, dass Granger diesen Sterling so anstarrte.

Das brachte ihn zum Kochen. Ihn hätte sie auch ruhig anstarren können, doch das wollte Miss-Besserwisserin natürlich nicht.

Tze, der Kerl war viel zu alt und sicher wollte er Granger nicht beim Lernen zusehen. Draco hingegen war wenigstens sofort ehrlich und erklärte ihr mehrmals, was genau er von Granger wollte. So weit kam er demzufolge mit seiner Ehrlichkeit. Sie verübelte ihm seine Ehrlichkeit und strafte ihn stattdessen mit Ignoranz. Törichte Gryffindor. Dabei war sie es doch, die immer alles so genau wissen wollte, oder nicht?

Und Sterling? Sterling war ein Lappen. Man sah es ihm an, wie er mit seinen honorigen Kleidern durch die Hallen spazierte und den wichtigen Ministeriumsbeamten mimte. Es war so lächerlich. Zum Glück war heute der letzte Tag in der Sportabteilung und selbst Draco war – als begnadeter Quidditch- und Sportfan – froh, diese Abteilung hinter sich zu lassen.

Darüber hinaus fiel ihm ein, als er sich noch einmal in seinem Bett herumdrehte, dass heute dieses dämliche Treffen mit Daphne war. Ein weiterer Grund, nicht aufzustehen und doch tat er es, weil die kleine Weasley anwesend war. Gestern hatte er auch mit dem Trank begonnen, der ihm vielleicht mehr Informationen liefern würde. Ein leichter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er daran dachte, dass er, sobald der Trank fertig war, in Potters Gestalt vor Granger stehen würde. Noch nie hatte er einen Vielsaft-Trank gebraut, aber er hatte sich alles mehrmals durchgelesen. Er müsste nur auf Weasleys Schultern nach kurzen, schwarzen Haaren Ausschau halten. Danach würde er sie, natürlich aus Versehen, anrempeln und somit an die ersehnten Haare kommen. Der Plan war perfekt. Durchtrieben und fies, aber Granger ließ ihm nicht viel Spielraum.

Weasley verbrachte viel Zeit mit Potter. Sicher mussten Haare, auch wenn es nur ein einziges wäre, auf ihren Kleidern lungern. Wieso verwandelte er sich eigentlich nicht in die kleine Weasley? Wieder ein Schauer... Nein, bloß nicht. Der Gedanke, ihm würden Brüste wachsen, war erniedrigend. Potter war schon eine Schmach, aber sich in ein Mädchen verwandeln? Merlin möge ihn davor bewahren. Er würde sich geißeln, wenn er so verzweifelt wäre. Noch gut konnte Draco sich erinnern, als er Crabbe und Goyle gezwungen hatte, sich in ein kleines Mädchen zu verwandeln, während er das Verschwindekabinett im Raum der Wünsche reparierte und die beiden Jungs Schmiere standen. Das war lustig... Nun ja, zumindest das Aussehen der Zwei. Davon hätte er ein Foto machen sollen.

Draco beschloss auch, während des Praktikums, keinen Sport zu machen, da er die ganze Kraft einfach für Grangers unermüdliche Schnatterei aufbringen musste. Das kostete ihn genug Nerven und Kraft. Nach dem Arbeitstag würde er noch nach dem Trank sehen und hoffen, dass alles nach Plan verlief. Je früher er die Haare hatte, umso besser wäre es, da der Trank – so hatte Draco gelesen – maximal vierundzwanzig Stunden zu gebrauchen wäre und da er alle Zutaten bereits hatte, fehlte nur noch das Wichtigste und das waren eben nun mal Potters hässliche Haare.

Seine Kleider wählte er normalerweise nach seiner Laune, die wie üblich düster war, nur dieses Mal zog er, nachdem er geduscht war, ein weißes Hemd und einen beigen Blazer an. Die dunkelgraue Leinenhose, die dem Gesamtbild einen lässigen Eindruck verschaffte, passte recht gut dazu. Abschließend hatte er Blaise sporadisch begrüßt, bevor dieser murrend ins Bad schlurfte um sich ebenfalls zu duschen.

Ob alle Slytherins so mürrisch morgens waren, wie Blaise und er selbst? Hatte er das in den ganzen Jahren nicht bemerkt? War er so abgelenkt und war ihm wirklich alles so egal, dass ihm das nicht aufgefallen war?

Er zog, nachdem er fertig angezogen war, sein Laken nach oben und schaute unter sein Bett. Einmal wollte er sich noch vergewissern, ob alles in Ordnung war und das war es. Gut versteckt unter seinem Bett kochte der Trank vor sich hin, geschützt in einer feuerfesten Blase. Obwohl... war das Versteck tatsächlich gut gewählt? Eine bessere Alternative fiel ihm einfach nicht ein und unter seinem Bett würde sowieso niemand nachsehen. Das hoffte Draco zumindest, aber selbst wenn, niemand käme auf den Gedanken, dass das Gebräu unter seinem Bett Vielsaft-Trank sein könnte. Niemand kannte den Trank, da er nicht im Unterricht gelehrt wurde. Kein Schüler könnte mit dem Trank was anfangen, zumal sie die Blase erst zerstören müssten und davor hüteten sich die meisten Schüler, wenn es um unbekannte Tränke ging.

Der Trank sah, nach ersten Erkenntnissen, sehr gut aus. Aber wie sollte er nach einem Tag auch sonst aussehen? Er hatte sich an den strikten Ablauf des Trankes gehalten und stellte sich sogar seinen Wecker, der ihn nachts um drei Uhr weckte und er nachsehen konnte, ob die Temperatur stimmte. Der Trank durfte nicht schiefgehen. In einem anderen Buch hatte er sogar einen _Beschleunigungszauber_ entdeckt, mit dem man, sofern fünf Tage vergangen waren, die Zeit von einem Monat auf eineinhalb Wochen verkürzen konnte. Somit könnte er den Trank Ende nächster Woche zu sich nehmen. Bis dahin musste er auch diese gottverdammten Haare haben.

Erst dann war alles perfekt! Dann konnte er herausfinden, was Granger wollte, mit wem sie geschlafen hatte und wie sie in Wirklichkeit über Draco dachte. Das war auch ein Punkt, den er recht interessant fand.

Sah sie überhaupt etwas in ihm? Und wenn ja, was war es? Sah sie nur den aggressiven, widerwärtigen Arsch, den er stets verkörperte? Zugegeben, er war ein Arsch, aber er wollte auch nicht anders sein und ändern, nur um mit Granger einmal zu schlafen, würde er sich auch nicht.

Ohne auf Blaise zu warten, der oft das Frühstück ausließ, ging auch Draco mit nüchternem Magen zum alten Klassenzimmer. Von McGonagall wusste er, dass das Zimmer sich um fünf vor sieben automatisch aufschloss, sodass die Praktikanten selbstständig zum Ministerium flohen konnten. Zum einen war das gut, da man ihnen freie Hand ließ und Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, auf der anderen Seite wusste Draco natürlich genau, weshalb sie alleine flohen durften. Die Erwachsenen wollten testen, wie selbstständig die Schüler waren und wie viel Vertrauen man ihnen entgegenbringen durfte.

Einen Flur weiter konnte er Schritte hören, die ihn antrieben, schneller zu laufen. Ja, sie forderten ihn gänzlich dazu heraus, ihnen zu folgen. Als würden die Schritte wollen, dass man ihnen auflauerte.

Plötzlich, nach Beginn seiner schnelleren Gangart, schien es, als würde der Korridor immer länger werden, um den jungen Slytherin daran zu hindern, das Ende des Flures zu erreichen. Jedoch eilte er mit großer Willenskraft zur nächsten Biegung, wo er sah, wie Bones um die nächste Ecke bog. Verdammt!

„Ist es Zwang oder bespitzelst du andere Menschen, weil es dir Spaß macht?"

Ha, ihre Stimme! Auch in wütendem Tonfall fand er sie irgendwie anziehend. Sie hatte eine klare und schöne Stimme, die ihn anmutig zum Drehen bewegte. „Nein, Granger, zwanghafte Spionage gehört zu deinem Part, was du übrigens sehr gut von Potter kopiert hast." Um das alles noch lächerlicher darzustellen, schenkte Draco ihr ein nonchalantes Lächeln. „Außerdem spionierst _du_ mir wohl nach, wie es scheint." Er fühlte sich keineswegs ertappt, nein. Diese Fauxpas, dass er zusammenzuckte, durften ihm einfach nicht mehr passieren. Es genügte schon, dass ihm das vor wenigen Tagen in der Bibliothek passiert war, als Potter ihn erwischte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." Hermine war diejenige, die sich, angesichts seiner Selbstsicherheit, ertappt fühlte. Das war so... so demütigend, dass sie sich dazu entschloss in eine andere Richtung zu sehen. Renitenz brachte sie in Malfoys Gegenwart sowieso nicht weiter. Von daher konnte sie auch wie gewohnt woanders hinsehen.

„Bringe ich dich in Verlegenheit oder wieso siehst du andauernd weg, wenn wir uns gegenüber stehen?" Er wollte wirklich wissen, was in ihr vorging, wenn sie sich gegenüber standen. Er hoffte, der Trank würde ihm in der Hinsicht vielversprechende Informationen liefern. „Was das andere angeht", langsam näherte er sich dem Mädchen, das ihn verrückt mache. „Potter hat dasselbe im sechsten Schuljahr versucht und ist kläglich gescheitert, weil ich ihn erwischt habe. Wie dich." Verdammt, wie gerne würde er ihr die lose Strähne hinter ihr Ohr klemmen. Fast wäre seine Hand nach vorne gewandert, doch im letzten Moment konnte er sich beherrschen und seine Hand kontrollieren. Wie sähe es aus, wenn er Granger eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr stecken würde? Grotesk!

Hatte Malfoy nicht auch so etwas ähnliches auf der Hinfahrt nach Hogwarts erwähnt, als sie sich ins Slytherin Abteil schleichen wollte? „Wovon redest du?" Instinktiv trat sie einen Schritt zurück, bevor Malfoy einen weiteren nach vorne trat.

„Vergiss es einfach. Es ist unwichtig", bemerkte er und winkte ab.

„Nein, nein, warte!" Entgegen aller Erwartungen, trat sie einen Schritt nach vorne und wollte ihn aufhalten.

Nun, dem kam Draco gerne nach. Offenbar konnte er mit Potters Ausrutscher ihre Aufmerksamkeit gewinnen. Das könnte von Vorteil sein, wenn man es richtig anging. Jedenfalls sollte er sich das merken. „Granger, wenn ich dir das jetzt erzähle, habe ich nichts mehr, was ich dir auf die Nase binden kann und du hast nichts mehr, worüber du dir den Kopf zerbrechen könntest." Er musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Es macht mir einfach zu viel Spaß, dich am langen Arm hungern zu lassen. Wäre doch langweilig, wenn das plötzlich aufhören würde, oder?"

„Und macht es dir auch Spaß, mich ständig zu nerven?" Hermine hatte ihr Kinn gehoben und schritt anmutig an ihm vorbei.

Draco hielt jedoch mit ihr Schritt. „Wenn du mich so fragst, ja, es macht unheimlichen Spaß, dich zu nerven. Aus dem einfachen Grund, weil du zu schnell aus deiner Haut fährst." Er fand ihr Verhalten wirklich amüsant und solange sie sich unterhielten, verspürte er auch gar nicht den Drang, sie an eine Wand zu pressen und zu küssen. Ihre Nähe schien auszureichen, um den Wurm, der in seinen Därmen umherschlängelte, zu beruhigen.

Während sie den Flur entlang gingen, konnten weder Draco noch Hermine sich beherrschen. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war einfach zu ausgeprägt. Viele Jahre hatten sie nichts anderes getan, als sich zu hassen, wodurch es unumgänglich war, den Mund zu halten. Es gehörte schlichtweg zu ihnen, sich gegenseitig anzukeifen, sich aufzuziehen und zu nerven, obwohl Draco hoffte, dass sie sich demnächst ausziehen würden.

Pünktlich - um fünf vor sieben - kamen sie vor dem Klassenzimmer an. Hermine wirkte gehetzt, genervt und empört darüber, dass sie wirklich mit Malfoy zusammen in dem Zimmer erschien. Dennoch begrüßte sie Susan und Anthony. Draco hingegen wirkte eher gelangweilt, denn er stand emotionslos hinter ihr, nachdem die Tür automatisch nach innen schwang und alle vier hindurchgehen konnten.

Unauffällig, als würde er darauf warten, durch den Kamin zu flohen, stand er hinter ihr. „Egal, wie nett du sein wirst, sie werden trotzdem den Bücherwurm in dir sehen – _immer!_ Willst du das? Wieso willst du den anderen gefallen?"

„Niemand interessiert sich für deine Meinung, Malfoy", zischte Hermine säuerlich zurück. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie, ihm mithilfe ihres Ellenbogen einen Stoß zu verpassen, doch alles was sie traf, war die Leere, die er hinterließ, als er sich schon wenige Sekunden zuvor von ihr zurückgezogen hatte. Wie er ständig ihre Nähe suchte, machte ihr Angst und immer mehr fragte sie sich, ob sie aus diesem Dilemma wirklich alleine heraus käme. Sie kannte Malfoy, was ihr das Recht gab, das Schlechteste überhaupt von ihm zu denken. Ebenso war sie sich darüber im Klaren, dass man Menschen nur vor den Kopf gucken konnte und wer wusste schon, wie weit Malfoy gehen würde, um das zu bekommen, was er wollte? Merlin, die Angst wurde zusehend größer. Welchen kommenden Schritt würde er wählen?

Vielleicht noch üblere Drohungen? Würde er Gewalt anwenden? Hermine war hin und her gerissen. Wenn sie sich Harry oder Ron offenbarte, würden die beiden sämtliche Hebel in Bewegung setzen, was bewies, wie kraft- und hilflos sie letztendlich war. Letzten Endes müsste sie womöglich das Praktikum abtreten?

Grundgütiger, sie sah bereits den Scherbenhaufen, der entstand, sollte Hermine sich dazu entschließen, alles aufzugeben, aufgrund ihrer Energielosigkeit. Ja, das Wort traf es am besten. Nach dem Krieg waren ihre Kräfte restlos verbraucht. Keinen Gedanken hatte sie vor Schulbeginn daran verschwendet, dass das neue Schuljahr anstrengend sein könnte, aber da wusste sie auch nicht, dass ihr Malfoy im Nacken saß. Hinzu kam die erschütternde Erkenntnis, dass sie erst eine Woche in Hogwarts war. Beim großen Merlin, wie sollte sie sich ein ganzes Schuljahr gegen Malfoy wehren?

Ach, es war schrecklich. Das drohende Unheil, im Hinblick auf den entstehenden Scherbenhaufen, hatte ihr gefälligst Kraft zu spenden, verflucht. Ebenso die Angst vor schlechten Benotungen sollte ihr den nötigen Anstoß geben, sich nicht länger von Malfoy ängstigen zu lassen. Ja, das sollte sie gleich in die Tat umsetzen, woraufhin sie sich entschlossen zu ihm drehte. „Wenn du mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lässt, dann sage ich Harry und Ron, was für ekelerregende Dinge du verlangst!"

„Uh!", kicherte Draco belustigt. „Jetzt habe ich aber Angst." Kurz sackte er in die Knie um sich kleiner zu machen. Anschließend baute er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Inmitten seiner Handlung sah er, wie Goldstein im Kamin verschwand und Draco sein zurückgehaltenes Gelächter endlich entlassen konnte. „Hol deinen Potter", informierte er sie mit erhobenen Armen. „Er wird dir nicht helfen können." Nein, wie sollte er ihr auch helfen? Potter konnte sie schlecht isolieren. Sie arbeiteten zusammen, sie hatten gemeinsamen Unterricht und gegen diese Faktoren war selbst der große Harry Potter machtlos. Inzwischen war auch Bones zum Ministerium gefloht, weshalb Draco galant seinen Arm hob und auf den Kamin deutete. „Nach dir, _Liebes_!"

Argwöhnisch und angewidert stieg sie in den Kamin. „Ich bin nicht deine Liebe!", funkelte sie ihm, mit Zornesröte im Gesicht, entgeistert und ungehalten entgegen. Sie würde früher oder später zu Harry gehen müssen, da Malfoy keine Anstalten machte, mit dem, was er die ganze Zeit tat, aufzuhören. Und lieber ging sie zu Harry und Ron, offenbarte ihre Schwäche, anstatt tatenlos dabei zuzusehen, wie Malfoy ihr Nervenkostüm zerstörte. Da war der Tribut, Schwäch einzugestehen, doch wesentlich besser zu zollen, als das, was Malfoy irgendwann schaffen könnte.

„Wie bedauerlich, aber ich würde mich wiederholen, wenn ich sage, dass unsere gemeinsame Nacht legendär wäre." Anzüglich und frivol tanzten seine Augenbrauen auf und ab. Sein schneeweißes Lächeln versetzte dem Gesamtbild den Rest.

„Stimmt, du wiederholst dich und merkst immer noch nicht, wie sinnlos deine Mühen sind." Schnell warf sie das Pulver in die Flammen, die sich daraufhin rettend um Hermine schmiegten und sie fort von Hogwarts brachten, nachdem sie ihr Ziel genannt hatte.

Draco wollte sie gerade noch packen, doch er war zu spät. Sie war fort. „Miststück!" Seinen Umhang zurechtgerückt, stapfte auch er in den Kamin. Die Asche unter seinen Füßen transportierte die Wärme durch seine Schuhsohlen hindurch, was ihn zusätzlich reizte. „Dich krieg ich noch", drohe er ins Leere, bevor auch er das Flohpulver unter sich warf und in die Hallen des Ministeriums flohte.

Wenigstens besaß er den Mut, sich seines eigenen Verstandes zu bedienen. Etwas, wozu Granger gar nicht fähig war, sonst hätte sie lange erkannt, dass sich ihr nur eine Möglichkeit bot. Entweder ergab sie sich, was der gesündeste Weg wäre, oder sie rettete sich, indem sie zu Potter ging - doch auch dafür war sie zu feige und zu stolz.

Kamin Nummer dreizehn war ihr Anhaltspunkt, den er im Slalom ansteuerte. Schon von weitem konnte Draco das hässliche Gesicht von Sterling erkennen, das sich nahezu in seine Netzhaut brennen wollte. Die Tatsache, wie nah er neben Granger stand, war genauso widerlich wie Sterlings blödes Grinsen. Dass sie sich zudem noch amüsierten und gemeinsam lachten, war das Sahnehäubchen, das seinen innerlichen Wurm abermals wiederbelebte. Aber was kümmerte es Draco? Sollte es ihn kümmern? Ja, eigentlich schon, denn es juckte ihm in den Fingern, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen und Sterling mit hasserfüllten Blicken zu traktieren. Nein, besser wäre, ihn mit blindwütigen Schlägen niederzuschlagen. Das war anscheinend die einzige Lösung - rohe Gewalt. Was wiederum seine Erziehung in ein Licht rückte, das böse Rückschlüsse nach sie zog. Aber was sollte er sonst tun? Daneben stehen und zusehen? Nö! Schließlich waren solche Erziehungsmaßnahmen oft gut, sofern sie Früchte trugen und dazu beitrugen, sein Gegenüber einzuschüchtern. Das war, fand Draco, begrüßenswert. Ja, wenn situativ jedoch beides – nämlich infantile Krabitzigkeit einerseits und konsequente Folgsamkeit gegenüber den elterlichen Ermahnungen andererseits – in Kombination auftrat, könnte das äußerst fatale Folgen haben.

So auch hier.

Draco sollte sich immer von Muggelgeborenen fernhalten, aber sich nichts gefallen lassen. Er sollte sich nie hinter seine eiskalte Maske blicken lassen. Nicht einmal an Gefühle oder Emotionen durfte er denken. Lucius hatte ihn, als er fünf Jahre alt war, in die Kerker gesperrt, weil er sich – während er mit den Hauselfen spielte – die Hand zwischen der Tür eingeklemmt hatte und aufgrund der abartigen Schmerzen in Tränen ausbrach. Sein Vater war so in Rage, woraufhin er Draco am Kragen packte und in die Kerker schleifte. Das war ein wahres Martyrium, das sich in Dracos Kopf eingebrannt hatte und Spuren hinterließ.

Und jetzt musste er sich ansehen, wie dieser schleimige Sack neben Granger stand und ihr irgendwelche sinnlosen Inhalte seines ach so wichtigen Klemmbretts zeigte. Oh ja, Draco war in dem Moment Lucius und Sterling war Draco, den man strafen musste. Aber durfte Draco so weit gehen? Nein, er musste seine Fassung bewahren, denn Malfoys verloren - außerhalb ihrer vier Wände - niemals die Nerven. Stattdessen blieb er kurz stehen, atmete ein, stellte sich aufrecht hin und näherte sich anschließend der kleinen Gruppe – bestehend aus Bones, Goldstein, Granger und Sterling. „Morgen", begrüßte er sie tonlos, ohne ein Fünkchen Höflichkeit.

„Guten Morgen, Draco!", grüßte Robin den blonden Jungen freundlich und schaute zu ihm. Sie beide waren gleich groß und konnten sich direkt in die Augen sehen. Stahlblaue Augen trafen auf schiefergraue Augen. „Wir sind also komplett. Ich sage euch noch den Plan für morgen und dann können wir wie gehabt in die Abteile fahren."

„Ich hoffe", begann Draco gestresst und mit den Händen in seiner Hosentasche, „dass Granger und ich heute mal etwas vernünftiges machen können. Akten sortieren und den Mitarbeiter zusehen, wie sie sich gelangweilt unterhalten, ist nicht gerade lehrreich."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schielte Robin wieder zu Draco. „Oh, das war mir nicht bekannt." Schnell blätterte er mehrere Pergamente, die sich auf seinem Klemmbrett befanden, zurück. Folglich überflogen seine Augen die gekritzelten Worte. „Sie waren eigentlich dafür eingeteilt, dass Sie und Miss Granger", mit einer Feder in der Hand zeigte er auf Hermine, „unseren beiden Korrespondenten während einer Sitzung beiwohnen."

Lachend drehte Draco sein Gesicht weg, ehe sein Blick ruckartig wieder zu Sterling wanderte. „Wie schade, dass wir nicht anwesend waren und stattdessen in einer Kammer Berichte sortiert haben, von Achtzehnhundert-schlag-mich-tot."

„Dann muss ein Missverständnis dazu geführt haben, Mister Malfoy", beteuerte Robin Sterling und klopfte mit seinem Finger auf das Pergament, das belegen sollte, dass Draco und Hermine zu dieser Konferenz eingeladen waren. „Misses Smith hat sich sicher vertan oder ist in der Zeile verrutscht. Ich habe hier stehen, dass Sie -"

„Sie müssen sich nicht wiederholen", erklärte Draco vorsintflutlich und verschränkte seine Arme. Ob seine Provokationen sinnvoll, gar hilfreich waren? Bones, Goldstein und Granger beäugten die Szene skeptisch, wobei Draco behaupten würde, dass Granger kurz vorm explodieren war. Wieso zählte er die Anwesenden überhaupt in alphabetischer Reihenfolge auf? Das fiel ihm schon öfter auf, dass er das tat. Er war ja fast genauso schlimm wie Granger, wenn es um Perfektion ging. Oh man, wie _wunderbar_ sie sich anscheinend ergänzten. Jetzt müsste nur noch das sture Weib all das erkennen und alles wäre fabelhaft. „Ich habe das schon verstanden. Hoffen wir einfach auf Besserung, was?", grinste er dem blonden Mann frech entgegen.

„Nun, dann werde ich Sie beide heute persönlich abliefern. Dann werden Sie dabei helfen, die Konversation zu Irland herzustellen. Dort wird die nächste Weltmeisterschaft stattfinden – natürlich berufe ich mich auf Ihre Verschwiegenheit", belehrte er die Vier. „Das alles wird noch unter Verschluss gehalten und ich verlasse mich darauf, dass das so bleibt." Eindringlich schaute er jedem der Vier in die Augen und verweilte in Hermines Augen etwas zu lange. „Was den Ablauf für Morgen betrifft, so werden Sie und Miss Granger für fünf Tage in die Mysteriumsabteilung wechseln und Miss Bones und Mister Goldstein werden für fünf Tage in die Abteilung für Muggelartfakte wechseln", fügte er hinzu, als er sich daran erinnerte, die Praktikanten noch einteilen zu müssen.

Sofort fiel Draco auf, wie Sterling Granger ansah... Seine Hände, die in seinen Taschen steckten, ballten sich zu Fäusten und durch das feste Zusammendrücken seiner Hände, knackten seine Knochen, was ein widerliches Geräusch nach außen dringen ließ.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Mister Malfoy?"

„Oh ja, alles _in Ordnung_." Das _'in Ordnung'_ ahmte Draco perfekt nach und auch heute war es ihm egal, was er von Draco denken könnte. Sie setzten sich alle in Gang und während Robin Sterling vor ihnen herging, hielt Hermine Draco am Arm zurück. „Wieder chronisches Verlangen, mich anzufassen, Granger?", flüsterte er ihr zu und sofort ließ sie von seinem Arm ab.

„Nein", fauchte Hermine. „Warst du es nicht, der mir sagte, dass wir uns einmal vernünftig verhalten sollen?" Die ganze Zeit musste sie mit ansehen, wie demoralisierend und disharmonisch Malfoy war. Er würde es schaffen und die gesamte Harmonie zerstören, die noch herrschte. Außerdem war sich Hermine sicher, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre, bis Robin Sterling sich nicht länger von Malfoy provozieren ließ.

„Da war ich sicher besoffen", antwortete Draco amüsiert. „Bevor ich es vergesse, wieso siehst du diesen Volltrottel so an?"

„Ich sehe nur einen... Deppen und das bist du, Malfoy."

„Wie schlagfertig", lachte Draco und hörte auch nicht auf, als Bones, Goldstein und Sterling sich umdrehten und ihn und Granger merkwürdig ansahen, ehe sie weitergingen. „Wenn du mich seelisch treffen willst", fügte er spitzbübisch hinzu, „musst du vorher noch ein bisschen üben. Diesbezüglich solltest du auch Worte wählen, die tatsächlich treffen und mich nicht zum Lachen bringen." Wieder genoss er dieses herausfordernde Gespräch mit ihr, obwohl er wirklich wütend auf sie - und vor allem auf Robin Sterling - war. Noch immer musste er ihr klar machen, wie der Hase lief und das war nervenaufreibend. „Gib doch einfach einmal nach und wir enden in keiner sinnwidrigen Diskussion? Wie wäre das?"

„Nein, ich gebe nicht nach", feuerte sie ihm im Flüsterton ins Gesicht und schloss zu der Gruppe auf, um Malfoy zu entkommen. Er war wirklich nicht mehr ganz bei sich, sonst würde er nicht dieses idiotische Verhalten an den Tag legen. Dass sie sich überhaupt Gedanken um Malfoy machte, mit dem sie sowieso auf keinen gemeinsamen Nenner kam, war unfassbar. Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, was der wahre Antrieb seines Handelns war, wäre es ihr immerhin möglich, effektiv dagegen zu steuern.

Verblüfft von ihrem Abgang, entschied auch er, der Gruppe zu folgen, denn im Aufzug konnte sie ihm nicht entfliehen. Das nutzte er, nachdem sie den engen Fahrstuhl bestiegen, daraufhin nebeneinander standen und Draco mühelos nach ihrem Arm greifen konnte. Unbemerkt drehte er ihren Arm auf ihren Rücken. In dem Moment ging er wirklich aufs Ganze, denn Granger hätte schreien können, irgendwie auf sich aufmerksam machen können und Draco wäre geliefert, aber zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt ging er einfach nicht davon aus. Zuviel Angst umhüllte sie. Angst, man würde ihr nicht glauben, da Draco ihren Arm unverzüglich freigeben würde, wenn sie diesen Schritt in Betracht gezogen hätte. „Du wirst mir nachher zuhören, ohne wenn und aber!" So schnell wie er ihren Arm packte, so schnell ließ er ihn auch wieder los.

Susan und Anthony wurden, ohne Robins Eskorte, in ihrem Abteil abgesetzt, da es dort zu keinerlei Problemen gekommen war. Folglich erreichten sie drei die Sportabteilung, doch bevor Hermine und Draco aussteigen konnten, erklärte Robin, dass er zuerst die Angelegenheiten klären würde. Draco nutzte die Abwesenheit und griff wieder nach ihrem Arm. „Granger, bitte sag mir, dass du einfach nur widerspenstig, im Bezug auf mich und mein Verlangen, bist und du es genießt, dass ich dir die Leviten lese. Ich war doch deutlich, als ich dir nahegelegt habe, dass dich niemand anfasst, ja? Dazu, und das meine ich ernst, gehört auch jemanden anstarren. Sag mir also einfach nur, dass du mich absichtlich provozierst."

„Malfoy!", knurrte Hermine hysterisch und wirbelte herum, direkt in Dracos Arme, wodurch es ihm problemlos möglich war, um ihre Taille zu greifen und ihren Körper in Gefangenschaft zu nehmen. Mit größtem Aufwand versuchte Hermine vergeblich, sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien, doch alles was sie erreichte, war, dass Malfoy seine Arme enger um sie schlang und grinsend auf ihre weiteren Worte wartete. „Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will, ist dir das bewusst?" Wütend darüber, dass sie sich nicht befreien konnte, schlug sie noch einmal gegen seine Brust.

„Denkst du, Sterling will dir beim Lernen zusehen? Wenn ja, dann habe ich berechtigte Gründe, an deiner Reife zu zweifeln", deduzierte er grinsend.

„Für wie blöd hältst du mich?", fragte Hermine erschüttert nach – immer noch gefangen in Malfoys Armen.

Vergnügt zuckten seine Mundwinkel. „Willst du darauf eine ehrliche Antwort?"

Schnaubend drehte Hermine sich um und bemerkte erleichtert, wie er seinen Griff lockerte. „Du willst deinen Kleinkrieg wirklich gegen mich fortführen?", fragte er an sie gewandt. Schluss mit lustig. Er wollte nicht, dass Sterling sie so intensiv ansah und umgekehrt genauso wenig. Sein Tonfall sank rapide. Als wären sie von der Sahara in die Antarktis appariert. „Überleg dir gut, was du als nächstes sagst, Granger."

Mit offenem Mund wandte sie sich erneut an ihn. Sie war es schlichtweg leid, sich von ihm vorschreiben zu lassen, was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Sie war doch kein kleines Kind mehr, das man hin und her schieben konnte und alles kommentarlos zuließ. „Rutsch mir den Buckel runter." Hermines Lippen formten die Worte betont aus, sodass es auch ein Draco Malfoy verstehen musste.

Das war der Startschuss. Wieder wurden seine Züge von einem sardonischen Lächeln überzogen. „Falsche Antwort!" Wenigstens warnte er sie noch vor, denn jedes seiner gesprochenen Worte meinte Draco ernst. Im Augenwinkel sah er die Tür aufgehen, aus der wahrscheinlich Sterling kommen würde. „Du willst Kriegst, du bekommst die volle Breitseite!", knurrte er drohend in ihre Richtung. Jetzt war das Fass übergelaufen und er würde seinen Plan beschleunigen – dank des Zauberspruchs, den er in der verbotenen Abteilung gefunden hatte.

Robin erreichte die beiden und drückte jedem ein Pergament in die Hand. „Mister Lamperd und Mister Shepard, unsere irischen Kollegen, erwarten euch. Sie und Miss Granger werden die Austragung der Weltmeisterschaft in Irland aushandeln und ich hoffe", Robins Kopf neigte sich in Dracos Richtung, „dass das genug Verantwortung ist? Auf dem Pergament stehen sämtliche Daten. Dank Ihrer Brillanz, die Sie in der Schule vorweisen, glaube ich, dass Sie dieser Herausforderung gewachsen sind."

Stopp! Schlagartig fiel Draco ein, wieso er die Namen immer alphabetisch in seinen Gedanken ordnete und aufsagte. Ihm wurde das immer eingeprägt, wenn der dunkle Lord auf Malfoy Manor war und seine Familie vorführen wollte. Das Dogma des dunklen Lords, der alles detailliert und alphabetisch haben wollte. Aber das war Schwachsinn. Dieser Sterling kannte sich sicher nicht mit den Gepflogenheiten des dunklen Lords aus – das alles grenzte sicher an Zufall. An einen unheimlichen Zufall. Draco durfte nicht in allem das Böse sehen, auch wenn es oft berechtigt war. Und diese seltsame Gemeinsamkeit durfte ihn keinesfalls irritieren. Sterling hatte nichts mit dem dunklen Lord zu tun, da Draco ihn niemals bei irgendwelchen Todessertreffen sah – auch Lucius hatte diesen Namen nie erwähnt. Hinzu kam, dass er damals alle Todesser kennenlernte – auch welche, die nicht zum engeren Kreis gehörten und nie fiel der Name Sterling. In keinem einzigen Zusammenhang.

Sicher fiel es Draco gerade nur so stark auf, weil er sich eben noch fragte, wieso er alles alphabetisch ordnete. Daran lag es! „Wird auch Zeit. Ich habe mich schon gelangweilt", stieß Draco hart aus und marschierte an Granger und Sterling vorbei – hinein in das helle Zimmer, in welchem zwei rothaarige Männer saßen, die Draco beinahe wieder zum Gehen animiert hätten. Rote Haare... Er hätte sich gerne übergeben.

Rote Haare assoziierte Draco immer mit den Weasleys. Immer! Die Menschen hätten durchtrieben und böse – wie Draco – sein können und trotzdem wären sie ihm unsympathisch, weil er immer an die Weasleys hätte denken müssen. Aber egal, das stand hier nicht zur Debatte. Enthusiastisch ging Draco auf die beiden Männer zu und streckte ihnen freudestrahlend seine Hand entgegen - er war so wandelbar, was sein äußerliches Erscheinungsbild anging. Er würde Granger nun zeigen, wie man ein Gespräch - wenn es um Business, Planung oder Indoktrination ging - führte und wie manipulativ ein Malfoy-Erbe sein konnte. Darüber hinaus würde er ihr Einblicke gewähren, insbesondere solche, wie gut er seine Ausstrahlung und sein einschüchterndes Aussehen einsetzen konnte.

 **XxX**

Das Gespräch verlief reibungslos. Natürlich konnte Draco die beiden Männer überzeugen, die Weltmeisterschaft in ihrem Land auszutragen. Zuerst gab es die üblichen Befürchtungen, hinsichtlich der Weltmeisterschaft von 1994, aber dank seiner talentierten Zunge – in sämtlichen Bereichen und Regionen – konnte er alles so darlegen, dass Sicherheit die oberste Priorität war und dass das Ministerium alles daran setzen würde, dass die Weltmeisterschaft ohne Vorkommnisse vonstatten ging.

Die Sitzung dauerte zwar ganze vier Stunden, doch es hatte sich gelohnt, denn nicht nur die Zusage bekam Draco, sondern auch die finanzielle Unterstützung der Iren.

Die restlichen vier Stunden verbrachte er mit Granger in der Sportabteilung. Sterlings Ansprache war, wie er feststellte, allem Anschein nach sehr prägend gewesen, weshalb es den beiden Hogwarts-Schülern sogar gestattet war, der weiteren Planung beizuwohnen. Er erhielt Einblicke in Bücher, die man so schnell nicht zu Gesicht bekommen würde. In den Büchern wurden die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vorgeschrieben. Die Beamten zogen sogar in Erwägung, einen Zauber zu konzipieren, den man über die Eingänge legen konnte, um das dunkle Mal oder eine Todesseruniform zu erkennen. Allerdings ignorierte die sture Löwin die hinterlistige Schlange nach dem Gespräch, aber das störte Draco schon gar nicht mehr. Den Krieg wollte sie ja so oder so.

Zu dem Treffen mit Daphne hatte er sich nicht wirklich Mühe gegeben, als sie zurück nach Hogwarts kamen. Er war geduscht, seine Haare waren zerzaust und die Spitze des Eisbergs war, dass er eine normale Jeans und einen dunklen Pullover trug. Völlig untypisch für Draco, da er doch großen Wert auf Prestige und Maßanfertigungen legte und nicht in Kleidung versinken wollte, die in Massenwaren hergestellt wurden. Draco wollte aber nicht glänzen oder Daphne beeindrucken. Von daher hielt er es für ausreichend und angemessen, wenn er sich normal anzog. Mit Blaise hatte er ausgehandelt, dass sie sich in Madam Puddifoots Café treffen würden.

Frauen schienen auch alle dasselbe Bedürfnis zu haben, Männer unnötig warten zu lassen – ganze zehn Minuten stand Draco im Gemeinschaftsraum, bis das blonde Mädchen – in einem Kleid, wovon man nicht unterscheiden konnte, ob es ein Kleid, Rock oder ein Gürtel war – endlich erschien.

„Gut siehst du aus", sinnierte Daphne, während sie sich in Dracos Arm einhakte. „So... adrett."

Er sah zum Davonrennen aus. Ohne einen Hehl daraus zu machen, wie er ihr rotes Kleid fand, kratzte er sich am Hals. „Willst du dich nicht lieber umziehen?" Nichts konnte ihm egaler sein, aber das Kleid oder was auch immer Daphne trug, war sehr grenzwertig. Die dazugehörigen Pumps machten das Bild einer billigen Prostituierten perfekt.

„Gefällt es dir nicht?" Sie warf ihm verliebte Blicke zu und klimperte mit ihren verlängerten Wimpern.

„Nein, bedauerlicherweise nicht", komplementierte Draco seine höflich ausgedrückte Beleidigung. Seinen abstoßenden Blick versuchte er ebenfalls nichts zu verbergen.

„Vielleicht kann ich dich später, dank dieses Kleides, auf andere Gedanken bringen?", flötete sie ihm zwinkernd zu. Ihr Blick war hungrig und verlangend, sie machte Dracos Blicke schon Konkurrenz – mit dem signifikanten Unterschied, dass es nicht Daphne war, der diese Blicke galten. „Wohin gehen wir überhaupt?", wollte sie noch strahlend wissen.

„Madam Puddifoots Café", nuschelte Draco. Oh man, wie gerne würde er wieder rückwärts in seinem Zimmer verschwinden? Wie konnte man so blind und naiv sein? Gefühle, vor allem verliebte Gefühle, benebelten wirklich das Gehirn, andernfalls wäre Daphne spätestens jetzt gegangen, oder? Frauen mochten keine Kritik, wenn es um ihr Aussehen, ihr Gewicht oder um ihre Kleidung ging – Draco sprach aus Erfahrung, da er bereits des Öfteren so ehrlich war. Er ahnte übles, da Daphne bereits anfing, wie ein Wasserfall zu sprechen – schlimmer als Granger und das hieß schon was. Er war bereits nach mehreren Gehminuten so genervt, dass er sie – in einem unfreundlichen Ton – darum bat, endlich ihren Mund zu halten oder ihre Piepsstimme in tiefere Intervallen zu senken.

Erst als sie Blaise und die kleine Weasley sahen, gelang es Daphne, ihren Mund zu halten. Offenbar, so dachte Draco, war sie schockiert, mit wem Blaise an einem Tisch saß.

„Vorstellen muss ich euch ja nicht, oder?", fragte Draco grinsend in die stumme Runde. Ja, er war wirklich ein Arsch, der sich am Leid anderer ergötzte.

„I-ich bin ein wenig -" Daphne fasste sich benommen an ihren Kopf und blinzelte mehrmals. Zum ersten Mal, nachdem sie Ginny Weasley neben Blaise sitzen sah, schien Daphne bei klarem Verstand zu sein. Ihre Stimme klang normal und zitternd. „Hey Blaise, also ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll?", sprach sie stotternd weiter. Ihre Frisur fasste sie dabei nicht an, da sie über eine Stunde an dieser Frisur gearbeitet hatte.

Ginny stand auf und streckte ihr ihre Hand entgegen. Verdutzt, aber auch widerwillig, erwiderte Daphne die Geste und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen.

Draco dagegen war bereits in seinem Suchmodus. Ohne Umschweife hafteten seine Augen auf Weasleys Schultern. Er kniff sie zusammen und suchte fieberhaft nach einem einzigen schwarzen Haar. Das Treffen durfte nicht umsonst sein, wenn doch, hätte er Daphnes Schnatterei umsonst ertragen und das war nicht tragbar. Er musste einfach ein schwarzes Haar auf Weasleys hässlicher Strickjacke finden.

Zwischenzeitlich schlenderte eine kräftige Frau zu ihrem Tisch herüber. Ihr Rouge war dick aufgetragen und auf ihrer Hand balancierte sie ein silbernes Tablett – ganz ohne Zauberei. „Ihr Lieben, was darf ich euch bringen?", fragte Madam Puddifoot.

Die Nächste, mit einer fürchterlichen Stimme, dachte Draco. Er schloss die Augen, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und hoffte, sie würde bald verschwinden und ohne weitere Kommentare ihre Getränke servieren. „Butterbier", knurrte er und konnte hören, wie Daphne einen Kaffee und Ginny und Blaise zusammen eine Kanne Tee bestellten.

„Seid ihr ähm... Seid ihr zusammen?", begann Daphne etwas bedrückt, wonach sie mehrmals zu Draco hinüber sah. Sie versuchte in seinem Blick zu erkennen, ob er davon wusste.

„Ja", ertönte Blaises Stimme kraftvoll.

Dadurch öffnete Draco eines seiner Augen. Blaise schämte sich keinen Augenblick, zuzugeben, dass er und Weasley ein... ein... Paar waren. Die Vorstellung von Blaises perfektem Leben, mit Beziehung, Hund und Haus, wäre Dracos perfekte Hölle. Wie konnte man nur denken, es gäbe die wahre Liebe. Die wahre Liebe war etwas für Frauen, die drittklassige Groschenromane zu ihren Lieblingswerken zählten. Weiterhin beobachtete er, wie Weasleys Wangen sich verfärbten, worauf sich seine Lippen kräuselten und er eindrucksvoll die Nase rümpfte. Er selbst wäre der Letzte, der eine Beziehung wollte. Was er noch weniger wollte, war, dass Weasley Blaise verarschte. Hoffentlich müsste er nicht noch auf Weasley achten, nur um zu erkennen, ob sie es mit Blaise ernst meinte oder nicht.

Wieder wanderten seine Augen, nachdem sie alle ihre Getränke bekamen, akribisch über Weasleys Schultern. Er würde noch wahnsinnig werden, wenn er kein schwarzes Haar fand. Dann müsste er sich wirklich in die kleine Weasley verwandeln und das wollte er unter keinen Umständen! Er wollte Potters Haare, verdammt! Seine Arme verschränkte er, während die restlichen Drei in harmonisches Geplauder verfielen – natürlich war die Harmonie nur gespielt, denn es gab keine Harmonie zwischen einer weiblichen Gryffindor und einer weiblichen Slytherin.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, die Draco nur mühevoll über sich ergehen lassen konnte, stand er auf und fixierte Blaise. „Hast du zwei Minuten?" Die ganze Zeit über saß er mit verschränkten Armen am Tisch und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Immer noch waren alle Tische mit rosa Decken belegt und es schmerzte schon fast in Dracos Augen. Auch hatte er wegen Daphne mehrmals seine Augen verdrehen müssen, angesichts ihrer Gesprächsthemen und er schickte ein Stoßgebet zu Merlin, dass diese Farce bald vorüber gehen würde. Aber was redete er sich hier ein? Schließlich war es seine Idee - somit auch seine Farce.

Verunsichert, ob er die beiden Mädchen wirklich alleine lassen konnte, schaute er abwechselnd zu Ginny und Draco. „Ähm, klar", erwiderte Blaise, in der Hoffnung, Ginny wäre taff genug, sich mit Daphne auseinanderzusetzen.

„Oh, warte!", pfiff Daphne und stand auf. „Ich muss dir ganz dringend etwas zeigen, Draco!" Sie stöckelte den Jungs hinterher, weswegen Blaise perplex stehen.

„Dann ähm... Dann komme ich einfach gleich nach?" Blaise wollte Draco nur ungern alleine lassen, da er sich vorstellen konnte, was genau Daphne ihm zeigen wollte.

Unmittelbar danach, griff Daphne nach Dracos Hand und zog ihn in den Gang, der zu den Toiletten führte. Zuletzt prüfte sie noch einmal, ob sie auch wirklich alleine waren, ehe sie ihren Blick auf Draco festigte und ihn zugleich küssen wollte. Doch auch Draco war flink, indem er das Mädchen konsequent von sich stieß. „Was soll das werden, wenns fertig ist?", fragte er recht ungehalten. „Willst du mir nicht was zeigen?"

„Ja, bin ich gerade dabei", hauchte sie in Dracos Ohr, während ihre Hände sanft über seine Brust wanderten, in der Hoffnung, die hinderlichen Knöpfe seines Hemdes schnell öffnen zu können.

So, sie wollte also, dass er sich das nahm, was er wollte? Draco selbst wusste am besten, dass das nicht funktionierte, aber dieses naive Weib wollte es nicht anders. „Wobei?" Grob griff er in ihre Frisur und ruinierte ihre mühevolle Arbeit. Der blonde Zopf löste sich, wodurch Draco einen besseren Halt in ihren Haaren fand und ihren Kopf zurücklegen konnte.

„Dir etwas spezielles zu zeigen", flüsterte sie weiter und genoss Dracos Dominanz. Ihr Kopf wurde durch Dracos Griff nach oben gehalten und beinah versank sie in seinen Augen.

Nun, er könnte es wenigstens versuchen. Ihre Kleidung war ja nicht wirklich unvorteilhaft. Es war auch nicht wirklich schwierig, ihren Rock zur Seite zu schrieben, das musste er auch nicht. Er hob einfach einen ihren Oberschenkeln an und presste sie mit ihrem Rücken zur Wand. Er wollte keinen Kuss und auch nicht ihre Bluse öffnen. Er wollte einfach nur den Schmerz vergessen. Einen Schmerz, den er nicht genau zuordnen konnte. Hastig öffnete er die Knöpfe seiner Jeans und bahnte sich seinen Weg. Daphne trug nicht einmal ein Höschen, was Draco wieder zeigte, wie leicht sie doch zu haben war, aber das zählte im Moment nicht.

 _Draco wollte vergessen._

 _Draco wollte verdrängen._

Draco ertrug sich selbst nicht und konnte nicht glauben, dass er wirklich schon so weit gehen musste, um sich abzulenken. Seinen harte Erektion positionierte er vor ihrem Eingang und bevor sie ihm auch nur einen Ton entgegen hauchen konnte, stieß er sich so kraftvoll wie möglich in ihre Nässe, die bereits die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel erreicht hatte. Gerade, als sie einen Schrei losschicken wollte, hielt er mit seiner Hand ihren Mund zu, mit der anderen hielt er weiterhin ihren rechten Oberschenkel nach oben. Unterdessen hatte sie ihr linkes Bein automatisch um Draco gewickelt.

Er wurde immer schneller, doch es geschah einfach nichts.

 _Nichts!_

Er sah in Daphnes Gesicht. Konzentrierte sich und versuchte, sich nur auf sie zu zentralisieren. Er fokussierte ihre Augen. Die grünblauen Augen, die ihm entgegenblickten und... und die sich zunehmend in eine grünbraune Farbe verwandelten. Scheiße, seine Sinne spielten mit ihm, sie quälten ihn und vor seinen Augen erschien Granger.

Granger, wie er sie gegen die Wand stemmte und sich in ihr vergrub. Wie er sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Schlüsselbein verteilte. Wie sie anmutig ihren Kopf in den Nacken legte, obwohl Dracos Hand darum geschlungen war. Merlin, nein... Er konnte nicht mehr! Abrupt hielt er inne. Als ob er versteinert worden wäre und Daphne hing, verwirrt über diesen unerwarteten Abbruch, in seinen Armen.

„Draco?"

Leise drang eine Stimme in seinen Gehörgang, doch er wollte sie gar nicht hören. Grundgütiger! Er war wirklich besessen von Granger. Nichts wollte er mehr, als sie und ihren gottverdammten Körper. Er wollte wissen, wie sie unter ihrer Robe aussah. Er wollte mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihre Haut, über ihre Brüste und ihren empfindlichsten Punkt gleiten. Er wollte mit ihr verschmelzen. Sie zum Glühen und zum Schreien bringen.

„Draco?"

„Was, verdammt? Was ist?", brüllte er sie an und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Er schloss blitzschnell die Knöpfe seiner Hose und kämmte sich die Haare, die nach vorne gefallen waren, zurück. Kühl und distanziert musterte er das blonde Mädchen vor sich. „Sprich endlich, verflucht! Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen", befahl Draco spöttisch, doch sein Blick war alles andere, als von Hohn gezeichnet. Hass und Wut spiegelten sich darin. Etwas, was Draco selbst als seine Königsdisziplin bezeichnete – Wut zeigen und Angst einjagen. Das Treffen hier war unnötig. Er konnte gehen. Er fand einfach keine beschissenen Haare auf Weasleys Schultern oder gar auf ihrer Kleidung, obwohl er sie gründlich absuchte – soviel Scharfsinn traute er seinen Augen einfach zu. Genauso unnötig war das Treffen mit Daphne, denn es lenkte ihn nicht ab!

„Ich... Wieso hast du... aufgehört? Was hast du plötzlich?"

„Nichts, was dich angeht!" Wütend zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Mädchen, das sich erschrocken gegen die Wand lehnte. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und ihr Mund verzog sich vor Angst. _„Obliviate!"_ Er traf Daphne, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, geschweige denn sie vorzuwarnen. Abschätzig drehte er seinen Zauberstab immer weiter, um ihr Gedächtnis - was das Geschehene betraf - gänzlich auszulöschen. Ihr Blick änderte sich und verträumt starrte sie ihm entgegen, so lange, bis Draco ihr irgendeine Erinnerung eingepflanzt hatte. Sobald sie wieder bei Verstand wäre, würde sie denken, sie hätte sich schlichtweg verlaufen und ihr eigentliches Ziel wäre _Zonko's Scherzartikelladen._

Er schloss seinen Umhang und kehrte schnaubend und blindwütig zum Ausgang, bis Blaise ihn einholte.

„Draco, wohin gehst du?"

„Zurück und an eurer Stelle würde ich mich schleunigst vom Acker machen. Ich habe Daphnes Erinnerung bereits gelöscht." Er blickte zu der rundlichen Dame, die ihn skeptisch und misstrauisch ansah, aber von dem Gespräch zwischen Blaise und Draco nichts mitbekam. Frech grinsend packte er mehrere Galleonen aus seinem Umhang und knallte sie auf eine der rosa Platzdeckchen und verschwand. Ob Blaise und die kleine Weasley schnell genug verschwanden, war ihm egal. Es war ab hier nicht mehr sein Problem. Nein, er hatte ein ganz anderes Problem und das hatte grünbraune Augen und braune, lockige Haare. Verdammt! Er konnte nicht einmal mehr mit einer anderen Frau Sex haben, ohne dass Granger seine Gedanken einnahm. Dieses Verlangen nahm immer größere und gefährlichere Ausmaße an, die Draco schnellstens beseitigen musste, da er sie ansonsten nicht mehr kontrollieren könnte. Besser gestern als heute. Von nun an würde er so lange in Abstinenz leben, bis er genug Informationen über Granger gesammelt und analysiert hatte. Erst, wenn er sie gehabt hätte, sah er Besserung – vorher nicht. Nun setzte Draco seine gesamte Hoffnung auf seinen Plan und darauf, dass Granger nicht mehr allzu lange standhaft bleiben konnte. Missmutig und sauer trat er den Rückweg zum Schloss an...


	10. Eine Erkenntnis jagt die nächste

**\- Kapitel zehn -**

 **Eine Erkenntnis jagt die nächste**

Bereit für den neuen Tag und bereit, Malfoy zu ertragen, saß Hermine mit einem Stift in ihrem Mund am Frühstückstisch. Sie markierte sich wichtige Passagen auf ihrem Pergament, das neben einem aufgeklappten Buch lag. Wichtige Textstellen, damit sie den Anschluss im Unterricht nicht verlor. Darüber hinaus machte sie sich Gedanken, ob sie Sterling fragen könnte, zumindest für einen Tag woanders arbeiten zu können - _ohne_ Malfoy. Es wäre ohnegleichen eine Erleichterung für Hermine, aber ob ihr diese Frage zustand? Im Normalfall nicht. Aber noch lieber wäre sie in der Muggelabteilung, doch leider waren Susan und Anthony dort eingesetzt worden. Schade eigentlich. Ansonsten hätte sie Malfoy _gerne_ die positiven Seiten der Welt gezeigt, die er verabscheute, aber was nicht war, konnte ja noch werden, überlegte die junge Gryffindor schadenfroh. Das Büro, das für die Sicherheit zuständig war, hätte sie auch gerne angenommen, aber konnte sie so dreist sein und einfach nachfragen? Trotz der Erkenntnis, dass ihr das nicht zustand?

Was, wenn man den Grund wissen wollte? Was, wenn sie von ihren Erfahrungen mit Malfoy berichten würde? Würde man ihr Glauben schenken? Schlussendlich würde Malfoy sich wieder nur selbst beweihräuchern, während er parallel behauptete, wie sozial, karitativ, barmherzig und einsichtig er wäre und sobald er mit Hermine alleine war, das genaue Gegenteil bewies. Verflucht, sie wollte sich nicht wieder - wie vor Anbeginn des Praktikums in McGonagalls Büro - die Blöße geben.

Inzwischen hatte sich auch Ginny zu ihrem Tisch gesellt. Schmunzelnd konnte Hermine beobachten, wie Blaise Ginny zuwinkte und mit Malfoy zum Slytherintisch spazierte.

„Gestern hat es wohl ein wenig länger gedauert, was?", ärgerte Hermine im nächsten Atemzug ihre beste Freundin und schob den Brotkorb in Ginnys Reichweite. Ihr war gestern Abend sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass Ginny erst gegen elf in den Schlafsaal zurückkehrte, wohl darauf bedacht unentdeckt zu bleiben.

Ginny schaufelte sich stattdessen Rührei und Toast auf ihren Teller. Sie wollte Hermine keine Angriffsfläche bieten, denn sie hatte sehr lange und intensiv über Hermines Worte, anlässlich der Beziehung zu Blaise, nachgedacht. In vielerlei Ansichten hatte Hermine womöglich auch recht, aber nicht, was Ginny und Blaise betraf. „Ich war mit Blaise und Malfoy in Hogsmeade." Nun, damit würde sie Hermine gewiss schocken. Genüsslich ließ sie ihre Gabel, vollgepackt mit Rührei, in ihren Mund wandern.

„Du warst _mit Malfoy_ in Hogsmeade?" Hermine fielen fast die Augen aus den dazugehörigen Höhlen. Ohne auf ihren Teller zu achten, schob sie den Löffel, der überfüllt mit Haferflocken war, in den Mund. Ihr Blick war starr auf ihre Freundin gerichtet, weshalb der Geschmack der Haferflocken, sowie ihre Hausaufgaben nur noch bedingt interessant waren. Viel zu gebannt hing sie an Ginnys Lippen.

 _„Und Blaise"_ , betonte Ginny abermals und schenkte ihrem Frühstück nun bedeutend mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Nebenbei griff sie nach dem Orangensaft und befüllte einen der Kelche, die auf ihrem Tisch standen.

„Aha." Hermine war sprachlos. Das, was Ginny offensichtlich erreichen wollte, war eingetreten. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie reagieren sollte. Ob sie überhaupt darauf reagieren sollte? War es ein alberner Test von Ginny, um zu erkennen, wie weit sie in Hermines Gegenwart gehen konnte? Bluffte Ginny und wollte Hermine einfach nur einen Streich - der gelang - spielen?

„Vielleicht solltest du wissen", Ginny genoss ihr Frühstück, wie man unschwer erkennen konnte, nachdem sie ihr Rührei verschlang, um anschließend ihren Toast mit Marmelade zu bestreichen. Abschließend legte sie eine Scheibe Käse darauf. Eine Eigenschaft, die sie von Ron übernommen hatte. Auch er liebte diese Kombination. „Dass Malfoy gar nicht so übel ist, wie du denkst oder dir... vielleicht einreden willst. Er war höflich und nicht frech. Außerdem war er mit Daphne in Madam Puddifoots Café."

Oh, was erzählte Ginny? Malfoy war mit Daphne dort? Ein Grund mehr, vorsichtig zu sein oder war Hermine gefangen in Vorurteilen? Nein, Daphne schien keine vertrauenswürdige Person zu sein, aber welcher Slytherin war schon vertrauenswürdig? „Was? Ginny, Daphne wird dich und Blaise verraten", zischte Hermine besorgt. Die große Halle war noch nicht von den lauten Stimmen der Schüler erfüllt worden, womit die Gefahr - belauscht zu werden - ausgeschlossen war, doch hütete sich Hermine, ihre Warnung allzu laut auszusprechen. „Oder willst du es Harry und Ron endlich sagen?"

„Erst, wenn du uns erzählst, was mit _dir_ los ist?", ergänzte Ginny nonchalant und schaute das erste Mal an diesem Morgen mit ernsthaften Gesichtszügen zu ihrer Häuserkameradin. „Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas bedrückt."

Jetzt! Jetzt wäre die allerbeste Gelegenheit, zu sagen, was ihr wirklich auf dem Herzen lag. Sie hätte sich ihre Ängste und Schwächen von der Seele reden können. Ginny bot es ihr ernsthaft an. Ihre beste Freundin sah, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Hermine hätte Ginny endlich erzählen können, was Malfoy für ein Mensch war. Sie könnte Ginnys Bild, das sie von Malfoy hatte, innerhalb weniger Sekunden zerstören. Er war nämlich übel und unhöflich. Das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was Ginny behauptete - Malfoy war einfach nur ein guter Schauspieler. Nichts wäre einfacher und alles, was Hermine tat, war, ihre Haare über die Schulter zu werfen und pikiert in Ginnys Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich stehe etwas unter Stress. Das Ministerium ist anstrengend." Kurz überlegte Hermine. „Außerdem", ja, das könnte sie Ginny erzählen, „ist unser Abteilungsleiter, Robin Sterling, ziemlich nett."

 _„Nett?"_ , hakte Ginny mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht nach. „Wie sieht er aus?"

„Er ist nett!", beharrte Hermine und ließ ihre Hände auf die Tischplatte sinken. Zu wild wollte sie nun auch nicht gestikulieren, weil das ein Indiz wäre, dass Hermine auf etwas anderes, was nicht mit ihren Hausaufgaben im Zusammenhang stand, ein Auge geworfen hätte. „Er ist groß, blond und hat stahlblaue Augen", sinnierte sie unbedacht weiter, was eigentlich sehr ungewöhnlich für sie war. Für Hermine waren Äußerlichkeiten nicht von Bedeutung, aber Robin Sterling war... er war eben nicht unattraktiv.

„Ein klassischer Malfoy-Verschnitt also", neckte Ginny ihre Freundin weiter, bevor sie einen Schluck Orangensaft trank. „Warst du nicht diejenige, die mir noch sagte, dass man nach zwei Mal sehen, oder irgendetwas in der Art, nicht sagen kann, dass derjenige toll ist oder man ihn liebt?"

„Moment mal", wehrte Hermine sich lachend. „Ich liebe ihn nicht. Schwärmen und jemanden lieben, dazwischen liegen Welten und ein Malfoy-Verschnitt ist er auch nicht, weil -"

„Stimmt, Malfoy hat _keine_ stahlblauen Augen", pflichtete Ginny ihr bei, was eher sarkastisch gemeint war.

„Nein, weil Robin Sterling kein verkommener, arroganter und selbstverliebter Mensch ist. Dinge, die Malfoy quasi erfunden hat oder seine weiteren Vornamen sein könnten." Hermine wollte gar nicht über Malfoy reden und Ginny machte ihn gerade zum Mittelpunkt. „Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, warst du doch diejenige, die mit Malfoy in Hogsmeade war." Als sie Ginnys Blick sah, kicherte sie abermals. „Stimmt, und mit Blaise warst du dort", fügte sie hinzu.

„Du musst aber zugeben, dass er schon gut aussieht, oder?"

„Malfoy? Aussehen alleine macht noch keinen schönen Menschen aus. Charakterlich ist Malfoy ein ziemlich hässlicher Mensch." Seine Worte, wie er sie im zweiten Schuljahr Schlammblut nannte, waren erniedrigend und verletzend. Nie gab Hermine zu, wie sehr ihr das zusetzte, aber in Wirklichkeit tat es ihr damals immens weh. Ein Wort grob fahrlässig zu benutzen, weil Hermines Herkunft nicht mit seiner konform ging, war abstoßend, infernalisch und niederträchtig. Er war und blieb eine suspekte Persönlichkeit. Jemand, dem man nicht trauen durfte und wenn, dann nur soweit man ihn sah.

„Vielleicht solltest du darüber mal hinwegsehen und wenigstens anfangen, ihn als Menschen zu sehen? Wir sind doch alle älter geworden." War das gerade ein Vorwurf von Ginnys Seite aus? Es lag ihr fern, Hermine zu belehren, aber Hermine war so verbissen auf ihre Meinung, die Malfoy betraf. „Manche Menschen muss man erst besser kennenlernen."

„Ich verstehe deine Reaktion, Ginny. Du bist mit Blaise zusammen und willst nicht, dass man über ihn oder seine Freunde schlecht denkt, aber das ist naiv. Zu denken, Malfoy kann man nur anhand seines Äußeren beurteilen. Malfoy ist ein Chauvinist. Er ist ein -"

„Okay, okay!", unterbrach Ginny sie und hob ihre Hände, damit Hermine die nächsten Worte nicht aussprechen konnte. Ginny hatte gelernt, dass Hermine und Malfoy keine Freunde mehr werden würden, aber sie selbst lernte Malfoy – bedingt durch Blaise – kennen und musste feststellen, dass Draco Malfoy gar kein so großes Ekel war, wie er immer darzustellen versuchte. Vielleicht war es damals auch nur ein Hilferuf von ihm, was der Grund seines damaligen Verhaltens war?

„Malfoy ist ein unverstandenes Kind. Man kann ihn nicht mehr ändern. Alle seine Eigenschaften wird er beibehalten, wozu auch Dreistigkeit und Taktlosigkeit zählen." Während Hermine über Malfoy herfiel, bemerkten die beiden Mädchen nicht, wie Blaise und das Ziel ihrer verbalen Attacken zu ihrem Tisch kamen.

Draco verschränkte belustigt die Arme, wohingegen Blaise stoisch die Szenerie beobachtete. „Wieder einmal hast du alles mit deinem messerscharfen Verstand pauschalisiert, Granger. Gratulation."

Nicht weniger erschrocken als Ginny, drehte sich Hermine zu den beiden Männern herum, doch war es Malfoy, den sie hasserfüllt ansah. „Ich pauschalisiere nichts, ich stelle fest, Malfoy!" Anmutig wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu. Sie verallgemeinerte? Nein, denn sie wusste, zu was Todesser im Stande waren.

„Dann würdest du ja merken, wie anders ich geworden bin, im Gegensatz zu früher."

„Ja, du hast dich in einen noch schlimmeren Misanthropen verwandelt", erklärte Hermine sachlich und wollte weiter ihre Haferflocken essen, als Malfoy sie wieder unterbrach. Dreist wie er war, ließ er sich einfach neben sie sinken, da weder Harry noch Ron anwesend waren. Angeekelt schaute sie zu Ginny, woneben nun auch Blaise Platz genommen hatte. Wohin konnte sie noch schauen? War es mittlerweile üblich, dass Slytherins an ihrem Tisch saßen? Beharrten Slytherins nicht immer auf ihren Stolz? Wenn ja, war davon nicht mehr viel übrig, dachte Hermine.

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich mich zum Positiven verändert habe, oder?" Sein Blick war nicht hilfesuchend, als er Blaises Blick erwiderte. Angewohnheit trieb ihn dazu, seinen Freund anzusehen und auf dessen Bestätigung zu warten. „Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich mich verändert habe. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Blaise gab ihm die Bestätigung nicht. Stattdessen neigte er verlegen seinen Kopf nach unten - hinab zu seinen Händen.

Was? Blaises Blick war beschämt auf seine Hände gerichtet? Weswegen? Wegen seines Auftritts? Oder hatte die kleine Weasley ihn bereits um den Finger gewickelt, dass er dazu neigte - ähnlich wie Gregory - zu verweichlichen? Wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte Draco auch nicht, denn jemand schrie durch die große Halle.

„Was zur Hölle?", brüllte Ron, der am Portal der großen Halle stand. Noch immer war die Halle fast leer, bis auf ein paar vereinzelte Schüler, die sich erschrocken umdrehten und am frühen Morgen wohl kein Gezanke gewöhnt waren. Eilig marschierte der jüngste Sohn der Weasleys an den Tischen vorbei, direkt auf die kleine Gruppe, die am Gryffindortisch saß, zu. „Was soll _das_ werden?", fauchte Ron, nachdem er vor den Vieren angekommen war. Sein Kopf wirbelte hin und her - angefangen bei Malfoy, über Hermine und Ginny, bis er schlussendlich bei Blaise ankam und die Prozedur wiederholen wollte.

„Wir tragen zur Häuservereinigung bei", erwiderte Draco gelassen und rieb sich über seinen Umhang. „Etwas, wovon du anscheinend noch nicht gehört hast, Weasley?"

„Du -"

„Ron, bleib ruhig!", mahnte Harry, der schnaubend hinter Ron ankam und ihn inmitten einer Beleidigung, welche der schwarzhaarige Junge sicher befürwortet hätte, unterbrach. Unterdessen suchte er Malfoys Blick, doch dieser wich ihm aus, was Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Wie, ruhig bleiben? Harry, das sind Malfoy und Zabini, erinnerst du dich?", keifte Ron weiter, der aufgebracht nach einem goldenen Kelch greifen wollte, den er einem der beiden - egal wem - überziehen konnte, doch Harry hielt ihn konsequent an seinem Umhang zurück. „Wie soll man da ruhig bleiben, wenn man am frühen Morgen durch solche Gesichter belästigt wird?"

Lachend erhob sich Draco. Weasley war einen halben Kopf größer, aber das störte ihn nicht. In einem Duell würde Weasley sowieso den Kürzeren ziehen. Nur dank Grangers Gehirn und Potters Flexibilität gelang es Weasley, heil aus diesem Krieg heraus zu kommen. Alleine wäre er untergegangen. Sang- und klanglos! „Weasley", jetzt sollte er eigentlich aufpassen, aber er ging das Risiko ein, denn von Weasleys beschränktem Wesen ging keine wesentliche Gefahr aus, „ich habe es Potter schon gesagt. Er kann sich nicht einmal ein Brot schmieren. Was mir zu dir einfällt, ist, dass du ohne Granger und Potter nicht einmal lebensfähig bist. Was, in Salazars Namen, willst _du_ eigentlich immer? Abgesehen von deiner vorlauten Klappe, hast du mir doch nichts entgegenzusetzen. Oh, doch. Ich vergaß. Du verfügst über ein hohes Maß an Dummheit!"

„Hörs dir an, Harry", schimpfte Ron. Immer wieder versuchte er sich aus Harrys Griff, der sich fest um Rons Umhang wickelte, loszureißen – doch Harry bleib standhaft. „Da willst du das Gute in Malfoy sehen?", forderte Ron nun eine Antwort von Harry ein.

Auch Hermine und Ginny standen auf. Dracos schockierter Ausdruck erspähte dagegen Potters entgleisendes Gesicht. Das war der Grund? Potter suchte in ihm einen guten Kern? Merlin... Salazar würde im Grabe rotieren, wenn er wüsste, was aus den Schülern seines Hauses wurde. Blaise verweichlichte und Potter dachte, in Draco befände sich etwas Gutes... Dennoch musste er seine Fassung bewahren, woraufhin er Harry perfide entgegen grinste. „Wirklich rührend, Potter." Aus purer Ironie fasste sich Draco an seine linke Brust und täuschte Schockiertheit vor. „Es muss dich in ein tiefes Loch stürzen, wenn ich dir sage, dass du keinen guten Kern in mir finden wirst."

„Siehs dir an!", brüllte Ron erneut. „Er macht sich noch lustig. Darüber, dass du ihm seinen Arsch gerettet hast! Deine Fresse gehört dir eingeschlagen, du dämliches Frettchen."

„Du bist ja genauso süß, Weasley." Er war eigentlich genervt von Weasleys ständigen Zwischenrufen, aber er musste Haltung bewahren. Allerdings verlangte sein Stolz, dass er Weasley Grenzen aufzeigen musste, was in Anbetracht der Situation recht schwierig war, denn mehr als Hohn und Spott hatte er für diesen rothaarigen Grizzlybären nicht übrig.

„Hört doch endlich auf!", mischte sich Hermine geschlagen ein. „Wie könnt ihr euren Zwist immer wieder mit Hass bekämpfen? Dann könnte man Feuer genauso gut mit Öl löschen!" Ihre Arme hingen kraftlos an ihrer Seite. Sie war diejenige, die sich Harry anvertrauen wollte – es zumindest in Erwägung zog, weil sie nicht mehr konnte und nun war sie wieder beim Status Quo. Statt Entkräftung zu zeigen, musste sie Nerven beweisen und den Streit zwischen den jungen Männern klären, bevor sie sich am Ende mit gezückten Zauberstäben gegenüberstanden. Die Quintessenz, sich zu vertragen, war so einfach; doch waren sie allesamt zu stolz – auch Hermine. Sie konnte selbst nicht über Malfoys Fehler hinwegsehen.

Auch Draco hing seinen Gedanken nach. Die Chance war zum Greifen nah... Er müsste Potter nur anrempeln und ihm ein Haar von seinem hässlichen Kopf reißen. Man würde seine Absichten gar nicht bemerken, aufgrund des Streits und der anbahnenden Katastrophe. Grundgütiger! Noch nie war sich Draco so unsicher, wie jetzt gerade.

Was, wenn es doch auffiel? Wie sollte Draco sich aus dieser Affäre ziehen?

Doch, jetzt! Es gäbe keinen besseren Augenblick.

Die Chance war einfach zu perfekt. Potter bettelte quasi darum, so, wie er Draco gegenüberstand und versuchte, auf Weasley einzureden. Draco musste diese Ablenkung ausnutzen. Jetzt oder nie!

Er ging zwei Schritte auf Weasley zu, während er noch einmal zu Granger sah. _'Slytherin bleibt wohl Slytherin. Du lässt mir keine Wahl'_ , dachte er und grinste sardonisch, ehe er Weasley zurück in Potters Arme schubste. „Weasley, dein Fehler war es, sich mit mir anzulegen. Du nennst mich dämlich, obwohl du die perfektionierte Talentfreiheit aus Großbritannien bist?" Alles ging so verdammt schnell.

Weder Blaise, Ginny oder Hermine konnten rechtzeitig reagieren. Draco hatte darauf gehofft, dass Potter dazwischen ging. Was er schlussendlich auch tat – war aber zu erwarten. Das Narbengesicht konnte eben nicht mit ansehen, dass sich einer seiner Freunde dem _großen, mächtigen_ Draco Malfoy stellen musste. Natürlich sprang Potter für Weasley in die Bresche und stellte sich schützend vor ihn, da der Goldjunge wusste, wie unterlegen Weasley Draco war.

Im Eifer des Gefechts packte Draco die Gelegenheit beim Schopf. Seine Zähne blitzten hervor, ehedem er Potter in den Schwitzkasten nahm. Er hielt Potters Rübe in einer Art Schraubstockgriff, während er ihn gleichzeitig um mehrere Haare erleichterte, bevor er Potter in die Freiheit entließ. Als würde sein Leben davon abhängen, hielt Draco die Haare – von denen er sich erhoffte, sie würden ihn einen Schritt weiterbringen – eisern fest. Mit der anderen Hand rieb er sich seine Haare zurück und grinste Potter jovial entgegen. „Was musst du dich auch immer dazwischen stellen, Potter? Das wird dir noch zum Verhängnis!"

„Malfoy, es reicht auch irgendwann!" Merlin, was war das? Harry setzte die Brille, die durch das Gerangel zu Boden fiel, auf seine Nase zurück. Seine Gedanken galten Hermine, sonst würde er Malfoy gerne fragen, weshalb er sie beobachtet hatte, so hielt er sich aber zurück, um Hermine nicht unnötig zu ängstigen. „Dir wirds irgendwann zum Verhängnis, wenn du dich nicht änderst – zum Positiven!", fuhr Harry fort, als er Malfoys gellendes Gelächter wahrnahm, nachdem er sich zu Ron umwandte.

„Du machst dir doch hoffentlich keine Sorgen?", äffte Draco in einer disharmonischen Geste nach und verschränkte seine Arme. Wenn Potter sich um ihn sorgen würde, würde er die glatte Wand hochlaufen; angesichts des Zorns und der Wut. Aber davon abgesehen, war er auch viel zu beflügelt davon, dass er endlich Potters Haare in seiner Hand hielt. Draco dachte, dass ihn jetzt nichts mehr aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Seine Laune stieg minutiös an. Demzufolge wollte er auch einen humoristischen Effekt erzeugen, als er ständig in die Gesichter der fünf Übrigen lachte.

Es ging ihm jetzt einfach viel zu gut.

„Malfoy, solltest du nicht lieber deine Zunge zügeln?", fragte Harry furchtlos und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften, da er Malfoys Lachen als Provokation empfand. Es war ganz offensichtlich doch ein Fehler, Malfoy vor Askaban zu bewahren und in einem Punkt schien Malfoy auch noch recht zu behalten und das störte ihn enorm. Harry würde sich sein Genick brechen, wenn er immer das Gute in den Menschen suchte...

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich genieße einfach eure blöden Gesichter zu sehr." Draco kam jetzt erst richtig in Fahrt. In fünf Tagen konnte er den Trank zu sich nehmen und Granger ausfragen – in Potters Gestalt! Granger käme niemals auf den Gedanken, den heiligen Sankt Potter zu belügen. Endlich bekam er Antworten – ehrliche Antworten. Er hielt die fehlende Zutat endlich in seinen Händen.

„Du gehst jetzt besser. Du ebenfalls", sagte Harry in Blaises Richtung.

„Denk nicht", drohend hob Draco seinen Zeigefinger, „dass du uns befehlen kannst, wann und wohin wir gehen." Langsam sank seine Hand zu seinem Hosenbund zurück, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er seinen Stab ziehen sollte. Vor allem nicht, als Potters Augen der eingeschlagenen Richtung seiner Hand folgte.

„Lass deinen Stab dort, wo er ist, Malfoy!"

Er hatte das letzte Wort. Nicht Harry Potter! „Leg es nicht drauf an, Narbengesicht", schnaubte er in Ermangelung besserer Worte verächtlich. Missmutig drehte er sich weg, passierte die engen Gassen entlang der Tische und der junge Slytherin wusste, er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass Potter seinen Stab nicht zog, wenn Draco ihm den Rücken zukehrte. Er kannte den Goldjungen einfach viel zu lange, um sich sicher zu sein, dass ihm dafür der nötige Mut und die gewisse Raffinesse fehlten, um jemanden hinterrücks anzugreifen. Deswegen dauerte es auch so lange, bis Potter Erfolg im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord hatte. Gryffindors waren so leichtsinnig, während Draco - ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken - Potter hinterhältig angegriffen hätte..

„War nicht besonders schlau, Potter so anzufahren, oder?", flüsterte Blaise nachträglich. „Potter kann dir in vielen Dingen gefährlich werden."

Augenblicklich stoppte Draco seinen besten Freund. Er schlug ihm die Hand vor die Brust, was Blaise zum Stehen bewog. „Potter kann _mir_ gefährlich werden? Inwiefern? Hat die kleine Weasley etwas gesagt?" Zum Teil wurde Draco hellhörig, zum anderen Teil fand er Blaises Aussage mehr als lustig. Draco war nicht mehr der kleine, naive Junge, den man einfach so entwaffnen konnte. Sein Selbstbewusstsein war so gigantisch, dass er behaupten würde, er wäre Potter ebenbürtig und könnte es mit dem Auserwählten aufnehmen.

„Es wäre nett, wenn du sie wenigstens Ginny nennst, okay?" Blaise wirkte sauer. Er war auch sauer – mehr als das. Er war wütend auf Draco.

„Nennt sie mich Draco?", wollte Draco enerviert wissen. „Ich denke nicht."

„Dann kannst du ja auch den Anfang machen und dich bessern, oder?" Blaise blieb stehen, während Draco einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte.

Er sollte den Anfang machen? Sicher nicht. Er wurde immer dazu getrieben, seine gute Seite zu zeigen und doch bewiesen ihm die Menschen in seiner gesamten Umgebung – von Hogwarts angefangen bis Malfoy Manor – dass es schlicht und ergreifend keinen Grund gab, eine andere Seite zu zeigen. Jeder erwartete, dass er sich änderte, aber die Gegenseite keine Anstalten machte, sich ebenfalls zu ändern. Ständig trat man ihm mit Missgunst, Neid und Intoleranz gegenüber. Wieso sollte ausgerechnet er sich ändern, wenn die Menschen – auch Granger – in ihm noch den bösen, gefährlichen Todesser sahen? „Träum weiter, Blaise. Ich bin nicht derjenige, der jemandem was beweisen muss."

„Nein? Du denkst also wirklich, dass du Granger mit deiner sadistischen Ader beeindrucken kannst? Viel Erfolg, denn das wird nicht funktionieren. Du hast Daphne doch nur benutzt. In Wirklichkeit willst du Granger doch gar nicht vergessen und dieses kleine Ablenkungsmanöver mit Daphne kam dir doch nur gelegen, oder irre ich mich?" Die Wahrheit konnte schmerzen, absolut, aber Blaise war nicht länger gewillt, Draco in Watte zu packen. Draco musste realisieren, dass das, wie er weiter verfahren wollte, keine Früchte tragen würde.

„Wie ich mit Granger umspringe, hat dich nicht zu interessieren", blaffte Draco seinem Wegbegleiter entgegen.

„Doch, Draco. Doch, es hat mich genau dann zu interessieren, wenn du Granger in irgendwelche Gefahren bringst."

„Was willst du überhaupt? Man könnte meinen, du versuchst über die kleine Weasley nur an Granger heranzukommen." Es wurde auch Draco zu bunt. Man verlangte immer die unmöglichsten Dinge von ihm, aber andere Leute waren nicht bereit, irgendwelche Opfer zu bringen. Blaise zum Beispiel musste sich als einen Moralapostel aufspielen. Die kleine Weasley war der Mittel zum Zweck und Granger sträubte sich vor allem und jedem. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich vermutlich nur schon auf, sobald der Name Malfoy fiel. Draco hätte nicht soviel frühstücken können, wie er kotzen wollte. Nach der Schule wollte er eine magische Ausbildung bei Gringotts anfangen, doch nach und nach wurde der Wunsch eher zu einer Qual und immer mehr festigte sich der Gedanke, auszuwandern. Egal wohin. Hauptsache weg von Lucius und Dracos angeblichen Freunden, die er nur noch als Bekannte titulierte.

„Ich versuche nicht über Ginny an Granger heran zu kommen. Ich wäre lebensmüde, wenn ich mich in Ginny verliebe und den Zorn ihres Bruders, sowie die Wut von Potter, grundlos in Kauf nehmen würde, nur um an Granger heranzukommen. Das ist doch grotesk, was du mir unterstellst." Blaises Mund wollte schon aufklappen, doch seine Zunge rollte sich einfach weiter und die Worte kullerten nur so aus seinem Mund. „Die Eifersucht spricht aus dir, sonst nichts. Du kannst es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn du daran denkst, dass Granger sich eventuell in jemanden – der _nicht du_ bist – verlieben könnte und du dich damit abfinden müsstest. Wenn dem so ist, so sage ich dir, ändere dich! Du wirst Granger andernfalls gänzlich verlieren! Sie wird dir entgleiten." Blaise war schon lange kein Freund der Manipulation mehr. Er wollte Draco auf den richtigen Weg weisen und nicht auf den einfachen - andernfalls sah er schwarz.

Schon wieder dieses sinnwidrige Gespräch, dass Draco eifersüchtig war. Das war völlig an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Draco war nicht eifersüchtig und würde es auch nicht werden. Bevor dies geschah, müsste die Riesenkrake, die im schwarzen See hauste, ihn in die Tiefe reißen. Auch wollte Draco die Stimmung, die kurz vor der Eskalation stand, retten, worauf er seinen Arm feudal um Blaises Schultern legte. Wahrscheinlich tat Draco das zum ersten Mal – er erinnerte sich jedenfalls nicht an eine ähnliche Situation. „Du verwechselst Eifersucht mit Anspruch. Ich beanspruche nur Grangers Körper, nicht mehr."

„Ah ja", akzentuierte Blaise. Dracos Aussage hatte – trotz seiner angestiegenen Laune – einen faden Beigeschmack, den Blaise noch nicht ganz einschätzen konnte. „Dann sag ihr das doch?"

„Was glaubst du, was ich getan habe?"

„Wie?" Blaises Augen wurden größer. Eigentlich sagte Blaise das nur zum Spaß. Nie ging er davon aus, dass Draco wirklich so abnormal dreist war. Obwohl, wenn er länger darüber nachdachte, konnte er sich durchaus vorstellen, dass Draco eben genauso dreist war, wie er vor Blaise gerade zugab. Es sollte für Blaise eigentlich nichts Neues sein und doch schaffte es Draco, ihn wieder einmal zu verblüffen. „Du hast ihr deine ernsthaften Absichten verdeutlicht?"

„Ja?" War das verwerflich? Jetzt war er wenigstens in der Hinsicht ehrlich und das schien auch nicht gut gewesen zu sein. Was denn nun? Ehrlichkeit währte am längsten, oder nicht? „Ich war sehr detailliert, was das anging", stellte Draco ernst klar.

Blaise schüttelte erschüttert seinen Kopf. Er war sich unsicher, was er davon halten sollte. Natürlich schätzte auch Blaise die Ehrlichkeit, aber war es nicht oft besser, wenn man den Mund hielt, bezüglich solcher Absichten? Oder versteckte Draco absichtlich seine Gefühle, um vor Granger nicht sein Gesicht zu verlieren? „Du bist verrückt. Völlig verrückt", bemerkte Blaise

 **XxX**

Die Gemüter hatten sich minimal beruhigt. Allerdings wollte Ron auf dem Weg zum Unterricht weiter stänkern und gegen Malfoy hetzen, doch schenkten Hermine, Harry und Ginny ihm kein Gehör – nur so konnte man den Sprössling der Weasleys zur Räson bringen. Darüber hinaus war Ron trotz allem ein sehr liebenswerter Mensch, wenngleich er seinen Unmut, was Malfoy anging, schwer verbergen konnte. Deshalb mussten sie immer den Weg des geringeren Widerstandes gehen.

Im Ministerium hatten sie nur kurz die Gelegenheit mit Robin Sterling zu sprechen, da er zu einem wichtigen Geschäftstermin musste. Stattdessen musste sie mit Malfoy den Weg zur Mysteriumsabteilung alleine zurücklegen. Toll, nicht nur, dass sie mit Malfoy wieder alleine war, nein, sie näherten sich auch einem Abteil, das in Hermine keine guten Erinnerung hervorrief. Jäh war ihr Interesse - das vor Beginn des Praktikums, bezüglich der mystischen Räume präsent war - mit einem Ruck verschwunden. Hier starb Sirius – der von seiner eigenen Cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange, mit dem _Avada Kedavra-Fluch_ belegt wurde. Gott, das Bild, wie Sirius durch einen unsichtbaren Schleier eines noch unheimlicheren Torbogens fiel, stahl sich abermalig vor ihre Augen - als... als wäre es gestern gewesen.

Die kleine Tür mit dem großen, goldenen Knauf kam zum Vorschein und selbst Malfoy hatte den ganzen Weg über seinen Mund gehalten – bis jetzt. Plötzlich fühlte er sich wieder dazu verpflichtet, seinen Mund zu öffnen.

„Angst, Granger?", flüsterte Draco hinter ihr und konnte ihren Duft einatmen. Merlin, sie roch so verdammt gut, dass er sie gerne gepackt und geküsst hätte. Ihr natürlicher Duft brachte ihn um den Verstand und hüllte seine gesamte Gestalt ein.

„Wovor genau?", äußerte sie ihre Frage unkonzentriert und umfasste den Griff. Sie schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der sich in ihrer Speiseröhre gebildet hatte einfach hinunter. Alles schien an die Oberfläche kommen zu wollen. Viele Bilder rasten in ihren Gedanken vorbei – wie Lucius ihr den Zauberstab gegen die Schläfe drücke und Harry damit drohte, sie umzubringen, sollte er sich weiterhin weigern, die Prophezeiung in Lucius' Hände zu legen. Gott, das Bild war grauenhaft.

„Vor den Räumen? Der Dunkelheit? Mit mir alleine zu sein?" Dracos Rücken lehnte gegen die schwarze Steinwand und mit einem fiesen Grinsen schaute er auf Granger hinab, nachdem er seine Fingernägel begutachtet hatte.

„Warst du hier schon einmal?", umging sie seine impertinente Frage. Harry hatte vor weniger als einer Stunde von Malfoy verlangt, er sollte sich ändern, doch in keiner seiner Aktionen konnte sie feststellen, dass Malfoy diese Option in Erwägung zog. Vielleicht war Malfoy nicht erwachsen genug, aber sie war erwachsen. Hermine konnte sich sehr wohl ihrem Alter entsprechend verhalten.

Dracos spöttischer Blick musste der Verwunderung weichen. Granger wollte ein Gespräch führen? „Ist das eine ernst gemeinte Frage?", wollte er überrascht wissen.

„Ja, sonst würde ich nicht fragen." Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und hoffte, sie müssten nicht durch alle fünf Räume irren, bis sie Mister Wyder gefunden hätten. „Schließlich haben wir das Gespräch mit den Iren doch auch einigermaßen über die Bühne bekommen."

Oh, würde sie nur wissen, was genau er plante, dann würde sie ihre Taktik sofort ändern und kein einziges Wort mehr mit ihm wechseln. Soviel stand fest. „Denkst du wirklich, wir bekamen die Aufgabe, weil wir so brillant sind? Die Sache mit den Iren war schon unter Dach und Fach, bevor wir überhaupt davon in Kenntnis gesetzt wurden, dass wir mit denen sprechen."

„Glaubst du wirklich?", entfuhr es ihr indigniert und starrte mit geweiteten Augen zu ihrem Nebenmann. Nun ja, das Ministerium war eben doch nicht so erhaben, wie es sich immer darstellen wollte. Natürlich wollte man hier, nach dem Krieg, alles richtig machen. Sie mussten alles richtig machen, da sie unter der ständigen Beobachtung der Öffentlichkeit standen. Ein Fehler hätte alles ruinieren können.

„Ja, man wollte uns testen, was sonst? Denkst du wirklich, dass man uns so viel Verantwortung übergibt? Wohl kaum. Auch der Umstand, dass wir alleine flohen dürfen, liegt einzig und alleine daran, um unsere Zuverlässigkeit zu überprüfen. Aus keinem anderen Grund, glaub mir. Wenn sich jemand mit Hinterhältigkeit auskennt, dann ich." Es fühlte sich nicht einmal schlecht an, sich normal und vernünftig mit ihr zu unterhalten.

„Oh ja, und darauf bist du unwahrscheinlich stolz, nicht? Dass du zudem noch vorlaut und leicht respektlos warst, während wir mit den Iren sprachen, ist dir aber bewusst, oder?"

„Was uns nur entgegen kam. Du musst mit den Menschen so sprechen, da sie dich ansonsten nicht ernst nehmen." Aufmerksam ließ er Granger den Vortritt, ehe er nachzog und die Tür lautlos ins Schloss fallen ließ, wodurch der Korridor in ein tiefes Schwarz getaucht wurde. Draco hörte, wie sie erschrocken keuchte, woraufhin er sich ihr unaufhaltsam näherte. Je näher er Granger kam und je tiefer der Schlund des Flures ihn verschlang, umso angewiderter rümpfte er seine Nase, aufgrund des widerlichen Gestanks, der in dem Korridor herrschte. „Hast du jetzt Angst?" Behutsam griff er nach ihrem Arm, was sie jedoch zum Anlass nahm, ihren Arm wegzuziehen.

„Nein!" Energisch schnappte Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab. _„Lumos."_ Ihre Stabspitze erhellte sich und zeigte ihr den Weg.

„Wie schade. Ich hätte dich auch an die Hand genommen, Granger", feixte Draco frivol und ging ihr nach. Es war auch ziemlich schade, dass sie diese blöde Robe trug, aber in den dunklen Gemäuern war es kalt und zugig, womit er sich damit arrangieren konnte, Granger nicht in einem hübschen, knielangen Rock zu sehen. Das konnte er wirklich verschmerzen.

„Nicht nötig", versicherte Hermine ihm und traf endlich auf einen Mann, der wie der Abteilungsleiter aussah.

Gemeinsam durchkämmten sie die dunklen Flur, passierten Türen und Nischen, bis sie am Ende ankamen. Der Ort der Prophezeiungen, der komplett zerstört wurde, als Hermine mit Harry und den Anderen hier war. Durch den Kampf, den sie hier ausgefochten hatten, wurden alle Prophezeiungen zerstört – auch Harrys Prophezeiung. Das lag jedoch schon drei Jahre zurück und seitdem kamen neue Prophezeiungen hinzu.

Aus gegebenem Anlass, weil sie hier nun fünf Tage arbeiten würden, erlaubte Mister Wyder ihnen, sich den Raum anzusehen.

„Auch das wird nur ein Test sein", gab Draco von sich, nachdem Mister Wyder verschwunden und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Er vertraute keinem dieser Mensch. Um ehrlich zu sein, vertraue Draco niemandem, was sich oft als richtig erwies. Niemand gab ihm Gründe, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen. „Auch wenn ich es besser finde als in der Sportabteilung. Hier dürfen wir uns wenigstens bewegen, bevor sämtliche Gliedmaßen einschlafen."

„Musst du in allem das Schlechte sehen?", fragte Hermine missmutig über ihre Schulter hinweg. Sie konnte seinen Pessimismus einfach nicht länger dulden. „Nicht alles ist schlecht."

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du?", fragte Draco argwöhnisch nach und besah sich die aufgestellten Regale genau. Er wusste, man konnte keine Prophezeiungen sehen, die einen selbst nicht betrafen. Deswegen hatte der dunkle Lord Potter gebraucht, um den Inhalt der Glaskugel zu erfahren, weil sie speziell Potter _\- den Auserwählten -_ betraf. Ha, und Lucius hatte die Prophezeiung nicht beschaffen können, was seinen Vater in ein tiefes Loch stürzte. Dafür hätte er Potter vierteilen sollen. Danach fing der wirkliche Horror nämlich erst richtig an. „Ich war ja nicht dabei, aber bist nicht du die Person, die das Ministerium immer hinterfragt?"

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

Stimmt, woher sollte er das wissen? „Weil ich lesen kann? Weil Bellatrix meine Tante war und Lucius mein Vater ist? Glaubst du, ich wurde aus allem ausgeschlossen? Entschuldige, wenn ich dir mit der Wahrheit dein Bild über mich zerstöre, was dir aber sicher nicht wehtut, da du sowieso nur das widerliche in mir siehst, richtig?"

„Stimmt", erwiderte Hermine und fuhr ihren Weg mit erhobenem Haupt fort.

„Und mir", höhnte er unverblümt, „wird vorgeworfen, ich wäre vorlaut und würde meine geistreichen Ergüsse nicht wirklich ernst meinen." Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung folgte er ihr wieder.

„Ich kann dich hören, Malfoy!", feuerte Hermine zurück, ließ sich aber nicht aufhalten und ging weiter.

„Sehr gut, du sollst mich auch hören, sonst müsste ich mir noch Sorgen um dein Gehör machen!", antwortete Draco lakonisch. Er sah, wie sie zwischen den Regalen verschwinden wollte, doch Draco konnte sie problemlos einholen.

Die Glaskugeln, die sich vor ihnen türmten, sahen alle gleich aus. Blauer Nebel schimmerte in den Kugeln und gerne hätte Hermine eins der Gläser in die Hand genommen. Sie erinnerte sich, wie Neville erstarrte, als er Harrys Namen auf einer der Kugeln entdeckte. Daraus konnte man schließen, dass man den Namen entziffern, aber nichts über den Inhalt erfahren konnte. Oder lag es daran, dass Hermine und Harry erfuhren, dass die Prophezeiung von damals auch auf Neville gepasst hätte, Voldemort jedoch mit seinem Angriff Harry als ebenbürtig kennzeichnete? Leider hatte sie nicht mehr darüber erfahren, da Dumbledore tot war und in der Bibliothek wurde sie auch nie fündig. Die Kenntnis, dass auch Neville der Auserwählte hätte sein können, behielten Harry und sie aber für sich.

Gleichgültig wollte Hermine ihre Hand ausstrecken, weil sie ihrer Neugier nachgeben und eine Kugel berühren wollte, aber etwas anderes fiel ihr ins Auge. Langsam wanderten ihre Pupillen nach links. Eine der Kugeln schimmerte zwar in derselben bläulichen Farbe, aber...

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine ignorierte ihn. Ihre Augen kniff sie zusammen, sie wollte danach greifen, als sie am ausgestreckten Arm zurückgehalten wurde. „Hey, fass nicht irgendetwas an, was du nicht kennst", ermahnte Draco sie und hielt ihren Arm fest. Erst, als sich ihre Starre löste, ließ auch Draco ihren Arm los. „Was ist los?", fragte Draco wiederholt, aber mit mehr Nachdruck.

„I-ich... Ich weiß nicht." Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, sodass mehrere Haarsträhnen hin und her wehten.

Dracos Blick wanderte nach oben zum Regal, zu der Kugel, die Granger so misstrauisch ansah. Zwar hatte er immer gelernt, nicht alles anzufassen, aber er wollte irgendwie auch nicht, dass es Granger tat. Was konnte schon groß passieren? Das Ministerium durfte sich doch sowieso keine Fehler erlauben. Mutig, was normalerweise nicht zu Dracos Stärken gehörte, nahm er die Kugel vom Regal. „Ist es das, was dich so schnaufen lässt?" Die Kugel unterschied sich nur in einem Punkt von den anderen Gefäßen - statt des gewohnt bläulichen Nebels, ummantelte auch einen dezenter Grauton die blaue Farbe. „Was stört dich daran?" Draco versuchte den Unterschied zu erkennen, doch hatte er keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt.

„Unwichtig", winkte Hermine ab und wollte weitergehen. Sie begann Fragen in ihrem Kopf zusammen zu stellen. Hermine versuchte, alles logisch und rational zu betrachten. Und dennoch überkam sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie spürte Schweißperlen, die sich langsam in ihrem Nacken bildeten. Noch nie wünschte sie sich so sehr, jetzt nach Hogwarts zu flohen und mit Harry zu sprechen.

„Unwichtig? Das ist mein Text. Du solltest schon mit mir reden, wenn dein Hirn dir etwas ungutes mitteilt. Immerhin sitzen wir gerade im selben Boot, meinst du nicht?" Draco stand wie ein begossener Pudel neben ihr. Oft hatte er Granger nachdenklich gesehen. Auch, als er sie in den Sommerferien beobachtete, grübelte sie oft über ihren Büchern, wenn sie in einem Café saß und las, aber dieser Blick, den er in ihrem sonst so hübschen Gesicht sah, war beängstigend und teilte ihm mit, das etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Nur was war es?


	11. Ausschweifende Gespräche

**\- Kapitel elf -**

 **Ausschweifende Gespräche**

Granger schien nicht ganz bei sich zu sein. Es war, als wäre sie in eine andere Welt abgetaucht - eine Welt, aus der sich die junge Frau alleine nicht mehr befreien konnte. Im Profil erspähte er, wie ihr gesund wirkender Teint einem Gesicht wich, das jegliche Farbe verlor, während Dracos Zentrum immer heftiger Alarm schlug. Nicht sicher, ob er sich so weit vortasten konnte, wagte er beklommen den Versuch, indem er ihre Schultern zaghaft berührte. Er musste es tun, denn ihr versteifter Körper in dieser Verfassung zu sehen, war eindeutig schlimmer als sich von ihr anschreien zu lassen. Da würde er den Streit doch vorziehen, aufgrund dessen, dass ihre zur Salzsäule erstarrte Masse selbst Draco etwas leid tat.

Nachdem er ihre Robe berührte, schreckte er leicht zurück, angesichts ihrer kalten Haut, welche er durch den Umhang spürte. Es war, als wäre ihre Haut auf zwanzig Grad hinab gekühlt. „Granger, was ist los? Rede mit mir!" Er versuchte, ihren starren Körper in Position zu bringen, er rüttelte sie leicht, aber auch das gipfelte in einer weiteren Niederlage. „Ich hätte gerne einen intimeren, vielleicht auch einen besseren Zeitpunkt abgewartet, doch du lässt mir keine andere Wahl!" Er drehte die verängstigte Granger zu sich, legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken, bevor sein Zeigefinger unter ihrem Kinn landete und ließ seine Lippen auf ihre sinken – ganz behutsam und sanft. Innerlich entzündete sich ein kleiner Funke, der ihn daran denken ließ, dass sie den Kuss erwiderte, doch diese Hoffnung musste der heranwachsende Mann im Keim ersticken. Diese bizarren Gedanken durften sich unter keinen Umständen zu einem vollständigen Gedankengang formen. Abgesehen davon, traf auch endlich die gewünschte Reaktion ein, die ebenso dafür Sorge getragen hätte, dass er sich nicht mehr erhoffte, denn ruckartig erwachte sie und stieß ihm vor die Brust.

„Malfoy!", empörte sich Hermine, wonach ihr Ärmel über ihre feuchten Lippen wischte. Sofort war sie wieder bei sich, als hätte Malfoys... Kuss ihr - ähnlich eines Defibrillators - einen Stromschlag versetzt. Sie erkannte daraufhin die Mysteriumsabteilung, die Regale und der schwarze, glatte Steinboden.

„Was?" Unschuldig zuckte Draco mit seinen Schultern. „Wars _so_ schlecht?", feixte er und sah zu ihr hinab. Draco konnte sehen, wie sich Granger regenerierte und langsam wieder ihre Fassung fand. Jede Bewegung ihrerseits scannte er ab, er rechnete mit einer Ohrfeige, doch alles, was er beobachtete, war die einkehrende Ruhe, welche sich Platz in ihrem Körper verschaffte und doch gab es etwas, was Draco stutzen ließ. Dieser intime Moment bewirkte etwas in ihm, was er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Anhand des Kusses war es, als könnte er ihre Traurigkeit, die sie in dem Moment ihrer Starre spürte, miterleben.

Hermine hingegen wollte nicht mehr auf diesen Kuss eingehen. Es war so seltsam, dass er sie geküsst hatte. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? „Wo ist die Kugel?", stellte sie stattdessen in typischer Manier ihre Frage. Sie wollte einfach nicht mehr daran denken. Ihm keine Plattform bieten, denn früher oder später würde er sie damit aufziehen und wenn sie erst gar nicht auf den Kuss einging, konnte er sie auch nicht damit ärgern, geschweige denn ihr unterstellen, es hätte ihr gefallen. Der Kuss war emotionslos, ohne Gefühl, genau. Aus dem Grund fiel es Hermine auch leichter, abgeklärt und distanziert zu bleiben.

Draco hielt sie die ganze Zeit über in seinen Hand, auch als er sie geküsst hatte. „Hier. Und sag mir endlich, was das alles soll? Wieso wirst du plötzlich bleich, wenn du eine Kugel siehst, die ein wenig von den Üblichen abweicht? Was ist das besondere an dieser Kugel?" Er hielt sich das gläserne Behältnis vor die Augen und betrachtete einen kleinen Zettel, der seitlich angebracht war, aber - und das war es wohl, was sie in Panik versetzte - das Blatt Papier war leer. Ein schneeweißes Pergament, ohne eine Notiz. „Beunruhigt es dich, weil _nichts_ drauf steht?"

„Das alles ist kompliziert." Ja, es erschreckte sie, dass kein Name drauf stand und ja, dieser graue Nebel beunruhigte sie ebenfalls, da sie mit Sicherheit behaupten konnte, dass das ungewöhnlich war, weswegen sie die Kugel zurückhaben wollte.

Draco zog seine Oberlippe nach oben und begann zu grübeln, während er immer noch den grauen Dunst fasziniert beäugte. „Dann erklär es mir?", warf er bedächtig in den Raum. Er wollte verstehen, was los war, denn eins hatte auch Draco Malfoy in sieben gemeinsamen Hogwartsjahren mit Hermine Besserwisserin Granger gelernt. Wenn diese Frau sich nur spärlich äußerte, konnte man davon ausgehen, das etwas absolut _nicht_ in Ordnung war. „Es ist nicht gerade positiv, wenn du schweigst, verstehst du? Aber wenn es dir unangenehm ist, könntest du stattdessen meinen Kuss beurteilen. Ich bin dir auch nicht böse, wenn es dir gefallen hat und Potter und Weasley werden es auch nicht erfahren", versprach er in seiner üblichen Fasson, gepaart aus Zynismus und Sarkasmus.

Konnte er wirklich nur darüber nachdenken? War er so sehr von sich und seinen Qualitäten überzeugt, obwohl ihm oft bewiesen wurde, dass er nicht über allem stand? „Darum geht es nicht, Malfoy!", beanstandete sie schnaufend. Wie konnte sie ihre Vermutung äußern? Wie sollte sie Malfoy erklären, was sie hinter dieser Kugel vermutete, wenn sie selbst unsicher und der festen Überzeugung war, dass das, was sie vermutete, eigentlich unmöglich war? „Diese Kugel -" Ihre Hand deutete auf Malfoys Hand. „Es ist ungewöhnlich – dieser graue Nebel!"

„Du willst mir mit dieser Info – die nicht mal eine richtige Info ist – sagen, dass dieser graue Nebel nicht sein soll? Hinzu kommt, dass dieser graue Nebel nichts Gutes bedeutet?" Draco wirkte nicht schockiert, sondern interessiert. „Verstehe ich das richtig?"

Schön! Malfoy war eben unfassbar neugierig, ähnlich wie Hermine, mit dem Unterschied, dass ihre Neugier durch ihren Wissensdurst herbeigeführt wurde und Malfoy einfach nur alles wissen wollte, weil er womöglich nach etwas suchte, das er gegen sie verwenden könnte – wie diesen Kuss, den sie nicht im Ansatz wollte! Sie hätte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen sollen, verdammt. Wie konnte er sich dieses Recht herausnehmen und sie küssen? Na ja, es war passiert und ändern konnte sie es auch nicht mehr. Indes stand Hermine nur da, gefangen in ihren Gedanken, währenddessen sie darüber nachdachte, welchen Weg sie wählen sollte. Den Kuss, der einen Streit heraufbeschwören würde und sie am Ende vielleicht den Kopf - im schlimmsten Fall - kosten konnte oder sollte sie ihrem Instinkt und ihrer Logik folgen und Malfoy erklären, was sie hinter dieser Kugel vermutete?

Sie entschied sich für die logische Wahl. Nur wie? Schließlich hatte er mit dem, was er sagte, nicht ganz Unrecht. Sie saßen wirklich im gleichen Boot und wenn sie einer Gefahr ausgesetzt waren, wäre es von Vorteil, wenn Malfoy wusste, um was es hier ging. Im Notfall waren zwei Zauberstäbe eben immer besser als einer.

„Ich wollte eigentlich mit Harry darüber sprechen", erklärte sie verlegen und es wunderte sie, dass sie sich darüber Gedanken machte, dass sie Malfoy in dem Moment vor den Kopf stieß. Zwar wollte sie ihm gerne alles erklären, da er wirklich interessiert wirkte, aber wie sollte das - ohne Vertrauen - funktionieren?

„Nun", begann Draco und breitete seine Arme aus. „Tut mir leid, dir diese Illusion zu nehmen, aber das ist gerade nicht umsetzbar. Vor allem, wenn das Narbengesicht nicht hier ist und du willst mich jetzt nicht die restlichen Stunden hier dumm stehen lassen, oder?" Jetzt bot er ihr schon ehrliche Hilfe an und das war ihr auch nicht recht. Konnte man dieser Frau überhaupt etwas Recht machen? Manchmal hatte er das ganz dringende Bedürfnis, Granger zu schütteln und zu fragen, was nicht ganz rund bei ihr lief. Wieso war sie so kompliziert und weshalb wollte sie immer diese verdammte Aufmerksamkeit – von allen Seiten? Sei es auch nur, wenn es um ihre Zensuren ging. Er schenkte ihr doch genügend Aufmerksamkeit, oder nicht? „Granger, es mag dir vielleicht nicht sonderlich gefallen, aber - und es wird dich überraschen - ich kann auch zaubern, wenn es hart auf hart kommt und wie ich die momentane Situation einschätze, geht es hier nicht um irgendeinen dummen Jungenstreich. Sei einmal nicht so eine Zicke und erklär mir endlich, was das alles soll, bevor ich meine gute Kinderstube vergesse." Es war wirklich seltsam, wenn Granger so schweigsam war, obwohl er ganz anderes von ihr gewohnt war. „Ich fühle mich sehr unwohl, wenn ich unwissend bin, obwohl die Möglichkeit besteht, mich aufzuklären", drängte Draco weiter. Dass er sich ebenfalls unwohl fühlte, wenn sie schwieg, erwähnte er nicht, denn das war ein Gefühl, das sie nichts anging.

„Ach, dann müsstest du dich ja ständig unwohl fühlen", scherzte Hermine und meinte es gar nicht böse, aber sie wollte ihrer Angst keine Angriffsfläche bieten und der Weg, Malfoy zu ärgern, war einfacher zu bewältigen. Doch als sie seinen fassungslosen Blick sah, waren auch ihre Ambitionen vergessen. Sofort schritt sie zurück.

Bei Merlins pinker Unterhose! Er hätte schreien und sie erneut rütteln können, doch statt Granger anzusteuern, verfingen sich Dracos Finger in seinen eigenen Haaren, an denen er raufte und zerrte. „ _Merlin, Granger!_ Machst du das gerade absichtlich?" Noch nie traf er auf solch eine sture Persönlichkeit. Wenn sie nicht zickig war, war sie stur und wollte – wie Draco, und das erschütterte ihn – ihren Kopf durchsetzen. „Jetzt rede endlich oder willst du, dass ich bettle?"

„Oh, wenn du mich so -"

„Nein", unterbrach Draco sie barsch und drehte sich weg, „du sprichst das nicht aus! Es scheint dir gar nicht so schlecht zu gehen, wenn du denkst, dass du in der Position bist, mich zu verarschen!", maulte er, nachdem sein Blick, als er über seine Schulter sah, konstant auf sie gerichtet war.

„Oh, bist du beleidigt, wenn man dir deinen Rang abläuft und du derjenige bist, den man verarscht?" Sie benutzte Malfoys Wort absichtlich. Sie wollte ihn treffen und Merlin, wie schnell die Beiden ihre Gemütszustände ändern konnten. Zuerst war alles einigermaßen harmonisch, soweit man das in Kombination Granger und Malfoy als euphonisch bezeichnen konnte. Anschließend unterhielten sie sich normal, sie scherzten für einen minimalen Augenblick miteinander und plötzlich war der Hass, den die Beiden über die ganzen Jahre für den jeweils anderen in sich trugen, wieder präsent.

Sie hatte nicht ins Schwarze getroffen. Nein! Bestimmt nicht und doch platzte ihm wieder der Kragen. Wutentbrannt drehte Draco sich wieder zu ihr herum und starrte sie nieder. Wieder verwandelte sich sein Blick und könnten Blicke töten, so hätte er Granger spätestens _jetzt_ umgebracht. Draco war nicht einmal wütend, weil sie ihn aufziehen wollte, nein. Er platzt, weil sie nicht mit ihm sprach, obwohl er doch bewies, dass sie genau das hätte tun können. Wie oft sollte er noch nachfragen, was los war? Mehrmals hatte er sie jetzt nach ihren Gedanken gefragt. Zeigte ernsthaftes Interesse und Engagement, einen gemeinsamen Weg zu erarbeiten und alles was Granger tat, war, nicht darauf einzugehen! Klasse. Wirklich fabelhaft! Er könnte ganze Bücher über sich und Granger befüllen und immer wieder würden ihm weitere Dinge einfallen, die er mit ihr in Verbindung hätte bringen können. Merlin, was war er gerade geladen. „Denk was du willst, Granger!" Draco dachte an die Haare, an den Vielsaft-Trank und die Antworten, die er bekommen würde, wenn alles reibungslos verlief. Das war der rettende Strohhalm, an den sich Draco klammern konnte. Er musste einfach an den Erfolg denken, der am Ende des Tunnels auf ihn wartete, denn anders würde er dieses Gespräch nicht überstehen. Ja! Contenance, Draco. Alles würde gut werden...

„Dir alles verständlich zu exemplifizieren, würde zu lange dauern", versuchte Hermine versöhnlicher, gewillt einen verträglichen Schritt auf Malfoy zu wagen. Einen erneuten Streit wollte sie verhindern, der ihn vermutlich noch wütender gemacht hätte und wer wusste schon, was in seinem Kopf vorging? Aber sie konnte ihm, trotz ihrem Entschluss, ihm vielleicht ein Stück weit entgegen zu kommen, der logischen Wahl und ihrem Instinkt zu folgen, keine genaueren Antworten liefern. Zugegeben, das fehlende Vertrauen führte ebenfalls dazu, aber auch etwas anderes. Sie selbst glaubte nicht einmal zu hundert Prozent daran, was sich in ihrem Kopf zu einem Gedanken formte. Wie sollte sie also jemanden wie Malfoy von ihren Vermutungen - ohne lächerlich zu wirken - überzeugen?

„Ahm", erwiderte Draco nicht sehr eloquent und schaute sie verwundert an. „Das ist deine Argumentation? Sieh dich um, wir haben massig Zeit. Keiner hetzt uns."

„Du willst es aber auch immer evident, bündig und akkurat, oder?", manifestierte Hermine ihren Gedanken zu hörbaren Worten, während sie sich genervt gegen eines der Regale lehnte. Ihre Augen ruhten unterdessen auf der Kugel, deren Gefahrenrisiko nicht einschätzen konnte, was dazu führte, ihre Gedanken auf eine wilde Achterbahnfahrt zu schicken. Wenn doch nur Harry hier wäre...

„Was ist daran so schrecklich? Ich erkläre es dir gerne noch einmal!" Draco hob einen Finger und tippte gegen ihre Stirn, worauf sie missbilligend und murrend zu ihm hinaufschielte. „Ich möchte nicht vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt werden, deshalb frage ich dich zum _wiederholten_ Mal: _Was_ ist mit dieser verdammten Kugel? Ich höre nicht auf zu fragen." Obwohl die Oberfläche der Kugel keinen festen Halt hergab, so klammerte er sich doch daran fest und ließ alle Kraft in die glatte Außenschicht der Kugel hineinfließen.

Darauf gefasst, dass das eine längere Diskussion werden würde, kämmte sich Hermine ihre Haare zurück. Sie setzte sich plump auf den Boden und atmete hörbar ein und aus. Dadurch, dass sie gleich zu sprechen anfing, hoffte sie gleichzeitig auch, dass sich alles als Irrtum herausstellte und sie sich durch ihre gesprochenen Worte noch sicherer fühlen würde. Ja, sie baute darauf, dass - wenn sie ihre Gedanken laut aussprach - sie noch mehr erkennen würde, wie haltlos diese Suppositionen waren. „Hast du schon einmal was von _Horkruxen_ gehört?" Langsam wanderte ihr Blick nach oben, wo sie sah, wie sich Malfoy – als wäre es selbstverständlich – neben sie fallen ließ und die Kugel von der einen in die andere Hand nahm.

Als sie dieses böse Wort gefallen war, musste auch Draco einatmen. Es war ein erschreckendes Zischen, was ihn dazu bewog, sich hinzusetzen. Nie hätte Draco das für möglich gehalten, aber der Prozess, wie sich ein dicker Kloß im Hals bildete, begann. Mehrmals schluckte er und doch wollte der Kloß nicht verschwinden. „Ja, warum?", fragte er resigniert und seine freie Hand wanderte zu seiner Stirn, die übergangslos heiß geworden war. Durch seine Hand, die plötzlich nass und kalt wurde, erhoffte er sich eine erfrischende Kühle, die seine Temperatur senken ließ. „Wie kommst du auf das Thema?" Eine vage These hatte Draco bereits. Sie vermutete einen Horkrux in dieser Glaskugel.

„D-du hast von... von den Horkruxen gewusst?", fragte Hermine konsterniert. „Aber wieso hast du -"

„Wieso habe ich wohl nichts gesagt? Denk mal scharf nach, Granger", unterbrach er sie wieder. Sie war doch sonst immer so schnell und der Sickel fiel immer sofort. „Standen wir auf derselben Seite?" Musste er ihr wirklich den Grund konkretisieren?

„Nein, aber -"

„Halt, es gibt kein aber", stoppte Draco mit erhobener Hand. Ihre Analysen würden rein gar nichts bringen. „Wenn du als nächstes sagen willst, dass ich mich euch hätte anvertrauen können, dann versetz dich noch einmal in die Situation und überlege dir, ob du das wieder sagen würdest", endete Draco. Das Gespräch war anstrengend und hatte eine seltsame Wendung eingenommen. „Außerdem geht es jetzt nicht um mich!"

„Nein, aber -"

„Granger!" Sein Kopf ruckte zu ihr herüber. „Hör jetzt auf damit. Du wirst über meine Beweggründe, wieso ich damals so gehandelt habe, nichts herausfinden!" Nein, würde sie nicht. Er war derjenige, der sie ergründen wollte – nicht umgekehrt. Seine Vergangenheit ging sie nichts an, Punkt. Dass sie aber auch immer versuchte, die Menschen zu durchleuchten. Das war, wie ihr Wissensdurst, lästig. Alles, was sie dadurch erreichen würde, war einen wütenden Draco, da er von ihrer Neugier genervt wäre, mehr nicht und das wollte sie, nach seinen Beobachtungen und Erkenntnissen, ja immer tunlichst vermeiden.

„Okay, du kennst also Horkruxe." Das alles musste sicher sehr komisch auf ihn wirken, aber er wollte es ja wissen, dann musste er auch mit ihren Vermutungen leben.

„Ja!", knirschte Draco mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er hatte immer gehofft, mit allem irgendwann abschließen zu können. Der Zeitpunkt wäre irgendwann gekommen und nun riss Granger - ohne es zu wissen - alte Wunden auf, in welche sie höchstwahrscheinlich noch Salz streuen würde.

„Horkruxe können sich ja in allen Gegenständen verbergen und eine gewisse Macht darauf ausüben." Wenn sie ihm alles erklären wollte, musste sie auch von ihren persönlichen Erfahrungen berichten, auch wenn das äußerst leichtsinnig war und sie sich immer wieder sagte, dass man Mut nicht mit Leichtsinn verwechseln sollte. „Dir ist sicher aufgefallen, dass wir letztes Jahr nicht in Hogwarts waren. Das lag daran, weil wir Voldemorts Horkruxe gesucht haben." Nun rechnete Hermine damit, dass Malfoy sie unterbrechen würde, da er keine Abenteuergeschichten von ihr, Harry und Ron hören wollte, aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Er sah sie einfach an – ohne eine Reaktion in seinem Gesicht. Als würde er ihr zuhören und all das wirklich verstehen wollen. Ganz verwirrt darüber, fuhr sie mit ihrer Erzählung fort. „Einer der Horkruxe war Slytherins Medaillon, das wir - Harry, Ron und ich - abwechselnd getragen haben. Allerdings sollten wir recht schnell bemerken, dass dieser Horkrux Einfluss auf unsere Gefühlslage nehmen konnte. Das Medaillon konnte uns manipulieren – den einen mehr, den anderen weniger." Sie wollte Ron nicht als den Schwachen darstellen, weshalb sie sich distanziert ausdrückte, doch das brachte gar nichts.

„Lass mich raten", konstatierte Draco spöttisch. „Weasley war das schwächste Glied in der Kette und konnte sich nicht mehr im Zaum halten?" Es war eine Feststellung und keine Frage. Weasley wirkte auf ihn schon immer wie ein Idiot, der nichts zustande bringen würde.

„Ah, du redest aus Erfahrung? Nein, Ron hat seinen Mut sehr wohl bewiesen."

Jetzt riss Dracos Geduld. Weasley hatte Mut bewiesen? Wann? Als er im zweiten Schuljahr einen Zauber auf Draco schoss, der umgehend auf Weasley zurückfiel? Ja, das war _sehr_ mutig! Er erhob sich, packte Hermine an ihrem Handgelenk, womit sie gezwungenermaßen mit ihm hinauf gezogen wurde. Er presste ihren zierlichen Körper gegen das Regal und es war ihm egal, ob der Zusammenstoß körperliche Schmerzen in Granger hervorrief. Sie hatte die Grenzen zum wiederholten Mal überschritten und Draco wäre genauso ein Idiot wie Weasley, wenn er sich alles gefallen ließ und Granger aufgrund seines humanen Verhaltens suggerieren würde, dass sie ihm auf der Nase herum tanzen könnte. Dem war nicht so und das musste sie verinnerlichen. Im Anschluss brachte er sein Gesicht ganz nah vor ihres. „Du bist im Umgang mit versteckten Beleidigungen talentiert - zweifelsohne. Aber bist du wirklich so dumm, mich der Schwäche zu bezichtigen? Willst du mich mit Weasley auf eine Stufe stellen, obwohl du weißt, wie weit mehr ich über ihm stehe?" Draco sah, wie sich ihr Mund öffnete, doch er charakterisierte ihr anhand einer Handbewegung, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie jetzt schwieg. „Aber davon abgesehen. Du willst mir jetzt mit all dem Scheiß erklären, dass wir hier einen Horkrux in den Händen halten?"

Nun reichte es auch Hermine. Lange genug hatte sie sich verkrochen und sich von Malfoy die wüstesten Dinge an den Kopf werfen lassen. Sie wollte die Situation alleine bewältigen? Dann musste sie auch endlich Einsatz zeigen. Entschlossen packte Hermine nun nach Malfoys Hand, doch alles was sie erntete, war Gelächter, das aus Malfoys Mund drang.

„Was soll das werden? Denkst du jetzt auch noch, dass du mir körperlich überlegen bist?"

„Nein, aber du sollst mich endlich loslassen!", fauchte Hermine, deren folglicher Tritt ihre Entschlossenheit symbolisieren sollte. Doch auch hier kam ihr Malfoy zuvor.

„Verdammt!" Ein schneller Griff um ihre Schulter folgte, woraufhin er Granger energisch gegen das Regal stieß, sodass selbiges ins Taumeln kam. Folgend schloss Draco wieder zu ihr auf und platzierte seine Hände auf den Brettern des taumelnden Regals, direkt neben ihrem Kopf. „Ich lasse dich los, wenn es mir passt." Merlin, sie waren zwei chemische Stoffe, die sich miteinander nicht vertrugen. Dass ein Streit, während einer so wichtigen Thematik, ausgebrochen war, hatte Draco nicht abschätzen können, aber sie hatte ihn wieder bis aufs Blut provoziert. Er konnte seinetwegen alles in ihren Augen sein: Ein Arschloch, ein Misanthrop, ein Narzisst, ein Egoist und Sadist, aber er war kein Schwächling!

„Hab ich etwa einen Nerv getroffen, mit dem, was ich gesagt habe?", fragte Hermine nach und in ihrem Gesicht erschien ein Grinsen. Ein Grinsen, das ihre Angst wunderbar kaschierte, denn diese unaufhörliche Angst durfte nicht durchsickern, andernfalls hätte sie gegen Malfoy verloren.

„Nein, im Gegensatz zu dir muss ich mir nämlich nichts vormachen und jedem immer wieder aufs Neue was beweisen, obwohl du weißt, dass das vergeudetet Zeit ist. Du bist diejenige, die an einem Defizit leidet, nicht ich, Granger", stellte Draco nüchtern fest und er konnte sehen, wie ihr Grinsen erstarb und er derjenige nun war, auf dessen Zügen das fiese Grinsen erschien. „Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man ständig analysiert wird? Wenn Menschen versuchen, dein Inneres zu durchleuchten? Beschissen, was?" Aber keine Reaktion folgte von ihrer Seite. „Was ist? Hast du deine Sprache verloren?", stellte er die zynische Frage.

„Ich habe meine Sprache nicht verloren", spie sie ihm lauthals entgegen, obzwar sich ihre Kehle fürchterlich trocken anfühlte. Niemand konnte sie hören, demnach konnte sie ihren Standpunkt brüllend demonstrieren. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht eigenständig aus Malfoys Griff befreien konnte, versuchte sie es immer wieder, mit dem Wissen, dass es zwecklos war. Aber sie würde sich viel mehr darüber ärgern, wenn sie es nicht wenigstens probiert hätte. Aufgeben war hier nämlich schon lange keine Option mehr.

„Fein, dann rede weiter. Anscheinend leidet deine Zunge unter keiner Lähmung." Ehe sie weitersprechen konnte, fügte er hinzu: „Du vermutest also einen Horkrux in dieser Kugel?" Hasserfüllt schielte er zu der Kugel, bevor er sich erneut auf sie konzentrierte. Angestrahlt von der intensiven Farbe, schimmerte ihr Gesicht in einem angenehmen Blauton, ihre Augen wirkten dadurch viel schmächtiger und kleiner und Draco befand, dass ihre Augen recht schön aussahen. Darüber hinaus hoffte er inständig, dass Grangers waghalsige Präsumtion auf einen Irrtum, hinsichtlich ihrer Angst, zurückzuführen war. Andernfalls müsste sie sich auf viel schlimmeres gefasst machen. Das würde schlussendlich bedeuten, sollte es tatsächlich ein Horkrux sein, dass weitere Todesser unter ihnen lebten – aktive Todesser. Blitzschnell bildeten sich mehrere Eventualitäten. Was, wenn es noch Todesser gab, die das direkte Ableben des dunklen Lords zu verhindern wussten, indem sie einen Horkrux versteckten? Todesser, die noch tiefer in Voldemorts Pläne eingeweiht waren als der engste Kreis? Todesser, die Draco nicht kannte oder dessen Ränge unbekannt oder falsch angegeben waren? Todesser, die einer Strafe in Askaban entkommen waren...

Oh Gott.

War das möglich? Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, waren doch alle Todesser, die Draco kannte, ums Leben gekommen, in Askaban oder sie standen – wie die Malfoys – unter Beobachtung. Ja, trotz Lucius' enormen Einfluss gelang es ihm nicht, diesen Beobachtungen durch das Ministerium zu entfliehen. Wöchentlich musste Lucius zum Rapport antreten. Etwas, was unter Lucius' Würde war! Merlin, wenn das Regal nicht so schnell ins Taumeln geraten wäre, hätte er viel zu gerne dagegen geschlagen – vor Wut! „Du denkst tatsächlich an einen Horkrux? Wegen irgendeinem Nebel, der unüblich für Prophezeiungen ist?" Er sprach den Satz voller Argwohn aus.

Hermines Atmung war unwahrscheinlich flach und doch pumpte ihr Herz so wild, wie damals, als Malfoy sie im Hogwarts-Express erwischte. Es war nicht gerade sinnvoll, wenn sie nicht antwortete. Vor wenigen Augenblicken versuchte sie, mit sämtlicher Gewalt ihre Angst zu unterdrücken und nun drohte alles, wie ein Kartenhaus, zusammenzubrechen. „Ja, Prophezeiungen sind sehr strukturiert aufgebaut", erläuterte sie langsam. Sie sah nicht mehr zu ihm, sondern zum Boden. „Sie sind vom Äußeren immer gleich, bis auf den gesprochenen Inhalt natürlich", sprach sie weiter, als ginge es um eine wichtige Hausaufgabe. Sie bestand darauf, dass Malfoy verstand, worum es hier ging.

Draco schloss seine Augen. Nur so war er in der Lage, ihre Worte – die spärlich ausgelegt waren – zu verstehen und zu verarbeiten. Eine Hand sank nach unten und hielt in der Mitte, zwischen sich selbst und Granger, inne. „Für mein Verständnis: Horkruxe sind Seelenteile, gefangen in einem Objekt, sei es ein Körper oder ein materieller Gegenstand, ja? Anhand dieses abweichenden Nebels denkst du ernsthaft, es könnte sich hierbei um einen schwarzmagischen Gegenstand handeln? Ich verstehe dich richtig, oder? Was, bei Salazar, bringt dich dazu, so etwas zu denken?"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht", stellte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme klar. „Ich vermutete es nur, weil ein Horkrux Veränderungen vornimmt, sobald er von dem Gegenstand oder dem Körper – je nachdem, worin der Seelenteil versteckt wird - Besitz ergriffen hat. Ich glaube, der Nebel hat sich aufgrund des Horkruxes verändert, ja. Harry konnte zum Beispiel, nach Voldemorts Fluch, Parsel sprechen!" Ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort ein klein wenig ruhiger. Zum Ersten, weil Malfoy sie nicht unterbrach und zweitens, weil Malfoys Ausdruck neutral wurde. „Ich verstehe es doch selbst nicht", erwiderte Hermine weiter, nachdem Malfoys Mund sekundenlang verschlossen blieb. „Eigentlich ist es unmöglich, das weiß ich selbst. Schließlich haben wir alle _sieben_ Horkruxe zerstört. Dumbledore -"

Potter war ein Horkrux des dunklen Lords gewesen? Merlin, das überstieg seine schlimmsten Vorstellungen. Als Potter im zweiten Jahr diese Fähigkeit, Parsel zu sprechen, unabsichtlich offenbarte, dachte Draco, es wäre eben ein blöder Zufall. Es gab doch immer diese blöden Zufälle! Dass Potter jedoch _durch_ den beabsichtigten Tötungsfluch zu einem Horkrux wurde, war... war so eigenartig, einfach nur grotesk. Allerdings musste er, wenngleich er das nicht wollte, sie unterbrechen. „Dumbledore hat euch das gesagt? Ihr habt das einfach so geglaubt? Dumbledore sagte, es gibt _sieben_ Horkruxe und ihr kontrolliert es nicht nach?", vollendete er ihren Satz und fügte seine Skepsis hinzu: „Entschuldige, aber _woher_ soll der alte Mann das alles gewusst haben? Wie vermessen kann man sein, das Wort eines alten Mannes für bare Galleonen zu nehmen?" Sein Griff lockerte sich zunehmend, jedoch entließ er sich nicht aus seiner _Gefangenschaft._

Empört darüber, wie abfällig Malfoy über Dumbledore sprach, trat sie mit voller Wucht auf seinen Fuß, woraufhin er sie knurrend ansah. Den Moment nutzte Hermine und stieß ihn weg von ihrem Körper. „Wie kannst du so respektlos über Dumbledore reden? Über den Mann, der dir Hilfe angeboten hat?"

Augenblicklich verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Woher weißt du davon?", knurrte Draco und fasste sich relativ schnell, sodass er sie wieder packen und ihr den Fluchtweg abschneiden konnte. Sie hatte Informationen, sie hatte ein Wissen, was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Dass sie über diese Hintergrundinformation verfügte, bezüglich Dumbledores Angebot ihm Hilfe anzubieten, störte ihn massiv. Wenigstens erzählte sie ihm, gefangen in ihrem Zorn, alles brühwarm. Das war von Vorteil.

„Das geht dich nichts an." Verdammt. Sie hatte sich um Kopf und Kragen geredet.

Prompt brach Draco in Gelächter aus. Er musste ihre Antwort gar nicht hören, er kam von alleine drauf. „Natürlich. Von wem auch sonst? Potter und sein Tarnumhang. Er war dort, nicht wahr? Dumbledore hatte keine Selbstgespräche geführt, wie er mir weismachen wollte. Ha, bei Salazar. Kann dieses lästige Insekt nicht wo anders neugierig sein? Muss Potter immer wie eine zweite Haut an mir kleben?", richtete er seine Frage energisch an sie. „Potter ist eine nervige Plage!", warf er hinterher und zeigte seinen Unmut nur zu deutlich. Gleichzeitig stellte Draco sich die gedankliche Frage, wieso sie eigentlich nicht schon längst zu Potter gelaufen war und sich in seine rettenden Arme gestürzt hatte? Wieso fragte sie Potter nicht, was es mit dieser Begegnung im sechsten Schuljahr, zwischen Draco und ihm, auf sich hatte? Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass sie vor Potter hätte gestehen müssen, dass sie sich mit Draco unterhielt. Ehrlich wie sie war, hätte sie ebenso zugegeben, dass es Momente zwischen ihr und Draco gab, in denen sie sich wie zwei normale Menschen verhielten.

Sein Ziel, sie einmal zu besitzen, rückte dagegen in weite Ferne. Ihm fiel auch ein, dass er sich ganz genau überlegen musste, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte, wenn er sich in Potter verwandelte. Merlin, das wäre seine schwierigste Aufgabe. Es war im Vergleich zu seinem sechsten Schuljahr noch schwieriger – die Aufgabe, Todesser ins Schloss zu schmuggeln, erschien ihm gerade wie ein Spaziergang. Potter zu kopieren war eine ganz neue Herausforderung, der er sich stellen musste, denn nicht umsonst braute Draco diesen Vielsaft-Trank unter seinem Bett. Nicht umsonst brach er Slughorns Vorratsschrank auf und lebte mit der Gefahr, jeden Tag erwischt zu werden.

„Jedenfalls -" Granger holte ihn mit ihren Worten aus seinen Gedanken. „Jedenfalls", begann sie von Neuem, nachdem sie sah, wie Malfoy seinen Kopf schüttelte, „sollte ich mit Harry darüber sprechen, dann können wir weiter verfahren."

War klar, sie ignorierte seine Feststellung. „Soll im Klartext heißen, dass ich mich mit dir, Potter und dem impertinenten Weasley an einen Tisch setzen soll, weil Potter und _Idiot_ nicht die Möglichkeit haben, hierher zu kommen und ihr alles alleine lösen wollt, weil ihr ach so tolle Helden seid?" Belustigt ließ er sie los, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und seine Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. Als er ihre Ernsthaftigkeit erkannte, lachte er noch lauter. „Grundgütiger, Granger. Du meinst das wirklich ernst? Vergiss es, Liebes!" Zielbewusst legte er die Kugel zurück auf das Regal. „Diese Kugel ist kein Horkrux. Ich schlage vor, du vergisst deine Hirngespinste, aber ganz schnell."

„Malfoy, das kann gefährlich werden!", beharrte Hermine weiter und schnappte sich die Kugel vom Regal. „Da, wie du schon festgestellt hast, _Harry_ und _Ron_ ", betonte sie die Namen ihrer besten Freunde, „nicht hierher kommen können, sollten wir uns durchaus an einen Tisch setzen und darüber reden!"

„Was? Hörst du dir gerade selbst zu? Es ist eine _Prophezeiung!_ ", korrigierte er sie. „Wie soll uns eine Prophezeiung, die uns nicht im Entferntesten betrifft, gefährlich werden?" Flink eroberte er die Kugel zurück, die er auf ein höheres Regal legte und somit die Gefahr ausschloss, dass Granger sie abermals hinunternehmen konnte. „Du bist mit deinem Helfer-Syndrom ja schlimmer als Potter und das mag schon was heißen." Und wieder waren sie in ein konventionelles Gespräch gerutscht. Von jetzt auf gleich, als hätte der Streit davor nie stattgefunden. „Und nein, ich setze mich nicht mit euch an einen Tisch, wenn, dann höchstens um dich darauf zu werfen und dir meine weiteren Zungenkünste zu zeigen."

„Du bist so abartig", schimpfte Hermine, verdrehte ihre Augen und marschierte an Malfoy vorbei.

„Ja, etwas natürliches als abartig zu bezeichnen, zeigt doch nur wie prüde und keusch du bist", rief Draco ihr hinterher und schloss zu ihr auf. Er hatte nun bessere Laune, weil er der Sieger des Gesprächs war, denn wenn Granger als erste das Feld räumte, konnte Draco dies gewissenhaft als Sieg verbuchen. „Du musst nur ein Wort sagen und ich nehme dir dieses Verhalten. Ich wette, wenn du dich erst fallen lässt, kommen aus dir die wunderbarsten Töne", neckte er sie weiter, nachdem er sie eingeholt hatte.

„Die Töne, die du höchstens aus mir hervorbringst, sind Würgegeräusche", bemerkte Hermine reserviert. „Außerdem müsste ich mit einem harten Aufprall rechnen, wenn ich mich in deiner Gegenwart fallen lassen würde", fuhr sie siegessicher fort.

„Oh, also denkst du ja anscheinend darüber nach?"

„Pah, Malfoy, bilde dir bloß nicht zu viel ein. Wenn ich daran denken muss, dann nur in Verbindung mit Brechreiz."

„Brechreiz, der dich offenbar nicht sonderlich stört." Sichtlich amüsiert stellte er sich neben sie und betrachtete, wie so oft, ihre Erscheinung. Für ihn war sie mittlerweile eine makellose Erscheinung, was er nie öffentlich zugeben würde. „Wie würde sich dein Brechreiz auswirken, wenn du mein Kind austragen würdest?"

Sofort blieb Hermine stehen, fuhr zu ihm herum und ihre Hand schnellte nach oben zu seiner Stirn. „Da du kein Fieber hast, unterlasse solche schlechten und makaberen Scherze. Ich habe einfach keine Zeit für deine Spiele. Kannst du nicht endlich damit aufhören? Aber wenn du schon so abstruse Dinge von dir gibst, musst du auch bedenken, dass wir, um ein Kind zu bekommen, miteinander schlafen müssten und glaub mir, das wird nicht passieren." Sie würde ihm nicht sagen, dass ihre Kraft einfach aufgebraucht war und sie jeden Tag darauf hoffte, dass er wieder der Malfoy war, den sie im entferntesten Sinne kannte - nämlich gemein und arrogant. „Ich bin doch gar keine Jungfrau mehr, was heißt, dass ich nicht mehr interessant für dich bin." Die Lüge kam ihr dieses Mal viel leichter über die Lippen gerollt.

„Süß, _Sex_ oder _ficken_ sind ja auch so schlimme Worte, dass du _miteinander schlafen_ sagen musst! Der Kerl, der dich entjungfert hat, hat mir anscheinend einen großen Gefallen getan. Ich hätte eine Menge Arbeit mit dir gehabt." Oh nein! Seine Wut kam zurück, als sie dieses Thema ansprach. Wüsste er es nicht besser, dank ihrer Aussage und Erinnerung, dass sie keine Jungfrau mehr war, würde er glatt behaupten, dass sie noch nie einen erigierten Penis zu Gesicht bekommen und sie ihn ganz dreist angelogen hatte. „Und ja, wie ich schon zum Ausdruck gebracht habe, will ich – um es mit deinen niedlichen Worten zu sagen – mit dir schlafen. Und weißt du was? Granger, du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich weiß sogar, dass ich in dich _ejakulieren_ müsste, um dich zu schwängern. Unfassbar, nicht wahr?" Er sah, wie sich ihr Gesicht rot verfärbte, was ihm dementgegen ein kleines Grinsen entlockte - jedoch kein hämisch oder böswilliges Lächeln. Dem ungeachtet, musste er allerdings die Wut - über ihre Entjungferung - kompensieren, indem er seine geballten Hände in seine Hosentaschen steckte. Salazar verflucht! Sie war, entgegen ihrer Annahme, mindestens genauso interessant für ihn wie vorher, mit dem Unterschied, dass er dem Kerl – der sie defloriert hatte – den Kiefer brechen und mehrere bösen Flüche auf den Leib hetzen wollte. Ein Vorteil ihrer Nicht-Jungfräulichkeit war, dass sie schon Erfahrung gesammelt haben musste, auch wenn es nicht danach aussah. Somit müsste er keine Vorarbeit mehr leisten, obwohl es ihn unheimlich fuchste, dass er nicht der Erste war. „Stell dir vor, wir müssten dann heiraten", fuhr er unbeirrt fort, wodurch auch die Wut nicht zum Vorschein kam.

„Wir müssten?", lachte Hermine. Sie ging eindeutig von Albernheiten aus. Malfoy war eben doch noch ein Kind im Geiste.

„Ja", gestand er und faltete seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken zusammen, als sie die Flure entlang gingen und mehrere tausend Prophezeiungen hinter sich ließen. „Die Frau, die man schwängert, heiratet man doch, oder? Frauen wollen das doch so?" Wie gruselig es klang, wenn Draco dieses Thema anschnitt. Er war der Letzte, der darüber sprechen wollte, aber vielleicht kam er ja doch an irgendwelche Informationen. Da nahm er dieses schreckliche Thema doch gleich mit in Kauf. „Das hat unter Reinblütern Tradition, weißt du?", instruierte er sie unnötigerweise, da weder Granger, noch er auf diese absurde Tradition Wert legen würde. Sie, weil sie eine Muggelgeborene war und er, weil die Tradition unnötig war. Natürlich hieß das nicht, dass er auf die anderen Tradition keinen Wert legte, aber diese Tradition war in seinen Augen einfach nur doof. Erst, wenn Lucius Draco drohte, ihn ins Exil zu schicken, würde Draco sich beugen und ein solches Schicksal akzeptieren – vorher nicht. Niemals! Nie dachte er an eine Hochzeit. Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt und dann noch in ihrer Gegenwart? War er von allen guten Geistern verlassen?

„Nein, weiß ich nicht, weil ich eine Muggelgeborene bin", unterrichtete Hermine ihn tonlos. Hatte sie jemals so lange mit Malfoy in den letzten Jahren gesprochen? Nicht wirklich.

„Du bist eine Hexe", erwiderte Malfoy, doch seine unehrlichen Absichten zeigten sich einfach zu deutlich in seinem Gesicht. Er konnte sein Arschloch-Dasein einfach nicht über Bord werfen, was er auch nie wollte, aber in dem Moment wäre er gerne ohne dieses Gen ausgekommen.

„Netter Versuch, Malfoy, aber das zieht nicht. Glaubst du, mit einer Aussage kannst du die ganzen Jahre ungeschehen machen?" Plötzlich wurde Hermine wieder rot und schlug sich ihre Hand vor ihren Mund.

Sie war verletzt? Von seinen damaligen Beleidigungen und trug ihm das immer noch nach? Einen bleibenden Eindruck hatte er ganz offensichtlich hinterlassen, auch wenn es sich dabei um keinen positiven Eindruck handelte. Und doch war Draco perplex. Sie war verletzt – wegen ihm! Er zog demzufolge nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei und auch ihr war es sofort aufgefallen, da sie sich fassungslos die Hand vor ihren Mund schlug. Sie hatte sich ihm gegenüber zu viel geöffnet. Um ihr nicht noch mehr das Gefühl zu geben, völlig nackt vor ihm zu stehen, winkte er nur ab. „Ein Versuch war es wert", erwiderte Draco nur. Zwar hatte er gerade Rücksicht auf sie genommen, das änderte jedoch nichts an seinem Vorhaben. Er wollte sie und er bekam sie! Egal wie! „Aber das mit Potter und Weasley kannst du dir abschminken. Ich werde", Dracos Stimme wurde lauter und kräftiger, „mich mit diesen zwei Vollidioten nicht an einen Tisch setzen."

„Vielleicht wollen Harry und Ron das ja auch gar nicht", entgegnete Hermine pikiert, während sie böse zu Malfoy sah.

„Umso besser, dann bin ich nicht das alleinige Arschloch in deinen Augen, wenn sich auch deine Pantoffelhelden dagegen sträuben." Draco war sich sicher, dass die Beiden nicht mit ihm an einem Tisch sitzen wollten. Sie wären lebensmüde und das war Potter nur in den seltensten Fällen. Potter war der Typ, der nicht zu viel preisgeben wollte, weshalb er sich niemals mit Draco arrangieren würde. „Andere Frage: Wie sicher bist du dir, im Hinblick auf deine Behauptung?"

„Sehr unsicher. Es könnte ja auch etwas völlig harmloses sein", sprach Hermine unbeständiger als sie vorhatte. In ihrer Stimme schwang enorme Unsicherheit mit, was Hermine so von sich nicht kannte und sie sah, wie es auch Malfoy aufschrecken ließ.

„Das ist schlecht. Du willst also die Pferde schon vorher verrückt machen? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was genau es mit diesen Horkruxen auf sich hat, aber bevor du die halbe Zaubergemeinschaft in Aufruhr versetzt, solltest du dir vielleicht sicher sein?" Draco hatte keine Lust als ein Verrückter, dessen Gesicht man mit todbringenden Nachrichten assoziiert, die sich am Ende als falsch und harmlos herausstellten, in die Geschichtsbücher einzugehen. Zum Schluss wären sie noch nach verwiesen worden, aufgrund ihrer Unzurechnungsfähigkeit. Nein, das wollte Draco bestimmt nicht. „Es wäre unklug, wenn du irgendwas erzählst, nur weil es dir im Bauch kribbelt."

Der Raum wurde nur durch die vielen Prophezeiungen erleuchtet und Hermine kam der Raum viel kleiner vor. Der vorherige Raum der Prophezeiungen, den sie im fünften Schuljahr zerstört hatten, war viel größer, oder? Oder erweiterte sich der Raum mit jeder hinzukommenden Glaskugel automatisch, weshalb der jetzige Raum so klein war? Sicher war dem so. „Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht?", keifte sie und blieb stehen. „Mich selbst macht es wahnsinnig, weil ich weiß, dass wir alle zerstört haben. Eigentlich kann es nicht sein und doch sollten wir das im Auge behalten, da es einfach nicht die Art einer Prophezeiung ist, ihren Nebel mit einer anderen Nuance zu vermischen."

„Ja, natürlich. Weißt du das von Dumbledore, der euch auch gesagt hat, dass es nur sieben Horkruxe gab? Bedaure dir das sagen zu müssen, aber ihr wart Dumbledores kleines Puppentheater."

„Du verunsicherst mich nur noch mehr. Einmal hältst du das alles für schwachsinnig und dann zweifelst du selbst daran und behauptest, dass Dumbledore sich eventuell geirrt haben könnte." Bestürzt fasste sich Hermine an ihren Kopf. Sie musste ihre Schläfen massieren. Alles würde kompliziert werden und Kopfschmerzen bahnten sich bereits auch an. „Und noch etwas: Wir waren nicht seine Marionetten!"

„Nicht?" Dracos Hand wanderte in seinen Nacken. „Es sah aber ganz danach aus oder habt ihr nicht all das getan, was Dumbledore von euch verlangt hat?" Zuerst wollte er Dumbledore als alten Sack titulieren, doch er besann sich. Es wäre sehr pietätlos, wenn er so über seinen ehemaligen Direktor herzog, der ihm – wie Granger es schon leider andeuten musste – Hilfe anbot und Draco zu schwach war, diese Hilfe anzunehmen. Er war also doch schwach und Granger hatte Recht... Fuck!

„Nein, da uns Professor Dumbledore Hinweise gab und Harry das Rätsel lösen musste."

„Richtig, und Potter einfach nur Glück hatte, wie sonst auch immer." Draco grinste, da sie plötzlich dieses _Professor_ zu sehr betonte, obwohl sie selbst noch vor wenigen Sekunden diesen Titel wegließ.

All das was sie sagte, meinte Hermine ernst. Diese Kugel machte ihr Angst und sie würde, sobald sie zurück nach Hogwarts kam, mit Harry und Ron sprechen müssen. Ja, vielleicht lag es im Bereich des Möglichen, dass Hermine sich schlussendlich irrte, aber lieber sah sie einmal zuviel, statt einmal zu wenig nach. Sie hatte sich die Regal-, sowie die Reihennumer gemerkt, dank ihres Gedächtnisses, das, wie sie feststellte, noch fabelhaft funktionierte – trotz Malfoys ständiger Sticheleien und seiner Versuche, sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Ein Glück waren sie fünf Tage hier eingeteilt, somit hatte sie ein kleines Zeitfenster und niemals hätte sie damit gerechnet, am ersten Tag, in dieser Abteilung, auf so etwas zu stoßen. Sie rechnete mit langweiligen Namen, auf irgendwelchen Glaskugeln. Auch ging sie davon aus, dass sie einem Beamten über die Schulter schauen würde, wie dieser beispielsweise einen Liebestrank analysierte oder zusammenstellte. Ganz gleich was es auch gewesen wäre, aber mit einem solchen Fund hatte sie nicht gerecht und noch mehr stellte Hermine sich die Frage, wie Malfoy und sie auf diese Kugel stoßen konnten? Wie konnte diese Kugel, wenn es sich um einen Horkrux handeln würde, einfach so, mitten in der Mysteriumsabteilung stehen? Derjenige, der die Kugel dort platziert hatte, musste doch damit rechnen, dass irgendwann der Tag käme, an dem jemand Fragen stellen würde, dass jemand diese Kugel entdecken könnte und die Eigenschaften von Horkruxen kennen würde. Hatte derjenige das nicht bedacht?

Zuerst dachte Hermine, dass es jemand aus dem Ministerium sein musste, da sonst niemand Zugang zu den Räumen hatte. Andererseits kamen sie auch – in ihrem fünften Schuljahr – ohne größere Probleme hier herein. Wenn es... Wenn es wirklich ein Horkrux wäre, müssten sie nicht nur diesen beseitigen, sondern auch den Ursprung herausfinden – von wem dieser Horkrux war und wer ihn dort platziert hatte... Fragen über Fragen. Es könnte jeder sein, aber hatte das Ministerium ihre Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht verschärft? Bei Merlin, ihr Kopf schmerzte... So viele Dinge, die sie sofort wissen und geklärt haben wollte.

„Besser, wir gehen einfach weiter und tun so, als wäre nichts weiter passiert, wenn es dir wirklich so wichtig ist, hinter dieser Sache zu bleiben, in Ordnung?", schlug Draco diplomatisch vor.

„Ja, vielleicht hast du recht", erwiderte Hermine und biss sich, während sie überlegte und gen Boden starrte, auf ihre Unterlippe.

Granger war verrückt. Er hatte nicht alles über die Horkruxe gewusst und das fehlende Wissen hatte ihn auch nie gestört, da er mit den kranken und perversen Absichten des dunklen Lords abschließen wollte, aber jetzt, nachdem dieses Thema wieder in den Vordergrund gerückt worden war, kotzte es Draco gewaltig an, nicht wirklich über diese Thematik Bescheid zu wissen. Wüsste er mehr, hätte er besser auf Granger eingehen und sie vielleicht auch beruhigen können. So musste er darauf hoffen, dass sie nicht wirklich mit ihm, Potter und Weasley an einem Tisch sitzen wollte. So absurde Gedanken konnte selbst Granger nicht haben, oder? Sicher wollte sie ihn nur ärgern und niemals wirklich verlangen, mit Potter und Weasley an einem Tisch zu sitzen?

Indessen liefen sie durch die Gänge und kamen, nach einer weiteren Stunde, zu der Tür zurück, die sie zu Mister Wyder bringen würde. Sobald sie diese Tür geöffnet hätten, müssten sie so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen, außer ihrer Differenzen die sowieso bekannt waren.

Nachdem sie Mister Wyder erreichten, liefen sie mit ihm zurück zu seinem Büro. Man gewährte ihnen, sich die Baupläne der Mysteriumsabteilung anzusehen. Für Hermine war es, als säße sie vor _der Karte der Rumtreiber._ Das Prinzip war ähnlich und der Verdacht, die dort ansässigen Mitarbeiter zu überwachen, wurde dadurch verstärkt, dass Mister Wyder die Pläne sehr genau unter die Lupe nahm. Diente das zur Sicherheit? Wenn ja, hätte es doch erst recht auffallen müssen, wenn sich jemand Unbekanntes in der Halle der Prophezeiung herumgetrieben hätte. War Hermine doch verrückt? Machte sie sich umsonst Sorgen?

Sie müsste dringend, sehr dringend mit Harry und Ron sprechen und Hermine war heilfroh, als sich dieser Praktikumstag dem Ende neigte und sie mit Malfoy zurück flohen konnte.


	12. Erklärungsversuche à la Hermine

**\- Kapitel zwölf -**

 **Erklärungsversuche à la Hermine**

Hermines Beine steuerten sie, nach Malfoys Ankunft im Klassenzimmer, zielbewusst zur Tür. Die restlichen Stunden im Ministerium verbrachte sie damit, überwiegend ihre Gedanken zu dieser Kugel in der Mysteriumsabteilung gleiten zu lassen. Sie wollte wissen, wer sie dort deponiert hatte und wieso? Derweil war sie sich auch sicher, dass Unstimmigkeiten aufgefallen wären. Zwar war es nicht unüblich, wenn jemand durch die Gänge spazierte, aber man würde doch achtsamer werden, wenn sich einzelne Personen vermehrt an derselben Stelle aufhielten. Oder war das genau der Grund, weshalb man einen Horkrux dort versteckte? An einem Ort, an einer Stelle, die offensichtlich war? Denn wer dachte schon daran, dass in unmittelbarer Nähe ein Horkrux vor sich hin schlummerte? Ron erwähnte einmal, wenn man während eines Tests abschrieb, solle man es so offensichtlich wie möglich tun, weil das am wenigsten auffiel. Vielleicht dachte derjenige, der hinter all dem steckte, genauso wie Ron?

Mit tiefen Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn, schritt sie eilig zur Tür. Je schneller sie mit Harry sprach, umso eher konnte sie einen Horkrux ausschließen. Allerdings war es Malfoy, der sich räusperte und Hermine somit regelrecht anwies, in ihrer Bewegung inne zu halten.

„Hey, Granger?"

Verunsichert umfasste ihre zitternde Hand die Klinke und wartete darauf, dass er seine Aussage fortführte, obwohl sie schon ungefähr abwägen konnte, was er ihr im nächsten Anlauf eines Gesprächs vorwarf. Dass sie zickig wäre oder paranoid. Dennoch blieb sie stehen und wartete, trotz der Erkenntnis, dass Malfoys Mund nicht dazu geeignet war, etwas sinnvolles beizutragen. Ihr Blick haftete unterdessen auf der Holztür, ihre Augen fixierten die Einkerbungen des Holzes, während sie schwieg. Heute waren so viele seltsame Dinge passiert. Erst diese Kugel und nun dieses bevorstehende Gespräch mit Malfoy, das alles - nur kein Spaziergang - sein könnte. Ihren Disput im Ministerium wollte sie nicht fortsetzen, der anfänglich auf aggressiver Ebene ausgefochten wurde. Als die Stimmung sich wiederum lockerte und sie einigermaßen ruhig diskutierten, begann sie das Gespräch zu genießen, da Malfoy die richtigen Fragen stellte. Sie sah ein, wenn auch widerwillig, dass er intelligent war, doch kam sie nie auf den Gedanken, wie sachlich man mit Malfoy sprechen konnte - sofern er das zuließ. Trotzdem wollte sie einer weiteren Debatte aus dem Weg gehen.

Sie blieb tatsächlich stehen, stellte Draco erstaunt fest, woraufhin er sich am Hinterkopf kratzend zur Seite drehte. Kurz war er geneigt, einmal auf Blaise zu hören. Gerne hätte er etwas nettes gesagt, nachdem er ihren verstörten Ausdruck in der Mysteriumsabteilung nicht vergessen konnte, aber was sollte er sagen? Wenn man Blaise einmal bräuchte, war er _nicht_ da. Das war grundsätzlich immer so. Blaise predigte Wasser und soff Wein, obwohl er bisher keine große Hilfe war. Diesbezüglich wusste er auch seinen Fingerzeig, inwiefern er sich ändern sollte, nicht richtig zu deuten. Ob er sie einladen sollte? Um Himmels Willen, bloß nicht! Nein, das passte nicht zu Draco. Schon lange bat er kein Mädchen mehr darum, ihn nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten. Zuletzt geschah dies, als er Pansy zum Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr eingeladen hatte. Das war das erste und auch letzte Mal, dass er ein Mädchen ansprach und so sollte es auch bleiben. Draco war einfach nicht mehr der Typ Mann gewesen, der Frauen ein falsches Gefühl vermitteln wollte.

„Ach, ist gar nicht so wichtig. Bis morgen." Nein, er schaffte es tatsächlich nicht, etwas nettes über die Lippen zu bringen. Das wäre nicht er, sondern eine künstliche Puppe, die sich verbog um jemandem zu gefallen - etwas, das er nicht wollte und Granger, die jenes Verhalten tadellos beherrschte, zum Vorwurf machte. Gleichzeitig holte ihn die Erinnerung an seinen Vater ein... Merlin, wie abartig sich Lucius gegenüber dem dunklen Lord verstellt hatte... Das war dieselbe Farce!

Nun war es Hermine, die ihren Blick loseisen und zu Malfoy zurückblicken konnte. Was war das? Wo waren die Anfeindungen, denen sich Hermine bereits ausgesetzt sah? Wo waren die Anschuldigen? Statt sich einem tobenden Malfoy entgegenzustellen, musste sie wortlos beobachten, wie er zu einem der Tische streifte, auf dessen verstaubte Oberfläche er sich niederließ. Dahingehend war ihr nie wirklich aufgefallen, wie groß Malfoy eigentlich war. Er konnte gelassen auf dem Tisch sitzen, sowie die Arme abschätzig vor der Brust verschränkten, während seine Füße bewegungslos am Boden verharrten. Ob er ähnlich wie Hermine über die Vorkommnisse im Ministerium nachdachte? Gleichwohl war sein Blick auf eines der vielen Fenster gerichtet. Ob sie ein Gespräch beginnen sollte? „Gehst du nicht zurück? Oder... oder worauf wartest du?" Im selben Moment schlug sich Hermine in Gedanken gegen ihre Stirn. Ihr sollte es sonst wo vorbei gehen, worauf Malfoy wartete. Schließlich erwartete sie von ihm dasselbe - dass er sich aus ihren Angelegenheiten heraus hielt.

Sein Blick suchte indessen den ihren und er fand ihn. Unschlüssig stand die bekümmernde Gryffindor zur Seite geneigt an der Tür und ihre Hand lag immer noch auf der Türklinke - bereit, jederzeit zu gehen, falls er die Chance nutzen und sie beleidigen würde. „Ich weiß es auch nicht so genau." Draco pausierte, sah nochmals zum Fenster hinaus, ehe er wieder zu Granger zurück sah. „Vielleicht warte ich auf eine Epiphanie, die mir sagt, dass du nicht ganz so verrückt bist, wie ich gerade von dir denke."

Offensichtlich gab er ihr doch eine Antwort, obwohl sie keine einzige Sekunde davon ausging. Wie sehr man sich doch irren konnte, das musste auch eine Hermine Granger einsehen. Ungeachtet dessen, dass das kein Kompliment von Malfoy war, musste Hermine schmunzeln. Es klang aus seinem Mund überhaupt nicht ernst, weswegen sie auch kein Stück beleidigt war, sich gar angegriffen fühlte. „Das... Das hoffe ich auch, Malfoy. Dass ich... Dass ich einfach nur gerade verrückt bin."

Sie waren einer Meinung? Nun lachte Draco. „Ich sollte das unbedingt im Kalender markieren."

„Was genau?" Hermine wirkte überfordert, nachdem sein unbekümmertes Lachen stetig lauter wurde.

„Dass wir beide", zuerst zeigte sein Finger auf sie, danach auf sich selbst, „uns _einmal einig_ sind. Kommt ja nicht so oft vor, dass das der Fall ist, was? Wenn ich recht überlege, wäre das sogar Premiere."

„Stimmt!" Peinlich berührt davon, dass sie nicht sofort wusste, was genau er meinte, wollte sie sich wieder umdrehen und endlich diesen Raum hinter sich lassen. Immerhin musste sie schleunigst zum Gemeinschaftsraum eilen und mit Harry und Ron sprechen. Doch wieder hielt Malfoy sie zurück.

„Kann Potter noch Parsel? Sollte er die Schlangensprache nicht mehr beherrschen, ist die Kugel doch auch kein Horkrux des dunklen Lords, oder? Potters Fähigkeit, mit Schlangen zu sprechen, müsste seit dem Zeitpunkt, als der dunkle Lord das Zeitliche segnete, mit ihm untergegangen sein, oder irre ich mich?" Intensiv dachte er, seit Granger ihre Vermutungen geäußert hatte, darüber nach und Draco kam zu keinem eindeutigen Entschluss, trotz der Informationen, die sie ihm vor wenigen Stunden lieferte. Was wusste Granger noch alles über die schwarze Magie? Was hatte Dumbledore ihnen alles offenbart? Und wieso erzählte sie ihm fast alles? Weil der Krieg überstanden war und sie keine Gefahr darin sah, wenn sie ihm Potters Heldengeschichte erzählte?

Pah! _Potters Heldengeschichte._ Es klang so falsch in Dracos Kopf, da Granger einen bedeutenden Teil dazu beigetragen haben musste, weshalb auch sie diesen Titel verdiente - nicht Potter. Sie war das Gehirn der gesamten Operation. Potter konnte nicht einmal bis fünf zählen, wie sollte der Goldjunge es demzufolge geschafft haben, einen Plan - der auch noch funktioniert hatte - zu entwickeln? Aber wahrscheinlich würde Potter auch das, trotz mangelnder Intelligenz, schaffen - _dank seines Glücks._

„Das eine hat mit dem anderen nichts zu tun", entgegnete Hermine, bevor sie sich ihm zum zweiten Mal zuwandte. Wieder war sein Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Malfoy schien so tief in seinen Gedanken und Überlegungen festzuhängen, dass darüber hinaus vergaß, sie zu beleidigen. Nein, es hatte viel mehr den Anschein, als wollte er tatsächlich mit ihr an diesem Problem arbeiten, das sich hoffentlich bald als Irrtum herausstellte. „Zwar sind alle Horkruxe von Voledmort erschaffen worden, doch sind sie allesamt verschieden. Als Harry den ersten Horkrux zerstörte, war er nach wie vor im Stande, mit Schlangen zu sprechen."

„Logisch, Potter kann ja _alles._ " Interessiert ruckte sein Kopf erneut zu ihr herum und ein komisches Gefühl beschlich ihn. Während sie so da stand und ihn nicht wie eine Kakerlake behandelte, beflügelte Draco auf eine verquerte Art und Wiese. Gleichzeitig war es ein angenehmes Gefühl, wenn man nicht als _das pure Böse_ betrachtet wurde. Immerzu war Draco stolz darauf ein Arsch zu sein, aber in den wenigen Tagen, in denen er mit Granger gearbeitet hatte, bemerkte er, wie wertfrei sie eigentlich war. _Schon immer gewesen war._ Es war nur verständlich, dass sie sich ausgerechnet gegen ihn auflehnte. Immerhin gab er ihr auch nie Gründe, etwas anderes als einen Arsch in ihm zu sehen und trotzdem stand sie hier und sprach weiterhin mit ihm - ohne ihn zu verurteilen, was ihn schwer beeindruckte. Sie konnte für den Moment darüber hinwegsehen, wie gemein er immer gewesen war.

„Der Horkrux in Harry wurde zerstört. Andernfalls hätte Harry Voldemort nicht besiegen können. Die Prophezeiung, die -" Hermine unterbrach sich selbst. Wenn sie ihre Erklärungen fortführen würde, kämen sie früher oder später auf Lucius zu sprechen. Ob Malfoy das wollte? Nun, das bezweifelte Hermine.

„Die Lucius hat fallen lassen?", half er ihr nach. Konzentriert und offensiv behielt er Granger genau im Auge. Auch ihr war es aufgefallen und wieder beeindruckte sie ihn. Granger nahm Rücksicht auf ihn, obwohl sie ein Dutzend Gründe hätte dies nicht zu tun. Draco hätte zumindest keine Rücksicht genommen. „Davon wolltest du sprechen, oder?" Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an. „Mach dir über meine Gefühle, um die du dich scheinbar sorgst, keine Gedanken. Es stört mich nicht im Geringsten", stellte er trocken und gravitätisch klar.

„Ähm, nun ja, diese Prophezeiung meine ich." Das Gespräch und die weitere Entwicklung dessen störte ihn nicht? Das konnte unmöglich sein. Lucius wurde daraufhin nach Askaban überführt und es hatte Monate gedauert, bis Voldemort - der Malfoys Vater für sein Versagen in der Mysteriumsabteilung büßen lassen wollte - seine Befreiungsaktion vollzog. Dies sollte ihm zeigen, wie allgegenwärtig und mächtig Voldemort war. Dennoch zog Lucius' Befreiung größere Wellen nach sich, indem die Zeitungen vollgeschrieben waren. Dass Draco Malfoy sich dagegen herausreden und Hermine weismachen wollte, wie gut es ihm ging, konnte sie ebenfalls nicht glauben. Schließlich sah sie ihn und Narzissa, bevor das sechste Schuljahr anfing, wie sie zu _Borgin und Burke_ gingen. Ja, dort konnte Hermine eindeutig erkennen, wie sehr ihn die Umstände mitgenommen hatten. „Aber du bist kein Grabstein, Malfoy. Es kann dir doch nicht egal sein, wenn -"

„Ist es!", fiel er ihr unsanft ins Wort. Draco stieß sich vom Tisch ab und wanderte auf Hermine zu. „Will es nicht in deinen Kopf oder kann es nicht in deinen Kopf, weil du nicht akzeptieren kannst, dass du dich irrst und es mir tatsächlich egal ist, was mit Lucius war?" Dank seines Umhangs, der seinen ganzen Körper umhüllte, konnte sie nicht sehen, wie er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Aber wenn es dir so egal wäre, würdest du nicht plötzlich so wütend werden." Hermine stellte sich ihm tapfer in den Weg. Schluss mit ihrer Angst. Merlin, sie stand Bellatrix und Voldemort gegenüber, da konnte Malfoy ihr doch keine Angst machen, richtig?

„Wirklich clever, Granger. Aber ich habe auch nie behauptet, dass ich aus Stein bin. Nur was mit Lucius war, lässt mich mittlerweile kalt."

„Also war es dir nicht immer egal? Es hat dich schon getroffen, oder?", bemerkte Hermine andächtig.

Seine Fäuste entkrampften sich, welche er abschließend in die Hüften stemmte. Seinen Kopf neigte er zur Seite und sog scharf die Luft, die ihn umgab, ein. „Nein, Sonnenschein, es war mir nicht egal. Tatsächlich ging mir das alles an die Nieren, aber dem ist nicht mehr so. Beruhigt dich das?"

„Ja", gab Hermine zu. „Es zeigt zumindest, dass du wirklich nicht aus Stein bist und Gefühle hast, was nur allzu verständlich ist. Auch wenn du sie jetzt nicht mehr zeigst."

Wieder erschien ein kurzes, aber eindeutiges Lächeln auf Dracos Zügen. „Freut mich, wenn es dir dadurch besser geht und weiter? Was ist mit dieser Prophezeiung von unserem _Lieblingshelden?_ " Das es auch immer um Potter gehen musste, war schon arg lästig, aber wenn er ehrlich war, würde er auch nicht mit Potter tauschen wollen. Immerhin konnte er sich gut daran erinnern, wie übel Potter am Ende des fünften Schuljahres vom Tagespropheten auseinander genommen wurde. Ebenso die dunklen Erinnerungen, welche Lügen Rita Kimmkorn über Granger in ihrem vierten Schuljahr verbreitet hatte. Tja, auch sie kannte die Machenschaften der Medien und war mit diesem Metier vertraut.

„Die Prophezeiung sagte laut Harry", betonte Hermine, da sie seine sarkastische Frage durchaus heraushören konnte, „dass keiner von beiden leben kann, während der andere überlebt."

„Wie originell", scherzte Draco und dachte nach. Keiner von beiden konnte leben, während der andere überlebte. Ja, was wollte Granger ihm damit sagen? Dass der Goldjunge _der Auserwählte_ und nur er dazu im Stande war, dem dunklen Lord gegenüber zu treten? Das wusste Draco, aber als er ihren Blick sah, hob er die Hände. „Fein, und wenn keiner der Beiden leben kann, während der andere überlebt, musste sich Potter selbst opfern?"

Nun schluckte Hermine. Wusste Malfoy nicht, was seine eigene Mutter im verbotenen Wald für Harry getan hatte? Harry hatte es Hermine und Ron erzählt, nachdem alles vorbei war... Harry war so aufgewühlt und musste sich einiges von der Seele reden, obgleich er nie der Typ war, der reden wollte. Doch damals war alles anders und es schien Harry geholfen zu haben. „Ja, Harry ging in den verbotenen Wald und..."

„Und was? Machs nicht so spannend!", drängte Draco und zog sich einen Stuhl herbei, auf den er sich fallen ließ. Seine Füße platzierte er auf der Tischplatte, um gemütlicher zu sitzen und dieses Mal ignorierte er Grangers zornigen Blick, bezüglich seines Anstandes und seiner Manieren. Draco selbst befand jedoch, dass er ausgezeichnete Manieren besaß.

Indes haderte Hermine mit sich. Sollte sie Malfoy wirklich die Wahrheit sagen? Er würde ihr nicht glauben und alles als Lüge abtun, ganz sicher. Er war einer der wenigen Menschen, die behaupten konnten, seine Mutter bestens zu kennen, oder? „Sagst du mir, was im Zug passiert war, als du Harry erwischt hattest?"

Dementsprechend wanderte Dracos Augenbraue nach oben und seine Skepsis zeigte er nur zu deutlich. Wieso sprach Granger nicht weiter? „Nein", erwiderte er lapidar, während er seine monotone Antwort vollendete, indem er eine wegwerfende Handbewegung vollführte und hinzufügte: „Warum lenkst du ab?"

„Tja", Hermine würde jetzt ebenso wie Malfoy reagieren, „du musst ja nicht alles direkt wissen, richtig?"

Nun musste Draco schon wieder auflachen. Dieses Mal noch lauter als zuvor. „Touché, Granger. Nicht schlecht. Fein, dann lass diesen Teil, den du gerade erzählen wolltest und du dich bedauerlicherweise unterbrochen hast, einfach aus. Im Gegensatz zu dir, bin ich nicht so unsäglich neugierig und muss alles sofort wissen." Und ob! Draco hätte zu gerne gewusst, wieso sie nicht weiter sprach. Noch mehr war er am Inhalt interessiert, aber er konnte sich zusammenreißen. Draco konnte warten.

Oh, Mist! Er war also stur. „Um zur Kernfrage zurückzukehren. Harry kann kein Parsel mehr sprechen, da diese Fähigkeit untergegangen ist, als Voldemort seinen eigenen Horkrux in Harry zerstörte, nachdem er in den verbotenen Wald ging."

„Ich gehe wohl Recht in der Annahme, dass der dunkle Lord nichts von diesem Horkrux wusste, oder? Ich kann es mir nämlich nicht vorstellen, oder wieso sollte er einen Horkrux - zudem in seinem Erzfeind - verstecken, den er letztendlich doch zerstören muss, _obwohl_ er wissen müsste, dass das eigentliche Ziel - nämlich Potter - den Angriff überlebt, aber sein Seelenstück zerstört wird? Moment!", brüllte Draco hinterher. „Wenn Potter diesen Angriff _überlebt_ hat, dann -"

„Ja, Harry überlebte den Todesfluch zwei Mal", pflichtete Hermine ihm stolz bei.

„Oh, darin muss das Narbengesicht sich doch suhlen", mokierte Draco schnaufend. „Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Potter kann man offenbar nicht umbringen", motzte der angesäuerte Slytherin weiter. „Was kommt als nächstes? Dass Potter ohne Besen ins Weltall fliegen kann? Dass Potter ohne Magie übers Wasser laufen kann? Oder sagst du mir jetzt, dass das Narbengesicht schlichtweg unfehlbar ist und wirklich _alles_ kann? Wundern würde es mich nicht!"

Fast hätte Hermine ihn gefragt, ob er auf Harry neidisch wäre, doch sie hütete sich weiterzusprechen. Sie hätte ihm ja auch erzählen können, dass Voldemort während ihrer Verfolgungsjagd - nachdem sie alle zusammen aus dem Ligusterweg geflüchtet waren - ohne Besen fliegen konnte, aber sie sah davon ab. „Harry war ein unabsichtlicher Horkrux", begann Hermine stattdessen zu erklären. „Voldemort wusste nichts davon, da er sich ja, wie du schon sagst, wissentlich ins Fleisch geschnitten hätte."

„Wie soll das funktionieren?", fragte Draco nach. All das würde wirklich kompliziert werden. Granger hatte es prophezeit. „Der dunkle Lord hatte mit Sicherheit nicht unabsichtlich Horkruxe geschaffen, oder? Er muss sich doch dabei etwas gedacht haben?"

„Was Harry betrifft schon." Die ganzen Streitigkeiten waren plötzlich vergessen. Auch wenn das Bild, das die beiden abgaben, sehr skurril aussehen musste, so diskutierten sie vernünftig und versuchten Dinge einzubeziehen oder ganz auszuschließen. „Harrys Mutter hatte sich für Harry geopfert und somit einen Schutz geschaffen, wodurch Voldemorts Fluch einem Kleinkind nichts anhaben konnte und der Fluch auf Voldemort zurückfiel. Es lag sicher auch daran, dass seine Seele bereits so brüchig war, aufgrund der vielen Horkruxe, die er bis dato geschaffen hatte." Hermine sah, wie Malfoy empört nach Luft schnappte. „Angesichts dieser Umstände hatte sich ein Siebtel seiner Seele einen neuen Wirt suchen müssen, da Voldemorts Körper nicht mehr existent war und da Harry das einzige Lebewesen im Raum war, klammerte sich dieser Seelenteil an Harry fest, was ihn schlussendlich zu einem Horkrux machte."

„Wahnsinn!" Draco legte sich seine Hände über seine Augen. „Das alles ist viel zu kompliziert." Er kratzte sich an seiner Stirn und schnappte wieder nach Luft. Eine solche Botschaft musste man erst verdauen. „Dass der dunkle Lord mörderisch war, war mir bewusst, aber mehrere, beziehungsweise sieben Horkruxe... Das ist blanker Wahnsinn!" Nun, er gab zu, dass der dunkle Lord nicht mehr alle Nadeln an der Tanne hatte und er sah sehr wohl ihren misstrauischen Blick, den sie – wie Draco fand – zu oft in seiner Gegenwart aufsetzte, aber man gewöhnte sich an alles, nicht wahr?

„Wieso nennst du ihn den _dunklen Lord?_ ", wollte Hermine ernsthaft wissen. Wieso sträubte sich Malfoy, nach Voldemorts Fall, ihn beim Namen zu nennen?

„Alte Gewohnheiten lassen sich schwer ablegen. Vielleicht erzähle ich unseren Kindern, wenn sie unartig waren, von", kurz zögerte Draco, _„Voldemort."_

„Sehr witzig!"

„Wie du siehst, habe ich viele Talente", spottete er weiter. Er spielte auch ein wenig auf den Kuss an.

„Ah ja, schön." Was sollte sie auch sonst darauf antworten? Ihm zustimmen würde sie sicher nicht. Wer wusste, was er daraus wieder interpretieren würde.

„Das findest du schön, ja?" Seine schneeweißen Zähne kamen zum Vorschein. „Ich kann es dir gerne zeigen!", ergänzte er und seine Augenbrauen tanzten wild. Nach oben und unten.

Sie wusste es. Selbst aus Sätzen, aus denen man nichts hätte schließen können, konnte Malfoy irgendetwas heraushören. Malfoy war wirklich ein Unikat. „Ich werde dann gehen, Malfoy", informierte Hermine ihn höflicherweise.

„Feigling!" Mit Zwang kam Draco nicht weiter, so viel konnte er feststellen, trotz seiner Triebe, die ab und an sein Denkvermögen in dichten Nebel zu tauchen schien.

„Bis Morgen, Malfoy!", flötete Hermine und konnte durch die verschlossene Tür Malfoys Lachen hören. Auch sie schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machte.

„Soll ich dich zu Potter und Weasley bringen?", rief er noch durch die verschlossene Tür, aber Granger gab ihm keine Antwort und somit wartete er noch wenige Minuten, bevor auch Draco das Klassenzimmer hinter sich ließ und hinunter in die Kerker stolzierte.

 **XxX**

Den Gemeinschaftsraum fand sie fast ausgestorben vor. In der hinteren Ecke saßen noch drei Schüler, die über ihren Hausaufgaben gebeugt saßen. Ob Harry und Ron ebenfalls ihre Hausaufgaben erledigten? Das mussten sie ja, da Hermine vom Unterricht freigestellt war und ihre Aufgaben am späten Abend erledigte, wenn sie schon im Bett lag. Diese Art, ihre Hausaufgaben nachzuholen, fand sie erfrischend, da ihr Körper zur Ruhe kam und sie in ihre weiche Decke eingewickelt war. Zwar störte Parvatis Schnarchen oftmals, doch darüber konnte sie hinwegsehen.

Nachdem sie auch in den Schlafsälen nicht fündig wurde, beschloss Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum zu warten, was sich jedoch in die Länge zog. Eine Stunde war bereits ins Land gezogen, aber mit dem, was Hermine erzählen wollte, hätte sich jede weitere Stunde gelohnt. Ungeduldig saß sie auf der roten Couch, überlegte fieberhaft wie sie beginnen konnte und dachte über Konsequenzen nach, die auftraten, sobald Hermine ihre Vermutungen geäußert hätte, aber sie musste darüber reden. Hermine musste spekulieren, um etwaige Annahmen restlos aus der Welt zu schaffen.

„Hey, Hermine", begrüßte Harry sie, nach ihrer Ankunft im Gryffindorturm. Er war etwas überrascht, Hermine hier vorzufinden, obwohl ihr alltägliches Ritual nach dem Praktikumstag stets anders aussah. Trotz allem marschierte er mit seinen Pergamenten auf dem Arm zum Sofa, setzte sich neben seine beste Freundin und wartete, während das Feuer vor sich hinprasselte, dass sie zu sprechen begann. „Frag nicht", sprach Harry weiter, als er Hermines Blick auf seinen Pergamenten bemerkte. „Die Aufgaben waren die reinste Hölle. Wir sollten über den Koboldaufstand, im sechzehnten Jahrhundert, Informationen sammeln und herausfinden, welche Konstante dazu geführt hat, dass ein Kobold namens Nuka den Aufstand herbeiführte. Die reinste Folter war es, ich sage es dir."

„Die Konstante ist doch recht einfach", begann Hermine schulterzuckend.

„War klar", lachte Ron, nahm sich eine Schüssel mit Bertie Botts Bohnen und setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Sofas. „Wieso haben wir nicht einfach gewartet?", nörgelte Ron, der sein Gesicht verzog, als der erste Drops gelutscht war und sich herausstellte, dass er einen Toffee mit Ohrenschmalz erwischte. Sie hatten sich also unnötig viele Gedanken gemacht, hinsichtlich ihrer Hausaufgabe. Hermine wusste die Antwort sofort, aber das war abzusehen. Was ihn mehr ärgerte, waren die drei Stunden, die sie sinnlos in der Bibliothek verbracht hatten.

„Kiana und Tamia waren die Nichten von Nuka. Sie wurden von Travers, der schwarze Magie erlernte, entführt und dadurch -"

„Über irgendwelche Nichten haben wir gar nichts gelesen", erwiderte Harry und blickte nüchtern hinüber zu Ron, der jedoch ganz abgelenkt war, indem er seine Zunge ständig rausstreckte um den Ekel, der ihn wegen der Bohnen überfiel, irgendwie zu ertragen. „Ron!", rief Harry, nachdem der Weasley-Sprössling sekundenlang keine Antwort von sich gab und auch jetzt schaute er überrascht zu Harry.

„Hermine hilft uns bestimmt", nuschelte Ron in seine Schüssel und sortierte die Bohnen jetzt nach Farben. Er hoffte, die Bohnen, die eine hellere Farben aufwiesen, würden keine ekligen Geschmacksrichtungen im Innern verstecken.

Harry indessen schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Kannst du mir wenigstens ein wenig helfen?", flehte er in Hermines Richtung. Würde er sagen, er wolle von Hermine abschreiben, würde sie sofort ablehnen, aufstehen und gehen, aber würde er sie um Hilfe _bitten_ , wäre Hermine die Letzte, die kommentarlos verschwand. „Komm, nur eine kleine Hilfe", zwinkerte er ihr noch frech zu, in der Hoffnung, Hermine zu _bezirzen._ In ihrer Gegenwart musste man mit allen Tricks kämpfen, dachte Harry dumpf. Ob Malfoy auch so dachte?

„Ja, können wir später zusammen durchgehen", entgegnete Hermine. Kurz durchfuhr sie einen Stich, als sie darüber nachdachte, dass Harrys Gesicht, das sich gerade vor Freude erleuchtete, im selben Atemzug wieder Sorgenfalten aufwerfen würde. „Sag mal, Harry. Haben wir", kurz stutzte Hermine. Wenn sie ihre Thesen äußerte, gab es kein zurück mehr. Sie straffte ihren Rücken und legte ihre Hände auf ihre beiden Knie. „Haben wir _alle_ Horkruxe zerstört?"

Augenblicklich wandte sich Harrys Kopf, sowie der Kopf von Ron, zu Hermine herum. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?", stellte Ron, schneller als Harry, mit vollem Mund seine Frage und Hermine konnte mehrere zerkaute Drops in Rons Mund sehen.

„Hat Malfoy irgendetwas angedeutet?" Hatte er Hermine deswegen immer beobachtet? Um Informationen herauszubekommen? Plante Malfoy etwas gegen sie alle, statt nur gegen Hermine? Anfangs dachte Harry, Malfoy wollte nur an Hermine ran, um sie zu verletzen oder zu beleidigen, doch diese Frage stellte sein gesamtes Konzept in Frage. Vielleicht wollte Malfoy nur wissen, was sie alles zerstört hatten, sodass er abschätzen konnte, welcher Horkrux noch intakt wäre? „Wie kommst du darauf?" Er hätte sich doch mehr mit Malfoy befassen sollen, statt abzuwarten. Dämlich, Harry! Sau dämlich, schimpfte er in Gedanken.

Hermine wusste es. In Harrys Gesicht waren die bekannten Sorgenfalten aufgetreten. „Nein, überhaupt nicht, aber wir arbeiten seit heute in der Mytseriumsabteilung und ich habe dort eine Glaskugel entdeckt, die von den anderen Kugeln abweicht. Harry, wie genau lautete die Prophezeiung?"

Harry verstand gar nichts und doch waren die Worte plötzlich wieder so klar in seinen Gedanken. _„Der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... und der dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt"_ , endete Harry, wie einst Professor Trelawney, in Trance.

Sie wollte außerdem wissen, wie der Nebel aussah und Harry gab ihr die Bestätigung. Der Nebel in Harrys Kugel war blau und selbst Harry wunderte sich, wieso er das nach all den Jahren noch in Erinnerung hatte. Gleichzeitig wusste er aber auch, dass dieser Moment eine zentrale Rolle in seinem Leben gespielt hatte – beispielsweise der erste Schultag, der für viele Kinder eine wichtige Rolle spielte. Es gab Dinge im Leben, die würde man weiterhin in seinem Leben in solch klaren Erinnerungen halten, dass es unmöglich schien, diese jemals zu vergessen. „Was hat das zu bedeuten, Hermine?", warf Harry bedenklich in den Raum. Einzelne Schweißperlen hatten sich im Sekundentakt in seinem Nacken gebildet und er war froh, dass sie sich nur dort gebildet hatten, ansonsten hätte man ihm seine Angst angesehen und keinesfalls wollte Harry je wieder dieser unbändigen Angst einen Platz in seinem Leben einräumen. „Ich meine", Harrys Augen schlossen sich und eine Hand gestikulierte geistesgegenwärtig in der Luft, „wieso sollte ein Horkrux in der Mysteriumsabteilung verstauben? Dumbledore sagte -"

„Kann Dumbledore sich nicht geirrt haben? Vielleicht haben wir, oder Dumbledore etwas übersehen, gar überhört? Wäre das möglich?" Die Fragen waren gestellt, ebenso die Worte, welche sie von Malfoy aufgriff. Natürlich erkannte Hermine, dass sie Harry mit ihrer Äußerung verletzt, angesichts ihrer Zweifel und somit Dumbledores Verstand, seine Weisheit und seine Autorität in Frage stellte, aber sie wollte einfach jede Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen.

„Hermine", flüsterte Harry. Ron hingegen stand auf, setzte sich gespannt neben Hermine und seine Hand war, seit Hermine das Wort _Horkruxe_ in den Mund nahm, in seiner Schüssel erstarrt. Kein Wort kam über Rons Lippen. „Hast du noch andere Anhaltspunkte? Ich meine, ich habe _gesehen_ , wie Voldemorts Körper tot zur Seite kippte. Wir alle haben es in der großen Halle gesehen!", fügte er nachdrücklich hinzu, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich all das nicht eingebildet hatte, als Voldemort leblos zur Seite in den Staub fiel.

„Kann es nicht sein, dass sein Geist wieder geflohen ist, wie in der... Halloweennacht", flüsterte Hermine zurück. Sie begaben sich auf ein Terrain, auf dem sie sich auskannten und doch fühlte Hermine sich, als stünden sie wieder am Anfang. Als wäre alles... auf Null gesetzt worden. Die Flucht, die Pläne, die sie gegen Voldemort monatelang planten... Dieser Horror würde von vorne beginnen...

„Ich... Ich weiß es nicht." Harry wirkte ahnungslos. Während sie durch die Wälder streiften, auf der Suche nach Horkruxen, war er durchaus in der Lage, seine Ahnungslosigkeit zu verbergen, doch jetzt... Nachdem sie alle dachten, es wäre überstanden, konnte Harry es nicht mehr. Vor allem, nachdem diese Nachricht so unerwartet kam. Diffus packte er seine Brille von der Nase und spielte mit den Bügeln.

„Hey", mischte Ron sich in die Unterhaltung ein, „wir sollten das alles ruhig angehen." Zum ersten Mal bewies Ron einen kühlen Kopf, weshalb sich die erstaunten Köpfe seiner beiden Freunde zu ihm wandten. „Was?", fragte Ron beherzt und lächelte Hermine jovial entgegen. „Ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt und denke, dass ich auch mal Stärke beweisen könnte, oder?", fragte er verlegen und fühlte sich immer noch schlecht, dass er damals einfach abgehauen war.

Harry war stattdessen in sich gekehrt, obwohl er gerne das Lachen erwidert hätte. Sein Körper schien nur noch eine Hülle zu sein. Sein Geist war auf Abwegen, um in Ruhe über Hermines Gedanken nachzudenken und beide, Ron und Hermine, gaben Harry die Zeit. „Hast du noch andere Anhaltspunkte?", wiederholte Harrys Stimme nach Minuten des Schweigens etwas selbstsicherer, bevor er seine Brille zurück auf die Nase setzte.

„Neville konnte deinen Namen auf einem Pergament - welches an der Kugel befestigt war - lesen, richtig?", erinnerte Hermine sich. „Die Kugel, die wir entdeckt haben, hatte ein Pergament, auf dem _nichts_ stand."

„Kann es nicht sein, dass die Prophezeiung erst noch erstellt wird und deswegen kein Name drauf steht?", warf Ron ein und musterte seine beiden Freunde.

„Nein", sprachen Harry und Hermine synchron. „Prophezeiungen bauen sich in einem auf. Die Kugel, der Nebel und der Name entstehen im selben Moment und festigen sich zu einer Materie", erklärte Hermine mit Bedacht und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Es war schrecklich, die Hoffnung, kein Horkrux befände sich in der Mysteriumsabteilung, mit ihren eigenen Worten im Keim zu ersticken.

„Ich schlage vor, du behältst das im Auge, Hermine", erläuterte Harry und symbolisierte ihr, dass er sie ernst nahm und ihre Vermutungen keineswegs als abwegig abstempelte.

„Vielleicht ist das auch auf Malfoys Mist gewachsen? Vielleicht will er dich täuschen? Dir irgendwie einbläuen, dass Dumbledore sich geirrt hat", wagte Ron zu sagen.

„Dann ist er ein verdammt guter Schauspieler." Sekunde! Aber Malfoy war doch ein verdammt guter Schauspieler... Im selben Atemzug erinnerte sich Hermine, _wie gut_ Malfoys schauspielerische Talente waren, aber konnte sie dieser blonden Schlange etwas derartig widerwärtiges zutrauen? Das wäre sogar für einen Malfoy zu widerlich, oder? „Nein, er war ziemlich erschrocken, als ich ihn darauf angesprochen habe." Nun würden Harry und Ron doch wissen, dass sie sich mit Malfoy unterhalten hatte.

Verblüffung zierte das entgeisterte Gesicht ihres besten Freundes. „Du hast mit ihm darüber gesprochen?", fragte Harry unruhig. Dadurch, dass er sich ständig an seinen Kopf griff oder durch seine Haare fuhr, standen seine schwarzen Haare in alle Richtungen ab – noch schlimmer als sonst.

„Ja, wer sonst hatte einen besseren Zugang zu Voldemort? Ich dachte, wenn ich schon mit Malfoy arbeite, erwische ich keinen besseren in meiner Reichweite, der mehr Ahnung hat", rechtfertigte sie ihr Verhalten kleinlaut. „Wir sollten uns mit Malfoy an einen Tisch setzen, da ihr nicht ins Ministerium kommen könnt. Auch meinte er, dass ich die Pferde nicht vorher verrückt machen soll. Deswegen würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns in Ruhe an einen Tisch setzen und darüber sprechen."

„Was?", brüllte Ron in schrillen Tönen. „Mit Malfoy an einen Tisch? Ich hoffe, das meinst du nicht ernst? Malfoy hat dem doch sicher auch nicht zugestimmt?" Ron sah, um dem Ganzen zu entgehen, in Malfoy seine letzte Hoffnung.

„Nun, Malfoy hat nicht ganz unrecht. Hilfreich wäre es nicht, wenn wir deine Vermutung laut äußern. Es sei denn... das gehört ebenfalls zu seinem Plan, sollte er gegen uns intrigieren. Möglich wäre es, dass seine defensive Haltung uns beruhigen und in falsche Sicherheit wiegen soll", bemerkte Harry, der nicht mehr wusste, wo hinten und vorne war. Wenn jetzt alles von vorne anfangen würde... Gott, Dumbledore war nicht mehr da. Er konnte Harry keine Brotkrumen legen, obwohl... Dumbledores Portrait wäre eine Möglichkeit, doch dann musste er an McGonagall vorbei...

„Malfoy war auch dagegen, sich mit uns an einen Tisch zu setzen." Fast wollte Hermine _euch_ statt _uns_ sagen, doch das hätte ein befremdliches Bild auf die Sache geworfen, denn im Umkehrschluss hätte das ja bedeuten können, dass Malfoy sich mit Hermine an einen Tisch gesetzt hätte. Nun, das wollte er eigentlich auch nicht, sondern sie darauf werfen, wie Malfoy ihr sehr deutlich und direkt ins Gesicht gesagt hatte.

„Immerhin", klatschte Ron in seine Hände, „enttäuscht Malfoy mich dieses eine Mal nicht."

Harry schenkte ihm einen wütenden Blick. „Lassen wir unsere Diskrepanzen mal außen vor. Es wäre keine schlechte Idee, Malfoy für unseren Vorteil zu gebrauchen", ergänzte er, während er Hermines missmutigen Blick skeptisch beäugte. Er kannte Hermine. Auch wenn es Malfoy war, schätzte sie es nicht, wenn man jemanden ausnutzte - selbst wenn derjenige Draco Malfoy hieß. „Ich meine", versuchte Harry sich zu retten, „jemanden an der Seite zu haben, der sich mit der gegnerischen Seite auskennt. _Politisch korrekt_ genug, Hermine?", grinste er ihr daraufhin frech entgegen.

„Ja", lachte sie und war über Harrys Ausdrucksweise erstaunt und belustigt. Nie wählte Harry solche Worte wie _Diskrepanz_ oder _Politisch korrekt._ Schließlich war es doch so, dass Harry Politik so sehr mochte, wie Snapes damalige Zaubertrankstunden - nämlich gar nicht.

„Fein", stimme Harry in Hermines Gelächter ein. „Mach ein _Date_ mit Malfoy aus und wir kommen. Da freut er sich wie ein Schneekönig." Sie gingen immer wieder die Horkruxe durch, versuchten Fehler aufzudecken, Dinge zu erkennen, die sie übersehen haben könnten, doch egal wie lange sie auch darüber sprachen, niemandem fiel ein Fehler auf. Auch nicht, nachdem die Uhr nach eins schlug, woraufhin Hermine mit so vielen Gedanken und noch mehr Fragen zu Bett ging. Darüber hinaus hatten sie sogar vergessen, über Harrys Hausaufgabe zu sprechen – sogar Hermine hatte es vergessen, aufgrund ihrer Befangenheit, bezüglich der Glaskugel.

 **XxX**

Der Vielsaft-Trank köchelte vor sich hin, als Draco ihn unter seinem Bett hervor nahm. Niemand war im Zimmer, sonst hätte er sich niemals gewagt, diesen Trank nach vorne zu ziehen. Alles verlief nach Plan, stellte er nach seiner Beobachtung erfreut fest. Außerdem baute er darauf, dass der _Beschleunigungszauber_ bald erste Anzeichen zeigte, sodass er den Trank besser gestern als heute einnehmen könnte, doch die Konsistenz sah noch nicht wie beschrieben aus. Somit war er gezwungen, sich in Geduld zu üben - etwas, das Draco so _wunderbar_ beherrschte.

„Interessant."

Fuck!

Mit bösem Blick wandte Draco sich um, wo er sofort mit Blaises grinsendem Gesicht konfrontiert wurde. „Was ist?" Den Trank zurück unters Bett zu schieben war unnötig. Blaise hatte ihn gesehen. Draco erhob sich und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen seiner schwarzen Stoffhose. „Fang an!"

„Womit?" Blaise lehnte lässig am Türrahmen, bevor er sich daran abstieß und den Abstand schloss.

„Mit deiner Predigt?" Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Wieso musste Blaise jetzt kommen? Eben, als er ihn gebraucht hätte, um Granger etwas nettes zu sagen, war Blaise doch auch nicht da. Wieso musste er jetzt auftauchen, in einem Moment, der Draco nicht recht war, verdammter Elfenmist? Sein Glück hatte ihn wieder verlassen, Merlin verflucht. „Mit deinen Vorhaltungen? Um welchen Trank es sich hierbei handelt, muss ich dir ja nicht sagen, oder?"

„Musst du nicht", antwortete Blaise und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Er wusste, um welchen Trank es sich handelte. Er sah den braunen Schleim Blasen schlagen und konnte komischerweise das Flussgras riechen. Er beugte sich nach vorne, legte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und verschloss seine Hände miteinander. „Ist es fern jeglicher Realität, wenn ich dir sage, dass das keine gute Idee ist?"

„Blaise, ich kann einfach nicht mehr warten, ja? Ich ertrage es nicht mehr, einfach nur in ihrer Nähe zu stehen, verdammt!" Auch Draco setzte sich auf sein Bett, wonach er dieselbe Haltung wie Blaise annahm. „Ich stehe neben ihr, rieche sie und kann sie nicht anfassen. Es ist, als wäre sie tausende Kilometer entfernt und doch kann ich sie sehen", beschwerte er sich und sein Kopf sank gegen seine Brust.

Beide hatten in diesem Trubel vergessen, die Tür zu schließen. Sie war nur angelehnt und das war in Slytherin gefährlich...

„Ich würde mich nur wiederholen, wenn ich dir sage, dass du dringend mit ihr reden solltest oder vielleicht Ginny miteinbeziehen, da du eher der ähm..." Blaise suchte das richtige Wort. „Nun ja", grinste er wieder, „der direkte, mokante und anzügliche Typ bist."

Die kleine Weasley miteinbeziehen? Oh, wenn Blaise wüsste, wie sehr er die kleine Weasley miteinbeziehen wollte. Blaise würde ihn schlagen, wenn er die Wahrheit kennen würde. „Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen, mehrmals!"

„Ja, du bist Draco Malfoy und nicht Ginny Weasley. In wen verwandelst du dich?" Es schien, als kannte Blaise die Antwort.

„Du wirst überrascht sein. Ich habe Potters Haare. Sie fielen mir rein _zufällig_ in die Hände." Das erste Mal, dass Draco sich öffnete – zu einem kleinen Teil. Er sagte Blaise, wie unerträglich es sei, neben ihr zu stehen und zu wissen, wie stur und engstirnig sie war. Und natürlich glaubte Blaise ihm nicht, dass Potters Haare zufällig in Dracos Hände fielen.

„Aber natürlich. Rein zufällig, als du ihn heute Morgen im Schwitzkasten hattest. Gute Idee, dein Trank, aber das wird dich nicht weiter bringen. Glaubst du, es ist so einfach, Potter zu imitieren?" Es käme zu einer Diskussion, und dessen war sich der dunkelhäutige Slytherin bewusst, die sich entweder in die Länge ziehen würde oder Draco gleich abblocken und gehen würde. „Der Zweck heiligt nicht alle Mittel, Draco, das weißt du? Das kann nach hinten losgehen. Der Gedanke mag in deinem Kopf vielleicht effektiv klingen, aber vielleicht erreichst du das genaue Gegenteil. In der Theorie ist immer alles einfacher als in der Praxis. Dann war alles für die Katz."

„Ich mache mir sehr wohl Gedanken darüber, aber ich muss endlich Antworten kriegen. Ich will wissen, ob meine Zeit verschwendet wird." Rechtfertigte sich Draco gerade? Merlin, es sah ganz danach aus.

„Ja, du verschwendest deine Zeit", erwähnte Blaise mit gekräuselten Lippen. „Selbst wenn nicht, wird sie sicher nicht mit Potter über ihre Gefühle reden – sofern sie welche für dich hätte -, sondern mit ihrer besten Freundin."

„Abwarten", motzte Draco und stand wütend auf. „Ich bekomme Granger!"

Blaise wunderte sich nicht, dass Draco zu solchen Mitteln griff. Sein bester Freund war es nicht gewohnt, auf Ablehnung zu stoßen, aber Draco musste erst erkennen, dass er sich ändern musste und Blaise hoffte für Draco, und für Granger, dass das bald passieren würde.


	13. Unüberbrückbare Differenzen

**\- Kapitel dreizehn -**

 **Unüberbrückbare Differenzen**

Hermine, Harry und Ron beschlossen gestern Abend, dass man Malfoys Inkompetenz, hinsichtlich der Tatsache, sich nicht mit ihnen an einen Tisch zu setzen, behutsam angehen musste. Sie waren gezwungen, den blonden Schönling bedächtig an die Sache heranzuführen, weshalb Harry vorschlug, beide - Hermine und Malfoy - nach der Arbeit vor dem Kamin abzufangen und den starrsinnigen Slytherin vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen. Harry baute auf den Überraschungseffekt, wodurch Malfoy so überrumpelt wäre und einem Gespräch zustimmte.

Der Tag im Ministerium dagegen fing früh an, was Hermine spürte, denn sie hatte noch lange wach im Bett gelegen. Na ja, zumindest konnten sie sich in der Mysteriumsabteilung frei bewegen, was das Ganze angenehmer machte. Hier durften Draco und Hermine wirklich etwas tun, statt Akten zu sortieren. Den Raum der Liebe durften sie nicht sehen, da dort ein so massiver und kraftvoller Liebestrank stand, den man immer noch ausgiebig studierte - obwohl dieser seit Anbeginn dort vorzufinden war. Dumbledore hatte Harry einmal erklärt, dass es in diesem Raum die wahre Liebe gab. Etwas, das Harry im Überfluss vorweisen konnte, Lord Voldemort jedoch gänzlich fehlte. So hatte Harry es jedenfalls Hermine geschildert, wobei sie eher davon ausging, dass Dumbledore meinte, dass Harry - im Gegensatz zu Voldemort - fähig war, zu lieben.

Ferner passierten Hermine und Draco besagte Tür - die man weder leicht, noch mit Gewalt öffnen konnte -, woraufhin er ihr hämisch entgegen grinste, was Hermine kopfschüttelnd zur Kenntnis nahm. Malfoy war demzufolge immer noch der Überzeugung, sie würde schwach werden. Sicher war es seltsam, wenn man so plump umgarnt und derjenige auch noch Draco Malfoy war, aber das durfte sie nur insgeheim abschrecken. Dieser Tyrann durfte ihre wahre Angst nicht sehen, unter keinen Umständen. Hinzu kam, was ihr noch mehr Willensstärke verlieh, dass sie keine bedeutungslose Trophäe in Malfoys Vitrine sein wollte - wie die vielen anderen Mädchen...

Folglich kam nach dem Raum der Liebe, die Halle des Todes und Hermines Schritte wurden immer langsamer, immer schwerer und quälender. Hinter dieser Tür begann das unverhohlene Elend. Erinnerungen keimten auf, wie Sirius hinterrücks ermordet wurde - von, wie Sirius einmal zitiert hatte, seiner gestörten Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie alle, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny und Hermine, mussten mit ansehen, wie Harrys Pate durch den durchsichtigen Vorhang gefallen und nicht mehr zurückgekommen war.

„Wir sollten nachher wieder zur Halle der Prophezeiungen." Mit diesem Satz konnte sie sich ein wenig ablenken, wenngleich sie alles – egal, was sie taten – mit Sirius' Tod in Verbindung brachte. Verflixt, wären sie damals nicht überstürzt nach London geeilt, wäre all das nie passiert... Andererseits hätte Harry niemals von dieser Prophezeiung erfahren.

„Wir sollen aber hierher", erklärte Draco, als sie den nächsten Flur betraten und die Tür, durch die sie hindurch mussten, zum Vorschein kam.

„Wir sollen hierher, um mit den Räumlichkeiten vertraut zu werden. Wir sollen wissen, wie faszinierend diese Stimmen hinter dem Torbogen sind, aber ehrlich gesagt muss ich sie nicht hören. Harry konnte sie damals hören, weil er Cedrics Tod sah und Harry, anhand der Stimmen, leiden zu sehen, war schlimm, Malfoy. Da wir ebenfalls... Menschen sterben sahen, werden wir sie auch hören können", äußerte Hermine teilnahmslos.

„Ich möchte mich gerne selbst von diesem _Leid_ überzeugen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du hast Angst!", provozierte er sie und öffnete die Tür. „Willst du lieber draußen warten? Dann gehe ich rein, höre es mir an und komme wieder? Klingt das besser?"

„Nein", erwiderte Hermine pikiert. „Dieser Torbogen übt eine seltsame Faszination aus. Malfoy, bitte, geh nicht rein. Ich sagte doch, dass ich gesehen habe, wie Harry darunter litt."

„Ich bin aber _nicht_ Potter. Außerdem wärst du mich los, wenn mir etwas passiert." Das war eine Fangfrage und sie war gemein. Draco wusste, wie Granger darauf reagieren würde. In ihren Augen durfte und sollte jeder die Chance haben, ein normales und gesittetes Leben zu führen – auch Draco. Grangers Gütigkeit war so animalisch, und obzwar er ständig behauptete, dass ihr das irgendwann das Genick brechen würde, so war er froh, dass sie eben so war, wie sie war. Selbst wenn sie sich das Genick brechen würde, dann... dann würde er sie eben irgendwie schützen. Punkt! Ungeachtet ihrer Warnung öffnete er die Tür, doch Draco konnte nichts hören – keine Stimmen, keine Manipulationen oder sonst irgendetwas. Alles war stumm und verdammt finster.

„Du kannst nicht einfach so rein spazieren. Dann gehe ich mit, nur um sicher zu stellen, dass du lebend diesen Raum verlässt."

„Ich wusste nicht", Dracos Hand wanderte zu seinem Herzen, „dass du so _besorgt_ um _mich_ bist." Mit der anderen Hand zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Blazer und es nervte ihn, dass er auf seinen Umhang verzichtet hatte, als er sich heute Morgen anzog. Er fühlte sich seltsamerweise nackt und das war verrückt. Früher machte es ihm nie etwas aus und nun? Nun wollte er alles verstecken, wollte, dass man nicht in ihn hinein sehen konnte. Andererseits, wenn er mit Granger... Dann müsste er seinen Umhang ja auch ausziehen... Schluss mit diesen Gedanken, schallte es in seinen Gedanken. _„Lumos!"_ , flüsterte er beherrscht, nahm unerlaubterweise Grangers Hand und zog sie mit sich in den Raum.

Und Hermine? Sie ließ es einfach geschehen. Einfach so!

„Tja, wäre es nicht so... steinig", begann Draco lachend, „wäre es ziemlich kuschelig und ich würde auch nichts von dir sehen. Ist ja alles stockduster hier", kicherte Draco vergnügt weiter, während er weiterhin ihre Hand umschloss. Dass sich ihre Haut doch so zart anfühlte, hatte er nicht bedacht und das war nicht vorteilhaft - vor allem nicht, wenn er zuvor daran dachte, dass sie und er... nackt waren, wenn sie miteinander schlafen würden. Ja, ihre Haut fühlte sich unter seinen Berührungen viel zu gut an und obwohl Draco wusste, wie unrecht er all die Jahre hatte, konnte er es nicht über sich bringen, ihr zu sagen, dass er schon lange wusste, das auch in ihren Adern rotes Blut, statt Schlamm floss.

Die junge Gryffindor erwiderte, aufgrund seiner Handlung, noch immer nichts. Sie ließ sich von Malfoy in den Raum, der voller Erinnerungen war, hineinziehen. Nein, sie war erleichtert, dass er sie führte, denn unverzüglich wollte die Kälte des Raums ihren Körper erklimmen, ihn in eisige Kälte hüllen. „Malfoy, hör es dir an und dann lass uns gehen!" Seine anzüglichen Aussagen ignorierte sie gekonnt. Schließlich hatte sie in all den Jahren gelernt, mit Malfoys Beleidigungen umzugehen, da dürften solche Äußerungen seinerseits _eigentlich_ keine Probleme darstellen.

Unterdessen näherte er sich dem steinigen Monstrum, das Granger in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Noch nie war er hier gewesen und diesen Torbogen kannte er auch nur aus Lucius' Erzählungen, der dem dunklen Lord schildern musste, was genau passiert war – natürlich erst, nachdem der dunkle Lord seinen Vater aus Askaban befreite. An diesem Abend änderte sich schlagartig alles. Lucius war das Vorzeigeschild der Schmähungen und Demütigungen des dunklen Lords geworden. Jedes Mal wurde seine Familie vorgeführt und noch heute konnte Draco das Gelächter hören, als sie alle am Tisch saßen und die restlichen Todesser über sie lachten, wie sie... wie sie sich auf Kosten der Malfoys amüsierten, während das Schlangengesicht am Ende des Tisches saß und alles mit blitzenden Augen beobachtete.

Der dunkle Lord hatte alles zerstört - nicht nur Menschenleben löschte er aus, nein, auch die verwundbaren, hilflosen Seelen waren seiner Tyrannei machtlos ausgesetzt worden. Nicht nur Lucius war Zeuge des grenzenlosen Hasses geworden - auch Draco, was schlussendlich dazu führte, dass er derselbe Eisklotz wie sein Vater geworden war. Draco ließ man nicht die Chance, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden. Man warf ihn dieser _Gesellschaftsmaschinerie_ zum Fraß vor, die ganze Arbeit leistete.

Hätte Draco doch nur einmal Mut bewiesen, dann wäre es ihm gelungen, Dumbledores Hilfe anzunehmen. Diese echte Hilfe, die er ausgeschlagen hatte, weil er zu stolz, zu feige... und zu schwach gewesen war.

Und heute? Hatte er sich geändert? Nein, denn wie Granger schon feststellte, wurde er noch schlimmer, weil er sich in seinem Mitleid suhlte, das er wiederum wunderbar kaschierte, indem er seine arrogante Ader an die Oberfläche ließ, aber... aber... konnte sie nicht zwischen den Zeilen lesen, nicht sehen, wie er sich auf sie verließ? Wie er innerlich darauf hoffte, sie würde erkennen, wie ängstlich, feige und verletzlich er schlussendlich doch war?

„Hast du genug gehört?", holte Granger ihn zurück in die Realität. In eine schmerzende Realität, die er hinter sich lassen und am besten vergessen sollte. Draco konnte auf nichts glorreiches zurückblicken. Alles, was er hatte, war... war so gesehen Granger. An Granger konnte er sich klammern. Sie zeigte ihm, dass es auch anders ging. Sie war es, die ihn unbewusst lehrte, über den Tellerrand zu blicken und doch konnte er sich nicht ändern, Gott verflucht. Granger, die er in den Ferien heimlich beobachtete, war sein Halt, sein rettendes Ufer. Fast täglich reiste er in den Ferien nach Muggellondon – in einen kleinen Vorort; zu ihr. Bürgerlich, nicht zu arrogant... Am Anfang tat er dies noch, weil er einfach wissen wollte, wie sie damit klar kam – mit ihren Erlebnissen, denn Draco kam nicht gut mit diesem Kuriosum zurecht. Er wurde zu einem Außenseiter degradiert. Seine Familie war gefallen, mit dem Finger wurde auf ihn gezeigt. _'Seht, das ist der Todesser, der Todessersohn von Lucius Malfoy!'_

„Ich höre gar nichts", feuerte er zurück, um anschließend wieder nach ihrer Hand zu greifen. Viel mehr krampfte er sich in ihrer Hand fest. Der Trotz sprach aus ihm, weil er in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken war und die Stimmen ignorieren konnte, ja, das wusste Draco, dem man sowohl einen klugen Kopf, als auch Brillanz – ähnlich wie bei Granger – nachsagte. Sollte er demnach nicht auch langsam mal damit anfangen, diesen Eigenschaften gerecht zu werden?

„Malfoy", wimmerte Hermine, „du tust mir weh!"

Scheiße! Ja, vermutlich tat er ihr gerade weh, weil er ihre Hand umkrampfte, aber er konnte sich auch nicht lösen. Viel zu groß war die Versuchung, ihr endlich nahe zu sein und ihre Nähe anhand der Berührung zu fühlen. Es beruhigte ihn ungemein und Merlin, nein, er wollte ihre Hand jetzt nicht einfach so loslassen. Er wirbelte sie zu sich herum, sodass sie direkt vor ihm stand. Er wollte gar nicht reden, sondern sie einfach nur ansehen – in ihren Augen lesen, ihre Gedanken kennen, aber etwas so banales schien ihm nicht vergönnt zu sein.

Säuerlich schaute Hermine zu ihm nach oben und es war qualvoll, zu wissen, dass er sie überragte. Sie fühlte sich so unbedeutend klein ihm gegenüber, dass es ihr schwer fiel, ihn anzusehen. Sie konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten. Alleine, wie er sie in Position brachte, ängstigte Hermine. Ja, sie fürchtete sich vor Draco Malfoy, vor seiner Gabe, die Menschen anhand eines Blickes zu beeinflussen, weshalb sie erneut den Kampf gegen ihn verlor...

„Sieh mich an, verdammt!", knurrte Draco und zwang sie, ihn endlich anzusehen. Seine freie Hand hielt ihr Kinn, womit sie gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen und dennoch fand sie Wege... Natürlich, sie war ja auch Granger. Übergangslos schloss sie ihre Augen. „Granger!" Sein Griff um ihr Kinn wurde gröber. _„Sieh mich endlich an!"_ Nach jedem Wort pausierte er, um sie noch mehr einzuschüchtern. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Und wieso, verfluchte Hippogreifkacke, konnte sie ihn nicht ansehen? Es war die reinste Folter für Draco. „Hörst du die Stimmen?" Er senkte seinen Blick, bis er sich so nah vor ihrem Gesicht befand, dass er, wenn sie die Augen geöffnet hätte, jeden einzelnen Farbsplitter ihrer Augenfarbe hätte herauskristallisieren können.

Sein warmer Atem kitzelte ihre Nase, was sie dazu bewog, endlich ihre Augen zu öffnen und sie hätte es wissen müssen. Er stand ihr so nah, ihre Gesichter waren so nah beieinander, dass man die dazwischen befindliche Luft hätte schneiden können, woraufhin sie scharf nach Luft schnappe. Die Angst saß in ihren Knochen, welche sich durch ihren gesamten Körper zog und abermals von ihr Besitz ergreifen wollte. Dahin war ihr Entschluss, Malfoy keine Angst zu zeigen. Jawohl, sie konnte dabei zusehen, wie ihre Entschlossenheit seelenruhig davon schwamm.

„Nein!" Draco rüttelte sie. „Du fällst nicht noch einmal in diese Starre! Was ist los mit dir? Bin ich so abstoßend, dass du mich nicht einmal ansehen kannst? Sag es mir, Granger! Was mache ich falsch? Irgendetwas muss es geben, denn Sterling kannst du ja auch ununterbrochen ansehen." Endlich! Das holte sie zurück. Sie schaute endlich zu ihm auf, in seine schiefergrauen Augen. „Was?", blaffte er. „Glaubst du, es fällt mir nicht auf, wie du diesen Wichser ansiehst?"

Klasse! War das – wie Blaise es so gerne ausdrückte – _Eifersucht?_ Oder doch nur ein Totalschaden seiner Nerven, die zerfleddert in der Ecke lagen? Tja, wer wusste das schon? Jetzt fehlte nur noch seine Entourage – bestehend aus Blaise, Goyle und Pansy –, die sich um ihn aufstellten, bevor sie ihm ins Gesicht brüllten, wie Recht sie doch hätten, bezüglich der Eifersucht... Sie hätten es ihm doch gesagt... Ja, verdammt. Blaise sagte es ihm fast täglich, maßregelte und nervte ihn ständig. Pansy warf ihm vor, er würde sich nicht für seine Freunde interessieren. Sie sagte, er könnte nicht alles alleine lösen. _Doch_ , denn er tat nie etwas anderes. Und Goyle? Nun, er hatte es immerhin verstanden und mischte sich nicht ein. Aber wieso sollten Blaise und Pansy das beherzigen?

Endlich konnte sich auch Hermine losreißen, nachdem sie ihn zur Seite stupste. „Was redest du da?", keuchte sie erschrocken, bevor sie die Falten ihres Blazers glättete, die entstanden waren, als Malfoy sie schüttelte.

Ach, jetzt tat sie so, als wüsste sie von überhaupt gar nichts? „Granger", Draco sackte belustigt in die Knie, ehe er sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe aufbaute, „war ich immer noch nicht deutlich genug?"

Augenrollend stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Hüften. Schrittweise kam ihre Sicherheit zurück, zum Glück. „Man könnte meinen, du wärst _eifersüchtig_ , Malfoy. Was interessiert es dich, wen ich wie ansehe? Und noch was: Du kennst mich kein bisschen. Du weißt nicht, wie ich jemanden ansehe, den ich -" Nein, genug. Wieso unterhielt sie sich ausgerechnet mit Malfoy darüber?

Ha! Wäre Blaise hier, würde er Granger applaudieren, da sie Blaises Worte eins zu eins wiedergab. „Oh doch, das weiß ich. Potter, Weasley und", seine Augen verdunkelten sich, als sie beide einen dunkleren Ecken erreichten, in welchen Draco sie drängte, „ _mich_ siehst du niemals so an!" Ja, _kennen_ war über das Ziel hinausgeschossen, das stimmte, aber wüsste sie, dass er sie beobachtet hatte und sie aufgrund dessen hinter ihrem Rücken kennenlernte, dann... dann würde sie zurecht Reißaus nehmen. Merlin, er kannte ihre Lieblingslektüre und wusste sogar, dass sie _Cappuccino_ trank. Was auch immer Cappuccino sein mochte, aber er wusste es! Und Granger? Sie trieb ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns, bei Merlin, ja, das tat sie – und sie hatte offenbar kein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Zu keiner Sekunde, obwohl sie wusste, was er von ihr wollte.

„Malfoy, du bist nicht mehr ganz bei Trost. Erwartest du Rechenschaft? Was soll das?" Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie wirklich von Eifersucht ausgehen, aber das war absurd. Dank seiner eigenen Andeutungen war sie über seine Absichten bestens im Bilde. Seine Taktik, ihr Vorwürfe zu machen und den eifersüchtigen, pubertären Teenager zu spielen, bewirkte rein gar nichts. „Ich sage es dir jetzt zum allerletzten Mal. Lass mich endlich in Ruhe. Wir arbeiten hier nur zusammen. Bilde dir nicht ein, dass das etwas ändert, nur weil wir gezwungenermaßen an einem Strang ziehen!"

„Ich könnte dich auch einfach so nehmen?", schlug er lasziv grinsend vor.

Hermines Mund öffnete sich perplex. Was sagte er da? Sofort trat sie irritiert zurück. „Das wagst du dich nicht!" Unverzüglich zückte Hermine ihren Zauberstab – jederzeit kampfbereit, obwohl sich ihre Glieder wie Blei anfühlten.

Fast wäre ihm seine Kinnlade zu Boden gefallen. Sie traute ihm diese Perversität zu? Wirklich? Sofort verwandelte sich sein Grinsen in einen bösen Gesichtsausdruck. Müsste nicht jetzt Blaises Stimme schreien? Ihn endlich auffordern, sich umgehend zu ändern, wenn sie schon so weit war, so etwas abartiges von ihm zu denken? Aber... es geschah nichts. Kein Blaise stand hinter ihm, der ihm die Worte schreiend eintrichtern konnte. Stattdessen sah er Granger, wie sie vor ihm stand und den Stab auf ihn richtete – jederzeit bereit, einen Fluch auf ihn zu hetzen, wenn er einen Schritt auf sie zugehen würde.

„Hast recht!" Seine Arme hingen schlaff an seiner Seite. „So abartig bin selbst ich nicht, auch wenn du das in mir siehst." Es kotzte ihn an. Er musste sich dringend in Potter verwandeln.

Wie schnell er seine Stimmungen ändern konnte. Hermine begriff es einfach nicht, aber sie würde mitspielen – so lange könnte sie wenigstens wieder Kraft sammeln. Sich wappnen und im richtigen Augenblick, sollte es zu gefährlich werden, zuschlagen. „Das... das denke ich nicht von dir."

„Lügnerin, aber ich kann es dir nicht einmal verdenken. Ich frage mich nur, wieso du dir ausgerechnet jemanden aussuchst, der ebenfalls groß gewachsen ist, blonde Haare und blaue Augen hat – gut, mit blauen Augen kann ich nicht dienen, aber ansonsten sind wir uns recht ähnlich", kommentierte Draco, nachdem seine Stimme ruhiger wurde und sein Körper hinuntergekühlt war. Abschließend nahm er eine lässigere Haltung an. Er merkte, dass er sie mit seiner Strenge einschüchterte und immer mehr widerstrebte es ihm, sie in Angst zu versetzen. Der Torbogen, weswegen sie eigentlich hier waren, war längst vergessen...

„Er ist nett!" Nun rechtfertigte sich Hermine ja doch.

„Nett?", grinste Draco, doch waren seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe geschossen. „Nett ist die kleine Schwester von Scheiße. Merlin, ich bin überdurchschnittlich nett, wenn man mich lässt."

„Willst du mir etwa damit sagen, dass ich vorsichtig sein soll, was Robin Sterling betrifft?" Was für eine Wendung nahm dieses Gespräch bitte an? Das war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass Malfoy plötzlich von aggressiv auf fürsorglich umschalten konnte, aber es verwirrte Hermine nach wie vor, dass er so flexibel war, angesichts seiner Stimmung.

„Gott bewahre, nein. Du hörst ja sowieso nicht auf mich", beteuerte Draco stoisch. Er trat ein wenig zur Seite und gewährte ihr, an ihm vorbeizugehen. Als ob er etwas dagegen tun könnte. Schön wäre es, wenn sie das täte, was er wollte, aber sie tat es ja nicht und Zwang zählte nicht zu seinem Repertoire.

„Gut. Können wir zurück?", wollte Hermine wissen, während eines ihrer Beine hin und her wippte, um ihre Nervosität zu verschleiern. Der Ort war grauenvoll. Hinzu kam Malfoys Art, die sie zusätzlich verunsicherte. „Wir sollten uns die Prophezeiung noch einmal ansehen. In Ordnung?"

„Könnte das nicht auffallen, wenn wir ständig in dieser Halle herumschwirren?", stellte Draco die Gegenfrage und war auf ihre Antwort gespannt. Schon am ersten Tag beschloss er, nicht weiter auf ihre Kleidung zu achten, aber dieser weiße Blazer... Merlin, er leckte sich die Finger nach ihr. Ihre goldbraunen Haare lagen anmutig auf ihren Schultern und der weiße Blazer wusste ganz genau, welche Wirkung er zu erzeugen hatte.

Von all dem Ärger abgesehen, war Hermine froh, dass wenigstens ihre Mutter aufgegeben hatte, denn es kam kein einziger Brief, seit sie in Hogwarts angekommen war. Dieser Stress hätte ihr jetzt, in diesem Tohuwabohu, gerade noch gefehlt. „Nein", erwiderte Hermine. Zu schnell. Zu laut. Zu übereifrig.

„Also ja", schloss Draco aus ihrer hektischen Antwort und marschierte zur Tür.

„Ich habe _nein_ gesagt! Schließlich arbeiten wir hier", echauffierte sich Hermine und folgte ihm. Sie lief ihm hinterher, ohne in Betracht zu ziehen, dass er plötzlich anhalten könnte. Denn genau das tat er, weswegen sie gegen seine Brust stieß und hätte Malfoy nicht geistesgegenwärtig seine Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt, wäre Hermine durch den Zusammenstoß auf ihrem Hintern gelandet.

„Wenn", begann Draco und hielt ihr Handgelenk behutsamer fest, „du in meiner Gegenwart _nein_ sagst, muss ich vom Gegenteil ausgehen. Denn insgeheim sind wir öfters einer Meinung, als du es wahrhaben willst", stellte er entschlossen fest und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihr Gelenk. „Du bist einfach zu stur, um zuzugeben, dass wir viel öfter einer Meinung sein könnten. Auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass ich recht beeindruckt war, als wir uns gestern _das erste Mal einig_ waren und du keine nervtötende Xanthippe warst."

Ach, war das gerade ein verstecktes Kompliment? „Das wird aber als Kompliment gewertet!", antwortete Hermine bissig und gestattete Malfoy ein weiteres Mal, sie zu berühren.

„Kannst du so auffassen." Niedlich. Sie umging seinen Einwurf, denn Draco dachte noch viel weiter. Er dachte, nein, er hoffte vielmehr, dass ihre Starrköpfigkeit ein Schutzmechanismus war, weil sie tatsächlich zu feige war, um zuzugeben, dass sie ihm doch näher kommen wollte. Okay, sie stritt es immer ab, dennoch hatte Draco genug Hoffnung übrig, um zu glauben, dass sie ihm nur nicht näher kommen wollte, weil sie sich schämte.

Skeptisch schielte sie zu ihm herüber. Immer noch zog sein Daumen sanfte Kreise um ihr Gelenk. „Ach, das stört dich nicht?" Immer noch schwang ein Hauch von Bissigkeit in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Sollte es? Du wirst Potter und Weasley wohl kaum erzählen, dass ich dir ein Kompliment gemacht habe", entgegnete Draco und ließ ihre Hand los. „Ich würde nicht mehr hier stehen, gut aussehend und charmant, wenn deine beiden Helden von allem wüssten." Das war ein Faktum! Und Draco traf mitten ins Schwarze und Merlin, er genoss ihren erschrockenen Blick, wonach sie reumütig nach unten sah. „Ich habe also Recht", bemerkte er abermals grinsend und öffnete die Tür. Ganz der Gentleman, ließ er ihr den Vortritt.

„Das kann sich ganz schnell ändern!", drohte sie in seine Richtung, als sie mit erhobenem Kinn an ihm vorbei marschierte.

„Das bezweifle ich", rief er ihr nach, bevor er zu ihr aufschließen konnte, doch das war nicht nötig, da sie diejenige war, die abrupt anhielt. Mit offenem Mund, aber einem dezenten Lächeln auf den Zügen, wandte sie sich um und hob ihre Hand, aber auch hier würde Draco ihr zuvorkommen. „Du hättest es längst getan, Liebes!", quittierte er nach wie vor lachend. „Meine Avancen scheinen dich demnach nicht allzu sehr zu stören."

„Doch, Malfoy. _Doch, sie stören._ Sie stören mich, meine Umgebung, meine Gefühle, meinen Verstand und meine Rationalität!"

„Dann habe ich mein Ziel erreicht, wenn ich etwas in dir auslöse", ergänzte er mit ausgebreiteten Armen und einem sardonischen Grinsen.

„Alles was du erreichst, ist, dass ich noch mehr genervt bin. Hinzufügen möchte ich, dass die Frage, weshalb du all das tust, in meinem Kopf festsitzt. Du weißt, ich bin keine Jungfrau. Du weißt, ich bin genervt von dir und ich sehe nichts anderes, als einen tiefen Stachel, der Hogwarts zum Bluten gebracht hat, in dir", erklärte sie schnaubend.

„Ich habe es mir eben anders überlegt", erklärte er völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen. Draco bezog sich auf seine Aussage, dass Jungfrauen reizvoll waren und daher sein damaliges Interesse ihr gegenüber rührte. Auch wollte er lässig klingen, allerdings hörte man seinen rauen Unterton deutlich heraus. „Ich kann, sobald du dich mir endlich nicht mehr verwehrst, Dinge mit dir tun, die Jungfrauen _nicht_ mögen."

Haltung, Hermine! Haltung!

Die Wände... Die schwarzen Steinwände kamen immer näher... Immer schneller... In einem rasanten Tempo kamen die Wände auf Hermine zugerast.

Nicht die Nerven verlieren. Nicht jetzt. Nicht vor Malfoy!

„Du... du hast gesagt, dass du mich nur interessant fandest, weil du dachtest, ich sei Jungfrau." Oh Gott, das Gespräch entwickelte sich immer mehr in eine Richtung, die Hermine unangenehm war.

„Ich bin ein Slytherin? Ich sage viel, wenn der Tag lang ist", wehrte er ab. Oh, das war doch eine gute Epiphanie, dachte Draco dumpf. Nun, sie war bis zu dem Zeitpunkt gut, bis er sie Granger auf einem Silbertablett servierte.

„Das muss doch langweilig werden, nicht?" Eigentlich wollte sie diesen Satz nicht fragend stellen, sondern eine Feststellung formulieren.

„Ja", antwortete er monoton. Das war eine glatte Lüge, aber wollte er ihr auch noch erzählen, dass es ihm Spaß machte, sie zu jagen? Gewiss nicht! Da wäre er ja völlig neben der Rolle. Soweit war Draco noch lange nicht.

„Dann -", wisperte Hermine. Was? Es wurde langweilig und trotzdem gab er nicht nach?

„Ja?"

Ohne weiter darauf eingehen zu wollen, drehte sie sich um und ging weiter. „Ich will nicht mehr mit dir sprechen, Malfoy!" Oh, was würde nur passieren, wenn sie aus dem Kamin kamen und Harry und Ron da stehen würden? Oh je, besser nicht daran denken. Das schneeweiße Lächeln, das er ihr im Anschluss schenkte, war die Spitze des Eisbergs. Oh, dafür hätte Hermine ihn – wie im dritten Schuljahr – gerne geschlagen. Ihre Eltern wären neidisch, wenn sie seine weißen Zähne sähen. Ha, folglich kam ihr ein lustiger Gedanke. Sie stellte sich vor, wie Malfoy in der Praxis ihrer Eltern säße und sich behandeln ließ.

„Urkomisch, Granger. Zum Brüllen. Gib doch einfach zu, dass dir die Argumente ausgesehen, aber ich bin gespannt, wie lange du dich an deine eigenen Prinzipien hältst. Ich würde auf meine Uhr sehen, um die Zeit zu stoppen, aber -"

„Sei ruhig, Malfoy!", fauchte Hermine. Malfoy war wirklich ihr rotes Tuch, wie sie immer wieder feststellen musste.

„Wie schlecht. Keine zehn Sekunden durchgehalten. Willst du noch einen Versuch?"

Wutschnaubend drehte sich Hermine zum wiederholten Male um. „Leidest du an irgendeiner Wahrnehmungsstörung, oder wieso änderst du ständig deine Stimmung?"

„Es fällt mir unheimlich schwer, wenn du so garstig bist, ernst zu bleiben. Das erleichtert mir vieles, Granger. Wirklich. Wärst du nicht, müsste ich eine Menge Alkohol trinken, um mein _erbärmliches_ Leben halbwegs erträglich zu machen. Du bist sozusagen mein Alkohol", erzählte er im Plauderton, doch auch das war gelogen. Draco wurde, sobald er Alkohol trank, aggressiv. Aber in gewisser Weise war Granger wohl doch sein Alkohol. Oft machte sie ihn wütend, wenn man nur an ihre Schwärmerei für Sterling dachte. Der Gedanke brachte Draco schon zum Kochen – _dieser..._ Draco fand keine passende Injurie für dieses Arschloch.

„Du... Du", schnaufte sie.

„Sprich dich aus, Liebes." Draco bereitete seine Arme aus. „Wir sind gerade unter uns."

„Der Klügere gibt nach", konterte Hermine siegessicher. Um dem ganzen mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel, sodass ein anmaßendes Grinsen entstand. Angrenzend machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ Malfoy wieder stehen.

Dass sie ihn stehen ließ, störte ihn nicht. Sobald er sie provozierte, würde sie sowieso stehen bleiben und ihm Gehör schenken. Wozu also Wut, wenn sie unnötig war? „Deswegen regieren die Dummen die Welt! Ja, ja, ich weiß."

Fassungslos blieb Hermine stehen. War das sein ernst? „Malfoy, es reicht! Versuch nicht, mit mir über Politik zu sprechen. Du bist unfreundlich, du hast keinerlei Kompetenz, welche dir gestatten könnte, dieses Thema überhaupt anzuschneiden. Darüber hinaus bist du ein Xenophobiker, der sich gegenüber _‚Fremden'_ ein negativ konnotiertes Fremdbild geschaffen hat. Der Unterschied ist, dass sich dein Hass gegen Muggel, statt eine gesamte Nationalität richtet. Rassismus der obersten Güte. Ihr Reinblüter seid viel zu borniert, um aus Fehlern der Muggel zu lernen! Du willst ernsthaft mit mir darüber diskutieren, dass _die Dummen die Welt regieren?_ Soll - in deinem Jargon - heißen, dass Todesser die besseren Regenten gewesen wären?" Sie hatte sich in Rage gesprochen. „Willst du das damit sagen? Wenn ja, dann widerst du mich jetzt nur noch mehr an. Du fragst dich, wieso ich mich gegen eine sexuelle Bindung zu dir sträube?" Wäre Hermine ein Stier, hätte man spätestens jetzt die ausgeschiedene Luft aus ihren Nasenlöchern sehen können. „Weil ich eine Muggelgeborene bin, die ihre Herkunft verraten würde, wenn ich mit einem wie _dir_ ", sie betonte dieses _dir,_ spuckte es förmlich aus, „schlafen würde, gar andere Gefühle, als Verachtung, zulassen würde." Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und es war ihr egal, dass es Malfoy war, der ihre vergossenen Tränen sah. Zuerst unterhielten sie sich noch _normal_ und nun stand sie hier, und weinte vor Malfoy.

„Du verstehst mich falsch."

„Oh nein", erwiderte Hermine herrisch. „Bestimmt nicht, Malfoy! Bestreitest du, dass du immer noch an die Ideale von Voldemort glaubst? Wenn du das abstreitest, dann ist das eine große Lüge, da du ihn nicht einmal beim Namen nennen kannst. Du zollst ihm weiterhin Respekt, indem du sein Pseudonym verwendest, das er euch Todessern aufgezwungen hat."

„Du benutzt doch auch eines seiner Pseudonyme."

„Ja, weil das ein Pseudonym war, mit welchem er Angst und Schrecken verbreiten wollte. Niemand sollte - vor lauter Angst - diesen Namen, außer er selbst, aussprechen dürfen. Hast du dich nicht gefragt, weshalb wir gefunden wurden, nachdem man uns zu dir nach Hause gebracht hatte? Weil Voldemort wusste, dass wir seinen Namen laut sagen. Ihm war klar, dass wir - und viele andere - seinen Namen, an dem so viel Blut klebt, aussprachen und ahnungslos wie er war, wusste er sich nicht anders zu helfen, als den Namen mit einem Tabu zu belegen. Dieses Tabu ermöglichte unsere Entdeckung erst, du unwissender, naiver Junge!", schrie sie ihm entgegen. Eine Träne nach der anderen rollte über ihre blasse Wange.

Dass er sie aufgrund einer albernen Redewendung, die er übrigens aus Muggelkunde kannte, ins Chaos stürzen konnte, war ihm nicht bewusst. Es tat weh, sie so zerstreut und zerrüttet zu sehen... Ihre Tränen waren so schmerzhaft. Es fühlte sich an, als wären ihre Tränen messerscharfe Klingen, die sich in Dracos Haut schneiden wollten. Sie warf ihm Dinge an den Kopf, die vermutlich der Wahrheit entsprachen, er jedoch nicht damit umgehen konnte. Nur kurz verspürte er das Bedürfnis, sie in den Arm nehmen, aber sie war so... unfair, fand Draco. „Naiv nennst du das? Wenn du schon urteilst, dann bleib bei den Themen, von denen _du_ was verstehst!", knurrte Draco ärgerlich. Sie verstand nichts. _Gar nichts!_ Sie kannte nur die helle Seite. Vielleicht auch noch irgendeinen Schund aus ihren geliebten Büchern. „Weißt du irgendwas von der dunklen Seite? Und ich rede nicht von irgendwelchen sinnlosen Phrasen, die in Büchern niedergeschrieben wurden, von irgendwelchen Idioten, die ebenfalls nur die eine, glänzende Seite der Medaille kennen wollen. Aber Überraschung, Granger, eine Medaille hat immer zwei Seiten." Während sie sich wieder stritten, liefen sie die Flure immer weiter. Ganz hinten konnte Draco die Tür erkennen, die sie zur Halle mit den Prophezeiungen führte. „Du weißt gar nichts, Granger. Hör auf, über Dinge oder Situationen zu urteilen, von denen du nicht im Ansatz weißt, was vorgefallen war. Während du dich nämlich mit Potter und Weasley versteckt hast, hatten andere wirkliche Probleme! Wir konnten uns nicht in dichte Wälder, versteckt in einem Zelt am warmen Feuer, zurückziehen. Und ja, verdammt, wir haben nichts vom zweiten Weltkrieg gelernt, doch schiebe mir das nicht in die Schuhe. Als der Krieg unter den Zauberern ausbrach, war ich noch gar nicht geboren. Die Generation vor uns -"

„Schwachsinn. Kompletter Schwachsinn!", unterbrach Hermine ihn hart und mit Tränen in den Augen. „Sag nicht, dass unsere vorherige Generation Fehler gemacht hat. Unsere Generation hätte sich dagegen wehren können. Hast du das, Malfoy? Hast du dich dagegen gestellt? Nein, ihr habt euch rekrutieren lassen!"

„Schluss!", brüllte Draco und zog seinen Stab, den er konsequent auf Hermine richtete. „Du begibst dich auf sehr dünnes Eis." Ja, verdammt. Draco sah selbst ein, dass er falsch gehandelte hatte, dass er sich... für die falsche Seite entschieden hatte. Sie musste das nicht immer und immer wieder mit ihren ach so tollen Analysen dramatisieren.

„Wenn du keine Argumente mehr hast, löst du es also auf diese Weise?"

„Nein, ich werde dich höchstens mit dem _Silencio_ belegen, damit du deine vorlaute Klappe hältst! Küssen ist dir ja unangenehm, und führt dazu, dass du einen Knoten ins Höschen bekommst, aus Angst, du könntest doch schwach werden und mit mir schlafen _wollen!_ " Nachdem sie nichts erwiderte, steckte er den Stab zurück. Nun war sie es also, die keine Argumente mehr fand. Interessant, aber dieses Wissen aussprechen? Niemals. „Tut weh, die Wahrheit, was? Ich will mich gar nicht mit dir streiten. Jedenfalls so lange nicht, bis wir diese _Glaskugel-Horkrux-Geschichte_ nicht bewältigt haben, aber Merlin, Granger, du machst es einem nicht leicht." Das stimmte nur zum Teil. Draco wollte, dass sie nicht mehr weinte und das schien nur zu funktionieren, wenn er aufgab und ihr sagte, dass er nicht weiter streiten wollte - zumindest hoffte er, dass sie dadurch aufhören würde zu weinen. Auch wenn ein Teil in ihm schrie, dass er sie endlich in seine Arme ziehen sollte, wehrte sich der Teufel auf seiner Schulter erfolgreich dagegen. „Wenn das erledigt ist, können wir uns gerne wieder angiften, bis wir schlussendlich doch miteinander Sex haben und ja, Granger, Sex! Keine _Liebe machen_ oder _miteinander schlafen._ Einverstanden?", bemerkte er amüsiert, als wäre zehn Sekunden vorher nichts gewesen.

Empört darüber, richtete sie ihr Gesicht kommentarlos nach oben und stolzierte durch die Tür, ohne darauf zu warten, bis Malfoy sie öffnen und ihr den Vortritt lassen würde.

Knapp verdrehte er die Augen, bevor er ihr folgte. „Du wärst eine perfekte Reinblüterin, Granger. Du bist genauso arrogant und anmaßend!" Und stur, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Augenblicklich sank ihr Gesicht nach unten gegen ihre Brust, sie verzog säuerlich ihren Mund, jedoch ging sie nicht weiter darauf ein. Es reichte schon, dass sie vor Malfoy weinte. Mehr demütigen musste sie sich selbst auch nicht. Sie wollte sich nicht weiter beeinflussen oder einschüchtern lassen und setzte ihren Weg fort, bis zu dem Regal, welches sie _zwang_ , endlich wieder rational zu denken. Das Regal, das ihre Intelligenz herausforderte, jawohl. Ohne auf ihn einzugehen, marschierte sie zur Reihe einhundertfünf. Im siebten Regal hatten sie die Kugel zurückgelassen. Fieberhaft suchten ihre Augen nach dem grauen Nebel und dem leeren Pergament. Malfoy, der mit verschränkten Armen und amüsiertem Blick neben ihr stand, half ihr keinen einzigen Moment. Viel mehr brachte er sie aus dem Konzept, wie er da stand und einfach nichts tat.

Hermine kniff ihre Augen zusammen, nur um festzustellen... „Die Kugel ist verschwunden", resignierte sie nüchtern.

„Was?" Seine saloppe Haltung verschwand und auch seine Arme entwickelten ein Eigenleben. Er stellte sich direkt neben sie und seine Hände griffen nach jeder Kugel, die er zu fassen bekam. „Das..." Draco suchte immer weiter. Wiederholte die Prozedur und untersuchte wieder jede Kugel. „Das ist unmöglich!" Seine grauen Augen waren aufgerissen vor Verwunderung.

„Sie ist nicht da!", verdeutlichte Hermine leicht panisch. „Du kannst alle Kugel noch fünf Mal anfassen. Sie ist einfach nicht mehr da!"

„Jetzt bleib ganz ruhig, Granger." Draco wollte keine neue Panikattacke von ihr miterleben, weshalb er seine Hand versöhnlich, aber auch beruhigend auf ihre Schulter legte. „Vielleicht sind wir in der falschen Reihe."

Nein, nein, nein! Sie waren nicht in der falschen Reihe. Hermine hatte sich die Reihe extra gemerkt. Hatte sich die Reihe eingeprägt, nur um am Ende sicher sagen zu können, dass sie richtig waren. Auch wenn sie mit diesem Ausgang nicht rechnete, so ging sie immer vom Schlimmsten aus und prägte sich alles genau ein, um solche Aussagen zu widerlegen, die Malfoy gerade von sich gab.

Gleichzeitig vernahm Draco ein Geräusch, was ihn veranlasste, sich schlagartig, mit gezücktem Zauberstab, umzudrehen. Er schritt sofort zu Granger, packte sie um ihre Taille und legte seine Hand, in der sich sein Stab befand, auf ihren Mund, um sie am schreien zu hindern. „Schhhh!", flüsterte Draco in ihr Ohr.

Da Hermine so vieles wissen wollte, hatte sie auch alles über Schweißdrüsen und deren Funktionen gelesen, doch nie fiel ein Wort darüber, wie schnell sich Schweißperlen bilden konnten. Auf ihrer Stirn sammelten sich bereits welche an und Malfoys Hand lag auf ihrem Mund. Sofort dachte sie an die Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts. Was war passiert? Hermine selbst konnte es nicht einordnen, sie hatte nichts gehört. Anders sah es wohl bei Malfoy aus. Er schien höchst konzentriert zu sein. Seine Hand lag ruhig auf ihrem Mund – kein Zittern ging von ihm aus, während Hermine am liebsten sofort los gelaufen wäre, um den Ursprung des Geräuschs aufzuspüren. Gerade erst waren die Tränen von eben versiegt, schlugen sich bereits neue hervor – aus Angst. Angst vor dem Ungewissen...

„Bereit, mich ein Stück zu begleiten?", hauchte Draco energischer als zuvor in ihr Ohr. Seine Hand lag ganz sanft auf ihrem Mund. Er presste sie nicht darauf, auch übte er keinen Druck aus, nein, er wollte nur nicht erwischt werden. Womöglich war derjenige, der die Prophezeiung wegnahm, noch hier und hatte ihn und Granger noch nicht gesehen, denn in einem glaubte er Granger – sie irrte sich nicht. Schon gar nicht, wenn es um diese Kugel ging. Nein, sie waren definitiv in der _richtigen_ Reihe und die Kugel war eindeutig verschwunden.

Ihr Kajal, sowie ihre Wimperntusche waren aufgrund der vielen Tränen bereits verschmiert und hinterließen schwarze Linien auf ihren Wangen, als sie Draco leicht zunickte.

Gemeinsam gingen sie auf leisen Sohlen durch die Flure. Dracos Stab war erloschen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Längst hätte er sie loslassen können, doch er wollte nicht. Er wollte – wie Potter oder auch der dämliche Weasley – wenigstens einmal _ihr Held_ sein und sie vor Unheil bewahren, auch wenn sie das niemals glauben würde. Aus dem Grund sah er auch davon ab, ihr genau das zu sagen, nachdem sie so viele Flure ausgekundschaftet hatten und er schlussendlich seine Hand von ihren weichen Lippen nahm. Ja, es gab keinen Grund, sie länger zu berühren...

„Erklärst du mir jetzt, was los war?", keuchte Hermine, deren Atem nun noch schnell genug ging und ihr Herz Salto schlug. Es war mehr als betrüblich, wenn man sein eigenes Leben in die Hände eines anderen legte und demjenigen auch vertrauen musste. Das kannte sie sonst nur von Harry und Ron. Ihnen würde sie ihr Leben blind anvertrauen, aber wieso tat sie das bei Malfoy?

„Irgendjemand war hier. Ich habe Schritte gehört."

„Ich habe niemanden gehört."

„Dann hast du ein schlechtes Gehör, Granger", erklärte er trivial. Gut dass ihr Gehör, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Gehirn, nicht perfekt war. Man müsste nur überlegen, was wäre, wenn sie ihn erwischt hätte, als er sie in den Ferien beobachtet hatte. Ebenso hatte Draco die Befürchtung, dass derjenige - der mit ihnen in diesem Raum war - sich im Verbergen auskannte, anders war es nicht zu erklären. Draco selbst wusste, wie man sich im Dunkeln verhielt und wie man auch im Dunkeln blieb – somit war er im Vorteil. So schnell konnte man ihm darin nichts vormachen. Auch er wusste, wie man vorging, um unerkannt zu bleiben.

Geflissentlich überging sie seinen Seitenhieb. Sollte sie ihn stattdessen vorwarnen, wegen Harry und Ron? Sie könnte es ja ganz anders aussehen lassen. „Glaubst du nicht, dass wir _jetzt_ mit Harry und Ron sprechen sollten? Jetzt, wo diese blöde Kugel weg ist?"

„Wozu?", sprach er in normaler Lautstärke. Niemand war mehr hier, jedenfalls nicht in Hörweite. „Potter und Weasley können nichts ausrichten." Dennoch blieb Draco vorsichtig. Immer wieder schaute er nach links und rechts, er sah über seine Schulter, um auch die kleinste Bewegung wahrnehmen zu können.

„Nein, das nicht, aber vielleicht haben sie einen Plan?", schlug Hermine vor und hoffte inständig, dass Harry wusste, was er tat. Sicher war, dass Malfoy nicht begeistert wäre, wenn er aus dem Kamin stolperte und praktisch in Harrys Arme fiel.

„Ich werde mich dafür später selbst erschlagen müssen, aber dennoch kann das möglich sein." Ihr Gesicht war ein Bild für Merlin, im besten Sinne. „Ja, Potter traue ich einiges zu, aber nicht Weasley. Weasley würde am Tisch sitzen und was weiß ich tun. Dinge, die ich mir gar nicht vorstellen will." Ihr noch ein Kompliment zu machen, wäre künstlich und unecht. Das wollte er vermeiden. Außerdem wollte er sich ihr gegenüber auch gar nicht verbiegen. Von daher fiel das Kompliment von alleine aus. Draco sah sie ausatmen – anscheinend vor Erleichterung, dass er womöglich nachgab. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich mich mit den zwei Deppen vom Dienst an einen Tisch setze."

„Malfoy, komm schon!"

 _„Granger, komm schon!"_ äffte Draco in perfekter Granger-Manier nach. „Ich will auch soviel und bekomme es einfach nicht. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

„Du willst ja auch unmögliches."

Sein Mund öffnete sich, gleichzeitig hob sich sein Finger und doch unterbrach sich Draco selbst. Ja, für sie waren es unmögliche Dinge, für Draco selbst war es etwas Natürliches. Sie war eine Frau, er war ein Mann. Es lag doch in der Natur eines Menschen, Sex zu haben. Was war daran so verkehrt? Tiere paarten sich massenweise. „Fein, du kriegst das, was du willst und ich kriege das, was ich will, einverstanden?"

„Das ist Erpressung, Malfoy!"

„Aber eine verdammt gute Erpressung. Granger, du kennst das doch - eine Hand wäscht die andere. Quid pro quo." Sie wollte, dass er mit Potter und Weasley an einem Tisch saß? Manierlich? Oh, da wollte er aber sowas von eine gute Gegenleistung. Ob das gemein und sadistisch war? Ja, das war alles und noch mehr! Es war gegen jegliche Moral, total unkollegial und wusste Merlin, was Granger noch für Attribute wählen würde.

Gut, dann müsste sie eben diesen Weg gehen und Malfoy einfach ins kalte Wasser schubsen. „Vergiss es!"

„Dann vergiss auch unserem _Stammtisch!_ " Schön, er bekam sie dennoch und würde dann eben gemein sein und das Gespräch mit _Narbengesicht_ und _Nicht-erwähnenswert_ vermeiden. Sie, Draco und Granger, sollten sich auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren und nebenbei würde Draco sich auf seine Potter-Imitation konzentrieren. So einfach war alles. Es konnte nicht sonderlich schwer sein, wie ein Idiot zu laufen. Zwar wäre das Treffen mit Potter hilfreich gewesen, aber lieber beobachtete er Potter heimlich und lernte davon, statt sich mit diesem sturen Affen an einen Tisch zu setzen. Hätte Draco nichts über die Evolutionstheorie gelesen, würde er behaupten, dass Charles Darwin sich geirrt haben musste und der Verstand und die Menschheit rückwärts, statt vorwärts gingen. Dann wäre sein Darwinismus dahin gewesen!

 **XxX**

„Was zum -"

„Malfoy!" Harry grinste, breitete seine Arme aus und schritt auf Malfoy zu, um ihn zu umarmen. „Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen." Sein Grinsen hätte einmal um seinen Kopf reichen können, sofern er keine Ohren gehabt hätte.

„Fass mich an und ich breche dir nicht nur die Nase, Potter!" Sofort ruckte Dracos Kopf zu Granger. Sie hatte ihn reingelegt. Dieses kleine Biest. Sie wollte offenbar wissen, was wirkliche Schmerzen waren, angesichts ihrer noch unentdeckten masochistischen Ader. Hätte er das früher gewusst, hätte er ihr gerne den Weg in tiefere Gefilde gezeigt. Oh, was war Draco gerade wütend. War seine Kriegserklärung nicht ebenfalls deutlich? Verdammte Scheiße! Was musste sie auch so sein? Gerne hätte er mehrmals in die Luft geboxt, um sich abzureagieren. Merlin nochmal. Sie wusste die ganze Zeit, dass sie auf Potter und Weasley treffen würden. Ja, deshalb war sie im Ministerium so siegessicher. Die wüstesten Beleidigungen hatte er im Kopf.

Hatte er sich vor Stunden nicht noch gesagt, dass er sie bekommen und das Gespräch umgehen würde? Ein Irrtum! Sie hatte Draco absichtlich in eine Falle gelockt und er war gefangen - gefangen in einem seiner schlimmsten Albträume.

„Ach", Harry winkte ab, „wieso so förmlich?" Abschließend wandte er sich ab und ging auf einen der vielen Tische zu. „Setz dich doch", rief er zu Malfoy herüber, bevor er auf den freien Platz neben sich klopfte.

Jetzt! Jetzt wäre der Moment, in welchem er Granger zu gerne richtig zur Sau gemacht hätte. Was fiel ihr ein? Oh, sie sollte sich morgen was gutes einfallen lassen. Er würde sie übers Knie legen. „Ich denk gar nicht dran!", pöbelte Draco unverfroren, bevor er die Tür ansteuerte.

„Jetzt, Malfoy!" Eindringlich sah Hermine ihn an. Sie nickte mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung Tisch und ging ebenfalls darauf zu.

„Granger, ich -"

„Sei still und setz dich endlich!", giftete Hermine wieder und starrte finster zu ihm hinauf. Sie wollte nicht hören, wie er sie mal wieder maßregelte. Nicht vor Harry oder Ron! Das könnte zeigen, wie schwach sie in Wirklich gegen Malfoy war.

Aha! Hier, in Potters schützender Anwesenheit, fand Granger urplötzlich zu ihrer Stärke zurück. Auch Draco erwiderte den finsteren Blick, mit dem Unterschied, dass sein Blick wütender und wirklich ernst gemeint war. Er straffte seinen Umhang, zog ihn enger um sich und ging widerwillig auf die drei Gryffindors zu. Sauer schleifte er den Stuhl neben Potter über den Boden, ehe er sich setzte. Jetzt war endgültig Schluss. Jetzt hatten sie genug Räuber und Gendarm gespielt.

„Malfoy", begann Harry beruhigend, „wir sollten unsere Anomalitäten wenigstens für heute vergessen, in Ordnung? Wir sind doch erwachsen."

Genervt drehte er seinen Kopf weg. Nein, wenn Erwachsen sein ein _Gespräch mit Potter_ beinhaltete, dann wäre er gerne ein unzugängliches Kind. Bockig verschränkte er die Arme vor seiner Brust. Das Spiel könnte er den ganzen Abend spielen. Er hatte einen verdammt beschissenen Tag. Wieso also konnte Potter nicht wo anders sein? Draco sah auch zu Weasley und es war unschwer zu erkennen, wie schwer es dem rothaarigen Wiesel fiel, sich zu beherrschen. „Auf Weasley ist wenigstens Verlass!", lachte Draco auf, als er auf Weasley zeigte.

„Du blöder Idiot!", schrie Ron und wollte sich erheben, was jedoch scheiterte, weil Hermine ihn am Arm zurückhielt.

„Da willst du mir erzählen, Potter, dass wir unsere Divergenzen außen vorlassen sollen? Witzig, denn da mache ich diesem impertinenten Wiesel schon ein Kompliment und selbst das schätzt er nicht." Draco erhob sich. „Wenns das war, würde ich nämlich gerne gehen."

„Nein", sagte Harry ernst und stand ebenfalls auf. „Das wars noch nicht!" Ohne über die Konsequenz nachzudenken, hielt er Malfoy am Arm zurück. „Du kannst uns helfen. Du kannst der Gesellschaft helfen und deinen Ruf herstellen." Waren das die richtigen Worte, um Malfoy zu besänftigen?

„Nett", antwortete Draco und griff angewidert nach Potters Hand, um seinen Arm aus Potters Griff zu befreien. „Nur interessiert es mich nicht, was die Gesellschaft von mir denkt."

 _„Der Tagesprophet -"_

„Ernsthaft?" Nun übertrieb Potter maßlos. Potter wäre ein grottenschlechter Schauspieler. „Nicht einmal ein toter Fisch würde sich darin einwickeln lassen, weil er sich dadurch beleidigt fühlen würde. Als ob ich Wert darauf lege, dass _der Tagesprophet_ meinen Ruf verbessert! Was er nicht einmal tut und das, Potter, müsstest du doch genauso gut wie ich wissen, nicht wahr?"

„Würde es dir helfen, wenn wir alleine sprechen?", schlug Harry entschlossen vor. Noch immer standen sich die beiden Jungen gegenüber und grüne Augen trafen auf graue. Der Unterschied war, dass die grauen Augen angriffslustig blitzten.

„Harry?", rief Ron misstrauisch.

„Schnauze Weasley, sonst zaubere ich dir so lange rote Funken in den Arsch, dass man meinen könnte, du hättest rote Beete gefressen, wenn du deinen Mund aufmachst!" Draco wog ab, ob es sinnvoll war, Potters Vorschlag anzunehmen. Potter hatte ihn in der Bibliothek erwischt. Wäre es wirklich taktisch klug, wenn er mit seinem Intimfeind allein wäre? Gott, er war zerrissen von der Situation. Sollte er die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und einmal vertrauen, oder sollte er so verfahren wie bisher? Was sollte er tun? Im Hintergrund hörte er die Uhr _Tick Tack_ schlagen, was ihn nur noch mehr irritierte. Im Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie Granger den stürmischen Weasley-Bastard festhielt und ihn somit zur Räson zwang. „Nein, besser wäre es nicht, wenn wir alleine wären."

„Malfoy", begann Harry angestrengt, „du schaffst es – selbst bei diesem Thema – alles noch ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. Können wir uns nicht einfach nur hinsetzen und reden?"

„Dann halte deinen Hund an der Leine", feixte er in Weasleys Richtung und er sah mit Genugtuung, wie sich Weasleys Wangen aufblähten. „Und sieh zu, dass nicht mit zweierlei Maß gemessen wird." Er konnte wirklich nichts dafür. Seine Zunge war unkontrolliert.

„Verdammt, Harry! Hör es dir bitte an", schrie Ron, mit neuem Elan und noch mehr Wut. „Er unterstellt uns genau das, was er verkörpert. Er ist doch derjenige, der nicht neutral bleibt."

Was für ein Kindergarten, dachte Draco. Aber je schneller er das Gespräch führte, desto schneller kam er hier raus. Mit erhobener Hand beschwichtigte er Potters Rottweiler, bevor er erneut am Tisch Platz nahm. Granger hatte ihm diese Misere eingebrockt. Morgen wäre ein neuer Tag! Oh ja. „Sprichst du noch Parsel?", stellte er seine Frage direkt an Potter. Er würde keinem der Anwesenden Zeit lassen, sich zu akklimatisieren.

„Nein, ich ging in den verbotenen Wald und -"

„Jaaahhh, sonne dich noch mehr in deinem Ruhm. Ich weiß, dass du unsterblich bist. Ich warte noch auf den Tag, an dem ich erfahre, dass du dir selbst in den Arsch beißen kannst."

Harrys Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. „Ähm, nun, Malfoy. Ich schätze, dass du darauf lange warten kannst."

„Sicher? Bei dir weiß man ja nie." Fein, Potter musste den edelmütigen Ritter spielen und objektiv antworten. Er konnte es, nach allem was passiert war, immer noch nicht lassen. Das Narbengesicht wollte in jedem das Gute finden und Draco fand es erschreckend, dass er sich genauso desolat und jämmerlich verhalten musste, wenn er in Potters Körper nicht auffliegen wollte.

Harry wagte den Versuch, ein ernstes Gespräch zu starten. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Können wir uns jetzt auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren? Was wissen wir? Wir haben Informationen, die eigentlich keinen Sinn machen." Harry wollte pragmatisch vorgehen. Alles von vorne. So machte es Hermine doch auch immer. Sie war immer diejenige, die alles planen wollte und jetzt, da Dumbledore nicht mehr da war, mussten sie wirklich planen, bevor sie agieren konnten. Damals hatte Dumbledore ihn wenigstens in einem Puzzle zurückgelassen, das Harry nur zusammenfügen musste. Jetzt waren sie auf sich alleine gestellt...

„Potter, es _macht_ keinen Sinn. Wenn, dann _hat_ es oder _ergibt_ es Sinn", erklärte Draco doppelzüngig und er wusste, dafür würde er wieder wütende Blicke ernten, aber es war ihm egal – für heute. Er würde noch einen Sturm lostreten, der weder Maß noch Ziel kannte. „Dasselbe gilt per se auch für diese Kugel. Ähnlich wie bei der Existenztheorie, verstehst du? Ist etwas wirklich da, nur weil wir es sehen?"

„Malfoy?" Harry blinzelte mehrmals. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich doch _so ernsthaft_ damit auseinandersetzen möchtest, du Klugscheißer."

„Ich muss wohl den Weg des geringeren Widerstandes gehen und das beinhaltet nun mal auch dieses Problem. Wissen tun wir übrigens nur, dass diese Kugel zwei Farben, statt dem üblichen blauen Nebel, im Innern hat. Außerdem wolltest du noch was über den verbotenen Wald erzählen."

„Richtig! Voldemort", Harry stutzte, als er sah, wie Malfoy zusammenzuckte, „hat seinen Horkrux in mir zerstört, wie du schon von Hermine weißt. Deine Mutter hat Voldemort belogen, nachdem der Fluch mich traf. Sie sollte meinen Tod überprüfen und -"

„Harry, nicht!", rief Hermine dazwischen, doch es war zu spät... Sie hatte es völlig vergessen, Harry darüber zu informieren, diesen Punkt auszulassen. Scheiße...

Draco zählte eins und eins zusammen. Seine Hand, die zur Faust geballt war, krachte auf den Tisch, sein Blick wollte sie steinigen. Dieses Mädchen, das ihn wahnsinnig machte, verwehrte ihm diese Information. „Ein netter Punkt, den du gestern ausgelassen hast, Granger. Verdammte Scheiße! Was erzählt ihr mir hier für einen Scheiß? Findet ihr das lustig?"

„Wir sollten den Teil vielleicht überspringen?" Harry versuchte die Situation zu kitten, doch auch Harry wusste, dass es zu spät war.

„Einen Scheiß werden wir. Seht zu wie ihr klar kommt." Abermals stand Draco auf. Doch dieses Mal würde er wirklich gehen und sich von niemandem zurückhalten lassen. Nicht einmal vom Teufel leibhaftig.

„Malfoy, jetzt beruhige dich doch. Bring morgen die Kugel mit und dann reden wir noch einmal", ergänzte Harry sanft, ehedem er erneut nach Malfoys Arm schnappte.

„Reden?" Draco war es leid. Er drehte sich zu Potter und packte ihn am Kragen, so fest, dass er ihn ein Stück in die Luft hob. „Dann sieh mal zu, wie du an diese Kugel kommst. Sie ist nicht mehr da!" Ständig dieses Anfassen. Wieso kapierte niemand, dass er das nicht wollte? Fasste er Potter ständig an? Nein!

„Harry!" Nun reichte es auch Ron. Er riss sich von Hermine los und hechtete um den Tisch herum. Doch Malfoy war einfach viel schneller. Malfoy hatte die besseren Reflexe.

Draco ließ Potter zu Boden krachen, packte seinen Stab und richtete ihn auf Weasley. _„Stupor!"_ Der rote Funkenstrahl traf Potters besten Freund mitten in die Brust, wonach er leblos zur Seite kippte. Bevor _der Auserwählte_ aufstehen konnte, wandte er sich an Granger. „Du hast gerade dein Todesurteil unterschrieben, Granger! Wann wolltest du mir sagen, dass meine Mutter uns alle verraten hat? Wann?", schrie er ihr blindwütig entgegen.

„Malfoy, bitte nicht!" Hermines Hände schossen nach oben, obwohl sie wusste, wie nutzlos ihre Handlung war. Ihre gehobenen Hände, die als eine Art Schild dienen sollten, waren zwecklos. Im Augenwinkel sah sie Ron, der immer noch bewusstlos am Boden lag.

„Halts Maul! Es hat sich _ausgemalfoyt!_ " Mit einem kurz Blick auf Potter konnte er einschätzen, dass er noch auf Granger zugehen konnte. Viel zu unsanft hatte er Potter fallen lassen und er war entsetzt, wie schwach auch Potter war. Draco hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass das Narbengesicht in zwei Sekunden wieder auf den Beinen stand, aber nichts dergleichen. „Wir haben genug Katz und Maus gespielt. Los, was genau ist im verbotenen Wald passiert?", knurrte er in ihr Gesicht, als er sie endlich erreichte. Wütend knallte er seine Hände auf die Wand - direkt neben ihrem Kopf.

„Es war so, wie Harry gesagt hat. Nachdem Harry von Voldemorts Fluch getroffen wurde, sollte deine Mutter seinen Tod überprüfen, aber Narzissa hat stattdessen nach dir gefragt und... und als Harry ihr sagte, dass du lebst, hat sie Voldemort angelogen. Sie hat Harry das Leben gerettet, indem sie seinen Tod vortäuschte. Ich wollte es dir nicht sagen, weil du mir nicht geglaubt hättest!" Wieso sie noch einigermaßen ruhig bleiben konnte? Weil Malfoy längst gehandelt hätte, wenn er ihr wirklich etwas hätte antun wollen.

„Verdammt!" Draco hatte sie eingekesselt, aber er wäre am Zug. Er würde als erster den Rückweg antreten. Er musste hier raus, das Gespräch sacken lassen und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, könnten sie morgen in Ruhe reden. Nur jetzt musste er hier weg. Weg von Potter, weg Weasley und... weg von Granger! Jetzt müsste er einen Scotch trinken. Einen doppelten und er hoffte, Blaise hätte noch etwas von dem guten Whiskey, den sie letztens getrunken hatten, als er nach dem nächtlichen Überfall in Grangers Schlafsaal zurückkam. „Du hättest es mir sagen müssen!" Knurrend ließ er sie stehen und knallte die Tür so fest ins Schloss, dass selbst die Fensterscheiben zerbrachen.

Augenblicklich rannte Hermine, ohne den Schock zu verdauen, zu Harry. Sofort reichte sie ihm die Hand, um ihren besten Freund zu stützen, der unterdessen seinen Stab zog und Ron aus der Bewusstlosigkeit zurückholte.


	14. Der Plan wird zur Herausforderung

**\- Kapitel vierzehn -**

 **Das Unvorhersehbare macht den Plan zur Herausforderung**

Merlin, sein Schädel brummte unaufhörlich. Die nervige Stimme, die er anfangs noch leise vernahm, verschlimmerte das Brummen immens. Müde und träge öffnete er die Augen, was er sofort bereute, nachdem er Blaise erkannte, der neben seinem Bett stand und an seiner Schulter rüttelte. Wie viel hatte er gestern getrunken, als er zurückgekommen war? Zuviel, das wusste Draco. Er wusste auch, was der Grund seines Besäufnisses war. Gestern erfuhr er dank eines unschönen Gesprächs, dass seine Mutter den dunklen Lord hintergangen hatte - was ja nicht zum ersten Mal passierte. Nein, selbiges tat sie schon in seinem sechsten Schuljahr, als sie einen _unbrechbaren Schwur_ mit Snape einging, um Draco zu _schützen._ Das war zumindest ihre Ausrede, nachdem er sie hasserfüllt darauf angesprochen hatte. Wie erbärmlich...

Seine Familie bestand aus Waschlappen, er selbst mit eingeschlossen. Hinzu kam, dass er gestern die Kontrolle verloren hatte, als er all das hörte. Es war wie eine Flut, wie Wellen, die ihn umstießen und jedes Mal, wenn er wieder aufstehen wollte, wurde er erneut von den Beinen gerissen. Jedes weitere Aufstehen fiel umso schwerer. Aber selbst das hätte er ertragen können. Was er jedoch nicht ertrug, war, dass Potter derjenige war, der ihm das erzählte. Potter war es, der von Dracos Mutter gerettet wurde.

„Aufstehen, Draco. Du verpasst ansonsten das Frühstück und ich gleich mit, weil ich einfach ein netter Kerl bin, der unverständlicherweise auf dich wartet."

„Aha", murrte Draco in sein Kissen, als er sein Gesicht darin vergrub. „Dann geh einfach ohne mich." Oh, wie gerne würde er ihn darüber informieren, wie sehr er Blaise gestern gebraucht hätte, weil er selbst nicht fähig war, Granger etwas nettes zu sagen und stattdessen sehr an Blaises Anwesenheit interessiert gewesen wäre. Dies jedoch als Vorwurf zu missbrauchen war arg bedenklich, zumal Draco stets betonte, wie gut er alleine zurechtkam. Ja, er war doch alt genug, eine simple Nettigkeit zu formulieren, oder? Bei Salazar, er war achtzehn Jahre alt - seit einem Jahr volljährig. Jawohl. Er brauchte keinen Blaise, der ihm gepflegte und repräsentative Worte in den Mund legte, das musste er alleine schaffen.

„Soll ich dir die Decke wegziehen und Federn an deine Füße zaubern?", höhnte Blaise. Das würde er tun, da er wusste, dass Draco jenes Verhalten unter keinen Umständen dulden würde. „Ich mach das!", drohte er fadenscheinig.

„Warum bist du am frühen Morgen so gut gelaunt?", fragte Draco, für den es unverständlich war, da Blaise morgens nie gut gelaunt war. Das kalte Kissen, in welches er sein Gesicht eintauchte, war dagegen sehr erfrischend - im Gegensatz zu Blaise und seinen abnormalen Vorschlägen.

„Tja, während ich immer wieder versuche, _dein_ Leben in geregelte Bahnen zu bekommen, führe ich nebenbei selbst ein Leben, weißt du? Auch wenn es dich nicht interessiert, Draco, so habe auch ich Dinge, auf die ich mich freuen kann und zu meinem Bedauern gehört dein Verhalten nicht dazu, weil du mich zu oft in den Wahnsinn treibst. Also, hättest du die Güte und würdest mir wenigstens _heute_ einen angenehmen Tag bereiten und endlich aufstehen?"

Die ehrliche Antwort wäre _nein_ gewesen. Mit keiner Silbe und zu keiner Zeit bat er Blaise darum, sich um Dracos Scherbenhaufen zu kümmern. Allerdings kamen wieder die Erinnerungen von gestern zurück - präziser und einprägsamer, sodass Draco sich gezwungenermaßen damit auseinandersetzen musste. Narzissa hatte dem Narbengesicht geholfen... Entweder sollte er dringend mit Potter oder – was das größere Übel war – mit Narzissa sprechen. Erschreckend, dass Draco eher mit Potter, statt mit seiner eigenen Mutter darüber sprechen wollte. Jedoch neigte Narzissa dazu, ihm nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ob Potter ihm gegenüber ehrlich wäre? Bestimmt. Für den Goldjungen musste es doch eine enorme Befriedigung sein, wenn er Draco unter die Nase rieb, _wer_ für Potters größten Triumph verantwortlich war. Ob Lucius von dieser Aktion wusste? Höchstwahrscheinlich. Obgleich die Ehe seiner Eltern mehr auf dem Papier bestand, so wusste Lucius doch immer von allem. Es machte Draco wahnsinnig, wie seine Eltern nach außen hin schauspielern konnten, jedoch wusste er nun auch, woher er das Talent, hinsichtlich der Schauspielerei, hatte. Dass Granger zusätzlich seine Gedanken einnahm, obwohl sie unerreichbar für ihn war, war das krönende Sahnehäubchen. Wieder und wieder stieß er auf Gegenwehr und doch konnte er sie nicht loslassen. Wollte sie nicht loslassen. Granger war sein Ventil, das er sich selbst erschaffen hatte, um seinen Hass in etwas anderes – in etwas nettes – zu verwandeln und doch scheiterte er daran.

War das ein Zeichen? Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sich ändern sollte? Wäre es ein Fehler, wenn er dies täte? Oder sollte er sich gar nicht ändern? Wollte Granger ihm aufzeigen, dass es keinen Sinn ergab, sich für jemanden zu ändern, dem man mehr als platonische Liebe entgegenbrachte? Oder zeigte sie ihm damit, dass er sich nur ändern sollte, wenn er selbst dazu bereit war? Merlin, ein Quidditchspiel gegen Potter war durchaus angenehmer, als diese Gedanken - ja, selbst eine Niederlage wäre opportuner, als diese _Granger-Gedanken._

„Draco!", skandierte Blaise, während er unnachgiebig an der Decke zog. „Steh jetzt endlich auf oder ich gehe alleine zum Frühstück!"

Prompt spürte der unausgeschlafene Draco die Kälte, die seine Beine langsam hinaufkletterte, woraufhin sich seine Beinhaare aufstellten. Sein _bester Freund_ zog ihm tatsächlich die Decke vom Leib. „Blaise, verdammt!" Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf eines der weichen Kissen, ehe er seinen Kopf mühselig hob und zu Blaise sah. „Dann geh alleine zum Frühstück."

„Du willst demzufolge nicht ins Ministerium? Soll ich Granger hierher holen? Geht es dir dann besser?" Vielleicht konnte er Draco anhand dieser gemeinen Fangfrage aus der Reserve locken.

„Pff", schnalzte der junge Slytherin mit seiner Zunge, bevor er grummelnd seine Beine aus dem Bett schwang. Schön, dann stünde er eben auf. Hoffentlich wäre Blaise zufrieden. „Sie würde sowieso nicht kommen", beschwerte er sich weiter, um daraufhin im Bad zu verschwinden. Er hätte die Tür auch offen stehen lassen können, da Blaise ihm ungefragt folgte und es störte Draco enorm. Zwar duschten sie nach einem Quidditchspiel zusammen, doch Draco wollte heute Morgen nichts hören und sehen schon gar nicht. Er wollte sich nicht mit Blaise unterhalten, wenn er sich seine Pobacken einschäumte, Merlin nochmal. Was dachte sich Blaise dabei?

„Du würdest also wollen", pfiff Blaise und lehnte sich an die schwarzen Fliesen, durch die ein giftgrüner Stich hindurch fuhr, „dass Granger zu dir kommt?" Ob sie heute endlich einen Schritt weiter kämen und Draco sich nicht mehr wehrte? Es war zumindest ein Anfang, denn inoffiziell gab Draco gerade zu, dass er es bedauerte, dass Granger nicht kommen würde. Während er auf eine herablassende Antwort seitens Draco wartete, betrachtete er gelassen seine manikürten Nägel und war wieder einmal erstaunt, wie akribisch die Nagelhexe in Hogsmeade arbeitete.

„Wenn ich ja sage", rief Draco hinter dem blickdichten Vorhang, „gehst du dann und lässt mich in Ruhe duschen?" Er stellte die Regler der Temperatur und der Stärke ein, ehe er mit geschlossenen Augen nach oben sah und das Gefühl des niederprasselnden Wassers genoss, das nach Geißblatt und Vergissmeinnicht roch.

„Das wäre doch wenigstens ein Anfang, der mich zufrieden stellen _könnte._ Du weiß, ich kann immer noch mit Ginny sprechen."

Genervt hielt Draco inne. „Nein, dann kennst du dieses Bündnis, oder was auch immer dort herrscht, zwischen den Gryffindors nicht. Du wirst nichts herausbekommen und die kleine Weasley wird für dich nicht ihren Kopf hinhalten, indem sie mit Granger _über mich_ spricht. Was glaubst du, wird passieren, wenn alles herauskommt?" Er posierte selbst hinter dem Duschvorhang – nackt. Darüber hinaus musste er sich fragen: Kannte er die Gryffindors - als waschechter Slytherin - doch so gut, dass er wusste, dass sie zusammen hielten? Merlin!

„Sag du es mir. Du scheinst Ginny offenbar besser zu kennen als ich", knurrte Blaise, der sich anschließend von der Wand abstieß. Er hatte es wirklich versucht. Blaise wollte Draco helfen, aber alles was Mister-Schönling bereit war zu tun, war, Hermine Granger weiter zu bedrängen, statt die Lage diplomatischer und verständnisvoller anzugehen. Tja, in Draco etwas wie Verständnis zu entdecken war schwieriger als angenommen. Ja, die Nadel im Heuhaufen war durchaus leichter zu finden, um ehrlich zu sein. Wenn man ihn jedoch darauf hinwies, wurde man obendrauf bepöbelt.

„Klar, ich sags dir: Wenn wir auffliegen, dann holt uns der Harlekin", brach es lachend aus ihm heraus. Im Nachhinein streckte er den Kopf unter den heißen Wasserstrahl, wodurch der Schaum über seine Muskeln, hinab zum Abfluss floss. „Uns beide, Blaise! Er holt uns beide!" Vorsichtshalber strichen seine Hände mehrmals durch sein nasses Haar, um sicher zu gehen, dass seine Haare restlos vom Schaum befreit wurden. Unterdessen überlegte Draco, ob Blaise ebenfalls eifersüchtig war. Wenn ja, wäre das herrlich! Und eine weitere Entdeckung hatte er machen können. Das Verhalten anderer Leuten ließ sich immer leichter als das eigene beurteilen.

„Das ist doch nur ein albernes Märchen, um kleinen Kindern Angst zu machen", bemerkte Blaise mit Bedacht.

„Wer weiß das schon?" Natürlich schenkte Draco solchen Ammenmärchen keinen Glauben, aber es war lustig, dass Blaise abergläubisch war und mithilfe eines Mythos verunsichert werden konnte. Er sah Blaises Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge, wie er seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen festkrallte und den Gedanken, dass ein verrückter Clown ihn holen käme, abschüttelte.

Viel länger dauerte das Gespräch nicht mehr, da Blaise es vorzog, seit Draco Ginnys Verhalten erläuterte, zu schweigen - ob aus Frust, vor Wut oder Trotz konnte Draco nicht genau einschätzen.

 **XxX**

Auf dem Weg zur Halle der Prophezeiungen waren beide recht still. Hermine faltete ihre Hände, während sie neben Malfoy ging, vor ihrem Bauch zusammen, wohingegen dieser seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken ineinander verhakte. Dass sie in ihm bloß einen Stachel sah, der Hogwarts zum Bluten brachte, erdrückte ihn. Ja, ihre Worte klingelten immer noch in seinem Gedächtnis. Es war, als wäre sein Gehirn - im Bezug auf Granger – ein fotografisches Gedächtnis. Alles was sie sagte, speicherte er kategorisch ab, als wäre es irgendwann wieder von Bedeutung, weshalb er jedes ihrer Worte in sich sog - wie Sauerstoff.

Morgen könnte er den _Vielsaft-Trank_ zu sich nehmen und dann, ja, dann würde er Antworten erhalten, die er in seiner wahren Gestalt wohl niemals bekäme. Gerne wäre er hüpfend zum Raum gesprungen, doch das wäre auch in Dracos Augen zu auffällig. Zumindest würde er sofort misstrauisch werden.

Allerdings, und das war ein Novum, befiel ihn noch etwas anderes, was nichts mit Glückshormonen zu tun hatte. Draco fühlte sich nicht gut, bezüglich der Maßnahmen die er ergriff. Sein nicht vorhandenes Gewissen, das sich jetzt zu Wort melden und entwickeln musste, prügelte metaphorisch auf ihn ein. Immer wieder sagte er sich, dass das nicht der richtige Weg wäre, um Granger für sich zu gewinnen, aber wie sollte er sonst vorgehen? Sollte er auf Blaise hören und sich ändern? Aber wofür? War Granger soviel wert, dass er es tatsächlich in Betracht ziehen sollte, sich ernsthaft zu ändern? Granger müsste eine anziehende Persönlichkeit sein, wenn er schon so weit dachte? War so eine solche Persönlichkeit? Seine ehrliche Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Ja, sie wäre es wohl wert. Sie war immer das Gute; eben eine anziehende Persönlichkeit, jedoch nicht aufgrund ihres _Heldenstatus_ , sondern wegen ihrer Art. Sie spiegelte in Dracos Augen all das Gute wider. Sie war womöglich reiner als Draco. Diese Anziehungskraft, welcher er sich nicht entziehen konnte, war so mächtig. Eine Macht, die Draco zu Anfang immer unterschätzte und er erst nach und nach realisierte, wie stark er von ihr angezogen wurde. Abermals dachte er darüber nach, was Granger ihm mit ihrer Bockigkeit zeigen wollte und wieder fand Draco keine Antwort.

Verdammt! Wieso war auch alles so kompliziert? Würde sie doch einfach nur nachgeben, dann hätte er sich solche Gedanken nie machen müssen. Oder legte sie es darauf an? Dass Draco sich verlor und sie immer mehr wollte? Nein, das schloss er sofort aus. Sie war eine Gryffindor. Ehrlich und für ihren Mut bekannt. Sie tauschte mit ihm doch nicht seinen Part. Nie käme Granger auf die Idee, ihn auszunutzen, nur um ihn am Ende zu desavouieren.

„Erzähl mir von meiner Mutter und der Situation im verbotenen Wald", forderte Draco nach gefühlten Stunden und durchbrach diese nervige Stille. Lieber würde er ihr Plappermaul hören, als neben ihr herzugehen und zu wissen, dass sie von sich aus nicht den ersten Schritt wagen würde, aber weshalb auch? Einen Grund gab es nicht. Schließlich war es Draco, der kurz vor einem nervlichen Zusammenbruch stand, als er gestern mit Potter und Weasley an einem Tisch _saß_ – inszeniert von Granger. Die Eskalation danach beachtete Draco nicht einmal.

„Gestern warst du nicht begeistert davon", erwiderte Hermine perplex, nachdem sie plötzlich seine Stimme vernahm. Keinen einzigen Satz wollte er seit Arbeitsbeginn mit ihr wechseln. Woher also der Sinneswandel? Ob es daran lag, dass er ein Slytherin war und sich - wann es ihm recht war - aussuchte, wann er sprechen wollte? Hermine musste schmunzeln. Ja, möglich wäre es.

Regel Nummer eins wäre, sie nicht mehr zu unterbrechen, außer, es wäre etwas utopisches, was er nicht hören oder verstehen wollte. „Scheiß auf gestern. Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich erwähnen, dass Potter und Weasley nicht gerade das passende Ambiente für eine geistreiche Unterhaltung waren. Vor allem Weasley nicht!" Sie sollten eigentlich auch gar nicht in den Hallen herumschwirren, sondern sich damit befassen, wie es möglich wäre, _den Raum der Liebe_ betreten zu können, ohne von dieser starken Liebe umhüllt zu werden. Dafür sollten sie in der Ministeriumsbibliothek Bücher wälzen. Jedoch gewann Granger nach einem stummen Kampf. Sie ging nämlich einfach voraus und schaute gar nicht zurück, um zu kontrollieren, ob Draco ihr auch wirklich folgte. Sie ging - wirklich einfach so - davon aus, dass Draco ihr nachging. „Danach kannst du mir erklären, weshalb du immer mehr den Drang verspürst, gegen Regeln zu verstoßen. Das kenne ich gar nicht von dir."

Ihre Wangen liefen rot an. „Wenn es um Dinge geht, die die Allgemeinheit - wozu auch wir beide zählen - gefährdet, dann sollten wir es durchaus in Betracht ziehen, gegen Regeln zu verstoßen, oder nicht? Natürlich nur, wenn es nicht anders geht. Ich hatte nämlich nicht das Gefühl, dass du einen neuen Voldemort möchtest."

„Vorausgesetzt, es handelt sich wirklich um einen Horkrux", ergriff Draco das Wort, mit denen er sie gleichzeitig belehren wollte.

„Ich sage dir, es ist ein Horkrux. Ich bin mir sicher und wärst du gestern nicht wie ein wilder Stier abgehauen, nachdem du Ron verhext und Harry tätlich angegriffen hast, wüsstest du, worüber wir noch gesprochen haben." Wütend darüber, dass Malfoy so handelte, war sie immer noch. Das konnte so nicht weitergehen, dass, wenn Malfoy sich in seinem Stolz oder seiner Ehre verletzt fühlte, er einfach den Stab zog und ihn gegen jemanden einsetzte, der wehrlos vor ihm stand. Ganz zu schweigen von seinem körperlichen Angriff auf Harry, der genauso zu verurteilen war.

Augenblicklich wurde Draco hellhörig. Zwar wollte er wissen, was mit seiner Mutter war, aber ein Gespräch zwischen dem goldenen Trio war auch interessant genug, um über die Information und die Bestätigung, dass seine Mutter ihre Ideale verraten hatte, hinwegzusehen. „So? Was meinte das Narbengesicht noch?"

„Abgesehen davon, was für ein _hervorragender Magier_ du bist?"

„Sollte das ein Scherz sein?", fragte Draco nach und seine Züge wurden weicher. Die Zusammenarbeit mit Granger war... war so anders als in Hogwarts geworden. Seit kurzem benahmen sie sich wie Erwachsene, auch wenn ab und an das jugendliche Verhalten durchsickerte, so fühlte sich Draco hier, in ihrer Gegenwart und im Ministerium, erwachsen. Ob es wirklich nur an der Umgebung lag? Daran, dass sie von Erwachsenen umgeben waren?

„Natürlich. Auf jeden Fall denkt auch Harry", würde sie Ron erwähnen, wäre der Streit schon vorprogrammiert, „dass es sich hierbei um einen Horkrux handelt. Ja, Malfoy, auch ohne die Kugel gesehen zu haben", fügte sie bissig hinzu, als Malfoy zum Konter ansetzte.

„Ich wundere mich, was Potter angeht, schon gar nicht mehr. Über gar nichts mehr!" Doch, tat er. Was konnte dieser Bastard denn nicht? Gab es etwas, was dieser Held nicht konnte, Merlin nochmal? Jetzt konnte Potter auch noch hellsehen. _Wunderschön!_ Selbst im sechsten Jahr holte Potter in Zaubertränke auf und wäre Draco nicht so abgelenkt gewesen, hätte Potter ihn niemals mit drei Punkten überholen können. Wieder war ein Moment zum Haare raufen gekommen, oder noch besser, seine Faust in Potters dämlich grinsendem Gesicht zu platzieren.

Hermine überging ihn und öffnete die Tür zur Halle. „Die Kugel ist plötzlich weg, du hörst Schritte, als wäre erst vor kurzem jemand da gewesen um die Kugel zu holen. Wir glauben, uns hat entweder jemand belauscht oder derjenige wurde einfach vorsichtiger, ohne uns gesehen zu haben."

Dass sie belauscht wurden, hatte Draco gestern schon gesagt, aber ihm hörte man ja nicht zu. „Weswegen vorsichtiger? Weil die kluge Granger hier ist?" Gelangweilt trottete er neben ihr her. „Okay, es ist schon seltsam, dass diese Kugel – ausgerechnet jetzt, nachdem wir sie entdeckt haben – verschwindet, aber das heißt leider noch gar nichts, oder? Wenn ja, liefere mir irgendein Gegenargument." Draco verschränkte die Arme und tippte mit einer Hand auf den gegenüberliegenden Arm. Er wartete und wartete... und wartete. „Du hast keins, abgesehen von deinem mysteriösen Nebel, der von den anderen abweicht. Meine morgendliche Toilette sieht auch jedes Mal anders aus", ergänzte Draco hämisch. Als er den Satz jedoch in Gedanken wiederholte, kam er sich so dämlich vor. Darüber hinaus waren Grangers Sätze ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, wie sehr der Krieg ihr zugesetzt hatte. Ein weiteres Indiz war ihr Misstrauen und ihre Vorsicht. „Herrgott, Granger. Also tatsächlich wegen irgendeinem Nebel. Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich mich darauf eingelassen habe. Viel früher hätte mir auffallen müssen, wie absurd sich all das anhört. Ich dachte, ihr würdet mir nicht alles sagen, aber es scheint so, als hättest du das getan und Potter wollte - sofern ich nicht das Weite gesucht hätte - dies auch tun." Fassungslos landete seine Hand auf seiner Stirn.

„Und genau _deswegen_ ist es ein Horkrux. Jeder würde so denken wie du. _Nur wegen dem Nebel._ " Kurz stutzte Hermine, bevor sie provozierend hinzufügte: „War einfaches Denken nicht die Spezialität eines jeden Todessers?" Abschließend stemmte sie die Hände in ihre Hüften.

„Wahnsinn. Du vergleichst mein Ingenium mit minderbemittelten Kreaturen? Du kennst mich ja wirklich nicht, Granger, aber macht mich das in deinen Augen endlich zu einem normalen Menschen, oder bin ich immer noch ein abartiger Todesser?" Eine Flut an Emotionen durchschoss Draco. Das Vorhaben, den Vielsaft-Trank zu sich zu nehmen, schwankte immer mehr. Was, wenn er auffliegen würde? Was, wenn er jetzt schon Antworten bekäme? Sie sprach ja schon recht viel mit ihm. Der Vielsaft-Trank wäre... nutzlos. Ihre Späße - soweit man das so nennen konnte - waren so aufbauend und echt, wodurch sein Plan zunehmend ins Schwanken geriet. Auch besaß sie die Macht, Draco anhand ihrer Reaktionen zu beeinflussen. Sie war es, die ihn zu Überlegungen anregte. Ihm kam der Verdacht, dass ihre Resonanzen seinen Alltag bestimmen konnten und das war erschreckend.

„Ich denke, das macht dich normal. Willst du das sein?", fragte Hermine lauernd.

„Nein", feixte Draco, „ich wäre verrückt, wenn ich gerne normal wäre. Das ist so langweilig." Nein, er würde den Vielsaft-Trank zu sich nehmen. Sicher gab es Dinge, die Draco niemals aus ihr herauskitzeln könnte, egal, wie gut sie sich verstehen würden. Was alles passieren konnte, wenn er aufflog, verdrängte Draco in die letzte Ecke seiner Gedanken. Außerdem sollte der Einbruch in Slughorns Vorratskammer und Pansys Tiraden nicht umsonst gewesen sein. „Und jetzt erzähl mir von meiner Mutter. Du weißt mehr als ich, was sie angeht."

„Sollte das nicht besser deine Mutter übernehmen? Ich will nicht die Wut, die du auf deine Mutter verspürst, ertragen müssen, nur weil sie nicht anwesend ist. Eigentlich will ich mich auch nicht in deine familiären Angelegenheiten einmischen."

Cleverer Gedanke. Sie würde, wenn das Gespräch im Sande verlief, seine Wut spüren, ja, aber sie wollte sich nicht in _familiäre Angelegenheiten_ einmischen? Ganger war eine genauso begabte Schauspielerin wie Draco, stellte er fest. Granger wollte, _nein, sie musste_ , immer alles wissen. Das lag in ihrer neurotischen Natur. „Schlaues Mädchen, aber", schnell griff er nach Grangers Arm, „ich will es von dir wissen. Narzissa würde mich nur belügen, obwohl ich ein Recht auf die Wahrheit hätte."

Nein, denn genau das hatte er nicht. Es ging nicht um Draco Malfoy. Malfoy wollte nur wieder alles wissen. In der Hinsicht waren sie sich gar nicht so unähnlich, musste Hermine konsterniert erkennen. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht dachte Hermine, wollte Malfoy aber auch einfach nur verstehen, was seine Mutter zu diesem groben und doch nützlichen Verrat getrieben hatte? „Auch wenn es dich _nichts_ angeht", betonte sie und unterstrich ihre Aussage mithilfe ihrer Finger. Eindringlich sah sie in seine grauen Augen, die Hermine auf irgendeine Art anflehten, ihm endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen, woraufhin sie nachgab. „Werde ich dir trotzdem davon erzählen."

„Es geht mich sehr wohl was an", fauchte Draco und sein Griff wurde wieder unkontrollierter. „Wenn ich Potter schon zu Dank verpflichtet bin, dann will ich wenigstens wissen, wieso!"

Er wollte wissen wieso? Und er sah ein, dass er Harry danken musste? Wofür genau, würde Hermine gerne wissen, doch sah sie davon ab, ihn danach zu fragen. Wollte er sich bedanken, weil Harry Voldemort vernichtet und Malfoy somit eine sicherere Zukunft gewährleistet hatte? Oder war Malfoy dankbar, dass Harry ihn vor den Flammen des Dämonsfeuers, das im Raum der Wünsche ausgebrochen war, gerettet hatte? Ihr fiel aber noch ein anderer Grund ein. „Aus dem einfach Grund, weil Harry für dich ausgesagt hat und du Askaban umgehen konntest. Deine Mutter hat damit nichts zu tun."

 _Ruhe bewahren, Draco!_ Was redete sie da? „Doch, genau das hat es. Narzissa hat mit alldem was zu tun. Ihr Verrat hat es Potter erst ermöglicht, heil aus diesem Wirrwarr herauszukommen und nur wegen Narzissa war Potter in der Lage, überhaupt für irgendjemanden auszusagen!" Er schrie, fauchte und knurrte nicht. Er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben, und unter größter Aufbringung seiner Gelassenheit funktionierte es, Merlin sei Dank, auch. „Sag nicht, dass Mutterliebe sie dazu getrieben hat." Das würde perfekt in Grangers Bild passen - Mutterliebe!

„Malfoy", Hermine sah das knappe Verdrehen seiner Augen, ehedem er angewidert zur Seite sah, „deine Mutter hat es aus Mutterliebe getan. Ihre einzige Sorge warst du." Oh, würde sie explizit erwähnen, dass Harrys Weiterleben darauf beruhte, dass Malfoy im Schloss überlebte und Narzissa ihn daher nicht verraten hatte, würde in Malfoy ein Feuerwerk des Glücks explodieren. Das wäre ein gefundenes Fressen, womit er Harry vorwerfen konnte, dass dieser nur seinetwegen unter den Lebenden verweilte und Malfoy zu tausendjährigem Dank verpflichtet wäre. Da klang Mutterliebe bedeutend neutraler. „Ihr war es egal, welche Seite gewinnt. Sie wollte dich aus diesem Krieg retten."

„Denkst du das, oder sind das Potters Worte? Der allwissende Potter, mit seinen Fähigkeiten einfach nicht sterben zu wollen und den Todesfluch wie Kürbissaft schluckt", erwiderte Draco mit Resignation im Gesicht. Ja, verdammt. Wenn er ein rechtschaffener Mann wäre, hätte er auch den Anstand, sich bei Potter - für einige Dinge - zu bedanken, aber seinen Stolz konnte er nicht hinunterschlucken.

„Bist du _neidisch_ auf Harry?" Hermine wagte sich einen Schritt weiter, obwohl Neid in Relation mit Harry und Malfoy so sinnwidrig war, wie, dass Snape zu Lebzeiten pinke Socken zuhause trug. Sie wollte Malfoys Reaktion testen, denn waren es nicht seine Worte, dass auf eine Aktion auch eine Reaktion folgte? Sie griff nach Malfoys Hand, welche um ihr Gelenk geschlungen war, um sie anschließend in ihre zu legen. Sie verschloss sie miteinander und würde sie hinab sehen, würde sie nicht erkennen, welche ihre und welche Malfoys Hand wäre. Er wollte sie wirklich? Dann sollte sie auch im Stande sein, ihn zu beruhigen, denn ihr entging nicht, dass sich ein Sturm in ihm ausbreitete, der kurz davor war, alles zu zerstören, was sie bisher gemeistert hatten – sich nämlich vernünftig und sachlich zu unterhalten; vielleicht auch zu diskutieren. „Ich meine, es stört dich ja wirklich, dass Harry zweimal überlebt hat, oder? Deine engstirnige und introvertierte Haltung machen es einem ja unmöglich, dich zu verstehen. Deswegen frage ich", rechtfertige sie ihre ungewöhnliche Frage.

„Engstirnig? Okay, vielleicht in manchen Situationen, aber introvertiert? Granger, ich bin die Extrovertiertheit in Person und zu deiner Frage: Es stört mich nicht. Es kotzt mich an!" Sie hatte ihre Hand mit seiner verschlossen! Grundgütiger. Draco musste auf ihre verschlossenen Hände starren. Das Bild war so abwegig, paradox und skurril, dass Draco sich mehrmals versichern musste und hinuntersah. Ein paar Mal drückte er ihre Hand, um zu realisieren, was hier gerade passierte. Nachdem er sich sicher war, dass das keine Imagination war, schaute er in ihr Gesicht. Ein freundlicher Ausdruck zierte ihr Gesicht, was es ihm unmöglich machte, sie anzuschreien. „Wir beide würden den Todesfluch nicht ein einziges Mal überleben. Mit Neid", pochte Draco, „hat das nichts zu tun. Vielmehr geht es darum, dass Potter nicht immer sein Schicksal, wie und wann er will, beeinflussen kann!" Das war eine gute Ausrede. Dagegen würde sie nicht ankommen.

„Harrys Schicksal war, Voldemort zu vernichten", entgegnete Hermine sanftmütig und strich mit ihrem Daumen über Malfoys Handrücken.

Toll, sie konnte also doch etwas dagegen sagen. Typisch Granger. Typisch _seine_ Granger! „Und meine Hand hältst du, weil du denkst, du kannst mich beruhigen?" Draco betete, dass sie bloß nicht auf den Gedanken kam, diesen Kontakt zu unterbrechen! Wenn es einen Gott gab, dann würde er diesem - nachdem er abtreten würde - gerne die Hand schütteln, da er wohl für Grangers Handeln verantwortlich war und er Draco dieses Mal keine Steine in den Weg legte, obwohl er damals, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, einen Pakt mit dem Teufel einging, als er zu einem Todesser wurde.

„Ja, es funktioniert doch." Hermine fühlte sich stark genug, diesen Schritt zu tun. Dieselbe Stärke musste sie des Öfteren in Harrys und Rons Gegenwart einsetzen, wenn es darauf ankam Mut zu beweisen. Dasselbe galt für Malfoy, den sie besänftigen und zur Ruhe bringen wollte, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie ihn wenige Minuten zuvor provoziert hatte.

„Soll mir das ein schlechtes Gewissen bereiten? Mir sagen, dass du alles mit Vernunft und", kurz unterbrach er sich, „mit _Liebe_ bewältigen kannst, während ich alles mit Gewalt lösen muss?" Das L-Wort schmeckte furchtbar abstoßend in seinem Mund und er hätte es zu gerne durch ein anderes Wort ersetzt. „Wenn ich dich an die Hand nehme, mutierst du zu einer hysterischen Furie", erwiderte Draco mokant.

„Malfoy!"

„Siehst du?", entgegnete Draco grinsend. „Ich bringe dich sogar mit Worten in Ekstase. Schaffen Potter und Weasley das auch? Wenn nicht, ist das ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass wir unbedingt miteinander schlafen sollten." Das Verlangen nach ihr schmerzte Draco mittlerweile so sehr, dass er sie ständig danach fragen musste, in der Hoffnung, sie würde einknicken und endlich ja sagen. Selbst Draco war genervt von sich, weil er sie so dringend wollte.

„Malfoy, bitte. Lass uns bitte bei der Sache bleiben", flehte Hermine. Malfoys Gedanken waren schön, aber nicht umsetzbar – zumindest nicht mit ihm. Er war nicht der richtige Mann für Hermine. Sie konnte sich nicht auf ihn verlassen und... und was noch? Er war ein Todesser gewesen und kämpfte jahrelang gegen Harry, Ron und sie. Er meinte es nicht ernst mit ihr und sie war sich zu schade, ihr erstes Mal an jemanden wie Malfoy wegzuwerfen. Außerdem war er... Er war Malfoy. Draco Malfoy!

„Ja, Malfoy!", tönte eine unbekannte Stimme, die irgendwo hinter den Regalen zu vermuten war. „Kümmere dich einmal um deine Arbeit."

Schneller als Granger, hatte Draco seinen Stab gezogen. Aber auch Hermines Hand fand flink zu ihrem Stab . „Verstecken brauchen wir uns nicht. Derjenige", und Draco hatte eine gewisse Vorahnung wer _derjenige_ war, „weiß bereits, wo wir stehen. Höchstwahrscheinlich sieht er uns. Andernfalls hätte er nicht gesprochen", flüsterte Draco streng, ohne sie anzusehen.

Jemand bedrohte sie! Jetzt, in diesem Moment, verstand sie Harry deutlich. Es schien wirklich, als würde alles von vorne beginnen und auch Hermine spürte eine Leere in sich, die Harry vor wenigen Tagen versuchte zu erklären und kläglich daran scheiterte. Auch Hermine würde daran scheitern, wenn sie erklären müsste, wie sie sich gerade fühlte. Wer hatte sie belauscht? Wer versteckte sich hier in den Tiefen der Halle? Wer versuchte mit dieser rauen und eisernen Stimme, Malfoy und sie einzuschüchtern?

 _„Lumos!"_ Draco zerrte Hermine hinter sich. Gerade als sie wieder an ihm vorbeihuschen wollte, stoppte er sie mit seinem ausgestreckten Arm. „Nein! Du bleibst hier stehen, verstanden?", knurrte er ungehalten. „Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, wenn du deinen Dickschädel durchsetzen willst und Alleingänge startest." Nein, würde ihr was passieren, wüsste er nicht, wie er reagiere. Der Gedanke alleine, sie verlieren zu können, war furchtbar.

„Ein Schlammblut, Malfoy? Ernsthaft?", ertönte die Stimme erneut aus einer dunklen Ecke.

Jetzt war der Moment, an dem Panik angebracht wäre, aber Draco blieb ruhig. Nur mit einem ruhigen und kühlen Kopf könnte man einen Plan konstruieren, der einigermaßen funktionieren sollte. Schnell drehte er sich zu Granger und packte sie am Arm. „Hör zu, hier handelt es sich nicht mehr um einen dummen Spaß. Du wirst -" Draco sah, wie Grangers Unterlippe zitterte und sofort packte er fester zu. Die Strapazen nach dem Krieg mussten unendlich belastend für Granger sein. Sie zogen nicht einfach an ihr vorbei, nein, sie litt unter den Nachfolgen des Krieges. „Hör zu!", knurrte er mahnend und holte sie mit seiner aggressiven Stimme zurück. Immer mehr sprach er sich Mut und Ruhe zu – kein Zorn, keine Wut, keine Angst durfte jetzt seinen Körper heimsuchen! „Du wirst jetzt zurücklaufen. Wir werden die Prophezeiung jetzt und morgen nicht beschaffen können. Du wirst dich jetzt retten. Ist das klar? Sei einmal kein Potter-Imitat", versuchte er mit einer stoischen Haltung auf sie einzureden.

 _„Crucio!"_ , schrie die Stimme.

Draco stand mit dem Rücken zum Angreifer und Hermine war es, die die Initiative ergriff. Sie warf ihn zu Boden, ehe sie ihm folgte. Dank ihres Eingriffs, kollidierte sein Rücken mit dem harten Steinboden, infolgedessen Hermine auf seinem Bauch landete. „Granger", hustete Draco anzüglich, „du bist aber stürmisch!" Ohne auf ihre Reaktion zu warten, drehte er sich mit ihr, wodurch sie nun unter ihm lag. Kurz sah er hinab in ihre Augen, bevor er ihr leise zuflüsterte: „Du wirst mich dafür maßregeln, aber wenn wir alles überstanden haben, wirst du mir dankbar sein!" Alles musste schnell gehen und Draco hatte für diese Entscheidung nur wenige Sekunden Zeit, aber er wusste, es wäre die richtige Maßnahme. Egal, was Granger im Nachhinein sagen würde. Draco drückte seinen Zauberstab gegen seine Schläfe, während sein Gesicht so nah vor ihrem war, was dazu führte, dass seine Haare ihre Nase kitzelten. Ohne Probleme hätte er sie küssen können, doch tat er etwas ganz anderes, denn er wandte einen Zauber unausgesprochen auf sich und vermutlich nutzte er zum ersten Mal die Situation nicht aus.

Hermines Gesicht wurde mit jeder Sekunde blasser. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und versuchte, sich mit ihren Ellenbogen fortzubewegen, jedoch war die Starre die sie umhüllte unnachgiebig, was ein Entkommen ausweglos machte. Großer Gott, ihr Mund klappte auf, als sie zusehen musste, wie Malfoy sich in einen schneeweißen Drachen verwandelte, der Hermine unter sich begrub.

 _Malfoy war ein Animagus._ Ein Animagus! In Form eines Drachens. Merlin, er würde die Halle komplett zerstören, wenn er im Stande war, Feuer zu speien. Seine Vorderläufe knallten auf die schwarzen Fliesen, was zu Rissen führte. Gleichzeitig stieß sein Kopf gegen die hohe Decke. Seine schiefergrauen Augen, die Hermine - nachdem sie sich unter ihm befreite - deutlich erkennen konnte, wanderten ruhig durch die Halle. Über seinen Rücken verteilten sich mehrere Stachel und selbst die Schuppen sahen so glatt und glänzend aus; überhaupt nicht wie Schuppen und... und er sah zu Hermine hinunter, bevor er sein riesiges Maul öffnete, aus dem ein grimmiges Brüllen drang. Er ließ sich soweit sinken, dass er sie nicht zerquetschte, sondern sein Bauch sie schützen würde, sollte der Angreifen erneut einen Zauber auf sie abfeuern und trotz des Schutzes von Malfoy, legte Hermine sich flach auf den Bauch, ehe sie die Hände vor ihre Augen schlug. Sie konnte all das nicht wahrhaben. Sie _wollte_ es nicht wahrhaben. Hermine konnte gar nichts mehr kategorisieren. Sollte sie sauer sein, weil Malfoy – angesichts seiner Aussage – ein unregistrierter Animagus war, oder sollte sie Angst haben? Angst vor dem Angreifer oder Angst, von Malfoys Drachenbauch erdrückt zu werden?

„Beeindruckend. Höchst beeindruckend", schrie die unbekannte Person weiter. „Nur wird dir das nicht helfen, Malfoy."

Der Fremde war ein Mann. War es ein Ministeriumsbeamter? Wenn ja, könnte er Malfoy nicht melden, da er zugeben müsste, dass er etwas in der Mysteriumsabteilung versteckte, was nicht entdecken werden durfte. Das, so war sich Hermine sicher, war wohl auch Malfoys Antrieb, seine Animagusform zu offenbaren. Derweil entfernte sie ihre Hände vor ihren Augen, um die Flure, soweit Malfoys Bauch das zuließ, nach einem Menschen abzusuchen - doch nichts. Sie sah nichts, denn Malfoys Lumos erlosch, als er sich in den Drachen verwandelte. Auch nachdem sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, konnte sie nichts - außer Malfoys Bauch, sowie seine glänzenden Augen - erkennen.

„Du scheinst dich nicht oft zu verwandeln", höhnte die Stimme weiter und Hermine kam die Stimme so bekannt vor. Das Problem war, dass sie sie nicht zuordnen konnte. „Sonst wüsstest du, dass Drachen in der Dunkelheit nicht besonders gut sehen können."

Falsch! _Echte_ Drachen, die als solche geboren wurden, konnten nachts oder in der Dunkelheit sehr schlecht sehen. Das wusste Hermine, weil sie wissen wollte, weshalb die Drachen in Gringotts - die die älteren Verließe bewachten - blind waren. Die Drachen in Gringotts wurden blind, weil sie der ewigen Dunkelheit ausgesetzt waren. Malfoy aber war ein Animagus und übernahm somit keine negativen Eigenschaften des Tieres, in welches er sich verwandelte – Animagi nahmen nur die positiven Eigenschaften an und wenn Malfoys Augen gut waren – wovon Hermine ausging, da er keine Brille trug – konnte er alles sehen, was er auch mit menschlichem Auge sehen würde, nur größer und in mächtiger Höhe; wodurch er womöglich alles besser überblicken konnte. Der Mann wusste demnach gar nichts über Animagi, was darauf führte, dass er ein Todesser war – da diese sich selten in einen Animagus verwandeln konnten; so ähnlich verhielt es sich auch mit Patroni. Todesser hatten niemals Patroni verwendet. Hermine wusste jedoch, dass Snape der einzige _Todesser_ war, der im Stande war, einen Patronus zu erzeugen. Aber wieso war Malfoy ein Animagus? Konnte Malfoy ebenfalls einen Patronus erzeugen? Wer brachte ihm diese Magie bei? Snape vielleicht? Voldemort persönlich? Im selben Atemzug schloss Hermine diese Möglichkeit aus. Voldemort war viel zu stolz, um eine seiner Gaben oder Fähigkeiten weiterzugeben. Schließlich hatten Hermine, Harry und Ron in der heulenden Hütte gehört, wie Voldemort – kurz bevor er Nagini auf Snape ansetzte – sagte, dass nur er dazu befugt wäre, ewig zu leben.

Malfoy trat mit seinen Klauen vorsichtig nach vorne, doch war das schwerer als gedacht. Er stieß gegen eines der Regale, was sofort umfiel und mehrere Kugeln zu Bruch gingen.

„Du musst schon vorsichtiger sein, _Malfoy-Erbe_ ", spottete die Stimme wieder.

Mit seiner rechten Klaue zog er Hermine jedes Mal mit sich nach vorne, um zu verhindern, dass sie in die Schusslinie des Angreifer gelangte. Er schnaubte, woraufhin sich seine Nüster aufblähten, aus denen gewaltige Rauchschwaden stiegen. Jeden kleinsten Millimeter versuchte er in dieser gigantischen Höhe zu erfassen, doch es misslang ihm. Er spürte, wie Granger sich an seinem rechten Bein festklammerte, weshalb er mit diesem Fuß sanfter als mit den anderen auftrat. Wie gerne würde er Feuer spucken, um all das hier nieder zu brennen. Doch was sollte er danach sagen? Dass sie hier einen Horkrux vermuteten, dies schlussendlich aber nicht mehr beweisen konnten, weil Draco zündelte und alles abfackelte? Darauf wartete die unbekannte Person doch nur, aber wer bei Merlin war die Person? Und wie sollte Draco seine Animagusform erklären?

„Verwandel dich zurück, Malfoy!", rief die Stimme aus eine Ecke, die Draco schwer deuten konnte, trotz der Tatsache, dass sein Gehör wunderbar funktionierte. „Ich werde dir erklären, weshalb ich hier bin und wieso ich den Horkrux hier versteckt habe. Ich gebe mich zu erkennen, da, wenn ihr diesen Vorfall meldet, euch sowieso niemand glauben wird."

„Tu was er sagt", rief Hermine verzweifelt zu Malfoy hinauf. Erst wenn sie ihren Gegner kannten, konnten sie Maßnahmen ergreifen und wissen, mit welcher Macht sie es zu tun bekämen.

Angewidert schüttelte Draco seinen riesigen Drachenkopf. Aufgrund seiner Animagusform musste er sich nur wünschen, sich zurückzuverwandeln, und es würde ohne Zauberstab geschehen, da er als Tier sowieso nicht sprechen konnte. Nach und nach schrumpfte der Drache in sich zusammen. Die Schuppen, sowie die Stachel verschwanden, bis Draco neben Hermine stand und wütend zu ihr hinab sah. „Ich folge keinem Befehl, Granger! Merk dir das, verdammt", waren die ersten Worte aus seinem Mund, nachdem er reflexartig seinen Stab zog.

„Wieso kannst du dich in einen Animagus verwandeln?", wollte Hermine sofort wissen und rüttelte am Saum seines Hemdes.

„Das geht dich nichts an", fauchte Draco, da sie seine Konzentration störte. Im Anschluss durchquerten sie die Flure, um endlich diesen feigen Angreifer oder Verräter, oder was auch immer er war, ausfindig zu machen. Er hasste es, wenn man ihn an der Nase herumführte. Er wollte immer die Oberhand behalten und die Kontrolle zu keinem Zeitpunkt hergeben. Sein Kontrollverlust von gestern, in Potters, Grangers und Weasleys Gegenwart, zählte nicht!

„Erzähl es mir!", forderte Hermine, dieses Mal energischer.

„Sicher nicht, wenn wir belauscht und beobachtet werden", brummte Draco, der Hermine näher zu sich heranzog. Er würde keine weiteren Informationen, in dieser unsicheren Umgebung, preisgeben. Lieber würde er sich wieder mit Potter und Weasley an einen Tisch setzen. Alles, was er nur wollte, war, Granger zu schützen und was tat sie? Wollte wieder alles wissen, musste ihrem chronischen Verlangen nachgehen, immer alles verstehen zu wollen. „Wir reden später mit Potter darüber", fuhr er fort, als er um eine Ecke bog, aber in einen leeren Gang blickte.

„Du willst mit Harry sprechen?" Hermine war vollends überrascht. Malfoy wollte noch einmal mit Harry sprechen? Das hieß, dass er daran arbeiten wollte, das Problem loszuwerden, denn laut der spärlichen Aussagen der unbekannten Person, handelte es sich um einen Horkrux. Nur wessen Horkrux war es? Egal wessen Horkrux es wäre, abgespaltene Seelenstücke waren gefährlich. Sie zeigten, dass jemand unsterblich werden wollte und meist traf das auf schwarzmagische Zauberer zu. Hermine hoffte, dass es kein Seelenteil von Voldemort wäre, denn das im Umkehrschluss bedeuten, dass... dass Voldemort nicht besiegt worden war und Harrys Mühen umsonst gewesen sein könnten, sollte der Unbekannte es schaffen, Voldemort ein zweites Mal zu reanimieren.

„Das sagte ich, ja. Die Wandlung, alles was hier gerade vor sich geht, behagt mir nicht", bemerkte Draco entschlossen. „Und zu dir, du kleiner Wichser. Komm endlich raus, du Feigling. Als ich in meiner Animagusgestalt war, hattest du ja nicht den Mut, dich zu zeigen", polemisierte Draco herausfordernd. Nun war er es, der spottete. Gespannt und jederzeit bereit, standen Hermine und Draco, mit gezückten Stäben, Rücken an Rücken.

„Malfoy?"

„Ja, Liebes?"

„Wie gefährlich könnte das alles werden?" Hermine ärgerte sich schon nicht mehr über den Kosenamen, den Malfoy ihr gab. Es wäre unnötig, sich weiter darüber zu ärgern.

Draco hob seine Augenbraue. Er konnte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme heraushören und staunte, dass sie nicht weiter nachbohrte, wieso, weshalb und woher er den Animaguszauber gelernt hatte. Weil sie wusste, dass sie – sobald sie erneut nachfragte – auf Granit beißen würde? Oder waren sie sich wieder einer Meinung, als Draco sagte, dass er nichts mehr dazu sagen wollte, so lange sie unter Beobachtung standen? „Du hast gegen Todesser gekämpft. Du kannst diese Frage besser beantworten", zischte Draco.

„I-ich denke, es wird gefährlich", erwiderte Hermine und ihre Hand wanderte zu seiner Hand... zu Malfoys Hand. Sie zog so lange daran, bis er sich zu ihr umwandte und sehen konnte, was Hermine sah. Beide standen einer Gestalt gegenüber, die sich ihnen unaufhaltsam näherte – versteckt hinter einer silbernen, mit Runen besetzten Maske.

„Komm schon, Arschloch. Ist ja langweilig, wenn du deine Maske auf deinem Gesicht lässt. Ich will wissen, wen ich zur Strecke bringe!", brüllte der junge Slytherin in die Richtung des großgewachsenen Mannes. Als dieser Dracos Bitte langsam nachkam, hörte er Hermines stockende Atmung und auch Draco war verblüfft, wer unter der Maske war...


	15. Die Warnung!

**\- Kapitel fünfzehn -**

 **Die Warnung!**

Draco hätte ein verfluchtes Denkmal verdient, in Anbetracht auf die nicht ausgenutzte Situation, als Granger unter ihm lag. Davon abgesehen erlaubte die Gesamtsituation ihm auch nicht, sie jetzt zu küssen, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er schnell handeln musste. Das hatte er verstanden, denn jemand wollte einen _Cruciatus_ auf ihn und Granger feuern. Das Gesicht, in welches er sah, war so bekannt und er wusste, er hätte mehrmals in das Gesicht schlagen sollen, als er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, aber wieso wusste Draco es nicht besser? Wieso kannte er dieses niederträchtige Subjekt nicht? Nie sah er diesen Menschen, der gehässig und mit nach unten gesenktem Zauberstab vor ihnen stand. Weder auf Malfoy Manor, noch während anderer Todessertreffen, welche außerhalb des Manors ausgetragen wurden, hatte er dieses Scheusal gesehen.

„Na? Erstaunt _mich_ zu sehen? Habt ihr jemand anderen erwartet?", eröffnete Robin Sterling feixend das Gespräch.

Okay, er hätte Granger gegenüber wirklich dankbarer sein können, im Hinblick darauf, dass sie nichts von Narzissas Verrat erwähnte. Potter war es schließlich, der ihm diese Information unter die Nase rieb. Potter! Verdammter Elfenmist, er sollte sich auf die jetzige Situation konzentrieren und sich nicht weiter über ungelegte Eier sorgen. Ja, gut, seine Mutter hatte Potter geholfen. Na und? Es sollte Draco nicht weiter stören, aber... es war doch Potter, verdammt!

„Was?", entfuhr es Hermine ungläubig. Sie war außer Stande, ihren Mund geschlossen zu halten. Was hatte Robin Sterling hier zu suchen? Hermine sah alles in ihm, aber keinen Todesser. Sie fand ihn sogar anziehend, charmant, nett... und jetzt? Er war offenbar ein Todesser, dessen Stimme sie anhand der aufgesetzten, eisernen Todessermaske nicht zuordnen konnte. Dahingehend war sie geschockt, nachdem sich Robin zu erkennen gab, dessen Name jedoch nirgends aufgeführt oder in Verbindung mit Todessern gebracht wurde, was die junge Gryffindor umso mehr verstörte, aber es war die bittere Realität. „Was soll das heißen?", schnaubte sie anschließend verächtlich, als sie sich beruhigte und ihrer Haltung die nötige Autorität verlieh.

„Miss Granger, immer wieder überraschen Sie mich", lächelte Robin, der seinen Zauberstab durch seine filigranen Finger gleiten ließ. „Ich hatte große Sorgen, als ich Sie im Ministerium angetroffen hatte und Sie mir sagten, dass Sie zu den Praktikanten gehören. Ich war beunruhigt, dass ich auffliegen könnte, aber es scheint, als hätte ich auch diese Hürde gemeistert, wenn ich mir Ihr entsetztes Gesicht ansehe?"

Sofort verkrampfte sich Hermines Hand um ihren Stab. Nahm man es genau, hatte Robin Sterling – der eine enorme Faszination auf Hermine ausgeübt hatte – sie an der Nase herumgeführt. „Deswegen haben Sie auch gefragt, ob Harry hierher kommt. Sie wollten wissen, ob Harry die Möglichkeit hat, ins Ministerium zu kommen." Immer mehr nahmen ihre diffusen Gedanken Formen an. Sie hatte eine Vorahnung, was hinter all dem steckte. Nur wusste sie nicht, in welcher Verbindung Robin Sterling zu Voldemort stand, da Malfoy ihn ebenfalls nicht zu kennen schien - zumindest las sie das in Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck, der genauso entgeistert war, wie Hermines anfängliche Miene.

„Und schon wieder", lachte der Ministeriumsbeamte nach wie vor gerissen, „überraschen Sie mich. Ihr Ruf, Miss Granger, eilt Ihnen nicht voraus. Sie sind wahrhaftig eine ganz andere Persönlichkeit. Die Medien, welche Ihre Brillanz hervorhoben, hatten in keinster Weise übertrieben. Mit mir an eurer Seite, können wir Großes erreichen." Seine weißen Zähne blitzen hervor, wonach er ihr galant seine Hand entgegenstreckte, in der Hoffnung, sie würde danach greifen.

Gerade als Hermine kontern wollte, mogelte sich Malfoy in ihr Blickfeld. „Ha, das glaube ich aber nicht, Freundchen." Lange genug musste er sich diesen Aasgeier nun ansehen und endlich bekam Draco die Chance, diesen Sterling all das spüren zu lassen, was er ihm schon immer sagen wollte. Was wagte sich dieses Arschloch überhaupt? Wirklich intelligent schien der Bursche nicht zu sein, denn sonst würde er wissen, dass Granger diese Schiene der Macht verachtete und dieses Weltbild zutiefst verabscheute, aufgrund ihrer eigenen, jahrelangen Erfahrungen, hinsichtlich der Demütigungen, der sie ausgesetzt war. Auch darüber hatten die Zeitungen berichtet. Selbst Draco wusste, wie Granger zu den Handlungen der Todesser stand. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, oder? Granger stammte von Muggeln ab. Natürlich hasste sie Todesser!

„Mister Malfoy, wo sind bloß meine Manieren? Sie haben ganz recht. Natürlich sollte ich meinen Plan erläutern, womit ich Sie eventuell mehr überzeugen und Ihnen mein Anliegen näher bringen kann." Robin griff in sein Jackett und tastete nach der Glaskugel, die er augenblicklich herauszog und sie seinen beiden Praktikanten vor die Nase hielt. „Deswegen sind Sie hier, habe ich recht?" Mit stechendem Blick und einem grobschlächtigen Grinsen starrte er zu Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy.

„Haben Sie die Kugel hier versteckt?", fragte Hermine unsicher nach. Sie wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass ein Todesser das Unmögliche schaffte - nach dem Krieg und den angestiegenen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sich ins Ministerium zu schleusen, um dort einen Horkrux zu verstecken. Täuschte sie sich so gravierend, angesichts ihrer Menschenkenntnis, von der sie stets ausging, sich darauf verlassen zu können?

„Sprechen Sie weiter, Miss Granger", forderte Robin Sterling, der wusste, dass Hermine Granger ihre Schilderungen noch nicht zu Ende geführt hatte. Währenddessen betrachtete er die Kugel. Er starrte hinein und wartete darauf, dass etwas passierte. Seine Mutter war während ihrer damaligen Ausführungen nicht sehr präzise, als sie Robin die Kugel anvertraute und ihm sagte, dass er sie sicher verstecken sollte.

„Sie sind ein Todesser, was durch die Maske nicht sonderlich schwer zu erkennen ist. Das Ministerium hat viele Todesser aufgespürt. Demzufolge können Sie nicht ohne Verwendung schwarzmagischer Flüche die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen umgangen haben." Hermine überlegte. Beide, Draco und sie, standen mit gezückten Stäben vor Robin Sterling, einem hochrangigen Ministeriumsbeamten. „Daraus lassen sich zwei Möglichkeiten herleiten. Entweder tragen Sie nicht den Nachnamen eines ehemaligen Todessers oder... Sie haben - wie schon erwähnt - schwarzmagische Flüche genutzt, um sich Zutritt zum Ministerium zu verschaffen", schlussfolgerte Hermine weiter. Sie nahm an, dass Robins Eltern nicht verheiratet waren, womit er einer Kontrolle umgehen konnte.

„Erstaunlich, Hermine." Robin wollte Psychospiele spielen, in denen er versuchte, auf Hermine einzureden und sie daraufhin mit ihrem Vornamen ansprach. Sein Vater besaß dieses Talent ebenfalls. „Sie haben recht. Meine Eltern waren nicht verheiratet. Shoshanna Sterling war meine Mutter... und mein Vater war Tom Riddle. Vielleicht ist er Ihnen unter dem Namen -"

„Sie lügen", brüllte Hermine aufgebracht. Sie durfte jedoch nicht ihre Nerven verlieren. Nicht nach dieser Aussage. Robin Sterling sollte der Sohn von Voldemort sein? Was? Zwar bezichtige Hermine ihn der Lüge, aber wieso sollte er lügen? Wieso? Es wäre natürlich möglich, dass Voldemort seine Gene weitergeben wollte. Vielleicht war es auch ganz anders, und er wurde gar nicht erst in Kenntnis über die Existenz seines Sohnes gesetzt? Unschlüssig, was sie tun sollte, sah sie zu Malfoy herüber. Sie erkannte in Malfoys Gesicht Ausdruckslosigkeit – er wusste demnach, _wer_ Tom Riddle war. Beide, Hermine und Malfoy, standen kurz vor einer kollektiven Implosion, aber mit dieser Neuigkeit, hatte Sterling nicht nur Hermine, sondern auch einen ansonsten sehr standhaften Malfoy aus den Socken gehauen. „Sie können unmöglich Voldemorts Erbe sein. _Lord Voldemort_ ", zischte Hermine voller Abscheu und Verachtung, „liebte nur sich selbst und sonst niemanden. Niemals hätte er eine Existenz, die seiner irgendwann hätte gefährlich werden können, geduldet." Sie würde den Spieß jetzt umdrehen.

Was hatten sie schon zu verlieren? Nichts. Rein gar nichts. Vielleicht wollte Hermine sich mit ihrer Handlung auch nur selbst ein Mahnmal setzen, da ihre Menschenkenntnis versagte, weshalb sie so expressiv reagierte. „Sie scheinen tief gekränkt zu sein, wenn Sie ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, an uns ein Exempel zu statuieren, um weitere Menschen abzuschrecken, die sich Ihnen in den Weg stellen wollen. Schlimmer ist jedoch die Tatsache, dass Sie glauben, dass Voldemort auch nur eine seiner Gene weitergeben wollte."

„Granger, sei still, verdammt!" Draco sah es kommen. Er würde sich noch vor Granger werfen müssen, wenn sie Sterling weiter provozierte. Allerdings war ihre subtile Art bemerkenswert, das musste Draco neidlos zugeben. Sie ließ sich auf Sterlings Spiele nicht ein und begann selbst, solche Spiele mit ihm zu spielen. Larmoyant war Granger keineswegs, egal, was sie alles mit ansehen musste. „Es ist nicht gerade vorteilhaft, wenn du den Gegner provozierst." Dennoch wollte er nicht, dass sie sich in Sterlings Schusslinie begab.

„Mister Malfoy", feixte Robin und spielte weiterhin mit seinem Zauberstab, während er in der anderen Hand die Kugel hielt, „Ihr Betragen ist beklagenswert. Lassen Sie Miss Granger ruhig aussprechen oder hat Lucius Ihnen wirklich zu wenig Anstand eingeprügelt?"

Oh, falsches Thema. Ohne Feinheiten krallte sich Draco in seinem Stab fest – der nach wie vor auf Sterling gerichtet war. „Lass Lucius aus dem Spiel oder bist du sauer, weil er dir womöglich den Rang abgelaufen hat und du überhaupt keine Rolle für den dunklen Lord gespielt hast? Im Gegensatz zu dir, hatte ich wenigstens einen Vater, der mir Anstand einprügeln konnte." Sagte er vor wenigen Sekunden nicht, dass Granger ihren Gegner nicht provozieren sollte? Aber was genug war, war eben genug. „Erzähl schon, wie hast du das alles angestellt?", spuckte Draco und hasste sich stumm, da er vor Tagen Grangers Thesen als schwachsinnig einstufte.

„Ich stehe zu meinem Wort", entgegnete Robin und schaute fasziniert, aber auch wie vom Wahnsinn zerfressen, in die Kugel. „Diese Kugel beherbergt einen Seelenteil meines Vaters. Meine Mutter bewahrte diese Kugel über die Jahre auf", seine stahlblauen Augen leuchteten unter der Aussetzung des Lichtes, das die Kugel verströmte, „und gab sie mir, bevor sie vor drei Jahren verstarb. Ich erfuhr von meinem Vater und von meiner Abstammung." Es klang wie eine Erzählung aus einem Horrorbuch, so echt und authentisch erzählte er seine Geschichte. Robin bekam niemals die Gelegenheit, seinen Vater kennenzulernen. Er war in Durmstrang zur Schule gegangen und seine Mutter erzählte wenig, sobald Robin das Thema auf seinen Vater gelenkt hatte. Doch es hatte sich gelohnt, immer wieder nachzubohren, denn vor drei Jahren erfuhr er die Wahrheit.

Hermine lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter, als sie wieder in die Vergangenheit geschleudert wurde. Sofort war ihr klar, dass das ein schlimmes Ende nehmen konnte, sollte Sterling wirklich das Unmögliche möglich machen. Was sollte sie Harry sagen? Die Wahrheit natürlich, aber wie? Wie sollte sie Harry erklären, dass sie alle etwas übersehen hatten – selbst Dumbledore! Sterling stand während seiner Erzählung so teilnahmslos da, er war völlig in seiner Erzählung vertieft, seine Augen stur auf den grau-bläulichen Nebel gerichtet und doch wandte Sterling den Stab gegen sich selbst, ohne sich darauf zu konzentrieren und mit Entsetzen sah Hermine, wie die blonden Haare eine andere Farbe annahmen - es war, als stünde plötzlich Tom Riddles Zwilling vor ihr.

„Ich werde meinen Vater ein zweites Mal zurückholen! Gemeinsam werden wir sein Werk vollenden", ergänzte Robin, nachdem er in seiner wahren Gestalt vor ihnen stand. Lange musste er in der Ministeriumsbibliothek suchen, bis er diesen Zauber fand - sich zu verwandeln, ohne auf Vielsaft-Trank zurückzugreifen. Er hatte nur vage Vermutungen, was die letzte Ruhestätte seines Vater betraf. Nachdem Potter seinen Vater niederstreckte, wurde seine Leiche verscharrt, doch dank des Horkruxes musste der Geist seines Vaters abermals entkommen sein. Süd- und Mittelamerika hatte Robin bereits abgesucht. Nun, da er drohte aufzufliegen, musste er seine Suche beschleunigen.

„Und das Ministerium war das sicherste Versteck, nehme ich an?", fauchte Hermine. Die Wut brodelte in ihr. All die Mühen, die Harry, Ron und sie auf sich genommen hatten, wären für die Tonne, wenn Sterlings Plan aufging. Immer wieder musste Hermine sich dies in Erinnerung rufen, um die Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage zu begreifen.

„Hermine, Sie sind wirklich eine kluge Hexe. Ich nehme an, Sie werden aufgrund Ihrer Brillanz ausgezeichnet, und ja, das Ministerium war der sicherste Ort. Wer würde in der Halle der Prophezeiungen einen Horkrux vermuten? Niemand, bis auf Sie. Natürlich behielt ich Sie besonders im Auge, Hermine. Ihre Genialität ist beeindruckend, sowie furchteinflössend zugleich. Als ich Sie beide gestern hab reden hören, musste ich die Kugel in Sicherheit bringen, ich musste handeln. Gestern wurde mir noch mehr vor Augen geführt, wie furchterregend Ihre Begabung wirklich ist", erklärte Robin vorsintflutlich. Er war so spannungsgeladen, von Euphorie zerfressen, durch den Gedanken, seinen Vater endlich wieder zurückholen zu können, dass seine Stimme eine animalische Tonlage annahm. Nach außen hin erschien er dennoch ausdruckslos, sein Inneres sah jedoch anders aus. „Sie, als Muggelgeborene, müssen wissen, wie es ist. Die Menschen _müssen_ sich bekriegen, so war es schon immer, oder sehen Sie das anders?"

„Ja!", feuerte Hermine entschlossen zurück. „Die Menschen müssen sich _nicht_ bekriegen, weil es viel mehr schöne, als schlechte Dinge gibt."

„Und trotzdem führt Ihre Rasse immer wieder Kriege, oder irre ich mich?", fragte Robin belanglos, als würde er sich mit Hermine über das Wetter unterhalten. „Korrigieren Sie mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber ich wage mich an einen ersten und zweiten Weltkrieg zu erinnern, gefolgt vom Vietnamkrieg. Sollte ich den ersten und zweiten Golfkrieg ebenfalls erwähnen? Und aktuell? Heute tobt im Kosovo ein Krieg – angeführt von Ihrer Rasse!", zählte Robin weiter phlegmatisch auf. „Wie Sie sich selbst eingestehen müssen, ist das Handeln Ihrer Rasse doch bedeutend schlimmer, als dass der Meinen, oder?"

„Nein, denn Sie tun nichts weiter, als diese Kriege zu verherrlichen. Statt aus den Fehlern meiner _Rasse_ ", Hermine hätte Sterling gerne ins Gesicht geschlagen, als sie das Wort Rasse erwähnte, „zu lernen, wollen Sie uns fein säuberlich suggerieren, wo primär die Quelle allen Übels angeblich sitzen soll. Sind Todesser nicht diejenigen, die Muggel verabscheuen? Ja, oder? Aber dann frage ich mich wiederum, wieso Sie versuchen, die Taten der Muggel zu plagiieren? Verstehe ich Sie richtig, wenn ich sage, dass Sie nur einen weiteren Zaubererkrieg glorifizieren, um andere Rassen - in dem Fall meine Rasse, die Kriege führen – zu eliminieren, weil Sie der Annahme sind, dass Menschen sich bekriegen _müssen_?"

„Nein, die Kriege der Muggel interessieren mich nicht. Viel mehr stören die Muggel pauschal, verstehen Sie? Wir Zauberer müssen uns immer wieder verstecken, müssen unsere Fähigkeiten verleumden, um uns selbst nicht zu denunzieren, obwohl wir die stärkere Rasse sind. Trotz unserer Kapazität, müssen wir in ständiger Angst leben, dass man unsere Magie, unsere Gabe stiehlt. Mein Vater hätte ein Imperium erschaffen und uns Zauberern zu alter Stärke verholfen."

Sterling schnappte ebenfalls diese unverschämte Behauptung auf, dass Muggel Magie stehen würden, sofern sie von der Existenz der Zauberwelt erfuhren? Lange hielt sich das Gerücht aufrecht. Es wurde sogar darüber gemunkelt, dass man einigen Zauberern vor Jahrhunderten Magie gestohlen hatte, aber man konnte es nie nachweisen. Viel mehr konnte man aber beweisen, dass man Magie nicht einfach so stehlen konnte und dennoch schaffte es dieses Gerücht, sich über die Jahrhunderte zu ziehen - wie ein Kaugummi, das man auseinander zog. Es setzte sich in den Köpfen der Zauberer, viel mehr in den Köpfen der Reinblüter, fest. Es war so lächerlich! Einfach lächerlich. Wusste Sterling überhaupt, dass die väterliche Seite seines Vaters durchgehend von Muggeln abstammte? Anscheinend nicht, sonst würde er so nicht sprechen, aber was erlaubte Hermine sich überhaupt ein Urteil? Voldemort selbst verheimlichte diese Information vor seinen Anhängern. Da wäre sein Sohn der Letzte, der davon wissen würde.

Dracos Wut hingegen steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. Das sollte der Sohn des dunklen Lords sein? Ein Feigling, der sich ins Ministerium einschleichen musste, weil ihm der Arsch gewaltig auf Grundeis ging, wenn er seine wahren Absichten geäußert hätte? Ha, auf diesen Sohn wäre der dunkle Lord mehr als stolz. Merlin, Draco war mit seinen achtzehn Jahren ja schon sehr naiv, was seine Ideologie anging, aber Sterling? Er übertraf Draco um Meilen. Und seine ständigen Worte Granger gegenüber. Auch das war etwas, was Draco massiv störte, aber bislang schlug sie sich recht gut. Sie ließ sich nicht beeinflussen, aber wie sollte sie auch? Sterling erklärte ihnen gerade, dass er Voldemort zurückholen wollte. Natürlich würde Sterling sie damit nicht beeindrucken können. „Normalerweise fängt der Fisch am Kopf an zu stinken, aber da man dich ja kaum für irgendwas verantwortlich machen kann, da du vermutlich sonst wo warst, als Merlin das Hirn verteilte, wäre das Sprichwort das reinste Lob für dich. Alles, was ich bisher verstehen konnte, war das reinste Bla Bla Bla. Nicht gerade förderlich, wenn man einen so gewaltigen Plan verfolgt."

Robin wandte sich an Draco. „So schnell deine Ziele vergessen, Malfoy? Aber was will man von Lucius' Frucht auch erwarten? Du bist genauso erbärmlich, wie dein Vater. Deine Familie hat doch nur eine neue Chance erhalten, weil Potter für euch ausgesagt hat." Nun duzte Robin ihn ebenfalls.

„Lass dich nicht provozieren, Malfoy", zischte Hermine, nachdem sie sich näher zu ihm stellte. Sie griff nach seiner freien Hand und übte sanften Druck darauf aus. Sie durften sich nicht entzweien lassen, sondern mussten zusammenhalten. _„Gelassenheit ist die anmutigste Form des Selbstbewusstseins"_ , zitierte sie flüsternd das Sprichwort einer Muggel.

Merlin, diese horrende Wut in Draco wollte sich selbst durch ihre Hand nicht vollumfänglich bändigen lassen. Nur Draco selbst durfte Lucius hassen. Sobald jemand anderes etwas auf Lucius kommen lassen wollte, sah Draco rot.

„Noch könnt ihr euch für die richtige Seite entscheiden", schlug Robin vor. Danach sah er die beiden abwartend an.

Für eine Seite entscheiden? Niemals würde Hermine solch eine Überlegung in Betracht ziehen. Sie müsste, würde sie sich auf Robin einlassen, in Angst leben, da sie genau das war, was Todesser versuchten auszulöschen - nämlich eine Muggelgeborene.

Das war ein klarer Nachteil, da Hermine und Draco immer gegeneinander, statt miteinander gekämpft hatten. Somit konnten sie sich nicht aufeinander abstimmen, selbst mit Blickkontakt könnte Draco ihr nicht wirklich symbolisieren, was er vorhatte. „Und noch kannst du mir den Buckel so lange runter rutschen, bis die Dementoren dich holen." Er packte Hermine und schleuderte sie nach hinten, ehe er seinen Stab auf Sterling richtete. _„Imperio!"_

Robin konnte dem Fluch nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen. Auch Hermine hechtete zurück zu Malfoy, die ihn sofort maßregeln wollte. „Du kannst keine unverzeihlichen Flüche -"

„Schnauze, Granger! Du willst _jetzt_ mit mir darüber diskutieren, ob deine Taktik, harmlose Flüche zu benutzen, sinnvoller ist?" Grundgütiger, sie brachte ihn um den Verstand. Meinte sie das ernst? Wollte sie ihm sagen, er solle Sterling mit Samthandschuhen anfassen? Eigentlich durften sie sich nicht streiten. Sie würden Sterling damit nur zeigen, dass man einen Keil zwischen sie treiben konnte und das durfte nicht passieren, aber dann sollte sie ihn auch nicht zur Weißglut treiben. Merlin, hätte er Granger doch nur schon eher näher kommen können – nicht auf intime Weise, sondern so, dass er wusste, wie er mit ihr umgehen musste. Das hätte vieles erleichtert. Er drängte sie in eine andere Ecke und musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass Sterling sich seinem Fluch widersetzte.

Verdammt! Wieso widersetzten sich ihm alle?

„Viel zu leicht", erwiderte Robin, der sich mit dem Handrücken über seinen Mund wischte. Die Kugel steckte er zurück in seine Tasche. „Du musst einen _Imperio_ auch wollen, Malfoy", belehrte Robin ihn und näherte sich den beiden mit langsamen Schritten.

„Hörst du, wie er uns verhöhnt?", knurrte Draco, als er Hermine immer weiter trieb – weg von allem Unheil. Und sie wollte alles vernünftig klären... Klasse, nun sah sie mit voller Härte, wie weit sie mit Diplomatie gekommen wäre; bis zur nächsten Biegung und nicht weiter.

„Malfoy!" Entschieden stieß sie ihm vor seine muskulöse Brust. Sie war durchtrainiert und hart, als ihre Hand dagegen stieß, fiel ihr auf. „Wir müssen uns wehren!" Sie schritt an ihm vorbei, direkt in Sterlings Schusslinie.

Sicher stand sie auf ihren Beinen, den Zauberstab direkt auf Robin Sterling gerichtet. „Sie werden mir die Kugel aushändigen", befahl Hermine, als sie um die Ecke bog und Robin Sterling gegenüberstand, der inne gehalten hatte, nachdem er die junge Frau entdeckte. „Sie werden mit mir und Malfoy zum Minister gehen, der Sie in die Obhut der Dementoren übergibt."

Genervt sanken Dracos Arme an seine Seite. Sie versuchte tatsächlich mit Diplomatie voranzukommen? Jetzt zweifelte er wirklich an ihrer Intelligenz. Gott, er würde sich einmischen müssen, ehe Granger noch etwas schlimmeres passieren würde. Todesser ließen nicht mit sich reden und wenn das der Sohn des dunklen Lords wäre, wäre Sterling sowieso der Letzte, der sich abführen ließ. „Aus dem Weg!", fauchte Draco und stieß Granger abermals zur Seite. _„Confringo!"_ , brüllte er hinterher. Der Fluch schoss aus der Spitze, um geradewegs auf Sterling zuzurasen, doch dieses Mal konnte er dem Fluch ausweichen.

Hermine kam Draco zu Hilfe. _„Expelliarmus!"_ , rief sie, doch auch Hermine traf nur ins Leere. _„Impedimenta!"_ , donnerte ihre Stimme im Anschluss, als Robin auch ihren Flüchen auswich.

 _„Protego!"_ , rief Robin gelassen und ein Schutzschild umhüllte ihn. Er hielt ihn aufrecht und lief nun schneller auf Hermine und Draco zu.

Daraufhin packte Draco instinktiv nach ihrem Gelenk und zog sie mit sich. Er realisierte, dass ihr Zusammenhalt nichts, oder nur wenig gegen einen _Protego-Zauber_ ausrichten konnte. Draco lief durch mehrere Gänge, wodurch er versuchte Sterling abzuschütteln, doch immer wieder holte er sie ein und feuerte Flüche auf sie.

„L-lass uns", röchelte Hermine und schnappe nach Luft, „Lass uns... einen _Desillusionierungs... Zauber_ anwenden!" Durch Malfoys Griff war sie gezwungen, mit ihm zu laufen. Sie wollte sich auch gar nicht befreien und war froh, dass Malfoy sie nicht einfach hatte stehen lassen, denn das hätte zu ihm gepasst und dieses Verhalten hätte sie ihm auch eher zugetraut. Doch nichts dergleichen. Er zog sie konsequent mit sich.

„Dauert zu lange!", rief er über ihre Schulter. Er könnte sich wieder in einen Animagus verwandeln. Vor der Gestalt eines Drachen schien Sterling Respekt zu haben.

 _„Relaschio!"_ , schrie Hermine, aber durch das Rennen verfehlte sie ihr Ziel um Weiten. Ihre Treffsicherheit war rapide gesunken. „I-ich ka-kann nicht mehr!", keuchte sie.

„Renn, Granger! Renn einfach!", brüllte Draco zurück und ließ ihre Hand nicht los. Er musste sich schnellstmöglich überlegen, ob er sich wieder in den Drachen verwandeln sollte. Viele Möglichkeiten blieben ihm nicht. Wieso, in Merlins Namen, konnte Sterling so gute Reflexe aufweisen? Es war schrecklich, vor etwas wegzurennen. Aber tat Draco das nicht auch, während des Krieges? Lief er damals nicht auch davon? Doch... Aber jetzt, in der Gegenwart, würde er nicht mehr wegrennen und Granger schaffte es nicht mehr, bis zur Tür zurück. Er sollte sie nach alldem zu seinen morgendlichen Jogger-Runden einladen, damit sie Kondition und Ausdauer aufbauen konnte.

Verwandeln oder nicht? Die Chance, weiterzuleben, erhöhen oder alles auf einen zukommen lassen?

Abrupt hielt Draco an und spürte, wie Granger gegen seinen Rücken knallte – ähnlich wie am letzten Ferientag. Damals stieß Granger in der Winkelgasse auch mit ihm zusammen. Ein letztes Mal würde Draco es versuchen. Er drehte sich um und konnte über Grangers Schulter Sterlings lachendes Gesicht erkennen, woraufhin sich Dracos Wangen blähten, seine Augen zusammengekniffen wurden und er seinen Zauberstab erneut auf Sterling richtete. _„Reductio!"_ , schrie Draco mit soviel Hass, wie er aufbringen konnte. Der Funkenstrahl schoss aus seiner Stabspitze und schlängelte auf Sterling zu und... verfehlte ihn erneut. „Fuck!", entkam es ihm knapp.

Fein, Draco hatte seine Chance vertan und bemerkte seinen Fehler. Sterling wartete nur auf einen Fehler, den er ausnutzen konnte und das tat er – ohne überhaupt nachzudenken, was passieren konnte. Unverzüglich feuerte der Feind im Umkehrschluss absichtlich einen Fluch auf eines der Regale. So schnell, wie das Regal umfiel, konnten Draco und Hermine gar nicht reagieren, weshalb der Hogwartsschüler nur eine Möglichkeit sah, dem Chaos lebend zu entkommen, denn bis sie das Ende des Flures erreicht hätten, wäre es sowieso zu spät gewesen. Ungesehen hatte er es geschafft, den Stab zu seiner Schläfe zu führen.

Die Entscheidung war gefallen!

Abschließend ließ er den Stab fallen, packte Granger an ihrer Taille und stürzte mit ihr zu Boden. Sie landete auf ihrem Rücken und Draco über ihr, bevor mehrere Holzbretter und Glaskugeln die beiden unter sich begruben.

Hermine, die von einer der Kugeln am Kopf getroffen wurde, bekam somit nicht mit, dass Draco schützend über ihr lag und sie vor größeren Verletzungen schützte. Nach und nach spürte er auch endlich die Verwandlung in sich aufkeimen. Die Bretter, die ihn begruben, fingen zu beben an, woraufhin er hoffte, dass Sterling vor Angst erstarrte. Wieder nahm er seine Drachengestalt, der sich aus den Trümmern erhob. Mit den Füßen scharrte er die Bretter, die auf dem Boden lagen, zur Seite. Allerdings musste er auch sehen, dass Granger sich nicht rührte und der Ohnmacht zum Opfer gefallen war

Das war der Moment, der seinen Geduldsfaden zerriss. Draco wollte Sterling nur Angst machen, ihn in seiner Animagusform verjagen, doch als er Granger bewegungslos am Boden sah, war all das vergessen. Jetzt würde er Sterling verbrennen. Er hob seinen Kopf in die Höhe, stieß gegen die Decke, und versuchte mit seinen Sinnen, Sterling ausfindig zu machen. Er versuchte diesen Bastard und seine Angst zu riechen, zu hören und zu sehen. Nach Minuten entdeckte er das feige Arschloch, das nicht im Stande war, Draco oder Granger die Stirn zu bieten. Oh nein, stattdessen hatte er sich hinter einem _Protego-Zauber_ verstecken müssen. Er sah, wie Sterling zum Ausgang rannte und Draco stampfte ihm hinterher.

Draco öffnete sein Maul und spie zum ersten Mal Feuer, doch auch dieses Mal konnte Sterling entwichen. Er erreichte die Tür, zog sie auf und verschwand dahinter, sodass Dracos Flammen nur die schwarzen Fliesen trafen.

Mist. Mist. Mist. Verfluchter Mist!

Sein weißer Drachenkopf wandte sich um. Mehrere Regale warf er um und er hoffte, er hätte Granger nicht aus Versehen unter einem der Regale wieder begraben. Sofort verwandelte er sich zurück und lief den umgekippten Regalen nach, um Granger zu finden, die er fand und... dort lag sie... immer noch bewusstlos am Boden. „Scheiße!"

Er ließ sich auf seine Knie fallen, bettete ihren Kopf auf seinem Schoss und strich die langen Haarsträhnen behutsam aus ihrem Gesicht. „Granger?" Merlin, sein Mund fühlte sich so heiß an, als würde er immer noch Flammen spucken. Schnell nahm er seinen Stab vom Boden, steckte ihn in seinen Mund und ließ Wasser hineinspritzen. Als er genug Wasser im Mund hatte, schluckte er und aus seinem Mund stieg Qualm. Grundgütiger... Dieses Prozedere sollte er nicht mehr wiederholen. Unterdessen ruhten seine Hände auf ihren Wangen, aber sie rührte sich nicht, egal, wie oft oder wie laut er ihren Nachnamen rief. „Granger, komm jetzt! Potter steht nackt im Gemeinschaftsraum und du sollst ihn auslachen!", befahl Draco, da er hoffte, er könnte sie mit dieser schmutzigen Aussage zurückholen, damit sie ihn maßregeln konnte, aber auch das half nicht.

Sollte er sie zurück nach Hogwarts tragen? Ja, jetzt würde er nicht weiter arbeiten. Sie müssten sofort nach Hogwarts, zu Professor McGonagall! Sie müssten Sterling melden.

Bedächtig fuhren seine Hände unter Grangers Rücken, wonach er sie auf seine Arme hob. Derweil sank ihr Kopf gegen seine Schulter, ihr Körper hing schlaff in seinen Armen. Er achtete darauf, dass er ihr nicht weh tat oder sie unbequem lag. „Merlin, Granger, du lässt mich hängen, obwohl ich dein Gehirn einmal bräuchte", schimpfte er lächelnd und machte sich innerlich große Sorgen. Hoffentlich trug Granger keine schlimmen Verletzungen davon. Draco konnte ihr nicht einmal helfen, da er nur den _Episkey-Zauber_ kannte und bevor er irgendwelche Experimente an ihr durchführte, würde er sie lieber in den Krankenflügel zu Madam Pompfrey bringen, selbst wenn er die ganze Welt einmal, mit Granger in den Armen, umrunden müsste. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen und Draco kam es vor, als wöge sie nichts, so leicht war sie. Abermals strich er ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht, während er zur Tür marschierte.

Ob sie nach diesem Vorfall zurück ins Ministerium mussten? Ob sie ihr Praktikum weiterführen mussten?

„War das gerade wieder ein Kompliment?", röchelte Hermine, die langsam zu sich kam.

Augenblicklich neigte Draco seinen Kopf, um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, schaute sie ihn an, als wäre sie nie bewusstlos gewesen. Ihr schien wohl aufgefallen zu sein, dass Draco sie trug.

„Ahm." Hermine wollte nicht unhöflich sein, aber sie wollte auch nicht länger auf seinen Armen sein. Vorsichtig wagte sie erste Bewegungen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sie absetzen sollte. Sofort kam er dieser Geste nach und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Ich dachte nur, es wäre für dich angenehmer." Zum ersten Mal wirkte Draco verlegen. „Ich konnte dich ja schlecht hier liegen lassen." Dracos Haare waren zerzaust, sein Zauberstab hatte er eben noch vom Boden aufgelesen und in seine Hosentasche gesteckt, ehe er sich ihrem Körper zuwandte. Auch Granger sah zerstreut aus. Ihre Haare lagen nicht mehr geschmeidig auf ihren Schultern, sondern standen in sämtliche Richtungen ab.

Hermine blickte indes erstaunt zu Malfoy, allerdings viel zu kurz um weitere Ausdrücke darin erkennen zu können. „Danke, Malfoy", entgegnete sie ebenfalls verlegen und starrte in eine andere Richtung, als sie sich folglich an ihren Arm fasste. Um Himmels Willen, Malfoy hatte sie getragen... Das war... Das eine wirklich nette Geste gewesen.

Zuerst wollte Draco seine Hand ausstrecken, doch er hielt sich zurück. „Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er stattdessen, doch auch dieses Mal schaute sie ihn nicht an. Er versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, indem er seinen Umhang von seinen Schultern nahm. Dennoch musste er den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterschlucken, als er den entschiedenen Schritt zu ihr wagte. Leicht befangen ging er auf Granger zu, um ihr seinen Umhang übergangslos über ihre Schultern zu legen. Dankend, aber genauso verblüfft berührte sie den weichen Stoff, ehe sie die Kette oberhalb des Umhangs verschloss. Was sie noch mehr irritierte, war sein ehrliches Lächeln – kein laszives, sardonisches oder hämisches Lächeln, sondern ein freundliches.

„Danke!", wiederholte sie leise. Hermine konnte ihn nicht Malfoy nennen. Die Geste, die dahinter war, war viel zu schön, um sie durch seinen Nachnamen zu zerstören. Der Umhang war so weich und wärmte sie auf, sodass sie versuchte, sich unbemerkt in den Umhang zu kuscheln – auch wenn es Malfoys Umhang war, so schätzte sie diese Geste sehr. Mit Fug und Recht konnte Hermine behaupten, dass das die erste und netteste Geste von Malfoy - in ihrer Gegenwart - war, seitdem sie ihn kannte.

 **XxX**

Natürlich wollte Hermine zuerst zu Kingsley, aber Draco bestand darauf, erst nach Hogwarts zu flohen. Mit dem Argument, dass sie niemandem mehr aus dem Ministerium trauen konnten, konnte Draco sie umstimmen und mit ihr zum Schloss flohen. Der Angstschweiß saß ihm noch in McGonagalls Büro im Nacken, angesichts der Vorkommnisse. Ebenso Grangers Vehemenz, als er sie zum Krankenflügel bugsierte. Sie wollte sich wehren, wollte mit ihm zu McGonagall, doch Draco drohte ihr, dass er Potter rufen würde, der sie mit Sicherheit in einem der Betten festhexen würde – und jetzt, ausgerechnet jetzt, musste Draco daran denken, wie er Granger gerne an sein Bett fesseln würde. Sensationell!

Erst, als er mit Potter drohte, gab sie nach und versprach aber gleichzeitig, sofort zu McGonagall zu kommen, sobald sie hier raus war – und er zweifelte keine Sekunde an ihrem Versprechen.

Und nun? Nun saß er genervt im Büro der Schulleiterin. Neben ihm, wer hätte etwas anderes erwartet, saß Potter; ruhig, gelassen, aber ebenfalls in sich gekehrt. Potters Zeigefinger tippten gegen seine geschlossenen Lippen und der blonde Slytherin konnte anhand der Haltung erahnen, dass Potter bereits an einem Plan arbeitete. Schließlich wusste das Narbengesicht bereits mehr als McGonagall. Außerdem war er - sehr zu Dracos Missfallen - bedeutend mehr darin geübt, Pläne zu schmieden, als die ehemalige Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.

Draco hatte seiner Direktorin bis dato nur erzählt, dass er einen Robin Sterling melden musste. Argwöhnisch hatte sie ihren Schüler betrachtet und ließ den sagenumwobenen Potter antanzen. McGonagall schien große Stücke auf Potter zu bauen und Draco betete zu Merlin, dass sie sich daran nicht die Finger verbrennen würde.

„Malfoy, bist du dir sicher?", fragte Harry anstandslos und sah über seine Brille hinweg zu seinem Mitschüler, als dieser seine Erzählungen beendete.

Nachdem Potter hier eingetroffen war, ließ Draco das Geschehen Revue passieren und er sah, dass Potters gelassene und ruhige Fassung wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammenfiel. Er hätte gerne geschrien. Potter ins Gesicht geschrien, dass er mit Granger durch endlose Flure gerannt war, um sich und sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. War Grangers Verletzung kein Beweis? Zählte das nicht oder dachte Potter wirklich, er hätte Granger verletzt?

„Nein", knurrte Draco, „ich tue nur so." Doch statt ihm zu antworten, beschloss Potter, einfach nichts zu erwidern, was Draco noch mehr erzürnte als Potters Unglaube. „Verdammt, ja! Mein Gehör funktioniert! Frag Granger, wenn sie kommt und komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, zu behaupten, ich hätte sie zu dieser Aussage gezwungen oder sie verletzt. Wenn doch, dann -"

„Mister Malfoy, beruhigen Sie sich", mischte sich Minerva ein.

Beleidigt verschränkte Draco seine Arme. Schön, er war also wieder das Arschloch vom Dienst, er wurde zur Räson gezwungen und Potter? Potter durfte wohl jede Aussage, wie sie ihm passte, tätigen.

„Ich meine ja nur", bemerkte Harry und hob seine Arme entschuldigend. „Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten."

„Schwachsinn!", maulte Draco und gerne hätte er Potter mit seinen Augen erstochen. Auf brutalste Muggelweise. „Du willst mir immer zu nahe treten! Wir müssen uns nichts vormachen. Einmal kannst du zugeben, dass du mir nicht glaubst, denn deine Meinung interessiert mich sowieso nicht und wäre deine Präsenz hier nicht so erwünscht, wären wir schon lange fertig und Sterling stünde längst auf der Fahndungsliste der Auroren!"

„Mal langsam", entgegnete Harry. „Ich denke nicht, dass du Hermine verletzt hast, oder wieso solltest du sie sonst in der Biblio-"

„Klar." Draco hob die Arme und unterbrach Potter. Regel Nummer eins bezog sich nur auf Granger. Ihre Sätze würde er nicht mehr unterbrechen. Anders sah es bei Potter aus. „Sprich dich nur aus! Meine Angelegenheiten sind so spannend, dass du sie hier breit treten musst." Musste Potter diesen Umstand jetzt, in McGonagalls Gegenwart, erwähnen? Das war doch Absicht! Draco hoffte, er würde Potter auch einmal in einer prekären Situation erwischen.

Minervas Hände lagen zusammengefaltet auf dem Pult. Sie betrachtete die beiden Männer und deren Haltung skeptisch. „Auch wenn Sie Ihre Differenzen haben -"

„Differenzen?" Draco nahm schon lange nicht mehr wahr, dass er Grenzen überschritt. „Potter und ich haben keine Differenzen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, stehe ich zu meinem Hass. Etwas, das Potter nicht zugeben kann, da das seinem Ruf schaden könnte, wenn der hoch gepriesene Auserwählte Hass gegenüber anderen empfindet, aber weißt du was, Potter?" Sein Blick wanderte zu Harry. „Wir sind unter uns. Alles was persönlich ist, wird auch in diesem Raum bleiben." Als er den Satz beendete, schaute er zu seiner Direktorin zurück. „Er soll mir einfach meine Ruhe lassen, Professor."

„Mister Malfoy!" Minervas Stimme klang reserviert. „Genug! Ihre Meinungen unterscheiden sich signifikant voneinander, das habe ich bereits verstanden."

„Malfoy, niemand will dir etwas böses. Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass ihr euch auch verhört haben könntet, oder? Ich denke, wir sollten das gelassener angehen und uns zurückhalten, bis wir Gewissheit haben." Was soviel hieß, dass er Hermines Aussage als Gewissheit betrachtete.

„Ach, sagt der Richtige. Wasser predigen, aber Wein saufen, richtig? Schalt mal dein Hirn ein, es schreit vor Blödheit!" Draco überkreuzte seine Beine, nachdem er auf einem der Stühle Platz genommen hatte und verschränkte seine Arme erneut. „Du müsstest doch wissen, dass man – was Todesser angeht – nicht auf Zurückhaltung bauen kann. Sterling ist ein verdammter Maulwurf. Das ist doch Muggel-Jargon, was selbst du verstehen musst!" Sagte Potter das gerade wirklich? Zurückhaltung fordern, aber selbst genusssüchtig sein und sich im Ruhm sonnen. Wüsste Granger, dass Potter an ihrer Auffassungsgabe zweifelte, wäre hier die Hölle auf Erden, soviel war klar.

„Und was schlägst du vor?", fragte Harry und beugte sich nach vorne.

„Was schlägst du vor, du Held?", stellte Draco die Gegenfrage und sah somit auch nicht, wie McGonagall die Lippen schürzte. „Du machst mir ständig Krümel in den Käse, nicht umgekehrt. Also, was sagt der heilige Sankt Potter?"

„Auf jeden Fall handeln."

Ach, was wollte Draco denn die ganze Zeit erreichen? Zehn Punkte für Slytherin ergattern? Merlin, wohl kaum. Wollte das Narbengesicht nicht warten? Und nun plötzlich doch handeln? „Also mit dem Minister sprechen? Dann beachte aber, dass das Ministerium keine Besserung, in puncto Sicherheit und Vertrauen, zeigt. Und soviel zur Zurückhaltung: Sag doch einfach, dass du nur Grangers Aussage glaubst." Mit Genugtuung sah er Potters ertapptes Gesicht. Draco hatte also recht. Seiner Aussage wurde kein Glaube geschenkt.

„Das musst du mir nicht sagen. Ich vertraue dem Ministerium schon lange nicht mehr", erklärte Harry grimmig. „Wir sollten Kingsley hierher beordern, Professor. Kingsley ist vertrauenswürdig, wie Sie wissen", wandte er sich an seine Direktorin. Den Orden des Phönix wollte er nicht in Malfoys Gegenwart erwähnen. Noch nicht...

Schön, seine unregistrierte Animagusform würde jetzt auffliegen, außer, er würde behaupten, dass das Chaos durch die Zauber entstanden wäre... Das wäre eine gute Ausrede, auf die Draco auch höchstwahrscheinlich zurückgreifen würde. De facto verspürte Draco dieses Mal wirkliche Angst, aber nicht, weil er auffliegen könnte, sondern davor, dass Sterling es schaffen könnte, Voldemort zurückzuholen. Dann würde für ihn, und auch für Potter, alles von vorne losgehen. Draco sah, wie Potter zum Kamin eilte, Flohpulver hinein warf und direkt im Kamin des Ministers ankam. Potter hatte wohl Narrenfreiheiten und wurde offensichtlich sofort zum Minister durchgestellt, nur weil er es wollte. Furchtbar! Hoffentlich käme Granger gleich. Er wollte sie sehen! Wollte wissen, ob es ihr gut ging und sie endlich Dracos Aussage stützen konnte. Merlin nochmal.


	16. Hoffnung stirbt an ihrer Verzweiflung

**\- Kapitel sechzehn -**

 **Wer von Hoffnung lebt, stirbt an Verzweiflung**

Kingsley war unverzüglich durch die Flammen gekommen, nachdem Harry ihm nur spärliche Informationen geliefert hatte. Alles weitere, diese wichtigen Informationen über das Flohnetzwerk zu diskutieren, wäre ein zu gewagtes Unterfangen – man musste immer mit der Angst leben, dass man belauscht wurde. Obwohl die Kamine stets mit speziellen Sprüchen gesichert wurden, gäbe es woanders sicher auch einen passenden Gegenspruch, der die Sicherung aufhob.

Der dunkelhäutige Mann war in eine bodenlange, blaue Robe gehüllt, auf dem Kopf trug er seinen blauen, mit goldenen Fäden durchzogenen Zylinder. Der Minister wirkte völlig gefasst, als er sich vor McGonagalls Schreibtisch niederließ und nacheinander in die Gesichter der Anwesenden blickte. Er verzichtete auf die obligatorische Begrüßung, da er sogleich auf den Punkt kam. „Am besten erklärt Mister Malfoy, was genau passiert ist."

Die tiefe, ruhige Stimme löste in Draco eine Sperre, denn zuerst wollte er gar nichts sagen, er war felsenfest entschlossen, seinen Mund zu halten und er war auch der Letzte, der davon ausging, vom Minister persönlich gefragt zu werden. Das alleine war schon ein Pluspunkt. Kingsley Shacklebot wollte von Draco - nicht von Potter! - die Umstände erfahren. Ja, der Minister sah ihn vorurteilsfrei an; anders als Potter. Trotzdem... etwas Argwohn begleitete ihn immer noch. „Wollen Sie nicht lieber auf Granger warten?", entgegnete er stattdessen skeptisch. Die Angst, dass seine Animagusform aufflog und er mit ernsten Konsequenzen rechnen musste, war immer noch vorhanden. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Kingsley besonnen erschien und Dracos Meinung ihn sehr wohl interessierte, konnte er all diesen Menschen im Raum nicht trauen.

„Wozu?", erwiderte Kingsley und faltete seine Hände im Schoss zusammen. „Ich denke, Ihre Kenntnisse sind ebenso wichtig, wie die von Miss Granger." Der Zaubereiminister hegte keinen Groll gegen den Malfoy-Jungen. Neben Snape war auch Kingsley oft Zeuge vieler Gespräche mit Dumbledore geworden, in deren Verläufe sehr oft der Name des Malfoy-Jungen fiel, sowie dessen Erziehungsmaßnahmen, denen er als kleiner Junge ausgesetzt war. „Deine Meinung ist genauso wichtig und außerdem", Kingsleys Hände wanderten in einer fließenden Bewegung von innen nach außen, „ist Miss Granger noch nicht hier."

Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder war das eine hinterlistige Falle, oder man wollte Draco wirklich nichts böses – zumindest der Minister wollte ihm nichts böses. Potter wünschte Draco sicher die Drachenpocken auf den Leib, aber er sprach gerade nicht mit Potter, sondern mit dem Minister, weshalb er sich entschied, die Karten offen auf den Tisch zu legen. Schließlich musste irgendwann ein Anfang gemacht werden. „Ihr Mitarbeiter, Robin Sterling, ist ein Maulwurf."

„Hmm." Kingsley wirkte kontrolliert, als könnte ihn diese Neuigkeit nicht aus der Bahn werfen. „Weiter, Draco", forderte er ihn auf, denn er wusste, es musste mehr dahinter stecken. Mit diesen recht kümmerlichen Informationen stand Kingsley mit leeren Händen da. Ihm waren - ohne handfeste Beweise - die Hände gebunden.

„Wollen Sie wirklich nicht auf Granger warten?", wiederholte er seinen vorherigen Einwand grummelnd. Endlich wurde ihm Gehör geschenkt, aber diese Beklommenheit war ein Hindernis, das er anscheinend nicht überwinden konnte, denn er fühlte sich nicht so selbstsicher und lebhaft wie Potter, der mit diesen Attributen Hand in Hand durch die Gegend schlenderte. Potter war derjenige, dem dieses Gen in die Wiege gelegt wurde - zwanghaft, wohlgemerkt. Draco wollte einfach sein Leben weiterleben – ohne Voldemort und ohne dessen Sohn, der weder Maß noch Ziel kannte.

„Nein, Draco", entgegnete Kingsley immer noch bedachtsam. Ferner erhob sich der Minister, der ohne Umschweife den Abstand zu Draco schloss, um mit ihm auch gleicher Höhe zu sein. „Robin Sterling ist flüchtig, das habe ich verstanden. Die Frage, die sich stellt, ist: Warum? Je schneller wir das Gespräch geführt haben, umso schneller kann ich maßgebliche Schritte einleiten."

Das war ein Argument. Draco selbst wollte, dass man dieses Aas schnappte. Er blies sich vereinzelte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und Potter war es, der sich neben ihn stellte und fast wäre der blonde Slytherin zur Seite gesprungen, da das Narbengesicht - aufgrund seiner Positur - den Anschein erweckte, als wolle er Dracos Schulter berühren. Es war als... als wollte der Löwe der Schlange Mut zusprechen. „Malfoy, sag ihm, was du uns erzählt hast. Das ist wichtig!"

Wichtig? Ja, war das wichtig? Eben wollte Potter ihm nicht glauben. Versicherte sich extra noch einmal, als er nachfragte, ob Draco sich auch sicher sei und nun diese Wendung? Schnaubend stieß er Potter von sich und kämmte seine Haare zurück. „Lass das, verdammt!" Er hasste es, wenn Potter wieder einmal den Helden mimte und sich als Retter der Zaubererwelt aufspielen musste. Ob das ein zwanghaftes Verhalten war? „Ich weiß das auch und brauche deine Meinung nicht!"

„Minister", wandte sich Harry an Kingsley, „wir verlieren nur Zeit." Obwohl er anfänglich Zweifel äußerte, bezüglich Malfoys Worten, so hatte Harry Angst. Angst davor, dass seine Mühen umsonst gewesen waren. Die Angst, einem auferstandenen Voldemort gegenüberzustehen, war allgegenwärtig und setzte sich in Harrys Gliedern fest. „Ich -"

„Harry", stoppte Kingsley den kleineren der beiden heranwachsenden Männer, „warte. Ich verstehe Dracos Misstrauen."

Tat er das? Nein, das war eine Falle. Der Minister spannte die Falle auf, in der Hoffnung, Draco wäre so naiv und würde tatsächlich glauben, dass er unbeirrt sprechen konnte – ohne verurteilt zu werden, aber was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig, als zu antworten? „Sterling ist _der Sohn_ des dunklen Lords. Er hat Granger und mich in der Halle der Prophezeiungen angegriffen." Ehe Kingsley gekommen war, hatten McGonagall, Harry und Draco sich darauf geeinigt, dass sie die Stelle mit dem Horkrux ausließen, da sie nicht wussten, _wie weit_ man dem Ministerium trauen konnte.

Der Minister setzte sich anschließend auf den Stuhl zurück. Sein rechter Arm ruhte auf der Armlehne, während die Finger seiner linken Hand seine Mundpartien auf und ab wanderten. „Sterling stand unter Beobachtung, weil andere Mitarbeiter besorgt waren, ja. Mir wurde berichtet, dass Sterling sich öfters in dieser Halle herumtreibt, aber nie wurde er der schwarzen Magie überführt."

Das war die Rechtfertigung des Ministers? „Sie wussten davon?", empörte sich Draco. „Sie haben Hogwartsschüler ins Ministerium gelassen, mit dem Wissen, dass – trotz ihrer erhöhten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und wie ich feststellen muss, erschöpfenden Verteidigungsmaßnahmen – etwas im Gang ist und setzen dann genau den Mann auf uns, der nicht sauber ist?" Die Wut sprach aus Draco, wie so oft. Er konnte sich das Verhalten des Ministeriums nicht erklären. Wenn sie doch von Unannehmlichkeiten dieses Mannes wussten, wieso wurde diesem Menschen noch solch eine Verantwortung in die Hände gelegt? Warum war der Mann in dieser Position tätig? Weshalb versetzte man ihn nicht in eine andere Abteilung, in der er unter besserer Beobachtung stand? Wieso entzog man diesem Mann nicht die Möglichkeit, die Halle der Prophezeiungen aufzusuchen? Besser wäre es gewesen, ihm den Zutritt zur Mysteriumsabteilung zu untersagen, aber dafür war es auch zu spät. Das Kind war bereits in den Brunnen gefallen.

„Wir wollten wissen, wie sich die Sache entwickelt. Wir mussten klare Linien beibehalten. Sterling wäre sofort misstrauisch geworden, wenn wir ihn plötzlich versetzt hätten", erklärte Kingsley, immer noch ruhig. Er konnte die Aufregung verstehen. Wie sollte man das auch sonst sehen, wenn man jahrelang anders erzogen wurde? Draco kannte nur die Extreme. Draco lernte früh, sich mit Gewalt und Drohungen durchzusetzen, er kannte die humane Seite nicht. Wie sollte ein Heranwachsender wissen, wie die andere Seite aussah – Lösungen ohne Gewalt zu finden –, wenn man diese gar nicht kannte?

„Malfoy, der Minister wird schon wissen, was er macht, in Ordnung? Du musst auch mal der anderen Seite vertrauen!", beharrte Harry, der ein wenig Sicherheitsabstand zu Malfoy aufbaute.

Draco ignorierte ihn und wandte sich stattdessen an Kingsley. „Sterling trug eine Todessermaske. Soweit ich sie erkennen konnte", kurz hielt er inne und überlegte. Hatte er zu vorschnell geantwortet? Er gab schließlich gerade zu, dass er bestens über die Todesser Bescheid wusste. Er gab indirekt zu, dass er ein enormes Wissen angesammelt hatte und würde Kingsley ihm etwas böses wollen – wovon Draco bis jetzt nicht ausging –, könnte er Draco nachträglich vor den Zaubergamot laden. Scheiße!

„Sprechen Sie weiter, Draco. Was Ihre Angst angeht, so kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass alles, was wir hier besprechen, diesen Raum nicht verlassen wird. Mister Potter hat im Übrigen bereits für Sie ausgesagt und der Freispruch ist rechtskräftig, wie Sie wissen."

„Was ist jetzt mit deiner dämlichen Existenztheorie, Malfoy? _Ist es wirklich da, wenn wir es sehen?_ Oder wie war das noch?", grunzte Harry, der Malfoy im Nachhinein hämisch ins Gesicht grinste, was dieser jedoch teilnahmslos zur Kenntnis nahm. Es war, als wollte Draco sich nicht mehr provozieren lassen, obwohl genau das Harrys Intention war. Wenn er Malfoy nur lange genug stichelte, würde er sicher plaudern – vor Wut, um Harry zu beweisen, dass er Recht hatte.

„Du hast meinen Wortlaut ganz falsch gedeutet, Potter", brummte Draco und wandte sich erneut an Kingsley. Er würde ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Hauptsache, man würde Sterling finden. „Sterling trug die Maske von Dolohow. Sie sollten prüfen, ob diese Maske fehlt, da sie sicher konfisziert wurde." Draco wusste das, weil der Tagesprophet auf einem ihrer Titelblätter ein großes Foto veröffentlicht hatte, als man sämtliche Todesser-Utensilien wegsperrte. Draco und sein Vater besaßen noch ihre Masken, da, dank Potters Aussage, niemand auf Malfoy Manor war, um nach Todesser-Uniformen oder Masken zu suchen.

Minerva lauschte dem Gespräch und war offenbar viel zu konfus, um etwas nützliches beizutragen. Ihre Haut wirkte in dem Moment noch viel zerfallener und älter, als vorher. Auch sie schien sich vor den Konsequenzen, sollte Sterling Erfolg haben, zu fürchten. Man sah, dass der Krieg auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorbeigezogen war. Auch sie hatte Freunde in dem Krieg fallen sehen.

„Dass ist das Erste, was ich in die Wege leiten werde", erwiderte der Minister und wollte zum Kamin, als Draco ihn zurückhielt.

„Warten Sie. Sie gehen doch nicht etwa zurück?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Ich werde die Fahndung einleiten, oder haben Sie einen besseren Vorschlag?"

„Ich glaube", mischte sich Harry ein, „was Malfoy sagen will, ist, dass wir das nicht an die große Glocke hängen sollten?"

Doch, genau das wollte Draco! Man sollte diesen Mistkerl endlich fassen und wenn es nach Draco gehen würde, dann hätte Sterling zehn Küsse von Dementoren verdient, auch wenn ein einziger ausreichen würde.

Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee, das Ministerium mit einzubeziehen, überlegte Harry indessen dumpf.

„Harry, du willst mir doch nicht sagen, was ich gerade denke?", äußerte Kingsley besorgt, nachdem er den zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen sah, der bereits in jungen Jahren so viel Leid mit ansehen musste. Hinzu kam eine Vermutung, die der Minister noch nicht aussprechen wollte.

„Was denken Sie, würde ich wollen?", fragte Harry und war gespannt auf die Antwort. Kingsley kannte ihn doch recht gut, ging ihm auf.

„Du willst auf eigene Faust los, Harry. Ich kenne diese Andeutungen zu gut aus unserer gemeinsamen Zeit."

Draco wurde hellhörig. Welche Zeit? Und Potter wollte losziehen? Nur zu! Dann hätte er mehr Zeit für Granger. Besser, Potter würde Weasley noch mitnehmen. Hogwarts hätte dann durchaus schön werden können, wenn diese beiden Menschen außer Haus wären. „Was ist mit dem Praktikum?", fragte Draco stattdessen.

„Unter diesen Umständen wird natürlich keiner meiner Schüler mehr zum Ministerium zurückgehen", artikulierte Minerva energisch und klinkte sich in die Unterhaltung. „Ich werde keinen meiner Schüler einer Gefahr aussetzen! Auch Sie nicht, Potter!"

Oh, schade. Draco hätte Potter zu gerne zugestimmt, hätte ihn sogar tatkräftig beim Koffer packen unterstützt, aber auf der anderen Seite schmunzelte Draco. McGonagall wollte also auch nicht, dass Potter sein Helden-Gen und seine heroische Art auslebte.

„Ich nehme Malfoy mit", schlug Harry vor – völlig ausdruckslos.

„Was?", entfuhr es Draco und er wandte sich schockiert zu Potter. Der Goldjunge und er sollten auf Voldemort-Jagd? Bestimmt nicht. Morgen könnte er den Vielsaft-Trank nehmen, weshalb er sich nicht leisten konnte, mit Potter auf irgendeine überspannte, irre und spontane Mission zu gehen. Draco war kein Held und er wollte auch nicht zu einem Harry-Potter-Double mutieren. Er wollte das Narbengesicht lediglich imitieren, sonst nichts. „Bist du übergeschnappt? Das letzte Mal hat dir wohl nicht gereicht, was? Musst du ständig Merlin spielen? Du kannst nicht immer über Leben und Tod entscheiden, Potter", warf Draco ein und verschränkte seine Arme. „Du forderst dein Glück zu oft heraus!"

„Besorgt?", grinste Harry spitzbübisch.

„Um dich? Sicher nicht. Aber bitte, riskiere deinen Kopf, aber ohne mich!", erwiderte er indigniert. Als ob Draco sich um den Alleskönner sorgte. Dass Potter das in Erwägung zog, war für Draco schon beleidigend genug.

„Die Idee ist nicht einmal schlecht", bemerkte Kingsley im Anschluss. „Sterling soll sich in Sicherheit fühlen, während ihr ihn aufspürt. Wer weiß, welche Kontakte er zum Ministerium hat? Falls sich die Auroren jetzt schon einschalten, könnte er das herauskriegen! Aber wenn ihr ihn zuerst aufspürt, kann ich die Auroren lossenden, ohne, dass er was merkt. So schnell kann auch ein Robin Sterling nicht an diese Information kommen, wenn sich Auroren auf direktem Weg zu euch befinden."

„Minister, bei allem nötigen Respekt, aber eine solche Mission könnte Monate dauern", stellte Draco laienhaft fest, da ihm schlicht die Erfahrung im Umgang mit mörderischen Missionen fehlte, die Potter anführte. Dennoch erinnerte er sich, wie lange Potter, Weasley und Granger unterwegs waren.

„Malfoy, komm. Du weißt, wie Sterling aussieht." Mit Malfoy konnte Harry viel mehr über die dunkle Seite erfahren. Malfoy wusste, wie die gegnerische Seite tickte, wovon sich Harry einen Vorteil versprach.

„Das sollte das kleinste Problem sein", fügte Kingsley hinzu. „Ich kann dir eine Fotografie zukommen lassen."

„Ach wirklich?", wollte Draco doppelzüngig wissen. „Sterlings Aussehen war eine Verwandlung. Er ist nicht blond."

Nun war auch der Minister schockiert. Trotz ihrer Mühen, gelang es einem Todesser, sich sowohl zu verwandeln, als auch sich ins Ministerium zu schleusen. Durch den Nachnamen seiner bereits verstorbenen Mutter fiel er – als er sich um die Stelle des Abteilungsleiter bewarb – nicht weiter auf. Konnte Kingsley es demzufolge in Kauf nehmen, wenn Hogwartsschüler die Suche aufnahmen? Normalerweise nicht, aber er vertraute Harry. Harry bewies viel zu oft, dass er im Stande war, sich gefährlichen Situationen zu stellen und einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. „Dann sollten Sie durchaus mitgehen, Draco. Sie uns Miss Granger sind die Einzigen, die Sterlings wahres Äußeres zu kennen scheinen und ich kann von Glück sagen, dass er wohl so dumm gewesen war und sich in seiner wahren Gestalt gezeigt hat."

„Minister, Sie können unmöglich meine Schüler in eine Sache mit einbeziehen, die Sie lange intern hätten klären können. Noch bevor das Praktikum anfing. Sie hätten reagieren müssen und vor allem mich informieren müssen. Unter diesen Voraussetzungen, hätte ich dem Praktikum niemals zugestimmt", maßregelte Minerva den Minister. „Was, wenn den Schülern etwas passiert? Wie soll ich das Fernbleiben, einiger auserwählter Schüler, den restlichen Schülern erklären?"

Den Schülern erklären, dachte Draco? Wie sollte sie das Lucius erklären, dachte Draco weiter, wenn ihm etwas passierte?

„Das geht Ihre Schüler nichts an. Stellen Sie sie frei, Minerva. Zwei Wochen! Wenn bis dahin nichts geschieht und er sich nicht zeigt, müssen wir anderweitig verfahren. Weiß Sterling, wo sich sein Vater befindet?", fragte Kingsley an Draco gewandt. Es war seltsam, zu wissen, dass Voldemort einen Sohn hatte. Das Ministerium hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Voldemort an einem anonymen Ort begraben wurde, um ehemaligen Todessern keine Pilgerstätte zu ermöglichen.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Draco kopfschüttelnd. Woher sollte er das auch wissen? Er war nicht Potter und hellsehen war auch etwas, was er scheinbar nicht konnte.

„Okay, ich werde das in Erfahrung bringen. Sobald ich die genauen Koordinaten habe, könnt ihr dort mit der Suche beginnen. Wir haben nämlich noch einen Trumpf."

Gespannt wartete Minerva, Harry und Draco, bis Kingsley weiter sprach. „Alle Mitarbeiter müssen ihre Stäbe eichen lassen. Es ist zwar nur ein kleiner Schritt nach vorne, dem wir dennoch nachgehen sollten. Anhand der Eichung können wir den Zauberstab in einem Umkreis von fünfzig Meilen lokalisieren."

„Also orten?", fragte Harry nach und schaute erstaunt zu Kingsley. Tatsächlich wurde im Ministerium, unter Kingsleys Führung, etwas getan. Zwar noch nicht genug, aber eine Steigerung war durchaus zu erkennen. Auch wenn das einer Überwachung gleichkam, so wollte das Ministerium nur sicherstellen, dass, wenn etwas geschah, sie sofort wussten, wo es passierte - sofern es um Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums ging.

„Ja, ich werde die Masken und Roben überprüfen, gleichzeitig aber auch den Umkreis, in welchem ihr suchen solltet, lokalisieren. Ohne Zauberstab kommt er nicht weit. Wir müssen uns an diesen Strohhalm klammern und hoffen, dass er keinen neuen Stab hat. Heute Abend habe ich die Ergebnisse, sodass du morgen aufbrechen kannst - mit Mister Malfoy."

Was? Nein, nein, nein! Nicht morgen! Die Stimme des Ministers klang einschneidend, die darüber hinaus vermitteln sollte, dass Kingsley keine Widerworte duldete, allerdings müsste er morgen den Vielsaft-Trank einnehmen. Oh Merlin, wie sollte er das anstellen, wenn Potter gleich um die Ecke wäre _und_ er mit Potter in irgendeinem Wald saß? Scheiße! Er musste diese Zwickmühle umgehen und den Trank heute einnehmen. Merlin, in dem Zaubertrankbuch stand, dass man den genauen Zeitplan einhalten musste. Draco spielte schon mit dem Feuer, als er den _Beschleunigungstrank_ benutzte. Er würde sich in ein potterähnliches, genmanipuliertes Wiesel verwandeln... Fein, er müsste den Trank also heute Abend nehmen und Granger irgendwie abfangen. Daher sollte er sich besser jetzt nach Grangers Zustand erkundigen und nachforschen, wie lange sie noch im Krankenflügel bleiben würde.

Kingsley verabschiedete sich und Minerva blieb mit ihren Schülern zurück. „Schön, ich wünsche, dass Sie darüber Stillschweigen bewahren, verstanden? Außerdem werden Sie", Minerva blickte Harry über ihre Brille hinweg an, „sicher nicht auf Mister Weasley und Miss Granger verzichten wollen, nehme ich an?"

„Weasley? Oh, auf den können wir gewiss verzichten!"

„Kannst du nicht einmal den Mund halten?", zischte Harry verärgert.

Draco hämmerte sich Potters Bewegungen ein. Ähnlich, wie bei einer Klausur. Da funktionierte das einhämmern des Lernstoffes – kurz vor der Klausur - auch fabelhaft. Er müsste sich innerhalb weniger Minuten Potters Mimik, Gestik, Haltung und seine Stimme einprägen – egal wie. „Nein? Kann ich nicht, wenn du es genau wissen willst." Eigentlich wollte Draco Potters Haltung heimlich und in Ruhe studieren und nicht zwischen Tür und Angel.

„Fängt ja schon gut an", beklagte sich Harry. „Sei morgen früh einfach pünktlich. Wir treffen uns hier." Harry hoffte, dass das für Professor McGonagall in Ordnung war, dass er einfach den Treffpunkt in ihr Büro verlegte.

„Und was ist mit Kingsleys Informationen, die er heute Abend schon preisgeben will?", fragte Draco vorsichtig nach. Er hatte sich in der kurzen Zeit schon einen einfachen Plan zurechtgelegt.

„Die werde ich mit Ron alleine abholen können. Du musst also nicht meine Hand halten, Malfoy. Morgen früh erfährst auch du alles."

Weltklasse. In Draco explodierte ein Feuerwerk. Potter wäre heute Abend also hier und würde mit dem Minister die Auswertung seiner Nachforschungen analysieren. Dieses Zeitfenster musste Draco unbedingt nutzen. Nicht nur Potter forderte sein Glück heraus, sondern auch Draco. „Oh, keine Sorge. Das hatte ich auch nicht vor." Er drehte sich um, wollte das Schulleiterbüro verlassen, als Potter ihn aufhielt, gerade, als sich seine Hand nach dem Türknauf ausstreckte. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne und wartete – ohne zurückzublicken.

„Den Kleinkrieg zwischen Ron, dir und mir... den... müssen wir jetzt einfach mal vergessen, ja?" Es klang versöhnlich, fast flehentlich aus Harrys Mund, aber sie mussten sich irgendwie aufeinander verlassen. Die Entscheidung, Malfoy mitzunehmen, schmeckte ihm selbst nicht, aber sie mussten einfach an einem Strang ziehen. Auch wenn Harry keinen Dank von Malfoy zu erwarten hatte – sei es, weil er ihn aus dem Raum der Wünsche gerettet oder für ihn ausgesagt hatte –, so erwartete er wenigstens ein bisschen Respekt und ein Miteinander, statt ein Gegeneinander.

„Bring das Weasley bei und nicht mir", fauchte Draco und ließ Harry, ohne dass dieser sich wehren konnte, stehen. Draco würde jetzt zu Granger marschieren. Punkt.

 **XxX**

Er hatte sich bei Madam Pomfrey erkundigt und die Krankenschwester gab ihm – gutmütig wie sie war – die Information, die Draco haben wollte. Eigentlich hätte sie stutzig werden müssen, denn nie kam Draco jemanden im Krankenflügel besuchen und Granger schon gar nicht, aber Madam Pomfrey ging davon aus, aufgrund der schlimmen, traumatischen Erlebnissen, dass er zu ihr wollte, weil sie gemeinsam etwas schlimmes erlebt hatten – zum Teil stimmte das, zum Anderen aber war Dracos Fell recht dick geworden; es musste recht dick sein, wenn man mit Lucius aufwuchs.

Laut Madam Pomfrey erlitt Granger eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, die mit wenigen Tränken geheilt werden konnte. Angesichts der unterschätzten Gefahren eines Schädel-Hirn-Traumas, bestand die herzliche Krankenschwester jedoch darauf, dass Granger zumindest eine Nacht hier blieb.

Er betrat den großen Saal, in welchem mehrere Betten standen – zehn, um genau zu sein. Neun der zehn Vorhänge, die sich an den Betten befanden, waren zurückgezogen. Ein Vorhang war zugezogen. Draco ging darauf zu, doch bevor er ihn ungefragt zurückzog, schluckte er und _klopfte_ gegen den Vorhang.

Er klopfte an einen Vorhang? Genial!

„Granger, bist du wach?" Das Glück stand noch einmal auf seiner Seite, da er wusste, dass sie erst morgen früh, rechtzeitig zu ihrem Aufbruch, die Krankenstation verlassen durfte. Unterdessen wartete er, aber sie antwortete nicht. „Granger?", wiederholte Draco und schlug etwas härter gegen den Vorhang, der daraufhin zu knattern anfing. Aber auch jetzt folgte keine Antwort. Sagte Pomfrey nicht, dass es ihr gut ging?

Schnell schob er den Vorhang zur Seite, um selbst nachzusehen. Nachher wäre sie noch bewusstlos, oder...

„Granger!", knurrte der junge Slytherin angespannt. Sie saß putzmunter in ihrem Bett, in der Hand hielt sie ein Buch und es schien ihr wunderbar zu gehen. „Wieso antwortest du nicht?" Er schob den Vorhang weiter zur Seite und zog ihn direkt zu, nachdem er dahinter verschwunden war.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob du noch einmal rufst oder gehst?", erzählte sie neutral und blätterte eine weitere Seite ihres Buches um.

„Fein, was liest du?" Es war ihm unangenehm, dass sie ihn bereits _so gut_ kannte. Er dachte, sie wäre ohnmächtig, stattdessen testete sie ihn bloß. Weiterhin tippte er knurrend seinen Fuß auf den Boden, immer im selben Takt.

„ _Emma_ , von -"

„Jane Austen", plapperte Draco unüberlegt und überspielte das mit einem Grinsen. Fast wäre ihm rausgerutscht, dass er wusste, wie oft sie dieses Buch schon gelesen hatte, aber im letzten Moment fing sich Draco. Als er sie in den Sommerferien beobachtet hatte, fiel ihm sehr wohl auf, dass Granger die Werke von Jane Austen bevorzugte. Sie hatte in den Ferien dieses Buch ebenfalls gelesen, sowie _Stolz und Vorurteil_ verschlungen und sich danach dem Werk _Verstand und Gefühl_ gewidmet. Daraufhin wollte Draco wissen, wer Jane Austen war – eine Muggelautorin, deren Werke im 19. Jahrhundert geschrieben wurden. „Ich habe auch mal ein Buch von ihr gelesen." Schnell überlegte Draco, von welchem ihrer Werke er gelesen hatte - als er über Jane Austen nachforschte -, da er nicht gerade Stolz und Vorurteil oder Verstand und Gefühl erwähnen wollte. „ _Überredung_ hieß das Buch."

„Du liest Muggelbücher?", fragte Hermine frech und legte ihr Buch aufgeklappt auf ihren Schoss.

Nun, dass sie das feststellte, war ihm lieber, als dass sie noch nachfragte, woher er Jane Austen kannte. „Ja, stell dir vor. Ich lese nicht nur dunkle Zauberbücher. Ich kenne sogar andere Muggelautoren." Stolz verschränkte Draco die Arme vor seiner Brust, als er zu ihrem erstaunten Gesicht hinab sah.

„Ach ja?", fragte Hermine lauernd. „Wen denn?" Nun war sie aber gespannt.

Hätte Draco es nicht besser wissen müssen? Natürlich fragte sie nach und natürlich wartete sie nur auf den passenden Moment, um ihn zu blamieren, doch darauf könnte sie noch lange warten. „Charles Dickens", schoss es aus seinem Mund, denn dieser Autor war der Einzige – neben Jane Austen –, den er unter den Muggelautoren kannte. „Das ist ein Muggelautor."

„Ich weiß, oder hab ich was anderes gesagt?", äußerte sich Hermine grinsend und legte ihr Buch zurück auf den Nachttisch. Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin und klopfte mit ihrer Hand neben sich auf die Matratze. Sie tat es völlig unüberlegt und erst im Nachhinein, nachdem die Geste getätigt war, schallte sich Hermine in Gedanken. „Wieso bist du eigentlich hier?"

Sie wusste das? Wieso fragte sie dann nach einem Muggelautor? Ja, sie schien praktisch auf einen Fehler von Draco zu warten! „Nun, viel muss ich ja nicht mehr sagen, was Sterling angeht, oder?" Seine silbernen Augen verwandelten sich währenddessen in ein stürmisches Grau. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich dich nicht gewarnt hätte", neckte er sie.

„Malfoy, was _genau_ willst du mir damit sagen?", murrte Hermine und hielt in ihrer Bewegung – auf die Matratze zu klopfen – inne.

„Dass", Dracos Zeigefinger wanderte vor ihr Gesicht und auch sein Körper bewegte sich zu ihr, ganz nah vor ihr Gesicht, „du in Zukunft besser auf mich hörst und nicht immer versuchst, deinen Kopf durchzusetzen, nur weil man dir was Gutes tun will, du aber zu stur bist, solche Warnungen ernst zu nehmen." Das Wort _beschützen_ wollte er nicht benutzen. Das klang so persönlich... So vertraut... So intim... „Du bist nicht allwissend und kannst den Menschen nur vor den Kopf schauen – nicht in den Kopf. Merk dir das."

Vor Entrüstung klappte ihr Mund auf. „Ich bin sehr wohl im Stande, auf mich aufzupassen", skandierte Hermine. Sie war empört, darüber, dass Malfoy offenbar dachte, sie hätte Hilfe nötig oder könnte nicht abwägen, wer oder was gefährlich war.

„Nein, bist du nicht. Wieso hast du sonst den _Relaschio_ benutzt? Was wolltest du damit erreichen?"

„Falls du es nicht weißt, der _Relaschio_ passt sich der Zauberwirkung, sowie der entsprechenden Situation an. Soll heißen, dass mein Zauberstab auch heißes Wasser aus der Spitze hätte zaubern können - drittes Schuljahr, Malfoy. Wo warst du nur in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?", fragte sie anklagend und hob eine ihrer Augenbrauen.

„Muss ich wohl geschlafen haben, oder meine Hand war im Rock einer Schülerin auf Wanderschaft, wer weiß das schon?" Sie regte ihn gerade jetzt auf und es würde völlig zutreffen, wenn sie ihm jetzt Eifersucht vorwarf, aber sie wusste nicht, wie egal es ihm war. Sollte sie denken, was sie wollte. Sollte sie in seinem Satz lesen, was sie wollte. Draco war es egal. Er musste morgen, mit drei übermütigen Gryffindors, auf Todesserjagd. Das war Anlass genug, alarmiert und gereizt zu sein.

Ihre Augenbraue war immer noch gehoben. Ja, die ganzen Mädchen, die Malfoy in seiner gesamten Laufbahn hier auf Hogwarts hatte, waren beängstigend. Er, der Hochwohlgeborene Malfoy, würde noch einen Rekord darin aufstellen, stellte Hermine mürrisch fest und beständiger als beabsichtigt, klopfte sie wieder auf ihre Matratze. „Willst du dich nicht setzen? Vielleicht kannst du im Sitzen besser mit mir streiten und allem voran mal objektiv bleiben?", zischte sie abschließend.

„Lenkst du ab, weil ich recht habe und Sterling ein Arschloch ist? Du musst mir nicht danken, sondern einfach meinen Befehlen Folge leisten. Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass das mit Sterling nicht gut geht, dass ich diesen Kontakt nicht wünsche und dich niemand anrühren wird, außer mir." Er war immer objektiv. Was dachte sie nur von ihm? Dass er passiv war? Nur, wenn es um seine Vergangenheit oder seine Emotionen ging, dann war Draco verschlossen und verlor ab und an auch mal seinen Verstand, wenn sie versuchte, weiter darin herumzubohren, aber ansonsten war er sich immer bewusst, was und wie er es sagte.

Sie ließ ihn aussprechen und war dennoch amüsiert darüber, was er sich alles so in seinem Kopf ausgedacht hatte. „Setzt du dich jetzt endlich, Malfoy? Ich biete dir nicht noch einmal einen Platz an." Wieder klopfte sie auf ihre Matratze - zum dritten Mal. Sicher war Malfoy nicht hier, um mit ihr einen Plausch zu halten. Er würde ihr die Neuigkeiten, die sie verpasste, überbringen und kurz verkrampften sich Hermines Zehen, weil sie sich vor den Informationen fürchtete... Wollte sie wirklich alles wissen? Ja, unbedingt.

Draco schaute verdutzt zu ihr hinab und ließ sich – mit einem gesunden Abstand – neben sie sinken. Hatte sie plötzlich keine Angst mehr vor ihm? „Du willst aber jetzt nicht mit mir – auf Augenhöhe – kokettieren, oder doch, Granger?", fragte er blasiert und schenkte ihr ein höhnisches Lachen.

Misstrauisch schielte sie zu ihm herüber. „Nein, ich wollte mich _eigentlich_ für deinen Einsatz in der Mysteriumsabteilung bedanken, du ungehobelter Flegel!" Nun verschränkte auch Hermine ihre Arme, jedoch aus dem Grund, weil sie beleidigt war. Unbeholfen schaute sie zu dem Mann, der sie immer wieder verunsicherte. Malfoy schaffte es jedes Mal, die Situation zu unterschätzen und Hermine in Bredouille zu bringen. Er war ein unentdecktes Talent, was das betraf und Hermine verglich sich und Malfoy mit zwei Magneten, die jedoch verkehrt herum lagen, die – aber auch nur vielleicht – voneinander abhängig waren.

Ungehobelter Flegel? Sie war ja zum Schreien süß. Er schaute ihr in die Augen und was er darin las, ließ seine Glieder erstarren, so weit, dass er davon ausging, seine Atemwege würden nicht mehr richtig funktionieren. Sie bedanke sich bei ihm. Das wollte sie zumindest, wenn er die Situation nicht in ein lächerliches Licht gerückt hätte. Sofort stand Draco auf, obwohl er sich gerade erst hingesetzt hatte und starrte auf Granger hinab. Scheiße, sie meinte das wirklich ernst. Ihre aufrichtige Art machte es ihm unmöglich, länger hier sitzen zu bleiben. Ihr ehrlicher Blick stürzte ihn in ein Chaos!

Was zur Hölle tat sie mit ihm? Wieso fiel ihm alles immer schwerer? Er wollte ihr ins Gesicht schreien, ihr erzählen, dass er in Wirklichkeit heute Abend einen Vielsaft-Trank trinken wollte, um an Informationen zu kommen und jetzt? Jetzt saß sie hier, verletzt, und wollte sich bei ihm bedanken. Wofür? Für seine nicht vorhandene Fürsorge? Übergangslos wurde ihm schlecht.

„Malfoy? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Hermine stützte ihre Hände auf ihrem Krankenbett ab und wollte aufstehen.

„Bleib sitzen!", forderte Draco, der ihren Körper anschließend recht widerwillig in ihre Kissen zurückdrückte. Er wollte sie nicht berühren, da es dann zu einer Nähe zwischen ihnen kam, die Draco gefährlich werden konnte, aber er musste auch dafür sorgen, dass sie ihm nicht zu nahe kam. Die ganze Zeit über wollte er sie nur in seinem Bett haben, ging davon aus, dass alles vorbei wäre, sobald er sein Ziel erreicht hätte und jetzt? Jetzt quälte ihn sein Gewissen, das sich mit unendlicher Beißkraft in seinem Kopf festsetze.

„Du bist blasser als sonst", stellte Hermine erschrocken fest und wollte erneut aufstehen. „Soll ich Madam Pomfrey rufen?"

„Leg dich hin! Potter wird dir heute Abend alles erklären", erläuterte Draco und schlug sich in Gedanken mehrmals ins Gesicht. Nein, er wäre heute Abend derjenige, der ihr alles erklären würde – nur in einem anderen Körper. Merlin, er fühlte sich elendig. Wie ein jämmerliches Stück Dreck und er musste hier weg. Raus aus diesem engen Raum, der ihm eben noch so riesig vorgekommen war. „Pomfrey ist froh, wenn sie mal andere Patienten als Potter, mich oder Longbottom hat, glaub mir. Ihre Hilfe ist nicht nötig." Er musste sich fangen.

 _Jetzt!_ Nicht gleich, sondern jetzt.

Ruckartig und schneller als gewollt, verließ Draco den Krankenflügel. Nachdem er vor der Tür ankam, musste er seinen grauen Pullunder ausziehen, sowie die Krawatte, die um den Kragen seines weißen Hemdes lag, von seinem Hals lösen; viel eher zerren. Er eilte die Steinstufen hinab, erreichte das Portrait des blutigen Barons – der die Öffnung in der Steinwand bewachte – und nannte ihm das Passwort, worauf dieser ihn passieren ließ und Draco darin verschwinden konnte.

 **XxX**

„Draco, das ist ein Himmelfahrtskommando!"

Nein, das ging schon die ganze Zeit so, seit er wieder im Kerker ankam und in sein Zimmer geflüchtet war. Offenbar hatte Blaise ihm seine Provokationen am Morgen verziehen – bezüglich der kleinen Weasley. „Nerv mich nicht!" Draco hatte die Gryffindoruniform bereits angelegt, welche er sich von den Elfen hatte bringen lassen. Die Elfen hatten ihn nur seltsam angesehen, aber etwas zu sagen, dazu waren die Elfen viel zu ängstlich. Auch eine heraufbeschworene Brille lag auf seinem Bett – bereit, zum Einsatz zu kommen.

Blaise stand gelangweilt an einem der Bettpfosten, welche hinauf zum Baldachin ihrer Betten reichte. „Interessant. Du kannst dich nicht einmal mehr vernünftig rausreden. Sind wir also schon so weit, ja? Dass du dich nicht mehr artikulieren kannst, sondern die ganze Diskussion beenden willst, ohne, dass diese wirklich begonnen hat?"

Hasserfüllt blickte er zu Blaise hinauf. Draco saß angespannt auf seinem Bett. Er hatte alle seine Häuserkameraden aus dem Zimmer geworfen – bis auf Blaise, der sich partout nicht rauswerfen lassen wollte; selbst dann nicht, als Draco ihm drohend seinen Zauberstab vor sein Gesicht hielt. Nicht einmal das schreckte Blaise ab. Nein, er blieb. „Tatsächlich? Alles, was ich die ganze Zeit höre, ist, _Draco, Draco, Draco_ ", affektierte er und hob unterdessen sein Laken an, um den Trank hervorzuholen.

„Ich versuche dich vor einer Dummheit zu bewahren, obwohl es mir scheißegal sein könnte, da du auf meine Hilfe ganz deutlich verzichtest. Noch bist du so _freundlich_ und sagst es nicht konkret." Blaise näherte sich Dracos Bett, seine Hand legte er auf Dracos Schulter, über die auch er den Trank erblicken konnte. „Du willst das nicht wirklich durchziehen, Draco? Tu mir und Granger das nicht an!"

„Dann geh doch einfach?", schlug Draco vor und füllte den Trank in einen Kelch ab. Die Brühe, die darin schwappte, verursachte einen Brechreiz in ihm und würde der stinkende Geruch noch einmal in seine Nase ziehen, würde er sich übergeben müssen. Soviel stand fest. „Blaise, ich schaff das einfach nicht mehr. Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen? Ich kann nicht mehr, verdammt. Willst du es so oft hören, bis deine Befriedigung, mich am Boden zu sehen, endlich gestillt ist?", argumentierte Draco phlegmatisch.

„Du wirst sie gänzlich verlieren, Draco. Du kannst Potter nicht innerhalb weniger Tage imitieren."

„Du weißt nicht, was ich alles kann. Lass mich endlich alleine", schrie Draco aufgebracht. Verdammt, seine Felle schwammen davon. Erst Granger, die sich bei ihm bedanken wollte und jetzt Blaises Versuche, ihn an seinem Vorhaben zu hindern und an sein Gewissen appellierte. Würde er diesen Trank nicht nehmen, dann würde er Granger verlieren, ja, weil er sie nicht zu kennen schien und er wollte sie endlich kennen; In- und auswendig! Er zweifelte selbst immer mehr daran, das Richtige zu tun, aber seine Überzeugung, hinsichtlich seiner Handlung, war größer... packender. Das zählte und nicht sein erbärmliches Gewissen, das ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen musste. „Geh, verdammt. Hau endlich ab!" Schnaubend stellte er den Kelch ab und drehte sich zu Blaise. „Raus!", brüllte Draco erneut und stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. „Ich brauche Granger, verstanden?"

„Wofür?" Waren sie endlich soweit? Konnte Draco endlich darüber sprechen? Würde Draco jetzt zugeben, dass er in Granger verliebt war?

„Granger ist mein Seelenheil, verdammte Scheiße. Ich brauch sie einfach." Noch mehr Worte und er würde auf die Knie sinken und weinen. Tränen vergießen, weil er das, was er so sehr wollte, nicht bekam und anscheinend nur mit hinterlistigen Mitteln sein Ziel verfolgen und realisieren konnte. „Ich schaffe es als Draco Malfoy nicht, an Granger heranzukommen!", schrie Draco weiter. Seine Hand holte aus und er fegte seine Pergamente, die fein säuberlich auf seinem Nachttisch lagen, zu Boden.

„Ruhig bleiben, Draco. Ich bin sicher, wir werden das auch anders lösen können."

„Wie?", wollte Draco wissen und sein Blick verschwamm leicht, jedoch blinzelte er die Tränen, die sich aus seinen Augen drängen wollten, einfach weg. Er durfte jetzt nicht einknicken! Es gab keinen anderen Weg.

„Ic-ich weiß es nicht, aber -"

„Raus!", knurrte Draco und wieder war sein Stab auf Blaise gerichtet. Blaise dachte, man könnte alles anders lösen und doch konnte Blaise ihm kein Beispiel nennen. Allerdings, und das war scheinbar ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, konnte er seinem besten Freund kein Leid zufügen, weshalb er auf Blaise zuging und diesen entschieden zur Tür schob. Als Blaise endlich draußen war, verschloss Draco die Tür. Mit dem Rücken zur Tür gelehnt, sank Draco zu Boden, zog seine Beine an und bettete seinen schweren Kopf auf die Knie.

Zehn Minuten saß er so da, bis er aufstand und zu seinem Kelch schritt. Man durfte ihn nicht so lange stehen lassen. Er zog eine alte Schmuckschatulle hervor, in der er seinen Familienschmuck und Potters Haare aufbewahrte. Grimmig und entschlossen griff er nach den Haaren und streute sie in den bräunlichen Schlamm.

Nachdem das erste Haare die Flüssigkeit berührte, verwandelte sich der Schlamm in eine goldene Flüssigkeit, was Draco fasziniert aufblicken ließ. Er schnappte sich den Kelch und sah der Verwandlung erstaunt zu.

Als alle Haare vollständig in dem Gebräu verschwunden waren, setzte Draco den Kelch an seinen Lippen an. Noch ein letztes Mal schluckte er, ehe der blonde Slytherin den gesamten Inhalt seine Kehle hinab kippte. Er trank alles auf einmal, aus Angst, doch noch einen Rückzieher zu machen. Wenn der Trank schief lief, dann wollte er wenigstens alles getrunken haben.

„Bah, na super", erwiderte Draco, als er alles hinab gespülte hatte und sich mit seinem Handrücken über den Mund rieb. „Jetzt schmeckt Potter auch noch gut!", beschwerte er sich, denn er hatte gelesen, dass Vielsaft-Tränke niemals gleich schmeckten und immer variierten, je nachdem in was oder wen man sich verwandelte. „Jetzt muss ich mir sogar einen ätzenden Geschmack vorstellen, um Potter nicht noch gedanklich meine Hochachtung zu vermitteln!", endete Draco und sah seinem Spiegelbild gespannt zu, wie es sich nach und nach veränderte. Wie sich seine blonden Haare in pechschwarze verwandelten und seine Augenfarbe grün wurde.

Der Trank war erfolgreich! Er setzte sich die runde Brille auf die Nase und er war verblüfft, wie gut der Trank wirkte. _Er war Harry Potter!_

Für eine Stunde!

Mit neu gewonnenem Mut packte Draco seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen _Desillusionierungszauber_ über sich, bevor er sachte die Tür öffnete. Blaise war gegangen, was Draco nutzte. Er sah noch einmal in sein Zimmer und huschte anschließend die Treppen hinab. Ferner ließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Kerker hinter sich. Eilig und zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, raste Draco die Steinstufen hinauf, um zu Granger zu eilen.


	17. Man ist immer das Opfer seiner Wahrheit

**\- Kapitel siebzehn -**

 **Ein Mensch ist immer das Opfer seiner Wahrheiten**

Draco rannte, er sprintete immer schneller. Korridore, Schüler, Professoren und Geister kreuzten seinen Weg, doch beachtete er niemanden von ihnen. Erst die enormen Seitenstechen, die vor dem Krankenflügel Besitz von ihm ergriffen, zwangen den Heranwachsenden in die Knie. Wann war er das letzte Mal so schnell gerannt, dass er sich vorbeugen und sich die Seiten festhalten musste? Als er mit Snape vom Astronomieturm geflüchtet war... Über die ganze Rennerei hinweg fiel ihm auch nicht auf, dass er kaum was sah. Jedoch kannte er den Weg gut genug, als dass ihn eine Brille hätte aufhalten können. Trotz allem, waren Narbengesichts Augen tatsächlich so schlecht? Draco trug nämlich nur eine gewöhnliche Brille - ohne Stärke. Noch einmal blickte er sich um, bevor er den Desillusionierungszauber von sich nahm und seine Materie allmählich Konturen annahm.

Er schnappte die Brille von seiner Nase, griff mit der anderen Hand nach _seinem_ Zauberstab und... Scheiße! Ungläubig betrachtete er das dunkle Holz in seiner Hand. Verdammt, er hätte mit seinem blöden Potter-Bein ausholen und gegen die Wand treten können. Aufgrund der Hektik hatte er an fast alles gedacht. Tja, eben nur an fast alles... An die Gryffindoruniform und sogar an Potters Brille - in die er darüber hinaus auch noch Kratzer zauberte -, welche ihn vollständig verunstaltete, aber an den Zauberstab hatte er nicht gedacht. Wie sollte er dieses Problem lösen, oder brauchte er den Stab nicht? Nein, er musste seinen Stab nicht einsetzen, das würde Granger im Übrigen stutzig machen, wenn Potter plötzlich seinen Stab zog, oder? Er würde seinen Stab einfach in den Tiefen seiner Tasche verschwinden lassen; alles andere würde unnötige Fragen aufwerfen, auf die Draco sicher keine Antworten hätte und wenn, dann wären es sehr schlechte Ausreden.

Er achtete einfach nicht darauf und hatte es schlichtweg vergessen. Aber das sollte ihm nicht sein Genick brechen. Auf keinen Fall.

Genervt steckte er den Stab zurück. Im Anschluss setzte er seine Brille auf die dafür vorgesehen Stelle und blickte zur Tür, die ihn von Granger trennte. Sie war verschlossen, demzufolge müsste er die Tür bloß passieren. Nur einen Schritt nach vorne, den Türgriff greifen, die Tür öffnen und dahinter verschwinden. _'Komm, Draco'_ , befahl er sich selbst, während er die große Tür weiterhin stumm betrachtete und seine Hand auf dem goldenen Knauf ruhte. Entschlossen, und überzeugt von seinem Handeln, öffnete er die Tür, schluckte noch einmal und verschwand dahinter. Schließlich sagte er sich doch selbst immer wieder, dass sein Einbruch in Slughorns Vorratskammer nicht umsonst gewesen sein sollte. Dementsprechend würde er nicht jetzt - vor allem nicht jetzt - an einen Rückzieher denken.

Wie schon heute Morgen war niemand – abgesehen von Granger – hier. Die Vorhänge an ihrem Bett waren zurückgezogen und wieder saß sie aufrecht in ihrem Bett, ein Buch in der Hand haltend, das sie aufgeklappt in ihren Schoss legte, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Potter bekam ihre Aufmerksamkeit schneller als er. Ja, das war ein niederschmetternder Faktor, der ihm aber klar gewesen sein müsste.

„Hallo Harry", grüßte Hermine freundlich, nahm das Buch zurück und legte es auf ihren Nachttisch. Kurz erwachte etwas in ihrem Innern, das zu stechen begann. Als wäre sie traurig, dass Harry hier war... und eben nicht jemand anderes. Sie wusste nicht, woher dieser Stich kam, aber es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie bewusst gewollt, dass Malfoy kommen würde. Durch das Praktikum wurde sie mit ihm in einen Topf geworfen, weshalb sie sich mit ihm befassen musste und es war unfair. Dass sie mit diesen Gedanken gestraft wurde, welche sie nicht haben wollte, wenngleich sie sich eingestand, dass man mit Malfoy sogar lustige, aber auch ernste Gespräche führen konnte. Zwar symbolisierten sie nach wie vor die Magnete, deren Pole verkehrt herum lagen, aber etwas anderes – etwas Neues – hatte sich dazugesellt. Sie wurden ungewollt zusammengeschweißt, anlässlich der Konfrontation mit Sterling.

„G- Hermine, hey", erwiderte Draco völlig neben sich stehend. Fast hätte er sie _Granger_ genannt. Oh Gott, sämtliches Eintrichtern, hinsichtlich Potters Haltung, wäre vergeudet gewesen, wenn ihm dieser Fehler unterlaufen wäre. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Seinen Nervenzusammenbruch von eben, als er sich mit Blaise stritt, musste er jetzt ganz nach hinten – in die letzte Ecke seines Gehirns – verdrängen, oder viel besser verbannen. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er gepresst und konzentrierte sich auf seine Gangart, denn wenn er etwas mit Potter gemeinsam hatte, dann das Stolzieren.

„Besser, danke. Und dir?", entgegnete sie jovial. Sie durfte jetzt nicht an Malfoy denken. „Erzähl schon, was habt ihr besprochen? Malfoy wollte mit dir sprechen. Habt ihr gesprochen?", brach es aus ihr heraus. Ihre Neugier war gewaltig. Sie musste sich beherrschen, aber sie wollte unbedingt wissen, zu welcher Lösung sie gekommen waren – sofern sie überhaupt soweit gekommen waren.

Nein! Keine Regung! Nicht die Lippen kräuseln oder die Augenbrauen zusammenziehen. Nichts dergleichen. Das würde ihn nur verraten. Dass sie ihn jedoch Malfoy nannte, störte ihn ein wenig. Ging er etwa davon aus, dass sie ihn - hinter seinem Rücken - Draco nannte? Wohl kaum, aber wieso war er diesbezüglich gekränkt? Er hatte doch nichts anderes erwartet?

 _Eine Stunde_ , dämmerte seine innere Stimme.

Ja, er musste auf den Punkt kommen, ihr alles im Schnelldurchlauf erzählen und dann das Thema auf ihn lenken. „Der Minister war da und hat mit Malfoy, mit mir und mit McGonagall gesprochen."

„So förmlich?", lachte sie ihm entgegen, nachdem sie ihre Hände zusammengefaltet in ihren Schoß legte. „Wann hast du denn angefangen, Kingsley zu siezen? Das klingt ja total verrückt aus deinem Mund", scherzte Hermine, bevor ihre Hand zu ihrem Mund schoss, die verhindern sollte, dass ihr breites Grinsen gesehen wurde.

„Ach, das war jetzt nur so gesagt", winkte Draco ab. Man, er musste vorsichtiger sein. Großer Merlin! Er durfte nicht leichtsinnig werden. „Malfoy wird uns auf einer Mission begleiten, die wir mit Kingsley und McGonagall ausgehandelt haben." Er nahm sich einen Stuhl und stellte ihn neben ihr Bett. Sicher würde Potter sich nicht auf ihre Matratze setzen und sie machte auch keine Anzeichen, ihm einen Platz darauf anzubieten. Was hieß, dass Potter und Granger sich nicht näher standen, als gewöhnlich. „Kingsley bringt später noch die Ergebnisse, von Sterlings Zauberstabauswertung." Ihr seltsamer Blick sprach Bände. „Die Ministeriumsbeamten mussten alle ihre Zauberstäbe eichen lassen und somit kann das Ministerium auch ihren Standort lokalisieren – scheinbar als Präventivmaßnahme."

Dass das Ministerium ihre Sicherheiten anzog, war ihr klar und trotzdem gelang es einer Person, all das zu missachten und zu umgehen. Die Mission, von der Harry sprach, klang dagegen spannend, aber sie sah auch das Gesicht ihres besten Freundes. „Wie fühlst du dich _wirklich_ , Harry?", fragte Hermine besorgt und griff nach seiner Hand, die unruhig auf seinem Oberschenkel lag. „Denkst du, er... er kommt zurück?" Ihr fiel anstandslos seine Unsicherheit auf, weswegen sie eindringlich auf sein Befinden eingegangen war.

„I-ich denke nicht." Potter würde das auch sagen, oder? Draco dachte, dass Potter genauso unsicher wie er selbst wäre, was Voldemort betraf und das wusste wiederum Granger. Deswegen fiel es ihm auch nicht sonderlich schwer, betrübt zu wirken, obwohl Potter ein Optimist war und alles dafür tun würde, um zu verhindern, dass Voldemort erneut alles um sich herum formatieren könnte. Und zum ersten Mal waren sich Potter und Draco wohl einig. Sie beide wollten keinen wiederkehrenden dunklen Lord. Eher würde Draco auswandern, bevor er sich wieder einem Vollidioten unterwarf. „Aber es geht mir gut. Wir werden das gemeinsam lösen." Oh Gott, Dracos Puls raste in die Höhe, als er auf seine Hand hinab sah. Ihre kleine Hand lag freiwillig auf seiner – ohne irgendeinen Grund. Dracos eigentliche Hand hatte sie nur berührt, um ihn zu _beruhigen._ Das wäre der einzige Grund gewesen. Wäre Draco in der Mysteriumsabteilung ruhig geblieben, hätte sie niemals seine Hand genommen... Blöder Potter!

„Hoffentlich. Hast du keine Angst?"

„Doch, und du?" Diese Aussage war entscheidend, denn dieses Mal sprach kein Harry-Potter-Imitat, sondern Draco selbst. Er hatte große Angst.

Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Konnte sie zugeben, dass sie Angst hatte, nachdem sie immer Stärke und Mut beweisen musste? „Ja, ich auch. Aber erzähl mir lieber von der Mission. Wie sieht sie aus? Ähnlich, wie mit den Horkruxen?" Sie gab ihre Angst zu, aber weiter darauf eingehen wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte vor Harry keine Schwäche zeigen, da es auch auf ihn Einfluss haben könnte.

„Ja, vielleicht. Vorausgesetzt, dass Malfoy uns in Ruhe lässt." Ein cleverer Schachzug, um auf sich zu lenken, vor allem, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie ihre damalige Reise aussah. Draco hatte das alles nicht wirklich verfolgt. Er hoffte nur, sie würde nicht das Interesse verlieren und von ihm erzählen.

„Ja", grinste Hermine, „sonst verwandeln wir ihn in ein Frettchen." Gerne würde sie Harry erzählen, wie Malfoy am Anfang des Schuljahres zu ihr war, was er von ihr verlangte, wie er sie im Zug überfiel. „Aber weißt du, er hat erwähnt, dass ihr im sechsten Schuljahr aufeinander gestoßen seid. Er erzählte, du wolltest ihn belauschen", fiel ihr plötzlich ein. Wenn Malfoy ihr schon nicht die Wahrheit sagen wollte, dann würde es Harry tun.

Oh, sie war so fies! „Er hat dir nichts erzählt, richtig? Er hat mir die Nase gebrochen, als ich ihn belauschen wollte. Ich habe mit meinem Umhang auf der Gepäckablage gewartet, ob ihm eine wichtige Information herausrutscht, aber nichts davon kam zur Sprache." Er sprach ohne Unterbrechung weiter. Sie hingegen hörte ihm gespannt zu und fiel ihm nicht einmal ins Wort - ganz anders bei Draco. Ihm wollte sie immer ins Wort fallen.

„Malfoy kann schon ein Arsch sein, oder? Ich meine, _wieso_ ist er so?", schnaufte Hermine und blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Sie wirkte nachdenklich und versuchte ernsthaft zu ergründen, was hinter Malfoys Intentionen, sowie seinem ganzen Verhalten steckte. Darüber, wieso Malfoy so war, wie er eben war und erst recht, was dazu geführt hatte.

Sie führte ihm die unmittelbare Wahrheit vor Augen. Ja, ihre Frage war berechtigt. Wieso war er so, wie er eben war? Gerne würde er ihr all das erklären, aber wie? Wie sollte er ihr in Potters Körper erklären, wieso er so war? Im Nachhinein konnte er schlecht darauf eingehen. Aber würde er ihr wirklich alles erzählen? Höchstwahrscheinlich schon, weil es ein so dringendes Bedürfnis für ihn war, endlich mit ihr zu sprechen – ohne Vorurteile und Streitigkeiten. Einfach ein Gespräch führen, das man in ihrem Alter eben führte. Vielleicht wusste sie auch eine Antwort darauf, weshalb er so war. „Ich weiß es nicht. Sag du es mir?"

„Schon komisch, dass wir hier sitzen und über Malfoy reden, statt über den morgigen Aufbruch. Was meinte Malfoy, als du ihn dazu _degradiert_ hast, mitzukommen und dein Helfer zu sein?" Hermine schmunzelte. Sie kannte Harry und wusste, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf setzte, dann würde er das auch bekommen – ähnlich wie Malfoy, stellte sie schockiert, aber auch innerlich lachend, fest. Malfoy war sicher _aus dem Häuschen._

„Er war nicht begeistert", grummelte Draco. Er war es immer noch nicht. „Und wieso ist Malfoy so?", wollte Draco noch immer wissen. Er war gespannt. Seine kurzzeitig grünen Augen stachen auf sie ein, während er auf ihre Erklärung wartete.

„Ich weiß nicht", gab sie ehrlich zu und zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Es kann an vielen Dingen liegen. Vielleicht hat er Probleme mit Pansy, mit Blaise oder mit Gregory? Angestaute Wut auf uns, auf seine Familie, auf Voldemort? Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Er war nicht gerade gesprächsbereit im Ministerium", grinste sie ihrem besten Freund entgegen.

„Du nennst die Slytherins beim Vornamen?", entfuhr es Draco erstaunt. Was zur Hölle? Jeder wurde mit dem Vornamen angesprochen, abgesehen von ihm?

Irritiert schaute sie zu Harry hinauf. „Schon immer, Harry." Skeptisch schaute sie ihm in seine grünen Augen, aber ihr fiel nichts auf. Vielleicht war es einfach nur die Nervosität, die in Harry schlummerte und endlich ausbrechen wollte. Schließlich gingen sie morgen auf die Jagd. Eine gefährliche Jagd, an deren Ende entweder Sterling oder... Voldemorts wartete. Zugleich wurden ihre Gedanken in die Vergangenheit geschleudert. In eine Zeit, die – wenngleich es um sie herum düster war – doch irgendwie schön war. „Hey", begann sie daraufhin feixend, „ich schneide dir aber nicht noch einmal die Haare, wenn unsere Reise länger dauert." Schmunzelnd beugte sie sich nach vorne, ehe ihre Hand durch die zerzausten Haare ihres Freundes glitt.

Sie schnitt Potter die Haare, als sie unterwegs waren? Merlin, plötzlich fand er Potters Frisur gar nicht mehr so schlimm, woraufhin er sich ebenfalls durch die schwarzen Haare strich. „Nein, musst du nicht." Er fühlte sich unwohl, da er wie ein Parasit in Grangers Privatsphäre eingedrungen war. Draco sah ein, dass er nicht derjenige war, der hierher gehörte. Er hatte gar nicht das Recht, hier zu sitzen und sie auszunutzen. Er saß hier, neben einem Mädchen, das ehrlich war, und er nutzte ihr Schicksal aus, wollte sie immer um sich haben, bedrängte sie und stellte Forderungen, bei denen selbst ihm schlecht wurde und obwohl er schon so viele schlimme Taten mit ansehen oder selbst ausführen musste, lernte er von all dem nichts und blieb weiterhin das Arschloch. Aber er durfte Granger keine Macht über ihn geben, das war zu gefährlich. „Denkst du, Malfoy macht uns Schwierigkeiten?" Nein, er würde keine Schwierigkeiten machen, außer Weasley reizte ihn. Dann könnte ihm eventuell die Hand ausrutschen, ansonsten wäre er harmlos und würde die Zeit, Granger zu beobachten, genießen. Und doch kam ihm jetzt ein Gedankenblitz. Was, wenn Granger Potter auf dieses Gespräch ansprach? _Das_ hatte er nämlich nicht bedacht, aber würde sie das? Er müsste es darauf ankommen lassen, da er ihr diese Erinnerung nicht nehmen wollte – wie bei Daphne in Madam Puddifoots Café. Er wollte ihr diese Erinnerung einfach lassen - völlig grundlos.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Wenn doch, wird er, wie schon erwähnt, einfach in ein Frettchen verwandelt und ich behalte ihn", zwinkerte Hermine ihm zu. Danach verfielen beiden in eisernes Schweigen, woraufhin sie sich ein Herz fasste. Schnaubend blickte sie zuerst auf ihre Hände, bevor sie seinen Blick suchte. „Du, Harry?"

„Ja?" Sein Blick wanderte sofort in ihr Gesicht. Gerade hatte er sich erst seinen Ärmel hinauf geschoben, um zu sehen, wie viel Zeit ihm noch blieb – noch satte dreißig Minuten.

Sollte sie Harry die Wahrheit sagen? Beide Wahrheiten? Zum ersten, dass Malfoy sie bedrängte und Zweitens, sie beide auf irgendeine unheimliche Art - nachdem sie zusammen gewürfelt wurden, um gemeinsam zu Arbeiten - zusammengeschweißt wurden? Und sie sich in seiner Nähe wohlfühlte? Malfoy würde sie das natürlich nicht sagen. Merlin bewahre, nein. „Malfoy ist irgendwie anders, weißt du?" Eindringlich sah sie Harry an, was ihr keinerlei Probleme bereitete, im Gegensatz zu Malfoy. In seiner Gegenwart fiel es ihr umso schwerer, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Inwiefern?", fragte Draco lauernd und beugte sich auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne. Seine Ohren waren gespitzt und sein Blick hing gebannt an ihren Lippen.

Noch nie hatte sie mit Harry über solche Dinge gesprochen; eher mit Ginny, aber sie wollte mit Harry reden – jetzt! „Malfoy hat mir gegenüber so merkwürdige Andeutungen gemacht."

Oh, sie hatte es Potter demzufolge wirklich nicht erzählt? „Wie?", bemerkte er und spielte äußerst überzeugend Verblüffung vor. Er stellte sich vor, wenn Potter tatsächlich die Wahrheit kennen würde. Potter würde sich in den Armlehnen des Stuhls festkrallen und das tat auch Draco. „Will.." Nein, Potter würde nicht _Sex_ sagen. Dafür war auch der Goldjunge zu anständig, zu comme il faut, zu menschenwürdig oder – wie Granger – zu prüde, weil er selbst es nicht kannte, oder weil Granger ein Mädchen war. Potter war in dieser Hinsicht schon immer sehr seltsam. Oh, wie Potter nur darauf reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste, mit wem die kleine Weasley zusammen war? „Will er dir näher kommen?", gluckste Draco und verzog seine Lippen.

Erschrocken schaute Hermine zu Harry und ihre Wangen verfärbten sich in ein tiefes Rot. „Ähm, nicht so direkt." Moment! Wieso nahm sie Malfoy jetzt in Schutz? Auch Harry sah sie so komisch an, als ob er wüsste, dass sie log. „Also, ich habe ihm meinen Standpunkt deutlich gemacht", versuchte sie sich beschämt zu retten. Es war schon seltsam, mit Harry darüber zu reden und kurz wollte sie, dass Ginny hier säße.

„Aha?" Ihren Standpunkt? Ja, sie sagte immer wieder nein, aber Draco wollte das nicht akzeptieren. Er wollte sie dennoch. Mit jedem nein, das sie äußerte, wollte er sie immer mehr und mehr – nicht mit Zwang, nein. Sie sollte schon von sich aus kommen und auch mit ihm verkehren wollen. „Was heißt das, Hermine?" Wow, ihren Namen laut auszusprechen war gar nicht so schwer, stellte er gedanklich fest.

„Halt mich für verrückt, weil ich dir das erzähle, aber -"

„Ja?", schoss es aus Draco gespannt heraus. Was kam jetzt? Was für eine Offenbarung? Dass sie ihn auch wollte, es aber nicht zugeben konnte? Wäre sie so verrückt und würde dieses Geheimnis Potter anvertrauen? Er hoffte nicht, denn es reichte schon, dass er ab morgen mit dem Narbengesicht ein Zelt teilen musste. Potter würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen, sofern er davon wüsste.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich keine Jungfrau mehr bin und ich glaube, das hat ihn abgeschreckt." Zwischen den verhängnisvollen Zeilen war Hermines Blick zur Seite gewandert – hinüber zu dem großen Fenster, wodurch sie am liebsten gesprungen wäre. Ihm das zu erzählen war gewagt. Darüber hinaus war Hermine erstaunt, Harry wirklich eine Teilwahrheit erzählt zu haben und der erwartete Ausbruch blieb ebenfalls aus, weshalb sie zu ihm zurück sah. Lag es daran, weil sie morgen an einem Strang ziehen mussten? Denn Harry saß ganz still auf seinem Stuhl, vielleicht ein wenig versteift, aber ansonsten nichts – kein Geschrei, keine unüberlegten Äußerungen, nichts.

Seine bebenden Lippen, sowie sein schlagendes Herz schienen die einzigen Organismen zu sein, die sich bewegten. Während sie verunsichert auf ihrem Bett saß, brach in Draco das Chaos aus. Das, was er verstanden hatte, war falsch. Jawohl. Seine Sinne spielten ihm einen Streich – so einfach war das und trotzdem krampfen sich seine Hände abermals in die Armlehnen. „Ach, wirklich?", sickerte die Frage durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Er musste es einfach nochmal hören. Draco musste sich rückversichern, um seinem Gehör die Chance zu geben, ihre Worte als Wahrheit zu realisieren und zu verarbeiten. Aber er könnte doch ausrasten. Er war Potter und Potter hasste Draco Malfoy. All seine angesammelte Wut könnte er jetzt auslassen – in dem Namen seines Intimfeinds. „Wieso... Wieso redet ihr... über so etwas?", presste Draco heraus. Seine Lungen waren so leer und es fiel ihm enorm schwer, sie mit frischer Luft zu füllen. Es war, als würde die Zufuhr zu seinen Lungen zugeschnürt werden - von Granger höchstpersönlich.

„I-ich glaube, wir mögen uns irgendwie. Verstehst du? Es klingt verrückt, oder? Malfoy und ich, _uns mögen_? Auch in meinen Ohren klingt das so surreal und utopisch, dass ich es eigentlich nicht aussprechen möchte, aber in der ganzen Zeit, in der wir nun zusammen gearbeitet haben, habe ich doch irgendwie hinter seine Maske blicken können – auch wenn er ständig versucht, seine wahren Eigenschaften zu verbergen. Mit Malfoy kann man -"

„Moment", unterbrach er sie forsch und fuchtelte wild mit seinen Armen. Für Draco eine äußerst ungewöhnliche Gestikulation, aber er war so aufgebracht. Sie belog ihn, weil er ihr die Wahrheit sagte, indem er ihr ganz deutlich zu verstehen gab, _was_ er von ihr wollte? Diese... Diese Frau belog ihn und baute darauf, sie könnte ihn anhand ihrer vorgetäuschten Defloration verschrecken? Sie war eine Jungfrau! „Du redest mit Malfoy über solche Dinge? Du magst ihn? Hermine, findest du das nicht ein wenig unkonventionell?" Merlin! Sagte er das gerade wirklich? Er warnte sie vor sich selbst, obwohl er nun wusste, dass sie ihn mochte und er ein leichtes Spiel mit ihr hätte? Wieso aber sträubte sich sein Inneres schon wieder dagegen, sie einfach auszunutzen? Warum erfuhr er jetzt davon? Einen Tag, bevor sie aufbrachen und er ihr nichts erklären konnte, weil Potter und Weasley um sie herumtänzeln würden. „Malfoy ist gefährlich!" Und es tat ihm weh, das zuzugeben... Mit diesen Worten würde er sie nur noch weiter von sich entfernen.

„Ich denke, Malfoy braucht Zeit. Er muss das Gefühl kennenlernen, dass er erwünscht, statt unerwünscht ist und ich glaube, wenn wir ihm dieses Gefühl -" Hermine starrte auf ihre Beine. Es fühlte sich keineswegs falsch an, Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber wieder wurde sie unterbrochen.

„Er würde niemals glauben, dass das ernst gemeint ist, wenn wir uns vernünftig mit ihm unterhalten", erwiderte Draco und richtete die Brille auf seiner Nase. Wie schaffte es Potter, mit diesem Teil zu leben? Ständig rutschte die Brille von seiner Nase und dabei trug er sie nicht einmal einen halben Tag, sondern nur für eine Stunde.

Belustigt packte Hermine ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn direkt in Harrys Gesicht. „Wie jedes Jahr, was? _Reparo!_ " Der Zauber landete präzise auf Harrys Brille und reparierte diese anstandslos, wie schon im ersten Schuljahr, als sie Harrys Brille von Schlieren und Kratzern befreite und dies jedes Jahr, am Anfang ihres neuen Schuljahres, wiederholte. Es war zu einer Art Tradition geworden.

Erleichtert, weil die Brille nun auch nicht mehr zwickte, schob er sie wieder in die richtige Position. „Danke. Ich werde ihn mir merken!" Das schlechte Gewissen fraß sich immer tiefer in Dracos Körper und seine Logik sagte ihm, dass das anatomisch gesehen nicht möglich sei, aber sein Empfinden sah das anders. Er spürte jeden Biss, den ihm sein Gewissen verpasste, aber was hätte er sonst tun sollen? Zu Kreuze kriechen und auf Blaise und Pansy hören sollen? Sich ändern, obwohl er das nicht wollte? Sie sollte ihn mögen wie er war, aber... das war der Punkt. Er war eben ein Arschloch und bewies das in Grangers Gegenwart viel zu oft, als dass sie über seine Art hinwegsehen könnte. Hätte er einen Fehler in seinem Leben begangen, wäre das etwas anderes, aber Draco war voller Fehler. Er tat nie etwas anderes, als Fehler zu machen, aus welchen er nie gelernt hatte. Und nun? Nun saß er in einer verdammten Zwickmühle. „Und du magst Malfoy? Wirklich? Also", er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, aber er nahm den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht. „Mag er dich auch?"

Oh, er wollte die Antwort jetzt wissen, aber sie schien zu überlegen. Abzuwägen, was sie sagen sollte oder wie sie es am besten darstellen konnte, denn offenbar verspürte sie das Bedürfnis zu reden. Sonst hätte sie ihm nicht schon _soviel_ erzählt.

„Ich weiß nicht. Malfoy ist nicht der Richtige, da er immer nur Mädchen ausnutzt." Sie war froh, dass sie das erkannte und ihr Hirn nicht vernebelt worden war von ihren _Gefühlen._

Richtig, er gehörte zu den Menschen, die die Gutmütigkeit anderer zu seinen Zwecken missbrauchte. Draco war kein feiner Kerl, er war weder höflich, noch zuvorkommend. Im Gegenteil. Er war stets der Typ gewesen, der Macht verkörperte, die er nie besaß. Er war ein Mitläufer – jemand, der nicht genügend Mut aufweisen konnte, sich gegen jemanden zu stellen, der ihm die Macht versprach, nach der er strebte, obwohl Draco wusste, dass er niemals Teil dieser Macht wäre.

„Und wenn er sich ändert?" Hinsichtlich seiner Gedanken, versuchte er ein wenig Sorge mit einzubringen. Dem entgegen musste er aber auch überzeugend klingen.

„Harry!", lachte Hermine, nachdem sie ihm scherzhaft gegen die Schulter geschlagen hatte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir über Malfoy reden und dann auch noch über so ein Thema!"

Aufgrund des Einwandes von Hermine kamen sie noch einmal auf das Thema zurück, welches morgen ihre Hauptsorge wäre. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen freute sich Draco sogar ein wenig, mit ihr unterwegs zu sein, wenngleich Potter und Weasley dabei wären. Dann müsste er sich einmal am Riemen reißen, aber das sollte doch zu bewältigen sein, oder? Ob er sich irrte und doch noch ausrasten würde, würde er die nächsten Tage erfahren, aber er hoffte einfach das Beste. Und Blaise, dieser schleimige Sack, dieser elende Frauenversteher, hatte also recht. Wenn Draco sich wirklich änderte, hätte er Chancen... Das entnahm er aus ihrer Verschwiegenheit, hinsichtlich seiner Frage. Er hätte Chancen, sie von sich zu überzeugen, in denen er ihr zeigte, dass er gar kein so schlechter Kerl war. Aber wollte Draco sich ändern? Wie sollte er das nach all den Jahren, in denen er durch Lucius' Erziehung gegangen war, bewerkstelligen? Er musste sich überlegen, was er wirklich wollte. Wollte er eine reelle Chance und ihr näher kommen, oder sie einfach nur einmal besitzen? Diese neuen Gedanken, die sich formten und ihm zeigten, wie es wäre, wenn sie und er... mehr als eine Nacht verbringen würden, waren beängstigend, da Draco nie eine tiefgründige Beziehung wollte.

„Aber was genau ist jetzt mit Malfoy?", begann Draco erneut. Noch zehn Minuten standen ihm zur Verfügung. Statt die volle Stunde sinnvoll zu nutzen, sprachen sie über die Mission, darüber, wohin es sie verschlagen würde und ob sie eine Chance hätten, den Horkrux zu zerstören. Draco selbst war ein minimaler Punkt, den sie nur kurzweilig angeschnitten hatten.

„Musst du nicht langsam los?", fragte Hermine stattdessen kichernd. Harry war so seltsam heute. Er ging oft auf Malfoy ein und hinterfragte seltsame Dinge. Ob das wirklich nur an der Nervosität lag? Oder dachte Harry, sie würde Malfoy nun besser kennen? Erhoffte sich ihr bester Freund Hoffnungen, dass sie ihm Tipps geben könnte, wie man am besten mit Malfoy umging? „Oder willst du hier sitzen bleiben, wenn Kingsley kommt?"

Ja, gleich würde er gehen, weil er musste. „Wie soll man zur selben Zeit an zwei Orten sein? Gleich bist du mich los."

„Hey", beschwerte sich Hermine lachend und warf ihre Beine zu Boden, ehe sie sich auf die Bettkante setzte. „Das hab ich zu dir und Ronald gesagt, als ich im dritten Schuljahr den Zeitumkehrer hatte. Erinnerst du dich noch daran? An Seidenschnabel?", bemerkte sie schmunzelnd, während sie an ihre Rettungsaktion dachte.

Sie hatte im dritten Jahr einen Zeitumkehrer? Was? Und wer war Seidenschnabel? Kurz grübelte er, bis es ihm einfiel. Das war dieses Untier, das ihn in Hagrids Unterricht angegriffen hatte, woran er... selbst Schuld war, angesichts seiner damaligen Provokation dem Geschöpf gegenüber. „Und im dritten Jahr hast du Malfoy geschlagen." Das hatte er über die Jahre nicht vergessen und gerne hätte er sie zur Strafe übers Knie gelegt.

„Das auch. Ob ich mich entschuldigen sollte?", fragte sie weniger ernst und verzog feixend ihren Mund. Anschließend legte sie ihre Hände auf ihren Knien ab und beugte sich zu Harry nach vorne. „Was meinst du? Du scheinst ja intensiv über ihn nachgedacht du haben." Noch immer thronte ein überschwängliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Als sie ihm so nahe kam, schluckte Draco, bevor er sich auf seinem Stuhl etwas nach hinten lehnte. „Nein, wo denkst du hin? Er hatte sie verdient!" Ja, natürlich dachte in den vergangenen Jahren öfter darüber nach und letztes Jahr war ihm klar geworden, dass er diese Ohrfeige verdient hatte. Er war grob, gemein und taktlos, was sich bis heute nicht geändert hatte, aber würde sie ihn heute ohrfeigen, würde er schneller reagieren und ihre Hand abfangen, ehe sie wieder einen roten Abdruck auf seiner Wange hinterlassen konnte.

Hermine hingegen erhob sich aus ihrem Bett und blieb vor Harry stehen. Unverzüglich war er ihr gefolgt, nachdem er ihren nächsten Schritt bemerkte. Allerdings war sie verunsichert, angesichts seiner Haltung, da er unschlüssig, sowie mit den Händen in seinen Hosentaschen, vor ihr stand. Womöglich war sie noch etwas konfus, weil sie sich von seinem Auftreten durcheinander bringen ließen, aber das war doch absurd, oder? Schließlich war der Mann, der vor ihr stand, ihr Harry. Ihr bester Freund neben Ron, mit dem sie schon soviel durchlebt hatte und sie fühlte sich viel befreiter, nachdem sie Harry sagen konnte, dass es irgendeine Verbindung zwischen Malfoy und ihr gab, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Anfangs hatte sie Angst, Harry würde es nicht verstehen – Ron würde es sicher nicht verstehen –, aber Harry war ganz anders als erwartet und das erfreute sie ungemein.

„Weißt du? Ich hatte zuerst Angst, dir von Malfoy zu erzählen", begann sie schüchtern und blickte auf seine vergrabenen Hände, nach denen sie selbstsicher griff und mit ihren verschloss. Anschließend sah sie lächelnd nach oben, während ihre Hände die seinen drückten. „Aber ich bin froh, dass ich es dir gesagt habe. Du bist mein bester Freund!" Vorsichtig entzog sie ihm ihre Hände und breitete ihre Arme aus, bevor sie ihn in eine innige Umarmung zog. Derweil maßregelte sich auch Hermine, betreffs ihrer Skepsis. Ja, ihre Bedenken waren hier fehl am Platz.

Augenblicklich versteifte sich Draco. Mit so einem Erfolg hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber er war auch _Harry Potter_ und nicht _Draco Malfoy_... Zwar freute er sich, Zeuge dieser Zweisamkeit zu sein, aber gerne hätte er diese Umarmung in seiner wahren Gestalt erhalten und nicht unter einem Deckmantel. Mit Bedacht befreite er sich und wich einen Schritt nach hinten aus. Es war ihm einfach zu viel geworden, weil er nicht Draco war, verdammt. Er wollte diese Umarmung wirklich genießen und konnte es nicht.

„Alles okay?", fragte sie belustigt und stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften. Ihr Krankenhemd kannte Draco nur zu gut. Wie oft musste er dieses schon tragen, wenn er mit Potter, während eines Quidditchspiels, zusammenstieß und hier gelandet war? Viel zu oft.

Ferner winkte Draco nur ab, als er zur Tür ging. Auch war seine Verabschiedung nicht gerade das beste Beispiel dafür, wie Potter es getan hätte, aber er wollte hier weg. Zum Abschluss wünschte er ihr eine gute Nacht und er war heilfroh, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war. Mit dem Rücken an das massive Holz gelehnt, dauerte es keine zehn Sekunden, bis er wieder sein Selbst erreichte. Er war wieder Draco Malfoy – gefangen in einer Gryffindoruniform, die er schnellstmöglich loswerden wollte.

Im Kerker entledigte er sich dieser Uniform und zog seine gewohnte Uniform an, ehe Blaise im Raum erschien und Draco tat den richtigen Schritt – wie schon in der Mysteriumsabteilung, als er sie Situation mit Granger nicht ausnutzte. Er ging auf Blaise zu und setzte sich. Er erzählte ihm von der Mission, die er morgen mit dem goldenen Trio antreten würde. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Blaise sein Handeln, im Hinblick auf den _Vielsaft-Trank_ , scharf kritisierte, so erschien ein freundliches Lächeln auf seinen Zügen, weil Draco sich öffnete und von sich aus erzählte, was er tun würde, um zur Sicherheit der Zaubereigesellschaft beizutragen.

„Und du hast das wirklich durchgezogen? Du weißt schon?", wollte Blaise wissen und nickte zu dem Topf, der vergessen in der Ecke stand. Das Gespräch war aufschlussreich, keine Frage, aber Draco durfte jetzt nicht denken, dass sein Handeln in Ordnung war.

„Ja, und ich bekam auch eine sehr nützliche Information." Draco sah den interessierten und neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck seines besten Freundes, aber dieses Wissen würde er nicht preisgeben, nur weil er einmal auf ihn zuging. Das war ein Wissen, das er nur mit Granger teilen wollte.

„Ich sehe schon, du willst es mir nicht verraten. Dann behalte dein kleines Geheimnis eben für dich." Blaise täuschte vor, beleidigt zu sein.

„Werde ich, Blaise. Werde ich. Und du wirst sehen, ich bekomme Granger. Sie gehört mir!", fügte er entschlossen hinzu. Gut gelaunt war er aufgestanden und begann damit, die restlichen Utensilien zu zerstören, die beweisen konnten, dass er Vielsaft-Trank gebraut hatte.

Verwundert beobachtete Blaise ihn. Diese Leier also? Fiel sein Freund aus Kindertagen jetzt wieder zwei Schritte zurück, nachdem er einen vorwärts gegangen war? Hoffentlich war es kein Fehler von Potter, Draco mitzunehmen. „Natürlich, Draco", gab Blaise sich geschlagen und beobachtete im weiteren Verlauf, wie Draco seine Reisetasche mit Kleidung befüllte – für die nächsten zwei Wochen.

 **XxX**

Gestern Abend wurden er, Potter und Weasley noch einmal ins Büro der Schulleiterin zitiert, um auch Draco alles zukommen zu lassen. Wenigstens wurde er nicht vor vollendende Tatsachen gestellt. Auch das Wiesel wurde offenbar von Potter zur Brust genommen, denn er saß teilnahmslos auf seinem Stuhl und horchte dem, was Potter und McGonagall zu sagen hatten.

Kurz warf er Draco einen bösen Blick zu. Das war aber auch alles, was Weasley ihm gestern Abend an Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ. Scheinbar rechnete _Ronald Weasley_ damit, dass Draco beleidigt wäre, wenn man ihn mit Ignoranz strafte, aber für dieses Verhalten war Draco eher dankbar. Was ihn stattdessen leicht verwirrte, war der Umstand, dass weder Potter, noch Weasley seinen Ausraster im Klassenzimmer gepetzt hatten, was womöglich dazu geführt hätte, ihr Vorhaben – nach Sterling und dem Horkrux zu suchen – vollständig abzublasen. Obwohl Draco es ungern zugab, aber er war Potter _dankbar_ , denn nur er schien zu wissen, wie man mit dem rothaarigen Nervtöter umzugehen hatte.

Und jetzt?

Nun stand er einen Tag später reisefertig vor dem Büro und wartete auf das goldene Trio, doch nur Potter erschien, woraufhin Dracos eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen wurde. Folglich warf er einen Blick hinter den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, aber niemand folgte ihm.

„Potter", begrüßte Draco ihn in seiner typischen Manier. „Ich hoffe, wir beide werden nicht alleine losziehen? So ganz ohne Stress, den ich mit Weasley sicherlich bekommen werde, kann ich auch nicht richtig aufblühen."

„Oh, Malfoy. Dir wird dein Lachen gleich vergehen", schimpfte Harry und ließ seinen alten, braunen Rucksack zu Boden fallen. Er stellte sich genau vor Draco und schaute zu ihm hinauf. Ein Detail, das ihn sehr störte. Malfoy könnte ihm problemlos auf den Kopf spucken, wenn er wollte.

Draco schlug sich daraufhin betroffen eine Hand vor seinen Mund. „Du willst doch nicht sagen, dass du getroffen bist? Willst du lieber hier bleiben?", stellte er seine provozierende Frage gehässig.

„Weißt du?", begann Harry überheblich. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du eine Bedrohung bist. Das habe ich in all den Jahren nie angezweifelt. Als ich dich jedoch in der Bibliothek sah, hatte ich meinen Beweis und ich überlegte, dir dennoch eine Chance zu geben. Dass du aber derartig gefährlich bist, hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten. Ich sollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, weil ich dich tatsächlich unterschätzt habe", witzelte Harry überhaupt nicht begeistert. Sein Blick, den er dem blonden Slytherin-Schönling darüber hinaus schenkte, war pures, grünes Gift.

„Daran zweifelst du? Wenn es nach mir ginge, müsstest du dich immer wieder vor mir verbeugen, Potter." Worauf wollte das Narbengesicht hinaus? Draco selbst konnte keinen ersichtlichen Grund feststellen und schmunzelte.

„Malfoy!", brüllte Harry, während seine Arme wild durch die Luft flogen. Inzwischen war auch sein Blick angriffslustiger geworden. „Kommst du vielleicht auf die Idee, dass deine Taten auffliegen könnten und du die Konsequenzen tragen müsstest?" Harrys Gesicht war so verzerrt und er dachte, er würde einen Krampf kriegen, aber das übersprang er, denn die Wut auf Malfoy überwog.

„Lass mich überlegen", verlangte Draco und tippte mit seinen Fingern gegen sein erhobenes Kinn. Nach wenigen Sekunden senkte er denk Blick zu Potter und ein ruchloses, schauderhaftes Grinsen spannte sich über seine Züge. „Nein, warum?" Das war Taktik. In seinem Innern sah es nämlich ganz anders aus und er befürchtete sehr wohl, dass er für sein Handeln irgendwann die Konsequenzen tragen müsste. Man wurde – früher oder später – doch immer von seinen Fehlern eingeholt, welche man nicht bereinigt hatte. Und Draco hatte nie einen Fehler eingeräumt, geschweige denn den Versuch gewagt, diesen Fehler zu beheben.

„Wie kommst du darauf, meine Identität zu klauen?", knurrte Harry und seine Augen funkelten hinter seinen Brillengläsern.

 _Scheiße!_ Sein Lachen war kurz davor, zu verschwinden, aber noch hielt Draco seine Fassade aufrecht. Zwar war Leugnen zwecklos, aber er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben. „Ich klaue deine Identität? Wie soll ich das angestellt haben? Hast du neben deinen tollen Fähigkeiten noch mehr, von denen ich wissen müsste? Vielleicht die Gabe, zwischen Lüge und Wahrheit zu differenzieren? Oder anhand eines Blickkontakts zu wissen, was richtig oder falsch ist? Erzähl mir mehr, Potter. Du erheiterst mich schon am frühen Morgen, da kann der restliche Tag nur besser werden."

In Harry knallte eine Sicherung durch, woraufhin er Malfoy am Kragen packte. „Hör auf damit! Ich weiß, dass du gestern Abend in meinem Körper bei Hermine warst", brummte er ihm ins Gesicht, nachdem seine Hände fester zupackten. „Denkst du, sie redet nur einmal über ein Thema mit mir und dann ist alles geklärt? Dein lächerliches, kleines Spiel, das du spielst, wird ein Ende haben."

 _Doppelte Scheiße!_ Nein, ihm war das nicht klar. Dass Granger den Drang verspürte, über alles zu reden, war ihm bewusst, dass sie jedoch ein Thema öfters thematisieren musste, das längst geklärt war, war ihm nicht bekannt. „Ich nehme an, es wird ein bitterböses Ende haben?", scherzte Draco, obwohl seine Selbstsicherheit rapide in den Keller gesunken war. Die Angst machte sich in ihm breit. „Lass mich raten: Du warst ganz der Held und hast das böse Spiel natürlich sofort aufgeklärt." Nun hoffte Draco auf Potters Inkompetenz und baute darauf, dass Potters mangelnde Intelligenz ihm zusätzlich in die Karten spielte.

„Ha! Hältst du mich für verrückt, Malfoy?", fragte Harry, in dessen Gesicht bereits pulsierende Schläfenadern zu erkennen waren.

Die ehrliche Antwort, seitens von Draco, wäre _ja_ gewesen, aber er verkniff sie sich. Er war in einer denkbar ungünstigen Situation, Potter zu reizen, und es kostete ihn eine Menge, seine Haltung zu bewahren. „Zuerst einmal", betonte der junge Slytherin genervt und schlug Potters Hände weg von seinem Körper. „Hast du mich nicht ständig anzufassen." Neben der Angst verspürte er auch die aufkeimende Wut; endlich. „Das geht mir gewaltig auf die Nerven. Behalte deine Hände bei dir, oder betatschte Weasley, aber nicht mich, verstanden?"

„Oder Hermine", fügte Harry bissig hinzu.

Das war ein Test! Ein verdammter Test, und Draco würde ihn bestehen. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Ich mag keine Jungfrauen. Sie kosten nur Zeit und man kann nichts mit ihnen anstellen. Der Kelch soll an mir vorbeigehen."

Harrys Hand hob sich und sein Blick war angewidert. Er musste die Augen schließen, um sie kurz darauf wieder zu öffnen, weil sich Bilder in seinen Gedanken formten, die Malfoy in den abstoßendsten Situationen zeigten. „Ich will das gar nicht wissen. Was ich will, ist, dass du dein Spiel beendest."

„Ohhh", kicherte Draco vergnügt, bevor er seine Arme überkreuzte. „Dafür, dass du es nicht wissen willst, scheint deine Phantasie doch sehr anregend zu sein."

„Bleib aus meinen Gedanken", fauchte Harry und war schockiert. _Malfoy beherrschte Legilimentik!_ Das war fatal. Wieso konnte Malfoy Legilimentik? Das... Das war kaum zu glauben, da Harry wusste, wie anstrengend es war, eben jene Fähigkeit zu erlernen. Er selbst hatte in Snapes Privatunterricht, den der Tränkemeister damals nur widerwillig gab, nie Fortschritte gezeigt. Allerdings würde er weder seinen Misserfolg erwähnen, noch Malfoy danach fragen, wer ihm Legilimentik beigebracht hatte.

„Gerne, dein prüdes Leben ist sowieso langweilig." Er wollte endlich wissen, worauf er sich einstellen musste, wenn Granger kam. Wusste sie etwa, dass er gestern an ihrem Bett saß? In Potters Körper?

„Darüber reden wir noch", drohte Harry und sammelte seinen Rucksack auf.

„Kann es kaum erwarten", amüsierte sich Draco und hatte seine Tasche ebenfalls geschultert. Legilimentik war eine praktische Anwendungsmethode, aber schon lange sah er nicht mehr in die Köpfe seiner Gegenüber – viel zu viel langweiliges Zeug hatte er sich schon ansehen müssen und darauf konnte er getrost verzichten. Es sei denn, man tat es bei den richtigen Leuten, ging ihm auf. „Wo sind eigentlich Granger und Weasley? Und wieso hast du ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt?", knüpfte er an das Gespräch an und musterte indessen Potters Tasche. Sie sah alt aus. Einige der Nähten waren bereits aufgesprungen, wohingegen seine Ledertasche im Vergleich glänzte und ihm verdeutlichte, wie weit Potter doch unter ihm stand. Ja... Draco war oberflächlich und achtete auf so etwas.

„Malfoy, was denkst du?", echauffierte sich Harry und wandte sich wieder um, um nachzusehen, ob jemand kam oder nicht.

„Ich denke, du hast ihr gar nichts gesagt. Stattdessen bist du hierher geeilt, damit Granger und Weasley nicht hören müssen, wie du versuchst, dich mit mir zu messen, aber kläglich daran scheiterst. Du hast mein kleines, im Übrigen perfektes Spiel mitgespielt, weil du einfach zu neugierig warst und wissen wolltest, worüber wir gesprochen haben. Tja, du bist nicht nur nervig, sondern auch blöd, denn statt mich auffliegen zu lassen, hast du mitgespielt und nun fehlt dir der entscheidende Nachweis, Granger zu beweisen, dass ich derjenige war, der gestern an ihrem Bett saß. Du hast dir selbst ins Fleisch geschnitten, Potter." Endlich hatte Draco wieder die Oberhand.

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm gegen den Kopf geschlagen. Er war fassungslos, angesichts der Hinterhältigkeit, für die sich Malfoy nicht zu schade war. „Du bist ein abartiger Mensch. Du bist -"

„Ja?", wartete Draco gespannt, aber es folgte nichts. „Sprachlos? Der mächtige Potter ist sprachlos?" Potter hatte nichts, aber rein gar nichts gegen ihn in der Hand. Er lieferte Draco die Antwort auf einem Silbertablett, indem sein Gesicht kalkweiß wurde. Granger wusste nichts. Besser konnte es gar nicht werden. „Viel mehr konntest du mir gar nicht entgegen kommen, Potter", ergänzte Draco verhasst. Anschließend steuerte auf seinen Feind aus Kindertagen zu und schlug ihm süffisant auf die Schulter.

„Du wirst ihr die Wahrheit sagen!", verlangte Harry, der sich währenddessen an den Schnallen seiner Tasche festhalten musste, um nicht völlig die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Nö!"

„Malfoy!"

„Potter?" Desinteressiert betrachtete Draco seine Nägel, nur um dem Goldjungen zu zeigen, wie wirkungslos seine Stimme war, die das Narbengesicht anscheinend extra tief und rau klingen lassen wollte.

„Entweder sagst du ihr die Wahrheit, oder -"

„Dann sagst du ihr die Wahrheit?" Draco fing an zu Lachen. Er ging leicht in die Knie und hielt sich die Hände vor seinen Schritt. „Hör auf, sonst mach ich mich noch nass vor Lachen."

„Wenn wir zurückkommen, sagst du ihr die Wahrheit. Ich habe ihr nur nichts gesagt, um sie auf unserer Reise nicht zu verunsichern und damit sie keine Angst vor dir haben muss." Harry war so unglaublich wütend auf sich selbst. Er hätte das Spiel nicht mitspielen dürfen, verflucht.

„Genau, Potter. Nur deswegen. Unterhalte dich mit der Wand und lass mich mit deinen geistreichen Ergüssen zufrieden." Draco wollte sich wegdrehen, doch Harry wirbelte ihn herum. „Hey!", knurrte er daraufhin und nun war Draco derjenige, der nach Potters Kragen packte und seinen Körper gegen die harte Wand drückte. „Was verstehst du unter _Fass mich nicht an_ nicht? Begriffsstutzig? Geh mir endlich von der Seite, bevor ich dir ernsthafte Schmerzen zufüge."

Ehe Harry antworten konnte, hörten beide, wie zwei Fußpaare – offenbar Hermine und Ron – die Stuften zum Schulleiterbüro erklommen, woraufhin Draco die Zähne bleckte und von Potter Abstand nahm.


	18. Malfoy vs Potter

**\- Kapitel achtzehn -**

 **Malfoy vs. Potter**

Pausenlos warf Potter ihm wütende Blicke zu, was Draco nicht sonderlich störte. Nein, er war es mittlerweile gewohnt und hätte sich viel mehr gewundert, wenn das Narbengesicht ihn angelächelt hätte. Was ihm jedoch missfiel, war, dass _Harry Potter_ zwischenzeitlich immer wieder seinen hässlichen, schwarzen Schopf zu Grangers Ohr neigte, um ihr irgendetwas - vermutlich etwas negatives über Draco - zuzuflüstern. Vergeblich versuchte der junge Slytherin, den Umstand zu ignorieren, doch egal wie oft er in eine andere Richtung sah, sobald sich Potters Kopf zu Granger drehte, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Die Pferde gingen mit ihm durch. Gerade, als McGonagall ihnen die Koordinaten gab, an denen Sterling sich überall aufgehalten hatte, platzte es aus ihm heraus. Die Hände, die an seiner Seite hingen, hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt, während er Potter entgegen keifte, dass er endlich zuhören oder direkt hier im Schloss bleiben sollte, sollte er keine ernsthaften Absichten haben und nur mitkommen, weil er das dringende Bedürfnis verspürte, Draco in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Oh ja, das Talent hatte er - Draco in den unmöglichsten, ungünstigsten Momenten zu reizen. Aber, und genau das zeigte ihm, richtig gehandelt zu haben, Potter hatte aufgehört. Selbst die ehemalige Verwandlungslehrerin war verblüfft gewesen, angesichts Dracos Aussetzer, allerdings ließ er diesen - zum Erstaunen aller - unkommentiert und fuhr ungerührt fort.

Die Direktorin gab ihnen Ratschläge, in der Hoffnung, ihre Nervosität kompensieren zu können. Ihr gefiel es nicht, ihre Schüler in eine _Schlacht_ zu schicken, die man humaner hätte lösen können. Doch das Kind war bereits in den Brunnen gefallen und die Menschen - die junge, sowie die ältere Generation - mussten wieder auf Harry Potter bauen.

Seufzend verabschiedete McGonagall ihre Schützlinge, die nicht länger in ihrer Obhut wären und kurz schien es, als wollte sich eine Träne aus ihren blassblauen Augen stehlen, aber sie war souverän genug, diese im richtigen Moment zu liquidieren. Gerne hätte sie auch einen Schritt nach vorne gewagt, um Harry in die Arme zu nehmen, doch diese Nähe konnte und durfte sie als Direktorin nicht zulassen - ganz gleich, wie lange sie den Jungen schon kannte. Stattdessen wünschte sie ihnen allen nur viel Glück, auf ihre professionelle Art und Weise. Auch für sie würde es schwer werden, das Schloss zu sichern und gleichzeitig darauf zu hoffen, dass wieder einmal ihre Schüler die Zauberwelt vor Unheil bewahrten. Auch das Praktikum wurde unverzüglich unterbrochen, weshalb man Susan und Anthony wieder in die regulären Unterrichtsstunden schicken konnte - alles war wie immer. Nun ja, fast alles, denn Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco würden losziehen, um einen gemeingefährlichen Menschen daran zu hindern, sowohl eine dritte Schreckensherrschaft auferstehen zu lassen, als auch Voldemort zu reanimieren.

Schnaubend stellte sich Harry, nachdem er McGonagall zunickte, neben Malfoy, warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu und hielt ihm seinen Arm entgegen. „Du hast die Ehre, mit _mir_ zu apparieren, Malfoy", begann Harry grinsend, während er dabei zusah, wie Hermine und Ron gemeinsam verschwanden. Harry hoffte - da er sich diese Schadenfreude gönnte -, dass Malfoy seelische Qualen erlitt, bezüglich des Umstandes, dass er mit ihm, dem _bösen Narbengesicht_ , apparieren musste. Ha, und Harry würde jeden, wirklich jeden störrischen Blick seitens seines ehemaligen Feindes genießen. „Mit Ron kann ich dich ja nicht apparieren lassen. Ich müsste Angst haben, dass du ihn _unabsichtlich_ ", betonte er zynisch, „zersplintern lässt."

„Du bist ja ein richtiger Witzbold, wenn dir dein Arsch auf Grundeis geht." Um seinen Ekel noch mehr zur Geltung zu bringen, beschloss Draco, seinen Arm angewidert Potter entgegen zu strecken, ehe er seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Aber eins noch vorneweg", fügte er grimmig hinzu. „Wenn du mich zersplintern lässt, aus Gründen, die mir nicht einfallen wollen, wird dir mehr als nur dein Arsch auf Grundeis gehen - das verspreche ich dir", zischte Draco, als er zu McGonagall sah, die ein letztes Stoßgebet gen Himmel schickte, bevor er in die erdrückende Enge, aufgrund des Apparieren, gesogen wurde.

„Malfoy!", schimpfte Harry, nachdem sie zehn Sekunden später am Boden - in einer fremden Umgebung - ankamen. Seinen braunen Rucksack warf er dieses Mal nicht zu Boden, da er innerlich an seine Contenance appellierte, was ihm mehr oder minder gelang. „Musst du, wenn du schon das letzte Wort haben willst, alles in eine Drohung verwandeln? Oder bist du auch in der Lage, dich vernünftig zu artikulieren?"

„Ob ich in der Lage bin?", bemerkte Draco herausfordernd.

„Ja!", entkam das einsilbige Wort entnervt aus Harrys Mund. „Oder bist du wirklich so durchtrieben und subjektiv?"

„Nett, dass dir das auffällt. In der Tat, ich bin wirklich – vor allem in deiner Gegenwart – stupide, aber ich muss mich deinem Niveau anpassen." Um zu zeigen, dass Potters Worte ihm sowas von egal waren, klopfte er sich imaginären Staub von seinem Reiseumhang.

„Hey!", brummte Harry, der anschließend auf den blonden Slytherin zuging, sich jedoch im letzten Moment zurückhielt und seinen Arm, welchen er auf Malfoys Schulter platzieren wollte, zurückzog. Stattdessen stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften. „Wer hat dir eigentlich Legilimentik beigebracht? Das ist ja keine Fähigkeit, die wir im Schloss lernen, oder irre ich mich?" Harry war zwar immer noch wütend auf Malfoy, weil dieser seine Identität gestohlen hatte, um an Hermine heranzukommen, aber er gab klein bei. Zumal er sowieso nicht darauf eingehen konnte, weil er Hermine keine Angst machen wollte. Verflucht, ja, er hätte sich seiner Neugier gestern Abend nicht beugen dürfen, als Hermine ihn auf das Treffen im Krankenflügel - das sie in Wirklichkeit mit Malfoy hatte - ansprach. Harry hätte ehrlich sein müssen. Er hätte Hermine sagen müssen, dass er nicht im Krankenflügel war, aber nein... Tat er nicht und nun saß er diesbezüglich zurecht in der Klemme.

„Ich habe Granger nicht einmal alles erzählt. Glaubst du, dass ich dann bei _dir_ den Anfang mache?", lachte Draco und lief an ihm vorbei. Wo waren eigentlich Granger und Weasley gelandet? Potter war sicher nicht an einen anderen Ort appariert. Oder hegte das Narbengesicht etwa die Hoffnung, Draco im Wald aussetzen zu können und sie waren doch wo anders gelandet? Das wäre ungemein witzig gewesen - ja, zum Totlachen. „Wieso konnten wir innerhalb von Hogwarts apparieren? Wieder eine deiner unbekannten Fähigkeiten, die du eben _einfach so_ kannst?", spottete er weiter, während er Ausschau nach Granger und – leider auch – Weasley hielt.

„Was soll ich sagen, Malfoy? Ich werde bei _dir_ nicht den Anfang machen, geschweige denn alles preisgeben", konterte Harry siegessicher, ehe er nun derjenige war, der aufrecht an Malfoy vorbei schritt und den Hügel ansteuerte. Schmunzelnd betrachtete er unterdessen den Boden und obwohl die Temperaturen noch im Normalbereich lagen, bildete sich bereits morgendlicher Tau, der sich friedlich über die Wiese legte, als wollte der Reif die Grashalme zudecken und wärmen.

Für diesen Satz hätte Potter, so befand Draco, einen Satz warme Ohren verdient. Schließlich wussten Granger und Weasley auch alles und waren sie nicht ein Team, zu dem Draco ebenfalls gehörte, wenn auch gezwungenermaßen? Somit war Potters Konter eher mangelhaft, statt brillant. Hämisch trottete er Potter nach und erblickte hinter dem Hügel, versteckt zwischen den dichten Bäumen, Granger und Weasley, die bereits das Zelt aufbauten. Er hätte von seinem Reinblüter-Glauben abbrechen können, aufgrund der _Behausung_ , die seine grauen Augen erblickten. In dieser Baracke sollte er hausen? „Ist das euer ernst?", stellte er die plumpe Frage, nachdem er die anderen zwei Gryffindors erreichte und unentwegt auf das Zelt starrte. Dracos Herz lag - wenn es die Situation zuließ - eben doch auf der Zunge.

Ron schnaufte nur. Er nahm sich vor, sich nicht provozieren zu lassen und widmete sich wieder dem Zeltaufbau. Harry war es, der Malfoy in seine Schranken wies. „Ist das dem feinen Herr nicht mondän und blaublütig genug? Entschuldige, dass wir kein fünf Sterne Hotel bewohnen." Er durfte nicht mehr sauer sein. Harry sollte sich auf Sterling und den Plan fokussieren. Das war seine erste Priorität. Im Anschluss spürte er Hermines Hand auf seiner Schulter, die beruhigend ihre Kreise zog. Malfoy konnte ein wirkliches Ekel sein, das sich kein einziges Mal von Harry in die Karten schauen ließ. Hinzu kam der Fakt, dass Harry - wenn er nach Hogwarts zurück käme - eine Glatze bekäme, weil er sich ständig die Haare wegen Malfoy raufen würde.

„Nun ja, wenn du mich so fragst", entgegnete Draco provozierend.

Bevor Harry Malfoys Worten etwas entgegensetzen konnte, hatte Hermine die Reißleine gezogen und sich zwischen die streitenden Männer gestellt. „Es reicht, Malfoy. Für uns alle ist das schon schwierig genug und es nützt nichts, wenn du jetzt Unruhe stiftest." Sie fühlte sich in der Gruppe verantwortlich. Sie sah sich in der _Pflicht,_ den Streit zu schlichten, da Ron sich heraushalten wollte. Allerdings waren beide Streithähne nicht kooperativ, geschweige denn dem jeweils anderen gegenüber kompromissbereit. Beide zeigten, wie infantil sie noch waren. Und das musste Hermine schleunigst unterbinden.

Ach, Draco bekam die alleinige Schuld zugeschoben, obwohl Potter mittendrin war? Pikiert verschränkte Draco seine Arme vor der Brust, ehedem er Granger dahingehend aufklären wollte, dass Potter ebenso zankte. „Aber -"

„Nein! Schluss!", erwiderte Hermine impulsiv.

„Er hat angefangen, Granger!", schnauzte Draco genervt.

„Und ich werde es beenden. Nimm deine Tasche und komm rein", fauchte Hermine gebieterisch, woraufhin sie im Zelt verschwand, ohne sich zu vergewissern, ob Malfoy ihr folgte.

„Was?", knurrte Draco abschließend und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, bevor er diese wütend in die Hüften stemmte. Sie gab ihm Befehle? _Sie?_ Sein Mund war geschlossen, seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie verzogen, während seine Zähne aufeinandergepresst wurden. Pah, ihre Dreistigkeit kannte scheinbar gar keine Grenzen. Ferner bemerkte er, nachdem sie grazil im Zelt verschwunden war, die schockierten Gesichter von Potter und Weasley, die ihre Arbeit unterbrachen und stocksteif in ihrer Position verharrten. Weasley hielt eine der vielen unzähligen Stangen in der Hand, während Potter - der mittlerweile den Aufbau des Zeltes übernahm - einen der Heringe hielt, die zur Sicherheit der Zeltseile dienten. „Was ist?", bellte Draco ihnen entgegen, als er an ihnen vorbei marschierte und die Zeltplane zur Seite feuerte, um ebenfalls im Zelt zu verschwinden.

„Nichts", erwiderte Harry prustend, obwohl Malfoy längst im Zelt war. Er hätte es nie geglaubt, wenn er nicht selbst Zeuge dieses bizarren Szenarios gewesen wäre. Malfoy hatte tatsächlich gehorcht... Das war kaum zu fassen.

„Hermine scheint ihn im Griff zu haben", munkelte Ron, der die nächste Stange vom Boden aufhob. „Vielleicht wird die Reise ja doch noch angenehm."

Rons Hoffnungen, dass Malfoy einmal kein Arsch wäre, müsste man im Keim ersticken. Ächzend wischte Harry sich den Schweiß von seiner Stirn – nicht vor Erschöpfung, sondern weil Malfoy ein _nervenaufreibendes Kind_ war, das ihm den letzten Nerv raubte. „Freu dich nicht zu früh", warnte er seinen besten Freund.

 **XxX**

Die Mitte des Zeltes hatte Draco schnell erreicht, doch hielt er inne, als ihm die unscheinbare Größe bewusst wurde. Das Zelt war so groß, dass die Plane von einigen Holzbalken gestützt werden musste. Die Innenräume waren mit dem nötigsten ausgestattet - eben wie eine Wohnung. Auf der Mitte eines Tisches entdeckte er sogar vier kleine Petroleumlampen. Zwar hatte Draco schon von solch magischen Zelten - die man außerhalb des Wohnraumes von Hand aufbauen musste - gehört, aber Lucius wagte nie den Versuch, mit Draco zelten zu gehen. Alleine der Gedanke, dass er und Lucius campen würden, war befremdlich. Im Grunde genommen war das hier sein erstes Zelten – mit Granger. Dass Potter und Weasley - die beiden Störfaktoren - mit von der Partie waren, verdrängte er. Derweil war er den Geräuschen gefolgt, welche ihn in eine kleine Küche führten. Wortlos lehnte er seine Schulter gegen einen der Holzbalken, er überkreuzte die Arme und beobachtete Granger, wie sie eifrig die Küchenzeile säuberte.

„Räum die Teller ein", reglementierte die junge Gryffindor bissig. Allerdings konnte sie nicht sehen, dass seine Felle davon schwammen, angesichts ihrer Anordnung.

Verblüfft löste er die Verschränkung seiner Arme, die folglich zur Seite sanken. Wie konnte sie das gespürt haben? Fein, sie hatte demzufolge auch eine perfekte Wahrnehmung, wie Draco, was ihm schlussendlich egal sein konnte. Aber ihre Befehle ihm gegenüber, sollte sie schnell abstellen, da ihm _das_ nicht so egal war. Er war schließlich nicht Potter oder Weasley, die alles kommentarlos zur Kenntnis nahmen.

Zügig hatte er zu ihr und ihrem Körper aufgeschlossen. Er schnappte rasch nach ihrem Handgelenk, nachdem er nah genug an sie herangetreten war, und drehte den dazugehörigen Arm auf ihren Rücken. Hermine sog zischend die Luft ein, während ihre freie Hand sich auf der Arbeitsplatte abstützte und der Lappe geräuschvoll in die Spüle gefallen war. „Lass los!", befahl sie herrisch, doch alles, was sie verspürte, war, wie Malfoy ihren Arm weiter ihren Rücken hinauf schob.

„Granger, sag mir eins." Draco wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht. Parallel dazu, begrub er seine Nasenspitze - die unweigerlich von ihrem angenehmen Duft umhüllt wurde - in ihren Haaren. „ _Woher_ nimmst du diesen plötzlich Mut?"

Ihre linke Hand krallte sich immer mehr in die spärliche Arbeitsplatte. Der Schmerz trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen, zugleich konnte sie auch das Blut in ihren Adern rauschen hören.

„Glaubst du, Potter kann dir anhand seiner Anwesenheit Sicherheit bieten? Wenn ja, siehst du ja, _wie viel_ Sicherheit er dir gibt. Schließlich stehe _ich_ hinter dir und halte deinen Arm auf deinem Rücken gefangen, und spätestens jetzt", flüsterte er und schob ihren Arm einen weiteren Millimeter höher, darauf achtend, sie nicht zu verletzen, „solltest du ihn rufen." Er gab nicht nach. Oh nein. Sie jedoch auch nicht. Sie rief auch nicht nach Potter. „Enttäusche mich nicht, Granger. Ruf Potter!", hauchte er und streifte währenddessen mit seinen Lippen sanft ihr Ohr. Zur Absicherung, dass Granger nicht die Flucht ergreifen konnte, wanderte seine andere Hand über ihre Taille, ehe seine Finger auf ihrem flachen Bauch zur Ruhe kamen. Angesichts der Konstellation war es daher nicht zu vermeiden, dass Dracos Körpermitte gegen ihre bebende Hülle stieß. Grundgütiger, das machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Hermine würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, bevor sie seinen _Vorschlag_ beherzigte! Er wollte doch nur sehen, wie schwach sie war, aber darauf konnte er lange warten. Würde sie nach Harry rufen, würde sie dieser blonden Schlange ihr Unvermögen auf einem Silbertablett kredenzen. Nein, Malfoy sollte nicht denken, dass sie sich ihm unterwarf. Das hatte sie noch nie getan und sie würde es auch weiterhin so handhaben. „Und glaubst du, dass du irgendeine Macht über mich hättest?" Tapfer blinzelte sie ihre Tränen weg, da sie ihr die Sicht nahmen.

„Ich denke schon, ja. Oder deutest du diese Situation, in der du dich gerade befindest, falsch? Übe ich, in diesem Moment, keine Macht über dich aus?" Die Nähe zu ihrem Körper war erdrückend. Es war, als wollte er, aber konnte nicht. Er müsste nur ihre Hose nach unten zerren... Es wäre ein so einfaches Spiel und doch hielt ihn was ab. Sein Gewissen? Das auch, aber er wollte sie nicht verletzen oder zwingen. „Wenn du mich verarschst, Granger, dann gnade dir Merlin. Wenn du es wagen solltest, dich je wieder einem anderen Mann zu nähern, dann wirst du mich erst richtig kennenlernen", drohte er und ließ abrupt ihren Arm los. Draco würde sie immer wieder daran erinnern, bis sie die Worte verinnerlicht hätte. Er würde, was dieses Spiel betraf, nicht müde werden und sie immer und immer wieder daran erinnern. Er meinte seine Worte genauso, wie er sie aussprach. Er wollte keinen anderen Mann an ihrer Seite sehen und das hatte sie zu akzeptieren - so lange, bis er über sie hinweg war und sie endlich gehabt hätte, denn jetzt war er sich sicher, dass sie rein und unbefleckt war. So gerne würde er dieses Wissen mit ihr teilen, sie damit aufziehen und sie für ihren Ungehorsam auf der Arbeitsplatte nehmen, aber er konnte sich zusammenreißen.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?" Zermürbt wischte ihre Hand die übrig gebliebenen Tränen weg. Anschließend drehte sie ihren Körper, dicht gefolgt von ihrer Hand, die zum Schlag ausholte.

„Untersteh dich!", knurrte Draco und fing gekonnt ihre Hand ab. Abermals presste er sie mithilfe seines Körpers gegen die Arbeitsplatte, womit es ihr nicht möglich war, zu fliehen. Er fühlte, wie seine Sicherungen durchbrannten. Er war kurz davor, sich restlos zu vergessen. Alles, was sie bisher im Ministerium erlebt hatten, rückte in den Hintergrund. Viel wichtiger war, dass sie ihn schlagen wollte, nachdem er ihr Schmerzen zufügte – verständlich, dass sie wütend war. Er war auch wütend. „Du hast mich einmal geschlagen. Ein zweites Mal passiert das nicht mehr!", fuhr er nahtlos fort und zog sie in einer fließenden Bewegung zu sich heran, was ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen schien. Dieses Mädchen, das er begehrte, in seinen Armen zu halten, war ein kurioses Gefühl. Aber eben jenes Gefühl war es, welches die Wut überwog und Draco half, sich zu besinnen. „Und jetzt, nachdem wir das geklärt haben, helfe ich dir, die Teller einzuräumen", fügte er jovial hinzu und beendete somit den Disput. Gleichzeitig strich sein Daumen über ihre feuchte Wange. Ja, sie sollte daraus ihre Lehre ziehen, denn Draco entschied, wann Schluss war - nicht sie.

„Hör auf damit", verlangte Hermine und entriss sich aus seiner Umarmung. Aber selbst diese Auseinandersetzung reichte nicht aus, um etwas menschenwürdiges in ihm zu finden. Nein, Hermine war davon überzeugt, dass Malfoy zum Wohl seines Rufes handelte. Er wollte furcheinflössend sein, aber ähnlich wie Harry, versuchte auch Hermine, etwas Schönes in ihm hervorzubringen.

„Wieso?", quittierte er seine Frage lächelnd, und erkannte, was sie meinte, woraufhin er zum Holzbalken marschierte - der die verschiedenen Räume voneinander trennte - und zum Zelteingang spähte. „Niemand zu sehen!", informierte er sie hämisch. „Deine Angst, dass Potter und Weasley uns sehen, kannst du getrost von dir schieben."

„Uns sehen? _Wobei?_ "

„ _Wie wir uns gegenseitig an unseren Zehen spielen?_ Herrgott, Granger, sonst bist du auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Wieso fällt es dir in meiner Gegenwart so schwer, dein überragendes Gehirn anzustrengen? Mache ich dich doch nervös?" Wie Potter ihn wohl ansehen würde, wenn er ihn dabei ertappte, wie der böse Malfoy seine heilige Granger anfasste? Voller Hass, voller Abscheu, sämtliche Aversionen würde Potter in diesen einen Blick legen, ha ha. Kopfschüttelnd kehrte er dem Zelteingang den Rücken, bevor er zurückging und vor Granger stehen blieb. Doch statt ihn anzusehen, neigte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, was Draco schon wieder aus der Fassung brachte. War er tatsächlich so abstoßend? Behutsam griff seine Hand nach ihrem Kinn, wodurch er sie zwang, ihn endlich anzusehen. Er versuchte, sie mit seinem mahnenden Blick zu locken, sie dazu zu treiben, aus Wut zu antworten, aber sie bezog keine Position, woraufhin er sie mit einem sardonischen Lächeln aus seinem Griff entließ.

Daraufhin schnappte sie sich keuchend den Lappen und wischte die Platte, sowie den Esstisch sauber - als wäre nichts gewesen. Im Anschluss holte sie aus ihrer Perlenhandtasche – die sie schon während ihrer ersten Jagd dabei hatte – frische Bettwäsche und zauberte diese wieder in ihre Originalgröße zurück.

„Ich glaube ja, dass Sterling sich seine Haare absichtlich blond zauberte. Er weiß einfach, wie gut die Malfoys mit blonden Haaren aussehen und natürlich musstest du darauf anspringen", philosophierte Draco, während er brav die Teller, die Gläser, vier Teetassen und das Besteck in die richtigen Schränke einsortierte. Er verrichtete zum ersten Mal Arbeit und er fühlte sich keine Sekunde schlecht dabei.

„Hier!", erwiderte Hermine und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit. Sie räumte Töpfe und Pfannen in die Schränke, ehe sie den Herd inspizierte.

Grinsend blickte er in seine Arme hinab. Sie hatte ihm seine Bettwäsche in die Arme gedrückt. Ob er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte? Und wie kam sie bitte an die Bettwäsche der Slytherins? Vermutlich hatte sie ehrfürchtig einen Elfen darum gebeten. „Sag doch gleich, dass ich unser Bett beziehen soll."

„Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass Harry mit dir unter derselben Decke schlafen möchte", entgegnete Hermine gackernd.

Augenblicklich gefror Dracos Lachen. Er hielt an, weil er gerade in eines der Zimmer gehen wollte. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um. Sie stand, in sicherer Entfernung, gefasst in der Küche, stützte ihre Hand auf dem Tisch ab und grinste mokant. Er sollte mit Potter... in einem Zimmer schlafen? Mit Potter denselben Raum teilen? Oh nein! „Das Zelt hat nur zwei Zimmer und Weasley wird kaum bei dir schlafen", replizierte Draco drohend, um sie daran zu erinnern, was er ihr vor wenigen Minuten klar und deutlich sagte. Wiederholen wollte Draco sich nur ungern.

„Nun, dann musst du dir mit Harry _und_ Ronald das Bett teilen", kicherte Hermine. Sie konnte wieder das vertraute Verhalten, wie zuvor im Ministerium, spüren. Unglaublich. Vor wenigen Augenblicken wollte sie ihn schlagen und nun alberten sie wieder? Viel mehr alberte Hermine. Malfoy gefiel die Situation überhaupt nicht, aber sie wusste, er konnte es fühlen, dass sie nur scherzte. Und dieses seltsame Gefühl, diese ständigen Schwankungen waren so... ungewohnt und es beflügelte sie.

„Nein? Ich teile mein Bett höchstens mit dir, aber nicht mit zwei Vollidioten. Ich ziehe in dein Zimmer!", stellte Draco entschlossen klar und marschierte zur Küche zurück, wo er ihre - wohlgemerkt pinke - Bettwäsche schnappte, die ebenfalls auf dem Tisch lag, und in einem der beiden Zimmer verschwand.

Gespannt wartete sie auf der Stelle. Gleich würde er zurückkommen. „Übernimm dich nicht beim Betten machen", rief sie ihm hinterher und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie würde warten, bis er die Bettdecken bezogen hatte, danach würde sie seine Bettwäsche in das Zimmer von Harry und Ron zaubern.

„Ich weiß meinen Zauberstab einzusetzen", rief er zurück. In dem Zimmer, in welchem Draco stand, waren zwei Feldbetten aufgestellt. Demnach waren in dem anderen Zimmer auch zwei Betten. Selbstverständlich suchte er das zweite Zimmer auf, nachdem er mühselig die Decken bezogen hatte, denn irgendetwas war hier falsch. Wenn Granger, wie sie behauptete, alleine schlief, dann mussten in einem Zimmer drei Betten und in dem anderen Raum ein Bett stehen.

Seine Worte klangen bedrohlich und sie schüchterten Hermine tatsächlich ein wenig ein... Es klang, als würde er sie mit seinem Stab zwingen wollen, ihm näher zu kommen und würde er ihr Böses wollen, könnte er problemlos einen _Imperius_ heraufbeschwören, um sie gefügig zu machen... Täte er das, wäre sie... sie wäre ihm ausgeliefert. Hermine unterschätzte Malfoys Magie gewiss nicht mehr. Sie zweifelte sogar daran, sich seinem _Imperio_ widersetzen zu können.

„Granger!"

Mürrisch erschien sie neben ihm. Sein Tonfall erweckte den Anschein, dass er etwas entdeckt hatte, das ihn nicht begeisterte. „Ja, euer Hochwohlgeboren?"

„Hier steht nur _ein_ Bett! In dem anderen stehen zwei und ich glaube, ich liege nicht falsch, wenn ich behaupte, dass ein Bett fehlt. Außer du willst wirklich, dass wir beide unter derselben Decke und im selben Bett schlafen." Dracos Finger zeigte unnötigerweise auf das einzige Bett, das im Raum stand.

„Gut kombiniert, _Doktor Watson._ Du kannst rechnen und verfügst über räumliches Vorstellungsvermögen. Das ist eine Leistung, die ich zu würdigen weiß."

„Doktor Watson?" Genervt schaute er zu ihr und betrachtete ihr Profil. Was sollte das denn wieder heißen? Draco wusste, dass ein Doktor etwas ähnliches wie ein Heiler war. Was hatte ein Doktor mit der Zimmeraufteilung zu tun? Tja, dieser Zusammenhang erschloss sich ihm nicht.

„Doktor Watson ist der Chronist in _Sherlock Holmes._ Eine Muggelgeschichte, die von Arthur Conan Doyle geschrieben wurde. Du solltest sie lesen, dann verstehst du, was ich meine."

„Wozu?", fragte er. Und was zum Teufel war ein _Chronist?_ „Wenn du es mir innerhalb von zehn Sekunden erklären könntest?" Sie standen im Zimmer und auch Draco wusste nicht, was sie nun tun sollten. Die Zimmer waren nur spärlich eingerichtet. Zwei Schränke, sowie eine Kommode _schmückten_ die Zimmer. „Wieso sind nur drei Betten hier? Wie du festgestellt hast, kann ich rechnen. Schläft Weasley auf dem Boden, wie er es auch im Fuchsbau tut?"

„Ron schläft nicht -" Sie unterbrach sich selbst. Wieso ging sie auf seine Sticheleien überhaupt ein? Sie stand doch darüber und war nichts anders von ihm gewohnt. Nur, weil sie ihn irgendwie mochte, hieß das nicht, dass er sich auch geändert hatte. Und so gerne sie ihre seltsamen Gefühle ausschalten würde, Hermine war nicht in der Lage, diese per Knopfdruck abzustellen, wenngleich derjenige, dem diese Gefühle galten, ein Idiot war. „Wir werden im Wechsel Nachtwache halten. Ergo, haben wir nur drei Betten mitgenommen. Klingt einleuchtend, oder?"

„Wie schön."

„Trotzdem wirst du nicht in meinem Zimmer schlafen", presste Hermine hervor, während sich ihre Fingerspitzen in ihrer grauen Strickjacke festkrallten.

„Abwarten", antwortete Draco gelassen. „So könnte ich immerhin auf dich aufpassen, wenn mal wieder etwas schief läuft", ergänzte er zwinkernd.

„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen! Das Zimmer, in dem ein Bett steht, gehört mir", beanstandete Hermine gekränkt, obwohl sie beleidigt klingen wollte.

„Sah in der Mysteriumsabteilung aber nicht danach aus. Und ja, bevor du es erwähnst, ich bin auch in visuellen Dingen unantastbar."

Hermine wollte kontern, ihm Paroli bieten. Sie musste ihm endlich beweisen, dass sie durchaus im Stande war, sich zu verteidigen, aber sie wurde unterbrochen, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte.

„Ich werde mit Malfoy die erste Wache übernehmen, damit er sich besser heute, statt morgen eingewöhnt", ertönte Harrys Stimme hinter ihnen. Viel bekam er nicht mit, außer, dass sie sich über die Zimmeraufteilung zu unterhalten schienen.

„Du nimmst das alles ziemlich ernst, kann das sein?", stichelte Draco, als er zurück in die Küche gehen wollte. Weasley stand stumm neben Potter und spielte den treuen Hund, der Potter auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte.

„Du anscheinend auch. Sonst wärst du nicht hier, richtig?", fauchte Harry und ging ihm nach.

„Falsch", antwortete er prompt. Und Potter war wohl Dracos Hund, der ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen wollte. Wie lustig. „Du wolltest mich mitnehmen. Das ist ein himmelweiter Unterschied." In der Küche angekommen, entdeckte er die Teekanne und sah hinein, aber sie war leer und er selbst wollte keinen Tee aufsetzen. „Aber weißt du was, Potter? Mach dich mal nützlich und setz Tee auf." Nur wenn er dem Goldjungen zeigte, dass er keine Angst vor ihm hatte, hätte er schlussendlich auch Chancen, Potter daran zu hindern, lästige Bemerkungen zu machen, bezüglich Dracos Vielsaft-Tranks.

Verdutzt blieb Harry stehen. Er sollte ihm... _Was?_ „Du treibst mich noch in den Selbstmord, Malfoy!", bellte er und raufte sich seine schwarzen Haare. Nun hätte er Malfoy _gerne freiwillig_ eines seiner Haare angeboten, als er einen Büschel schwarzer Haare in den Händen hielt, aber das war ja nicht mehr nötig. „Kannst du einmal kein Arschloch sein? Oder ist das zu anstrengend?"

Oh, er könnte ihn in den Selbstmord treiben? Zu schade, dass man Draco diese wichtige Information so lange vorenthielt, sonst hätte er erwartungsgemäß gehandelt. „Ah, ich bin das Arschloch? Potter, _dein_ Betragen ist beklagenswert und spiegelt das desaströse Sinnbild kindlicher Unterhaltungen mit einem Schwang Peinlichkeit wider. Und das alles in Einheit mit stromlosen Humor. Kompliment, Narbengesicht. Ich habe mich selten besser unterhalten gefühlt. Bitte mach weiter", schoss Draco zurück.

„Harry ist kein Arschloch", mischte sich Ron ein, nachdem er es für angebracht hielt, seinen Mund nicht länger zu halten.

„Und immer wenn man denkt, es geht nicht dümmer, kommst du um die Ecke, Weasley. Erstaunlich! Du hast darin echt Talent." Draco untermalte seine Aussage mit spöttischen Gestiken, bevor er sich abwandte und die drei Gryffindors stehen ließ. Diese ständigen Diskussionen forderten ihren Tribut, zweifelsohne. Müde durchquerte er den Raum und setzte sich ins Vorzelt. Er zog seinen Stab und zauberte eine kleine Flamme in eines der Einmachgläser, die im Vorzelt standen. Dann würde er eben schon eine _Vormittagswache_ übernehmen, wenn er schon dazu verdonnert war, heute Nacht mit Potter hier zu sitzen.

 **XxX**

Draco wusste nichts. Er wusste nicht, ob sie Schutzzauber heraufbeschworen hatten. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr genau, wo sie waren und wo sie suchen sollten. Alles war vergessen und Draco fragte sich, ob sich der Aufwand überhaupt lohnte? Was er wusste, war, dass sie morgen früh ihre Suche begannen – auch Draco, der dem goldenen, ausgeschlafenen Trio vermutlich mit müden Augen hinterhertrotten würde. Zusätzlich konnte er hören, wie sie drinnen saßen und diskutierten. Auch Draco war ein beliebtes Thema ihrer Konsultation, da er des Öfteren seinen Namen vernahm.

Weitere zehn Minuten waren vergangen, in denen Draco nichts getan hatte, außer nach draußen zu blicken und den natürlichen Waldgeräuschen zu lauschen. Seinen Hintern würde er sich wund sitzen, ja. Das wars dann aber auch schon.

„Hier." Unangekündigt erschient Harry, der sich ungefragt neben Malfoy auf den Boden setzte. Des Weiteren hielt Harry ihm einen Teller Suppe entgegen. „Nimm endlich. Du wirst dich damit zufrieden geben müssen."

Tonlos nahm Draco den Teller, aber statt sich über die Brühe herzumachen, stellte er ihn wider Erwarten neben sich. Grummelnd zupfte er seinen Umhang zurecht. Die Kordel, mit der sein Umhang zusammengehalten wurde, zog er ebenfalls fester. Es war eine nervige Angewohnheit, den Umhang ständig so zu legen, dass sein Körper verhüllt war, aber es verlieh ihm Sicherheit.

„Ich will dich nicht zwangsernähren müssen. Verstehst du das?"

Draco war nicht nach Reden zumute; schon gar nicht mit Potter. „Können wir nicht einfach unsere Wache halten, während du deinen Mund hältst? Das musst selbst du schaffen." Kraftlos, obwohl er kaum etwas getan hatte, massierten seine Finger seine pulsierenden Schläfen, in der Hoffnung, die anbahnenden Kopfschmerzen aufhalten zu können. „Ich werds einfach später essen."

„Wenn man redet, vergeht die Zeit schneller. Ich habe darin Erfahrung", wagte Harry erneut einen Versuch und tat es ihm gleich, indem er seinen Umhang enger um sich schlang. Er wusste nicht, wieso er Malfoy die Chance einräumte, obwohl dieser sämtliche Optionen verspielt hatte, aber er wollte sie ihm einfach geben. Sowohl Harrys Art, als auch sein Denken verlangten einfach, dass er Malfoy eine weitere Chance gewährte. Darüber hinaus vergaß er allerdings nicht, dass ihm seine Gutmütigkeit vielleicht irgendwann zum Verhängnis werden konnte, vor allem, weil er schon einmal für die Malfoys ausgesagt hatte und man konnte eindrucksvoll sehen, dass Malfoy es nicht zu schätzen wusste. Andererseits dachte er aber, dass Malfoy kein schlechter Mensch sein konnte, egal, wie sehr er das nach außen zu tragen versuchte. Ja, irgendwo - in den Tiefen seiner tristen Gedanken - musste das Zentrum seiner Menschlichkeit sitzen, sonst wäre Malfoy doch gar nicht erst mit ihnen gekommen, oder?

„Habt ihr Schutzzauber?" Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Zeltplane und ignorierte den abstoßenden Geruch, der von der Plane ausging. Er wollte gar nicht fragen, woher das Zelt stammte. So wie es roch, vermutlich aus dem letzten Loch des Fuchsbaus - muffig, verschimmelt, nach Erde, nach allem abfälligen, was Draco in den Sinn kam.

„Du Fuchs!", erwiderte Harrys schnipsend. „Keine Sorge, wir reisen nicht zum ersten Mal und ja, wir haben sämtliche Schutzzauber angewandt."

 _„Absolute latens!"_ , flüsterte Draco, ehe sein Stab unter seinem Umhang verschwand. „Praktisch, wenn man beide Seiten kennt, was?"

Beeindruckt rückte Harry seine Brille gerade. „Was war das für ein Spruch?" Konnte er tatsächlich etwas von Malfoy lernen?

Potter wollte also wirklich mit ihm sprechen, oder ihn viel mehr nerven. Wenn er die wenigen Tage hier überleben wollte, musste er sich beugen, kooperieren und sich an gewisse Regeln halten; was beinhaltete, sich ab und an mit Potter zu unterhalten und sich abzusprechen. Jedoch würde er sich niemals unterwerfen. Diese einfachen Kriterien mussten doch zu schaffen sein. Ansonsten sah Draco kaum Chancen, dieses Desaster mit einem guten Ende zu versehen. „Ein Spruch, den Todesser konzipiert haben, um sich zu verstecken. Eigentlich ist es nur eine Paarung aus _Repello muggeltum_ und _Salvio Hexia._ Simpel, aber nur Todesser kennen diesen Spruch, was uns einen Vorteil verschafft, sollte Sterling das Unmögliche schaffen und Todesser rekrutieren. Todesser gehen wohl kaum davon aus, dass wir ihre Sprüche kennen. So hell sind die, die überlebt haben, auch wieder nicht." Gedanklich schlug sich Draco gegen die Stirn. Das hieß ja, dass Draco ebenfalls dumm war, oder?

„Glaubst du, es kommt so weit? Aber er müsste nach Askaban, um die Überlebenden zu befreien", ergänzte Harry fast ängstlich. Es war ungewohnt, aber Harry verspürte Angst.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Voldemort konnte Lucius doch auch befreien." Auf Sirius' Flucht ging Draco nicht ein. Er wusste, Sirius Black war ein Cousin seiner Mutter, sowie der Patenonkel von Potter. Indessen hatte Draco mithilfe seines Zauberstabes mehrere Kreise in die Erde gezeichnet und er bemerkte gar nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verflog, wenn man miteinander sprach. „Sag mir, wieso hast du all das auf dich genommen? Wieso hast du den Status _des Auserwählten_ akzeptiert? Muss ganz schön anstrengend sein, wenn ich an gewisse Zeitungsartikel zurückdenke." Dracos Augen waren geschlossen, weil er nachdenken und zeitgleich Potter zuhören wollte. Außerdem wollte Potter doch reden, also konnte Draco auch ungeniert nachfragen. Hinzu kam, dass er schon so oft in den Slytherin-Kerkern darüber nachgedacht hatte und er diese nervigen Gedanken gerne mit befriedigenden Antworten gefüttert hätte.

„Du hast sicher von der Prophezeiung gehört. Die, die Voldemort und mich betroffen hat."

„Ja, ich habe von der Prophezeiung gehört, die Lucius - dumm wie er war - fallen ließ." Granger sprach diese Prophezeiung auch schon einmal an. Wieso musste er immer wieder an Lucius erinnert werden?

„Im sechsten Schuljahr wurde mir klar, _was_ ich tun musste, um Voldemort zu vernichten. Ich entschied mich, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, aber nicht, weil die Prophezeiung es verlangte, sondern weil ich denjenigen besiegen wollte, der soviel Leid und Schrecken über magische und nichtmagische Menschen gebracht hatte." Das entsprach der Wahrheit. Harry selbst ging es nie um den Ruhm.

„Philanthropie ist eine so ätzende Eigenschaft, Potter. Du siehst ja, wie es dir gedankt wurde." Wie konnte Potter das nur gewollt haben? Er rettete vermutlich die ganze Welt und die Zeitungen taten nichts anderes, als über ihn herzuziehen.

„Ist Narzissmus etwa eine bessere Eigenschaft?" Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Malfoy dachte also wirklich, es wäre falsch, Zivilcourage zu zeigen? Harry würde immer wieder so handeln, wie er gerade hier unter Beweis stellte. Schließlich saß er mit Malfoy hier und wollte der Welt helfen.

„Ich bin gerne ein Narzisst, falls du das wissen willst. Das erspart mir bittere Enttäuschungen."

Mitleidig schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Es geht mir um keinen einzigen Dank. Dann müsste ich auch auf deinen Dank bestehen", erklärte Harry bedächtig. „Ich möchte nur nicht, dass die Menschen leiden, obwohl ich es verhindern kann. Ich kann nicht einfach zusehen, wie alles schlechte sich über die Welt legt."

„Tatsächlich?" Was Potter sagte, stimmte. Nie hatte er Dracos Dank eingefordert und das, obwohl er Potter mehrere _Dankeschöns_ schuldig war.

Harry nickte. Er erklärte Malfoy sogar, was genau in der Prophezeiung gesprochen wurde. Er berichtete ihm sogar davon, dass, als die Prophezeiung gesprochen wurde, Snape erwischt wurde, als er den Wortlaut belauschen wollte. Selbst der Orden des Phönix kam zur Sprache und mit Erstaunen stellte Harry fest, dass Malfoy ihn ausreden ließ. Sie schnitten auch das Thema an, ob Sterling das Versteck, an welchem Voldemort vergraben wurde, gefunden haben könnte, aber davon gingen sie nicht aus. Sie müssten optimistisch, aber auch realistisch denken. Allerdings war das ein Ritt auf Messers Schneide.

„Also hat der dunkle Lord dich nur gekennzeichnet, weil er selbst dich auserwählt hatte, als er dich umbringen wollte? Er selbst war dafür verantwortlich, dich als ebenbürtig zu kennzeichnen? Gott, wie dämlich. Er hat nicht nur geschlampt, als er willkürlich Horkruxe herstellte, sondern auch noch sein eigenes Todesurteil unterzeichnet."

„Malfoy!", kam es entrüstete aus Harrys Mund. „Nur diesem - wie du ihn nennst - Fehler verdanken wir es, dass ich Voldemort besiegen konnte! Auch Neville kam in Betracht, weil er einen Tag vor mir geboren wurde und doch hat Voldemort mich, ein Halbblut dem Reinblut vorgezogen."

Nun ja, wirklich besiegt hatte er den dunklen Lord nicht. Schließlich existierte noch ein Horkrux. „Mit Longbottom wären wir nicht so glimpflich aus dieser Sache gekommen", gestand Draco und machte Potter somit inoffiziell ein Kompliment. Der Goldknabe war anders und vielleicht war er wirklich der Auserwählte. Vielleicht konnte nur Potter die Welt retten. Als er damals Zeuge wurde, wie Potter in der großen Halle gegen den dunklen Lord kämpfte, war er beeindruckt. Selbst als Potter Draco aus dem Raum der Wünsche gerettet hatte, war Draco zutiefst dankbar. Im Raum der Wünsche sah der eingebildete Draco Malfoy nämlich zum ersten Mal dem Tod ins Auge. Er hatte die knochigen, kalten Hände des Todes bereits auf seinen Schultern gespürt. Draco hatte damals panische Angst, als er und Goyle von den Flammen - die Crabbe heraufbeschwor und später darin umkam - eingekesselt wurden und keinen Ausweg mehr sahen. Sie schlossen mit ihrem Leben ab, bis Potter kam und ihn rettete. Der Junge, der überlebte, gab ihm die Chance, die der junge Slytherin nicht verdiente und doch handelte Potter selbstlos – mehrmals, obwohl er Draco kannte! Auch dank Potters Aussage blieb ihm der Aufenthalt in Askaban erspart. „Was die Sache mit dem Halbblut angeht, ist meine Theorie folgende: Der dunkle Lord war ebenfalls ein Halbblut und ich schätze, er hat dich und die Zuneigung deiner Eltern dir gegenüber einfach unterschätzt. Hinzu kommt, dass der dunkle Lord dir einige seiner Fähigkeiten - zu der auch Parsel gehörte - übertragen hatte, als er dir diese Narbe verpasste." Das Wort _Liebe_ ersetzte er durch _Zuneigung_ , da es in Dracos Ohren unlogisch klang, wenn er das L-Wort benutzt hätte.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Was genau? Es klingt nur logisch. Außerdem habe ich dank Granger einiges über Horkruxe erfahren. Ebenso von deiner Lebensgeschichte – bedauerlicherweise", entgegnete Draco. „Dass der dunkle Lord ein Halbblut war, wussten nur die Todesser aus dem engsten Kreis und selbst dort wussten es nicht einmal alle. In den letzten Jahren", fuhr er schluckend fort, „hatte Lucius Nachforschungen in die Wege geleitet. Im vierten Schuljahr, als du auf dem Friedhof gelandet warst, sah mein Vater den Namen, der auf dem Grabstein stand. Das war Lucius' Anlass, maßgebliche Schritte einzuleiten. Mein Vater wusste vorher auch nichts über den Status des dunklen Lords, aber Lucius war schon immer neurotisch und paranoid." Das schlimmste war, dass der dunkle Lord eben genau diese Menschen, wie Draco selbst einer war, vernichten wollte. Dem Schlangengesicht war es nicht mehr wichtig, wen er tötete. Er wollte Blut fließen sehen - ob muggelstämmig, halb- oder reinblütig.

„Lucius hat an seinem Meister gezweifelt?", fragte Harry spitz und eine Prise Unglaube schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Nein, nur nachgeforscht – reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme", korrigierte Draco lakonisch. „Weißt du, was mich wirklich fuchst? Dass du den Todesfluch zweimal überlebt hast. Als ich dich auf Hagrids Armen sah, dachte ich nie, dass du den Todesfluch zum zweiten Mal über dich hast ergehen lassen müssen. Ich dachte, der dunkle Lord wollte die Kämpfer auf Hogwarts mit dieser Nachricht, und der Tatsache, wie du leblos in Hagrids Armen liegst, verunsichern. Ich war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass er dich nur gelähmt hatte. Aber heute weiß ich es besser. Jetzt bin ich definitiv schlauer."

Harry wunderte sich nicht, bezüglich des Umstandes, dass Malfoy immer wieder _der dunkle Lord_ sagte. Für Malfoy musste es unglaublich schwer sein, all die Ideale, mit denen er genährt und großgezogen wurde, über Bord zu werfen und anzuerkennen, dass diese falsch waren. „Ich war Voldemorts siebter Horkrux. Natürlich unwissentlich."

„Das steht nicht zur Debatte. Ich weiß das! Wieso sollte er auch einen Horkrux erschaffen, den er Jahre später zerstören will, oder viel eher zerstören muss? Das wäre vermessen und paradox, aber gut, er hat dich auch als ebenbürtig ihm gegenüber gekennzeichnet. Wer bin ich schon, um über die Psyche des Schlangengesichts zu urteilen?"

„Bist du noch sehr wütend auf deine Mutter?"

„Wenn ich nein sage, würde ich indirekt zugeben, dass ich mit _Potter-der-nicht-sterben-will_ und dessen Daseinsberechtigung glücklich bin. Es würde bedeuten, dass ich dich gerne in meiner Nähe habe. Deshalb gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit: Ja, ich bin immer noch sauer auf Narzissa."

„Sie tat es deinetwegen, Malfoy. Wieso bist du so undankbar?", erkundigte sich Harry martialisch. Narzissa erinnerte ihn an seine Mutter. Seine Mutter hatte genauso gehandelt. Auch Lily wollte ihren Sohn in Sicherheit wissen. „Meine Mutter ist für mich gestorben und -"

„Und _was_ , Potter?", unterbrach Draco ihn barsch. „Deine Doppelmoral kannst du dir in die Haare schmieren. Sei einmal kein Heuchler, der versucht, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden. Wie dankst du denn dem Opfer deiner Mutter? Schließlich sitzt du doch hier und bringst dich wissentlich in Gefahr. Ja, du suchst die Gefahr und willst alle Menschen schützen, aber das kannst du nicht. Du bist derjenige, der das Opfer seiner Mutter mit Füßen tritt, weil du hier sitzt und auf Selbstmord-Tour bist. Und im Gegensatz zu dir, kenne ich meinen Platz und du solltest deinen auch endlich kennen!", schimpfte er weiter und warf Potter einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. „Deine Moralkeule ist unangebracht. Du willst, dass ich meiner Mutter dankbar bin? Wozu? Soll ich irgendetwas fingieren? Oder soll ich ihr - in deinem Namen - dankbar sein, weil sie eigentlich deinem Willen nachkam und alle unsere Ideale, an die selbst meine Mutter glaubte, verraten hat?" Den Zahn hatte er Potter aber jetzt gezogen, oder? Granger wäre sicher beeindruckt, wenn sie dieses Sprichwort aus Dracos Mund gehört hätte. Schließlich waren ihre Eltern doch Heiler für Zähne.

Harry war baff. Er nahm Harry den Wind aus den Segeln. „Malfoy, alles was ich sagen will, ist -"

„Dass ich meiner Mutter vor Dankbarkeit die Hände und Füße küssen soll, ja. Ich verstehe, aber Narzissa ist nicht wie deine Mutter, klar? Narzissa tat das nur, weil sie ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Weil sie zuließ, dass ich in diesen Krieg gezwungen wurde - von meinem Vater, der auf seine Familie spuckte und unfähig war, seine Familie zu schützen. Narzissa handelte aus Eigennutz und wollte nur ihr Gewissen bereinigen. Sie hätte nachts nicht mehr schlafen können, wenn sie mit dem Wissen hätte leben müssen, dass ich aufgrund ihrer Feigheit gestorben wäre, weil sie zu feige war, sich gegen Lucius zu erheben. Das war der einzige Grund, Potter! Deine Mutter handelte aus ganz anderen Beweggründen." Welche Beweggründe Lily Potter hatte, wollte Draco eigentlich nicht wissen und irgendwie kannte er die Gründe doch, denn er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Lily Potter aus Liebe zu ihrem Sohn starb.

„Und der unbrechbare Schwur mit Snape?", fragte Harry und zog jetzt ebenfalls mit seinem Zauberstab Kreise in den weichen Sand. „War das auch nur, um das Gewissen deiner Mutter zu besänftigen?"

Langsam hob Draco seinen Kopf. Sein Blick wanderte schleppend zu Potter, aber als er in dessen Gesicht sah, legte er all den Hass, den er dem goldenen Trio jemals gegenüber empfand, in diesen Blick. „Will ich wissen, _woher_ du davon weißt? Wäre ja utopisch, wenn du von diesen Gegebenheiten mal zufällig erfahren hättest. Du weißt ja in der Regel immer alles einfach nur so."

„Nicht nur dein sechstes Jahr war turbulent. Auch meins, und ich habe dich zufällig mit Snape belauschen können - nichts besonderes und ganze ohne Mystik. Nachdem man dich auf Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier erwischt hatte und Snape dich nach draußen begleitete, konnte ich die Vorwürfe von Snape ziemlich deutlich hören."

„Lauschen tust du also auch noch, aber das ist der erste Satz, der dich menschlich erscheinen lässt", spottete Draco und nahm den Teller Suppe zu sich auf den Schoss. „Wer hat gekocht?"

„Ron. Untersuche lieber deinen Teller nach Gift, denn du denkst doch, dass er dich vergiften will, richtig?" Harry konnte sich sein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als Malfoy seine Oberlippe angewidert nach oben zog. „War ein Scherz. Hermine hat gekocht."

So sah es auch aus. Egal, wie hübsch er sie fand, oder treffender wäre, wie anziehend er sie fand. Eins stand außer Frage: Sie konnte wohl nicht kochen, aber das musste sie auch nicht können. Draco hatte Hauselfen... Nur für den Fall...

Und wenn man vom Teufel sprach. Just in dem Moment erschien Hermine hinter den beiden unterschiedlichen Männern.

„Wir gehen jetzt schlafen", flüsterte Hermine den beiden zu.

Der blonde Schopf ruckte zuerst herum. Er sah, wie sie in ihr Zimmer ging und Weasley das andere Zimmer aufsuchte. Erleichtert drehte er seinen Kopf zurück, bis er Potters nervigen Blick bemerkte, der unnötigerweise noch von einem dämlichen Grinsen begleitet wurde.

„Was?", zischte Draco, als er die mittlerweile kalte Suppe löffelte und auf Potters Antwort wartete. Hatten sie etwa so lange gesprochen? Verging die Zeit so schnell, wenn man sich unterhielt? Ja, scheinbar, denn draußen breitete sich die Abenddämmerung aus, ohne, dass es Draco aufgefallen war. Himmel! Potter hatte recht.

„Hm, korrigiere mich, aber kann es sein, dass du Hermine gern hast? Nicht, dass ich das toleriere, aber es ist ja ihre Sache und du lässt dir von mir sowieso nichts sagen." Weiter wollte sich Harry nicht aus dem Fenster lehnen.

Oh! Nein, er würde nicht mit ihm darüber reden. Er war schon genug gesunken und unterhielt sich mit Potter. Lieber hätte er mit Granger gesprochen. Potter dagegen war nur sein Äquivalent zu einer unwichtigen und nervtötenden Hausaufgabe für Geschichte der Zauberei, die Professor Binns sowieso nicht interessierte, da er den ganzen Unterricht ununterbrochen geredet hatte, Meldungen der Schüler stets ignorierte und Draco immer damit zu kämpfen hatte, nicht einzuschlafen. Sein _Ohnegleichen_ in diesem Fach konnte er sich auch nie erklären, aber vermutlich bekam jeder ein _Ohnegleichen_ in diesem unnötigen Fach. „Exakt, ich lasse mir von dir gar nichts sagen. Ich wünsche dir eine unangenehme und kalte Nacht, Narbengesicht." Draco lehnte sich gegen die Plane, neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, so dass er Potter nicht sah und schloss seine Augen.

„Oh, habe ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen? Jetzt bleib wach, Malfoy. Wir müssen aufpassen!" Er wollte seine Hand ausstrecken und Malfoy rütteln.

„Denk nicht mal dran!", warnte Draco ihn, ohne ihn anzusehen. Allerdings genügten Potters Bewegungen, aus denen Draco schlussfolgern konnte, dass das heldenhafte, ehrenwerte Narbengesicht ihn schon wieder berühren wollte. „Hoffentlich fallen dir deine hässlichen Augen zu, wenn wir morgen unterwegs sind."

„Gleichfalls", grinste Harry und legte seine Hände hinter seinen Kopf, um diesen zu stützen und besser Ausschau zu halten. Harry hatte Zeit. Zwar verlief das Gespräch nicht wirklich souverän, aber Harry würde sicher noch einige Möglichkeiten bekommen. Er würde Malfoy wieder darauf ansprechen, nur nicht heute Nacht, denn Malfoy beachtete ihn nicht weiter und schien nach zehn Minuten fest zu schlafen. Die nachfolgenden Stunden verliefen ruhig und Malfoy hatte Recht - Harry wäre morgen früh ziemlich müde und müsste mehrere Tassen Kaffee trinken.


	19. Die Nadel im Heuhaufen

****\- Kapitel neunzehn -****

 ** **Die Nadel im Heuhaufen****

Die Suche der vier jungen Hogwarts-Schüler gestaltete sich zu einer trostlosen Mission, dessen Ende nicht abzusehen war. Niemand der Anwesenden wusste, wohin die Reise führte. Keiner von ihnen konnte abwägen, wann sie einen entscheidenden Hinweis finden würden. Ihre Nachforschungen kamen der berüchtigten Nadel im Heuhaufen gleich, was sich zusätzlich auf die Empfindungen der unterschiedlichen Charaktere auszuwirken schien. Während Draco wieder einmal mit Potter _Seit-an-Seit_ apparierte, weil dieser die genauen Koordinaten kannte, war Hermine unterdessen mit Ron appariert. Und wieder wussten alle Bescheid - alle, bis auf Draco, dem man die Standorte partout nicht mitteilen wollte, aus Gründen, die dem jungen Slytherin schleierhaft waren. Er vermutete, dass Potter ihn für seine Art, hinsichtlich der vergangenen Tage, leiden lassen wollte. Nun, Lucius' Abkömmling war es recht, denn so wurde er weitestgehend in Ruhe gelassen, weshalb er sich nur, wenn es nötig war, mit Potter auf eine Niveau-Stufe stellen musste.

Die letzten Tage hatten sie überwiegend in ihrer Behausung gesessen, sie wechselten sich mit der Nachtwache ab und schmiedeten tagsüber Pläne, ehe sie das Zelt verließen. Lustig dagegen war - und Draco musste wirklich darüber lachen -, dass Potter stets versuchte, die Zeiten der Nachtwache dementsprechend einzuteilen, dass Draco nicht die Gelegenheit bekäme, eine einzige Wache mit Hermine zu halten. Es war fast niedlich, Potters Bemühungen zuzusehen, denn im Grunde wusste auch der Goldjunge, dass Draco - wenn er nur wollte - immer eine Gelegenheit finden würde. Erschreckend jedoch war der Umstand, dass das blitznarbige Etwas von Dracos bizarrer Anziehung, die Granger auf ihn ausübte, Wind bekommen hatte. Das war weniger hilfreich, aber das würde nichts an seinen Absichten ändern.

Seit zehn Tage waren sie unterwegs und die Tage zogen sich schleppend dahin. Die Chancen, etwas brauchbares zu entdecken, sanken immens gen Boden. Die Orte, die die Schüler der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgesucht hatten, boten ihnen keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt darüber, _ob_ und _wann_ Sterling hier gewesen sein sollte, geschweige denn, was genau er in den Ortschaften zu suchen hatte. Nein, sie bauten stattdessen auf Kingsleys Äußerungen, die er Potter jeden Abend mitteilte. Sie verließen sich auf die Lokalisierung des Zauberstabes, aber konnte nicht jede verdammte Magie umgangen werden? War es nicht möglich, unentdeckt zu bleiben, wenn man nicht gefunden werden wollte? Schließlich war Draco selbst ein Meister geworden, was das Verbergen anbelangte. Aber nein, Dracos Mutmaßungen wollte man in der gryffindor'schen Umgebung per se nicht hören oder ernst nehmen, da sie scheinbar dem kollektiven Interesse nicht dienten.

Gestern waren sie ergebnislos aus der Grafschaft Devon, in der Nähe von Plymouth, zu ihrem Zeltplatz zurückgekehrt. Heute suchten sie ihr Glück in Yorkshire, in der Nähe von Leeds. Zwei Stunden zuvor befanden sie sich noch in Sheffield. Ihr nächstes Ziel war, weiter nach Bridlington vorzudringen - eine Küstenstadt, die von wenigen Zaubererfamilien bewohnt wurde. Dieses Hin und Her würde Draco noch mehr irritieren und womöglich zu nichts führen, da die Pläne des goldenen Trios unüberlegt waren. Denn schon bald wüsste die rechte Hand nicht mehr, was die Linke tat und das schien Sterlings Plan zu sein. Der Sohn des dunklen Lords hatte innerhalb von zwei Tagen seine Standorte radikal geändert. Wozu? Zwischen den Ortschaften Plymouth und Bridlington lagen 350 Meilen, aber wieso dieser anhaltende Standortwechsel? Sollte das verwirrend sein? Wusste Robin Sterling, dass man ihn suchte? Dienten diese Ortswechsel zur Ablenkung? Erhoffte Sterling sich hiervon mehr Zeit? Wenn dies zutreffen würde, war Sterling gar nicht so dumm, wie Draco angenommen hatte. Immerhin konnten sie den Nachkommen des dunklen Lords noch nicht Dingfest machen, wenngleich sein Zauberstab auf der ganzen Welt verfolgt werden konnte. Und laut Kingsley besaß Sterling nach wie vor seinen eigenen Stab, da die konfiszierten Zauberstäbe ehemaliger Todesser allesamt und vollständig in einer Kammer des Ministeriums _ruhten._

Bei Merlin, es war zum Mäuse melken, wenn man im Dunkeln gelassen wurde. In einer Dunkelheit, in der man sich so schlecht zurechtfand, weil man versuchte, der Helligkeit nachzulaufen. Einfangen ließ sich Sterling nämlich nicht und seinen Zauberstab würde er auch nicht hergeben oder zurücklassen, da das die mächtigste Waffe eines Zauberers war. Zwar schickte Kingsley jeden Abend einen Patronus, in welchen er die neuen Standorte von Sterling offenbarte, aber das waren eben auch jene Zeiten, die Draco und den anderen fehlte. Bis sie die Standorte aufgesucht und überprüft hatten, war der Gesuchte längst über alle Berge. Verdammter Drachenmist. Sie mussten anders vorgehen und das schien auch der Zaubereiminister eingesehen zu haben, denn kurioserweise erreichte ein Patronus die vier Sucher in Sheffield - mitten in der Fußgängerzone, woraufhin Potter improvisieren musste. Heimlich hatte der Goldjunge eine Taschenlampe heraufbeschworen, bevor er hinzufügte, dass ihm gerade ein erstaunliches Lichtspiel eingefallen wäre, das er dringend üben müsste, ehe er es vergaß.

Die Muggel waren so borniert und glaubten Potter jedes Wort. Sie fraßen Potter aus der Hand, ohne irgendetwas in Frage zu stellen. Anschließend hatten sich die Muggel um Harry versammelt, sie verlangten weitere Lichtspiele, die der Auserwählte mühevoll und dank Hermines Hilfe einigermaßen meisterte, denn das Lichtspiel war ein schlechter Bluff gewesen. Allerdings war der Vorwand besser, als überhaupt nichts zu sagen.

Draco hatte angeekelt weggesehen, angesichts dieser Farce. Er fand es erschreckend, wie leicht man Muggel beeinflussen und manipulieren konnte. Statt das Unmögliche zu hinterfragen, glaubten sie, Potter würde ihnen einen Trick vorführen, für dessen Resultat es eine einfache Erklärung gab. Ha, wie lächerlich. Muggel schienen nicht an Zauberei zu glauben, worauf der Malfoy-Erbe gerne geplatzt wäre. Wenn Muggel wüssten... Draco könnte sie mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes in folgsame Marionetten verwandeln und der Drops wäre gelutscht gewesen. Und während es in seinem Innern brodelte, war den meisten Passanten nichts besseres eingefallen, als zu jubeln. Sie klatschen, lobten Potters _Kunst_ , gefolgt von neugierigen Fragen, wie es denn zu schaffen wäre, beispielsweise eine Taschenlampe aus dem Nichts heraufzubeschwören. Dann hatte es noch die Sorte Nicht-Magier gegeben, die Potters Spiel durchschauen wollten und ihn verspotteten, ihn als Lump, Gaukler, Landstreicher und Betrüger betitelten. Obwohl die Worte dem Goldjungen gewidmet waren und Draco dem gerne zugestimmt hätte, verspürte er Zorn in sich. Grenzenlose Wut, aufgrund dessen, dass Muggel pauschal etwas kritisierten, was sie nicht kannten.

Grundgütiger! Plötzlich fielen ihm Grangers Worte ein und Draco musste erkennen, dass das, was Granger damals äußerte, der Wahrheit entsprach. Ferner resümierte er einen bestimmten Satz, der ihm zu Denken gab: „ _Malfoy, es reicht! Versuch nicht, mit mir über Politik zu sprechen. Du bist unfreundlich, du hast keinerlei Kompetenz, welche dir gestatten könnte, dieses Thema überhaupt anzuschneiden. Darüber hinaus bist du ein Xenophobiker, der sich gegenüber ‚Fremden' ein negativ konnotiertes Fremdbild geschaffen hat."_

Das waren ihre Worte und es stimmte. Draco hatte sich ein Bild erschaffen, welches daraus entstand, weil er sich jahrelang von Idealen blenden ließ. Er selbst war das beste Beispiel, bezüglich der Verallgemeinerung. Das, was die Muggel taten - Zauberei als Humbug abzustempeln -, war dasselbe, was Draco tat; Vorurteile gegenüber Muggeln zu haben. Genau das wurde ihm gerade klar, als er an die Muggel in Sheffield dachte. War das zu fassen? Sie waren überhaupt nicht anders als Draco. Im Gegenteil. Beide Seiten hatten Klischees entwickelt und traten sich intolerant gegenüber. War es Angst, die beide Parteien befallen hatte? Konnte das der Grund sein? Angst? Aber... Draco hatte doch niemals Angst, oder? Diese Selbstreflexion, in der man sich selbst objektivierte, war erschreckend.

„Malfoy, komm! Wir müssen weiter", rief Harry herüber, nachdem er sah, dass Malfoy stehen geblieben war und seine Hände in den blonden, zerzausten Haaren verschwanden.

Dank seines Mechanismus, der funktionieren musste, bewegten sich seine Füße, die er über die Pflastersteine schleifte. Gedanklich war er nicht bei Potter, sondern bei ihr - bei Granger und ihren Worten, die sein Weltbild ins Chaos stürzten. Wieso musste sie auch so verdammt ehrlich sein? Wieso musste sie immer, mit dem was sie sagte, recht behalten? Plötzlich sah er sich wieder in die Situation zurückversetzt, wie sie im Ministerium vor ihm stand und diese vernichtenden Sätze immerzu wiederholte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Hermine wollte nicht besorgt klingen, aber sie waren ein Team. Ein Quartett, das an einem Strang ziehen musste. Verankerte sich ein Zahnrad im Uhrwerk, funktionierte eine Uhr schließlich auch nicht, woraufhin sie sich Malfoy zögerlich näherte.

Verunsichert drehte er den Kopf, wo sein glasiger Blick auf ihre klaren, offenen Augen traf. „Ich weiß nicht, Granger?", gab Draco verwirrt zu. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und hoffte, diesem Delirium entkommen zu können, denn die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge breiteten sich aus. Sie zeigten Draco eine Zukunft - eine bitterböse Zukunft, welche schon seit Tagen in seinem Unterbewusstsein schlummerte. Denn... was würde geschehen, wenn der dunkle Lord zurück käme? Wie würde Dracos Leben vonstatten gehen, wenn man herausfinden würde, dass er dazu beitragen wollte, eine wichtige Schlüsselfigur - in diesem Falle Robin Sterling - zu Fall zu bringen? Schreckliche Ausmaße formten sich in seinem wirren Kopf. Dracos Gedanken quälten ihn mit Bildern, wie Narzissa blutüberströmt am Boden kauerte. Er konnte sehen, wie sich der geschundene Körper seiner Mutter zwei leblosen Körpern näherte, aus denen das Leben bereits entwichen war... Und je näher Narzissa kam, umso deutlich wurde, welche Individuen den Tod gefunden hatten - Lucius und... er selbst.

Oh Gott. Torkelnd trat er nach hinten, Draco schüttelte heftiger seinen Kopf, bis er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter wahrnahm. Schnaufend blickte er auf die kleinen, zarten Finger, ehe er nach oben sah... und wieder sah er diese Augen. Augen, in denen er seine Rettung sah.

„Malfoy?", flüsterte Hermine bedächtig. „Willst du zurück?" Ihr Lager hatten sie, wie auch beim ersten Mal, im Forest of Dean aufgebaut. Die Lage war ideal und es herrschte eine himmlische Ruhe, die nur einmal von einem Spaziergänger gestört wurde, der mit seinem Hund spazieren war. „Soll ich dich zurückbringen?", fügte sie hinzu, nachdem sie seinen starren, kalten Blick bemerkte. Malfoy wirkte in diesem Moment verloren. Als ob er mit der Gesamtsituation nicht umgehen könnte.

„Hermine!", warnte Harry. „Wir können nicht zurück. Nicht jetzt." Auch Harry sah zu Malfoy hinüber, jedoch wusste er nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, weil er nie mit Angstattacken - seitens seiner Freunde - konfrontiert worden war. Hermine löste derartige Panik mit Gesprächen, sofern sie es zuließ und Ron? Ron machte das immer mit sich selbst aus, indem er sich zurückzog. „Es ist nicht mehr weit. Wir sehen uns um und gehen zurück. Schaffst du das, Malfoy?" Eindringlich sah er ihn an.

„Wir gehen _jetzt_ zurück", entschied Hermine und stellte sich neben Malfoy, bereit mit ihm zu apparieren. „Ihr seht nach und kommt dann zurück."

Aufgeregt ließ Harry seine Arme zur Seite sinken. Er musste Malfoys Panikattacke wohl akzeptieren und zulassen, dass Hermine mit ihm zurückging, denn wenn sie weiter warteten, würden sie wichtige Zeit verlieren. Zeit, die sie nicht hatten. Indessen zog er Hermine an ihrem Ärmel zu sich heran. „Bist du sicher? Soll nicht lieber ich mit ihm apparieren? Oder Ron?"

Erzürnt über diesen sinnwidrigen Vorschlag, verschränkte sie verstimmt ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Harry, ich komm gut zurecht, danke!" Erst Malfoy, der absurde Gedanken hatte und glaubte, sie könnte sich nicht wehren und jetzt Harry? Unglaublich. Im Anschluss ging sie stürmisch zu Malfoy zurück, griff nach seinem Arm und apparierte wortlos mit ihm.

Dort angekommen, löste sie abrupt den Kontakt zu Malfoy, ließ seinen Arm los und stolzierte zum Zelt. Nicht nur Malfoy bräuchte jetzt einen Tee - auch Hermine. „Willst du Tee? Tee wird dir bekommen. Ich habe verschiedene Sorten", brummte sie, während sie in der Küche verschwand um die dortigen Schranktüren nacheinander aufzureißen und sich immer noch über Harry aufzuregen. „Fenchel oder Kamille? Was möchtest du?" Hatte sie nicht auch diesen herrlich duftenden, nach Zimt riechenden Tee mitgenommen?

„Irgendwas!", knurrte er zurück, bevor er grimmig in den Raum marschierte, den er sich seit Tagen abwechselnd mit Potter und einem schnarchenden Weasley teilen musste. Zwei Mal hatte er das Wiesel mit einem _Silencio_ belegen müssen, um wenigstens etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen. Wie in den beiden Nächten, hatte Draco auch heute die Nerven verloren - in einer völlig harmlosen Situation, weil er über Grangers Worte nachdachte und ihm die Wahrheit dahinter aufging. Fühlte sich so eine schmerzhafte Erkenntnis an? Was war aus ihm geworden, dass er plötzlich so sentimental und emotional reagierte? Gerne würde er sich einfach nur in der Erde begraben und warten. Warten, bis Potter alles erledigt hätte. Draco war an seinem Tiefpunkt angekommen, an dem er sich endlich eingestehen musste, dass er nicht in der Lage war, sich dem Mann zu stellen, der für die Zerrüttung seiner Familie verantwortlich war. Merlin, verflucht.

Der zerbrochene, junge Mann saß auf seinem Bett, die Hände vor sein verschwitztes Gesicht geschlagen, als sie schweigend hereinkam. Nur das surrende Tablett, das hinter ihr schwebte und mit zwei Tassen und einer Kanne drapiert worden war, konnten seine Ohren vernehmen. Doch als sie zu sprechen anfing, entschloss er sich, missgestimmt zu ihr nach oben zu sehen.

„Ich habe mich doch für _Johanniskraut-Tee_ entschieden. Der soll die Nerven beruhigen. Na ja, das habe ich zumindest gelesen." Hermine setzte sich unaufgefordert neben ihn. Anschließend drehte sie ihren Körper zum Tablett, nahm die Kanne und befüllte die beiden Tassen. Ehe sie ihm seinen Tee reichte, fügte sie vorsichtig hinzu: „War wohl alles ziemlich viel in den letzten Tagen, oder?"

 _Johanniskraut?_ Sagte sie eben nicht etwas von Fenchel und Kamille? „Wieso", begann er, nahm die Tasse und stellte sie auf den Boden zurück, „habt ihr alle – bis auf Weasley – das verdammte Bedürfnis, mit mir zu reden? Macht das irgendwas besser? Löst das unsere Situation?" Er war ihr gegenüber unfair. Das wusste Draco selbst, aber er war auch überfordert. Ihre Fürsorge war unangenehm. Sie kochte Tee, brachte ihn zum Lager zurück, setzte sich neben ihn und darüber hinaus ließ sie auch noch seinen Ausbruch kommentarlos über sich ergehen. „Wie viele Geschichten hast du dadurch schon gehört? Wie viele Scherbenhaufen hast du schon zusammenkehren müssen? Es müssen Tausende sein, wenn du dich für jeden so ins Zeug legst."

„Und _wieso_ bist du so engstirnig? Ich meine es nur gut, oder willst du wieder zurück?" Sie wollte aufstehen, doch Malfoy zerrte sie an ihrem Handgelenk zurück auf sein Bett.

„Bleib!" Unbewusst hatte er agiert, aber er war froh, ihre Wärme zu spüren, denn es war nicht wie sonst. Es war nicht wie auf Malfoy Manor, so eisig und voller Kälte. Auch wenn er mit Potter und Weasley unterwegs war, so konnte Draco dennoch die Wärme fühlen, die die Drei ausströmten. Er sah, wie das goldene Trio füreinander einstand, wie sie miteinander sprachen und miteinander umgingen. Es war so anders. Draco kannte solche Fürsorge nicht – Blaises Engagement empfand er eher als lästig, obgleich es in die Rubrik Fürsorge passen könnte. „Danke für den Tee." Schmunzelnd schnappte er sich die Tasse, setzte den Tee an seine Lippen und zischte sofort drauf los. „Ah! Au!" Augenblicklich verwandelte sich das Schmunzeln in einen bösen Ausdruck.

„Pass auf!" Hastig hatte sie ihm das Getränk aus der Hand genommen, ehe er sich noch vor Schreck verbrühen würde. Ihr nachfolgendes Handeln geschah instinktiv. Ihre Tasse stellte sie rasch auf das Tablett zurück, ehe sie seine Oberlippe betrachtete und behutsam ihren Zeigefinger darauf ablegte, ohne darüber nachzudenken. „Er... ist... heiß."

„Das beziehst du auf den Tee, richtig? Der Tee ist heiß, oder?" Er sprach, obwohl ihre Finger noch auf seinen Lippen lagen, weshalb er auch mehr nuschelte, statt vernünftig zu sprechen. Darüber hinaus war diese Berührung jedoch ausschlaggebend dafür, dass er mit sich ringen musste. Grundgütiger, wie unfassbar gerne würde er seine Hand heben, um ihre feingliedrigen Finger zu berühren, sie zu führen und... Bei Merlin, diese Annäherung warf ihn aus der Bahn. Er dachte Dinge, an die er in ihrer Gegenwart nicht denken durfte.

„Ja. Ja! Auf den Tee. Willst du noch Tee?" Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen stand Hermine auf. Was hatte sie gerade getan? Hatte sie gerade Malfoy berührt? Wieso ließ sie sich von ihren blöden Gefühlen, die sie selbst nicht ganz einordnen konnte, leiten? Um Himmels Willen, wenn es um Gefühle ging, die auch noch Draco Malfoy betrafen, musste man vorsichtig sein. Diese Gefühle durften nichts weiter als Fürsorge beinhalten.

Im Gegensatz zu ihr, grinste Draco, während er ihr dabei zusah, wie sie hektisch in die Küche lief und nochmals alle Schränke aufriss. „Falls du die Teekanne suchst", rief er ihr hinterher. „Die steht hier, übrigens noch voll. Wenn hier also jemand durcheinander ist, dann scheinst du das zu sein." Oh, er war ein so guter Schauspieler. Ihre Konfusion verhalf ihm, souverän aufzutreten, obwohl er selbst durcheinander und überrumpelt war, angesichts ihrer Aktion, welche er - ebenso wie sie - erst einmal verarbeiten musste.

Taumelnd drehte sie sich um, ihre Finger gruben sich in die Oberfläche der Arbeitsplatte, wonach sie sich nach vorne beugte und ihre Augen fest schloss. Nein, sie konnte darauf nicht eingehen. Aufgrund dessen bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass er hinter ihr erschienen war. Erst seine Hand, die zusammen mit der Teekanne vor ihrem Gesicht schwenkte, ließ sie aufblicken und seine Anwesenheit wahrnehmen. Nachträglich kräuselte sie ihre Lippen. Parallel dazu beäugte sie skeptisch seine schwankende Hand. Außerdem musste sie ein anderes Thema anschneiden. „Wieso kannst du dich in einen Animagus verwandeln?", fragte sie und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, denn die Bewegungen seiner Hand stoppten abrupt.

„Ist das wichtig?" Dracos Hand sank weiter nach unten, bis er die Kanne auf den Tresen stellen konnte. „Musst du immer alles wissen? Kannst du nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass ich es kann?"

„Nein." Schwungvoll drehte Hermine sich um und schaute betrübt zu ihm hinauf. Ihre Hände stützte sie hinter sich auf der Platte ab, um ihren Halt zu gewährleisten. Andernfalls würden ihre Beine nachgeben, weil die Nähe zu ihm so... so greifbar war. Er stand ganz nah vor ihr und sie müsste ihr Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter nach vorne heben, um ihre Nasenspitze gegen sein weißes Hemd zu tippen. „Ich kann das nicht einfach so akzeptieren."

„Snape hat es mir beigebracht", antwortete Draco geringfügig.

„Was? Das ist alles? Und das wolltest du nicht sagen?"

„Ja, eben", erwiderte Draco mit ausgebreiteten Armen. „Es ist nicht spektakulär, weshalb es auch nicht notwendig war, dir davon zu erzählen. Was dagegen wirklich interessant und spannend ist", fuhr er stattdessen amüsiert fort, „ist die Tatsache, dass auch ich in Legilimentik gelehrt wurde und weiß, dass Potter grottenschlecht war."

„Woher -"

„Nein, bitte nicht. Du weißt woher, Granger", entfuhr es ihm missbilligend. „Stell dich nicht dümmer als du tatsächlich bist."

Nun, das konnte sie jetzt als Beleidigung auffassen, oder als Kompliment. Wenn man zwischen den Zeilen las, konnte man herauslesen, dass er sie nicht für dumm hielt. Einmal würde sie nicht das Arschloch in ihm sehen und seinen Satz als Kompliment werten – als ein verstecktes Kompliment. „ _Snape_ hat mit dir darüber gesprochen? Über Harrys Fortschritt?", fragte Hermine entrüstet, obwohl es doch klar auf der Hand lag, woher Malfoy sein Wissen hatte. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Snape hatte Malfoy erzählt, dass Harry nicht sonderlich erfolgreich war, was Legilimentik betraf. Was, wenn Malfoy diese Information an Voldemort weitergegeben hatte? Die schlimmsten Szenarien formten sich vor ihrem inneren Auge.

„ _Darüber_ regst du dich auf? Na, Gott sei Dank. Ich dachte schon, du fändest die Tatsache, dass ich Legilimentik beherrsche, bedeutend schlimmer, aber wenn es nur um Potters Fortschritt und deine Angst geht - ich könnte etwas weitererzählt haben -, soll mir deine Aufregung nur recht sein und nein, ich habe dem dunklen Lord nichts verraten, weil ich es nicht für erwähnenswert hielt", spottete Draco unverfroren weiter, nachdem er in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen war. Snapes ehemaliger Schützling nutzte Legilimentik nicht oft, da er keine Gedanken lesen wollte. Oft waren die Gedanken seiner Mitmenschen langweilig, wie ihm aufgegangen war, als er seine Fähigkeit ganz am Anfang zum Spaß einsetzte. Allerdings war er neugierig geworden, hinsichtlich ihrer Gedanken. Draco wollte wissen, was sie dachte, insbesondere, wenn er derjenige war, der ihre Gedanken beanspruchte. Aus diesem Grund verschaffte er sich erneuten Zugang in ihre gedankliche Welt.

„Dann", giftete Hermine stotternd, „bleib aus meinen Gedanken!" Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Sie versuchte, sich mit allen Mitteln zu widersetzen und scheiterte schlussendlich doch, was sie ärgerte.

„Nicht, wenn du gerade über mich nachdenkst", erwiderte Draco und suchte weiter. Er konnte Erinnerungen ihrer Kindheit sehen. Er sah, wie ihr Vater sie auf den Schultern trug, wie sie gemeinsam mit Potter und Weasley im Mädchenklo saß und ein blubberndes Gebräu betrachteten... Schnaubend zog er sich zurück. „ _Vielsaft-Trank?_ Wie unartig." War das Schicksal? Er selbst hatte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit einen gebraut, aber wofür hatte das goldene Trio damals einen gebraucht?

„Malfoy, bitte! Bitte... hör auf", keuchte Hermine und ihre Hände flogen zu ihrem Kopf. Sie presste sie gegen ihre Schläfen, da der Druck unaufhörlich gegen ihre Schädeldecke hämmerte.

„Sag es noch einmal, Granger", forderte seine tiefe, dunkle Stimme. Währenddessen streiften seine Fingerspitzen die Konturen ihrer Taille. Immer wieder rief er sich in Erinnerung, standhaft zu sein. Der souveräne Draco zwang sich, Contenance zu bewahren, die er schon so lange aufrecht erhielt.

„Wieso bist du so?", flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme klang immer wütender, nachdem der unangenehme Druck zusehends dezimiert wurde.

„Wie bin ich denn?"

„So gemein?", schlug Hermine ihm eine Alternative vor. Er musste doch wissen, was sie meinte.

Gemein? Nun, sie hätte es auch deutlicher ausdrücken können, denn ihm Gemeinheit vorzuwerfen, war eine bodenlose Untertreibung. Draco war viel grausamer. Abfällig verschränkte er seine Arme, trat einen Schritt zurück und nahm eine neutrale Haltung an. „Es macht vieles leichter, aber wieso sollten wir über etwas diskutieren, was du nicht verstehen kannst?" Er wusste, sie wollte wissen, was ihn so hatte werden lassen, aber sie konnte das nicht verstehen. Sie genoss eine friedliche Kindheit. Wie sollte jemand, dem nichts Böses widerfahren war, jemals verstehen können, wie es in ihm aussah?

Aber... Hatte sie nicht auch schon vieles mit ansehen müssen, was böse war? War sie demnach doch im Stande, ihn zu verstehen? Nein, womöglich nicht. Hermine Granger blieb ihrem gutmütigen Charakter treu. Sie wurde nicht von bösen Gedanken zerfressen.

„Erklär es mir", fügte sie lakonisch hinzu. Sie stand immer noch zwischen Malfoys Körper und der Arbeitsplatte und er machte auch keine Anstalten, zur Seite zu gehen. Demzufolge blieb sie einfach stehen. Was anderes blieb ihr auch nicht übrig.

„Schön", gab sich Draco geschlagen. Er neigte seinen Kopf nach vorne und konnte ihr Entsetzen in den Augen sehen, was ihm nur ein müdes Lächeln entlockte. Jeweils eine Hand stützte er neben ihrem Körper auf der Arbeitsplatte ab, wodurch sie ihren Rumpf nach hinten lehnte. „Was willst du wissen?"

Völlig irritiert schluckte sie. „Was ist mit dir passiert? Wieso hast du dir eine so perfide und kalte Maske zugelegt? Wieso wurdest du zu einem Todesser? Wieso hasst du Harry, Ron und mich so sehr? Was hatte Voldemort, um dich zu überzeugen? Wieso -"

„Das sind ganz schön viele Fragen, Granger", ging Draco dazwischen und stoppte sie. „Wieso willst du das alles wissen, wenn sich deine Sympathie mir gegenüber in Grenzen hält?"

„Aber wir arbeiten jetzt zusammen und ich muss dir irgendwie vertrauen."

„ _Du musst?"_ Das wollte Draco nicht hören. „Glaubst du, dass das alles ein Spiel ist?", fragte er lauernd. Wollte sie das alles nur wissen, weil sie zusammen arbeiteten? Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn sie ihre Neugier aufgrund von Zuneigung nicht im Zaum halten konnte und nicht, weil sie gemeinsam an einer Sache arbeiteten.

Die Minuten verstrichen und sie antwortete einfach nicht. Sie schaltete auf stur und tat auch nichts anderes, außer Dracos Haltung zu kopieren, indem sie schwieg. Er müsste mit Engelszungen auf sie einreden, damit sie etwas sagen würde, aber das wollte Draco nicht. Die Geduld fehlte ihm dazu, weshalb er die Stille mit forschen Worten durchbrach: „Eben wolltest du noch reden und jetzt nicht mehr? Aber schön, wie du willst: Es gab nie Gründe, diese Maske – wie du sie nennst – abzulegen. Mit den Jahren, in denen man nur mit Hass konfrontiert wurde, legt man sich eben diese Maske zu. Ich selbst habe mir das nicht ausgesucht, viel eher hat mich meine Vergangenheit dazu gebracht, diese Maske anzulegen."

„Das heißt, dass du darunter verletzbar bist?", kommentierte sie fachmännisch.

„Möglich, aber worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Na ja, es zeigt, dass auch du ein Mensch mit Gefühlen bist", entgegnete Hermine.

„Hat es das vorher etwa nicht gezeigt?", fragte Draco pikiert, woraufhin eine Augenbraue skeptisch in die Höhe schoss. „Du willst mir sagen, dass man - wenn man Gefühle zeigt - menschlich ist? Ist das nicht das typische schwarz-weiß-Denken?" Draco hatte sie. Sie warf ihm vor, er wäre nicht menschlich genug, anlässlich seiner Bösartigkeit? Ha, und weil sie das dachte, war sie automatisch besser? Nein, im Gegenteil. Ihre Naivität ließ sie erblinden und nicht über den Tellerrand hinausblicken. Ähnlich wie Draco, hatte sie ebenfalls ihre Vorurteile.

„Nein, ich sagte, du bist ein Mensch, aber eben mit Gefühlen."

„Touché." Der Punkt ging eindeutig an Granger. „Was meine damalige Entscheidung betrifft, möchte ich dich gerne was fragen: Wenn das Leben deiner Eltern abhängig von deiner Entscheidung wäre, wie hättest du dich entschieden? Gegen deine Eltern?" Ihre Körper standen ganz dicht beieinander und Draco musste sich wirklich konzentrieren. Er versuchte, an irgendetwas asexuelles zu denken. An etwas, das ihn anwiderte, aber egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengte, ihre Augen, ihre Lippen, einfach ihr gesamtes Dasein waren keine wirkliche Hilfe. Selbst der Gedanke an Goyles Hintern half nicht und der Gedanke war schon abartig und schlimm.

„Ach, konnte Lucius sich nicht aus der Affäre ziehen?" Hermine wusste, sie schüttete Salz in offene Wunden, die sie vermutlich noch eigenhändig aufriss, aber sie war angesichts seiner Emotionslosigkeit sehr aufgebracht. Wie trocken er ihr all das erzählte, obwohl andere Menschen darunter gelitten hatten, hinsichtlich der massiven Blutspur, welche die Todesser hinterließen.

Draco verstand ihren Zorn durchaus, aber auch sein Zorn kehrte zurück. „Granger, wenn das Spiel vorbei ist, kommen König und Bauer doch auch in dieselbe Kiste, oder? Meine Familie, so vermögend sie auch ist, hatte schon lange keinen Einfluss mehr. Ich weiß auch mittlerweile, dass ich nicht über dir stehe."

„Und trotzdem machst du Unterschiede zwischen dir und mir. Du vergleichst uns mit Muggel-Schachfiguren, obwohl das etwas ist, was du verachtest. Du verleugnest deine eigenen Ansichten."

Sie verstand den Sinn hinter seinen Worten nicht. Draco erklärte ihr gerade, dass sie vollkommen gleich waren – selbst was das Blut betraf, waren sie gleich. Sowohl in seinen, als auch in ihren Adern floss rotes Blut und sie machte seine Metapher, die er extra ihretwegen gewählt hatte, zunichte. „Du verstehst rein gar nicht, was ich dir sagen will."

„Doch, Malfoy. Ich glaube schon! Aber schön, lassen wir das. Es ist nichts weiter", fauchte Hermine und stieß ihre Hände vor seine Brust. Die restlichen Fragen waren vergessen. Alles, was sie jetzt noch wollte, war, dass er sie in Ruhe ließ.

„Granger, halt den Mund!" Sie sollte ihn wirklich geschlossen halten. Er wollte keinen Streit, nicht jetzt, wenn er mit einer Erektion vor ihr stand. Hinzu kam, dass sie ihn ganz deutlich missverstand, aber er würde gar nicht darauf eingehen, denn Frauen legten sich die Worte immer so zurecht, wie sie ihnen am besten passten. Wenn eine Frau - egal in welchem Kontext - das Wort _nichts_ verwendete, sollte ein Mann nämlich auf der Hut sein.

„Und jetzt willst du mir auch noch den Mund verbieten?", empörte sie sich weiter.

„Ja, jetzt schon, weil du die Tatsachen verdrehst."

„Ach, jetzt verdrehe ich auch noch die Tat-"

Merlin, er wollte ihre unfairen Gegenfragen nicht mehr hören, weshalb er sich zu diesem groben Schritt entschied und ihr das Wort abschnitt, indem er das störrische Mädchen zu sich heranzog, das ihn zuvor von sich gestoßen hatte. Draco überschritt die Grenze, aber er konnte auch nicht länger an sich halten, weil sie ihn so rasend machte. Entgegen jeder Vernunft tat er das, was er schon lange hätte tun sollen - ihren Mund verschließen. Unterdessen hatte auch seine linke Hand nach ihrem Hinterkopf gegriffen, während sich seine rechte Hand um ihren Nacken schlang, wodurch es ihm erlaubt war, ihre Gegenwehr im Keim zu ersticken.

Endlich war Ruhe.

Die herbeigesehnte Stille währte jedoch nicht lange, nachdem Draco sah, wie sich ihre Augen angstvoll weiteten, und das war etwas, was ihn störte. Ihre Augen hatten sich für seinen Geschmack schon zu oft geweitet. Achtsam zog er sich von ihr zurück. „Was?"

„Malfoy", schwadronierte sie, „was soll das?" Anschließend wischte sich die junge Gryffindor mithilfe ihres Handrückens über ihren bebenden Mund. Hermine war nicht sauer. Im Gegenteil. Insgeheim hatte sie die letzten Tagen häufig daran denken müssen, wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie sich küssten, aber als es soweit war, musste sie den Schein wahren. Sie musste böse klingen. „Tu das nicht wieder!", fügte Hermine schnippisch hinzu.

Draco wollte die Prozedur wiederholen, hielt jedoch inne, als er kurz davor war, ihre Lippen zu berühren. „Jedes Mal, wenn du frech bist", hauchte er ihr verrucht entgegen, „werde ich das wieder machen. Wieder und wieder. Du kannst dir also überlegen, was du als nächstes sagst." Er senkte seinen Kopf und küsste sie erneut. Dieses Mal fester und bestimmender. Des Weiteren konnte er ihre Hände spüren, die sich ihren Weg zu seinem Brustkorb bahnten, um ihn wieder wegzustoßen, doch er lehnte sich mit seinem Gewicht gegen ihren Körper und sperrte sie zwischen sich und der Arbeitsplatte ein. Soweit, dass er ihr nicht das Rückgrat brach.

Merlin, was taten sie hier? Oder viel eher: Was tat Malfoy? Ihr Gehirn schrie, dass sie ihn wegstoßen musste, in ihrem Bauch explodierte ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle und Hermine wusste nicht, auf wen sie hören sollte. Auf ihren Kopf, ihren Bauch oder doch auf ihr Herz, das danach verlangte, dass sie das hier nicht abbrechen sollte. Dass sie das, was gerade geschah, genießen und darauf eingehen sollte. Allerdings würde dann etwas passieren, wogegen sie sich immer erfolgreich gewehrt hatte. Merlin, ja, die Argumentation ihres Hirns war einleuchtend und richtig. Ebenso die Einwände ihres Verstandes oder ihres Instinktes. Ihre Rationalität, all das, worauf Hermine immer bauen konnte, sagte ihr, dass das, was bevorstand, ein Fehler wäre, aber es fühlte sich so unheimlich gut an, wie Malfoys Lippen über ihre tanzten. Nichtsdestotrotz mussten sie aufhören, da sich ihre Lider schließen wollten, um den Kuss in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Daher musste sie all ihre Kraft aufbringen, um ihren Kopf aus Malfoys Fängen zu befreien. „Ich habe gesagt, dass du das nicht -"

„Falsche Antwort", hauchte Draco und küsste sie. Er legte in den Kuss immer mehr Intensität. Versuchte die Gefühle – sofern er diese aufbringen konnte – zu vertiefen und ihr zu zeigen, wie viel ihm dieser Kuss bedeutete. Er wollte ihr verdeutlichen, dass er sie jetzt wollte, weil es scheinbar immer noch so unverständlich war. Die anderen Weiber hätte er schon mit dem ersten Kuss gehabt, aber Granger... Granger war anders. So anders. Und ihre Lippen schmeckten nach Johanniskraut-Tee, den sie mit ihm zuvor getrunken hatte. Er schmeckte es ganz deutlich, als seine Zunge über ihre Lippen leckte und der Geschmack auf seinen Geschmacksnerven landete.

Und Hermine? Sie genoss es nach wie vor, jedoch wurde ihre steigende Wollust von einem faden Beigeschmack begleitet. Malfoy würde sie jetzt knacken, dachte sie bitter, bevor die heranwachsende Gryffindor in seinen Armen versackte und nur dank seiner schnellen Reflexe nicht zu Boden fiel. Er hatte sie! Er hielt sie in seinen Armen. Ihre Augen schlossen sich sofort und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss. Der Kuss, der sich so wunderbar anfühlte. Der Kuss, in den Malfoy viel mehr als nur das Bedürfnis nach Sex legte. Hermine konnte es einfach fühlen. So fühlte sich kein Kuss an, hinter dem nicht mehr steckte. Nach und nach konnte sie auch die rebellierende Stimme verbannen, welche Hermine vor dem weiteren Vorgang retten wollte. Begierde und Lust verbrüderten sich gegen ihre Grundhaltung. Ihre Sinne hatten der Lust, die tapfer die Tore der Vernunft mit ihren spitzen Lanzen durchbrochen hatten, Platz machen müssen. Ihr Verstand musste kapitulieren, aufgrund ihrer Schwäche. Ja, sie war machtlos gegen seinen Kuss und die folgenden Berührungen. Vorsichtig öffneten sich ihre Augen, aber ihre Regenbogenhaut war von einem Schleier überzogen, der nicht daran denken wollte, zu verschwinden. Allerdings gelang es ihr, sich vorsichtig zurückzuziehen, was eigentlich der perfekte Zeitpunkt wäre, um ihn von sich zu stoßen.

Zugleich waren auch Dracos Augen ruckartig geöffnet worden, als er die Kälte auf seinen Lippen spürte. „Nicht aufhören", flüsterte er, bevor seine Mitte gegen ihren Unterbauch stieß. Anschließend wollte er damit fortfahren, was sie jüngst unterbrochen hatte, doch nachdem er das Mädchen vor sich ausatmen hörte, blickte er nach oben, ehe seine Hand folgte und eine ihrer wilden Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr schob.

„Wieso nicht? Es... Es wäre falsch, wenn wir... weitermachen", hauchte sie peinlich berührt. Sicher glänzten ihre Wangen zinnoberrot, aber wenn sie aufhören wollte, wieso streiften ihre Fingerkuppen sein strahlend weißes, seidiges Hemd? Und wieso folgte ihr Blick ihrer zittrigen Hand, die unersättlich über den Stoff nach oben zum ersten Knopf fuhr? Es war, als hätte eine unbekannte Macht ihre Motorik übernommen, gegen die sich Hermine nicht wehren wollte.

„Es wäre falsch? Wieso? Weil du dem nachgibst, was du willst? Das ist nicht falsch, sondern natürlich", korrigierte er ihren berechtigten Einwand, aber... er wollte nicht, dass sie aufhörten. Nicht jetzt.

Hermine sah indes zögernd zu ihm auf, um ihm zu erklären, wieso es falsch war, aber ihre Stimme versagte. Derweil erreichten ihre Fingerspitzen zaudernd den Knopf, von dem alles abhing. Würde sie ihn öffnen, hätte sie eigenständig zu dem weiteren Verlauf beigetragen. Aber würde sie ihre Hand zurückziehen, dann... Nein, Schluss! Tapfer unterdrückte sie den Schmerz, der entstanden war, als sie unschlüssig auf ihrer Unterlippe herumgekaut hatte, ehedem sie den Knopf öffnete und somit ihren Gefühlen, sowie ihrem Herzen gefolgt war. Einmal in ihrem Leben sollte sie ihre Bedenken über Bord werfen und sich fallen lassen. Infolgedessen öffneten ihre Finger nacheinander die anderen Knöpfe, bis sie den Saum erreichten und somit das Hemd in der Mitte teilen konnte. Zum Vorschein kam seine glatte Brust, deren Muskeln Hermine gerne genauer begutachtet hätte. Allerdings gewährte Malfoy ihr nur einen kurzen Blick, denn sein Zeigefinger - der abermals unter ihrem Kinn erschienen war - zwang die schüchterne Gryffindor, zu ihm nach oben zu sehen.

Merlin! Draco musste sich dermaßen zusammenreißen. Wann hatte er zuletzt eine solche Anziehung verspürt? Noch nie, wenn er ehrlich war. Das Mädchen, das sich substanziell von ihm unterschied, übte eine Faszination auf ihn aus, die an keiner Skala zu messen war und doch musste er sich, angesichts ihrer mangelnden Erfahrungen, zur Räson zwingen. Granger hatte noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen, was der Grund ihrer Hemmschwelle war. Sie wusste scheinbar nicht, was sie tun sollte und dabei war es so einfach. Ihre bloße Erscheinung genügte, um Draco fast wahnsinnig werden zu lassen. Dennoch musste er behutsam vorgehen. Draco musste ihr das Gefühl vermitteln, vorsichtig und einfühlsam zu sein, statt wie ein wild gewordener Stier über sie herzufallen. Andererseits fühlten sich ihre Berührungen so gekonnt und selbstsicher an, dass es den Anschein erweckte, dass sie bloß darauf wartete, von ihm gepackt und auf der Arbeitsplatte abgesetzt zu werden. Um sich jedoch nicht gänzlich zu verlieren, legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und hoffte, seine Erregung besser kompensieren zu können, bevor er sich ihrer Bluse widmete und seinen Blick fortwährend auf sie richtete. Dass ihre kreisenden Fingerbewegungen, welche sie auf seinem Brustkorb vollführte, eine weitere Welle der Erregung auslöste, hatte eine so gewaltige Wirkung auf ihn genommen, dass er glaubte, er wäre eine magische Bombe, die jederzeit detonierte. Er zitterte, bebte und ein stickiges Stöhnen entkam seiner Kehle.

Je mehr Knöpfe er öffnete, umso schwindeliger wurde ihm, aber er wolle - nein, er musste! - sie ansehen. Draco wollte keinen einzigen Moment verpassen, doch so gerne er sie auch ansah, sein Instinkt und seine Triebe hatten ihn fest im Griff, woraufhin seine grauen Augen immer tiefer wanderten. Jeden Zentimeter ihrer weichen Haut, die mit jedem weiteren geöffneten Knopf hervorblitzte, wollte er mit Küssen bedecken. Aber er musste sich darauf konzentrieren, seine Belange hinten anzustellen, weshalb er sich eifrig an ihrer Hose zu schaffen machte. Die weiße Leinenhose fiel definitiv schneller zu Boden als ihre Bluse, die sich immer noch um ihren Körper schmiegte. Gott, jeden Augenblick würde er ihre zarte Haut berühren können. Er lechzte danach und konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Langsam, innerlich brennend, fuhren seine Hände um ihre Oberschenkel, die er packte und ihren Hintern auf der Arbeitsplatte absetzte. Die Teetassen, die neben ihr standen, feuerte er zu Boden und bevor Granger protestieren konnte, schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. „Ich werde sie später reparieren."

Und endlich erkundeten seine Hände jeden Bereich, den sie erreichen konnten. Ebenso seine Augen, die ihm nichts vorspielten, als er ihre Haut ausgiebig betrachtete. Oh ja, sie sah nicht nur unbeschreiblich weich aus, sie fühlte sich auch atemberaubend an. Unter ihrer Bluse blitzte unterdessen der weiße Spitzen-BH hervor, den er mitsamt ihrer Bluse über ihre Schultern streifte, ehe er die Kleidungsstücke arglos zu Boden fallen ließ, da er zu beschäftigt damit war, nun auch seinen Mund einzusetzen. Ihr Keuchen trieb ihn in animalische Höhen, ihr Stöhnen machte ihn wahnsinnig. Hinzu kam die verdammte Erregung, die zusehends schlimmer wurde. Es war zum Verrückt werden. Statt Erleichterung zu finden, wollte er immer mehr. Draco wollte sie besitzen, mit ihr verschmelzen und die wunderbarsten Dinge mit ihr anstellen. Ferner steuerte er seine Hand zu ihrer Mitte, doch bevor er das weiße Höschen erreichte, zog er aus seiner Hosentasche seinen Zauberstab. Stumm hexte er einen Verhütungszauber, steckte den Stab zurück und öffnete seine Hose, die er - einschließlich seiner Boxershort - flink von seinen Beinen strampelte, bevor sich seine Hand wieder ihrer Mitte näherte. Bedächtig drückte die andere Hand ihr Bein zur Seite, wohingegen seine Lippen die Konturen ihres Halses ertasteten, um sich Stückweise zu ihrem Mund hinzuarbeiten.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig, merkst du das?", knurrte Draco gegen ihre Lippen, bevor er zärtlich in ihre Unterlippe biss und seinen Kopf anhob.

Stillschweigend ließ Hermine diesen sinnlichen Angriff über sich ergehen. Sie vergaß sogar, sich zu schämen. Immerhin saß sie nun nackt vor ihm. Sie konnte nicht anders, da sich ihre Sinne verabschiedet hatten. Inzwischen lagen auch ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern, in die sich ihre Fingernägel gruben. Er würde Spuren davontragen und sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso sie das tat. Draco Malfoy hatte mit bloßen Berührungen etwas geweckt, das tief in ihr verborgen war und die Oberfläche bisher nie erreicht hatte. Der nächste Schritt bestand darin, ihre Hände zu seinem Hemdkragen zu schicken, um den störenden Stoff unbeherrscht von seinem Oberkörper zu zerren. Achtlos warf sie das Hemd zu Boden und es kümmerte Draco nicht im Geringsten, dass ein zweihundert-Galleonen-Hemd einfach so auf dem schmutzigen Boden landete.

Jedoch musste er wieder seine Hände zurückziehen, während sie ihn auszog. Allerdings erreichten seine flinken Bewegungen schnell das Ziel und bevor er weitermachte, legte er seine Hand auf ihre Mitte - nichts weiter. Zu sehr genoss er es, mit ihrem Verstand zu spielen, welchen er noch mehr herausforderte, als er sowohl an dem Saum ihres Höschen zog, als auch mit einer Hand ihren Kopf fixierte, so dass sie sich ansehen mussten. Schließlich wollte er in ihren Augen ein Zeichen zu erkennen. Ein Zeichen, das ihm konkretisierte, dass sie bereit war, dass sie wollte, dass er weitermachte und er fand es. Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen funkelten ihn an, sie erlaubten ihm, endlich weiterzumachen. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Verlangen und Lust wider und gerne kam er dieser stummen Bitte nach, wonach er den dünnen Stoff ihrer unzüchtigen Unterwäsche zur Seite schob.

Was seine nervösen Finger darunter vorfanden, war alles andere als fromm. Keck grinste er ihr entgegen, anlässlich seiner Entdeckung, die ihm zusätzlich ein wohliges Seufzen entlockte. Granger war nicht prüde. Ihre Mitte war glatt rasiert.

„W-wwas tus-t du?", wimmerte Hermine gegen seine Lippen.

„Es dir so angenehm wie möglich machen." Inmitten seines zischenden Satzes, drang sein Zeigefinger zaghaft in sie ein, woraufhin er ihr Ächzen vernahm. Verfluchter Mist, die Laute, die sie von sich gab, klangen so perfekt in seinen Ohren, dass er einen zweiten Finger vorsichtig und langsam hinzuziehen wollte, es jedoch unterbrach, denn... womöglich würde es schmerzen, weswegen er vorerst nur einen Finger in ihr bewegte. Zärtlich, und darauf bedacht, ihr keinen Schmerz zuzufügen.

Draco bekam das, was er so lange anstrebte. Endlich. Sein Ziel war erreicht. Nach so vielen Monaten, in denen er von der unerfüllten Sehnsucht nach ihr und ihrem Körper gequält wurde, hatte der blonde Slytherin es geschafft, ihren Willen zu untergraben, insofern müsste er doch zufrieden sein. Er müsste jauchzen vor Freude, zumal sie ihm bereitwillig die untere Körperhälfte entgegenstreckte, sodass er noch tiefer in sie eindringen und die Nässe an jedem einzelnen Fingern spüren konnte.

„Draco, ich... wir sollten -"

 _Draco?_ Das war noch besser. Sie nannte ihn beim Vornamen und er wünschte sich just in diesem Moment, dass sie ihn nur noch Draco nannte, aber er wusste auch, sobald er sie einmal gehabt hätte, würde er sie nicht mehr wollen, oder? Schließlich war es immer so. Wieso sollte sich eine routinierte Eigenschaft plötzlich ändern? Aber diesen Gedanken schob er weit, weit weg.

„Bitte was?", krächzte er, um sie noch einmal dazu zu bringen, seinen Namen auszusprechen.

Sie zögerte, weil das Stimmchen in ihrem Kopf das unsichere Mädchen noch einmal warnen wollte. Tatsächlich gelang es ihrem Verstand, sich kurzzeitig zu reanimieren und beinahe wäre es der Stimme gelungen, dass Hermine ihren unterbrochenen Satz - dass sie endlich aufhören sollten - zu Ende geführt hätte. Stattdessen sammelte sie sich und warf die letzten Bedenken über Bord, um sich auf ihn einzulassen - auf den Jungen, der sich vor ihr demaskiert hatte und Hermine eine Seite zeigte, die er jahrelang vor ihr verborgen hatte. Ja... Draco Malfoy besaß eine liebevolle Seite, die Hermine überzeugte. „Es... Es fühlt sich... gut an", murmelte sie verlegen, was sie unverzüglich korrigierte und ihre Nervosität mit einem Lächeln überspielte.

„Ja, finde ich auch." Abermals spreizte er ihre Beine, die jedes Mal, als er mit seinem Finger in sie eindrang, zusammenzuckten und nach einem letzten, kraftvolleren Eindringen, zog er sich schnaufend aus ihr zurück. Angrenzend klammerten sich seine feuchten Finger um den dünnen, weißen Stoff und mit einem Ruck hatte er ihr Höschen zerrissen. Im Anschluss platzierte er sich zwischen ihren Beinen, umschlang seine Erektion - die ohne ihr Zutun steinhart geworden war - und positionierte sich vor ihr. Für gewöhnlich achtete er nie auf die Bedürfnisse seiner _Partnerinnen_ , aber dieses Mal war es anders. Draco wollte sie ansehen, wenn er mit ihr verschmolz. Diesbezüglich griff er nach ihrem Kinn und er war froh, dass sie diesem Verlangen nachkam. Darüber hinaus hielt Draco kurz inne, er beobachtete jede Regung ihrer Augen, bevor der erlösende Stoß folgte. Zur selben Zeit versiegelte er ihre Lippen mit seinen, um ihren Aufschrei zu schlucken.

Aber nicht nur ihren Aufschrei musste er mithilfe des Kusses unterdrücken, sondern auch seinen eigenen, aufgrund der erdrückenden Enge, die von ihm Besitz ergriff. Himmel nochmal, diese Enge benebelte ihn. Draco sah nur noch Sterne, aber es war ein so wundervolles, berauschendes Gefühl, dass er beschloss, für einen Moment in ihr zu verharren - auch, um ihr die Zeit zu geben, den Schmerz zu verarbeiten. Angesichts dieser Pause, bemerkte er, dass sie sich in seinem Nacken festgekrallt hatte. Morgen hätte er sicher nette Kratzspuren, auf welche er gerne zurückschauen würde.

Nach ungefähr zehn Sekunden zog er sich langsam und quälend aus ihr zurück. Die Nässe, die schon seine Finger zierte, benetzte seine Haut, was ihm das erneute Eindringen erleichtern würde. Doch zuvor packten seine Hände ihren Po, um sie näher zu sich heranzubringen, wodurch er sich der Länge nach in ihr vergraben konnte und... es war immer noch genauso eng, genauso erregend und quälend, wie beim ersten Mal. Bei Merlins Bart, es fühlte sich außergewöhnlich an. Schon jetzt entstanden Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn, die sich mit ihren vermengten, nachdem seine Stirn gegen ihre stieß. „Wir müssen uns schneller bewegen, Liebes", erklärte er stöhnend. „Es wird gleich vorbei sein", fügte er nahtlos hinzu, während seine Handinnenfläche sanftmütig über ihre Wange strich. Wie gerne hätte er ihr diesen Schmerz, dem sie nun ausgesetzt war, genommen. Aber selbst ihr verzerrtes Gesicht entstellte sie nicht. „Es tut mir leid", fuhr er flüsternd fort und beruhigte sie mit leidenschaftlicheren Küssen. „Ich... Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun." Erneut zog er sich aus ihr zurück, um ein wenig kraftvoller zuzustoßen. „Ich wünschte, du könntest fühlen, was ich gerade fühle. Es ist atemberaubend."

„I-ich -" Ihr vor Schmerz verzogenes Gesicht erhellte sich langsam. Sanftere Züge nahmen Gestalt an, nachdem sie ihren benommenen Blick hob und seine grauen Augen erblickte, die ihr den Atmen raubten. Seine Augen waren so... so betörend und verlockend, dass sie mit Leichtigkeit den Schmerz verdrängen konnte - so weit, bis die Stiche im Unterleib abgeklungen waren und sie für die nächste Etappe bereit war. Ja, nach und nach kehrte ein Gefühl ein, das ihr gefiel. Eine Empfindung, die sie noch nie verspürt hatte.

„Sag nichts", entgegnete Draco und berührte mit seinen Händen ihre Schulter, ihren Hals, ihre Brüste und ihren Bauch. Jedes Mal, wenn er eine Körperstelle verließ, musste er diese, nachdem er all die anderen berührte, wieder anfassen. Draco liebte die Kontrolle und gab das Tempo vor. Der Gedanke, dass sie ihm _ausgeliefert_ war, gefiel ihm und es schien ihr ebenso zu gefallen. Für Draco war es ein Hochgefühl von Macht, wenn sie Freude empfand, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er die Zügel in der Hand hatte. Vermischt mit ihrem Keuchen und seinem lüsternen Stöhnen, das aus seiner trockenen Kehle kroch, klang es wie ein Orchester voller Emotionen.

Für Hermine war es unbeschreiblich. Sie konnte es gar nicht definieren. Der Schmerz, den sie zu Anfang verspürte, war längst vergessen, wodurch sie viel besser auf ihn eingehen und ihn noch besser spüren konnte. Infolgedessen prallte ihr Oberkörper ungezügelt gegen Dracos harte Brust, die sich sogleich daran nach oben schob, je näher sie zu ihm heranrückte. Ihre Beine schlangen sich unterdessen um seine nackten Hüften, womit sie ihn, sobald er sich aus ihr zurückziehen wollte, wieder an ihr Becken drücken konnte.

„Liebes, ich verliere immer mehr die Kontrolle. Entweder schnell oder sanft", presste er heraus und kniff seine Augen zusammen. Er konnte spüren, dass, wenn er weitermachte, nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit blieb. Er würde erbarmungslos in sie kommen. Aber er wollte noch nicht. Er wollte sie noch spüren, Merlin verdammt! Um seinen Orgasmus noch weiter hinauszuzögern, musste er bei Null anfangen und die Kraft seiner Stöße verringern. Demzufolge bohrte er sich langsam in sie hinein, was Hermine erwiderte, indem sie ihm mit jedem Stoß entgegenkam.

Gleich würde es ausarten. Er konnte nicht mehr, aber er würde durchhalten, bis sie kam. Bis sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte und wenn er sich irgendwie verhexen müsste, so würde er das tun. Er würde einen Pakt mit dem Teufel eingehen, da Jungfrauen dazu neigten, eben nicht zu kommen. Ha, aber dieses Mal nicht. Nein, er hatte ihre Jungfräulichkeit, was er mit ihrem Orgasmus krönen wollte.

Dahingehend schlangen sich seine Arme um ihre Taille, bevor Draco sie vom Tresen hob und sich mit ihr drehte. Seine Muskeln, die er sich mit viel Schweiß antrainiert hatte, würden sich nun auszahlen. Er selbst lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte, um seinen Halt zu sichern und das schien der entscheidende Punkt zu sein. Dadurch intensivierte sich das Gefühl, als er in sie eindrang. Daraufhin wurden ihre Umarmung krampfhafter, sie versteifte sich unter seinen Stößen und Draco fühlte noch mehr Enge. Als wäre seine Erektion zwischen zwei Wänden eingeklemmt worden, die immer näher aufeinander zurasten.

„Merlin, Draco!", schrie Hermine aus Leibeskräften und er reagierte sofort.

Keine zwei Minuten hatte er sie gehalten und schon musste er sich wieder mit ihr umdrehen, um sie auf der Arbeitsplatte abzusetzen. Würden sie gleichzeitig kommen, könnte er sich vermutlich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Nein, sie würden zu Boden stürzen, weil Draco sich nicht mehr halten könnte.

„Sieh mich an!", befahl Draco stöhnend und umklammerte, mehr schlecht als recht, ihr Gesicht. Er wollte mir ihr gemeinsam den Berg besteigen. Er... Fuck. Er wollte mir ihr zusammen zum Abgrund rennen, doch bevor sie sprangen, würde er ihr Hand nehmen, ihr zulächeln und erst dann die Klippe hinunterspringen.

Demütigst sah sie ihn an, obwohl es ihr unendlich schwer fiel, infolge des anbahnenden Orgasmus, der sie unmittelbar danach wie ein Zauber umhüllte.

Dracos spürte mit voller Härte ihren Orgasmus, hörte ihr Stöhnen, ihr Keuchen und spürte ihr Zittern. Ihr Muskel zerquetschte ihn und es war ihm egal. Es war ihm scheißegal, da das Gefühl viel zu gut war. Und Draco wusste, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um ihr in die endlose Tiefe zu folgen. Sein Orgasmus holte ihn ein und Draco war gezwungen, ihre Lippen in Beschlag zu nehmen. Seine Gedanken und seine Kontrolle schwammen dahin. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, obwohl er noch kurz zögern wollte, sie quälen wollte, so wie sie ihn quälte, aber es brachte nichts. Er ließ der Leidenschaft freien Lauf.

Auch ihn überrollte der Orgasmus hemmungslos. Er zog sich durch seinen ganzen Körper – von der Haarspitze bis zu seinen Zehen. Er wollte immer tiefer in sie hinein. Presste seine Brust gegen ihre, wodurch er von ihren Haarspitzen gekitzelt wurde, aber selbst das war elektrisierend. „Grundgütiger, Merlin wird mir beistehen", knurrte er unbefangen. „Gott, Hermine! Deine Enge." Und die Enge ließ nicht nach, verflucht. Abermals küsste er sie - jedoch dynamischer. Es war zwingend erforderlich, seine Lippen mit ihren zu versiegeln, um seinen Schrei zu dämpfen. Er forderte Einlass in ihren Mund, den sie ihm anstandslos gewährte. Indessen zuckte sein Penis unaufhörlich, während ihre Enge alles aus ihm heraus sog. „Fuck!" So intensiv war es noch nie! Noch nie kam Draco so heftig! Das war ein ganz neues Gefühl, aber er genoss jede einzelne Sekunde. Schweißgebadet pinnte er mit letzter Kraft ihren Körper gegen die Aufhängeschränkte, bis der letzte Tropfen vergossen war.

Abschließend legte er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, da er sich besinnen musste. Solange, bis die Wirklichkeit an der Eingangstür seines Gehirns klopfte. Es war vorbei und er musste zurück. Zurück in die Realität. Raus aus dem... Aus dem was? Aus dem Traum? Nein, dieses Mal handelte es sich um keinen Traum. Er war bereits in der Realität! Vorsichtig und in ihre Augen schauend, zog er sich zurück und strich eine ihrer Haarsträhnen zurück. „Geht es dir gut?" Ihm wurde klar, was er getan hatte. Er hatte sie gerade entjungfert. Sie befleckt, aber... das war doch sein Ziel gewesen. Er wollte der Erste sein. Seine Mission war erfolgreich, oder?

„Mir geht es gut", antwortete Hermine zitternd und ihr wurde klar, was passiert war. Denn auch ihre Vernunft kehrte zurück. Ihr Verstand hatte sich, nachdem der Fehler begangen war, aus den Ketten befreien können - nur leider zu spät. Zur Strafe konfrontierte ihr Stolz sie unmittelbar mit dem Geschehenen. Sie hatte mit Malfoy geschlafen. Hatte ihre Jungfräulichkeit, die sie für etwas besonderes aufheben wollte, an jemanden verloren, der sie verabscheute und nur seinen Spaß wollte. Aber wieso war sie nicht enttäuscht? Warum verspürte sie keinen Schmerz? Wieso war sie _glücklich_?

„Wirklich?" Seinen Daumen schob er unter ihr Kinn, wonach er ihr Gesicht nach oben drückte.

„Ja, aber du hast mich _Hermine_ genannt, Malfoy!", grinste sie ihm entgegen. Nein, es war kein Fehler, dass sie sich auf ihn eingelassen hatte.

„Oh Gott, hoffentlich hat das niemand gehört", flüsterte Draco hinter vorgehaltener Hand, bevor auch er schmunzelte. Er gönnte ihr diesen kleinen Triumph, denn auch ihm war es nicht entgangen, dass sie ihn _Draco_ genannt hatte. Allerdings ging er nicht näher darauf ein.

„Ich will es hoffen", bemerkte sie feixend und obwohl sie es nicht bereute, mit ihm geschlafen zu haben, so war es ihr doch unangenehm, nackt zu sein. Ja, jetzt konnte sie sich darauf fokussieren. Nun nahm sie ihr Schamgefühl wahr, das sie eben noch perfekt abgeschüttelt hatte. Augenblick kehrte die Hitze in ihre Wange, die verantwortlich dafür war, dass sie rot anlief. Aber sie würde sich nicht die Blöße geben, sondern einfach ihre Beine überkreuzen und ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränken.

Draco hingegen hätte ihr gerne gesagt, dass sie sich nicht schämen musste, aber er war wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen angekommen. Er hatte die Ziellinie erreicht und könnte in sein altes Leben zurückkehren. Dennoch musste er den Schein wahren. Schelmisch grinsend bückte er sich, um ihre Kleider aufzusammeln, die er ihr im Anschluss entgegenhielt - auch die zerrissene Unterwäsche. „Das Höschen werde ich dir ersetzen", versprach er mit angezogenen Mundwinkeln.

„Repariere lieber die Tassen, Malfoy." Sie lächelte süffisant zurück, schnappte sich ihre Kleidung, die sie vor ihre Brust hielt, und sprang - noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen - zu Boden. Und obwohl es lächerlich war, drehte Hermine ihren Rücken Richtung Ausgang, so dass Malfoy keinen Blick auf ihren nackten Hintern erhaschen konnte.

„Soll ich dir beim Anziehen helfen?", fragte er ungeniert, denn im Gegensatz zu ihr, hatte Draco keine Probleme, ihr seinen nackten Körper zu zeigen.

„Nein!", erwiderte sie lachend und trat rückwärts nach hinten, bis sie immer mehr aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

„Wie schade." Typisch Granger, dachte Draco und schmunzelte wieder, als er sich ebenfalls umdrehte und seine Kleidung aufhob. Er war rasch angezogen und konnte sich dementsprechend auch schnell ihren geliebten Teetassen widmen, die er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes repariert hatte. Was ihn jedoch noch mehr beschäftigte, war die Frage, ob seine Besessenheit nun endlich vorbei war? Eigentlich schon. Aber wieso wäre er ihr am liebsten gefolgt, um in ihrem Zimmer dort weiterzumachen, wo sie vor fünf Minuten aufgehört hatten? Grübelnd und sich am Hinterkopf kratzend, schnappte er sich eine Zeitung und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er würde hier auf Potter und Weasley, sowie auf ihre Ergebnisse warten – sofern sie überhaupt etwas gefunden hatten.


	20. Harrys Himmelfahrtskommando

****\- Kapitel zwanzig -****

 ** **Harrys Himmelfahrtskommando****

„Ihr habt nichts? _Gar nichts_?", motzte Draco, nachdem er die Zeitung disziplinlos auf den Tisch warf und im Einklang mit seinen tippenden Fingern alternierend zu Potter, danach zu Weasley sah, dessen Blick wiederum am Kühlschrank haftete. Ungläubig, was die Unfähigkeit dieses Gespanns anging, schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf, erhob sich und wartete wortlos auf Potters Antwort, die unweigerlich folgte. Nun würde er erfahren, was diese beiden Tölpel getrieben hatten.

„Malfoy, im Gegensatz zu dir, haben wir wenigstens etwas getan", verteidigte Harry den ausbleibenden Erfolg, infolgedessen er zuerst auf Ron, danach auf seinen eigenen Körper zeigte. „Acht Augen hätten vielleicht mehr gesehen als vier, aber du musstest ja zurück. Mach uns also keine Vorwürfe." Harry war furchtbar wütend, bezüglich der Anschuldigungen, die Malfoy ihm machte, weshalb er sich den bösen Seitenhieb gegen den blonden Krösus nicht verkneifen konnte. „Wir warten auf Kingsleys Patronus, dann wissen wir mehr. Vielleicht gibt es neue Erkenntnisse, die unsere morgige Suche erleichtert." Sterlings Ortungen fanden abends statt, um die gesammelten Standorte zu analysieren und eventuell ein Muster daraus erkennen zu können, doch bisher verlief alles, was sie unternahmen, im Sande und das, obwohl sie stets zeitnah zu den Ortschaften appariert waren. Trotzdem gelang es Sterling, sie quer durch Großbritannien zu jagen. Wenn sie doch wenigstens Zeugen befragen und ihnen ein Foto von Sterling zeigen könnten, aber das ging auch nicht. Die Bewohner der jeweiligen Orte wären verunsichert worden, sofern sich vier Jugendliche als Polizisten ausgegeben hätten. Hinzu kam das fehlende Foto von Robin Sterling, da dieser sein Aussehen verändert hatte.

„So langsam frage ich mich, _wo_ ihr gesucht habt? Scheinbar nicht dort, wo -"

„Wir waren in Bridlington - wie besprochen", konterte Harry angriffslustig, indem er sich vor Malfoy aufbaute, zu ihm aufsah und seine Hand mit jedem neuen Wort auf den Tisch schlug, um seiner Aussage mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Dann", begann Draco herausfordernd, „habt ihr Tomaten auf den Augen. Ihr hättet _Specialis revelio_ anwenden sollen, um magische Gegenstände in der Gegend ausschließen zu können. Habt ihr wenigstens das getan?" Abwartend ruhte sein Blick auf Potters Gesicht, der hilflos zu Ron sah. „Habt ihr also nicht."

„Wir können nicht an alles denken!"

„Doch! Das müssen wir. Dasselbe Prinzip wie bei Zaubertränken. Vergisst du eine Zutat oder überschreitest den Siedepunkt, ist der Trank dahin", belehrte Draco sein Gegenüber hämisch.

Ehe sich die beiden Streithähne an den Hals sprangen, zwängte Hermine sich zwischen die beiden Kontrahenten. Unbefangen legte sie ihre Hand auf Harrys Brust, was sie bei Draco nicht tat. „Jungs, bitte", donnerte Hermine und sah eindringlich zu Harry. Ihrem besten Freund, dessen Besonnenheit sie immerzu schätzte, aber in Dracos Gegenwart schien er diese wunderbare Eigenschaft manchmal zu vergessen. Unmittelbar danach sah sie in Dracos Gesicht, der ihren Entschluss, Harry zu berühren, missbilligend zur Kenntnis nahm, indem er die Augen knapp verdrehte. „Schluss! Wir sollten nicht streiten." Wie auch Harry vor wenigen Minuten, sah auch Hermine ratlos zu Ron, der immer noch reglos am Eingang der Küche stand und seine Hände in den Hosentaschen vergrub.

„Sag das dem Alleskönner", entgegnete Draco streng, bevor er zähneknirschend die Arme verschränkte. Diese Haltung zementierte sich zur Norm, da er somit viel besser ausdrücken konnte, was er von Potters Mitteilungen hielt. Würde er seinen Unmut laut kundtun, käme es bloß wieder zur Streitigkeiten, die er umgehen wollte. Schließlich hatte er schon Granger _verbal_ angegriffen, obwohl er das gar nicht wollte. Immerhin hatten sie vor rund einer Stunde Sex - guten Sex, was er zwar mit seiner gelangweilten, desinteressierten Fasson nicht kaputt machen wollte, aber sie hatte für Potter Partei ergriffen. Nicht für ihn, nein. Für Potter, den sie mit Berührungen zurückhielt. Dabei war der Goldjunge, der keinen verdammten Heiligenschein trug, genauso cholerisch, explosiv und jähzornig. Jawohl.

„Schön. Es war mein Fehler, ja. Ich hätte an den Zauber denken müssen." Auch Harry war des Wortkampfes müde, aber sich vernünftig mit Malfoy auszutauschen, war fast so unmöglich, wie das Horn eines Erumpent anzufassen. „Hast du eine Idee? Was glaubst du denn, Malfoy?"

„Was ich glaube, behalte ich lieber für mich", erwiderte Potters Intimfeind süffisant, ehe er zu Granger sah, die entkräftet – herbeigeführt durch die ständigen Schlichtungen – neben Weasley stand.

„Fein, dann eben nicht. Du willst gar nicht helfen, sondern einfach nur nervig sein." Für Harry war der Disput beendet. Er ging zum Tisch hinüber, setzte sich und zauberte mithilfe des _Accio-Zaubers_ mehrere Pergamente herbei, die er auf dem Tisch entfaltete. Auf einem der Pergamente war Großbritannien abgebildet, auf einer weiteren Zeichnung war eine Weltkarte skizziert, worauf mehrere rote Kreise erkennbar waren. Die umringelten Länder und Städte dienten zur Hilfestellung, bezüglich weiterer Verstecke, die Sterling aufsuchen könnte und in Verbindung mit Voldemort standen.

Nach Harry folgte Hermine, die jedoch von Ron - dank seiner langen Beine - überholt wurde und zuerst den Tisch erreichte, einen der Stühle zurückzog und Platz nahm, ehe Hermine dasselbe tat. Draco hingegen blieb hinter ihrem Stuhl stehen. Er sah Potter hasserfüllt an, ließ seinen Blick für einen Moment wirken und beugte sich anschließend nach vorne, um die Karte zu sich heranzuziehen. „Ich glaube, dass -"

„ _Du glaubst?"_ , spottete Harry vergnügt und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf und sah missgestimmt zu dem Menschen hinauf, der ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb. „Vor fünf Minuten wolltest du deinen Glauben noch für dich behalten."

„Vor fünf Minuten wollte ich das auch, ja", antwortete Draco entspannter. Dass er seinen _Freund_ dermaßen ärgern konnte, ließ ihn unbekümmert handeln.

„Dann", knurrte Harry, dessen Hand krachend auf der polierten Tischplatte landete, „setz dich hin und hör zu!"

Grinsend kam Draco der Aufforderung nach. Er zog den knarzenden Stuhl neben Granger zurück, doch ließ er die Stuhlbeine absichtlich über den Holzboden schleifen, während er darauf wartete, dass Potter auf seine Aktion reagierte, was leider nicht geschah. Er schenkte Draco einen abfälligen Blick, faltete seine Hände ineinander und wartete, bis Draco Platz genommen hatte. „Fang an, Potter. Ich bin soweit." Mit Genugtuung sah er dabei zu, wie sich die Lippen seines Gegenübers abschätzig kräuselten. Es war herrlich. Allerdings bedauerte Draco, dass er keine Kamera hatte, um Potters Gesichtsausdruck zu fotografieren. Aber es war besser so. Ihn befiel sogar der Gedanke, dass Harry Potter - der Junge, der _so toll_ war - letztendlich doch noch ausrasten könnte. Oh ja, im Hinblick auf Dracos Provokationen traute er dem Narbengesicht zu, dass er sich über den Tisch beugte und nach Dracos Kehle greifen würde, um ihn zu erwürgen. Angesichts dieser trivialen, wenn auch amüsanten Gedanken, konnte er Potters Ideen, Ansichten und Aufforderungen nur spärlich folgen. Allerdings waren Grangers Gesicht, ihre Mimik, ihre Gestalt und ihre Haltung im Vergleich zu seinen Eingebungen bedeutend spannender. Sie sog Potters Worte in sich auf - wie ein Schwamm, den man in Wasser tunkte.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit würde Draco nun ins Wanken bringen und zusätzlich auf ihn lenken. Kurz schielte er hinunter zu ihren Beinen, während er vortäuschte, Potter gespannt zuzuhören. Grinsend bemerkte er, dass ihn niemand ansah, woraufhin seine Hand über das Holz _ihres_ Stuhls wanderte - ganz vorsichtig und je mehr er die Distanz zu ihrem Körper schloss, umso nervöser wurde er. Nachdem er seine Hand zum Ziel geführt hatte, richtete er seinen Blick nach vorne zu Potter, wohingegen sein Zeigefinger sanft der Naht ihrer Jeans folgte und Draco genoss das kleine Spielchen. Zwar hatte er stur geradeaus gesehen, doch konnte er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus erkennen, wie ihre Augen den Bewegungen seines Fingers folgten. Des Weiteren teilte ihm ihre angespannte Muskulatur mit, dass sie diesen hinterhältigen Angriff nicht unterbinden konnte. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass sie erwischt wurden, weshalb sie sich fest auf die Unterlippe biss und ihren Fokus wieder auf Harry lenkte. Diese schier unglaubliche Macht, die er in diesem Moment über sie hatte, erregte ihn ungemein. Draco nahm ihre Starre zum Anlass, seine gesamte Handfläche auf ihren Oberschenkel zu legen, bevor sich die einzelnen Finger um ihr schlankes Bein krallten und die unter ihrer Jeans befindliche Haut massierte. Grundsätzlich hätte Draco auch kein Problem damit, sie vor Potter und Weasley zu küssen. Allerdings würde er Granger in eine kompromittierende Situation manövrieren, in der sie sich erklären müsste, angesichts der Neugier ihrer nervigen Freunde. Er selbst würde den beiden Idioten nur ein müdes Lächeln schenken, aber nicht sie. Sie würde sich sofort rechtfertigen wollen.

Darüber hinaus war er erstaunt, dass sie seinen Strapazen so lange standhielt. War sie wirklich so abgebrüht, dass sie ihm widerstehen konnte? Offenbar nicht, denn fünf Sekunden später spürte er ihre Hand, die ihm den weiteren Weg versperrte, indem sie unauffällig seine Hand umschloss - wovon sich Draco jedoch nicht beeindrucken ließ. Geschickt hatte er sich aus ihrer Hand befreien können, die er nahtlos schnappte und stattdessen auf der Innenseite seines Schenkels platzierte. Mit ein wenig Druck presste er ihre Hand auf seine Hose, während er wegweisend ihre Hand zu seiner ausgebeulten Mitte führte.

Oh ja, nun spielte er mit dem Feuer, das sich - würde er nicht aufhören - unaufhaltsam in ein Inferno verwandeln würde, aufgrund der Enge, die er in seiner Hose wahrnahm.

Draco musste sich beruhigen, weswegen er sich entspannt in seinen Stuhl zurücklehnte und sich insofern ablenkte, seine freien Finger abwechselnd auf den Tisch zu tippen. Seine angewinkelten, gespreizten Beine wippten auf und ab, doch als er Grangers Hand auf seine Mitte presste, hörte er auf und genoss die wollüstige Tortour in vollen Zügen. Unmerklich rieb er ihre Hand über den harten Widerstand in seiner Hose, was ihn beinahe aufstöhnen ließ. Granger hingegen warf ihm immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu, mit deren Hilfe sie ihm sagen wollte, dass er aufhören sollte. Aber stattdessen bewirkte sie das genaue Gegenteil, denn es trieb ihn nur noch mehr an, mit dem was sie taten, weiterzumachen.

„Also, Malfoy? Du willst ja unbedingt miteinbezogen werden. Was hältst du von der Idee?" Harry wartete gespannt auf seine Antwort, denn er hatte sich bemüht, alles so auszulegen, dass selbst Malfoy nichts mehr auszusetzen hatte.

„Guter Plan", erwiderte Draco bescheiden. Er hatte absolut keinen Schimmer, wovon sein Gegenüber sprach. Dennoch war es wichtig, äußerlich gelassen und keinesfalls ertappt zu wirken.

Anlässlich dieser scharfsinnigen Antwort, runzelte sich Harrys Stirn, bevor seine Hand die dazugehörige Schläfe massierte. „Wenn du kein Interesse hast, an all dem, was wir planen und vorhaben, dann appariere zurück nach Hogwarts", empfahl er der arroganten Schlange. „Wir können uns unmöglich noch weitere Aussetzer leisten, Malfoy", fuhr Harry, dessen Schläfe mittlerweile rote Flecken aufwies, anklagend fort.

Auch Ron sah sich gezwungen, etwas zu sagen und seinen besten Freund zu verteidigen. „Machs doch selbst, wenn du so superschlau bist."

„Überlass mir das Zepter, Weasley, und wir haben Sterling", entgegnete Draco feixend. Weasley war so... ätzend und es zog den jungen Malfoy jedes Mal runter, wenn er das sechste Kind der Weasleys in seiner zerlumpten, abgetragenen Kleidung sah. Hätte Draco Mitgefühl, würde er Weasley neu einkleiden, aber zum Glück war der Kelch des Mitleids an ihm vorbeigezogen.

„Wunderbar. Dann ist ja alles geklärt!", feuerte Harry zurück, nachdem er die Pergamente unbeherrscht auf den Tisch warf. „Aber zum Glück wissen wir es besser, denn sobald man sich auf dich verlässt, ist man verlassen. Erspar uns demnach deine unnützen Bekundungen und hör auf, dich selbst zu beweihräuchern. Du bist nämlich kein Held, Malfoy. Und ein heroischer Retter schon gar nicht. Erinnerst du dich, als du mir gesagt hast, Philanthropie sei eine ätzende Eigenschaft? Tja, Malfoy, heute sage ich dir, dass deine misanthropische Art noch viel widerwärtiger ist. Aber selbst das könnte ich noch akzeptieren, sofern deine blasierte, überhebliche Art das alles nicht überschatten würde. Tut sie aber. Dein selbstgefälliges Auftreten war vielleicht in Voldemorts Gegenwart nützlich - hier ist es jedoch fehl am Platz!" Harry war eindeutig der Kragen geplatzt. Er konnte und wollte Malfoys Art einfach nicht länger kommentarlos hinnehmen. „Integriere dich lieber, statt große Töne zu spucken. Das kann nämlich jeder und du bestehst doch immer darauf, dass du nicht jeder bist, sondern einzigartig! Dann verhalte dich auch endlich dementsprechend, du Koryphäe!"

Sollte Potters Ausraster etwas bewirken? Draco fühlte sich nicht bedroht, geschweige denn verletzt. Vielmehr musste er sich das Lachen verkneifen. Das Narbengesicht wollte ihn augenscheinlich treffen, womöglich etwas menschliches in ihm finden, aber auch diesen Zahn würde er ihm ziehen. Denn alles was der glorreiche Gryffindor erreichte, war, dass Draco gelangweilt zu ihm blickte und das war sicher nicht die Reaktion, die Potter von ihm erhoffte. Derweil hatte Draco ihre inzwischen versteinerte Hand, die auf seiner Mitte liegen geblieben war, zur Seite geschoben, ehe er sich erhob. Gefährlich ruhig beugte er sich nach vorne, stützte seine Hände auf den Tisch und sah in Potters grüne Augen. „Er führt uns im Kreis!"

Ohne auf die Karte zu sehen, zog er die Englandkarte zu sich heran, wonach sein Finger präzise auf London landete. „Dort wird er als nächstes hingehen."

„Wieso nach London?", murrte Harry, der die Weltkarte an sich nahm und auf Albanien zeigte. „Wieso nicht Albanien? Schließlich verbindet Voldemort eine Menge mit dem Land. Dort lebte er -"

„Er weiß schon längst, wo der Körper des dunklen Lords verscharrt wurde. Er wollte uns treiben - wie Vieh. Uns verwirren, obwohl er schon lange weiß, wohin er gehen muss. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren, außer Zeit?", bemerkte Draco genügsam. „Ich glaube, dass Sterling davon ausging, dass die _Ruhestätte_ des dunklen Lords bewacht wurde, weshalb er seine Verfolger in die Irre führen musste. Eigentlich clever, aber er hätte doch wissen müssen, aufgrund seiner bisher gesammelten Erkenntnisse, dass kaum jemand den Ort kennt, an dem der Kadaver seines Vaters liegt. Und genau das scheint ihm aufgegangen zu sein, weshalb er nun auch dorthin gehen wird." Kingsley hatte Potter in einem der vielen Patroni erklärt, wo man die sterblichen Überreste des dunklen Lords begraben hatte. Diese Information gab er an Hermine, Weasley und Draco weiter, aber nie hatten sie es in Erwägung gezogen, den Ort aufzusuchen, gar zu bewachen. „Er muss irgendwie an die Akte des dunklen Lords gekommen sein. Er gab uns im Ministerium zu verstehen, dass er nicht erst seit gestern seinen Vater sucht."

„Ja, das... das klingt schlüssig." Ausdruckslosigkeit zierte Harrys Gesicht, während er zur Karte starrte. Er fokussierte den Punkt, den Malfoys Finger bedeckte und er wusste nichts entgegenzusetzen. Fieberhaft versuchte er ein Gegenargument zu finden, das Malfoys Ansichten widerlegen würde, aber es misslang ihm. Schon damals wusste Harry nicht, wo sie suchen sollten, als sie die Horkruxe jagten. Dumbledore hatte ihnen ein Puzzle hinterlassen, dessen Teile allesamt gleich aussahen. In mühevollster Kleinarbeit hatten sie die jeweiligen Puzzlestücke zusammenfügen müssen und wären Hermine und Ron nicht bei ihm gewesen... Harry hätte kläglich versagt. Dasselbe würde sich nun wiederholen. Harry, der sämtliche Erwartungen erfüllen musste, war auf die Hilfe angewiesen, die er immer ausschlagen wollte, um andere nicht zu gefährden. „Sterling denkt also, dass wir einfältig und primitiv sind."

„Waren wir es nicht sogar? Immerhin sind wir immer brav seiner falschen Spur gefolgt", schilderte Draco abgeklärt. Potter sollte ihm dankbar sein, hinsichtlich der Tatsache, dass Draco so etwas wie Empathie nicht kannte und sich aufgrund der vorangegangenen Worte von Potter nicht verletzt fühlte. Er konnte, trotz der Situation, weiterhin klar denken und das alles nur, weil ihm alles egal war, was Potter sagte. „Ich denke, wir sollten nach London. Auch einem Robin Sterling", erklärte er verächtlich, „gehen irgendwann die Standorte aus. Er könnte natürlich auch durch ganz Europa reisen und wir ihm hinterher, aber dann bestünde die Gefahr, dass wir ihn in die Finger bekommen. Er kann nicht ewig umherirren. Dazu hat er uns zu lange im Kreis getrieben. Ihm muss klar sein, dass wir sein Muster irgendwann entschlüsseln werden, weshalb er ein weiteres Risiko nicht eingehen wird, weil er -"

„- vorher seinen Vater zurückholen will", endete Hermine nachdenklich und ihr Blick raste nach oben, wo sie auf Dracos düstere Miene traf. Doch statt ihr zu antworten, nickte er bloß.

„Ich werde Kingsley anflohen und die weitere Vorgehensweise mit ihm besprechen", ergänzte Harry entschlossen, nachdem er aufgestanden war und sich von der Gruppe abgewandt hatte. Unmittelbar danach hatte er im Wohnzimmer ein Feuer im Kamin entzündet, ehe er in die Knie ging und eine Verbindung zu Kingsleys Büro herstellte. Sie mussten schnell handeln, miteinander kommunizieren und eine Lösung finden. „Wollen wir hoffen, dass wir nicht zu spät kommen."

Es war, als befänden sich alle in einem Raum ohne Zeitgefühl. Sie alle konnten die Leere, aber auch die wachsende Hoffnungslosigkeit spüren. Sie mussten Sterling unbedingt finden und standen dementsprechend unter Druck. Ihre Entscheidungen würden das Schicksal der Welt beeinflussen. Sollten sie demzufolge scheitern, wäre das das Ende und erneut würden dunkle Zeiten über sie hereinbrechen. Zeiten, die Draco nicht noch einmal erleben wollte. Seine uneingeschränkte Freiheit war ihm wichtiger als sein Stolz, weshalb er lieber an Potters Seite kämpfen würde, statt sich wieder unterdrücken zu lassen. Diesen groben Fehler würde er nämlich nicht wieder begehen. Nein, Draco hatte aus seinen Fehlern gelernt.

Anschließend erhoben sich auch Hermine, Draco und Ron. Allerdings blieb Ron in der Küche, während Hermine nach draußen ging und der rothaarige Junge war dankbar, dass seine Freunde ihm die Zeit gaben, die er benötigte, um mit der Situation zurechtzukommen. Denn anders als Harry und Hermine, musste er für sich sein und auf seine eigene Weise damit fertig werden. Schließlich änderte sich auch für ihn alles. Würde Voldemort zurückkommen, wäre seine Familie abermals in Gefahr und plötzlich breitete sich die Angst in ihm aus - herbeigeführt von Verlusten, die er in jungen Jahren verarbeiten musste. So kühl Ron auch wirkte, im Bezug auf körperliche Zuneigung, so hatten ihn die Tode der Menschen, die ihm am Herzen lagen, schwer getroffen. Vor allem Freds Tod. Der Tod seines großen, witzigen Bruders hatte sein Gemüt überschattet, ihn zugleich aber auch erwachsener und reifer werden lassen. Ebenso Tonks' und Remus' Tod. Selbst Dobbys Tod hatte den jüngsten Weasley-Jungen verstört. Ach, wie gerne Ron sich an den kleinen, seltsamen Elfen zurückerinnerte, der Harry immer in brenzlige Situationen brachte, obwohl Dobby ihn stets retten wollte. Noch heute konnte er sich das stolze, überwältigende Gesicht und die grünen Kulleraugen des freien Elfen vorstellen, als er Ron seine Turnschuhe gezeigt hatte, nachdem er gemeinsam mit Kreacher zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf zurückgekehrt war, um Mundungus Fletcher abzusetzen, den sie zuvor in der Nokturngasse aufgegriffen hatten.

Bei Merlins pinker Unterhose. Sie durften - so Ron, dessen Faust in seine gegenüberliegende Handinnenfläche schlug - auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass Voldemort erneut an die Macht kam. Sie mussten es verhindern - für all die Menschen, die gestorben waren. Ihre Tode durften nicht sinnlos gewesen sein.

Während Ron im Innern des Zeltes mit sich rang, stand Hermine, deren Blick in die Ferne gerichtet war, draußen und umarmte sich selbst. Es war nicht kalt und doch fröstelte sie, bis sie einen warmen Umhang spürte, der über ihre Schultern gelegt wurde. Betrübt neigte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, wo sie eine seiner Hände dabei beobachtete, wie diese Hermines Körper näher an seinen brachte. „Danke", murmelte ihre brüchige Stimme, ehe sie mit fahrigen Fingen den Stoff des Umhangs berührte.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen", begann Draco und rieb seine Hand über den Umhang, um Wärme zu erzeugen, die Granger umhüllen sollte.

„Es ist unhöflich, in die Gedanken anderer Menschen einzudringen", antwortete Hermine umgehend. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass er einen Blick in ihre Gedanken warf und somit wusste, dass sie Angst hatte.

„Verboten ist es aber nicht", entgegnete er frech.

„Würde es dich abhalten? Wenn es verboten wäre?", stellte sie schmunzelnd ihre Frage, bevor sie seinen Umhang enger um ihre Schultern zog.

„Ich denke nicht", erwiderte er affektiert. Im Anschluss festigte er seinen Griff, wodurch ihre Schulter gegen seine stieß. Es war ein ungewohntes, aber kein unschönes Gefühl, an das er sich tatsächlich gewöhnen könnte. Immerhin hatte er noch nie jemanden in den Arm genommen. Nicht Blaise, nicht Pansy – noch nicht einmal seine eigene Mutter hatte er jemals in den Arm genommen, auch wenn Potter darauf pochte, dass seine Mutter ebenfalls Trost und Kraft verdient hätte, was Draco wiederum bezweifelte.

„Du betrachtest alles so objektiv und nüchtern, wieso? Ich verstehe es nicht." Hermine wollte ihn gerne verstehen. Sie kamen sich so nahe. Näher, als sie Harry und Ron kam und doch fiel es ihr schwer, seine Verhaltensmuster zu charakterisieren. Zusätzlich wollte sie ihn aus ihren Gedanken locken, da der Druck sich wieder ausbreitete.

Immer mehr erkannte Draco den Unterschied zwischen sich und ihr. Das Mädchen mit ihren gezähmten, braunen Locken hatte die wahre Hölle durchlebt, während er nur ein Teil ihrer Hölle war. Er selbst wuchs unter anderen Bedingungen auf, Draco wurde nicht verfolgt und trotzdem gab sie ihm eine Chance, obwohl er dazu beigetragen hatte, ihre Herkunft stets herabzuwürdigen. All die Anfeindungen hatte sie ihm scheinbar verziehen, was ihre wahre Stärke hervorhob. „Wenn man mit Lucius' Zorn aufwächst, bleibt einem nichts übrig. Man hat keine Wahl." Er suchte nach Ausreden, denn nicht Lucius war für seinen weiteren Werdegang verantwortlich gewesen. Nein, Draco selbst hatte den Weg gewählt, den er gegangen war.

„Man hat immer eine Wahl", antwortete Hermine neutral. Schließlich hatte er auch die Wahl, zwischen zwei Seiten zu wählen. „Du hättest zu uns kommen können. Du hättest dich diesen Demütigungen nicht aussetzen müssen."

„Ach, Granger." Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was passieren könnte, wenn Potter oder Weasley kämen, bettete er sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf. „Alles ist so kompliziert und doch willst du dir noch zusätzlich deinen Kopf darüber zerbrechen, wieso der böse Malfoy so böse ist? Das wird Potter nicht gefallen", fügte er zynisch hinzu. Wieso genoss er diese verdammte Nähe so sehr? Sollte seine Sucht nach ihr und ihrem Körper nicht befriedigt sein? Er dürfte gar nicht mehr auf sie reagieren und trotzdem wollte er neben ihr stehen. Er wollte sie in seinem Arm halten, sie an sich drücken und ihre Wärme genießen. „Wenn man in der Dunkelheit aufwächst", fuhr er fort, als sie nicht antwortete, „ist es schwierig, sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Aus diesen Kreisen zu entkommen, ist nicht immer einfach. Wenn man nur die Extreme kennt, führt diese irgendwann dazu, dass man sich ein dickes Fell anfrisst und etwas wie Emotionalität verbannt."

„Du hättest dich daraus befreien können."

„Habe ich nicht schon einmal erwähnt, dass mir der gryffindor'sche Mut verwehrt wurde?", fragte er gespielt empört.

„Doch, aber -"

„Es wird wohl niemals möglich sein, dass Gryffindors und Slytherins sich einig sind, was? Wenn man seine Eltern schützen will -"

„- die dir angeblich egal sind", warf Hermine dazwischen und schaute grinsend zu ihm hinauf. Sie kannte nun den Grund für seine damalige Entscheidung, was ihr bewies, dass Draco Malfoy Menschlichkeit in sich trug. Ihm war eben nicht alles egal. Egal, wie oft er es noch leugnen würde.

„In so einem Moment", begann Draco knurrend zu erklären, „hat man nur wenige Sekunden Zeit, sich zu entscheiden. Ich habe damals die falsche Seite gewählt, Granger, weil ich mich meinen Eltern gegenüber schuldig gefühlt hatte und dachte, ich müsste es wieder gut machen. Heute bin ich älter, ich habe meine Fehler eingesehen und jetzt hör auf, sonst werde ich dich heute Nacht besuchen und ich verspreche dir, dass du diesen Besuch nicht vergisst", drohte er ihr lächelnd an, bevor er seine Nase in ihren weichen Haaren begrub.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an", reagierte Hermine sofort. Wollte sie etwa, dass Malfoy zu ihr kam? Wie gerne würde sie jetzt mit Ginny sprechen. Ihr erzählen, wie sie sich fühlte und _welche Art_ Gefühle sich anbahnten. Vermutlich hatten Malfoy und sie die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet, aber sie musste einfach darüber reden. Einfach, weil... weil sie mit Malfoy etwas Neues entdeckt hatte.

„Leg es nicht darauf an." Das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen wurde deutlich angenehmer. Sie konnten ungezwungener und unbeschwerter miteinander reden. Sie konnten sich offenbar auch necken, ohne dass gleich ein Krieg ausbrach und mit jeder Sekunde gewöhnte sich Draco mehr und mehr an die Situation. Je länger sie nebeneinander standen, desto ruhiger wurde er.

 **XxX**

Draco machte seine Drohung wahr. Aufgeregt knautschten seine Finger die dünne Wolldecke, ehe er sie zur Seite stieß und zu Weasley sah, dessen Schnarchen ihm verriet, dass Draco das Zimmer unbemerkt verlassen konnte. Im Zelteingang erspähten seine Augen Potter, der gewissenhaft seine Wache hielt, weshalb er Dracos leise Schritte gar nicht erst bemerkte. Der Junge, der überlebte war manisch darauf fixiert, die kleinste Erschütterung zu spüren, dass ihm Dracos Schritte nicht bewusst auffielen - zu gebannt starrten seine grünen, müden Augen in die Ferne, doch selbst wenn er Draco gesehen hätte, wäre es ihm egal gewesen. Ebenso die finsteren Blicke, die Potter ihm während des Abendessens, was furchtbar schmeckte, zuteil werden ließ, hatte er ignoriert. Ob das Narbengesicht ihn und Granger zusammen gesehen hatte, als er Granger im Arm gehalten hatte? Höchstwahrscheinlich.

Allerdings würden auch seine bösen Blicke nicht helfen, Draco davon abzuhalten, sich ihrem Zimmer zu nähern. Schlussendlich hatte Draco nämlich eine weitere Entdeckung gemacht - dass Granger im Stande war, ihn zu beruhigen. Ja, die Aussicht auf einen gesegneten Schlaf, wenn er neben ihr liegen würde, trieb ihn ebenfalls zu ihr. Außerdem würde er dem morgigen Tag nicht mehr so nervös entgegenblicken. Der morgige Tage... Der blonde Slytherin wusste nicht, was passieren würden, da Potter nicht mit offenen Karten spielte, aber die Erkenntnisse, die sie im Verlauf ihres gemeinsamen Resümees erlangt hatten, sowie das Gespräch, das Potter mit Kingsley im Anschluss geführt hatte, taten ihr übriges, um Draco unruhig werden zu lassen.

Die einzige Information, die sich Potter entlocken ließ, war, dass sie morgen nach London gingen. Ihr Ziel - unbekannt. Das waren doch herrliche Aussichten, um sich dem Feind zu stellen, den man bezwingen musste, nicht wahr?

Umsichtig tastete er sich zu ihrem Zimmer, betrat es und folgte den flachen Atemgeräuschen. Auf dem Weg zu ihr malte er sich die wildesten Szenen mit ihr aus. Er dachte daran, wie seine lüsternen Finger über ihre Haut wirbelten, während sie ihm verlangend in die Augen sah und stumm darum bat, sie von ihren unzüchtigen Qualen zu erlösen. Mit gespreizten Fingerspitzen zog er ihre Decke langsam zurück, seinen Körper beugte er bereits nach vorne, um ins Bett zu steigen, bevor er sie von hinten umarmen und zu sich heranziehen konnte. Das war zumindest der Plan, denn als er sein Bein anhob, vernahm er dumpfe Worte hinter sich, woraufhin er murrend die Decke zurücksinken ließ.

„Lass das!", wiederholte Harry energischer und betrat ebenfalls das abgedunkelte Zimmer.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen drehte sich Draco zu ihm herum. Hätte er es nicht besser wissen müssen? Dass Potters Augen und Ohren einfach überall waren? Merlin, verflucht! „Eigentlich dürfte es mich nicht überraschen, aber ich frage trotzdem: Was machst du hier?", zischte Draco bedeutend wütender zurück.

„Jedenfalls nicht dasselbe wie du."

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage, Potter."

„Als ich gesehen habe, dass du wach bist, dachte ich -"

„- dass du einfach hierher kommen kannst? Genialer Plan, Narbengesicht", erwiderte Potters Gegenüber trocken.

Harry hingegen überging Malfoys Aussage geflissentlich. „Nein, weil ich glaube, dass es besser ist, wenn wir _jetzt_ nach London gehen."

„Was?", entkam es Draco verstört, nachdem er den Abstand zu Potter geschlossen hatte. Ferner klopfte sein Finger gegen seine Schläfe, um ihm symbolisch den Vogel zu zeigen. „Jetzt? Mitten in der Nacht?"

„Ja!", drängte Harry, ehe er Malfoy genervt von sich stieß. „Jetzt. Mitten in der Nacht. Ich könnte auch einen Aufstand machen, weil du dich zu Hermine ins Bett legen wolltest. Wie du siehst, tue ich das nicht, woraus du schlussfolgern solltest, dass es mir ernst ist und ich darauf bestehe, dass du dich endlich bewegst, Hermine weckst und ihr euch reisefertig macht. _Ohne_ Unterbrechungen, Malfoy!"

Spielte Potter gerade auf etwas an? „Und wieso sollten wir ausgerechnet _jetzt_ nach London?"

„Da du leider ein Teil von uns bist, werde ich es dir gerne erklären. Mir ist bewusst geworden, dass wir nicht länger rumsitzen dürfen. Je länger wir hier sitzen, umso größer ist die Gefahr, dass er zurückkommen kann. Ich fühle es einfach, dass wir heute Nacht nach London müssen."

Ach, jetzt war er plötzlich ein Teil von ihnen? Das waren ganz neue Töne aus dem Mund des Helden. „Ach so", feixte Draco geringschätzig und stemmte belustigt die Hände in seine Hüften. „Du fühlst es? Wieder verblüffst du mich mit deinen Gaben. Gaben, von denen wir Normalsterblichen nur zu träumen wagen. Raus mit der Sprache, was ist los? Du kannst es nicht spüren, Potter, denn laut deiner eigenen Aussage existiert die Verbindung, aufgrund des zerstörten Horkruxes, zwischen dir und dem dunklen Lord nicht mehr."

„Richtig", stimmte Harry flüsternd zu. „Aber umso länger ich nachdenke, desto mehr verlangt mein Instinkt, endlich nach London zu apparieren. Ich werde ruhiger schlafen können, wenn wir in der Nähe sind und im Notfall eingreifen können."

„Ob das eine gute Idee ist?", entgegnete Draco skeptisch, denn ihm war nicht wohl dabei. Potters Worte klangen so... so endgültig. Als... Als ob er einen Plan hätte, der Lücken aufwies und er sich dessen schämte. „Du würdest uns wissentlich in Gefahr bringen, ist dir das bewusst?"

„Taten wir schon die ganze Zeit. Und jetzt mach dich endlich fertig." Das waren Harrys letzte Worte, ehe er sich umwandte und zu Ron marschierte. Grundgütiger, Harry würde drei Kreuze machen, wenn er wieder in Hogwarts wäre und sich auf seine Hausaufgaben konzentrieren könnte.

Ha, Draco würde Granger auf seine Art wecken. Unverzüglich war er zu ihrem Bett zurück geeilt, er beugte sich nach vorne, strich ihre lockigen Haare aus ihrem Gesicht und küsste sie. „Aufstehen, Liebes. Potter hat Halluzinationen."

„Was?", nuschelte Hermine, die ihren Körper zur Seite drehte und ein friedliches Lächeln ihr schläfriges Gesicht zierte, nachdem etwas weiches ihren Mund gestreift hatte. Im Halbschlaf wanderte ihre Hand nach oben, da sie die Stelle berühren wollte, doch bevor sie ihre Lippen erreichte, schossen ihre Lider erschrocken nach oben. „Was?", wiederholte sie fassungslos, um nachfolgend nach oben zu schrecken. Als sie jedoch Malfoy erblickte und ihr klar wurde, wer vor ihr stand, zog sie ihre Decke vor ihren Oberkörper.

„Nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte", winkte er gelangweilt ab. „Du kannst die Decke runternehmen und dich anziehen. Wir müssen los." Abgesehen von ihrer ängstlichen und schier schüchternen Haltung, fand er ihren müden Gesichtsausdruck verdammt schön. Nichts war künstlich, sondern verdammt echt und ansehnlich. „Wir werden Sterling einfangen -"

Sie kam seiner Aufforderung nicht nach. Im Gegenteil. Mürrisch zog sie die Decke ein Stück weit höher. Zusätzlich klemmte sie die Zipfel der Decke unter ihre Arme. „Aber wieso mitten in -"

„Sag das Potter, nicht mir. Ich habe ihn dasselbe gefragt, woraufhin ich die Antwort erhielt, dass wir unbedingt jetzt nach London müssen. Er scheint es im Urin zu haben."

„Harry hat doch gar keine Verbindung zu Voldemort." Hermines Problem war, dass sie in Panik verfiel. Etwas untypisches, womit sie nicht umgehen konnte. Hinsichtlich der aufsteigenden Angst griff sie hastig nach ihrer Perlenhandtasche, die neben ihrem Bett lag. Abschließend richtete sie ihren Zauberstab darauf, mit dessen Hilfe sie frische Unterwäsche, ein T-Shirt, einen weißen Rollkragenpullover, sowie eine dunkelblaue Röhrenjeans aus dem Innern der Tasche herbeizauberte. „Dreh dich um."

Hallo? Was sagte sie? Er stand in Boxershorts vor ihr und sie machte sich Sorgen, dass er ihr etwas abgucken könnte? „Merlin, Granger. Ernsthaft? Hab ich alles schon in den verschiedensten Versionen gesehen, also bitte. Dein Körper ist der schönste, der mir bisweilen untergekommen ist", informierte er sie lachend.

„Dreh dich um!", fauchte Hermine.

„Meinetwegen." Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich um, doch eine anzügliche Bemerkung konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. „Ich weiß doch schon, wie deine hübsche, kleine, nasse -"

„Ich verspreche dir", erwiderte sie mit hochroten Wangen, „wenn du es aussprichst, verfluchte ich dich, Malfoy!"

„Uh!" Augenblicklich näherte er sich Granger. Draco packte sie von hinten und umfasste ihre Taille. Leider trug sie schon ihre Wäsche und ihr Shirt, sonst hätte er seinen nackten Oberkörper problemlos gegen ihren drücken können. Diese Kollision hätte er gerne wahrgenommen. „Als ich dich zum Höhepunkt trieb, hast du mich noch Draco genannt. Gefiel mir sehr viel besser", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, während seine Finger den Bund ihres Höschens umfassten und sein Daumen darunter verschwand. Parallel strich seine andere Hand über ihren flachen Bauch, was ihre Vehemenz stark beeinträchtigte.

„Du bist unausstehlich."

„Du meinst wohl unwiderstehlich?", half er ihr nach und hob sie ein Stück hoch, um ihren Duft besser einzuatmen. Sie roch so elegant und verführerisch. „Aber ich finde dich auch unwiderstehlich, Granger. Sei dir dessen sicher."

„Seid ihr fertig?", ertönte Harrys Stimme aus der Küche.

Daraufhin kniff Draco seine Augen zusammen. Potter kam immer im falschen Moment. Sofort ließ er Granger los und wandte sich um. „Herrgott!" Launisch marschierte er zurück, überkreuzte seine Arme und blieb vor ihrem Zimmer stehen. „Potter, du bist schlimmer als Fliegen, die dich aufs Klo verfolgen. Meine Güte!"

„Beweg dich, Malfoy, und zieh dich endlich an. Oder willst du so gehen?", mischte sich Ron ein, der angeekelt auf Malfoys nackten Oberkörper zeigte. Sie hatten schon zu viel Zeit verloren. Außerdem musste sowohl das Zelt abgebaut, als auch ein neuer Platz in London gefunden werden.

„Fühlst dich wohl ganz stark, wenn Potter da ist, was?" Um einer weiteren Diskussion aus dem Weg zu gehen, beugte sich die Schlange, bevor die Löwen über ihn herfallen konnten. Allerdings würde Draco es einen taktisch klugen Rückzug nennen, was in keinster Weise mit einer Kapitulation gleichzusetzen war. Im Vorbeigehen rempelte er - natürlich unbeabsichtigt - den rothaarigen Jungen an, ehe er im Zimmer verschwand und sich ebenfalls anzog.

 **XxX**

Seit nun mehr als fünf Stunden saß Draco neben drei übergeschnappten Gryffindors, deren Intentionen er bis heute nicht verstanden hatte und daher nur mutmaßen konnte, was sich dahinter verbarg. Das goldene Trio schien davon besessen gewesen zu sein, sich immerzu in Gefahr zu bringen. Jawohl. Sie konnten wohl nichts dafür, sondern entsprachen einfach den Erwartungen, die die Gesellschaft an sie stellte. Aber mussten sie unbedingt Draco mit reinziehen? Scheinbar schon, da er immer noch anwesend war. Versteckt unter einem Desillusionierungszauber, den sie zuzüglich mit Potters Tarnumhang absicherten, saßen sie in London - auf einem verlassenen, von Tau überzogenen Friedhof. Weit und breit war nichts zu entdecken. Nicht einmal die kleinste Ameise wagte sich aus ihrem schützenden Bau. Hinzu kam der Nieselregen, der den Boden aufweichte und Draco hatte die Schnauze voll. „Wie lange willst du überhaupt hier sitzen bleiben?", flüsterte der Slytherin-Schüler gereizt. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht gerne neben Granger saß. Jedoch hockte Weasley fast auf seinem Schoß, weil sie alle so dicht beieinander saßen und das war etwas, das deutlich die Grenze überschritt.

„Wir bleiben, bis er sich zeigt", betonte Harry entschlossen.

„Das war ein Scherz, oder? Potter, du kannst mir mal ganz gewaltig den Buckel -"

„Ruhig!", feuerte Harry zurück. „Da hinten!" Sein Finger deutete zu einem Gebüsch, das raschelte. Natürlich könnte es sich hierbei nur um ein Tier handeln, aber das wäre ein seltsamer Zufall. Zumal Voldemorts Grab in der Nähe des Gebüsches war.

„Ähm, ich will nicht drängeln, aber jetzt wäre der geeignete Zeitpunkt, die Auroren zu verständigen", erklärte Draco, als auch er Sterling aus dem Gebüsch steigen sah. Doch statt einer Reaktion, starrte Potter einfach nur der Gestalt hinterher, die mit jedem weiteren Schritt seinem Ziel näher kam. Und genau das war das Problem. Jeder Schritt, den Robin Sterling nach vorne trat, war einer zu viel. „Potter, ruf endlich die Auroren!"

„Nein, noch nicht", gab Harry exzentrisch von sich. „Wir müssen abwarten und schauen, was er macht."

Entrüstet sah Draco zu Potter. „Bist du übergeschnappt? Ich sag dir, was er macht. Er wird den dunklen Lord zurückholen. Ruf die Auroren, verdammt nochmal! Ansonsten müssen wir einschreiten!" Derweil stand Sterling in der Mitte des Friedhofs. Man gab ihm sogar die Zeit, sich mit der Umgebung vertraut zu machen, was man deutlich daran erkennen konnte, als Sterlings Augen sich schlossen und er seine Arme von sich streckte. „Deine Intuition in allen Ehren, aber mach was – irgendwas!", verlangte Draco, der den Erben des dunklen Lords weiterhin im Auge behielt. „Wir alle sind stolz auf dich, aber riskiere nicht unsere Köpfe, nur weil es dir im Bauch kribbelt und du Heroismus zu deinem blöden Charakter zählst!"

„Harry, wir müssen die Auroren rufen", schaltete sich Hermine ein. „Es wird ansonsten zu gefährlich. Bedenke, was alles passieren könnte, wenn er es schafft!"

Harry überlegte. Er überlegte emsig, wie sie am besten vorgehen konnten. Wenn er parieren wollte, musste er auf die Auroren warten, so, wie Kingsley es verlangt hatte. „Einer von uns muss ihn ablenken, damit ich einen Patronus losschicken kann."

Normalerweise war Draco derjenige, der unzumutbare Forderungen stellte, aber der Goldjunge hatte ihn gerade überboten. „Hast du den Verstand verloren? Du lotst uns ins Fadenkreuz? Einer von uns soll ihn ablenken, obwohl das die Arbeit der Auroren ist? Hast du darüber nicht früher nachgedacht? Was in Gottes Namen hast du und der Minister überhaupt besprochen? Bitte sag mir nicht, dass das euer Plan war?" Merlin, Potter antwortete nicht. „Ihr habt ausgemacht, dass du einen _Patronus_ \- den denkbar ungünstigsten Zauber - losschickst? Gehts noch?" Draco raufte sich die Haare. Er war fuchsteufelswild. Wie konnte Potter es zulassen, Granger, Weasley und ihn dieser Gefahr auszusetzen? Nun, ganz einfach. Weil der Auserwählte und der Minister offenbar zu dämlich waren, einen durchdachten Plan zu konzipieren.

„Ein Patronus kommt zu einhundert Prozent an, Malfoy. Und unsere Nachricht _muss_ ankommen!", verteidigte Harry seinen Plan.

Das war doch nicht zu glauben. Nein, Draco konnte nicht glauben, was er zu hören bekam. „Du redest dir dein eigenes Versagen ziemlich schön, Potter. Nur zur Information: Selbst ich schaffe es im soporösen Zustand einen besseren Plan zu erschaffen. Das hier", er deutete auf die Umgebung, „ist dasselbe, wie mit Kanonen auf Spatzen zu schießen."

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

„Nein, verdammt! In der kurzen Zeit wohl nicht und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg!" Anschließend schob Draco ihn zur Seite. „Die Auroren werden wohl etwas Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, bis sie ihren Arsch und ihren gesamten Etat hierher bewegt haben. In der Zwischenzeit versuche ich, den Karren aus dem Dreck zu ziehen!" Konsterniert fischte er den Zauberstab aus der seiner Gürtelschnalle, den er zielsicher auf Sterling richtete.

„Wir apparieren zum Ministerium", warf Hermine hektisch ein und auch Ron konnte nur noch zur bestätigend nicken. „Alles andere ist zu gefährlich."

Um Himmels Willen. Wann hatten sie die Rollen getauscht? „Und dann schafft er es, oder ist längst mit dem dunklen Lord über alle Berge. Nein, das Risiko können und _dürfen_ wir nicht eingehen. Und jetzt schick endlich deinen verdammten Patronus, Potter!", fuhr Draco ihn an.

„Wir apparieren zurück", lenkte auch Harry ein. „Hermine hat recht."

 _„_ _Hermine hat recht"_ , äffte Draco. „Deine Einsicht kommt zu spät. Schick deinen Patronus, oder ich mach dir Beine." Ohne Potter die Gelegenheit eines Vetos zu geben, entfernte Draco den Tarnumhang von seinem Körper, er löste den Desillusionierungszauber und entwischte rechtzeitig Harrys Griff. „Hey, Arschloch!", schrie Draco zu Sterling hinüber. Um sich selbst zu stärken, grinste er, während er seinen Stab von der einen zur anderen Hand warf - jedoch jederzeit kampfbereit war. „So schnell sieht man sich wieder."

Ertappt wandte sich Robin um, doch verwandelte sich seine Starre in ein krankhaftes Lachen, als er den blonden Jungen erkannte. „Malfoy? Ich muss gestehen, ich bin... überrascht. Dich hätte ich hier nicht erwartet oder hast du Muffensausen, dass dein Vater eine harte Abreibung kassiert, sobald ich meinen Vater zurückgeholt habe?"

Der Satz brachte Draco zum Lachen. Absolut. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, zumal er Potters Patronus an sich vorbeihuschen sah, der ihm Gewissheit gab, dass alsbald Hilfe käme. „Was die Zukunft angeht, solltest _du_ dir eher Gedanken machen, nicht ich." Folglich äußerte er selbstsicher den Zauberspruch, der eine Appariersperre über den Friedhof legte, sodass niemand - und schon gar nicht Sterling - disapparieren konnte.

„Wie ich sehe", begann Robin schmunzelnd, „ist Mister Potter auch hier." Er nickte zu dem Jungen, der zum Vorschein kam und dafür verantwortlich war, dass sein Vater hier lag. „Genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt. Ich muss euch ja nicht mehr vorstellen, oder?" Robin zeigte auf einen Flecken Erde.

„Woher weißt du von dem Grab und wieso bist du nicht sofort hierher gekommen?", fragte Harry, der sich herausfordernd neben Malfoy stellte. Dicht hinter den beiden Männern, standen Hermine und Ron.

„Miss Granger." Robin verbeugte sich, als er sie sah. „Mister Weasley, nehme ich an? Die Haare verraten Sie", zwinkerte er Ron zu. „Was Ihre Frage betrifft, Mister Potter: Ich arbeite nicht seit gestern im Ministerium und ich suche auch nicht erst seit gestern meinen Vater, wie Sie wissen sollten – nur um die Chancen gleichzustellen. Immerhin weiß ich ja auch alles von Ihnen." Gehässig blickte er zu seinem Zauberstab hinab, den er in einer flüssigen Bewegung durch seine Finger gleiten ließ, ehe er ruckartig nach oben sah - in die Gesichter seiner Feinde. „Und ich muss Ihnen, Mister Potter, doch nicht erzählen, wie nützlich ein _Imperius_ sein kann. Nicht wahr, Mister Malfoy? Sie wissen doch auch, wovon ich spreche, stimmts?"

„Willst du tatsächlich mich mit dieser Frage bloßstellen? Tut mir leid, aber das wird nicht funktionieren. Alle Anwesenden kennen mich und meine Vergangenheit", kommentierte Draco blasiert.

Robins Stab sank langsam nach unten, gleichzeitig strich sein Zeigefinger über das dunkle Holz, während er seine Gegner musterte. „Ich rede nicht von dem Vorfall in den drei Besen, als du - dumm und unfähig - Madam Rosmerta mit dem _Imperius_ belegt hattest. Ich rede von _Lucius_ , Draco. Es wird dich verwundern, aber es geht nicht immer um dich, Malfoy."

Unverkennbar weiteten sich Dracos Augen, seine Hand begann zu zittern und ein dicklicher Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals. Scheiße! Davon sollte niemand etwas erfahren – und schon gar nicht Granger. Diese unschöne Baustelle ging niemanden etwas an und auch Lucius hatte seinen Fehler eingesehen, wofür er auch zur Rechenschaft gezogen wurde, indem ihm eine satte Strafe auferlegt wurde. Diesbezüglich musste sein Vater 150.000 Galleonen bezahlen - somit war das Thema gegessen. Aber nein, zum krönenden Abschluss musste Draco erkennen, dass Sterlings dreckige Griffel überall drinsteckten, obwohl ihm jegliche Befugnis fehlte. Dahingehend, auch um seine Würde zu wahren, sah er keinen anderen Ausweg, als zum Angriff überzugehen. „Halt dein Maul! Halt einfach deine Fresse", spie Draco. _„Stupor!"_

Robin wehrte den Fluch gekonnt ab, bevor er Draco hämisch entgegen lächelte.

Unterdessen beteiligten sich auch Harry, Ron und Hermine, die mit gezogenen Stäben ihren Widersacher umkreisten, doch Malfoy war so in Rage, dass er einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf Sterling feuerte, wodurch sie gezwungen waren, die Füße still zu halten. Sie konnten sich nicht in den Kampf einmischen, aufgrund der Gefahr, Malfoy treffen zu können. Jedoch gaben sie ihr bestes, um Sterlings Fluchtweg abzuschneiden.

„Ihr hättet besser auf die Auroren warten und euren Standpunkt ändern sollen. Ihr macht es mir sehr leicht." Nun setzte auch Robin gezielt Flüche gegen Malfoy ein. Doch Harry reagierte blitzschnell und zauberte einen Schutzschild zwischen die Kontrahenten. Ron hingegen feuerte einen Fluch auf Sterling, aber auch diesem konnte der Angegriffene ausweichen.

Unabhängig voneinander stellten sich die vier Hogwarts-Schüler, die den Krieg überlebt hatten, die Frage, ob sie nicht in der Lage waren, einen jämmerlichen Zauberer in die Knie zu zwingen? Inzwischen wechselten sie sich ab und zielten sehr genau auf Sterling, doch es gelang ihnen einfach nicht, ihn im richtigen Moment zu treffen. Es war ein verdammter Teufelskreis, der sich insofern ausbreitete, als bemerkbar wurde, dass Sterling - wenn auch auf den ersten Blick nicht ersichtlich - ein begabter Kämpfer war.

Wieder war Draco kurz davor, sich in seine Animagusform zu verwandeln, aber er wollte Sterling nicht umbringen. Er wollte, dass man die Brut des dunklen Lords lebend fasste. Er sollte verdammt nochmal dem Zaubergamot vorgeführt werden – so, wie man es auch mit den Malfoys tat. Robin Sterling sollte dieselbe Angst durchleben wie Draco, der lieber gestorben wäre, statt verurteilt in Askaban zu versauern. Die dort herrschende Hoffnungslosigkeit war bedeutend schlimmer als der Tod und eben jenes Gefühl sollte Sterling verspüren.

Zwischenzeitlich waren viele Grabsteine, aufgrund der unzähligen Flüche, zu Bruch gegangen und es hatte unendlich lange gedauert, bis Harry, Hermine, Ron und Draco hinter demselben Stein zusammenkamen. Die letzte halbe Stunde hatte sich wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt und noch immer waren keine Auroren zu sehen. Kurz blinzelte Ron über den Rand des Grabsteins und ähnlich wie sie, hatte auch ihr Gegner Zuflucht hinter einem der Grabsteine gefunden.

„Wir müssen endlich etwas bewegen. Ihn zumindest schwächen", krächzte Harry, der seine Faust in seine leere Handfläche schlug. Er war erschöpft, man konnte es ihm ansehen.

„Wie? Er weicht uns ja ständig aus", entgegnete Ron verzweifelt. Es klang, als hätte er die Hoffnung längst aufgegeben.

„Wir umkreisen ihn, während einer von uns auf ihn achtet, um notfalls einen _Protego_ über uns zu legen, was wohl deine Aufgabe sein wird, Weasley." Natürlich sah Draco den veränderten Gesichtsausdruck, nachdem er seinen Vorschlag geäußert hatte. „Entschuldige, aber deine Treffsicherheit ist nicht gerade berauschend und für einen _Protego_ braucht man keine Trefferquote von einhundert Prozent."

Und zum ersten Mal gab Ron Malfoy recht. „In Ordnung. Ich werde aufpassen", bestätigte er nickend. Jetzt war einfach der falsche Zeitpunkt, um sich zu streiten. Sie standen vor Sterling, dem Sohn von Voldemort, der kurz davor war, seinen Vater zurückzuholen, um die Welt wieder in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Sie durften jetzt nicht streiten. Harry hatte es schließlich schon zweimal geschafft, Voldemort zu besiegen. Es musste auch ein drittes Mal funktionieren.

Außerdem konnten sie nicht länger auf die Auroren warten. Sie mussten endlich handeln und das taten sie – zum wohl ersten Mal als Team.

„Gut. Und wir, Potter, Granger und ich, überraschen ihn!" erklärte Draco weiter.

„Wie?", fragten Harry, Hermine und Ron synchron, die verdutzt zu Malfoy sahen, der jedoch wortlos aufstand und seinen Zauberstab hob.

„Attacke!", brüllte Draco und er schrie so laut, wie seine Organe es zuließen. Er baute auf den Überraschungsmoment.

„Malfoy, nicht!", rief Harry mit erhobener Hand, aber es war zu spät! Sterling tappte nicht ins Malfoys Falle, da er mit so etwas rechnete und entsprechend reagierte. Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Die tragende Säule - in diesem Fall Malfoy, der die Initiative ergriffen hatte - stürzte zu Boden, was einen gewaltigen Einsturz zur Folge hatte. Ihr Anführer, der in diesem Tohuwabohu der Einzige gewesen war, der einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt hatte, wurde in die Brust getroffen, woraufhin er rücklings zu Boden krachte und sich den Kopf an einem der Grabsteine aufschlug. Inmitten dieses Tumultes konnte niemand der Anwesenden hören, welcher Fluch Malfoy getroffen hatte, was das Unglück noch dramatischer machte.

Die nachfolgenden Szenen bekam Draco gar nicht mehr mit. Er war geistig nicht mehr anwesend und wurde von einer Dunkelheit ummantelt, deren Fängen man nicht mehr entkommen konnte. Immer mehr entglitt er der realen Welt, um in eine ruhige, strahlend schöne und unbekümmerte Welt einzutauchen, die ihn willkommen hieß. Er fühlte sich frei und schwerelos, doch seine letzten Gedanken galten Granger - _seiner Granger._


	21. Die Wahrheit wird im Streit geboren

****\- Kapitel einundzwanzig -****

 **Die Wahrheit wird im Streit geboren**

Das grelle Licht, das sich auf seinen geschlossenen Lidern niederließ, war primär dafür verantwortlich, vorsichtig zu blinzeln. Noch waren die Umrisse unscharf, anlässlich des Schleiers, der auf Dracos Hornhaut lag - doch das stetige Aufschlagen seiner Lider verhalf ihm, mit jedem Wimpernschlag besser sehen zu können. Die auftretenden Kopfschmerzen waren wohl die Strafe, dass er aufgewacht war. Sie waren mit einer Herde Thestrale zu vergleichen, die rücksichtslos über Dracos Kopf trampelten und je mehr er zu sich kam, umso mehr entschied sein Körper, ihn jeden Schmerz spüren zu lassen. Ganz gleich, wie leicht und vorsichtig er sich bewegte, der Schmerz war zur Stelle. Stöhnend richtete er sich im Bett auf, wonach seine Hand langsam in Richtung der Beule wanderte, die er sich am Hinterkopf zugezogen hatte.

Bei Salazar, was war bloß passiert? Und wo war er überhaupt?

„Mister Malfoy!", ermahnte ihn eine Stimme, die ihm bekannt vorkam. Das Gezeter der Gestalt ließ nur auf einen Ort schließen – Draco war im Schloss. „Sie sollen sich doch ausruhen", ergänzte die ernste Stimme, bevor ein seltsamer Duft Dracos Nase umspielte und ihn zwang, zu Madam Pomfrey aufzusehen, die zu ihm geeilt war, nachdem sie wohl gesehen hatte, dass er wach geworden war. Hinter ihrer Schulter schwebte ein Tablett, auf dem scheinbar mehrere Becher standen – das verriet ihm zumindest der aufsteigende Dampf. „Bei Merlins Bart, Sie gehören zu meinen schlimmsten Patienten – seit sieben Jahren habe ich immer wieder Probleme mit Ihnen und Ihren Verletzungen, die -"

„Was stinkt hier so?", unterbrach er genervt die Krankenschwester, die für ihren Sanftmut bekannt war und bei Draco offenbar stets eine Ausnahme machte, da sie ihm in sieben Jahren nie feinfühlig gegenübergetreten war. Er rümpfte die Nase und schielte zu den Bechern, die sogleich zum Vorschein kamen. Im Vorbeigehen hörte er Madam Pomfrey schnaufen, ehe sie die jeweiligen Tinkturen und Tränke nacheinander auf seinen Nachtschrank abstellte. Schlimm genug, dass er Qualen litt, aber musste man ihn zusätzlich diesem Gestank aussetzen, der Draco vermutlich in die Ohnmacht treiben würde, aus der er soeben entkommen war?

„Ihre Medizin riecht so, Mister Malfoy", erklärte sie verächtlich und fügte hinzu: „Sie können auch direkt gehen – ohne medizinischen Beistand."

„Passt schon", entgegnete er genauso kühl, bevor er sich zur Seite drehte und einen Becher nach dem anderen schnappte, deren Inhalte er hemmungslos seine Kehle hinabwürgte. Parallel dazu sah er die bösen Blicke der Krankenschwester, die scheinbar so lange neben seinem Bett stehen blieb, bis er alle Träne ausgetrunken hatte und das war schlimm. Er war nicht einmal fähig, den genauen Geschmack zu beschreiben, geschweige denn die hinzugefügten Zutaten herauskristallisieren zu können.

Nichtsdestotrotz begann die betuchte Krankenschwester ihrem Schützling die Verletzungen aufzuzählen, die sie diagnostiziert hatte. „Aufgrund der Symptome gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie von einem Stupor getroffen wurden - nichts besonderes", wetterte sie, da sie sich diesen Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen konnte, als sie recht genervt sein Kissen ausschüttelte. „Die Platzwunde, sowie das Schädel-Hirn-Trauma habe ich unverzüglich heilen können. Die Rippenfraktur erwies sich dagegen als etwas schwerwiegender, aber auch diese Verletzung konnte ich ohne bleibende Schäden heilen. Allerdings möchte ich Sie noch eine Nacht in meiner Obhut haben", schnatterte Poppy Pomfrey, bevor sie sich zurückzog und Draco nicht die Chance ließ, etwas zu erwidern.

Nun, dass er so angeschlagen war, hatte er nicht erwartet, jedoch wollte er sich gar nicht weiter mit der alten Hexe unterhalten, weshalb er sich entspannt nach hinten lehnte. Nicht ahnend, welch ein Donnerwetter sich vor den Toren des Krankenflügels zusammenbraute.

 **XxX**

Hermine konnte nicht mehr warten. Sie musste - wie die letzten vier Tage zuvor - abermals zum Krankenflügel, in der Hoffnung, Madam Pomfrey würde ihr heute sagen, dass er aufgewacht war. Es war zu einem kleinen Ritual geworden. Auch das Verhalten der Krankenschwester, die jedes Mal den Kopf schüttelte, sobald Hermine in ihr Blickfeld getreten war. Doch davon ließ sich die junge Gryffindor nicht abhalten. Ebenso wenig ließ sie sich von Harrys und Rons Blicken einschüchtern, die wortlos ihre Krankenbesuche an Malfoys Bett duldeten. Im Gegenteil. Hermine hatte sich täglich auf den Weg gemacht, sich ein Buch unter ihren Arm geklemmt und den steinigen Weg – in Form der gemischten Gefühle, die die junge Hexe plagten – zum Krankenflügel erklommen. Jeden Tag hatte sie dem bewusstlosen Slytherin mehrere Seiten aus Sherlock Holmes vorgelesen - ein Buch, das sie nun ewig mit ihm in Verbindung bringen würde. Es war wie ein Band; ein Band, das sie zu Draco Malfoy geknüpft hatte.

Auch hatte sie beschlossen, offen und ehrlich mit Harry und Ron zu reden. Oh ja, Hermine war entschlossen, ihren Freunden die Wahrheit zu sagen, ihnen zu erklären, inwiefern sie zu Draco Malfoy stand. Anschließend würde sie zu Ginny gehen... Was sicherlich ein schwerer Gang sein würde, denn Hermine war es, die am Anfang des Schuljahres die Beziehung zu Blaise Zabini in Frage stellte und nun? Nun fühlte Hermine etwas ähnliches - etwas, das den Gefühlen zwischen Ginny und Blaise glich...

Doch nicht nur das wollte sie hinter sich bringen. Hermine wollte, sobald Draco aufgewacht war, auch mit ihm sprechen, hinsichtlich der... der Dinge, die zwischen ihnen passieren waren. Schließlich war sie ein Mensch, der stets pragmatisch und logisch dachte. Sie handelte nach ihrem Wissen, statt der Emotionalität zu folgen, aber war das richtig? Denn genau jene Vorgehensweise führte sie durch Szenarien, die Hermines Unwohlsein verstärkten. Vor ihr erschienen Bilder, wie Draco vor ihr stand, mit dem Finger auf sie zeigte und lauthals zu lachen anfing. Diese Szene, sie entwickelte sich in ihrem Inneren geradezu von alleine weiter. Die Sequenzen gingen so weit, dass schlussendlich das gesamte Schloss über sie reden würde... Doch so sehr sie sich vor den Folgen fürchtete, so sicher war sich Hermine, im Bezug auf diese Gefühle. Ihre zunehmenden Gefühle waren zweifelsfrei echt, sie stiegen kontinuierlich an, was sie zusätzlich irritierte. Immerhin war es doch stets so gewesen, dass sie sich hassten, und jetzt? Innerhalb weniger Tage wurde Hermine klar, was sie für Malfoy fühlte und das war weit von Hass entfernt. Nein, in den letzten Tagen, als sie an seinem Bett saß, wurde ihr klar, dass sie mehr für Draco Malfoy übrig hatte. Es war seltsam zuzugeben, aber aus ihren Gefühle könnte tatsächlich mehr werden.

Daher wäre es ein herber Schlag, sollte sich herausstellen, dass er tatsächlich nur seinen Trieben und dem Drang gefolgt war, Hermine als weitere Kerbe zu sehen, die er in sein Bett geschlagen hatte.

Aber wieso fühlte es sich – trotz ihrer Angst – so richtig an? Wieso war sie glücklich, wenn sie an ihn dachte? Weshalb schlich sich immer wieder ein Lächeln auf ihre angespannten Züge, sobald sie mit Erinnerungen konfrontiert wurde, die im Zusammenhang mit Malfoy standen?

Bei Merlins Bart, sie kannte vermutlich die Antwort, aber war sie schon bereit, diese zu akzeptieren?

Hinzu kam, dass sie ihm so vieles sagen wollte, sie würde ihm gerne erklären, was passiert war, nachdem er von Sterlings Zauber getroffen wurde und weshalb die Auroren so lange gebraucht hatten. Diesbezüglich konnte sich die junge Gryffindor Malfoys Anblick bildlich vorstellen. Er würde aus dem Bett springen, in dem er zuvor rotierend saß und sich freuen, dass Harry versagt hatte – auch wenn es ihn erwischt hatte und ihr aller Leben auf dem Spiel stand, so würde Malfoy sich freuen. Ja, es würde ihn – ganz gleich, wie schrecklich all das hätte ausgehen können – tatsächlich erfreuen.

Schließlich war es Harrys unkontrolliertem Pantronus geschuldet gewesen, dass er nicht rechtzeitig ankam – was schlussendlich auch dazu führte, dass die Auroren so lange gebraucht hatten, da sie erst die Koordinaten des abgesetzten Patronus zurückverfolgen mussten.

Indessen schlenderte Hermine, die konstant zu ihren Füßen hinabsah, weiter zum Krankenflügel. Doch war sie nicht alleine, wie sich herausstellte, nachdem die fremde, recht aggressiv klingende Stimme Hermine aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Na Schlammblut?", begrüßte Daphne Greengrass ihre Mitschülerin, die sich sorgsam zu ihr herumdrehte und ihr mit argwöhnischem Blick entgegensah. „Wieder mal auf dem Weg zu deinem _Freund_?"

Hermine war so sehr in Gedanken, dass sie ihren Verfolger gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Erst das einschneidende Wort, das ihr täglicher Begleiter gewesen war, hatte sie dazu veranlasst, stehen zu bleiben und sich zu demjenigen umzudrehen, der es tatsächlich in Betracht zog, Hermine verbal anzugreifen. Und es hätte ihr lange klar sein müssen, dass ihr Gegenüber keine netten Absichten hegte, aufgrund der gewählten Begrüßung, aber innerlich war sie betroffen, als sie Daphnes kaltherzigem Lächeln ausgesetzt war. Normalerweise perlte die Beleidigung an ihr ab, wie der Schmutz an einer Lotusblüte. Schließlich hatte Draco jahrelang diese Bezeichnung genutzt, um Hermine zu demütigen, doch mit der Zeit lernte man, mit dem Schmerz umzugehen. Ein Schmerz, der zwar nicht aufhörte, aber zusehends verblasste. Jedoch fiel ihr etwas auf...

Ja, Draco hatte sich dieser beleidigenden Worte auch sehr gerne bedient.

Jahrelang...

Sieben Jahre lang...

All das klingelte in ihrem Gedächtnis, aber er hatte sich geändert. Ja, letztendlich _hatte_ er die Worte ausgesprochen, aber... seit geraumer Zeit eben nicht mehr, was ein subtiler Unterschied war. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Daphne? Oder wüsstest du einen Grund?"

„Allerdings. Ich denke, das geht mich eine Menge an, Granger. Schließlich war ich noch vor einigen Wochen die Glückliche, die unter Draco lag." Daphne kämmte sich ihre blonden Haare zurück, die sie mithilfe eines schwarzen Haarreifs in Schach hielt. „Du wirst dich wundern. Ich wüsste so einiges und eines besonders: Ein gutes Haar hat er nie an dir ausgelassen", erzählte sie weiter und betrachtete im Anschluss ihre manikürten Nägel.

„Was soll das heißen?", erwiderte Hermine besorgt, jedoch mit dem nötigen Selbstvertrauen, wenngleich es in ihrem Innern anders aussah, angesichts der Worte, die Daphne wählte, um sie zu verunsichern. Ohne es wahrzunehmen, krallten sich ihre zittrigen Finger in ihrem Umhang fest, denn wieder glaubte sie, nur ein Spielzeug von Draco gewesen zu sein. Ja, diese vernichtenden Gedanken ergriffen erneut von ihr Besitz, obwohl sie diese – so dachte sie – erfolgreich abgeschüttelt hatte. „Spionierst du mir etwa nach, oder woher weißt du, dass ich zu Draco gehe?"

Feixend nahm sie den Blick von ihren Nägeln, ehe sie hämisch zu ihrer Rivalin sah. „Kennst du das Sprichwort: _Sei deinen Freunden nah, aber deinen Feinden noch näher?_ ", giftete das aufgelöste Mädchen, dessen Hände mittlerweile zu Fäusten geballt waren, wodurch man ihre Wut noch besser erkennen konnte. Sie war wütend. Wütend, weil das Schlammblut ganz offensichtlich das bekam, was sie selbst unbedingt wollte - Aufmerksamkeit. Darüber hinaus wurde ihr die Chance genommen, sich selbst an Dracos Bett zu setzen, wo sie seine Hand hätte halten können. Aber nein. Immer war das Schlammblut da. Es war schrecklich. „Er hat dich nur ausgenutzt."

Unbeeindruckt stand Hermine vor ihr. Ihre Arme hatte sie abweisend vor ihrer Brust verschränkt, dazwischen klemmte das Buch und wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, würde sie wirklich herzhaft lachen. Daphne dachte sich die abstraktesten und absurdesten Dinge aus, nur um sie zu verletzen? Nun, auf diesen Zug würde Hermine nicht aufspringen. „Aha, wars das? Ich muss wirklich los, Daphne."

„Nein, das war es noch nicht!", knurrte sie, während sie gleichzeitig mit einem ihrer Beine wütend auf den Boden stampfte. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, dich an Dracos Bett zu setzen, wo du die Letzte bist, die er wahrscheinlich sehen will? Denkst du, er würde sich über deine Anwesenheit freuen? Sie womöglich schätzen, sofern er wach wäre? Ha, nein, er verachtet Schlammblüter noch immer."

„Nun", begann Hermine, „wenn du schon eifersüchtig bist und zudem versuchst, mir alles schlecht zu reden, dann denke ich sehr wohl, dass er meine Anwesenheit schätzen würde."

„Du bist dir deiner Sache aber ziemlich sicher", kicherte Daphne, ehe sie ihren schwarzen Zauberstab aus ihrer grünen Robe zog und diesen zielsicher auf ihre Kontrahentin richtete.

Reflexartig zog auch Hermine ihren Stab. Die Vergangenheit hatte sie einfach zu sehr geprägt, als auf etwas – wie einen Zauberstab – nicht zu reagieren.

„Weißt du", entgegnete Daphne anschließend und es erweckte den Anschein, als würde sie einen lustige Geschichte erzählen wollen – die in einem Happy-End gipfelte. „Es ist verdammt lustig, dass du anscheinend gar keine Ahnung hast, wie Draco wirklich ist. Oder hat er dir gesagt, was er getan hat?"

Zugegeben, die sonst eher ruhige, besonnene Gryffindor verlor allmählich die Lust an diesem destruktiven, eintönigen Gespräch. Schlussendlich würde es zu nichts führen, da man festgefahrene Meinungen sowieso nicht ändern konnte. Wieso sich demnach weiterhin damit herumärgern? Allerdings war Hermine immer noch Hermine. Sie war nicht herzlos und würde selbst dem angeschlagenen Feind die helfende Hand reichen – was schon immer verhängnisvoll war. „Daphne, was soll das?", fragte sie stattdessen ruhig. „Wir sind doch keine kleinen Kinder mehr."

„Nein, das sind wir nicht, Granger, aber du bist immer noch naiv und dumm", spuckte das blonde Mädchen angewidert aus, worunter auch ihre ruhige Hand litt, denn ihr Zauberstab begann zu vibrieren. „Egal, wie sehr du dich hinter deinen Büchern versuchst zu verstecken, du wirst dumm bleiben, da die Antworten auf das echte Leben nicht in deinen Büchern steht. Und es ist auch egal, wie sehr du versuchst, die Unnahbare zu sein. Du wirst Draco niemals kennen, oder hat er dir erzählt, dass er dich in Potters Gestalt ausgehorcht hat?"

Verwundert über Daphnes Phantasie, schoss Hermines linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. Was sagte sie da? Draco sollte sie in Harrys Körper ausgehorcht haben?

„Oh, du wusstest es nicht?" Daphnes freie Hand, die ebenfalls zitterte, landete gespielt schockiert auf ihrem halbgeöffneten Mund. Auf ihren blassen Zügen zeichnete sich, nachdem sie nach wenigen Sekunden ihre Hand sinken ließ, ein spöttisches Grinsen ab, das sich zunehmend in schallendes Gelächter verwandelte. „Zu dumm, dass dir solche Details nicht bekannt sind und das, trotz eurer augenscheinlichen Zuneigung." Grundgütiger, Daphne hätte kotzen können, als sie das Wort mit dem Schlammblut und Draco in Verbindung brachte.

„Interessante Dinge, die du dir ausdenkst." Auch Hermine grinste sie an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Draco wirklich so skrupellos war. Sie hatte ihn kennengelernt und ihre Mutter hatte stets behauptet, dass die Augen – in denen Hermine keinerlei Spuren mehr von Böswilligkeit sah – der Spiegel der Seele seien.

Daphnes Finger hingegen sprangen nach oben, bevor sie eine durchschneidende Handbewegung entlang ihres Hals vollführte und Hermine anwies, endlich ihren Mund zu halten. „Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig. Fragst du dich nicht, wann er das getan hat?" Kurz pausierte sie, ehe sie schnaufend fortfuhr: „Als du im Krankenflügel warst. Oh ja, er hat Vielsaft-Trank benutzt. Eine dämliche Idee, die Blaise ihm sogar ausreden wollte." Ihre blauen Augen bohrten sich in Hermines Gestalt. Gerne wäre sie auf Hermine losgegangen, aber damit würde sie sich nur ins eigene Fleisch schneiden.

Nun wurde es auch Hermine zu bunt. Sie wollte solche wüsten Geschichten nicht hören. Die Absicht, Hermine zu belügen, bestätigte doch bloß wieder die Eigenschaften einiger Slytherins, die sich nicht anders zu helfen wussten, als Lügen zu verbreiten. Die Schlangen bedienten sich den Hilfsmitteln der Hinterhältigkeit, der Gemeinheit und der Durchtriebenheit, zweifelsohne. Sei es auch, wenn es das Glück anderer betraf. Viele Menschen – unabhängig davon, welchem Haus man angehörte – gönnten den anderen nichts. So wie Daphne es gerade bewies. Außerdem erinnerte sich Hermine an die Gegebenheit, von der ihr Gegenüber sprach, aber... das war Harry, der vor ihr saß. Ihr Harry! Sie hätte es doch bemerken müssen, wenn... wenn Malfoy sich in Harry verwandelt hätte. „Du versteckst dich vermutlich hinter zu schlechten Zauber-Krimis. Ich muss jetzt weiter." Im Anschluss drehte sie sich von Daphne weg, um ihren Weg fortzusetzen, aber auch, um nicht länger über die Anschuldigungen nachzudenken, denn... seltsamerweise fing Hermine an, der Geschichte Glauben zu schenken. Immerhin hätte Daphne keinen Nutzen davon, wenn sie log, oder? Und überhaupt... woher wusste sie von Harrys damaligem Besuch, wenn nicht ein Funken Wahrheit dahinter stecken würde?

„Du drehst mir nicht den Rücken zu, Granger! Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig." Sie krempelte ihre Ärmel hinauf, nachdem sie mit geweiteten Augen Hermines Rücken musterte. „Es interessiert dich vielleicht." Mittlerweile achtete sie auch auf gar nichts mehr. Sie schien ihre Umwelt vollends auszublenden. Ihr schien es auch egal geworden zu sein, dass ihre nächsten Worte sie womöglich in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte. Es war ihr egal, denn sie sah, dass sie Draco verlor und das wollte sie nicht. Sie _liebte_ Draco, und er liebte sie, oder? Er liebte sie doch? Und... Und wenn man jemanden liebte, verzieh man sich auch Fehltritte, nicht wahr? Schließlich hatte sie auch Dracos Fehltritt verziehen. Sie verzieh dem Mann, der sie in Madam Puddifoots Café verzaubert hatte – was sie zufälligerweise belauschen konnte, als Draco mit Blaise darüber sprach. Und Granger? Sie wollte sich dazwischen drängen, ihr Draco wegnehmen, was unverzeihlich war. Allerdings gab es noch etwas, das Daphne in Rage versetzte. „Du und Potter, ihr habt meinen Cousin nach Askaban gebracht. Nicht nur, dass du mir Draco wegnehmen willst, nein, du bringst auch meine Familie in Verruf und dafür werde ich dich büßen lassen, du elendes Miststück!"

Unter diesen Worten war Hermine zur Salzsäule erstarrt. „Was sagst du da? _Dein Cousin?_ Robin..."

„Ja", hechelte die blonde Slytherin aufgeregt. Wäre sie ein tollwütiger Fuchs, hätte man spätestens jetzt den Schaum vor ihrem bibbernden Mund gesehen. „Robins Mutter war die Schwester meiner Mutter und ihr habt dafür gesorgt, dass meine Mutter ihre letzte Erinnerung an ihre Schwester verliert. Nur wegen euch sitzt Robin in Askaban."

Die Sache war so verstrickt und Hermine blickte schon lange nicht mehr hinter die Gepflogenheiten der Reinblüter hindurch. Die Stammbäume der Reinblüter waren so verworren, dass man viele Verwandtschaftsgrade gar nicht mehr nachvollziehen konnte, aber diese Verbindung... die stieß dem Fass den Boden aus.

„Hast du..." Hermine traute sich fast gar nicht, ihre Frage zu Ende zu stellen, aber Daphne kam ihr auch zuvor.

„Ob ich meinem Cousin geholfen habe? Was denkst du, Granger?" Sie stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften und schaute beleidigt zu Hermine herüber. Auch Trotz und Wut schimmerten in ihren blauen Augen. „Natürliche habe ich ihm geholfen", schrie sie aufgebracht weiter. „Ich musste ihm helfen. In unseren reinblütigen Kreisen bedeutet Familie nämlich etwas. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie Schlammblüter das sehen?"

Hermine war fassungslos. „Du hast uns verraten?", vergewisserte sie sich konsterniert. Sie konnte es gar nicht glauben. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, weswegen sie sich an der Wand abstützen musste. „Du hast ihm Informationen zukommen lassen. Wieso? Du konntest dir vorstellen, dass -"

„Oh nein!", schnitt sie Hermine das Wort ab. „Draco und Blaise sollten einfach vorsichtiger sein und ihre Tür nicht immer offen stehen lassen, wenn sie etwas besprechen!" Sie hatte soviel herausbekommen, aufgrund der Unvorsichtigkeit ihrer Klassenkameraden. Blaise und Draco sprachen einmal über eine seltsame Kugel im Ministerium, woraufhin Daphne ihrem Cousin unverzüglich geschrieben hatte. Sie wollte wissen, ob er im Hinblick darauf in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde, da er das Praktikum leitete. Und.. Robin hatte ihr tatsächlich geantwortet, ihr erklärt, um was es sich handelte. Es war nicht annähernd so erschütternd, wie die Tatsache, als Robin ihr vor vielen Jahren erzählt hatte, wer sein Vater war. Anfangs war sie erschrocken, aber sie stand schon immer geschlossen zu ihrem Cousin. „Als McGonagall uns erzählte, dass einige Schüler nicht zum Unterricht erscheinen werden, wurde ich misstrauisch. Ich habe Robin geschrieben und ihn gefragt, was los sei. Es war schon sehr auffällig, dass ausgerechnet du, Potter, Weasley _und Draco_ plötzlich dem Unterricht fernblieben. Wir, Robin und ich, blieben über das Flohnetzwerk und über Briefe in Kontakt, in denen ich ihm immer die neusten Erkenntnisse, soweit ich welche beschaffen konnte, übermittelte."

„Weißt du, was du damit fast angerichtet hättest? Hat dir der erste Krieg nicht gereicht? Hat der Krieg dir nicht gezeigt, wie fatal das hätte enden können?" Die Tatsache, dass Draco sie hintergangen haben könnte, blendete Hermine vorerst aus. Sie glaubte nicht daran. Sie hatte Draco kennengelernt. Auch wenn das kindisch war, so hielt sie sich an ihren Gedanken fest, dass Draco kein böser Mensch war und sie ihm in den letzten Tagen ans Herz gewachsen war.

Es war, als könnte Daphne Gedanken lesen. Sie griff das vorherige Thema wieder auf. „Bedanke dich bei Draco und seinem Vielsaft-Trank. Wäre er nicht so unvorsichtig, hätte ich gar nicht angefangen, ihm zu misstrauen."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, was du von dir gibst!"

 **XxX**

Entspannung war genau das, was Draco benötigte, um schnellstmöglich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Schließlich wollte er wieder zu ihr zurück – zu... zu Granger. Dem unbelehrbaren Mädchen, dessen Nähe er genoss und sich nicht erklären konnte, woher dieser Sinneswandel plötzlich gekommen war. Immerhin war er doch stets darauf bedacht, etwas, das mit seinen Ansichten nicht konform ging zu vermeiden. Aber wieso wollte er diese Nähe und warum ließ er sie überhaupt zu? Das war doch gar nicht er selbst.

Es war, als hätte man seine Gehirnhälften einfach gegen zwei aufgeweichte Brötchen ausgetauscht.

Oder hatten ihn Pomfreys Worte mit Glückshormonen infiziert, als sie eben noch einmal zurückgekommen war, das Tablett mit sich nahm und Draco mit gekräuselten Lippen erzählte – so, als hätte er diese Information gar nicht verdient -, dass Granger seit vier Tagen an seiner Seite war? Dass... Dass Granger an seinem Bett saß und ihn _bewachte_?

Merlin nochmal! Abermals fing sein Kopf zu schmerzen an, woraufhin seine flache Hand zur Stirn wanderte und fest dagegen drückte, darauf hoffend, endlich etwas Linderung zu finden.

Seine Informationen waren zwar noch immer begrenzt, aber er wusste mehr als vorher. Was er wusste – und das war für ihn momentan sehr wichtig – war, dass Granger in Sicherheit war. Auch schloss er daraus, dass Potter gewonnen hatte und er Sterling kampfunfähig machen konnte, nachdem er selbst zusammengebrochen war und sich den Kopf aufgeschlagen hatte.

Er baute darauf, dass Granger ihm diese Lücken mit Informationen füllen könnte. Er musste nur auf sie warten – genau hier, aber wo auch sonst? Draco durfte den Krankenflügel noch nicht verlassen und musste sich in Geduld üben.

Etwas, das er so _wunderbar_ konnte...

Und er wartete... Geduldig, mit gefalteten Fingern, die sich zusehends tiefer in seine Handballen bohrten, da sie nach zwei Stunden immer noch nicht zu ihm gekommen war. Lediglich Geräusche waren es, die er vernahm. Geräusche von draußen, die immer lauter und bedrohlicher wurden und Draco im selben Atemzug aufschrecken ließen. Obzwar seine Kräfte noch lange nicht zurückgekehrt waren, so musste er nachsehen. Lamentiert und mit seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet, näherte er sich der latenten Gefahr, er schlich sich am Schwesternzimmer vorbei, das – wie er erstaunt feststellte - ohnehin leer war.

Das ließ ihn stutzen, doch war es nicht sonderlich überraschend, oder? Schließlich wäre die alte Medi-Hexe – hätte sie die Geräusche vernommen – dem Ursprung längst auf den Grund gegangen.

Je näher er dem Portal kam, umso mehr konnte er herauskristallisieren, dass es Frauenstimmen waren. Laute, ängstliche und aufgebrachte Stimmen, die er unwahrscheinlich schnell zuordnen konnte. Eine davon gehörte dem Mädchen, auf das er sehnsüchtig wartete und die Stimme klang laut, dennoch sanft und beruhigend. Ja, das war Granger. Sie hatte schon immer das Bedürfnis, den besonnenen Part zu übernehmen, weil sie glaubte, die Situation, die kurz vor einer Detonation stand, entschärfen zu können. Allerdings konnte er anhand der anderen Stimme erkennen, dass diese nicht empfänglich für derartige Versuche war. Im Gegenteil. Daphnes Stimme klang erbost, schrill, hektisch und panisch. Sie schien es zu sein, die die Situation eskalieren lassen wollte und Draco zog ruckartig das große Holzportal auf.

Was war passiert?

Draco hatte offensichtlich etwas verpasst, aber beide Mädchen verstummten, als er die Tür öffnete. Granger sah ihn wütend und erschrocken an, sie verschränkte zornig ihre Arme vor der Brust, Daphne dagegen schenkte ihm ein kühles Lächeln, während ihre Hände, samt Zauberstab hinter ihrem Rücken verschwunden waren. Augenblicklich war es mucksmäuschenstill geworden. Kein einziger Luftzug zog durch den Flur, der die Ruhe hätte durchbrechen können, nachdem Draco – bekleidet in seiner Hose und seinem Krankenhemd – erschien und ratlos von dem einen zum anderen Mädchen sah. „Was ist hier denn los?"

„Was los ist?", rief Hermine herüber, als sie endlich ihre Stimme wiederfand. Er fragte was los war? Musste er das nicht wissen? Dass er wach war und vor ihr stand, ließ sie an sich abperlen. Hermine konnte keine Freude empfinden, da Daphnes Worte um sie herumkreisten. „Meinst du das ernst?"

„Granger, sonst würde ich nicht fragen. Also ja, ich meine meine Frage ernst." Was war in sie gefahren? Dass er lächerlich aussah und verdutzt vor ihnen stand, war ihm egal. Draco wollte wissen, was los war. „Ich wiederhole mich ungern, aber _was_ ist los?", wiederholte er mit müden Augen.

„Los Draco", mischte sich Daphne ein. Ihr Blick war klar und stur auf ihn gerichtet. Nun würde sie ihn, trotz ihrer Liebe zu ihm, für all das büßen lassen, was er ihr angetan hatte. Ihr verletzter Stolz konnte nicht darüber hinwegsehen, dass sie ihn verloren hatte und wenn sie nicht glücklich war, durfte Draco es auf keinen Fall sein. „Erzähl Granger, was du getan hast, oder bist du so feige geworden und kannst nicht zu deinen Taten stehen?"

„Und kannst du nicht einfach dein Maul halten, Daphne? Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Und schon gar nicht, was _du_ hier zu suchen hast." Das wusste Draco gerade wirklich nicht. Sie könnte Granger so vieles erzählt haben. Woher sollte Draco demzufolge wissen, was diese hohle Nuss tatsächlich meinte? Anschließend sah er zu Granger hinüber, die sich an der Wand abstützte und völlig konfus wirkte. Folglich, als er ihr betrübliches Abbild sah, wollte er auf sie zueilen, sie in seine Arme nehmen, ihr – so grotesk es auch klang – Halt schenken. Das Bedürfnis, ihr körperlich nahe zu sein, war plötzlich präsenter als zuvor, da es ihn schmerzte, sie angeschlagen und scheinbar gebrochen zu sehen. Allerdings – und es erschreckte den jungen Malfoy – flog prompt ihre Hand nach oben, so dass er perplex stehen blieb.

„Komm nicht näher!", schrie Hermine zerrüttet, nachdem sie Dracos Intention bemerkte. Seine Nähe war unerträglich in diesem Moment. Wenn das stimmte, was Daphne ihr zuvor erzählte, dann hatte Draco ihr Vertrauen auf schändliche Weise missbraucht und das war ein wirklich schlimmes Vergehen, das man mit keiner Entschuldigung wieder gut machen konnte. Vertrauensbruch war etwas, was man unmöglich verzeihen konnte.

Hatte sie sich dermaßen in ihm getäuscht? War er doch nur ein Mistkerl, der Frauen wie Trophäen sammelte?

Am Anfang dieses Schuljahres war sie selbst überzeugt davon, genau das in ihm zu sehen, doch alles hatte sich geändert und so gut konnte er doch nicht schauspielern, oder?

Konnte er?

Ja, gestand sie sich schluckend... Er konnte. In McGonagalls Büro hatte er dieses Talent unter Beweis gestellt, indem er sogar die Schulleiterin manipulieren, ja, sogar täuschen konnte und er hatte es nun auch bei ihr, Hermine Granger, geschafft.

Ha, und sie? Sie hatte sich höchstwahrscheinlich in dieses Arschloch _verliebt_ , aber was tat er? Das, was Hermine eigentlich von ihm erwarten sollte – sie eiskalt auszunutzen.

Blind und naiv war sie ihm auf den Leim gegangen... Wie eine Fliege, die in das Spinnennetz geflogen war, aus welchem sie sich nicht mehr befreien konnte. So erging es nun auch der jungen Gryffindor.

Fühlte sich eine zerbrochene Liebe, die nicht einmal ihren Anfang fand, so schmerzhaft an? Ihr Herz wurde von ihm persönlich in tausend Einzelteile zerfetzt, nachdem er es aus ihrem Brustkorb riss, nur um das lädierte, lebenswichtige Organ weiter zu demütigen, zu verletzen und anzugreifen. Infolgedessen sah sie bekümmert und den Tränen nahe zur stützenden Steinwand, die ihr – anstelle von Draco – Halt spendete, angesichts der eintreffenden Resignation. Ja, sie war eine gebrochene Person. Ein Mädchen, _das verliebt war_ und in zwei Hälften zerteilt wurde. Sie musste sich nicht mehr über ihre Gefühle klar werden, denn es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Aber Malfoy... er... Draco trampelte auf ihren Gefühlen und ihrem herausgerissenen Herzen herum, das sie zu gerne in seine Hände gelegt hätte...

„Granger, ich weiß gar nicht, wovon sie redet", erklärte Draco anschließend völlig hilflos. „Was soll der Kindergarten? Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, was hier los ist?"

Mit verächtlichem Blick sah sie ihn an, wenngleich es ihr schwer gefallen war. Ansehen wollte sie ihn nicht mehr, auch, weil ihr jegliche Kraft abhanden gekommen war, die sie zuvor aufbringen musste. All die Energie, die sie noch hatte, war wie weggeblasen. All die Kraft, die sie aufgeopfert hatte, um täglich an seinem Bett zu sitzen, zu wissen, dass er bewusstlos war und sie dieses Bild ertragen musste. All das hatte sie auf sich genommen, und wofür? Für nichts.

Sie war eine lächerliche Figur in Malfoys Kabinett geworden. Eine unwichtige Statue, die er beliebig verschieben konnte.

„Kindergarten nennst du das?" In ihren Augen schimmerten bereits die ersten Tränen. Tränen der Wut, Tränen der Verzweiflung, aber auch Tränen der Hoffnung, dass all das nur ein Missverständnis und auf Daphnes Eifersucht zurückzuführen war. _„Kindergarten?"_ , rekapitulierte sie schwadronierend.

„Hast du nicht zufällig einen Kelch Vielsaft-Trank getrunken?", ertönte aus dem Hintergrund Daphnes glockenhelle Stimme. „Ich meine, mich daran erinnern zu können", fuhr sie provozierend fort, als sie sich spielerisch mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Lippen tippte und ihre blaugrünen Augen die Decke absuchten.

Daphne hatte er komplett ignoriert. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt nur Granger, bis das Wort Vielsaft-Trank fiel, was ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit beförderte und zum ersten Mal wirkte der sonst so stolze, stoische Draco verlegen. Tatsächlich war es ihm unangenehm, damit konfrontiert zu werden, da es vermutlich sein Leben auf den Kopf stellen würde. Die Wahrheit... sie würde Veränderungen nach sich ziehen, weswegen er dem blonden Mädchen ins wutverzerrte Gesicht sah.

„Ich war so nett und habe Granger bereits darüber aufgeklärt. Ich war auch so ehrlich, im Gegensatz zu dir, und habe ihr erzählt, was in Madam Pudifoots Café passiert ist. Auch wenn du mir die Erinnerung genommen hast, weiß ich über alles Bescheid. Du solltest zukünftig eben sicherere Orte wählen, wenn es darum geht, brisante Details weiterzuerzählen", gackerte ihre Stimme in den höchsten, aggressivsten Tönen.

Grundgütiger! Was? Was hatte dieses unverfrorene Weib getan?

„Stimmt das, Malfoy?"

Mit offenem Mund starrte er zu seinem Mädchen, das niemals sein Mädchen war. Ihre zitternde Stimme glich einem Klagelied, ihre anbahnenden Tränen würden die Halle mit ihrem traurigen Klang erhellen und es traf ihn seelisch. Es schmerzte in seiner Magengegend, aufgrund ihrer flehentlichen Stimme, die verzweifelt darum bat, die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

 _„_ _Malfoy!"_

Sie nannte ihn nicht Draco... Sie nannte ihn Malfoy, wie die letzten sieben Jahre zuvor, nur klang die Aussprache seines Nachnamens dieses Mal hasserfüllter. Viel gekränkter und gleichzeitig zorniger, als er es je aus ihrem Mund gehört hatte.

„Sag es mir!", verlangte Hermine fordernd. Ihr letztes bisschen Würde, was noch vorhanden war, sammelte sie auf und schloss den Abstand zu Malfoy. Mit verschleierter Sicht sah sie ihn an. Ihre innere Stimme wollte ihn anschreien, ihre Hände wollten ihn schlagen, ihn schütteln und zu Boden schubsen, aber sie konnte nicht, da sie ihre gesamte Kraft – samt ihrer Selbstachtung – benötigt hatte, um auf ihn zuzugehen und ihm gegenüberzustehen, um wenigstens einen kleinen Teil ihrer Ehre wiederherzustellen. „Warst du in Harrys Körper an meinem Bett und hast mich ausgehorcht?" Sie betete, dass er ihre Frage dementierte, während sie ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel zu Merlin, zu Gott und zu Buddha schickte.

„Erzähl ihr doch auch, weshalb Lucius eine Strafe von 150.000 Galleonen zahlen musste." Daphne genoss das Schauspiel vor sich. Draco zerbrach und das zurecht. Er sollte bluten, er sollte leiden. So wie sie und ihre Familie, angesichts Potters erneutem Erfolg, bluten musste. „Oder soll ich das auch übernehmen?"

„Geh!", befahl Draco aufgebracht. Merlin, es reichte! Und sie ging einfach nicht, woraufhin er zornig seinen Zauberstab nach oben hob. Woher wusste dieses Weibsbild davon? Woher wusste sie von Lucius' Strafe? „Geh Daphne!"

„Du bist doch viel zu feige. Seit du mit diesem Schlammblut anbandelst, hast du deine Ideologie doch komplett über Bord geworfen, zusammen mit deiner Haltung und deinem Stolz." Auch die blonde Slytherin-Schülerin richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Menschen, für den sie alles getan hätte. Ja, gefangen in ihrer kranken Liebe, die nicht mit der Liebe zu vergleichen war, in der man seinem Partner Vertrauen, Loyalität und sein Herz schenkte. „Granger, gerne kläre ich dich auch in dieser Hinsicht auf, wenn Draco schon zu feige ist, was mich tatsächlich erschreckt.. Aber gut. Netterweise hat Robin mir davon erzählt. Oder sollte ich besser _zum Glück_ sagen? Lucius musste 150.000 Galleonen Strafe zahlen, weil er -"

„Sei ruhig!", knurrte Draco mit verengten Augen. „Dein Stolz muss wahrlich angefressen sein, wenn du schon so tief sinkst, um in meiner Scheiße zu wühlen. Bist du so gekränkt, weil ich dich nicht will? Verletzt, weil ich dich einmal gevögelt hab und es so grottenschlecht war? Du tust mir nicht einmal leid, Daphne, weil selbst mein Mitgefühl verdienst du nicht." Draco wusste, dass er den Kampf verloren hatte, weil Granger die Wahrheit erfahren würde, aber kapitulieren? Vor Daphne? Niemals! „Ich werde es Granger selbst erklären, ohne dich im Rücken!"

„Dazu bist du doch gar nicht in der Lage." Abschließend wandte sie sich an Hermine. „Lucius hat deiner Mutter einen _Imperius_ auferlegt! Damit du nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkommst. Unser lieber Lucius wusste nämlich von der seltsamen Besessenheit, die Draco dir gegenüber entwickelt hatte, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich das am Anfang für Blödsinn hielt. Aber ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt", endete Daphne und sah mit Genugtuung, wie sich Hermines Gesichtsfarbe schlagartig änderte. Kalkweiß wurde die Gryffindor-Schülerin daraufhin. „Liebe macht eben blind."

 _„_ _Stupor!"_ , brüllte Draco erbost, ehe der rote Funkenstrahl das linke Bein seiner verhassten Mitschülerin traf. Der Zauber war nicht stark, weshalb Daphne sofort wieder auf die Beine kam. „Vergiss nicht, auch ich bin eine Schlange, du elendes Weib!" Dracos Haare waren durch den Fluch nach hinten geweht worden, wodurch seine Sicht nun umso klarer war und er würde nicht darauf verzichten, sie erneut anzugreifen.

 _„_ _Deprimo!"_ Daphne erwiderte zwar das Feuer, jedoch in eine andere Richtung. Statt auf Draco zu zielen, schoss ihr Fluch an seinem Kopf vorbei, bevor er unter Grangers Füßen einschlug, die verstört neben Draco stand. Im Anschluss bildete sich um die eingeschlagene Stelle ein gigantisches Loch, das Granger in die Tiefe hinabzerrte. „Ich werde dir das Liebste nehmen, Draco!", erwiderte sie abfällig, nachdem sie erkannte, dass sie den Fluch erfolgreich ausgeführt hatte. „Und da das Granger zu sein scheint, werde ich sie dir wegnehmen!"

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, du Irre?" Schockiert sah Draco, wie Hermine unter ihren Füßen in eine Loch fiel, das sie verschlingen wollte. Unverzüglich musste er handeln. Rasch war er in die Hocke gegangen, um das schwarze Loch mit einem Lichtzauber zu erhellen, ehe er erleichtert aufseufzte. Etwa zwei Meter unter ihm sah er einen Felsvorsprung, auf dem sie keuchend gelandet war. „Granger? Hast du dir wehgetan?" Doch eine Antwort ihrerseits konnte er nicht vernehmen, da Daphnes Stupor haarscharf an ihm vorbeigeschossen war und der folgende Luftzug ihn zu Boden riss.

Merlin, es reichte. Endgültig. Draco sprang auf seine Beine. „Hör auf! Du machst einen Fehler, wenn du es wagen solltest, mich noch einmal anzugreifen!"

Auch Daphne war entschlossen. „Deine Drohung ist ja zuckersüß."

„Vorsicht Daphne", entgegnete er die warnenden Worte. „Wenn sich unsere Zauberstäbe aneinander wetzen, werde ich vor nichts mehr Halt machen."

„Gut. Zeig mir deine Macht, Darling!"

Der Kampf zwischen den Duellanten entfachte. David gegen Goliath. Normalerweise war er das nur von Potter und sich gewohnt und nicht mit einem Slytherin. Dass sie allerdings noch nicht bemerkt wurden, war fast schon erschreckend. Schließlich bekämpften sich zwei Schüler – mitten im Flur. Oder hörte man sie wirklich nicht? Der Krankenflügel lag zwar im hinteren, abgeschotteten Teil des Schlosses, doch man musste Daphne doch schreien hören?

„Gib auf, Daphne. Ich stehe deutlich über dir, aber noch können wir uns gütig einigen", schlug er nach zehn Minuten mitgenommen vor. Ja, angeschlagen war er, aber er würde nicht aufgeben.

„Vergiss es. Du bist ein Verräter, der mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt hat. Du wirst zahlen, versprochen."

„Dann lass es uns beenden", bellte er pejorativ, um sich im selben Atemzug hinter einem schützenden _Protego_ zu sichern. Darauf folgte der erste Schritt in ihre Richtung. Wie ein Tier, das seiner Beute den Gnadenstoß verpassen wollte, stolzierte er auf das entrüstete Mädchen zu, das zu einfältig war, einen einfachen Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen. Kraftvolle Zauber, die beherrschte sie, aber was brachte es, wenn man die Deckung des Gegners nicht durchbrechen konnte?

„Bleib stehen, Draco!", ermahnte Daphne ihn, als ihr die Ausweglosigkeit bewusst wurde.

Feixend schüttelte er daraufhin seinen Kopf, während er den flammenden Pfad zu ihr bestritt. Nachdem er grinsend vor ihr ankam, packte er ihr Handgelenk, woraufhin auch sein Grinsen verschwand und er sie zu sich heranzog, ehe er sich zu ihr hinabbeugte. Er brachte sich ganz nah an ihr Ohr, bevor er ihr knurrend zuflüsterte: „Äußerliche Eindrücke können blenden und fatale Folgen haben. Dein Fehler war es, _mich_ anzugreifen. Was jedoch viel schlimmer war", fuhr er nahtlos fort und richtete seinen Zauberstab präzisiert auf ihren Hals, „war die Tatsache, dass du Granger angegriffen und ihr alles gesagt hast. Ich will nicht wissen, woher du all das weißt. Eigentlich ist es mir auch egal, aber sei dir sicher, dass das Konsequenzen haben wird. Nicht du wirst mich Blut lecken lassen, Daphne. Oh nein, du wirst untergehen. Ich werde dich in meiner Hand zerquetschen", schüchterte er sie weiter ein, bevor er sie von sich stieß und herzhaft auflachte. Darauf folgte eine einladende Handbewegung. „Los, verfluche mich. Durchbreche meinen Schutzzauber. Ansonsten wirst du in mir deinen Meister finden."

Seine grauen Augen funkelten böse. Sie bohrten sich in ihrem Anblick fest, und noch immer sah er wie eine wild gewordene Bestie aus, die sich jederzeit in seinem Opfer verbeißen wollte. „Tick-Tack, die Uhr läuft!", brach es süffisant aus ihm heraus, während er vergnügt mit seinem Zauberstab Hin und Her wackelte.

Überfordert von seinem Zynismus, feuerte sie einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf Draco und seinen Schutzzauber, die – sobald die unsichtbare Mauer getroffen wurde – ohrenbetäubend erzitterte und Daphnes Zauber demzufolge zerbarsten.

„Ist das alles? Ich bin enttäuscht, da ich dachte, wir hätten länger das Vergnügen", stellte Draco nüchtern klar. Gelangweilt schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab. _„Petrificus totalus!"_ Wie ein Sack Mehl kippte sie zur Seite, als der Fluch sie traf und Draco sich ihr gefahrlos nähern konnte. Er kniete sich neben sie, seine Hand umklammerte ihren Hals und er löste den Fluch, worauf sie sofort nach Luft schnappte. Sie röchelte, doch Draco lockerte seinen Griff nicht. „Du wirst es bereuen, dich mit mir angelegt zu haben. Hör mir aufmerksam zu, Daphne, denn ich wiederhole mich nicht." Ruckartig und fest zog er sie an ihrem Hals zu sich hinauf. Ganz nah vor sein Gesicht. „Ich werde sowieso alles erfahren, aber du wirst mir alles zurückzahlen. Dein jämmerliches Dasein wird unerträglich. Doch davor mache _ich_ dir dein erbärmliches Leben zur Hölle, das versichere ich dir!"

„Wenn du", hustete Daphne, „wenn... du Granger... verlierst, dann, dann habe ich... alles... erreicht!", japste sie entkräftet. Ihre Hände umklammerten währenddessen die schwere Pranke, die sich um ihren Hals geschlungen und festgekrallt hatte. „Sie... sie wird dir... nicht verzeihen", spuckte sie ihm entgegen.

„In Askaban kannst du von unserer Hochzeit lesen. Ich werde dir extra ein Exemplar – mit unserem Hochzeitsfoto – zukommen lassen", knurrte Draco und stieß sie abermals von sich. Sie ekelte ihn an und das war etwas, was selbst Draco erstaunte. Er dachte, er hätte schon alles gesehen, was Grausamkeit anging, doch Daphne hatte ihm eine neue Ebene gezeigt – eine gefährliche Ebene. „Und du wirst nach Askaban wandern und wenn ich dich persönlich dorthin bringen muss."

„Du wirst schon sehen, dass sie dir... nicht verzeihen wird", erwiderte sie triumphierend, jedoch noch immer erschöpft, nachdem sie sich gesammelt und von ihm abgewandt hatte. Hinzu kam die Angst, die sie in die Flucht trieb. Furcht davor, dass Draco seine Drohung Realität werden ließ und sie tatsächlich nach Askaban bringen würde. Sie musste sich zurückziehen und an einer Strategie arbeiten. Diese Schlacht hatte Draco zwar gewonnen, aber sie würde den Krieg gewinnen, davon war sie überzeugt.

Als er sichergestellt hatte, dass Daphne weg war, hatte er seinen Körper dem Loch zugedreht, in das er sich hinabbeugte und seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Allerdings blieb sie am Boden. „Hopp, Granger. Ich ziehe dich nach oben."

Aber sie rührte sich nicht.

„Liebes, nimm meine Hand." Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah er der Gegenüberstellung mit ihr entgegen. Schließlich hatten Daphnes Worte einen bitteren Nachhall in seinem Gedächtnis erzeugt, aber er war mehr als erleichtert, als sie endlich nach seiner Hand griff und er sie nach oben ziehen konnte. Vorsichtig begann Draco, den Schmutz von ihrer Kleidung zu klopfen, bis er inne hielt und sich ihrer erhobenen Hand entgegenstellen musste.

„Was soll das? Ich wollte dir nur helfen", ergänzte er niedergeschlagen und trat mir erhobenen Händen zurück, damit sie sehen konnte, dass er sie nicht anrühren würde.

„Helfen?", vergewisserte sich Hermine nickend, die tapfer ihren Kopf hob und sich den Dreck selbst von den Kleidern schlug – verbissener und wütender als Draco es getan hatte. Merlin, sie hätte just in dem Moment in Tränen ausbrechen können, ihr ging es überhaupt nicht gut, aber sie bewahrte Contenance.

Später, wenn sie alleine wäre... Dann, und erst dann dürfte sie weinen.

„Ja, helfen. Du kannst dich aber auch in mein Bett legen, wenn es dir dann besser geht?"

Steif verharrte sie in ihrer Bewegung, doch war ihr Blick erneut zu ihm gewandert. Selbst jetzt schien er die Lage zu verkennen. „Unangebracht, Malfoy. In Anbetracht der Situation völlig unangebracht." Die zurückgedrängten Tränen waren wieder auf dem Vormarsch und sie würden gewinnen... Erschwerend kam die Erkenntnis hinzu, dass sie dem verdammten Felsvorsprung ihr Leben verdankte. Aber Malfoy wollte helfen? Ja, natürlich. Das wollte er, gewiss...

„Ist das so, ja?" Indes war er zu dem Loch zurückgekehrt, worauf er seinen Stab richtete und ihren Zauberstab zurückrief, ehe er das Loch gekonnt verschloss. Anschließend kam er zu ihr zurück und... er musste es tun. Zum wiederholten Mal streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus, die sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Gesicht machte, um die dortigen Tränen wegzuwischen.

„Unterlass das." Zitternd schlug sie seine helfende Hand zur Seite. Aber auch das war ein Irrglaube. Es gab keine helfenden Hände und wenn doch, dann... dann fand man sie bloß am eigenen Arm. „Sag mir lieber die Wahrheit", verlangte Hermine wieder. „Hast du mich ausgehorcht und... und hat dein Vater... meine Mutter verhext?" Das musste doch ein schlechter, sehr makaberer Scherz sein? Selbst jetzt konnte und wollte sie es immer noch nicht wahrhaben. Solange nicht, bis sie es aus seinem Mund gehört hätte.

„Ja, es ist wahr", gab er deprimiert zu. Fuck! Er konnte sie nicht anlügen. Draco raffte sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, er spannte seinen Rücken an und sah zu einer gebrochenen Granger hinab. Schlimm war auch, dass Daphne recht behielt... Er verlor gerade Granger. Nach und nach entglitt sie ihm, woraufhin sein Kinn gegen seine Brust sank, bis er Schläge dagegen spüren konnte.

„Das... Das... Wie konntest du mir das nur antun? Wie konnte Lucius meiner Mutter so etwas böses antun? Seid ihr alle bescheuert? Ist deine Familie krank?" Sie schrie und schlug auf Draco ein. Sie stammelte Worte, sie zitterte und ihr Körper bebte überall. Sogar ihre Füße zitterten. Hermine konnte spüren, wie ihre Zehen gegen ihre Schuhe stießen, aufgrund dessen, weil ihr Körper ständig nach vorne und nach hinten wippte. „Du hast mich verarscht!"

Draco ließ die Schläge, ihre Worte, ihre Wut und ihren Zorn über sich ergehen. Er lauschte jedem ihrer Worte, weil er es schlicht und ergreifend verdient hatte, so behandelt zu werden. Er verdiente ihren ausgebrochenen Zorn!

„Hör zu." Sanft fing er ihre schlagenden, trommelnden Hände ab und verschloss sie in seinen. „Granger, sieh mich an!" Aber sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und tat alles, um ihn eben nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Es tut mir leid. Alles, was passiert ist." Zum ersten Mal entschuldigte sich Draco aufrichtig und ehrlich, denn es tat ihm weh, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen und gleichzeitig darauf zu hoffen, dass sie ihm _wieder einmal_ verzieh. Ja, diese Entschuldigung tat weh, sie kostete Mut und Überwindung. „Ich wollte es dir sagen. Wirklich."

„Es tut dir leid?" Nun sah Hermine zu ihm auf – apathisch, nicht sicher, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. _„Es tut dir leid?"_ , fragte sie lauter und entzog sich seinem Griff. „Nein, Malfoy. Was dir leid tut, ist, dass du die Kontrolle über mich verloren hast. Sonst tut dir nichts leid. Gar nichts. Du kennst kein Leid, sonst hättest du niemals zugelassen, dass jemand deinetwegen leidet." Die Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab und sie war es leid, ihre Tränen immer zu verstecken. Schließlich waren Tränen nichts schlimmes. Ja, sie ließ ihre Tränen laufen, ohne sich schlecht dabei zu fühlen. „Wie konntest du mich so ausnutzen? Hattest du Spaß, als du mich ausgehorcht hast? Ja? Konntest du wenigstens über mich lachen und dich auf meine Kosten amüsieren? Ich hoffe doch. Wäre andernfalls schade, angesichts des Aufwands, den du auf dich genommen hast. Und dein Vater -"

Oh Gott, hier lief gerade alles aus dem Ruder. „Ich habe dich ausgehorcht, weil ich als Draco Malfoy keine Chance hatte, dir näher zu kommen. Ich wollte dir verdammt nochmal nah sein und von Lucius' Absichten wusste ich nichts – gar nichts. Erst als man Lucius die Strafe auferlegt hatte, erfuhr ich davon. Seit Kriegsende werden Lucius' Zaubersprüche vom Ministerium überwacht, weswegen sie auch einschreiten konnten – ohne Lucius' Wissen haben sie ihn überwacht." Plötzlich bemerkte er etwas. Es war nur ein winziger Augenblick, ein winziges Detail, das ihm ins Auge stach. Etwas abseits, hinter Granger, lag ein Buch... Dank seiner hervorragenden Augen konnte er den Titel mühelos erkennen – Sherlock Holmes.

Grundgütiger. Daraufhin zählte er eins und eins zusammen. Sie war wirklich auf dem Weg zu ihm gewesen. Sie hatte ihm scheinbar aus dem Buch vorgelesen, während er bewusstlos war.

„Liebes, es hört sich vielleicht taktlos und abgebrüht an, aber... kannst du mir verzeihen? Ich hätte dir die Wahrheit gesagt, wenn alles vorbei gewesen wäre." Draco wusste, er durfte diese Frage nicht stellen. Sie stand ihm nicht zu, aber er musste. Die Lage war viel zu ernst, um witzig zu sein, denn für gewöhnlich nahm er solche Dinge nicht ernst genug oder untermauerte sie mit Sarkasmus, aber dieses Mal klang er ernst. Und wieder wollte er zu ihr heranrücken, ihre Hand mit seiner verschließen, jedoch zog sie ihre Hand augenblicklich zurück, was einen immensen Schmerz in ihm auslöste. Zu sehen, wie sie sich von ihm entfernte... Es war... unschön. Wirklich schrecklich.

„Nein", kam prompt ihre Antwort. „Selbst wenn ich wollte, aber ich will und kann dir nicht verzeihen, Malfoy." Hermine wollte jetzt, genau jetzt, alleine sein. Sie ertrug sein Gesicht nicht mehr und sie wollte in die Arme genommen werden – von Harry, von Ginny und von Ron. Die Sache mit dem Vielsaft-Trank hätte sie ihm verzeihen können - nach Tagen. Sie hätte ihn schmoren lassen, ihn auf dem Zahnfleisch zu ihr kriechen lassen, aber die Sache mit Lucius... Das war nicht so einfach zu verzeihen und von jetzt auf gleich schon gar nicht. Obwohl Draco nichts dafür konnte, aber die Tat seines Vaters war der Auslöser, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Diese Familie war das pure Böse..

Die gedemütigte Gryffindor hatte sich das Wiedersehen mit ihm anders vorgestellt. Die letzten Wochen und Tage... Alles war umsonst. „Ich soll es vermutlich noch verteufeln, dass man Lucius überwacht hat?", stellte sie ihre Frage.

„Nein, aber du könntest mich verstehen. Wie wäre es damit?" Draco merkte, wie er die Kontrolle über das Gespräch verlor. Sein Ton wurde rauer, tiefer und er drohte zu explodieren.

„Dass du mich ausgehorcht hast? Bedaure, Malfoy, das werde ich wohl nicht verstehen", entgegnete sie traurig. Sie wandte sich um und wollte gehen, bis sie von ihm herumgewirbelt und in seinen Armen gefangen gehalten wurde.

„Nein! Ich lasse dich nicht gehen, bis wir das geklärt haben."

„Lass los", keifte Hermine und versuchte sich aus seinen Armen zu winden. „Jede weitere Diskussion erübrigt sich. Du bist ein Lügner, Malfoy. Ein hinterhältiger Heuchler. Ein falscher Fünfziger, den man schleunigst loswerden sollte."

„Nein", ergänzte er kalt und presste sie enger an seinen Körper. „Du musst mir verzeihen, Granger! Ist dir alles egal?" Merlin, sie trat ihm gerade wortwörtlich in seine Mitte.

Energischer drückte sie ihre Hände gegen seine Brust. Sie versuchte sich von ihm loszueisen, doch es wollte ihr partout nicht gelingen und ihre Kräfte, die schon längst aufgebraucht sein müssten, sanken immer weiter. „Ich habe nichts mit Füßen getreten und jetzt lass mich endlich los! Ich schreie Zeter und Mordio, wenn du mich nicht endlich loslässt."

„Das ist mir egal. Schrei ruhig, interessiert mich nicht."

Empört darüber, holte sie aus. So fest, dass ihre Hand krachend in seinem Gesicht landete und ein roter Flecken seine Haut zierte. Sie schlug seine verbliebene Hand, nachdem die andere zu seiner schmerzenden Wange flog, zur Seite und nutze seine Verwirrung aus, um zu flüchten.

„Nein! Granger!", schrie der blonde, geschlagene Slytherin ihr hinterher. Zwei Sekunden eher und er hätte sie am Arm packen und zurückhalten können. Genauso einfach wäre es auch gewesen, sie einzufangen und zurückzuziehen. Mit Leichtigkeit hätte er sie einholen können, aber sollte er? Sollte er einem Mädchen nachlaufen? Derweil begann seine Wange noch höllischer zu schmerzen.

Ha... hatte er ihr, als sie den Horkrux jagten, nicht gesagt, dass sie keine zweite Chance bekäme, ihn wieder zu schlagen? Nun. Sie bekam ihre Chance.

Aber egal. Sie käme schon noch zurück. _Sie musste zurückkommen._

Das dachte er, bis sein Stolz zurückkehrte und das Wissen, dass sie auf ihn zukäme.

Ja, von alleine würde sie zurückkommen. Er brauchte sie nicht. Nein. Er könnte jede haben, oder? Draco war nicht abhängig von Hermine Granger! Immer wieder sagte er sich diese Sätze, als er mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in den Krankenflügel zurückging.

Wie niederschmetternd und erdrückend alles werden würde, wusste Draco bis dato noch nicht. Er war überzeugt, dass diese Traurigkeit, die ihn umhüllte, nicht von langer Dauer sein würde. Gefühle waren nämlich etwas für Schwächlinge und Draco war nicht schwach. Worüber er sich allerdings aufregte, war, dass er nicht schlauer war. Was war auf dem Friedhof passiert? Wann waren die Auroren angekommen? Aber er konnte sich nichts von all dem selbst erklären, da sich sowohl Granger, als auch ihre Worte und ihre Ohrfeige ständig in seine Gedanken schlichen...

Nein, er brauchte sie nicht! Nein, nein, nein!


	22. Geduld ist Ausdauertraining

**\- Kapitel zweiundzwanzig -**

 **Geduld ist das Ausdauertraining für die Hoffnung**

Eine Woche war vergangen, seit Granger gegangen war und ihn alleine im Korridor zurückgelassen hatte. Seither verging die Zeit quälend langsam. Eine _ganze_ Woche, in der er über seine Schandtaten und die Worte nachdenken konnte, die aus seinem Mund gekrochen waren. Es waren viele Worte und sehr oft waren es die falschen, die er in ihre Richtung hatte zukommen lassen, aber sie kannte ihn doch. Ausgerechnet Granger wusste, wie er war – wie er womöglich immer sein würde – und nie hatte sie sich _so_ verletzt zurückgezogen, wie vor einer Woche. Was ihn jedoch doppelt so hart traf, war der Umstand, dass sie nicht zu ihm zurückgekommen war. Kein einziges Mal hatte sie den Versuch unternommen, ihn anzusprechen. Nie hatte sie die Nähe zu ihm gesucht, obwohl er fest mit ihrer Anwesenheit gerechnet und sich vielleicht auch eine Art Stütze von ihr erhofft hatte – aber nichts dergleichen. Granger war standhaft geblieben, wohingegen Draco innerlich zusammenbrach. Nur mühsam hatte er sich von diesem emotionalen Dilemma erholen und sich zu einer schützenden Ecke verkriechen können, in der er mit seiner Wut, mit seinem Zorn und der aufkeimenden Trauer alleine sein konnte.

Ganz anders als sie. Draco hatte eingesehen, dass Frauen, hinsichtlich ihrer Vehemenz viel kälter, emotionsloser und gröber, aber auch stärker als Männer waren. Ja, Frauen konnten biestig sein – auch Granger, die ihn konsequent mied, indem sie ihm das Gefühl gab, als wäre er in ihrer Gegenwart gar nicht mehr existent. Als... Als wäre er gestorben.

Es war lächerlich, wie sie sich benahm und doch hatte ihr Verhalten Einfluss auf ihn und seine Empfindungen genommen. Seine Wesenszüge – basierend auf Zynismus und Dingen, die ihn stets charakterisiert hatten – mussten Eigenschaften weichen, die er nicht gebrauchen konnte. Draco war cholerisch geworden. Der sonst eher ruhige, in sich gekehrte Malfoy, der hinterhältig agierte und dem Gegner das Gefühl der falschen Sicherheit geben wollte, musste einem aggressiven, launischen, lauten Draco Platz machen. Jedes Mal, wenn er die große Halle betrat, zeigten sich seine neuen Eigenheiten in Form seiner abschätzigen Blicke, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass – sobald er den Schülern den Rücken zuwandte – sowohl getuschelt, als auch seine eingefallene Erscheinung gemustert wurde.

Würde wenigstens Granger über ihn reden... Das hätte ihn beruhigt, da er weiterhin in ihren Gedanken, sowie ihren Gesprächen präsent wäre. Doch alles was sie ihm schenkte, war ihre Ignoranz.

Zusätzlich regte er sich darüber auf, wie schnell sich in dieser Schule Gerüchte verbreiteten, da kurioserweise jeder Schüler bezüglich der Ereignisse um Robin Sterling Bescheid wusste. Nichts, aber wirklich nichts konnte man in dieser Schule, in der sich Geschehnisse schneller als ein Lauffeuer ausbreiteten, verheimlichen.

Ferner war auch heute wieder so ein Tag, der Draco an seine Grenzen brachte, aufgrund dessen, dass er schon wieder angestarrt wurde. Niemand schien diesbezüglich ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, weil keiner Anstalten machte, ihn zumindest heimlich zu beobachten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie bezeugten, anhand ihrer neugierigen Blicke, ihr Interesse an Draco und den Erlebnissen, die er mit drei Gryffindors teilte, die – anders als er – bereits an ihrem Haustisch saßen und ihm keinerlei Beachtung schenkten.

Wunderbar. Ein Tag wie die anderen Tage zuvor schon. Nichts hatte sich geändert. Vermutlich würde sich auch nichts ändern, hinsichtlich Grangers _Engagement_ , ihn zu ignorieren.

Missmutig marschierte er derweil zu seinem Tisch, an dessen Kopfende er Daphne erblickte. Auch sie wurde zur Aussätzigen – wie Draco. Das blonde Mädchen saß alleine und niemand der anwesenden Slytherins schien sich verpflichtet zu fühlen, ihr einen Platz in ihrer Mitte anzubieten. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihr noch schlechter als Draco, der inzwischen neben Blaise Platz genommen und seinen leeren Teller angestarrt hatte.

Er wollte der Gefahr, zum Gryffindortisch zu blicken, einfach zuvorkommen. Schließlich war die Versuchung enorm angestiegen, nachdem er saß und Zeit hatte, mal wieder über sie nachzudenken. Wie gerne würde er einfach aufstehen, zu ihr gehen und sie zwingen, mit ihm zu sprechen. Allerdings war sein Stolz noch nicht am Boden, der ihm strikt untersagte, jene Absicht zur Realität werden zu lassen.

Jedoch wollte er ihr so vieles erklären. Draco wollte die Dinge zurechtrücken, wenngleich sie bereits alles wusste.

Ja, sie wusste alles.

Ihr war bekannt, dass er Vielsaft-Trank getrunken hatte. Doch konnte sie unmöglich wissen, weshalb er diesen waghalsigen Weg ging – stets wissend, dass er sie durch sein Handeln verlieren könnte. Oh ja, wie hätte er das auch je vergessen können, wenn Blaise derjenige war, der ihm immerzu einzutrichtern versuchte, dass er sie verlieren würde, aufgrund seiner Taten? Wie oft hatte Blaise ihm die Konsequenzen erörtert?

Verdammt nochmal. Niedergeschlagen neigte er den Kopf zur Seite, während seine Hand in dem blonden Schopf verschwand und ihm gleichzeitig half, seinen Kopf nicht auf den noch immer leeren Teller zu stürzen. In dieser Position verharrend, hatte er einen hervorragenden Blick auf Daphne, die eingeschüchtert in ihrem Rührei herumstocherte, worauf sich seine Hand noch fester in seinen Haaren verankerte, ehe diese geballt neben seinen Teller krachte.

„Hey", röchelte Blaise anschließend, der sich anlässlich Dracos Aussetzer an seinem Kürbissaft verschluckt hatte. „Was soll das, Draco?"

„Sieh sie dir nur an, Blaise." Sein gesenkter Blick in Daphnes Richtung genügte, da er ihren Namen gar nicht mehr aussprechen wollte. „Wie sich ihre äußerliche Hülle Mitleid erhofft – es ist zum Kotzen. Hinzu kommt, dass sie uns belauscht hat."

„Ja, ich weiß", bestätigte der dunkelhäutige Junge nickend. Auch ihn hatte es schockiert, wie weit Daphne gegangen war, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. „Aber auch sie hat ihren Plan verfolgt – wie du, Draco."

„Was soll das heißen?" Zwischenzeitlich hatte seine Hand den Weg zur Gabel gefunden, die er mithilfe seiner Finger traktieren konnte, ohne seinem ältesten Freund – der allem Anschein nach Parallelen zu Daphne erkannte – Schaden zuzufügen. „Dass ich genauso widerwärtig wie dieses Miststück bin, ja? Willst du das andeuten?"

„Widerwärtig nicht. Ich würde es Verzweiflung nennen. Im Grunde -"

„Stopp, Blaise. Du suchst doch nicht etwa Ausreden für sie? Im Gegensatz zu ihr, habe ich niemandem geschadet." Natürlich wusste Draco, dass Blaise es nicht böse meinte und ihm nur aufzeigen wollte, inwiefern sich Daphne und er doch ähnelten, wenngleich die Ausmaße ihrer Taten unterschiedlich waren. „Sie hingegen nahm es billigend in Kauf, dass Menschen zu Schaden kommen. Stell mich demnach nicht mit ihr auf dieselbe Stufe, mein Freund."

Anhand ihrer Anwesenheit im Schloss, konnte Draco – dem man keinerlei Informationen hatte zukommen lassen, was Daphne betraf – schlussfolgern, dass noch keine rechtlichen Schritte gegen sie eingeleitet wurden, was ihm widerstrebte. Längst hätte man sie des Schlosses verweisen müssen, um sie abschließend nach Askaban zu bringen. Und selbst das wäre eine zu geringfügige Strafe, wenn man bedachte, wie niederträchtig das blonde Slytherin-Mädchen vorgegangen war.

„Das tue ich nicht, aber -"

„Es gibt kein aber. Egal, durch welchen Blickwinkel man ihre Absichten betrachtet. Es gibt verdammt nochmal keine Entschuldigung für ihr Handeln", beanstandete Draco entschlossen. „Ich würde sie, wenn man mich ließe, mit Vergnügen nach Askaban überführen."

Nach dem Frühstück hätten sie Zaubertränke – gemeinsam mit Gryffindor. Ob er Granger davor abfangen und mit ihr reden konnte? Schließlich hatte er ein Anrecht darauf zu erfahren, weswegen sie ihm aus dem Weg ging, als hätte er eine ansteckende Krankheit.

„Wieso interessiert es dich eigentlich, was mit Daphne passieren könnte?", wollte Blaise wissen, der sich neugierig zu ihm herüberbeugte, um zu vermeiden, dass sie abermals belauscht wurden. „Du hast dich nie darum geschert, ob jemand stirbt. Was ist los? Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?"

Derweil überlegte Draco, ob Granger ihm überhaupt zuhören würde? Sie müsste... Immerhin würde er auch Lucius' Tat entschuldigen. Er würde ihr beschwören, aus seinen Fehlern, die er ihretwegen begangen hatte, etwas wichtiges gelernt zu haben. „Gar nichts ist los, Blaise. Hörst du, gar nichts!" Im Anschluss schnappte er sich seinen Kelch Kürbissaft, weil er die Trockenheit in seiner Kehle wegspülen musste, bevor er zu röcheln anfing, anlässlich des brisanten Themas, das Blaise anschnitt.

Ja, Draco wusste genau, worauf Blaise hinaus wollte.

„Ach, wirklich? Nach _nichts_ sieht _das",_ erwiderte dieser daraufhin und deutete auf seinen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, „aber nicht aus." Besorgnis zeichnete sich in den dunklen Gesichtszügen ab, da er machtlos Dracos Argumenten, sowie seiner Starrköpfigkeit gegenüberstand.

„Wie geht es Weasley?", erwiderte Draco, anstatt auf Blaises Anspielung einzugehen. Weiterhin dachte er darüber nach, wie vergeblich Blaise versucht hatte, ihn – den unbelehrbaren, sturen Draco – in die richtige Richtung zu stupsen. Ebenso an seine guten Ansätze, bezüglich der Vorgehensweise, was Granger anging. Aufopferungsvoll hatte Blaise sich darum bemüht, dem phlegmatischen, rücksichtslosen Draco ein wahrer Freund zu sein, indem er sich Dracos Aggressionen ausgesetzt hatte – selbstlos, ohne je etwas dafür zu verlangen. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?" Im Nachhinein hob sich sein Gesicht, seine trüben Augen richteten sich auf den Gryffindortisch.

Augenblicklich bereute er den Zwang, zu ihr hinüberzusehen, da er mit ansehen musste, wie sie mit dem rothaarigen Wiesel und dem tollkühnen Helden Potter scherzte. Draco sah, dass es ihr nicht im Geringsten fehlte, nicht mehr mit ihm zu sprechen, während er innerlich tausend Tode starb.

So abhängig war er von ihr geworden...

Und das durfte nicht sein. Wenn er schon ihretwegen litt, hatte sie gefälligst doppelt so schlimm zu leiden, anstatt in die Normalität zurückzukehren.

„Ähm, Draco?"

„Was?"

Schluckend ergriff Blaise Dracos Hand, aus der er die Gabel befreite, deren Zacken bereits verbogen waren. „Lass die Gabel zufrieden. Sie kann am wenigsten dafür."

„Tja", entgegnete er lapidar. „Entweder die Gabel, oder _Ronald Weasley_ ", fügte er verächtlich hinzu. „Such es dir aus, Blaise."

Schmunzelnd gab er Draco die Gabel zurück, bevor er auf dessen Frage antwortete: „Fragst du nach Ginny, weil du ablenken willst oder weil es dich tatsächlich interessiert, wie es ihr geht?" Mittlerweile lag sein Toast erkaltet auf dem Tellerrand. „Schließlich warst du nach unserem letzten gemeinsamen Treffen in Madam Pudifoots Café erpicht darauf, dass -"

„Ich will ablenken", unterbrach Draco ihn, ohne den Blick von Grangers Rücken zu nehmen. Er wollte weiter an ihrem Leben teilhaben, wenngleich sie alles menschenmögliche tat, um genau das zu verhindern. Er wollte sie ansehen, mit eigenen Augen erfassen, dass sie ihr Leben ohne ihn weiterführte, während sein Kesselkuchen – der zwischenzeitlich auf seinem Teller erschienen war – unberührt vor ihm lag. Allerdings schob er diesen, nachdem er sah, was am Gryffindortisch passierte, genervt von sich weg. Wenigstens war Blaise taktvoll genug, das Thema _Robin Sterling_ nicht wieder anzuschneiden, da er ansonsten völlig die Kontrolle über sich und seine Nerven verloren hätte, aber es hätte sowieso nichts gegeben, was er Blaise nicht schon erzählt hatte. Diesbezüglich war bereits alles zwischen den beiden Freunden besprochen worden.

Dennoch ließ man Draco unwissend zurück, was den Horkrux betraf. Was damit geschehen war, konnte ihm niemand sagen, aber vermutlich wurde dieser genauso wie die sieben anderen zerstört. Alles andere wäre auch grob fahrlässig gewesen.

„Ach so, nun ja", begann Blaise zu erzählen, während seine Hand über seinen steifen Nacken rieb, als Draco es nicht in Erwägung zog, seinen Blick zu erwidern. „Ginny geht es gut und vielleicht könnt ihr ja wieder von vorne anfangen – du und Ginny? Was meinst du?"

„Besser nicht", winkte der blonde Slytherin ab.

„Wieso nicht? Wir könnten zusammen in die drei Besen gehen. Heute, nach dem Unterricht?"

„Ich hänge an meinem Leben, was ein jähes Ende fände, wenn die kleine Weasley und ich zusammentreffen. Sicherlich hat Granger ihr alles erzählt. Deine Freundin würde sich darin bestärkt fühlen, mich anschließend in einen Käfer zu verwandeln, den sie als Haustier halten könnte. Aber, verzeih mir meine Forschheit, Blaise, ein Leben im Fuchsbau wäre ein tristes, quälendes Leben – selbst als Käfer." Er traute Weasleys kleiner Schwester ein solches Verhalten zu, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie mit sechs Brüdern aufgewachsen war, was sicher oft kein einfaches Leben für die einzige Weasley-Tochter gewesen war.

Noch immer grinste Blaise. Draco würde seine spitze Zunge nie verlieren, aber das machte ihn menschlich. „Es wird dich überraschen, Draco, aber Ginny hegt kein böses Blut gegen dich."

Indessen stierte Draco zu seinem vollen Teller, den er vor wenigen Minuten von sich geschoben hatte. Seit Granger ihn stehen ließ, konnte er nicht mehr richtig essen, geschweige denn vernünftig schlafen. An den folgenden Unterricht wollte Lucius' Erbe gar nicht erst denken und er befürchtete, dass seine Noten – angesichts seiner chronischen Unlust – leiden könnten. Andererseits war es ihm aber egal. Wirklich egal.

„Sie kann viel erzählen und stell dir vor, Blaise, es besteht sogar die Möglichkeit, dass sie dich anlügt."

„Nein", entgegnete er kopfschüttelnd. Gleichzeitig flog seine Hand nach oben, die permanent hin und her wedelte. „Wieso sollte Ginny mich belügen? Hör endlich auf, in allem was schlechtes zu sehen. Das wird dir auf Dauer nicht gut tun."

Ha, schon lang tat ihm gar nichts mehr gut. Es gab nichts mehr, was ihn erheitern konnte. Was ihn recht häufig erfreut hatte, waren seine heimlichen Besuche damals in London. Das hatte ihn milde gestimmt. Immer, wenn er Granger verfolgt und beobachtet hatte, war er gut gelaunt gewesen. Er lächelte sogar das eine oder andere Mal, wenn sie es tat – was meistens geschah, wenn sie in einem Café saß und las.

„Willst du mich verarschen?", konterte Draco und wandte den Blick von ihrem Rücken ab, um Blaises kritischen Ausdruck zu studieren.

„Überhaupt nicht, Draco. Aber sind wir ehrlich: Dir müsste es doch jetzt – nach alldem – hervorragend gehen?"

„Ja? Müsste es das?", knurrte der Slytherin-Schüler ungehalten.

„Ja, du hast doch scheinbar dein Ziel erreicht, oder?", wollte er scheinheilig wissen. Blaise übernahm den Part des Bösen, indem er seinem Freund die Pistole auf die Brust setzte. Unterdessen faltete er seine Hände ineinander, während er Dracos Profil – da er derweil wieder wütend zum Gryffindortisch sah – ausgiebig bestaunte. Draco tat ihm tatsächlich leid, da Blaise den Kummer in dessen grauen Augen sehen konnte. Nie – und er konnte das mit Fug und Recht behaupten – sah Draco so mitgenommen aus. „Demzufolge müsste es dir sehr gut gehen. Du hast das erreicht, was du die ganze Zeit wolltest und kannst wieder dem nachgehen, was du am besten kannst – andere Frauen beglücken, exzessive Partys im Kerker feiern und dich betrinken. Du kannst deinen Abschluss mit Bestnoten abschließen, sowie die Galleonen, welche dir dein Vater vererben wird, willkürlich aus dem Fenster schmeißen und ein Leben leben, wovon andere nur träumen."

Den Mund ansatzweise geöffnet um etwas zu sagen, schloss Draco ihn kommentarlos. Stattdessen biss er sich auf die Zähne, schnaubte erschöpft und schulterte seine Ledertasche. Er war des verbalen Kampfes müde. Draco konnte und er wollte auch nicht mehr mit Blaise streiten, weshalb er den Weg des geringeren Widerstandes ging. Folglich erhob er sich von der langen Bank, um die große Halle auf demselben Weg zu verlassen, welchen er zu Beginn bestritten hatte. Und vielleicht war es Dracos erste Niederlage, da er für gewöhnlich das letzte Wort hatte und niemals ging, ohne etwas zu erwidern. Jedoch war dieser Rückschlag noch lange nicht so schlimm wie das Desinteresse, das Granger ihm entgegenbrachte.

Ja, das war der Hauptgrund, die große Halle zu verlassen. Nicht die ehrlichen Worte, die Blaise ihm an den Kopf knallte, waren der Auslöser seines Aufbruchs, sondern ihr Lachen. Wie kleine Nadelstiche traf es ihn, als er sie lachen sah. Und es schmerzte. Es schmerzte, dass sie weiterlebte, während er litt – ungeachtet dessen, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. **  
**

 **XxX**

Zügig erreichte der junge Malfoy den Weg zu den Kerkern und doch musste er seinen körperlichen Halt mithilfe seiner Hand gewähren, die sich rigoros um den Träger seiner Tasche krallte. Währenddessen blies er immer wieder die wirren, zerzausten Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht. Nebenbei dachte er ununterbrochen darüber nach, ob das Merlins Strafe war, weil er zuvor die Frauen unglücklich gemacht hatte, nachdem er das bekam, wonach seine unteren Lenden geschrien hatten? Wollte Merlin ihm eine Lektion erteilen, indem er die Rollen tauschte und er nun derjenige war, der zu leiden hatte?

Himmel nochmal. Alles tat ihm weh. Und auch die Kopfschmerzen, die ihn schon lange nicht mehr heimgesucht hatten, klopften wieder an seiner Eingangstür zum Hirn. Aber die kamen sicher nur zurück, weil er eine Doppelstunde mit den Gryffindors überleben musste und sie dazu neigten, Draco in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

„Na Malfoy? Wie geht es dir?"

Unwillkürlich blickte er über seine Schulter, doch genauso schnell drehte er den Kopf wieder nach vorne. „Potter, was willst du?", schnaubte er anschließend nach vorne in die Leere.

Verblüfft, angesichts der gespielten Gelassenheit, die Draco ihm offenbarte, betrachtete er den Rücken des Mannes, der seit seiner Kindheit zu den Menschen gezählt hatte, die er am wenigsten leiden konnte. Doch in den Jahren konnte er hinter die scheinheilige Fassade des jungen Malfoys blicken. Harry erkannte, wie schwer es Draco gefallen sein musste, über die Jahre einem falschen Bild und idiotische Erwartungen zu entsprechen, die schwer auf seinen Schultern lasteten. Allerdings fiel es dem Jungen, der überlebt hatte, zusehends schwerer, seinem Vordermann Verständnis entgegenzubringen, nachdem er die Wahrheit kannte – welche Hermine nach Harrys hartnäckigen Fragen offenbart hatte – und dem blonden Mann näher gekommen war.

Begeistert war er nicht gewesen, aber es war noch immer Hermines Leben, das sie selbst bestimmen durfte. Das Recht, das Harry hatte, war, dass er Hermine ein Freund sein konnte, der bedingungslos zu ihr stand. Jedoch hatte er sich am Anfang zurückziehen müssen, um Hermines Geständnis zu realisieren. Harry hatte sich zwei Tage mit sich und seinen Gedanken befasst, die darum kreisten, wie er Malfoy das Leben zur Hölle machen konnte, angesichts des Umstandes, dass Draco Hermine zu sich jeder bietenden Gelegenheit in Bedrängnis gebracht hatte, ohne dass Harry etwas davon bemerkte.

Erst die Gespräche mit Ginny und Ron – die loyal Hermine gegenüber waren – hatten Harry aufgezeigt, dass auch er ihr schaden würde – ähnlich wie Malfoy es getan hatte -, wenn er sich aufgrund seines gekränkten Stolzes zurückziehen würde.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir reden, Malfoy. Das will ich."

Perplex war Draco daraufhin abrupt stehen geblieben – die Augenbrauen nach oben gezogen, den Blick jedoch stur nach vorne gerichtet. „Lass mich in Ruhe. Du verschwendest nur meine Zeit."

„Tue ich das?"

„Glaubst du", begann Dracos raue Stimme zu erzählen, „dass ich deine Heldentat hören will? Glaubst du das?", wiederholte er und warf einen Blick zu seinem nervigen Verfolger. Noch bevor er sich das erste Mal umgedreht und Potter entdeckt hatte, wusste er, dass Potter es war, der ihm nachgegangen war... Wer würde diese Stimme nicht erkennen? Aber er wollte nicht in das wissende Gesicht des Goldjungen blicken, dem er nun doch seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, weil er wusste, dass er ihm nicht mehr entkommen konnte.

Sie würden miteinander sprechen, weil Potter es wollte und Draco zu kraftlos war, um sich dagegen zu stemmen.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Das ist aber auch nicht der Grund, wieso ich dir gefolgt bin."

„Dann komm zum Punkt?", schlug Draco irritiert vor. Ungern wollte er mit diesem Menschen gesehen werden.

„Wundert es dich gar nicht, dass Daphne noch hier ist?" Im Anschluss nahm er seine beschlagene Brille von der Nase, säuberte sie und spielte abschließend an den Bügeln. „Ich gebe zu, ich war ziemlich überrascht, dass du nicht sofort zu mir gekommen bist und Antworten haben wolltest." Schließlich hätte das dem malfoy'schen Standard entsprochen – alles sofort wissen zu müssen.

„Ich habe aufgehört, mich überhaupt noch zu wundern", beantwortete der angeschlagene Slytherin-Schüler ehrlich. „Daher verwundert es mich auch nicht, dass sie noch hier ist." Draco war nach den wenigen Sätzen unendlich müde geworden. Es kostete ihn Kraft, hier zu stehen, Potter anzusehen und gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass er – im Gegensatz zu Draco – so viel Zeit mit Granger verbringen durfte, während er sich mit Daphnes Anwesenheit herumärgern musste.

„Daraus schließe ich, dass Daphne nicht mit dir gesprochen hat?"

„Es ist unerheblich, _was_ sie will, Potter. Ich bin derjenige, der nicht mit ihr reden will."

„Verstehe", nickte Harry und setzte seine Brille auf die dafür vorgesehene Stelle zurück. „Aber ich habe mit ihr gesprochen, was keineswegs angenehm war."

„Ich hoffe, du erwartest kein Mitgefühl von mir, im Bezug auf diese grauenhafte Erfahrung?", erwiderte Draco zynisch.

„Nein", schmunzelte Harry. „Bestimmt nicht – schon gar nicht von dir, Malfoy."

Auch Dracos Mundwinkel zucken kurzweilig und das schlimme daran war, dass es ihn gar nicht erschreckte – was darauf zurückzuführen war, dass er Harry Potter nicht mehr als seinen Feind betrachtete.

Und nachdem Draco nichts entgegnete, war es Harry, der nochmal zu sprechen begann: „Trotzdem würde ich gerne wissen, wieso du nicht zu mir gekommen bist, nachdem du endlich den Krankenflügel verlassen durftest?" Harry wählte bewusst das Wort _endlich_ , da er selbst immer froh war, nach zahllosen Quidditch-Verletzungen die sterilen und neutralen Betten – die Madam Pomfrey hegte und pflegte – verlassen zu können.

Demgegenüber drehte sich Draco feixend um, wohl wissend, dass Potter ihn verfolgte. Er war sich sicher, dass von dem Narbengesicht keine Gefahr ausging, wenngleich er sich ebenfalls sicher war, dass Granger alles erzählt hatte. Umso merkwürdiger, dass Potter mit ihm sprach, während Draco die kalten Steinstufen hinabstieg und den zugigen Korridor passierte, der zum Zaubertränke-Raum führte. „Es gab keinen Grund, zu dir zu kommen, Potter. Auch wenn du der Mittelpunkt unzähliger Hexen und Zauberer bist, heißt das nicht, dass du meiner bist. Ich bin nämlich immer froh, wenn ich dich weder hören, noch sehen muss."

„Das glaube ich dir gerne", spottete Harry, bevor er zum nächsten Schlag ausholte. „Vor allem, nachdem du dein Gesicht verloren hast, nicht?"

„Ich soll was?" Diese Ansage hatte Draco buchstäblich umgeworfen, woraufhin er sich erneut zu Potter drehte. Hinter dem Narbengesicht konnte er seine Fassung sehen, die ihm schadenfroh winkte, ehe diese immer kleiner wurde und laut Adieu rief. „Mein Gesicht vor _dir_ ", betonte er lachend, „verloren haben?"

Folglich schüttelte Harry breit grinsend den Kopf. „Nicht vor mir, Malfoy. Das wäre doch etwas zu viel des Guten, oder?"

Sie hatte tatsächlich gesungen! Aber wie Draco schon feststellte, wunderte er sich über nichts mehr. Schließlich hatte er die ganze Zeit damit gerechnet und wusste zusätzlich, dass Granger so war – schon immer gewesen war. Während Draco in der Einsamkeit versank, musste Granger mithilfe von Gesprächen ihre Erlebnisse verarbeiten.

„Weißt du, Malfoy? Meine Menschlichkeit sagt, dass du mir eigentlich leid tun müsstest. Glücklicherweise kann ich das in deiner Gegenwart aber recht gut ausblenden. Keine Ahnung, wieso das so ist?", ergänzte er provozierend, was er zusätzlich mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung untermauerte. „Aber ich will ehrlich zu dir sein: Es geschieht dir recht, dass sowohl deine, als auch Lucius' Machenschaften aufgeflogen sind."

„Meine Machenschaften?", knurrte er erbost, anlässlich dieser negativ gemeinten Äußerung, die – trotz seines Zornes – der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Ja, Malfoy. Das, was du getan hast, war kriminell", erwähnte Harry unnötigerweise, aber er wollte den Finger noch tiefer in die Wunde bohren. „Du hast mit unfairen Mitten gekämpft, warst aber am Ende zu feige, zu deinen Taten zu stehen. Und nebenbei: Hättest du Hermine die Wahrheit gesagt? Von dir aus?"

„Was soll das, Narbengesicht?" Draco wusste nicht, ob er Granger in naher Zukunft die Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Vermutlich hätte er es getan – irgendwann halt.

„Hättest du?"

„Willst du mir sagen, was richtig und falsch ist, ja? Willst du das?", entfuhr es dem jungen Malfoy zorniger als beabsichtigt. Er wollte sich nicht streiten – nicht heute. Aber in der Gegenwart dieses unnahbaren Idioten war es schwierig, die Contenance zu bewahren.

„Dazu fehlt mir die Zeit." Harry schloss aus den Worten seines Gegenübers, dass er nur dann etwas gesagt hätte, wenn die Schlinge um seinen Hals immer enger geworden wäre – andernfalls hätte er wohl brav seinen sonst eher vorlauten Mund gehalten.

„Tze", schnalzte er missbilligend mit seiner Zunge – wohl wissend, dass Potter recht hatte und Draco nicht wusste, was der richtige und der einfache Weg war. „Ich hoffe, Granger hat dir auch eine geknallt, nachdem sie erfahren hat, dass Harry Potter noch vor ihr von meinen Machenschaften wusste." Während er sprach, umklammerte seine bebende Hand den Riemen seiner Tasche, was auch dem Narbengesicht aufgefallen war, da sein Blick kurzweilig zu Dracos Händen gewandert war.

„Soll heißen, dass Hermine dir – wie damals im dritten Schuljahr – schon wieder eine Ohrfeige verpasst hat, die du zurecht kassiert hast? Das ist schade."

Das war eine linke Falle, in die Draco blindlings hineinlief. Das wusste er, doch war die Wut auf Potter, angesichts dieser Provokation, ins Unermessliche gestiegen, was ihn gleichzeitig unvorsichtig werden ließ. „Ach ja? Schade nennst du das?"

„Aber natürlich", bekräftigte Harry unterdessen nickend. „Schließlich waren Ron und ich nicht dabei, obwohl wir dieses Spektakel nur zu gerne gesehen hätten."

Die Falle hatte zugeschnappt. Natürlich hatte sie das.

„Aber weißt du was, Malfoy? Wir beide", begann er vorsichtig, „wir sind – so ungern ich es zugebe – gar nicht so verschieden, und weißt du wieso?"

„Nein, und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen."

„Ich sage es dir trotzdem", ergänzte Harry phlegmatisch. Dass Malfoy inzwischen genervt mit den Augen rollte, störte Harry nicht, da er keine andere Reaktion von ihm erwartet hatte. „Weil _Aufgeben_ weder für dich, noch für mich eine Option ist und ich war überrascht – wirklich sehr überrascht -, dass du nichts weiter getan hast, nachdem Hermine dich konsequent ignoriert hat."

Musste dieses Arschloch den Finger so tief in die Wunde pressen, dass es Draco schmerzte? Ja? Musste der Goldjunge es so prägnant erwähnen? „Wie du siehst, sind wir verschieden."

„Weil du aufgegeben hast? Sind wir aus diesem Grund verschieden?"

Dieser elende Potter, der das Wesentliche auch noch aussprechen musste. „Nein, weil es aus Prinzip nichts gibt, das uns verbindet. Gar nichts." Nicht einmal mehr Granger verband sie miteinander, da sie ihn – wie Potter es, _großherzig_ wie er war, schon erkannte – nicht mehr an sich heranließ. Ein Detail, das ihn deutlich von Potter unterschied, der das _Privileg_ genießen konnte, mit Granger zumindest zu kommunizieren. „Es gibt einfach nichts, kapiert?"

„Wenn du das sagst", fasste Harry kritisch, aber auch wissend zusammen, da ihm sehr wohl klar war, was Draco sagen wollte. Ihm blieb nicht verborgen, dass der Junge, der ihm getroffen gegenüberstand, längst aufgegeben hatte und es nicht in Erwägung zog, den richtigen Schritt nach vorne zu wagen – sei es aus Feigheit oder Angst, das wusste Harry nicht, wobei er glaubte, dass Ersteres zutraf.

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir?" Säuerlich riss er sich die Tasche von seinen Schultern, ehe er sie zu Boden warf und wütend zu dem Menschen stierte, der ihn schon so viele Nerven gekostet hatte. „Was, Potter? Sag es mir, damit ich aufhöre und du mir nicht länger auf den Zeiger gehst."

Kopfschüttelnd trat Harry an seinen einstigen Widersacher heran, doch bevor er sich nach der Tasche bückte, sah er in Dracos Augen – in diese leeren, traurigen grauen Augen. „Das sagte ich dir bereits. Ich wollte mit dir reden – vernünftig, wie erwachsene Menschen das nun mal machen." Anschließend hob er die ledergebundene Tasche auf, die ihm prompt aus seiner Hand gerissen wurde.

„Haben wir ja jetzt. Sonst noch was?", seufzte der blonde Slytherin, während er sich abermals den Riemen seiner Tasche über die Schulter legte.

„Ja, ich war noch nicht fertig", ergriff der Gryffindor-Schüler daraufhin das Wort, um Draco nochmals zurückzuhalten, da er sich schon auf den Weg zum Kerker machen wollte – ohne Harry. „Wieso hast du das eigentlich getan, Malfoy? Wieso hast du diese widerlichen Dinge von Hermine verlangt?" Eigentlich hätte er sich aus ihren Angelegen heraushalten müssen. Schließlich war seine beste Freundin erwachsen – vermutlich reifer und weiser als Harry selbst. Sie musste und durfte Fehler begehen, aus denen sie lernen sollte. Immerhin wäre Hermine genauso, wenn Harry einem Mädchen näher gekommen wäre. Sie hätte sich zurückgehalten – Harry womöglich noch viel Glück gewünscht. Dasselbe hätte auch er tun müssen – sich zurückziehen. Aber er war so zornig, dass Malfoy zu so etwas im Stande gewesen war und es geschafft hatte, Hermine – eine taffe, tapfere Frau – in die Enge zu treiben und sein Ziel letztendlich erreichte. „War es der Reiz? War es eine Wette?"

Diese haltlose Unterstellung machte ihn bloß wütender. Grundsätzlich verstand er Potters Intentionen, wer würde das nicht verstehen? Schon immer war Harry Potter ein Mensch, dem das Wohl seiner Freunde wichtiger war als das eigene und dennoch... es kotzte Draco maßlos an, dass Potter sich in Angelegenheiten einmischte, die ihn nichts angingen. Darüber hinaus war es nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass er das goldene Trio insgeheim um ihren Zusammenhalt beneidete und es war wenig verwunderlich, dass Potter zu der Annahme kam, dass Draco aus Potters genannten Spekulationen gehandelt hatte, aber... dem war nicht so. Nicht mehr, jedenfalls. „Gehts noch, Potter? An welchen Kräutern riechst du?"

Er wollte sich verteidigen, gleichzeitig aber niemals zugeben, dass es weder der Reiz, noch eine Wette gewesen war, der ihn zu solchen Maßnahmen getrieben hatte. Andererseits würde er – sobald er die Vorwürfe bestritt – zugeben, dass er mehr in Granger sah als zuvor, was er genauso wenig wollte und daher in seine defensive Haltung zurückkehrte.

„Anscheinend stand deine Schaukel zu nah an der Hauswand. Anders kann ich mir deine diffusen Gedanken nicht erklären", erläuterte er schlussendlich genervt, während er Potter ebenfalls in die Augen sah.

Harry war es, der entgegen jedweder Erwartung zu lachen anfing, nachdem der blonde Slytherin ihm die Frage stellte. Indessen hob er belustigt die Arme, als er ihm antwortete: „Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich besaß nicht einmal eine Schaukel."

„Das dachte ich mir, zeigt es doch, in welcher Armut du aufgewachsen bist." Es geschah unbewusst, dass er sein Gegenüber provozierte, aber alte Gewohnheiten ließen sich schon immer schwer ablegen – vor allem, wenn es um die Gewohnheiten gegenüber Potter ging. Die könnte Draco vermutlich niemals ablegen.

„Ich war vielleicht im Bezug auf materielle Dinge arm, Malfoy. Du dagegen bist immer noch arm, weil du trotz deiner unzähligen Galleonen unglücklich bist." Die blonde Schlange verdiente wirklich noch einen weiteren Schlag. Allerdings von Harry selbst, anlässlich der Äußerung, die den Gryffindor-Schüler beinahe in ein tiefes Loch geworfen hätte, da er nicht mehr an seine Vergangenheit erinnert werden wollte. Zu groß war die Trauer, wenn er mit Erinnerungen konfrontiert wurde, die ihm aufzeigten, in welch einer Behausung er jahrelang _leben_ musste, weil Tante Petunia ihn aufgrund seiner Herkunft nicht leiden konnte. Hinzu kam der Umstand, dass er mit Zauberkräften geboren worden war, die sich Tante Petunia in ihrer Kindheit selbst gewünscht hatte, ihr dieses Verlangen aber verwehrt blieb und ihren Hass zusätzlich schürte. „Da sei meine unverschämte Frage erlaubt, was besser ist? In meiner Armut aufzuwachsen, der man entfliehen kann, um doch noch glücklich zu werden, oder deine Variante?"

„Bist du endlich fertig?" Nein, Potter müsste ihn nicht mehr schlagen, da seine Worte Draco härter trafen als jeder Schlag. Lucius' Sprössling hätte zuvor stets mit spitzer Zunge geantwortet, aber er war zu müde. Zu erschöpft, um sich weiterhin mit dem edelmütigen Narbengesicht anzulegen, wenngleich er Draco etliche Gründe lieferte, ihm Flüche auf den Pelz zu jagen, von deren Auswirkungen sich der Goldjunge so schnell nicht erholen würde. Aber er weigerte sich. Draco wollte nicht mehr. Er wollte nicht mehr der egozentrische, infantile Malfoy sein, der alles mit Gewalt lösen musste, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Alles was Draco wollte, war, dass man ihn in Ruhe ließ. Dass man ihm die Zeit ließ, seine Wunden zu versorgen, zu verbinden und darauf zu warten, bis diese schlussendlich verheilt wären.

Nur das wollte er. War das verwerflich?

Allerdings gönnte man ihm genau diese Ruhe nicht, nach der sich Draco sehnte. Im Gegenteil. Potter war es, der absichtlich und in vollem Bewusstsein die Nähe zu ihm suchte – wieso auch immer?

Würde doch nur Granger zu ihm kommen...

„Nein, Malfoy. Bedaure, aber ich bin noch nicht fertig." Beide Schüler mussten denselben Weg gehen, weshalb Harry ihn _nicht_ gehen ließ. „Es sei denn", fügte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und skeptischem Blick hinzu, „dich interessiert der weitere Verlauf nicht, nachdem du ohnmächtig geworden bist?"

„Tut es nicht, Potter", knurrte Draco ungehaltener, obwohl er sich vor wenigen Sekunden zur Räson zwingen wollte, weil er des Kampfes müde war. Aber diese Schmach, der er ausgesetzt wurde, war unerträglich geworden, trotz der Tatsache, dass Potter ihn in diesem Moment wohl unabsichtlich provozierte.

„Nicht?", entgegnete Harry ungläubig. „Malfoy, du willst doch Antworten, oder?", fragte er achselzuckend weiter. „Die kann ich dir geben, wenn du mich lässt."

„Oh, du lässt mir die Wahl? Das ist ja wieder typisch für dich, Potter, aber du musst dich nicht als Wohltäter aufspielen." Das musste er wirklich nicht. Draco wollte es nicht hören und doch, so wusste er, würde Potter ihm die bittere Wahrheit entgegenschleudern. „Oder glaubst du, ich will eine weitere Kerbe in mein Bett schlagen, die mich letztendlich nicht schlafen lässt?" Dass Potter dumm war, war etwas, das Draco nicht überraschte – das war ihm schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung bekannt, als er die Freundschaft zu dem Wiesel vorgezogen hatte, statt zu Draco. Dass er im Umkehrschluss Draco dagegen so wenig zu kennen schien, überraschte selbst ihn – waren sie doch zwei Zauberer, die sich immer über den Weg liefen und dem jeweils anderen ihre Abscheu plakativ vor Augen führten. „Ob du das denkst, habe ich gefragt?", ergänzte er zusätzlich, nachdem das Narbengesicht stumm geblieben war.

„Nein, das denke ich nicht", erwiderte Harry kopfschüttelnd, während seine Schultern träge nach unten hingen. „Aber glaubst du nicht, dass es dir helfen würde, alles zu verstehen, wenn du wüsstest, was passiert war, nachdem ich dich hinter einen Grabstein -"

„Ich sagte, dass ich es nicht hören will, verdammt!", skandierte Draco folglich, ehe er zu Potter aufschloss, diesen am Hemdkragen packte und seinen Körper gegen die harte Steinwand presste, indem er mit dem rechten Unterarm gegen den Hals des Goldjungen drückte. Simultan fragte er sich, was der Grund war, dass Potter ihn zum wiederholten Mal gerettet hatte, obwohl jedem bekannt war, dass niemand der beiden die Hand für den anderen ins Feuer legen würde. Für Draco war es unerklärlich, nach welchen Absichten Potter handelte, aber sie brachten Draco in Bedrängnis, aufgrund dessen, dass es wieder Potter gewesen war, der ihm die helfende Hand reichte – mittels seines Eingreifen, nachdem Draco ohnmächtig geworden war. „Hörst du, Narbenfresse? Ich will keine Einzelheiten deiner beschissenen Heldentat hören, verfluchte Scheiße!" Abschließend zog er Harrys Hemdkragen mithilfe seiner linken Hand nach vorne, bevor er den Körper abermals mit mehr Nachdruck gegen die Wand stieß.

„Malfoy", ächzte Harry, eine Hand zitternd um den Arm seines Angreifers gekrallt. „Mal- Malfoy!"

„Ich wäre lieber elendig zu Grunde gegangen", flüsterte Draco fast schluchzend in Potters Ohr, „statt mich von dir retten zu lassen. Kapierst du das?" Grundgütiger, er offenbarte Potter gerade einen Teil seiner grauen Welt, in die sich Draco immer zurückzog, unfair wurde und nicht weiter wusste, weil er sich in seiner düsteren Welt besser zurecht fand, als in einer Welt, in der alles mit Worten geklärt wurde. „Ich wäre lieber verreckt, Potter", stammelte er vor sich hin, während sein Griff strammer wurde und der Blick gen Boden sank, ehe sein Blick nochmals nach oben schoss – direkt zu Potters stechend grünen Augen, woraufhin er schlucken musste, hinsichtlich der Demut und der Ratlosigkeit, die er just in dem Moment verspürte.

„Malfoy, lass... lass mich... los", krächzte Harry unterdessen verbissen, aufgrund des mangelnden Sauerstoffs. Indessen versuchte er vergeblich, Malfoys Arm von seinem Hals zu schieben, was aber gar nicht so einfach war, anlässlich Malfoys Kraft. „Es... Es geht doch... gar nicht darum, dass ich dir... geholfen habe", bemerkte er röchelnd und sah seine Chance, nachdem er die Hilflosigkeit in Malfoys Handeln entdeckte. Harry hatte die stählerne Hülle des blonden Jungen berührt, infolgedessen die Mauer zu bröckeln anfing, die sich Malfoy scheinbar mühevoll um seine Gefühlswelt aufgebaut hatte.

„Doch! Du hast mir die Würde genommen, Potter."

„Du bist übergeschnappt!" Mit einem Ruck stieß er seine Hand gegen Malfoys Brust, woraufhin dieser zurücktaumelte und Harry sich über seinen schmerzenden Hals reiben, sowie genügend Luft seinen Lungen zuführen konnte. „Meine Güte, du verwandelst dich in einen Choleriker. Willst du das?" Er wollte seinem Gegenüber suggerieren, inwiefern er sich zum Negativen verändert hatte. Nicht, dass Harry jemals etwas Gutes im Bezug auf Malfoy gefunden hätte, jedoch nahm sein Verhalten dramatischere Züge als zuvor an.

Sobald Malfoy sich nämlich machtlos und ausgeliefert fühlte, sah der Junge scheinbar keinen anderen Ausweg mehr, als körperlich aktiv zu werden – was glücklicherweise von niemandem gesehen wurde, da der Flur wie ausgestorben vor ihnen lag. Wäre auch umso schöner gewesen, wenn man sie dabei beobachtet hätte, wie sie einen weiteren, sinnwidrigen Disput untereinander ausgetragen hätten.

„Geh mir einfach aus der Sonne, dann laufen wir auch nicht Gefahr, aneinander zu geraten. Ich will einfach meine Ruhe vor dir, oder glaubst du, dass ich dir die Füße küsse, für etwas, um das ich dich gar nicht gebeten habe?" Draco bückte sich und schulterte seine Tasche zum wiederholten Mal. Mit seinem Handrücken wischte er sich den Speichel weg, der sich durch sein Knurren am Mundwinkel gebildet hatte.

„Benimm dich nicht wie ein postpubertärer Junge, Malfoy." Wollte oder konnte dieser uneinsichtige Bastard nicht verstehen, dass Harry ihm nichts böses wollte? „Ich will dir erklären, was passiert ist. Ich scheiße auf dein Danke, und weißt du wieso?" Harry wusste, Malfoy wollte auch diese Tatsache nicht hören, aber er würde es ihm dennoch sagen. „Weil auch dein Leben etwas wert ist. Aus diesem Grund habe ich dich weggezogen und nicht, weil ich dir diese Information unter die Nase reiben will, auch wenn du das verdient hättest."

„Was?"

„Ja, Malfoy. Unglaublich, oder? Aber auch dein Leben ist wertvoll genug, um es zu retten." Noch immer rieb seine Hand über seinen Hals, während er Malfoys Blick – wenn auch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen – standhielt.

Draco trat folglich einen Schritt zurück, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und dachte über die gesprochenen Worte nach. Demzufolge war sein Leben in den hässlich grünen Augen des selbstdarstellerischen Potters etwas wert? Ferner weiteten sich seine grauen Augen, als er die Information sacken ließ. Selten wurde Draco von Selbstzweifeln geplagt, doch wenn sie ihn einholten, konnte er sie verdrängen – allerdings nicht heute. Heute war es anders. Heute überholten sie ihn.

War sein Leben tatsächlich genauso viel wert, wie das eines jeden anderen Menschen? Das konnte er kaum glauben, da ihm nie das Gefühl vermittelt wurde, dass er erwünscht war, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Lucius eher der Typ war, der ihm oft und gerne zeigte, wie wenig er von seinem Sohn gehalten hatte. Aber Potter... der gute, rechtschaffene Potter würde ihm nichts vorspielen, woraufhin Draco resigniert zu ihm sah und nonchalant antwortete: „Du bist wirklich der größte Moralapostel, der unter der Sonne herumrennt. Ist ja ätzend, Potter."

Oh nein, er würde dem unsterblichen Jungen nicht zeigen, wie getroffen er in Wirklichkeit war, weshalb er auch schelmisch grinste und so tat, als würde es ihn nicht interessieren.

Auch Harry grinste – jedoch aus anderen Gründen. Er wusste nämlich genau, dass Malfoy bloß hervorragend schauspielerte und seine Gefühle hinunterschluckte. „Es hat sich nichts geändert, richtig?"

„Sollte sich etwas geändert haben?"

„Nein", entgegnete Harry. „Sobald du hilflos bist, wirst du unfair, beleidigend und kindisch. Das wird sich wohl nie ändern, aber das wird mit der Zeit langweilig. Deswegen frage ich dich zum letzten Mal – auch, weil ich noch andere Sachen zu tun habe. Willst du nun wissen, was los war, oder nicht?" Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, wartete Harry auf Antwort.

„Wenn du mich danach in Ruhe lässt?"

„Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?", wollte Harry seufzend wissen.

„Ja, du hast bis zu den Kerkern Zeit. Danach will ich nicht mehr mit dir gesehen werden, Potter." Inmitten des Satzes machte Draco auf dem Absatz kehrt und drang tiefer in den dunklen Flur hinein.

Auf dem Weg nach unten erzählte Harry ihm, weshalb man Daphne noch nicht der Schule verwiesen hatte. Es war ein banaler Grund, versteckt unter dem Deckmantel, dass man erst die genauen Umstände prüfen müsste – insofern gestattete man Daphne die Möglichkeit, Reue zu zeigen und eigentlich müsste Draco sich mit ihr verbunden fühlen, war er doch in derselben Situation, als Potter für ihn und zugunsten seiner Familie vor dem Zaubergamot ausgesagt hatte. Aber Draco wollte sich nicht in das blonde Mädchen hineinversetzen. Er wollte es einfach nicht, weil Granger in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Auch wollte das Ministerium mittels Veritaserum den Verwandtschaftsgrad zu Sterling überprüfen – dagegen hatten sich aber sowohl McGonagall, als auch Harry ausgesprochen.

Menschenunwürdig nannte das Narbengesicht die Zustände, mithilfe eines Zaubertrankes die Wahrheit aus jemandem herauszupressen. Die Methode würde an dunkle Zeiten erinnern, wodurch die Beamten des Ministeriums nicht besser als Todesser wären. Allerdings mussten sie sich geschlagen geben, da das Ministerium dennoch auf jenen Trank zurückgriff – mit der Begründung, in diesem Fall keine Fehler zu machen. Man hatte Daphne das Serum verabreicht, und sie bestätigte im Verlauf des Verhörs die Verwandtschaft. Selbst der _Imperius-Fluch_ wurde in Erwägung gezogen, doch verneinte Daphne die These, während der Korrespondenz mit Sterling unter jenem Fluch gestanden zu haben.

„Das Ministerium entwickelt sich rückwärts, statt vorwärts." Draco selbst verabscheute die Mittel, auf die das Ministerium zurückgriff. Schließlich wusste er bestens darüber Bescheid, da sein eigener Vater zu Fudges Ministerzeiten enormen Einfluss auf diesen ausüben konnte und sich daher des Öfteren vor einer Bestrafung retten konnte. „Nicht wirklich fortschrittlich, wenn du mich fragst."

„Stimmt, aber waren die vorherigen Zustände besser?"

„Nein, aber ihr lernt nicht aus den vorhergegangenen Fehlern. Das ist und wird immer das Problem der Politik sein", schilderte Draco beflissen.

„Du beziehst mich wirklich mit ein, obwohl ich der Letzte bin, der mit unserer Politik konform geht?" Harry war geneigt, Malfoy über seine unzähligen Diskussionen mit Politikern des Ministeriums aufzuklären, aber ein einziges Beispiel genügte. „Du selbst hast es mir vorgeworfen, dass gerade ich vorsichtig sein sollte, nachdem man Dumbledore und mich im fünften Schuljahr in der Presse diskreditiert hat."

„Eben, Potter. Hast du daraus gelernt?" Draco gab ihm gar nicht die Möglichkeit, sich zu rechtfertigen. „Nein, du kannst es nicht sein lassen, dich in Angelegenheiten einzumischen, die dich -"

„Du weißt, wieso ich das tue!", unterbrach Harry ihn.

„Ja, weil du ein unverbesserlicher Weltverbesserer sein möchtest, obwohl – und ich wiederhole mich - du das nicht kannst. Du kannst nicht jeden retten, verdammt nochmal!"

Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber Harry musste sich eingestehen, während sein Hals immer noch schmerzte, dass Malfoy recht behielt. Er erinnerte sich zurück, als Malfoy ausgerastet war und sowohl Harry, als auch Ron angegriffen hatte. Es waren keine guten, geschweige denn schöne Erinnerungen. Harry wusste auch nicht, wie viele schlechte Erinnerungen man in seinem Gedächtnis abspeichern konnte, aber die Anzahl der schlechten Erinnerungen konnten nicht die wenigen glücklichen Erinnerungen ausradieren. Nein, alleine die Zeit mit Hermine und Ron waren so wunderbar. Sie waren so herzlichen und eins wusste Harry dafür umso besser: Es gab viel mehr schöne Dinge als schlechte. Ebenso Snapes Erinnerungen. Selbst diese tragischen Rückblenden waren ergreifend – zeigten sie doch Snapes Kindheit und die glücklichen, wenn auch wenigen Momente mit Harrys Mutter Lily. Ja, selbst Snape schien glückliche Momente erlebt zu haben und Harry war dankbar für dieses Geschenk. Nicht nur, weil er sein Schicksal erfuhr, sondern auch, weil es seine Mutter war, die einem unglücklichen Menschen wie Snape Augenblicke schenkte, in denen er glücklich war. Allerdings fiel ihm noch etwas auf. Ein Umstand, der bestätigte, dass Harry und Malfoy gleich waren.

Äußerlich waren sie so unterschiedlich. Der eine blond, der andere brünett, und doch ähnelten sie sich, denn weder Harry, noch Malfoy konnten auf glückliche Kindertage zurückblicken. So unterschiedlich ihre Kindheit auch war, beide waren unzufrieden. Malfoy, der im Reichtum aufwuchs, erfuhr nie das Gefühl geliebt zu werden. Ebenso Harry, der in gewollter Armut aufwuchs. Und doch schienen beide Kinder – so unglücklich und gleich sie auch waren – ihre Ähnlichkeit im Alter zu verlieren. Ihr _gemeinsamer Weg_ trennte sich, nachdem sie nach Hogwarts kamen. In eine Schule, die Harry stets eine Zufluchtsstätte bot – im Gegensatz zu Malfoy, der sich weder in Hogwarts, noch auf Malfoy Manor angekommen fühlte. Harry hingegen spürte dort zum ersten Mal, was wahre Freundschaft bedeutete. In Hermine und Ron fand er seinen Fels in der Brandung, wohingegen Malfoy sein einsames Leben fortführte, weil er das Wagnis nicht einging und niemandem Vertrauen schenkte.

Harry lernte, die nie empfundene Liebe zuzulassen, was Malfoy nicht konnte und sich strikt weigerte, empfänglich für Nettigkeiten zu sein. Er schmiedete sich eine eiserne, undurchdringliche, perfide Maske und tatsächlich fing Harry an, Mitleid für Malfoy zu empfinden, nachdem er sich an Dumbledores Worte erinnerte... Damals, als er in eine Zwischenwelt geschleudert wurde und der an Harry haftende Horkrux zerstört wurde. Noch immer sah Harry deutlich die missgebildete Kreatur unter dem Tisch liegen – in sich gekrümmt, blutüberströmt. Ein schreckliches Bild, von dem sich der Junge, der überlebte erst lösen konnte, als Dumbledore erschien und ihm schlussendlich sagte, dass man nicht die Toten betrauern sollte, sondern diejenigen, die ohne Liebe leben müssten...

Ein solcher Mensch war Malfoy... Er hatte Harry bestätigt, ohne Liebe aufgewachsen zu sein, während sie zusammen im Zelt saßen und über Narzissa Malfoy sprachen – eine hochmütige Frau, die ihren Sohn vor Voldemorts Fängen nicht retten konnte. Womöglich wäre Harry genauso verbittert geworden, doch waren Ron und Hermine seine Rettung gewesen.

Bei Merlin, Harry litt mit Malfoy. Er konnte den unermesslichen Schmerz nachvollziehen, dem Malfoy als kleiner Junge ausgesetzt war. Anschließend, bevor er nickend weitererzählte, legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und sah zur Decke hinauf. „Ja, Malfoy. Vermutlich hast du recht. Ich kann nicht die ganze Welt retten."

„ _Harry!", schrie Hermine, als ein weiterer Fluch über ihre Köpfe hinweg jagte. Sie hatte geschrien, die Hände über ihrem Kopf zusammengeschlagen und nach rechts und links gesehen. Unbeholfen hatte sie mit ansehen müssen, wie Malfoy zur Seite kippte, bevor sein Kopf gegen einen der Grabsteine schlug._

 _Dieses Knacken, nachdem Malfoys Schädel aufschlug – es klang so schrecklich, so unheimlich._

 _Alles lief aus dem Ruder. Sie mussten sofort zuschlagen, parallel Malfoy aus dem Kreuzfeuer ziehen und in Sicherheit bringen. Harry hatte alle Streitigkeiten mit Malfoy vergessen. Was zählte, war, dass man Malfoy rettete – bestenfalls lebend. Ohne darüber nachzudenken – wie einst im Raum der Wünsche, als er mit Hermine und Ron zurückflog, um Malfoy und Goyle zu retten –, lief Harry hinter dem schützenden Grabstein los, wich dem herannahenden Fluch aus und packte Malfoy an seinen Schultern._

 _Hermine und Ron versuchten in der Zwischenzeit, Sterling in Schach zu halten, so dass Harry Malfoys leblosen Körper wegziehen konnte. Mithilfe verschiedener Zaubersprüche gaben Hermine und Ron ihrem besten Freund Rückendeckung, wodurch die unterschiedlichsten Farbnuancen am Himmel zu sehen waren. Rote und grüne Blitze schossen hinauf, was Sterling nur wütender machte, hinsichtlich der Hartnäckigkeit der jungen Zauberer. Auch er schoss immer wilder um sich, was zur Folge hatte, dass zwei Bäume in Flammen aufgingen und binnen weniger Sekunden meterhohe Flammen aufloderten, die sich ihren Weg zu den Baumwipfeln bahnten._

 _„Ihr kleinen, widerspenstigen Ratten!", schrie Robin aufgebracht. „Ihr wollt aber auch nicht draufgehen – ums Verrecken nicht."_

 _Ron hingegen reagierte sofort, der infolge des Inferno mehrere Wasserfontänen zu den Bäumen schoss – was jedoch wichtige Zeit kostete und Hermine folglich alleine gegen Sterling bestehen musste._

 _„Wenn ihr tatsächlich glaubt, dass ihr mich aufhalten könnt und ich meinen Vater nicht zurückholen kann, dann muss ich euch enttäuschen!" Robin entschied, in die Offensive zu gehen, kam hinter dem schützenden Grabstein hervor und stellte sich Hermine in den Weg – den Zauberstab nach unten gesenkt, was auch die junge Hexe dazu bewog, ihre Zauber zu unterbrechen, da sie scheinbar noch immer die Meinung vertrat, selbst ihrem ärgsten Feind nichts anzutun, wenn dieser den Stab sinken ließ. Wie töricht das Mädchen war. Der junge Weasley-Spross schien in dieser Hinsicht klüger zu sein, vielleicht auch naiver, da er die Chance nutzte und Robin attackierte. „Dummer Junge! Das bewirkt gar nichts!", offenbarte er im Anschluss, nachdem er Weasleys Attacke mühelos mit einem Protego abwehren konnte._

 _„Hermine, was... was tust du da?", keuchte Ron, statt Sterling zu antworten. „Du kannst doch nicht deinen Stab sinken lassen." Zwischen ihm und seiner besten Freundin lagen mehrere Meter Abstand, weshalb er sie nicht sofort zurückziehen konnte, sondern dabei zusehen musste, wie Robin Sterling das Wort an Hermine richtete._

 _„Miss Granger", begann Robin mit sanfter Stimme. Gleichzeitig breitete er seine Arme aus, weil er der jungen Hexe das Gefühl von Sicherheit vermitteln wollte. „Sie sind eine kluge Hexe, nicht wahr? Entscheiden Sie sich für die richtige Sache. Helfen Sie mir und man wird Sie dafür belohnen, das versichere ich dir", betonte er und duzte Hermine bewusst. Zeitgleich ging eine seltsame, kraftvolle Macht von ihm aus, was alles in seiner, sowie in Hermines Umgebung herumwirbeln ließ._

 _„Um Himmels Willen, Hermine, hör nicht auf ihn!", schrie nun auch Harry mit erhobener Hand, nachdem er Malfoys Körper in Sicherheit gebracht hatte und an Rons Seite geeilt war. Beide Jungen wollten anschließend zu Hermine rennen, das Mädchen retten, doch wurden sie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft zurückgedrängt. Sie konnten sich Hermine nicht nähern, was sich weder Ron, noch Harry erklären konnten. „Hermine, er lügt. Er wird dich -"_

 _„Schweig!", blaffte Robin, der mithilfe seiner Macht und des daraus resultierenden Windzugs den jungen Potter zu Boden stürzte._

 _„Hermine, bitte. Du weißt, dass er lügt!", brüllte Harry, der wieder auf die Beine gekommen war und die Hände schützend vor sein Gesicht hielt, aufgrund des aufgewirbelten Sands._

 _„Miss Granger, Sie sind ohne diese lächerlichen Witzfiguren doch viel besser dran." Ein sanftmütiges Lächeln umspielte seine Züge. Robin besaß denselben Charme wie sein Vater in jungen Jahren, der seine Überzeugungskraft zu Lebzeiten deutlich unter Beweis gestellt hatte. Als Robin jedoch bemerkte, dass Hermine keine Anstalten machte, auf ihn zuzugehen, hob er seinen Stab – merklich schneller als sie. Aber was erwartete er? Einen ebenbürtigen Kampf? Schließlich war er schon erwachsen, wohingegen die drei jungen Zauberer noch nicht einmal die Schule abgeschlossen hatten. „Du unterschreibst dein Todesurteil, Hermine." Gekonnt vollführte er einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche: „Imperio!" Abschließend ließ er den Fluch auf das Mädchen wirken, während er sardonisch grinsend dabei zusah, wie sich Hermine zu wehren versuchte, gegen seine außerordentliche Macht jedoch nicht ankam. Er sah ihr dabei zu, wie ihre zitternden Hände nach oben gegen ihre Schläfen flogen. Er beobachtete, wie sich ihre Finger in ihren gezähmten, braunen Haaren festkrallen wollten, aber das würde nichts bringen, da er den Fluch intensivierte._

 _„Du dreckiger Bastard!", schrie Ron verzweifelt._

 _Doch alles, was Robin ihm entgegenbrachte, war ein verschmitztes Lächeln, das sich zunehmend in eine hässliche Grimasse verwandelte, nachdem er seine weißen Zähne bleckte. Nachfolgend sah er zu Hermine. „Komm zu mir, Hermine", befahl er in ihre Richtung und breitete seine Arme aus._

 _„Nein!", schrien Harry und Ron aus Leibeskräften. „Tu das nicht, Hermine!" Die Jungen benutzten sämtliche Zauber, die ihnen einfielen, um Hermine am Voranschreiten zu hindern, aber sie wussten nicht, mit welcher Macht sie es zu tun hatten. Viele der Zauber, die Sterling auf sie abfeuerte, kannten Harry und Ron nicht. Sie kannten auch diese unsichtbare Wand nicht, die es ihn unmöglich machte, an Hermine heranzutreten. „Er lügt, Hermine. Du weißt es doch besser, dass Menschen wie er keine guten Absichten verfolgen."_

 _„Wehr dich dagegen. Bitte!", fügte Ron schreiend hinzu, ehe er und Harry weiterhin versuchten, die Wand zu durchbrechen. Aber es klappte nicht. Folglich legten beide ihre Hände auf die transparente Mauer, die sie jedoch umgehend und zischend zurückzogen, infolge der kleinen Brandblasen, die sich unweigerlich auf ihren Handinnenflächen gebildet hatten._

 _„Hermine, nein!", rief Harry plötzlich, nachdem er sah, wie sich ihre Füße bewegten – jedoch nicht zu ihnen, sondern zu Robin Sterling._

 _„Kämpf dagegen an! Du kannst das, Hermine!" Es war so surreal und doch geschah es vor Rons Augen, dessen Sicht verschleiert wurde, aufgrund der Tränen, die aus seinen Augen rannen. Der gefasste Ron konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, obwohl er nach außen stets tapfer wirkte und Tränen keine Fläche bot. Ron war einem nervlichen Zusammenbruch bedeutend näher, als der Abstand zwischen sich und Hermine._

 _Auch Harry machte sich nochmals bemerkbar: „Hermine!" Verzweifelt raufte er sich seine Haare, während sein Blick über den verlassenen Friedhof glitt, in der Hoffnung, die Lösung des Problems käme geradewegs auf ihn zugeflogen. Nun ja, es kam zwar nicht auf ihn zugeflogen, doch blieb sein Blick kurzweilig auf dem bewusstlosen Malfoy hängen, bevor er hastig seinen Kopf nach vorne drehte und nur eine Chance sah, Hermine aus Sterlings magischen Fängen zu befreien. „Hermine, denk doch nur, was aus Malfoy geworden ist – dank dieser Menschen. Wir – auch du – haben immer gegen diese Art der Unterdrückung gekämpft. Bitte kämpf weiter und denke an Malfoy, dass er anders geworden wäre, wenn er nicht in Voldemorts Finger gekommen wäre. Ich flehe dich an!" Ob das, was er sagte, der Wahrheit entsprach, konnte Harry natürlich nicht zweifelsfrei belegen, aber er selbst war überzeugt davon, dass Malfoy ein anderer Mensch geworden wäre, wenn man seine verlorene Seele rechtzeitig gerettet hätte, statt zuzulassen, dass Malfoy sich hinter einer Fassade versteckte und schlussendlich den Weg zur hellen Seite nicht mehr fand._

 _Hermine versuchte sich innerlich gegen den Fluch zu wehren. Sie lauschte Harrys und Rons Stimme, obzwar sie nur dumpf zu ihr drangen, aber sie konnte Wortfetzen vernehmen. Immer wieder hörte sie den Namen Malfoy._

 _Malfoy... Malfoy... Draco Malfoy... Draco... Draco..._

 _Draco Malfoy! Ja!_

 _Draco Malfoy, den sie kennen und... und lieben gelernt hatte – nach all den Jahren. Draco Malfoy trug eine Seite in sich. Eine gute Seite, tief verborgen – verschüttet von einem Konglomerat aus Steinen, welche den Zugang zu seiner Menschlichkeit versperrten. Jene Seite wollte Hermine aus ihm herauskitzeln, aber er wäre nicht Draco, wenn er das nicht selbst schon längst erkannt hätte, ihm allerdings der nötige Mut fehlte. Nichtsdestotrotz ging sie weiter zu Sterling. Fast schwebend glitt sie über die feuchte Wiese und baute darauf, dass ihr Plan funktionierte. Er musste funktionieren. Aber selbst wenn sie scheiterte, selbst wenn sie ihren Versuch mit dem Leben bezahlen müsste, wusste Hermine, dass es da noch immer Harry und Ron gab – sie musste den beiden nur mehr Zeit verschaffen und es irgendwie bewerkstelligen, dass diese unsichtbare Mauer verschwand. Ja, sie wusste, was auf dem Spiel stand. Hermine würde den Preis zahlen, aber lieber diesen Preis zahlen, statt das Leben hundert anderer Menschen zu gefährden, was unweigerlich passieren würde, sollte Robin sein Ziel erreichen und Voldemort zurückholen. Es war ein Opfer, das Hermine bereit war zu bringen. Sie dachte an die Menschen, die gerettet werden konnten, wenn sie ihr Leben lassen würde... Sie dachte an Malfoy..._

 _An Draco..._

 _„Gib mir deinen Zauberstab", flüsterte Robin, nachdem Hermine näher kam und er einige Schritte nach hinten zu der Stelle gegangen war, an der die letzten Überreste seines Vaters begraben lagen. Er wusste schon lange, wo sich die letzte Ruhestätte seines Vaters befand. Ha, wie dumm sie allesamt doch waren._

 _Hermine näherte sich ihm immer mehr und es war wie ein Royal Flush. Sie dachte darüber nach, mit Draco einmal zu pokern, wenn er wieder aufwachte. Schließlich war sie recht gut darin und hatte vieles von ihrem Vater gelernt, der selbst ein begeisterter Poker-Spieler gewesen war. Und das Schicksal wollte offensichtlich, dass sie Erfolg hatte und ihren Royal Flush in vollen Zügen ausspielen konnte. Langsam, um den Schein zu wahren und Robin das Gefühl zu geben, noch immer unter seinem Imperius zu stehen, hob sich Hermines Hand, in der sich ihr Zauberstab befand. Als Robin danach greifen wollte, nutzte Hermine die Chance, hüpfte mit einem Satz zurück und spie: „Stupor!" Anschließend schwenkte sie noch einmal ihren Zauberstab und schickte einen weiteren Zauberspruch ihrem bereits ausgesprochenen hinterher: „Incacerus!" Augenblicklich schossen schwarze, stabile Seile aus ihrer Stabsspitze, die sich um Robins geschockten Körper schlängelten._

 _Erst danach erlaubte sich Hermine, zu Boden zu sinken – hinab auf ihre Knie –, ehedem sie die starken Arme ihrer Freunde um ihren Körper spüren konnte. „Jungs, ich... ich danke euch!" Dank ihrer Worte und der Erinnerung an Malfoy, war es ihr gelungen, sich Robins Fluch zu widersetzen._

 _„Hermine, dem Himmel sei Dank. Wir dachten schon, dass es endgültig vorbei wäre." Nachdem sie sich vergewisserten, Robin mithilfe der Fesseln und des Stupors in Schach halten zu können, standen sie auf, gingen zu Malfoy und warteten auf die Auroren, die nach einer Stunde eintrafen. Inmitten der Aufregung schien Harry seinen Patronus nicht richtig abgesetzt zu haben, was zu Verzögerung geführt hatte. Merlin, Harry hätte es beinahe versaut... Zum Abschluss erklärten sie den Auroren auch, wie man Horkruxe zerstören konnte, nachdem man in Robins Tasche die nebulöse Glaskugeln fand, deren Nebel erzitterte – angesichts der Nähe zu Voldemorts Ruhestätte. Und Kingsley würde wohl das Schwert von Gryffindor in Betracht ziehen, um besagten Horkrux ein für allemal zu zerstören..._

„Du wirst es mir vermutlich nicht glauben, aber Hermine war brillant", beendete Harry seine Erzählung. Schon längst hatten sie die Kerker erreicht und doch war Malfoy bei ihm geblieben, bis er zum Ende gekommen war. „Ohne sie wären wir alle aufgeschmissen gewesen. Und nur ihr verdanken wir es, dass wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten und du lebend zum Krankenflügel gekommen bist. Und -"

„- und was?", fragte Draco enerviert und gähnte zusätzlich, um sein Desinteresse nach außen zu transportieren. Als ob er nicht selbst wüsste, wie brillant Granger war. Potter und Weasley wären sicherlich nicht auf die Idee gekommen, Sterling zu täuschen. Dennoch ließ es Draco erschaudern, nachdem er nun die Wahrheit kannte. Denn was musste Granger in ihrem jungen Leben noch alles erdulden? „Erzählst du mir jetzt noch, wieso das Schwert von Gryffindor Horkruxe zerstören kann? Musst du nicht, weil ich weiß, dass die Klinge mit Basiliskengift getränkt ist, das wiederum im Stande ist, Horkruxe zu zerstören." Er hatte die Geschehnisse im zweiten Schuljahr nicht vergessen. Natürlich erinnerte er sich an die Kammer des Schreckens und er wusste auch, dass das Schwert all das aufnahm, was es stärke und dazu gehörte das Basiliskengift.

„Nein, du Arsch. Ich wollte hinzufügen, dass Hermine jeden gottverdammten Tag bei dir war. Hast du zwar nicht verdient, aber sie war da und hat an deinem Bett gesessen."

Auch das war nichts Neues. Das wusste Draco, da Madam Pomfrey ihn darüber aufgeklärt hatte.

„Vielleicht ist es dir entgangen, aber als sie mal wieder auf dem Weg zu dir war, kam plötzlich Daphne und hat ihr alles erzählt. Und", fuhr Harry grinsend fort, „ich weiß ja nicht, ob du das weißt, Malfoy, aber wenn Frauen wütend sind, ist _Dynamit_ ein Scheißdreck gegen sie. Und Daphne war sehr wütend."

 _Dynamit?_ Was war das denn nun wieder? Doch während sich Draco die Frage stellte, was Dynamit war, war Potter bereits schon weiter mit seinen Erzählungen, was der junge Slytherin allerdings ignorierte. Stattdessen grübelte er, hinsichtlich Potters Titulierung... Er hatte Draco einen Arsch genannt, was ihn zuvor nie gestört hätte, aber heute hatte es ihn verletzt. Obwohl er immer Wert darauf gelegt hatte, dasselbe Arschloch – das er stets war – zu bleiben, hatte es ihn getroffen, da Granger ebenfalls den Arsch in ihm sah.

Bei Merlins Bart. Sie war die treibende Kraft, die ihn zum Nachdenken animierte und das, obwohl sie nicht einmal anwesend war.

„Und du musst nicht denken, dass sich jetzt – nachdem wir gesprochen haben – etwas ändern wird", belehrte Harry sein Gegenüber. „Nicht, nachdem wir – Ron, Ginny und ich – alles wissen. Und ich sage dir noch etwas: An dem Abend, als du meine Identität gestohlen hast, hast du einen gravierenden Fehler begangen."

„Habe ich das?"

„Ja, Malfoy. Dieser Fehler hat dir das Genick gebrochen, da ich abends selbst noch bei Hermine war und weißt du was passiert ist? Du bist aufgeflogen, weil Hermine über etwas gesprochen hatte, wovon ich gar nichts wusste. Zugegeben", sprach Harry mit erhobener Hand weiter, „ich war irritiert. Aber als Hermine mich fragte, ob ich mich nicht mehr an unser Gespräch erinnern könnte, das wir wenige Stunden zuvor geführt hatten, war mir augenblicklich klar, dass du", betonte Harry und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Draco, „dagewesen warst – in meinem Körper."

„Tatsächlich? Das ist dir aufgefallen?"

„Tu nicht so, Malfoy. Natürlich ist es mir aufgefallen und ich frage mich, ob dir nicht klar war, dass du auffliegen könntest, aber du hattest Glück. Mein Fehler war es nämlich, dass ich dein unverschämtes Spiel mitgespielt habe – was ich heute zutiefst bedaure."

„Tja", begann Draco rational. „Neugier kann dein stärkster Verbündeter sein – aber auch dein schlimmster Feind." Er hatte mit einem Ausbruch gerechnet. Draco dachte, Potter würde ihn hier und jetzt zusammenschlagen – auf Muggle-Art. Aber nichts passierte. Potter redete mit ihm, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Malfoy", Harrys Stimme wurde um einige Grad kälter, und die Ernsthaftigkeit kam zurück. Verschwunden war sein Grinsen. „Ich warne dich. Hör auf, Hermine nachzustellen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Was? Er hatte sich Granger gar nicht mehr genähert. „Wollten wir unsere Unterhaltung nicht beenden? Das war immerhin die Bedingung, der du zugestimmt hast."

„Ich habe überhaupt nicht zugestimmt."

Draco hingegen lehnte seinen Rücken an die gegenüberliegende Wand, winkelte das rechte Bein an und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Ich will ungern mit dir gesehen werden. Die Leute fangen sonst noch an, _über uns_ zu reden." Zum Glück schien seine Selbstsicherheit zurückzukehren, nachdem das lästige Thema geklärt war und sie den Kerker erreicht hatten.

„Ist das dein einziges Problem?", wollte Harry wissen. „Dass die Leute -"

„Ja, Potter. Im Moment ist das mein einziges Problem."

„Malfoy, Hermine ist meine Freundin und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du ihr wehtust."

„Wie rührend. Ich kotze gleich, wenn du weiter so viel Scheiße redest."

Harrys Nasenflügel blähten sich daraufhin auf, angesichts der Leichtfertigkeit, mit der Malfoy alles abwinkte. „Ich will wissen, ob du ihr weiter nachsteigen wirst? So wie im Zug vielleicht? Oder ob du dich unter Kontrolle hast und sie in Ruhe lassen wirst? Wäre ziemlich fatal, wenn nicht, da wir nun wissen, zu welchen Mitteln Lucius -"

„Ah, jetzt wirst du aber unfair, Potter", winkte Draco mit wedelndem Zeigefinger ab und schenkte Potter ein gespieltes Lächeln, da er innerlich zu kochen anfing. Wieso mussten die Leute immer seinen Vater erwähnen? So oft wie der Name von Lucius über die Jahre immer gefallen war, hätte man meinen können, dass die Menschen ganze Bücher über seinen Vater füllen könnten.

„Ach? Wirklich? Soll ich dich daran erinnern", fuhr Harry anklagend fort, „was Lucius getan hat, nachdem er von deiner _Obsession_ -"

„Es war keine -"

„- Obsession?", fragte Harry lauernd. „Nun, laut dem was ich weiß – und ich weiß mittlerweile leider einiges -, hört sich das aber schwer danach an." Er wollte Malfoy nicht die Möglichkeit geben, sein Verhalten Hermine gegenüber als Lappalie, gar als Phase abzustempeln. Das war keine Phase. Nein, bei Leibe nicht. „Nichts für ungut, aber ich kenne dich, Malfoy."

„Es war keine Obsession!", beharrte Draco, ehe er fassungslos sein angewinkeltes Bein von der Wand nahm, während seine verschränkten Arme zur Seite fielen und seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt wurden. Fehlte bloß noch der aufsteigende Dampf aus seinen Nasenlöchern, da er mit einer Faust bereits hinter die ihm befindliche Wand geschlagen hatte, weil er glaubte, dass er in einem seiner makaberen Träume gefangen wäre.

„Was war es dann?" Malfoy zu knacken war äußerst schwierig. „Ein kleiner Spaß am Rande? Den scheinst du ja gehabt zu haben. Unterlass also zukünftig deine Perversitäten, sonst -"

„Sonst was, Potter?" Im Nachhinein legte er seinen Zeigefinger gegen seine Lippen, um Überlegungen vorzutäuschen. „Bist du dann ganz der Potter, den ich bedauerlicherweise kenne, der – so schnell ihn seine kleinen Füßchen tragen – zu McGonagall rennt und petzt?"

„Wenn du mir keine Wahl lässt, dann -"

„Uh, ich zittere vor Angst, wenn ich daran denke, deiner Armada entgegentreten zu müssen. Aber tu dir keinen Zwang an, Potter. Mach ruhig und renn zu McGonagall, dann muss ich eure Gesichter wenigstens nicht mehr ertragen." Demonstrativ schaute Draco anschließend in eine andere Richtung, bevor er wieder die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

Harry tat es ihm gleich und überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Doch statt wegzusehen, starrte er zu Malfoy. „Du hältst dich für besonders witzig, was? Dann erklär mir doch mal, woher Lucius von deiner _Zuneigung_ zu Hermine wusste?"

Das würde Potter gerne wissen. Tja, er würde es jedoch nie erfahren, da sich Draco ansonsten sein Grab ausheben könnte, wenn der Goldjunge erfuhr, unter welchen Umständen Lucius herausgefunden hatte, dass Draco mehr in Granger sah als eine Nacht. Ha, würde er Potter erzählen, dass er Granger in den Ferien beobachtet hatte und Lucius ihn dabei erwischte, würde er Draco erschlagen. „Wie soll ich es ausdrücken? Lucius ist eben nicht ganz so dumm wie du."

Merlin, wo blieben die anderen Schüler? Wo blieb Granger? Wieso konnte sie jetzt nicht einmal die Streberin sein, die sie immer gewesen war und pünktlich zum Unterricht erscheinen? Blödes Karma.

„Ha, zum Glück bist _du_ ein ganz Schlauer, Malfoy", pfiff Harry, bevor er sich von seinem Gegenüber anwandte und den Flur entlang sah. Ob Malfoy so gereizt war, weil Hermine nicht mehr mit ihm sprach? Hing es damit zusammen? „Aber wärst du so schlau, wie du dich darstellst, würde Hermine noch mit dir reden. Und ich wiederhole mich, aber ich sage es dir gerne noch einmal: Es ist besser, dass sich eure Wege getrennt haben. Hermine war -"

„Merlin, kannst du nicht mit Stille umgehen?", blökte Draco unverfroren und ärgerte sich im nächsten Moment zu Tode. Im Eifer des Gefechts hatte er Potter zu früh unterbrochen. Dabei wollte er wissen, was mit Granger war. Ja, was war sie? Glücklich? Unglücklich? Zum Teufel, er sollte nach seinem Abschluss wirklich auswandern – so, wie er es die ganze Zeit auch vorhatte. Schließlich hielt ihn nichts mehr hier – abgesehen von Blaise und... und von Granger. Aber sie sprach ja nicht mehr mit ihm und vielleicht hatte Potter recht. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser so – sowohl für sie, als auch für ihn.

Inzwischen, nachdem sie sich noch böse Blicke zugeworfen hatten, füllte sich der Korridor. Die Schüler hatten zu Ende gefrühstückt und kamen endlich – so auch Weasley, Blaise und... Granger. Merlin, es war schmerzlich, sie anzusehen. Gleichzeitig hatte er sich noch gefragt, wieso Potter ihn nicht auf seine Animagus-Form angesprochen hatte? Behielt Granger dieses Geheimnis für sich, weil Draco ihr doch noch am Herzen lag?

Nein, bestimmt nicht. Draco durfte keine Hoffnung aufkeimen lassen. Das wäre ein Fehler, wenn er zu hoffen anfing.

Auch war es ein Fehler, zu glauben, dass Blaise die gekippte Stimmung nicht bemerkte. Sein bester Freund war unverzüglich an ihn herangetreten, platzierte seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter und fragte: „Alles in Ordnung, Draco?"

„Alles bestens, Blaise", murrte er, während er Granger beobachtete, die gemeinsam mit Weasley und Ginny zu Potter gegangen war – dicht gefolgt von McLaggen und Finnigan.

„Sicher?"

„Ja!", entkam es Draco genervt, nachdem er sie lachen hörte und erneut zu ihr sah. Gott, sie hatte so herzhaft gelacht. Zudem war es Finnigan gewesen, den sie anlächelte – aufrichtig und ehrlich, wie sie es einmal bei ihm getan hatte, worauf die Wut in ihm aufkeimte. Wie ein Vulkan, der die überschüssige Lava loswerden wollte. Genau so fühlte sich Draco, weshalb er zu Blaise sah. Ganz dringend musste er sich ablenken, bevor er seine Würde gänzlich über Bord warf und zu Finnigan gehen würde, um diesen niederzuschlagen. „Weiß Potter endlich, was du mit der kleinen Weasley treibst?"

„Nein? Muss er auch nicht. Ginny ist Potter keine Rechenschaft schuldig, oder?" Auch Blaise blickte kurz zu den Gryffindors und verstand, wieso Draco das Thema auf Ginny lenkte. „Draco, lass ihr die Zeit. Sie wird die Zeit brauchen, um damit zurechtzukommen, ok?" Er nahm es seinem besten Freund nicht übel, dass er darauf pochte, Potter – im Bezug auf Ginny – reinen Wein einzuschenken. Draco wollte sich ablenken und benutzte die Mittel, die er zu greifen bekam – auch wenn sie unfair waren. Blaise war sich darüber im Klaren, dass seine Beziehung zu Ginny für Draco nur ein Mittel zum Zweck war, um seine quälenden Gedanken zu verdrängen.

„Passt schon." Mehr gab es auch gar nicht zu sagen, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Draco seinem besten Freund bereits alles – wirklich alles – erzählt hatte. Okay, nicht alles. Die eine Sache, die er mit Granger im Zelt getrieben hatte, behielt er für sich. Dieses Detail wollte er mit niemandem teilen. Aber es war dennoch gut, Blaise das _restliche Alles_ erzählt zu haben. Und Blaise hatte ihm zugehört – anstandslos und ohne Draco zu unterbrechen. Nach und nach begann er sogar, die Freundschaft zu Blaise zu schätzen. Er schätzte sogar Blaises Einsatz, ihn vor weiteren Dummheiten zu bewahren. Insgeheim war er Blaise auch dankbar, dass er immer wieder – wenn auch vergeblich – versucht hatte, ihn zur Räson zu zwingen. Er verstand auch zunehmend, was Freundschaft bedeutete und dass Blaise auf seiner Seite stand. Ohne etwas zu verlangen. Allerdings war es ungewohnt, sich wortwörtlich fallen zu lassen.

„Hey, komm mit mir und Ginny in die drei Besen. Es wird dich ablenken, hm?"

„Mal sehen", schnaufte Draco und hoffte inständig, dass Slughorn endlich diese verdammte Tür öffnen würde. Herrgott, er wollte die lachenden Gryffindors jetzt wirklich nicht mehr sehen. Es tat immer mehr weh. Es fühlte sich an, als würden unter seiner Haut tausend Ameisen laufen. Hinzu kam die Nähe zu ihr... Granger war ihm so verflucht nah und doch so fern. Es war zum Verrückt werden.

Aber vielleicht würde genau das helfen, wenn er mit Weasley und Blaise nach Hogsmeade ging? Vielleicht lag es ja im Bereich des Möglichen, dass die kleine Weasley etwas über Granger erzählte und somit Dracos Drang befriedigte, der unbedingt wissen wollte, wie es ihr wirklich ging. Es wäre zumindest ein Plan, der - wie Draco ebenfalls klar war - auch nach hinten losgehen konnte. Aber das Risiko müsste er in Kauf nehmen, oder?

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten hatte sich auch Slughorn dazu herabgelassen, die verdammte Tür zum Klassenzimmer zu öffnen. Folglich setzte sich Draco in die letzte Reihe - neben Blaise und Gregory. Von hier hatte er einen wunderbaren Blick auf Granger, die vorbildlich in der ersten Reihe saß - zwischen Potter und Finnigan -, und eifrig ihr Buch aufgeschlagen hatte. Verdammt, wieso war sie bloß so wütend auf ihn? Wieso konnte sie den Vorfall, bezüglich des Vielsaft-Tranks nicht einfach vergessen? Oder war sie immer noch sauer, weil Lucius ihre Mutter verhext hatte? Wenn ja, dann... dann konnte er das natürlich verstehen, aber ihn dafür verantwortlich machen? Das konnte sie nicht. Aber er verübelte es ihr auch nicht. Schließlich trug er dazu bei, ihre Wut zu schüren, nachdem er Potters Körper zweckentfremdet hatte. Das war gemein und er verstand tatsächlich ihre Wut - ein wenig zumindest. Immerhin hatte er das Vertrauen missbraucht, das sie sich mühevoll und nach Jahren der Abscheu aufgebaut hatten.

Ja, Draco hatte es vermasselt. Aber wieso musste sie sich ausgerechnet neben Finnigan setzen? Waren die beiden schon immer so gut befreundet? Fieberhaft überlegte er, ob sie schon einmal neben diesem Wichser gesessen hatte, aber er wusste es nicht. Also, was tat er bitte neben ihr? Zwischenzeitlich kramte auch er sein Buch aus der Tasche, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden und vermutlich war er auch der Einzige, der die gesamten Hausaufgaben nicht aufgeholt hatte, während sie im Ministerium ihrem Praktikum nachgegangen waren.

Ganz anders als sie. Ja, Granger schien alle Hausaufgaben aufgeholt zu haben, da sie wissend den Finger hob und Slughorn scheinbar ihr nachgemachten Hausaufgaben zeigen wollte...

Man... und er? Er hatte nichts gemacht...


	23. Eine Tiefe zieht eine andere nach sich

****\- Kapitel dreiundzwanzig -****

 ** **Eine Tiefe zieht eine weitere Tiefe nach sich****

Zaubertränke mit Professor Slughorn war jedes Mal zu einer Herausforderung geworden. Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin hatte – wie in den letzten zwei Jahren zuvor auch schon – nur Augen für Potter, der eine seltsame Anziehungskraft auf Slughorn auszuüben schien. Schon im sechsten Schuljahr hatte sich die Versessenheit zu Potter herauskristallisiert – ähnlich wie bei Draco, der regelrecht von Granger besessen war, was genauso verstörend war und der Slytherin-Schüler sich ernsthaft die Frage stellte, wieso er immerzu Parallelen zwischen sich und negativen Eigenschaften anderer herleiten konnte. Es war unheimlich, aber auch nervtötend. Der Umstand würde früher oder später dazu führen, dass sein Nervenkostüm – das mit blutigen Riefen zu vergleichen war – irgendwann völlig zerfetzt in der Ecke läge und um Gnade bat, angesichts dessen, dass Draco seine Nerven immer wieder herausforderte und sie Strapazen aussetzte, die am Rande des Wahnsinns lagen.

Ob er schlimmer als Slughorn war? Scheinbar, denn seine Stirn landete resigniert auf der Tischplatte.

„Mister Malfoy?", ertönte die Stimme des Professors, nachdem er überrascht in die hintere Reihe sah und – so surreal es auch klang – den Blick von Harry auf Draco richtete. Mehrmals blinzelte er, um die Umgebung besser wahrzunehmen, da seine Brille statt auf seiner Nase, an einer Kette um seinen Hals baumelte. „Geht es Ihnen gut?" Seit dem Vorfall in seinen eigenen Räumen, als er aus Versehen Ronald Weasley vergifteten Met hatte trinken lassen, war er äußerst vorsichtig, wenn es um die Gesundheit seiner Schüler ging. „Wollen Sie zu Madam Promfrey?"

Ohne den Kopf zu heben, murrte er seine Antwort in die verstummte Klasse. Mit Sicherheit waren wieder alle Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Professor." Obgleich sein Verhalten dem Lehrer gegenüber respektlos war, es war Draco egal. Sollte Slughorn ihn nachsitzen lassen, es interessierte den Schüler nicht im Geringsten.

„Schön, mein Junge", erwiderte Horace infolge der gut klingenden Antwort, ehe er erleichtert in die Hände klatschte, um den Unterricht fortzuführen. „Dann schlagen Sie doch alle bitte die Seite vierundsechzig in Ihrem Buch auf." Bevor er weitersprach, widmete er sich nochmals der letzten Bankreihe und fügte hinzu: „Sie dürfen sich ebenfalls angesprochen fühlen, Mister Malfoy. Seite vierundsechzig in Ihrem Buch."

Merlin. Diese Stimme zwang ihn, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen und dem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Nuschelnd, so dass niemand weiter Notiz von ihm nahm, hatte er sein Buch aufgeschlagen. Ganz langsam blätterte er die Seiten um, während er sich darüber ärgerte, dass er tatsächlich den Versuch unternommen hatte, sich auf die damalige Weihnachtsfeier dieses Mannes zu schleichen, der Draco gerade bewies, wie beschränkt er in Wirklichkeit gewesen war.

Unterdessen war sein Blick unbewusst durch die Klasse gewandert, als er in seinen Gedanken versank. Als ihn jedoch Grangers Blick traf, war er wieder bei Sinnen und ein zartes Schmunzeln hatte seine Mundwinkel umspielt. Nur kurz, da sie ihn anscheinend böse anschauen wollte, weil er den Unterricht aufgehalten hatte. Schneller als er selbst es realisieren konnte, war ihr Gesicht wieder der Tafel zugerichtet – was auch Draco zwang, Seite vierundsechzig missmutig aufzuschlagen und letzten Endes zur Tafel zu blicken, an der gerade ein Rezept eines Trankes aufgetaucht war.

Verfluchter Mist. Dieses Mädchen! Ihr Dasein manipulierte Draco sogar dann, wenn sie wütend auf ihn war.

„Hey, treffen wir uns dann um vier Uhr mit Ginny? Ist das in Ordnung oder brauchst du mehr Zeit, um dich herauszuputzen?"

Genervt sah er zu Blaise, während er seinen geneigte Kopf in seine abgestützte Hand legte. „Ich hab noch gar nicht zugesagt."

„Macht nichts", winkte Blaise vergnügt ab. „Ich habe für dich entschieden." Er würde Draco ablenken, wenngleich dieser so melancholisch und anstrengend geworden war. Aber was tat man nicht alles für seinen besten Freund, dem es momentan überhaupt nicht gut ging? Richtig, man tat so einiges, obwohl die getätigte Aufopferung nicht entsprechend gewürdigt wurde. Nichtsdestotrotz bemühte er sich, weil er auch dank Ginny und ihren Erzählungen gelernt hatte, wie wichtig es war, seinen Freunden in guten, aber auch in schlechten Zeiten beizustehen – vor allem in schlechten Zeiten.

„Wie nett, dass du Entscheidungen über meinen Kopf hinweg triffst."

„Tja", kommentierte Blaise amüsiert, als er sich nach hinten lehnte und die Arme über seinen Kopf streckte. „Ich erleichtere dir dein Leben, und ja, in der Tat – das ist äußerst nett von mir. Ich bin einfach ein genialer Typ, das musst du zugeben, Draco. "

Ferner sah Draco zischend zur Seite – hinaus aus dem Fenster. Wie konnte er Granger begreiflich machen, dass sie zu ihm zurückkommen musste? Ja, sie müsste zu ihm zurückkommen, da er andernfalls noch auf dumme Gedanken käme, wenn er mit Ginny und Blaise nach Hogsmeade ging. Bereits jetzt sah er sich in einer Nische in den drei Besen sitzen – betrunken, das zwölfte Glas Feuerwhiskey vor sich, jammernd, am Boden zerstört. Dieses Szenario konnte ihr doch nicht egal sein. Dracos Person an sich konnte ihr nicht egal sein, oder? Gefühle mussten vorhanden sein, da Granger das letzte Mädchen wäre, das wahllos mit einem Mann schlief. Dieses verruchte, skrupellose Verhalten passte überhaupt nicht zu ihr, was es ihm zusätzlich erschwerte, sie zu vergessen.

Granger schauspielerte bloß. Sie schauspielerte allerdings schlechter als er und wenn _das_ einer wusste, dann Draco, denn er selbst verfolgte über Jahre dieses Axiom.

„Hat Daphne", sprach Draco nach Minuten der Stille und sah zu Blaise zurück, „nach ihrem Verhör etwas erzählt?"

„Daphne?", wiederholte der dunkelhäutige Junge perplex, der diesen Namen nicht aus Dracos Mund erwartet hatte. „Was sollte sie erzählt haben? Wie Potter, McGonagall und das Ministerium auf sie eingeredet haben? Nein", ergänzte er und zuckte mit den Achseln, „sie hat nichts erzählt, was nicht verwunderlich ist."

„Ich dachte, sie hätte Pansy oder Millicent etwas erzählt." Draco suchte nach Hinweisen – nach irgendwas, das er Daphne vorwerfen konnte. Bezüglich seines Versprechens, dass er ihr das Leben zur Hölle machte, würde er nichts unversucht lassen, um dieses Weibsbild leiden zu lassen. Nicht, weil sie ihn angegriffen hat. Das hatte er gar nicht überwinden müssen.

Es war mehr der Tatsache geschuldet, dass ihretwegen alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. Hinzu kam der Verrat, der fast zu einem weiteren Zaubererkrieg geführt hätte.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste, aber ich weiß, dass du sie niemals hättest ausnutzen dürfen." Blaise lehnte sich zu Draco hinüber, immer darauf bedacht erst dann zu reden, wenn Slughorn zur Tafel stand und etwas erklärte. „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du sie nicht ausnutzen sollst?"

„Doch, hast du", erwiderte der uneinsichtige Slytherin-Schüler apathisch.

„Hast du gehorcht?", stellte Dracos bester Freund die nächste Frage.

„Nein", antwortete er passiv.

„Wirst du in Zukunft gehorchen?", wollte Blaise daraufhin interessiert wissen. Inständig hoffte er, dass Draco diese Frage bejahte.

„Nein", gestand Draco ungerührt, fast gleichgültig im Bezug auf die Konsequenzen, die resultieren könnten, wenn er weiterhin das Gegenteil von dem tat, was man von ihm verlangte.

„Merlin, Draco. Willst du irgendwann dasselbe Schicksal wie Daphne erleiden? Sieh sie dir doch nur mal an." Sein Kopf ruckte zur Seite – zu einer Bank, an der das blonde Mädchen alleine und in sich gekehrt saß. „Seit eurer Rückkehr wird sie gemieden."

„Zurecht!", knurrte Draco, der davon absah zu der verlassenen Bank zu blicken.

„Ja, zurecht. Das ganze Schloss weiß Bescheid oder dachtest du auch nur eine Minute daran, dass man in dieser Schule etwas geheim halten kann? Wenn jeder erfährt, wie du dich Granger gegenüber verhalten hast, was denkst du, wird passieren?" Anlässlich Dracos _Naivität_ und der Art, ihm zu antworten, hätte Blaise allen Grund, laut aufzulachen, da der blonde Malfoy-Erbe für gewöhnlich sehr direkt war, aber Blaise wusste es besser. Draco war trotzig, weshalb er stoisch seine Fragen beantwortete und des Gespräch nicht ernst nahm. Würde dieser sture Hippogreif Nähe und Vertrauen zulassen, hätte er jüngst erkannt, wie schön die Liebe sein konnte, die Granger scheinbar zu ihm aufbauen wollte, Draco diese jedoch mit seinem Handeln zerstört hatte, ehe die Blume erblühen konnte. „Sei nicht so dumm, Draco, und sieh endlich ein, dass du Granger verloren hast."

Zähnefletschend krallten sich Dracos Finger in den Seiten seines Buches fest. Hässliche Risse entstanden darin – wie in seinem Innenleben, das aus der Bahn geworden wurde. „Noch eben hast du gesagt, dass ich ihr Zeit geben soll und jetzt? Was denn nun?"

„Ja, aber ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass du so geduldig bist."

Treffer. Es stand eins zu null für Blaise, dem es schneller als Draco aufgefallen war, dass Ungeduld sein zweiter Vorname sein könnte. „Schön zu wissen, dass du so große Stücke auf mich hältst, _Kumpel._ " Wieder richtete er sein Augenmerk auf ihren Rücken. Draco konnte sehen wie sich ihre und Potters Schultern berührten, nachdem sie sich zu ihm herüberbeugte und anschließend zu Finnigan sah, dem sie ebenfalls ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, sobald sie sich mit ihm unterhielt. Merlin, verdammt. Der Gedanke, dass jemand anderes _sein Mädchen_ anfassen würde, machte ihn rasend. Dabei war er der Erste. Er hatte sie defloriert, markiert... Er hatte... Ach, er pochte einfach auf die Beanspruchung ihres Körper, weil er der Erste gewesen war – ein Grund, der nur für Draco nachvollziehbar und völlig in Ordnung war. Insofern ergriff auch die quälende Eifersucht von seinen Sinnen Besitz und doch musste er tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie prächtig sich die Gryffindors untereinander verstanden. Allem Anschein nach so gut, dass sie sich immer den Rücken oder die Schulter tätscheln mussten.

Wie konnte Blaise es nur ertragen, stillschweigend dabei zuzusehen, wie sich seine Freundin mit Potter unterhielt? Neigte sein bester Freund nicht zur Eifersucht oder gelang es ihm, diese besser zu verbergen als Draco?

„Blaise?" Inzwischen drückten Dracos Daumen und Zeigefinger so fest in seine Augen, dass die Gefahr drastisch erhöht wurde, irgendwann zu erblinden, aufgrund des massiven Drucks.

„Ja?"

Ruckartig waren Daumen und Zeigefinger nach unten geschossen, doch hafteten Dracos Augen auf der Holzplatte seines Tisches. Er musste sich erst wieder an die Umgebung gewöhnen, hinsichtlich der Sichtverhältnisse, die anhand des Drucks auf seine Augen noch deutlich eingeschränkt war. „Glaubst du... Glaubst du an die Liebe?", wollte er wissen und sah noch inmitten seiner Aussprach nach oben. Dank seiner Legilimentik-Fährigkeiten war er im Stande, Blaises Ausstrahlung zu fühlen, die nach Dracos Frage förmlich Wellen schlug. Ob diese positiver oder negativer Natur waren, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Dennoch glaubte er, dass Blaise einer der wenigen Slytherins war, der an die Liebe und die damit verbundene Stärke glaubte.

„Ich denke schon, ja."

„Aber ist es nicht vermessen, an die Existenz der Liebe zu glauben, wenn man sie noch nie gefühlt hat?" Er sprach von seinen eigenen Ansichten, bezüglich der Liebe... Ein so großes Wort, das oft und gerne missbraucht wurde. Die Liebe brachte Enttäuschungen mit sich und jeder der behauptete, dass man aus diesen Rückschlägen lernte, log. Wer, wenn nicht Draco, könnte auf eine Serie voller Enttäuschungen zurückblicken? Viele, die im Gegensatz zu Draco jedoch nicht aufgaben und an die Liebe glaubten – wie Blaise. Aber Draco kam nie in den Genuss, Liebe zu erfahren. Zumindest dachte er das. Schließlich empfand er nie diese Glückseligkeit, wenn er einem Mädchen näher gekommen war.

Ach, was machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken? In Selbstmitleid zu baden war viel besser, als sich wegen Banalitäten wie der Liebe in gedankliche Abgründe zu stürzen.

„Ist es nicht", antwortete Blaise, der währenddessen seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing.

„Wieso nicht? Was macht dich so sicher, nicht enttäuscht zu werden?"

„Draco, es gibt keine Garantie für die Liebe, aber wenn dich ein Gefühl packt", begann er voller Lebensfreude zu begründen, „das dich nicht essen oder schlafen lässt, und du trotzdem glücklich bist, dann solltest auch du dir eingestehen, dass es die wahre Liebe gibt." Natürlich", fuhr er unbeirrt fort, „kann man enttäuscht werden und ob es die wahre Liebe auf den ersten Blick gibt, weiß ich auch nicht, denn viele erkennen sie erst Jahre später."

Demzufolge zuckten Dracos Mundwinkel kurz, ehe er zu Blaise hinüber schielte. „Ist das wieder eine von deinen lächerlichen Anspielungen?"

„Anspielungen?" Ertappt zog sich Blaise zurück, indem er seinen Körper nach hinten schob und seine langen Arme über das polierte Holz schleifte.

„Ja, speziell auf Granger und mich bezogen?"

„Nein, nicht die Spur", entgegnete Blaise lächelnd, während er die Behauptung seines besten Freundes fidel abwinkte. Draco war zwar verletzt und traurig, dennoch verstand er den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. „Ich meine nur, dass -"

„- ich meine Liebe zu Granger erst später entdeckt habe? Meinst du das?", wetterte Draco angriffslustig. Insgeheim wusste er, dass er für seine beiden _Freunde_ – Blaise und Goyle – durchs Feuer gehen würde, aber im Moment vergaß er diesen wichtigen Aspekt, der eigentlich bezeugen könnte, dass Draco kein gefühlskalter Mensch war.

„Äh... na ja", druckste der Angesprochene verlegen herum. „Also so gezielt wollte ich mich gar nicht ausdrücken, aber wenn du schon so fragst, ja. Ja, das meine ich." Das zwischen den beiden Slytherins war kein Disput, sondern ein bisher sachlicher Gedankenaustausch, stellte Blaise erfreut fest.

„Aha. Dass Granger mich aber nicht mehr an sich heranlässt, muss ich dir nicht sagen, oder?" Somit war das Gespräch hinfällig. Dracos angebliche Liebe würde unerwidert bleiben, wozu also weiter damit beschäftigen? Um sich noch mehr zu quälen?

„Draco, alles verstehen und alles verzeihen, das ist die Mentalität des Teufels. Erwartest du etwa, dass sie dir sofort verzeiht?"

Ja! Genau das erwartete Draco. „Ich erwarte gar nichts mehr", kommentierte er stattdessen fadenscheinig und strich sich die Haare zurück. Blaises Worte waren nicht schmeichelhaft, aber er verstand den Sinn und noch mehr die Wahrheit, die er darin versteckte. Draco war Granger gegenüber nicht fair gewesen, er behandelte sie auch nicht entsprechend. Das war es, was Blaise mit seiner Beleidigung – die definitiv eine war – ausdrücken wollte. Er verstand den rauen Umgangston, den sein augenscheinlich bester Freund an den Tag legte, da was scheinbar die einzige Sprache war, die Draco verstand.

„Es scheint dir aber wichtig genug zu sein, sonst würden wir nicht seit geschlagenen dreißig Minuten darüber sprechen. Wenn dir Granger am Herzen liegt, und das ist ja offensichtlich der Fall, dann leiste Schadensbegrenzung. Schenk ihr etwas", brach es anschließend aus Blaise heraus, der sich bereits mit Draco, Hermine und Ginny im hohen Alter im tropfenden Kessel sitzen sah. Und sollte dieses Szenario tatsächlich wahr werden, beschloss Blaise, genau dieses Gespräch Granger als kleine Anekdote zu präsentieren, hinsichtlich Dracos Bemühungen.

„Ich soll was?", erwiderte er lachend und erntete prompt von mehreren Schülern feindliche Blicke, die ihn aber alles andere als störten. So lange Slughorn mit Potter beschäftigt war, könnte Draco sogar Rauchbomben zünden, die der Zaubertränkemeister nicht einmal wahrnehmen würde. Was kümmerten ihn demnach die Blicke der anderen? „Blaise, langsam glaube ich wirklich, dass du deinen Verstand verloren hast. Ich werde ihr nichts schenken."

„Frauen mögen das", bekräftigte Blaise, der wild mit seinen Armen fuchtelte, um Draco die Wichtigkeit seiner Aussage zu vermitteln. Er war nicht mehr zu bremsen. Blaise steckte voller Euphorie und er würde seinen Einfall in die Kategorie „glorreichste Idee" stecken, jawohl. „Aber es sollte etwas sein, was ihr gefällt. Etwas, das sie mag."

„Blaise, stopp." Nein, er durfte sich keinen Hoffnungen hingeben und Blaise hatte ihm gefälligst nicht noch Zündstoff hinzuwerfen, die seine Hoffnung aufflammen ließen. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was dein Zerebrum sich alles ausgedacht hat. Nur, weil ich mich vielleicht zu ihr hingezogen -"

„Ah, ah, ah! Wir wollen doch nicht vergessen, dass wir – und du viel mehr – von Liebe gesprochen haben", funkte er dem jungen Malfoy dazwischen, während sein Zeigefinger in die Höhe gehalten wurde. „Aber ich gratuliere. Du hast nur eine Woche gebraucht, was für deine Verhältnisse recht zügig war, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen und auf mich zuzukommen. Das tat doch gut, oder? Du hast es nicht bereut, mit mir darüber zu sprechen?"

„Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig und ich bin kurz davor zu behaupten, dass du genauso unerträglich bist wie Potter", munkelte Draco, bevor er sein Buch zu sich heranzog und vorgab, darin zu lesen. Dass er in Wirklich über Blaises Vorschlag nachdachte, erwähnte er nicht, denn er fand die Idee gar nicht so übel. Aber was sollte er ihr schenken? Mit Schmuck konnte man bekanntlich jede Frau besänftigen, aber nicht Granger – die alles andere als der Norm einer Frau entsprach und genau das machte sie so interessant... Sie war anders, sie war einzigartig und stimmte nicht mit dem klassischen Bild einer gewöhnlichen Frau überein. Oh nein, Granger war gewiss nicht gewöhnlich.

Die restliche Stunde verbrachte Draco damit, über das gewisse Etwas nachzudenken. Schließlich sollte es etwas sein, wovon sie einen Nutzen hätte. Gleichzeitig sollte jener Gegenstand sie immer an ihn erinnern.

 **XxX**

Ihm fiel nichts ein. So sehr er sich anstrengte, er wusste nicht, über was sich Granger freuen würde – abgesehen von... Genau. Abgesehen von Büchern. Das wäre eine gute, aber so durchschaubare Idee, die für den Moment ausreichen musste, da er andernfalls die Flinte ins Korn werfen würde und am Ende zu feige wäre, ihr ein Geschenk zu überreichen. Hastig räumte er die Pergamente, die Feder und sein Buch in die Tasche, schulterte sie und marschierte Richtung Ausgang – er würde zur Bibliothek gehen, in der Hoffnung, ein Buch in den unzähligen Reihen zu finden, das ihn – so skurril es klang – zumindest ein bisschen mit ihr verband, wenn er schon den Rest verloren hatte, der ihn zuvor mit ihr verbunden hatte. Hinzu kam die emotionale Stütze, die er sich erhoffte, sobald er die Zeilen darin las.

Was Blaises Theorie anging: Sollte er ruhig denken, dass Draco Gefühle für Granger hegte. Es stimmte ja auch irgendwie. Nur war Malfoy neben seinem Arschloch-Dasein noch immer ein Feigling, der sich für diese _Schwäche_ schämte, wenngleich es abwegig war, da Blaise ihn nicht auslachen würde. Immerhin wurden sie erwachsen, aber waren jene Gefühle so weit ausgeprägt, dass man von Liebe sprechen konnte? Konnte aus unbändigem Hass tatsächlich Liebe werden?

Indessen passierten sie die Tür, doch blieb Draco jäh stehen. All seine Gedanken, seine Vorstellungen, sowie sein Plan, ihr doch etwas besonderes zu schenken, wurden aufgrund eines bizarren Bildnisses – das sich vor seinen schiefergrauen Augen abspielte – erfolgreich verdrängt. Ungefähr drei Meter von ihm entfernt stand Granger – neben Finnigan und schon wieder scherzten sie zusammen. Wie schon die beiden Zaubertränke-Stunden. Doch dieses Mal trieb es Finnigan auf die Spitze, als er seinen hässlichen Arm um ihre Taille legte, ihren Körper zu seinem heranzog und lächelte, woraufhin sich etwas in seinem Magen regte. Wie ein Wurm, der den Zorn durch seine Gedärme schlängelte und zu Dracos treuem Wegbegleiter wurde. Folglich schlug er seinen Umhang zurück, krempelte die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes nach oben, das er unter seinem grauen Pullunder trug und sah rot. Der unbezähmbare Vulkan, der seine Eifersucht assoziierte, drohte auszubrechen. Ein ungutes Gefühl, das ihn drängte, Finnigan von ihrer Seite zu stoßen, ihn im Anschluss auf den Boden zu schubsen und auf ihn einzuschlagen, während er ihm ins Gesicht brüllen würde, seine dreckigen, versifften Griffel von Granger zu lassen.

„Draco, ganz ruhig", prononcierte Blaise, der hinter ihm erschien und die Spannung bemerkte. Er wollte seinem Freund nicht sagen, dass er kein Anrecht darauf hatte, etwas zu unternehmen, da das dem Fass den Boden ausgeschlagen hätte und Draco erst recht zu Finnigan gegangen wäre.

„Wie soll man bei diesem Anblick bitte ruhig bleiben, Blaise? Wie?", wollte er wissen und konnte den Kloß im Hals spüren, der immer dicker wurde, je länger er die Szenerie beobachtete.

„Du musst Ruhe bewahren, mein Freund."

„Wenn ich nur schon die Finger dieses Kretin an ihr sehe, kriege ich Drachenpocken. Es ist unerträglich", überging er Blaises _Rat._ Die ruhigen Worte seines Kompagnon konnten Draco nicht milde stimmen – zu groß war der Zorn geworden. „Ich muss das unterbrechen, sonst kotz ich." Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie weiterlebte und offensichtlich Grund zur Freude hatte, aber das... Finnigan an ihrer Seite war zu viel.

„Ich weiß", reagierte Blaise, nachdem er sich dem blonden, verzweifelten Jungen in den Weg stellte, „dass das, was ich dir jetzt sage, das Letzte ist, was du hören willst, aber Dumbledore hat uns im ersten Schuljahr gesagt, dass es Mut kostet, sich seinen Feinden in den Weg zu stellen. Aber es kostet noch viel mehr Mut, sich seinen Freunden in den Weg zu stellen. Draco, ich bitte dich, mach keine Dummheiten. Hör nur dieses eine Mal auf mich."

Verärgert über die laschen Worte, gab Draco schlussendlich nach. „Beeindruckt mich nur mäßig, Blaise." Abschließend ging er an ihm vorbei, jedoch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, damit er im Vorbeigehen nicht doch in Versuchung kam, Finnigan niederzuschlagen und spätestens heute Mittag, wenn er mit Blaise und der kleinen Weasley in den drei Besen saß, wäre seine Wut verraucht – ganz sicher.

 **XxX**

Es tat unheimlich gut, sich wieder im Schloss zu befinden und dem alltäglichen Stress – bedingt durch das Aufholen ihrer Hausaufgaben – ausgesetzt zu sein. Hermine genoss es. Es war so viel angenehmer, als sich mit ihren Gedanken herumzuschlagen. Selbst Professor Slughorns Erscheinung, die ständig zwischen Tafel und Harrys Platz hin und her wechselte, war beruhigend – weil es Situationen waren, die ihr vertraut vorkamen. Sogar der grässliche Geruch der Zaubertränke erfreute die junge Gryffindor und nicht einmal Neville – dem sie mithilfe von Zeichensprache symbolisieren musste, welche Zutat dem jeweiligen Trank zugefügt werden musste – konnte sie aus der Fassung bringen.

Bisher gelang es ihr, den Menschen – der ihre Gefühlswelt ins Chaos gestürzt hatte – erfolgreich zu ignorieren. Als sie jedoch heute wieder das erste Mal gemeinsam Unterricht hatten, befürchtete sie schon, dass das Konstrukt zusammenbrechen und Hermine unter sich begraben würde. Und sie hatte recht. Es tat weh. All ihre Willenskraft hatte Hermine aufopfern müssen, um ihrer Vehemenz standzuhalten. Schließlich saß der Schmerz tief, sich in ihm getäuscht zu haben. Es war verletzend, aber war ihr Verhalten dennoch gerechtfertigt?

Ja... Ihr Handeln war insoweit in Ordnung, dass sie ihn mied, um sich selbst zu schützen. Letztendlich hatte sich nämlich nichts geändert – auch dann nicht, wenn er ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, aber nicht einmal das war eingetroffen. Stattdessen hatte sie seine Maskerade zu spät erkannt. Sein wahres Ich zu spät entschlüsseln können. Merlin, sie war dumm und... verliebt. Verliebt in einen Jungen, dessen Name nicht mehr erwähnenswert war, weil er sie zutiefst gekränkt und gedemütigt hatte und Hermine war glücklich, in diesen schweren Stunden Trost bei Ginny und Ron zu finden.

Ja, Ron war wunderbar. Wie einfühlsam er mit dem Thema umging, hatte Hermine wahrlich überrascht.

„Du, Hermine?"

„Ja?", entkam es ihr – aus Reflex. An Seamus hatte sie gar nicht gedacht, der mit ihr das Klassenzimmer verließ und dicht neben ihr gelaufen war, bis dieser abrupt stehen blieb.

„Hättest du vielleicht Lust", begann er verlegen, während seine Hand in seinen schwarzen Haaren verschwand, „mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu gehen? Sofern du Zeit hast und nicht lernen musst?" Die Röte stieg dem Jungen augenblicklich ins Gesicht, die bis zu seinem Haaransatz wanderte. Um die Scham zu kaschieren, trat er an Hermine heran, legte seine Hand um ihre Taille und lächelte ihr entgegen. „Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, weißt du?"

„Nach Hogsmeade?", wiederholte sie irritiert. Hermine war in ihren Gedanken versunken – von Draco und seinem Sinneswandel völlig eingenommen. Eiskalt hatte er sie hinters Licht geführt. Hach, er war so berechnend, worüber sie sich maßlos ärgerte, denn neben ihr stand ein Junge, der ehrenhafte Absichten verfolgte. Aber was tat Hermine? Sich weiterhin mit Malfoy befassen, der ihre gesamte Konzentration in Anspruch nahm. Es war wie damals in der Grundschule. Dort gab es auch diesen einen Jungen – Adam Smith. Er war ein hübscher Junge – groß, blonde, zerzauste Haare und stahlblaue Augen –, der mit seiner Mum in dem gegenüberliegenden Haus gewohnt hatte. Er war aber auch ein Junge, der Hermine schon früh das Gefühl von Schmerz näher brachte, indem er vorgab, sie zu mögen. Unter Vortäuschung falscher Tatsachen war es dem Jungen damals gelungen, Hermine gefangen in ihrer Schwärmerei in Bedrängnis zu bringen, als er sie küsste und lachend davonlief, nachdem Hermine ihn zurück geküsst hatte. Der nächste Tag hatte sich zu einer Tortour entwickelt, da Adam jedem Schüler erzählte, dass sie in ihn verliebt sei...

In diesem Alter, in dem man sich nicht einmal in der Selbstfindungsphase befand, gab es nichts schlimmeres, als dass man einen Jungen küsste, geschweige denn hübsch fand.

„Ja, ich dachte, wir könnten zu Madam Pudifoot?", gestand Seamus, der seinen Arm zurückzog und Däumchen drehte.

„Seamus, ich -" Wie konnte man auf nette Weise absagen? Nachdem sie wieder in Hogwarts war, wachte sie täglich mit Bauchschmerzen auf, weil ihre ersten Gedanken Malfoy galten. Ginnys tröstende Worte, dass die Zeit alle Wunden heilten, konnte Hermine nicht teilen. Auch schieden sich die Geister, im Hinblick auf Ginnys Vorschlag, dass Hermine Ablenkung bräuchte, da sich ihre Ablenkung deutlich von Ginnys Art der Ablenkung unterschied.

„Es muss nicht heute sein. Überleg es dir einfach."

Sie musste ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Seamus war lieb und verdiente eine Lüge nicht. Auch wollte sie ihm nichts vormachen. Dann wäre sie nicht besser als Adam oder Malfoy. Aber nachdem ihr Vertrauen auf so schändliche Art und Weise missbraucht wurde, konnte sie sich unmöglich nach einer Woche jemand anderem öffnen, wenngleich Seamus gute Absichten verfolgte. Und es tat ihr aufrichtig leid, dass ausgerechnet Seamus bluten musste, weil in ihrer Vergangenheit so viel negatives passiert war.

„Das ist lieb, Seamus, aber wir können nicht nach Hogsmeade." Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl, denn man sah, dass auch er sich hatte überwinden müssen. All seinen Mut hatte er zusammengepackt, als er Hermine darum bat, mit ihr auszugehen. „Ich... Wir sind Freunde, und das möchte ich nicht -"

„Oh... Das... Das verstehe ich."

Nein, er verstand es nicht. Er wollte sich lediglich der peinlichen Situation entziehen, als er bemerkte, dass Hermine ihm absagen wollte. „Seamus, es tut -"

„Das muss es nicht, Hermine. Ist... Ist schon in Ordnung", winkte er betroffen, dennoch lächelnd ab. Eigentlich hätte es ihm klar sein müssen, dass sie ihm absagte. „Ich... Wir sehen uns beim Essen." Bevor er sich noch mehr um Kopf und Kragen redete, sollte er lieber zusehen, dass er verschwand. Die Situation wurde ihm immer unangenehmer.

„Okay?" Du liebe Güte... Hermine bemerkte schon die Schweißperlen auf ihren Schläfen, als Seamus sie zurückhielt und die ersten Worte aussprach. Nachdem der kleine Gryffindor winkend um die Biegung gebogen war, erlaubte sie sich, ihren Rücken gegen die Wand zu lehnen und auszuatmen. Ferner schloss sie die Augen, um sich und ihre Nervosität in den Normalzustand zurückzuversetzen, was bitter nötig gewesen war, denn sie hatte die ganze Zeit – noch während sie auf Seamus' Antwort wartete – die Luft angehalten. Folglich sog sie gierig die Luft ein, um ihre Lungen ausreichend zu füllen. „Das war knapp."

Wieso musste das jetzt passieren? Ausgerechnet jetzt, nachdem ihre Gefühlswelt in Scherben lag? Hätte Seamus nicht warten können, bis Hermines Kraft zurückgekehrt war und sie den Scherbenhaufen beiseite gefegt hätte? Nein, das konnte er nicht, aber wie auch? Seamus wusste nicht, wie es in Hermine aussah – anders als Malfoy, der genau wusste, was er ihr angetan hatte und welche Folgen daraus entstanden waren, oder?

„Ja, das war wirklich knapp."

Erschrocken öffneten sich ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Zeitgleich versteifte sich ihr Körper, als sie in eine aufrechte Position zurücksprang und die Wand umso deutlicher im Rücken spürte. „Was -"

„Wir müssen reden – jetzt!", informierte er sie, während er aus der dunklen Nische trat und eilig den Abstand zu ihr schloss. Er nutzte die Chance. Er musste sie nutzen, nachdem er den jämmerlichen Wicht um die Ecke verschwinden sah und sich Blaises Warnung entzog, keine Dummheiten zu begehen. Natürlich war er nicht in den Slytherin-Räumen verschwunden und natürlich griff er auf die Kenntnisse vieler Schleichwege zurück, um ihr nachzustellen. Aber er wollte mit ihr reden und ihre Stimme hören. Der Eine oder andere würde behaupten, dass er ihre Stimme schon im Unterricht hörte, aber... das war nun mal nicht dasselbe.

„Gar nichts müssen wir." Was gab es zwischen ihnen noch zu bereden? Hermine wusste alles, was ihr gefälligst helfen sollte, sich zu _entlieben._ Zudem wollte sie seine schlecht einstudierten Plattitüden nicht hören, auf die er zurückgreifen würde. „Ich weiß, was du und Lucius -"

„Du weißt überhaupt nichts, Granger." Knurrend platzierte er seine Hände neben ihrem Kopf, wodurch er ihr wieder einmal den Fluchtweg abschnitt, indem er sie zwischen sich und der Wand gefangen hielt, aber es tat gut, ihren Atmen – der sein Gesicht streifte – zu spüren. „Du kannst nicht immer vor mir weglaufen – das ist feige."

Ha, sagte er das gerade wirklich? Er, der sich von Feigheit nicht freisprechen durfte, erklärte ihr, dass es feige war wegzulaufen? Das war ein wahrer Brüller.

„Malfoy, was soll das? Lass mich vorbei!" Ihre Hände stemmten sich gegen seinen grauen Pullunder, aber er ließ sich partout nicht zur Seite schieben.

Gut. Schön. Draco hingegen musste sich beruhigen. „Granger, bitte. Du kannst mir unmöglich weismachen, dass ich dir egal bin. Ich weiß, dass das Gegenteil der Fall ist."

Augenblicklich sanken ihre Hände nach unten, Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, nachdem sie ihren Blick nach oben hob. „Stimmt... Du bist mir nicht egal", bestätigte ihre zitternde Stimme. „Aber du wirst mir wieder egal sein, sobald etwas Zeit ins Land gezogen ist und der alte Hass entflammt wurde. Dürfte dir ja nicht allzu schwerfallen, nicht wahr?"

„Granger", schmunzelte Draco, dessen Gesicht kurz gen Boden blickte, ehe er wieder zurück sah. Zusätzlich umfing seine Hand ihr Kinn, was beinahe zu einer innerlichen Explosion geführt hätte, da auch die alten Bilder vor sein inneres Auge projiziert wurden, als sie miteinander schliefen. „Wieso sagst du so etwas? Wegen Finnigan?"

Mit zusammengedrückten Wangen antwortete sie: „Seamus hat -"

„- die Finger von dir zu lassen, ja. Ich will diesen penetranten Pisser nicht in deiner Nähe sehen. Wieso begreifst du das nicht?"

„Mein Leben geht dich nichts an, Malfoy. Zwar haben wir im Ministerium zusammen gearbeitet, uns auch näher kennengelernt, aber das ändern gar nichts. Unsere darauffolgende Reise war nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, weil vier Zauberstäbe nun mal besser als drei sind", beanstandende sie wimmernd, während ihre Hand sich ruckartig um seine legte.

„Das sagst du nur so!"

„Nein", keuchte sie atemlos. „Nur weil du mir deine _liebevolle_ Seite", äffte sie zusätzlich, „gezeigt hast – die gar nicht existent ist, du sie aber aufrufen kannst, sobald du deine ekelhaften Ziele verfolgst –, heißt das nicht, dass dich mein Leben etwas angeht."

„Das ist nicht wahr", erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd. „Nach alldem kann ich dir unmöglich egal sein, oder?" Draco betete, dass Granger spaßte. So böswillig konnte sie doch gar nicht sein und ihm etwas derartiges antun, oder doch?

„Bin ich dir denn egal?" Es kostete sie Überwindung, ihn genau das zu fragen. War schließlich kein Thema, das man zwischen Tür und Angel oder zwischen der Wand und seinem Körper besprechen konnte. Da sie ihn jedoch mied, käme sie sicherlich nicht noch einmal in den _Genuss_ , ihn danach zu fragen. Zumal sie sowieso mit ihm darüber sprechen wollte – als sie auf dem Weg zu ihm gewesen war und Daphne ihr die Wahrheit offenbarte, weil er nicht den Mumm besaß, ihr zu sagen, was Lucius ihrer Mutter und Draco ihr angetan hatte. „Malfoy?", kam es mürrisch aus ihren Mund, weil er sie nur schweigend ansah.

„Es ist unhöflich, auf eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu antworten." War das nicht ersichtlich, dass sie ihm nicht egal war? Würde er sich andernfalls die Mühe machen, sich zum Affen machen und ihr nachlaufen? Zudem wurde die Antwort, die sie hören wollte, von dem dicken Kloß in seinem Hals verschluckt. Jene Worte wollten ihm einfach nicht über die Lippen rollen – so sehr er auch wollte. Stattdessen sah er sie eindringlich an, fast flehentlich – in der Hoffnung, sie würde seinen Blick deuten können. „Außerdem tut das nichts zur Sache."

„Nein, Malfoy." Entschieden entfernte sie die Hand um ihr Kinn, als sie merkte, dass sein Griff lockerer wurde. „Du wirst mich mit deinen schwachen Argumenten nicht mehr manipulieren können. Das hat einmal funktioniert", erklärte sie traurig, während sie ihm dabei zusah, wie er einen Schritt zurückging. „Tut mit nicht sonderlich leid, aber ich werde denselben Fehler nicht zweimal begehen."

Draco sollte sich glücklich schätzen. Immerhin bekam er das, was er wollte – Zeit mit ihr, sowie die Möglichkeit, mit ihr zu sprechen, wenngleich das Gespräch nicht nach seinen Wünschen verlief. Allerdings war da noch sein Wegbegleiter, in Form seiner Wut, die ihn zu Dummheiten verleitete und er nicht bemerkte, dass er einen Fehler machte, indem er ihr zynisch antwortete: „Und ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich nicht dein Feind bin."

Das war die falsche Antwort, mit der er sie nur weiter von sich trieb, aber er war so wütend, dass sie nicht das erwiderte, was er sich erhoffte. Er wollte doch bloß, dass sie ihm endlich verzieh, damit er nicht mehr wie ein angeketteter Hund leiden musste.

„Hör endlich auf, diesen in mir zu sehen, Granger." Er schäumte vor Wut. Darüber hinaus vergaß er Blaises Worte, die er sich zuvor immer wieder in Gedanken vorgesagt hatte, sie jedoch – als Granger vor ihm stand – nicht mehr aufsagen konnte. Als wären sie ausradiert worden. „Oder machst du das absichtlich, wegen deinem schlechten Gewissen? Tust du das, damit es dich nicht erschlägt, wenn du dich Finnigan an den Hals wirfst?" Jetzt wurde er unfair. Richtig unfair, aber sie kämpfte mit genauso harten Bandagen.

„Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?", fragte Hermine lauernd, nachdem sie zu ihm herangetreten war, sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und nach auffälligen Merkmalen in seinem Gesicht suchte, die ihr rechtzeitig Aufschluss darüber geben konnten, ob er kurz vor einer Explosion stand.

„Ja." Gebannt hing er an ihren Lippen. Dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, posaunte er schließlich auch nicht in die Welt hinaus. Aber was es auch war mit Finnigan, sollte sich etwas zwischen den beiden entwickeln, müsste Draco dem Iren die Beine brechen und es so aussehen lassen, als wäre es ein Unfall.

„Gut", entgegnete sie lachend. „Ich nämlich auch."

Das saß – gewaltig! Angesichts dieser Antwort, mussten sich Dracos Finger in seinem Umhang festkrallen, bevor er diese Niederlage wegsteckte und ruckartig um ihre Hüfte griff. „Du ahnst gar nicht, wie gefährlich ich dir werden kann." Dieses einfältige Mädchen. Dachte sie wirklich, dass er sich von ihr einschüchtern ließ, nur weil sie einmal zynisch und schlagfertig zum Gegenschlag ausholte? Merlin, er selbst definierte mit seinen Aussagen das Wort Zynismus völlig neu. Ihn musste sie bestimmt nicht im Umgang mit maliziösen Worten lehren. „Soll ich Finnigan mal erzählen, was wir beide", schilderte er, während sein Finger abwechselnd auf sie und sich selbst zeige, „im Zelt gemacht haben? Soll ich ihm sagen, wie lustvoll du geschrien hast, als wir gekommen sind? Will der kleine Seamus dich dann immer noch?"

„Halt den Mund!", entfuhr es Hermine schluchzend. Parallel zwängte sie sich aus seiner Berührung und brachte Distanz zwischen ihn und sich. „Seamus hat nichts mit uns beiden zu tun." Beschämt wischte sie sich im Anschluss die Tränen vom Gesicht, die bereits über ihre Wangen abperlten.

„Deine Krokodilstränen beeindrucken mich nicht, Granger. Bring Finnigan bei, dass er dich nicht anzurühren hat. Oder ist dir immer noch nicht klar, mit wem du dich hier anlegst?" Eine Woche trug er die Wut und Trauer mit sich herum, die er nicht mehr länger im Käfig halten konnte. Wie die Finger eines Dementors hatte sein Zorn sich um die Gitterstäbe gelegt, welche widerstandslos zerbarsten.

„Du willst mich doch nur provozieren." Unsanft rieb sie mit ihrem Ärmel über die Wangen. Vermutlich waren ihre Wangen schon rot, aber das interessierte sie nicht. „Und die Sache im Zelt, das... das war ein Fehler, den ich gerne rückgängig machen würde."

„Pah, sag nicht, es hätte dir nicht gefallen. Hat sich im Zelt nämlich nicht so angehört, als ob du gelitten hättest und nur ich Spaß gehabt hätte – den Schuh kannst du mir nicht alleine anziehen, _Liebes."_ Es war nicht das, was er sagen wollte, aber noch immer konnte er ihr nicht sagen, was er für sie empfand, weil es ein Zeichen der Schwäche war. Und vor dieser Schwäche fürchtete sich der junge Slytherin-Schüler. Er befürchtete, in die Ecke der Verzweiflung gedrängt zu werden, wenn er ihr die Wahrheit offenbarte. „Wir beide haben es genossen, oder willst du das bestreiten?"

„Ja, ich bestreite es." Oh, das klang ja sehr erwachsen von ihr.

„Unterlass es, Granger", ermahnte er sie mit erhobenem Finger. „Führ keinen Krieg gegen mich." Bevor es eskalierte, sollte er den Rückzug antreten, aber sie kam ihm zuvor. Granger war es, die das Weite suchte, Draco vor die Brust stieß und davonrannte. Er ging somit als Sieger dieses Gesprächs hervor, aber so wirklich konnte er seinen Sieg nicht genießen, angesichts der Angst, die sich in ihrem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte, nachdem er ihr seinen Standpunkt vor Augen führte. „Scheiße", murmelte er er der Wand entgegen, an die er herangetreten war, seinen Unterarm darauflegte um folglich seine Stirn darauf zu betten und zum Boden zu sehen. Erst jetzt folgte die ersehnte Resignation. Er – Draco Malfoy – hatte Granger verloren. Die Frau, die er liebte... „Es ist hoffnungslos", hauchte er verbissen, ehe er seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte, wo seine grauen Augen – nachdem er die blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht blies – nichts weiter erspähten, als den leeren, tristen Schulkorridor.

 **XxX**

Bei Merlins Bart, Hermine lief. Immer weiter, bis ihre Energie versiegt war und sie zwang, eine Verschnaufpause einzulegen. Sie japste nach Luft, während ihre Hand auf der Mauer landete und ihr Körper nach vorne gebeugt war. Das letzte Mal, dass sie so schnell gerannt war, lag schon ein paar Monate zurück, als sie damals vor den Greifern im Wald geflüchtet waren und doch eingefangen wurden, um sie anschließend nach Malfoy Manor zu bringen. Grundgütiger, Hermine dachte, ihre Lungen würden jeden Moment kollabieren, bis sie beschloss, durch die angrenzende Tür zu flüchten, hinter der sie sich ungesehen ausruhen konnte.

Erst im Innern des Raumes bemerkte sie, wo sie gelandet war, nachdem sie sich erschöpft gegen das schwere Holz lehnte – in der Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock. Dort, wo Myrte vor fünfundfünfzig Jahren gestorben war und seither dazu verdammt war, in den Toiletten ihr Unwesen zu treiben. Und plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Aber natürlich. Myrte!

Harry hatte ihr erzählt, dass er Malfoy im sechsten Schuljahr hier angetroffen hatte – weinend, mit Myrte, woraus er schließen konnte, dass Malfoy öfters dort gewesen sein musste, anlässlich der Vertrautheit zwischen Myrte und dem Slytherin. Harry selbst war schockiert, als er Lucius' Erben weinend vor dem Waschbecken vorfand, nicht wissend, was mit ihm los gewesen war. Allerdings konnte er nicht viel darüber in Erfahrung bringen, da Malfoy ihn nach seiner Entdeckung unverzüglich angriff – Harry jedoch derjenige war, der Draco mittels des Sectumsempra-Fluches lebensgefährlich verletzte und es Snape zu verdanken war, dass Malfoy überlebte.

Umsichtig stieß sich die Gryffindor-Schülerin von derTür ab, mit leisen Schritten passierte sie den kurzen Gang zu den Kabinen und doch blieb sie nicht unbemerkt. Augenblicklich ertönte Myrtes glockenhelle Stimme.

„Wer ist da?"

Wasser spitzte zu Boden und auch gegen das grün gestrichene Holz der Toilettenkabine – was äußerst selten und für einen Geist schwer zu bewältigen war, bezüglich der leeren, unsichtbaren Hülle, die einen Geist umgab. Bedächtig kam Hermine um die Ecke, wo sie unweigerlich Myrtes durchsichtige Hülle auf der Fensterbank sitzen sah, den Blick zum Wasserbecken gerichtet – unter dem sich der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens befand.

„Hallo Myrte", grüßte Hermine freundlich, bevor sie um die Ecke trat und der Geist ihre Erscheinung musterte. Durch das Fenster strahlte das Sonnenlicht, das Hermine in goldgelben Farben tauchte. Selbst ihr Haar wirkte heller. Gleichzeitig fragte sich Hermine, wie Myrte bloß in dieser Toilette bleiben konnte, wo sie hier doch den Tod fand? „Du erkennst mich bestimmt nicht mehr, oder?"

„Denkst du?", erwiderte das Mädchen und schob ihre dicke Brille den Nasenrücken hinauf.

„Viele Jahre sind vergangen, seit ich das letzte Mal hier gewesen war."

„Ich weiß, wer du bist." Inzwischen hatte sich das Mädchen erhoben und schwebte langsam auf die lebende Schülerin zu. „Viel Besuch bekomme ich ja nicht, deswegen vergisst man die wenigen Gesichter nicht, Hermine Granger", beklagte sie nachfolgend, während dicke Tränen unter ihrer Brille hervorquollen, die stumm zu Boden tropften.

„Das tut mir leid, Myrte." Ihr tat es tatsächlich leid. Wie verbittert war Myrte geworden? Es musste ein zähes, langweiliges Leben sein, wenn man ständig dieselben Räume sah und das Schloss nicht verlassen durfte. „Ich hoffe, meine Anwesenheit stört dich nicht?"

„Nein, auch wenn ich dachte, du seist jemand anderes."

„Hast du einen Jungen erwartet?", fragte Hermine interessiert. Ob Myrte immer noch auf Malfoy wartete, obwohl ihre letzte Begegnung schon zwei Jahre zurücklag? Andererseits: Was sollte Myrte sonst tun? Nachdem sie in die Toilettenräume verbannt wurde – herbeigeführt durch die Geisterbehörde, weil sie ihre damalige Klassenkameradin Olive Hornby tyrannisierte –, hatte sie genügend Zeit, um auf jemanden zu warten.

„Das ist eine Mädchentoilette", proklamierte der Geist mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Oder", fügte sie geheimnisvoll hinzu und schaute verlegen von links nach rechts, „stand ein Junge vor der Tür? Ein blonder Junge?" Ohne auf Hermines Bestätigung zu warten, schwebte sie verheißungsvoll zur Tür, ihre Hände derweil ineinander geschlungen, die sie anschließend vor ihren verschmitzt grinsenden Mund hielt.

„Redest du von Draco Malfoy?"

„Kennst du ihn?", hauchte der Geist, nachdem ihr die Frage gestellt wurde und sie daraufhin eilig zu Hermine zurückgeflogen kam. „Stand er vor der Tür?"

„Nein, Myrte, aber ich kenne ihn. Draco Malfoy war vor zwei Jahren mehrmals hier gewesen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", teilte Myrte ihr mit traurigem Blick mit, ehe die weiße Geisterhand über das schluchzende Gesicht rieb – hinauf zu den tränenden Augen. „Ja, er war bei mir."

„Warum? Wie kam es dazu, dass ihr euch kennengelernt habt?" Myrte sah Hermine daraufhin verunsichert an – nicht sicher, ob sie davon erzählen durfte. Schließlich konnte man daraus schlussfolgern, dass ein Junge hier gewesen war – in den Räumlichkeiten der Mädchentoilette! Allerdings schien es dem Geist aber auch eine Freude zu bereiten, dass jemand hier war, der sich mit ihr unterhalten wollte. Scheinbar wog sie ab, was sie tun wollte und Hermine gab ihr die Zeit.

„Wir haben uns hier kennen und lieben gelernt. Aber er kann seine Liebe zu mir nicht wirklich zeigen, deswegen halten wir es geheim, weißt du?", flüsterte Myrte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Indes spürte Hermine die bittere Kälte, die von dem Mädchen ausging, das nah zu ihr herangekommen war. „Tatsächlich?"

„Ja. Du darfst ihn aber nicht darauf ansprechen, sonst bringst du ihn in Verlegenheit."

Oh, die heranwachsende Frau musste sich wirklich beherrschen, doch trotz ihrer Bemühungen, entglitt ihr ein Kichern, das sie sofort hinter ihrer Hand ersticken wollte. „Nein, ich werde ihn nicht darauf ansprechen. Versprochen." Entgegen ihrer Situation und trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit bezüglich des Themas, konnte Hermine ein Lächeln auf ihren Zügen nicht verhindern. Würde Malfoy hören, wie Myrte von ihm schwärmte, würde er den Putz von den Mauern reißen, um diesen anschließend nach dem Geist zu werfen.

„Warum lachst du?", kam prompt die knurrende Frage. „Glaubst du, man kann Myrte nicht lieben? Denkst du, die ewig jammernde, klägliche und weinende Myrte verdient es nicht, geliebt zu werden?", erklang im Anschluss ihre Stimme – dieses Mal jedoch in den schrillsten Tönen, die sie als Geist aufbringen konnte.

„Nein, nein. Bitte entschuldige, Myrte", versuchte Hermine sie zu besänftigen, indem sie beschwichtigend ihre Hände hob. „Du hast das wirklich rührend und sehr romantisch erzählt." Mit Engelszungen müsste sie auf das Mädchen einreden, wen sie etwas in Erfahrung bringen wollte. „Erzähl mir doch von dem Jungen. Er ist also zu dir gekommen?"

„Ja", sinnierte sie, nachdem sie ihre ineinander gefalteten Hände vor ihr Brust hob. Plötzlich schien es, als wäre Myrte nie wütend gewesen, hinsichtlich ihres anhimmelnden Blickes, sobald sie an Draco Malfoy dachte. „Draco Malfoy hat mir seine tiefsten Gefühle und Empfindungen offenbart. Und ich habe ihn aufgefangen – soweit ich es konnte."

Nun, zumindest hatte Myrte ihren Sinn für Humor nach ihrem Ableben nicht verloren. Dennoch hatte Hermine mit sich zu kämpfen, nicht noch einmal zu lachen. „Das war sehr nett von dir. Ging es ihm etwa nicht gut, oder wieso hast du ihn _auffangen_ müssen? Sicher hat er dir erzählt, was passiert war?"

„Oh, ihm ging es gar nicht gut. Ihm ging es ganz schlecht, weil er schreckliche Dinge für _den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf_ tun sollte. Unzählige Tränen hat Draco Malfoy in meinen Armen vergossen."

„Was für Dinge, Myrte?", entkam es Hermine flüsternd. Ihre Hand klammerte sich unterdessen an die weiße, kalte Keramik des Waschbeckens. „Hat er diese Befehle befolgt?" Merlin, es schien zu stimmen. Malfoy wollte seine Eltern, die ihm angeblich gleichgültig waren, vor dem Tod bewahren – indem er ein Risiko einging, das für ihn genauso tödlich hätte enden können. Aus diesem Grund entschied er sich, ein Todesser zu werden. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er abwägen müssen, was der richtige und der einfache Weg war, da das Leben seiner Familie am seidenen Faden hing. Hermine selbst hätte ohne zu überlegen eingewilligt, eine Todesserin zu werden, wenn das Leben ihrer Familie in Gefahr gewesen wäre. Ja, sie verstand, wieso Malfoys Entscheidung für ihn damals der _richtige_ Weg gewesen war.

„Wieso willst du das wissen?" Skeptisch verschränkte Myrte ihre Arme, neigte den Kopf ein wenig und betrachtete Hermine erwartungsvoll. „Willst du Draco auch zum Weinen bringen, wie es einst Harry Potter getan hat? Auch er kam hierher – sehr wütend und angriffslustig", erzählte sie zornig, woraufhin ihre Wangen dunkelgrau wurden. „Das war nicht sehr nett. Auch Harry Potter muss die Gefühle anderer Menschen respektieren."

„Ich möchte Draco nicht zum Weinen bringen. Ich möchte ihm helfen, verstehst du?" Es war nicht ehrenhaft, Myrte zu belügen, aber Hermine wollte endlich die Wahrheit erfahren. Sie wollte wissen, ob Malfoy Gefallen daran hatte, der dunklen Seite zu verfallen. „Ich möchte, dass es ihm gut geht. Das willst du doch auch, oder?" Sie schämte sich, die durchsickernde Gutmütigkeit des Mädchens auszunutzen, aber Hermine wusste sonst keinen anderen Weg.

„Ja. Er wollte die Befehle befolgen. Das wollte er wirklich, doch ist er letzten Endes an seiner Liebenswürdigkeit gescheitert."

„Inwiefern? Waren die Aufgaben so grauenvoll?" Auch Myrte war Malfoys falscher Seite auf den Leim gegangen. Wobei der Geist des Öfteren dazu neigte, sich willkürlich in Jungs zu verlieben. Schon im zweiten Schuljahr hatte sie Harry – ohne ihn zu kennen – ihre Toilette angeboten, sollte er in der Kammer des Schreckens umkommen. Im vierten Schuljahr hatte sie Cedric Diggory im Bad der Vertrauensschüler beobachtet und wer wusste, welchen Jungen sie noch gemustert hatte.

„Draco sagte immer, dass er kein Mörder sei. Er sagte, dass er die Aufgabe nicht bewältigen könnte, aber um wen es sich dabei handelte, hat er mir bis heute verschwiegen; ich denke, weil er mich beschützen will." Folglich wandte sie sich mit trauriger Miene von Hermine ab und schwebte zu ihrem Platz zurück, den sie anfänglich eingenommen hatte, als Hermine die Mädchentoilette betrat. Nachträglich sah sie zum Fenster hinaus und beobachtete das Schauspiel der Ländereien, auf denen sich langsam das Laub der Bäume ansammelte – wie jedes Jahr. Myrte liebte den Anblick, wenn die bunten Blätter der Bäumen sanft zur Erde getragen wurden. „Er wirkte oft verlassen, musst du wissen. Ich habe versucht ihn aufzubauen, ihm Trost zu spenden, aber nachdem Harry Potter hier gewesen war, kam Draco nicht mehr zurück. Hinterrücks hat Harry ihn angegriffen – vermutlich weil er eifersüchtig auf Draco war."

„Das muss schrecklich gewesen sein, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, es war furchtbar. Und deswegen kommt er nicht mehr, weil er Angst hat, dass Harry ihn wieder schwer verletzt!", feuerte Myrte wütend in Hermines Richtung. Gleichlaufend plusterten sich ihre dunkelgrauen Wangen auf, während sie ihren emotionalen Ausbruch fortführte: „Natürlich wollte ich ihm helfen, aber... ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte das viele Blut nicht aufhalten. Ich habe es versucht – immer wieder, aber es floss durch meine Finger!", wisperte ihre bebenden Lippen. „Erst durch meinen Aufschrei kam einer der Professoren. Jemand mit langen schwarzen Haaren und einer Hakennase."

„Professor Snape", flüsterte Hermine, so dass das Mädchen sie nicht hörte. Aber noch etwas fiel Hermine auf: Myrte lag wirklich etwas an Malfoy. Das konnte sie in dem durchsichtigen Gesicht sehen. Myrtes Augen schwammen in einem Meer aus Tränen, als sie über Malfoys Verletzungen sprach und wieder mit ihrer Hilflosigkeit als Geist konfrontiert wurde. „Myrte, soll ich Draco zu dir schicken, wenn ich ihn wieder sehe?" Sie würde ihm tatsächlich den Vorschlag unterbreiten, sofern sie je wieder mit ihm sprechen würde. Zwar wusste sie nun, dass er nie wirklich ein Todesser sein wollte, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass seine Charakteristika übersät von bösen Zügen waren. Hinzu kam ihr Stolz, der ihr verbot, einen Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen.

„Das würdest du tun?" Neue Hoffnung keimte in der hüllenlosen Gestalt auf, als sie ihre Brille erneut über ihren Nasenrücken nach oben schob.

„Wenn du das möchtest?" Hermine glaubte ihr. Wieso auch nicht? Malfoy hatte sicher nicht grundlos in ihrer Anwesenheit geweint, zumal Harry ebenfalls Zeuge dieser bizarren Situation gewesen war. Myrte untermauerte Harrys Aussage und welchen Grund hätte Malfoy, einen Geist zu belügen?

„Denkst du, dass er kommen wird?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Myrte. Aber wenn es dir wichtig ist, werde ich ihm sagen, dass er zu dir kommen soll." Hermine würde ihr Wort halten, da sie Malfoys angewiderten Blick – der despektierlich zur Seite gerichtet wäre – in vollen Zügen genießen würde.

Lächelnd blickte Myrte auf ihre Hände, die mittlerweile in ihrem Schoss lagen. „Das ist lieb, aber das musst du nicht."

Überrascht, angesichts der Reife, die der Geist gerade an den Tag legte, hoben sich Hermines Augenbrauen. „Nicht?"

„Nein", erwiderte sie und sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus. Würde Draco sie sehen wollen, wäre er schon lange zu ihr gekommen. So war unmissverständlich klar, dass er sie anscheinend nicht so mochte, wie sie ihn.

„Okay." Kurz überlegte sie, wie sie sich von dem Geist verabschieden konnte. „Ich muss aber jetzt leider gehen. Danke, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast, Myrte." Obwohl sie Hermine nicht ansah, hob die junge Gryffindor die Hand zum Gruß und gerade als sie sich umdrehte, hielt sie inne, nachdem Myrte abermals das Wort an sie richtete.

„Ich danke dir, Hermine." Auch sie überlegte kurz, wie sie die nächsten Worte ausdrücken konnte. „Dafür, dass du die ganze Zeit Myrte gesagt hast, statt auf die albernen Namen zurückzugreifen, die man mir sonst gibt."

„Gern geschehen."

Abschließend erhob sich das durchsichtige Mädchen ruckartig und verwandelte sich in die kichernde Myrte, die lachend in ihrem Rohr verschwand. Auch Hermine verließ die Mädchentoilette – allerdings mit einem neuen Eindruck über Malfoy und... auch über Myrte.


End file.
